Inuyasha: Red Soul
by WolfGear
Summary: With the help of the sword Konjigoku. Kagome finally defeats Naraku with ease, but the price of power is high and she finds her self facing a fate worse then fighting evil, being a heir to the western lands. Kagomexsesshomaru OCs
1. Chapter 1

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha Red Soul

Chapter one: Kagome's new look

I don't won Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does, nor do I own Spice and wolf, or Okami

Yolo the wise wolf, guardian of the Sword of Fate, sighed once again as another boring day passed while she laid here, trapped in this cursed tomb watching over her master's famous weapon Konjigoku; the sword that allowed the wielder to change his or her fate, but for a price. Her master Shinto had commissioned the sword hundreds of years ago to fight his father, Black Soul, to gain control of the western lands, he then passed the sword down to his son Shinjuku who ruled alongside the great dog general, Inutaisho, and then passed complete control of the lands to the dog demon after his son Shilo renounced his claim to the throne and used the power of Konjigoku to storm the Eastern lords castle and take back his lover, Aisha Shirotora. As a result of this Shilo's soul was imprisoned in the sword and locked away till someone worthy was chosen to take his place as heir.

Now she was alone waiting for the one who would be the heir to the Kane Clan. Basically, the chosen person will be teleported back to the time of Shinjuku to take Shilo's place. Meanwhile Shilo will be freed from his imprisonment and be free to roam the land again. In her option there was very little chance of that happening, especially when probably no one even knew the dammed sword existed anymore!

While she was fuming the sword began to shake violently within its sheath. Yolo grasped the sword from its place on the pestle and felt it pulling her towards the entrance.

Could it be? She dared to hope. Had the one destined to use the sword finally come? Whatever the case she wasn't going to spend another damned minute in this dirty old pile of bones, and with a new found hope she happily scampered outside to find the one who could free her from this boring duty.

Outside a fierce battle was taking place; Kagome Higurashi, high schooler, miko, and time traveler from 500 in the future years battled alongside her friends the hanyou Inuyasha, the demon slayer Sango, the cursed monk Miroku, and the fox kit Shippo against the evil hanyou Naraku.

For almost three years now the group has traveled japan in search of the sacred jewel shards that form the legendary Shikon jewel a jewel that greatly increased the power of demons and humans alike. Back when she had first arrived in the feudal era Kagome had accidentally shattered the Jewel, and now it was her duty and destiny to collect the missing fragments and make them whole again. The only problem was Naraku who possessed ninety-nine percent of the cursed jewel and currently held an unfair advantage over the group.

"Wind Scar!" Kagome watched in aggravating disappointment as once again Inuyasha's legendary technique failed to pierce Naraku's barrier. This battle had been raging on for almost two days now. This was the final battle, and they were on the losing side it seemed. Kirara Sango's faithful cat demon companion had taken a bad hit from one of Naraku's many tentacles and Miroku lay bleeding next to the downed cat while Shippo and Sango tried to ward off the offending tentacles and were being slowly worn down.

"Inuyasha this isn't working! We need a new plan!" Kagome yelled notching another arrow and charging it full of purifying energy. She let the arrow lose and was glad to see it dissolve a number of tentacles, but frowned when it had failed to pierce Naraku's barrier.

Inuyasha growled as he hacked away at another wave of Naraku's flesh attacks. "I'm open to suggestions! Adamant barrage!" The shining wave of harden stones severed several of Naraku's limbs and broke through is barrier impaling him in several spots that should have killed him a hundred times over, but the power of jewel prevented the evil hanyou from dying so easily.

Naraku's laughed mocking their efforts to kill him, even though none of the power he used was his own, but he could care less about that.

Meanwhile off to the side watching the battle was Yolo. Now she had seen the some great battles in her time, but this was not one of them. Her masters always fought with their own strength no barriers or anything cheap like this pathetic being Naraku. He may be infused with demons but he was fight like a human, cowardly to say the least. Speaking of humans the group down there was quite the strange bunch, three humans a monk, a demon slayer, and a miko with the oddest choice of clothing, and a half demon, who if she remembered correctly was lord Inutaisho's second son Inuyasha, funny she would have thought he would be taller, stronger, and at least half as smart as his brother Sesshomaru, but the halfling didn't seem to know his left from his right when it came to wielding Tessaiga.

"Ok which one is it?" Yolo asked the sword pointing the hilt at Inuyasha first, Konjigoku did nothing meaning it wasn't him, next she pointed to the demon slayer and monk, still nothing, she skipped over the kit because there was no way he could handle the power of the sword, so all that was left was the strangely dressed miko. The sword began to shake so violent it nearly fell out of her hands! "Ok, ok calm down! I'll make sure she gets you." Yolo said watching the fight, which was really starting to get bad for the strange group as Naraku called on the power of the Jewel finish them off by forming a large sphere of demonic power the size of boulder!

"Crap…" Yolo cursed using her speed to jump in front of the girl and knock away the attack with ease using Konjigoku like a baseball bat. Everyone stopped and looked at new comer in awe as she causally knocked away one of Naraku's most powerful attacks.

Ignoring the stares of the humans and all in-between Yolo turned and presented Konjigoku to the strange girl. "You there, girl, take this sword if you want your friends to live, but know if you do your destiny will be changed forever. Do you accept these terms?"

Kagome sat on the ground confused, this strange demon comes out of nowhere, bats Naraku's attack away like nothing, and then offers her a sword. Looking around she saw the state her friends were in; Inuyasha was bleeding badly, as were the rest of them, and soon they would be overwhelmed by Naraku, and it seemed this strange demon wouldn't be willing to help anymore then she just had, so what was the miko to do? Take the sword of course.

Yolo smiled at the Miko took hold of Konjigoku, her duty was done and with a snap of her finger she disappeared in a flash. Now it was up to this girl to watch over the sword.

Power, yes that was what Kagome felt when she held the sword, wild, untamable, power that was swelling up inside her, determination set firmly in her heart Kagome pulled the sword from its sheath and then the power over took her.

Inuyasha looked on as Kagome's scent changed completely from human to demon , her delicate human nails lengthen into claws, her fangs enlarged and her silky black hair become a mixture of red and black and her brown eyes turned to dark blue. Even her clothes had changed, now instead of the white and green uniform that she always wore was a black shirt and red skirt.

"Naraku…" Kagome growled looking at the evil hanyou with pure utter hatred. The pure gentle aura that usually radiated from the girl was gone replaced with burning rage and a savage desire to kill!

"Die!" Konjigoku glowed red as the Kagome raised the blade above her head and swung downwards. "Shinku Yaiba," A single blood red arc of youkai shot from the blade slicing its way through Naraku's tentacles and shredding his barrier to nothing as the attack severed the Hanyou's left arm!

"Huh, pathetic," Naraku sneered willing his arm to grow back, but to his surprise it didn't. "What magic is this?" The black jewel that he kept in place of his heart had now begun to turn red.

The transformed Kagome looked on as Naraku struggled to regain control of the jewel at this rate the battle would end to soon, so she thought to make it more interesting.

Pulling the last jewel shard from its place around her neck she causally tossed it Naraku who caught it with surprise. "I have grown tired of this chase. Hurry and come at me." She barked while the others gaped at her.

"Kagome, why did you do that?" Inuyasha yelled harshly marching up the girl. She didn't even bother to give him a glance as whispered the two words that would shut him up every time.

"Sit boy." The enchanted beads around the inu's neck glowed crimson and smashed him face first into to ground leaving a crater at least ten feet deep.

"Wow, it usually takes Kagome a hundred sits to make a hole that deep." Shippo observed from behind Sango's neck. The demon slayer nodded in agreement, but then shook her head and remembered what they were doing.

"Kagome you are like a sister to me so tell me why you just handed over the final shard to Naraku!" The slayer demanded. Kagome looked at the other woman and smirked.

"It doesn't matter if he as the whole jewel or not. I will still win." She said with confidence. Readying her sword once again Kagome charged into the horde of limb hacking and slashing them away in rapid succession. "Here's another one Shinku Reihyou!" Red crystals encased the blade as Kagome swung the sword releasing a barrage of shards that shredded Naraku's remaining limbs to mincemeat.

"What! Why can't I regenerate?" Naraku cursed as he struggled to call on the jewels powers, but the black jewel was now tinted completely red and refusing his call. In his moment of weakness Naraku found the tip of Kagome's sword at his throat.

"It's because it's time for you to die scum." A black sphere of demonic power formed on the tip of the sword. "Now die, Oblivion!" The black void engulfed the evil Hanyou whole, Jewel and all in the pitiless void. Naraku was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 2: Saying good bye. To the well!

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from spice and wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul

The Inu gang sat around the sleeping figure that was once Kagome. After the battle the transformed miko collapsed and the group had taken her back to Kaede's village. That was three days ago, and not much had changed about the sleeping girl.

Kagome still retained her black and red hair, though the red was now limited to the bottom tips of her hair unlike before were it almost covered it completely. Also her nails and teeth had returned to normal, but when they had checked her eyes they still retained their new deep blue color.

Still though the group worried, course it was hard to think when the shock of Naraku's defeat still clung to them like a wet rag. Three years of hardship and bloodshed ended with a few swings of a sword. The hardest hit by this was Inuyasha, who felt he had been cheated out of his revenge against the evil hanyou for what he had done to him and Kikyo fifty years ago, and also the destruction of the Jewel, his dream of becoming a full-fledged demon lost to him forever.

Course the most aggravating thing was the change in Kagome's scent, before she smelt of the morning dew with a touch of strawberry, now she smelt of mountain and worse of all wolf.

When he had told the others of this, accusing Koga of this new devolvement, his friends shook their heads. There was no way Koga could have done this, he had gone to marry Ayame after losing his jewel shards and finally getting the point that Kagome held no romantic feeling for him, and also the fact that Koga didn't have the power to do something like this. The power they felt that day, wild and untamable was that of Daiyoukai, a youkai with the same amount of power as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father.

A low moan escaped from Kagome's lips as she began to awaken. Her limbs felt like they had been set on fire, and she felt like eating whole cow raw. When she opened her eyes seeing the concerned look on her friends faces she wanted to reassure them that she was okay, but when she tried to speak no words came out, instead she sat up and began eating the roast cooking over the fire pit in the center of the hut.

"Hey stop stuffing yourself and tell my friends I'm okay!" she screamed at whoever was in control of her body, because it obviously wasn't her. Kagome continued to look though her own eyes watching as whatever spirit devour every ounce of food in the hut, while her friends just stood of to the side and gaped. "I said stop it you're making me look like a pig!"

"Settle down, pup," a gruff voice said from behind her. A tall red haired male with blue eyes and dressed in ancient armor sat cross legged on the grass. Wait grass? Finally Kagome took notice that the scenery had changed from the black void to a grassy opening in the forest with a large mountain far off in the distance, nearby she could hear the gentle flow of stream full of fish.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked bewildered as she fell to her knees in awe. Never in all of her travels had she scene such a beautiful sight, and she had traveled the entire length of Japan, excluding the deeper parts of the Western Lands. She then turned her attention the man with narrowed eyes. "And who are you?"

The man laughed heartily when he heard the pup's questions. Perhaps she didn't remember the moments following her taking hold of Konjigoku. Ah well, nothing too important there.

"I am the Daiyoukai Shilo Kane of the Red Wolf clan, heir, scratch that former heir to the Qestern Lands, but we don't need to get into that now. Where we are is the place between our two souls, right now we are on my side of the line."

Kagome furrowed her eye brows. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks! "You're the one who took control of my body and killed Naraku!" Shilo nodded his head. "So wait, I kind of remember what that other wolf demon said about changing my fate."

This was going better than he could have hoped. At least now he didn't have to go into lengthy detail.  
>"Yes, those are the words Yolo spoke to you. What they mean is that you have been chosen as my replacement as heir to the Western Lands. When you took hold of Konjigoku, my youkai entered your body and infused you with my soul. As of now you are officially my pup and possess a number of my powers and abilities as well as you own miko powers." Noticing the wide-eyed, gaping expression on Kagome's face, Shilo decided to get to the point. "Okay you use the bone eater's well to travel though time, while here's the deal you get to travel back to you own time once more before the well will change to my timeline which will be in the Heian period according to your ningen timeline."<p>

"Wait," Kagome gasped, "You're saying I don't get a choice in the matter?" Her voice was borderline dangerous when Shilo though it good to remind her of the binding vow she took when she grasped the sword.

"Well yeah, you agreed when you took hold of Konjigoku as a result you defeated your foe easily, but now you have to take responsibility for it, or would you rather had watched your friends die?" Kagome wanted to retort, but she knew his words were true, but that still didn't stop the pain of knowing she would never see her friends or family again.

When the tears started to roll down the girls cheeks, Shilo felt like an ass for making her cry, but there was nothing he could do about the situation now except help her though it, like a father would. Course he wasn't exactly sure how to do that, considering he was sealed away before he could see the birth of his own pup, but he would try.

Kagome felt a Shilo's arms wrap around her waist and pull her on to his lap as a fluff of red fur, similar to Sesshomaru's, draped around her like blanket.

"Listen," He said softly, "I'll give control back to your body, so you can properly say good bye, but if they try to stop you I'll have to step in, I promise not to kill them, but if they don't stand down I may have to hurt them." Kagome nodded understanding this was the best she would get from the Daiyoukai.

In the real world the Inu gang watched as Kagome stopped mid bite into the roasted boar's leg and sat there for a while doing nothing. Inuyasha had tried to jostlet the girl from the trance, but an aura of red Youkai flare around her body and burned his hand. They sat there for a few more minutes wondering what to do when suddenly Kagome turned around smiling cheerfully as if nothing happened.

She quickly went on to explain about what happened to her and how her next trip though the Bone Eater's Well would be her last. Everyone was of course upset about this, but gradually Kagome worked them down, while Sango and Miroku, who were heartbroken, but still wished their friend good luck on her new journey and left the hut. Sango was unable to keep her composure for much longer burst into tears as soon as she stepped outside, Miroku did his best to comfort her without groping her.

Inuyasha and Shippo proved to be much tougher. The little fox kit cried and cried begging for her not to go, or asking to come with her, both of which were impossible. Unless given the blood and infused with a soul of a Daiyoukai, Konjigoku could not take anyone through the Bone Eater's Well, and Shilo could not divide his soul again.

Sadly the fox kit accepted the fact that he could not go, nor could Kagome stay and sulked out of the hut. Now it down to Inuyasha, somehow Kagome knew this wouldn't go smoothly.

"Tch, if you think I'm letting you take Kagome away you dead wrong you scrawny wolf." Inuyasha declared popping Tessaiga from its sheath, but not fully drawing the sword yet. At this point Shilo took over, knowing that he would have to beat the fact that there was nothing he could into the inu hanyou.  
>Carefully Shilo had Kagome take hold of the scared beads and with a hard jerk broke the subdue enchantment on the Hanyou.<p>

"If you think you have power stop me, go head and try, for now we stand as equals," Shilo said with Kagome's voice as her demonic appearance returned with full force.

"Huh, you're going to regret down that!" Inuyasha charged freeing Tessaiga from its sheath at the same time Shilo freed Konjigoku. The two demonic swords clanged against one another as they two met, spark flying. But the confined space of Kaede's hut worked against Inuyasha who tried to avoid destroying the small hut with his over-sized fang, while Shilo had more than enough space to move and swung against Tessaiga making Inuyasha use the sword as a shield.

"I think we better take this outside. Shinku Yaiba," A blood red arc of youkai shot from the blade and sent Inuyasha flying out the doorway. The villagers stopped and stared as the hanyou struggled to regain his footing, but Shilo was pressing him hard with lightning fast swings, as he literally danced circles around Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha! You're one of Inutaisho's sons; show me some of that famous power." Shilo taunted deflecting another halfhearted attack from the inu hanyou. He knew the dog boy was hesitant to attack with full force because Shilo was in control of Kagome's body, but that didn't mean he was going to go any easier on the fool. "Come on! This is why you couldn't defeat Naraku! You're too weak! Shinku bazunokogiri." Red youkai cover the length of Shilo's blade; a soft humming sound could be heard.

Shilo swung downward; Inuyasha blocked with Tessaiga, but to his surprise Shilo's sword had started to eat away at Tessaiga like the chainsaw Kagome had shown him once. He pulled back but the damage had already been done, a huge chunk of Tessaiga's blade had been chipped off and cracks started to spread along the blade.

Inuyasha gapped at the gouge in his sword. In a single attack the wolf demon had nearly broke Tessaiga in half, he also noticed that every spot were the wolf attacked there was a nick or dent making the legendary fang look like its rusty from.

"You understand nothing of Tessaiga's power. Tell me Inuyasha have you ever actually tried to learn how to use that sword? Do you even know how to unlock is ultimate technique?" Shilo questioned the hanyou. From what he had gathered from Kagome's memories Inuyasha had suffered a harsh life from both humans and demons. That was expected of a hanyou, but that was no excuse to be ignorant. If life hands you a shitty hand make a new one.

"What are you talking about? I know the wind scar, Backlash wave, and its demonic absorption powers what more is there to know?" Inuyasha rebuked angrily, Shilo shook his head. He could not believe this fool was of Inutaisho's blood.

"I guess you really don't know do you? Well if you don't know then I guess there is a reason for it." Shilo narrowed his eyes as he looked towards the west. He didn't have time to play around anymore. Charging up Kagome's Reiyoukai Shilo stalked towards the hanyou a mixture of blue and red energy swirling in his hand. "I don't have any more time to deal with you, but I can't kill you. so I'll make sure you can't follow."

With lightning fast speed Shilo slammed his palm into Inuyasha's chest before he could even see it coming. The hanyou screamed out in pain as the purifying and demonic energy tore way at him, till finally he collapsed on the ground unconscious, his hair black as the night.

"What did you do to him?" Kagome panicked from inside the mental world.

"Calm down Kagome. I just temporary purified his demonic powers of a few hours, but the time he wakes, we will be long gone." Shilo reassured the miko. He had wondered what their relationship was, so he took a peek into the girl's thoughts and feeling. He had concluded that once this girl had romantic feeling for the inu hanyou, but after much hurt and betrayal, by the said hanyou her feelings had become more of sister's concern.

For her part Kagome was surprised to find that she had to the power to turn Inuyasha human at any time. This spoke volumes of her powers because the only other time Inuyasha had turned human other than the night of the new moon was at the scared mountain, Hakushin.

Kagome was pulled out of her musings when she noticed that they were no longer at the village, but flying through the trees heading in the direction of the well. She wasn't sure how she knew, but Shilo was worried about something.

"What's the rush? I mean I want to get back to my family as soon as possible but you seem to be going a bit over board."

Shilo remained silent for several minutes before answering. "Someone's coming, and from they're scent there not here to wish us a farewell," Shilo said skidding to a stop in the clearing where the well was located fangs bared. He drew his sword from its sheath, ready to fight if needed.

"Who's coming?" Kagome questioned the wolf as she tried to sense whomever he was talking about, it took a moment but the familiar aura had her eyes wide as the icily cold figure stepped out of the tree line sword drawn.

Shilo growled "Sesshomaru."


	3. Chapter 3

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 3: A tag along to the future

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from spice and wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul

Sesshomaru observed the battle ground where Naraku was slayed. The scent of his idiotic half-brother and followers were all over the place, but the scent of the miko girl, the one with the ridiculous kimono smelt strange. It was not the scent of a ningen, but a youkai, a very powerful youkai and one that he knew.

"Rin, grab hold," The inu ordered his young ward. The little ningen girl clamped herself firmly onto his fluffy tail. They had been moving at a faster pace as of late, and it became necessary for the demon lord to carry the young girl as he no longer trusted Jaken to protect the girl after the last incident, where the toad youkai almost got the little girl killed.

Once Rin was securely wrapped in the fluffy length of his tail, Sesshomaru transformed into a blue ball of light and streaked across the sky leaving Jaken and Ah Uh behind. Jaken quacked stupidity at his lord's abrupt departure with the human girl and leaving his faithful servant behind, while Ah uh simply shook both of his heads and bedded down on some grass, wondering when the day will come that the toad will realize he was painfully annoying. Maybe they could barbecue the toad and offer him as a treat for their master and their new human caretaker.

Rin rested soundly against the fluffy comfort that was Sesshomaru's tail. The demon lord knew the girl had longed to get hold of it from the way she always stared, but was always too afraid to ask, course it was up in the air if he would've allowed such an action.

Now normally, Sesshomaru left Rin behind if there was a chance of endangering his young ward; he was very fond of the girl and had accepted her as member of his little pack, and the matter he was currently pursuing would affect the girl directly.

Shilo Kane his former rival as heir to the western lands has been released from his imprisonment with in the sword Konjigoku. He still remembered the day he was sealed and all power was transferred to his father and the Kane clan disappeared from the lands, but now that Shilo had returned things would never be the same.

The well in which he'd seen the strange miko enter and disappear by chance one day was the key. If Shilo returned to the past everything would change. There was a good chance of Sesshomaru never meeting Rin, she would be condemned to her horrific death, and he was far too protective of her to allow that, so he had one choice, kill Shilo.

Sesshomaru landed just short of the clearing, containing the well and gently placed Rin against the trunk of nearby tree and told her to stay. The girl gave a curt nod and held the fang shaped amulet he had given her for protection close to her chest. Should anyone try to harm her she could teleport to his side if he was nearby or place a barrier around herself if he was not. The amulet was charged with both his youkai and her developing miko powers.

He entered the clearing just as the miko girl skidded to halt, sporting the Kane's clan's traditional red hair and wolfish features, Konjigoku strapped to her back.

"Sesshomaru," He heard the girl growl her voice gruff and over layered with Shilo's making it sound like two people talking at once. Sesshomaru rested his hand on Bakusaiga's hilt, he would give the wolf lord one chance to back down, if not he would strike him/her down.

"Shilo," Sesshomaru said statically as usual. "I see you have been released, pity you weren't given a more suitable body." He smirked looking over the possessed girls form. She didn't look half bad as a youkai, he would admit, of course Rin probably wouldn't be too pleased with 'the nice lady' being turned into a wolf youkai.

Shilo grunted as he crossed his arms over his…err Kagome's chest; he was starting to feel pretty eager to get back to his time and body. This was weird.

"Tch, not my fault she was chosen, but tell me what are you doing here? This is pretty far out of your territory, plus I didn't think you liked Inuyasha, or has Ishimaru ordered that he finally be taught the ways of the inu?"

"Who's Ishimaru?" Kagome asked listening to the conversation in the mental world. She couldn't imagine Sesshomaru following anyone's orders.

"Ishimaru is Sesshomaru's older twin brother." Shilo explained loving the surprise gasp from Kagome. He was guessing that Inuyasha didn't even know about Ishimaru, course him and Sesshomaru were so similar looking you couldn't tell the difference if it weren't for their markings. But then again Ishi shows a little more emotion then Sesshomaru ever will. The twin inu would maybe smile once more a year then his younger counterpart.

"He's also the true ruler of the western lands. Ishimaru protects the castle and the inner lands, while Sesshomaru takes care of the outer lands, so tell me why you are here?" Shilo asked turning serious. Years ago, he and Sesshomaru were equals, and still are, but there was only so much he could do in Kagome's body. Right now Sesshomaru had the advantage.

Sesshomaru glared at the wolf as he drew Bakusaiga. Shilo always did whatever he wanted, regardless of the consequences, and long ago Sesshomaru could ignore that, but now his actions would affect him and what was his. It was time to put the wild wolf down.

"You will cause great unrest in the land if you are allowed to return, so this Sesshomaru will kill you before you cause too much damage." Sesshomaru lunged forward, Shilo quickly drew Konjigoku and blocked spending sparks flying as the two Daiyoukai battled for dominance.

Since Kagome didn't possess the muscle capacity, Shilo side stepped round housed kicked the inu lord in the back. Sesshomaru was stronger, but with Kagome's flexible body they surpassed him in speed and agility. This was coming in handy as Sesshomaru continued his assault on the miko-turned-demon.

"What should we do?" Kagome panicked from inside her mind. Shilo was being overwhelmed quickly, if he called on anymore of his power, the surge would cause her to explode and that would be the end of it. Then an idea came to her. "Shilo talk to him! You know Sesshomaru, there has to be more to this then he's telling us."

The wolf parried another strike from the Inu lord, and took a quick sniff of the air. He smelt the scent of a human female on Sesshomaru, it was strange because last time he checked Sesshomaru didn't like humans, but it did make him that Kagome could be right.

"Kagome, what do you know of Sesshomaru and humans?"

Kagome felt joy, as this was the first time someone didn't argue with her when she comes up with an idea. "He still doesn't like humans, but he doesn't go out of his way to harm them either. Though if I remember correctly there is a little human girl named Rin that travels with him."

Shilo raised an eyebrow as he jumped away from another of Sesshomaru's attacks. He sniffed the air again this time widening his senses. Faintly just outside of the clearing he could smell the scent of the same human on Sesshomaru that had to be the girl.

"Sesshomaru stop," Shilo ordered coldly pointing his sword in the direct of Rin, Shinku Yaiba charged and ready. "I don't want to harm a child, so please let's talk this out."

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. The wolf had managed to sniff out Rin and was threatening her, he could easy strike the wolf down, but there was no way to be certain if he could stop the attack if Shilo decided to fire, so with no other choice he sheathed his sword as Shilo did the same.

"Good, now tell me the real reason your trying to stop me. It has something to with that girl over yonder, correct?" Shilo questioned the inu lord, who remained silent, which meant that he was right on the money. "Call her here. You know I can be reasonable."

"Rin doesn't like wolves." Sesshomaru said statically, but none the less called the girl to his side. "Rin come here."  
>Within seconds the small girl come sprinting out of the tree heading straight towards her lord at beak neck speeds, but still somehow managed to stop before she crashed into Sesshomaru's leg.<br>"Yes milord?" She chirped cheerfully. Sesshomaru could smell the subtle scent of fear arouse from the girl. Somehow she knew that Shilo was a wolf, but she kept her composure in front of him. He was proud of her for this.

"Sit and listen, there is a matter that concerns you." Sesshomaru said staring down wolf lord. "Let the girl take control, she will not frighten Rin as you do."

Shilo sighed; he was looking forward to speaking with the young child who managed to change Sesshomaru so much. "Such a shame, but I will comply. I warn you I will be keeping a sharp eye on you," he warned, releasing his control of Kagome's body. Instantly Kagome's hair changed from red to black and her claws returned to normal.

Cheerfully the miko girl waved to the small girl sitting beside the inu lord. "Hello Rin, nice to meet you again," she smiled widely as the little girl waved back with her own toothy grin. Rin didn't know was going on, but she was happy to see Kagome again, even if she was a bit different.

"Keep on track Kagome," Shilo ordered from his mind. He didn't like that they were all but defenseless now, since Kagome would not fight with the child so close, but Sesshomaru seemed to care for the child and the child cared for Kagome, so he was in the same boat.

"Right of course," She nodded staring down the inu lord. "Ok, Sesshomaru, what is the real reason you don't want Shilo to go back?"

Sesshomaru growled softly. He didn't like being questioned, but he agreed to be civil as long as Shilo did the same. "If Shilo goes back and you with him, thing will change, and that leaves the possibility of this Sesshomaru never meeting Rin, or obtaining the power I possess now." The iInu lord reluctantly explained. He tried his best to not look at the small child at his feet or see the tears of joy falling form her eyes. This was the first time he admitted his affection for the girl. As much as he wanted to deny it, she was like a daughter to him.

Shilo knew Sesshomaru was serious; he would never joke or lie about something like that, playing tricks wasn't Sesshomaru's style. But what to do, the inu was right when he said things would change. Of course, it would Kagome doing the changing, not him. There was only one course of action they could take if they were going to resolve this matter peacefully.

"Kagome, tell Sesshomaru we will take the girl with us. That way she'll be exempted from any changes."

"How are we going to do that? You said it takes the soul of daiyoukai take someone with us, and you can't split your soul again." Kagome reminded him.

"Yes," Shilo nodded, and then directed her attention to the pair in front of them. "But there is another daiyoukai standing in front of us last time I checked."

Sesshomaru watched as the miko's eyes glossed over. Oh how easily, he could kill her and Shilo right now, but he knew Rin would forever mourn the miko's death, and could possibly end up hating him. That was not a risk he was willing to take… yet.

"We have come to a solution," he heard the miko say. He was curious as to what their plan was. "If you infused a piece of your soul with Rin's then she can travel with us through the well."

Now this was unexpected, Sesshomaru thought looking at the transformed miko. He looked to Rin. He would still be giving her up, yes, but he had to think about Rin's future too. If he did infuse his soul with hers, she would become like this girl, youkai, but yet not youkai. His brother's world echoed in his mind. One day you will have to give her up, give her to someone who will care for her as you have and more.

"Tell me girl, if this Sesshomaru agrees, would you care for Rin? Be her teacher, protector, and mother? Can you accept this girl as you own?" If she didn't answer correctly, then he would strike them down here and now.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. She never in a million year would have expected Sesshomaru to say such things, but he was doing just that. She looked at Rin and saw the confusing in her brown eyes, and the fear and sadness as well.

"If Rin wishes to come with us, then I swear on my life I will take care of her as my own." She vowed, now it was up to Rin to decide. Kagome walked away from the pair to give them some privacy, which was hard with her new hearing.

Sesshomaru knelt before his young ward. The miko girl had moved away for Rin's convenience, but he knew if she wanted to she could still hear them. Rin looked at him with a sadden expression.

"Does Lord Sesshomaru not want Rin around anymore? If it's something that Rin has done, Rin is sorry!" The girl cried keeping her tears in check. Sesshomaru made sure his back was towards the miko, he had no worries about a sneak attack from either her or Shilo, so he was free to show his emotion a little bit.

"It is nothing you have done Rin. You have been a very good girl," he said affectingly ruffling the girl's hair. "You are being given a choice, if you choose to take it; you will be like me as we will be true pack. In doing so you will be separated from me, but this Sesshomaru promises you that we shall meet again."

Rin didn't know how to feel as Sesshomaru explained what was happening. She was excited about the possibility of going with Kagome, but she didn't want to leave Lord Sesshomaru behind either, but he said they would meet again.

"If Rin will really see Lord Sesshomaru again then I would like to travel with Lady Kagome for a while, but Lord Sesshomaru will always be first in Rin's heart." The little girl smiled sweetly. Sesshomaru replaced his mask of indifference and pulled her close.

"Very well this will hurt for a moment but bear with it as best you can," he warned the girl before plunging his fangs in into her shoulder. Injecting her with a piece of her soul, Rin's eyes turned the color of gold and silver steaks appeared though her black hair as fangs and claws replaced her human teeth and nails. All the while Rin held in her screams of pain till the process was finally over and she was reborn.

Gently Sesshomaru cradled the newinuyoukai in his arm as he handed her over to Kagome's out stretched arms. He stepped away and reached for one of his fangs and ripped it out of his mouth and handed it to the miko.

"Use this fang to forge her weapon when she comes of age and take care of her or your death will be a painful one," he warned before walking away. Kagome shivered as she watched the inu lord walk away, just what did she get herself into?

"Come on Kagome it's time to go." Shilo urged the miko. He wanted to get going before Sesshomaru changed his mind, he was still curious as to why the inu lord agreed to let them take the girl.

Staring down into the dark depth of the well, Kagome stood on the ledge and looked around one last time and jumped in.

Sesshomaru watched the miko and Rin disappear, their scents vanishing as they fell into the well. He growled as he smelt the presence of his brother coming closer.

"I'm surprised you let her go Sessh, I really thought you were going to kill that girl and Shilo along with her." Ishimaru said appearing from the trees. He looked almost exactly like his brother, but he wore two tails of fur over both his shoulders, the symbolizing him as the ruler of the western lands, and his demonic marking were jagged instead of straight like Sesshomaru's.

"You said I would have to give her up, so it was better to give her to that miko then some random bitch." Sesshomaru rebuked. "Besides you have been planning for Shilo's return for a while now, you didn't give me a choice in the matter."

Ishimaru shook his head. "There is always a choice Sesshomaru. We have all made them, now it will be those two girls that will decide the fate of these lands. They will be the key to our survival. Besides the time is almost at hand, and Rin will be safer than anywhere else in all of the lands."

"So it has begun." Sesshomaru said staring at the horizon, the return of Black Soul.


	4. Chapter 4

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 4: Future shock! A trip to the zoo?

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from spice and wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul

The first thing Kagome noticed when she exited the well is her new sense of smell and how horrible the smug and pollution of her time stung her nose painfully. Rin moaned in her sleep subconsciously covering her nose.

"So this is what Inuyasha smells when he comes here." Kagome commented covering her nose. Now wonder he didn't like to stay here long, she thought looking around the shine for her family. Souta was still at school and mom and grandpa had left the house.

"They left well over an hour ago." Shilo said from inside the mental world. He too could smell Kagome's world with her senses and he felt like tearing off his own nose. However that wasn't an option, but it was time to get down to business. "Kagome we must find me a temporary vassal. I believe it is bad enough to tell you family you've been turned into a Youkai and must leave them, no need to tell them you have a male demonic spirit living inside you too right?"

He did have a point, she concluded. "So what should I do? I can't just let you inhabit some random person."

"Your right, plus unless they have Reiyoukai power like you the body will be destroyed once I enter, so we will need a vassal of Youkai descent, a wolf to be precise." Shilo explained. Kagome wondered where they would find such a body in her time, but Shilo already had the answer. "We must go to the place known as the Zoo. I feel that is the best place to start our search."

"Ok," Kagome shrugged, she didn't have any other ideas at the moment. "What should we do with Rin?"

"Take her with us of course," He said. It would not do to have the girl wake up in this strange world without at least one familiar face. Kagome nodded in agreement and began the long walk to the zoo, which was on the other side of town by the way.

Getting to the zoo was quiet the ordeal. After boarding the train to take her across town, Rin had awakened from her nap. The newly transformed Inu Rin was assaulted by smells of the polluted world and was frantic when she noticed that Sesshomaru was no longer with her. Kagome didn't know what to do when Rin started to cry, her attempts to sooth the poor girl hadn't worked and people were beginning to stare, which only made matters worse.

Finally Shilo took over and held Rin close to his/Kagome's chest and stared to purr. Wolves and dogs weren't that far apart, so he knew what gestures would calm the Inu girl. When Rin finally settle down she began asking a hundred questions a minute and Kagome did her best to keep up.

"Where are we? Is this were you live? Why does it smell so bad? Where are we going? What that thing? Why is everyone wearing such strange clothes?" And the list when on and on, by the time they reached their stop Kagome was exhausted.

"Oh what's this place? There sure are a lot of animals." Rin looked around in awe at the sights and smells around her. Kagome's world was sure full of many strange things, Rin concluded walking up to a tall box with strange letters. "Hey Kagome what's this?" She pointed at the big box.

"That's a vending machine Rin. You can get lots of different kinds of foods and drinks from them." Kagome explained checking her pockets for some change. Only to realize that she didn't have pockets.

Suddenly a number of gold coins appeared in her hand and jumped out her skin she counted up the value. "Wow where did this money come from?" Kagome wondered, and then felt a pull on her mental link with Shilo.

"I wish to try this S-O-D-A drink, so I pulled a little spare change from my pocket." Shilo said looking over the list of beverages. He was interested in the root beer and wondered if it was some kind of alcohol.

"But… how… that doesn't make any sense!" Kagome cried. How did someone without a body have pockets to pull money from? Whatever at least now she could let Rin try some soda. She inserted the coins into the machine and was surprise to see that the machine took the coins. Youkai magic she mused and pressed the buttons, she got a Root beer for Shilo, a grape soda for Rin and a cola for herself.

Sipping on their respected drinks, Kagome alternated between the root beer and cola, when Shilo took over. The two youkai loved the sweetness of the sugary drink demanded more, but Kagome warned them that it would rot out their teeth if they drank too much and they settled down.

"Well here we are." Kagome chirped standing in front of the wolf's exhibit. Down in the pen was a large grey wolf, when it caught whiff Shilo's Youkai scent it growled causing Rin to duck behind Kagome's leg. The miko sighed as she tried to comfort the girl.

"Kagome, throw Konjigoku in the den and I will take care of the rest." Shilo ordered ignoring Rin's fears. The sooner this was done, the sooner he could start showing her that he was not like the wolves that killed her.

Checking left and right to make sure no one was around Kagome removed Konjigoku from its hiding place on her back and threw the sword into the wolf's den. The sword skidded against the rocks and stopped just a foot away from the wolf.

Shilo flared his aura from within the sword. He could sense the youkai nature that lied dormant inside the beast and it responded to his call. Gradually the wolf inched closer and closer fangs bared. Shilo sent out a challenge through his aura and the wolf responded and bit down on the sword.

The wolf howled as Shilo's Youkai flooded its body; gradually the wolf's grey fur changed to red and grew to twice its size! Shilo was now in full control of the wolf's body. Sword clutched in his jaws, Shilo backed up a few paces and then sprinted forward at full speed and leap of one off the rocks to clear the fence that surrounds the den.

Kagome felt Rin gasp and hold on tighter to her leg when Shilo landed beside them. She extended her hand and accepted Konjigoku in her hand and replaced the sword on her back, where it once again concealed its self from sight.

Slowly Shilo approached the Inu girl and sniffed her hair and then gently licked her cheek affectingly. Rin giggled as Shilo's slobbered on her cheek and accidently scratched Shilo's ear, the wolf stilled causing Rin to think she had done something wrong till he leaned in closer and she happily continued to scratch his ears.

"Um, as touching as this is, we kind of need to get out of here before someone sees us." Kagome warned, hearing a tour group approaching. Shilo nodded and lifted Rin on his back with his head motioned Kagome to get on as well. The tour group was getting closer and Shilo barely had enough time to cast an illusion spell on the den, making it seem the wolf was still there, before taking off.

The two girls held on tight as Shilo called a cloud of youkai under his paws so he could fly. He made sure to travel fast so they wouldn't be spotted by any humans. The most people saw was a red blur pass by before they could be sure they'd seen anything.

When the trio reached Higurashi Shine, Shilo landed behind the well house and the let the girls off. The wolf lord sat on his hind legs and looked at two girls in front of him and said. "Kagome I have some knew for you. I have decided to let you stay in you time till you have completed you education, which is three mouths I believe from you're memories. While you are tending your studies I will be teaching Rin here in the way of the Kane clan and basic studies. This is the reason that I needed this vessel."

Kagome could hardly believe her ears! He was going to let her finish school! Granted she was far behind, but at least she would get to see her friends and family for a little while before going away for pretty much forever. Plus this way it doesn't look like she just disappeared. Well she is, but that's natural after you finish school.

"Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you! You're the best Shilo!" Kagome cheerfully cried hugging the wolf around the neck. Shilo awkwardly tried to pat Kagome with his paw, but his joints couldn't bend to the right angel, and the lack of air was making his vision blurry. She seemed to forget she still had the strength of youkai, Shilo whimpered, hoping she would understand and let him go so he could breathe!

It finally clicked that she was hurting him when his fur turned blue and she quickly released him. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologized to the wolf lord as the color returned to its right shade.

"Think nothing of it," Shilo coughed. "I smell that your family has returned, ready to break the new to them?"

Kagome sighed as she nodded yes. Now was a good as time as any, she thought leading Rin by the hand while Shilo trotted at her heels.

When Kagome walked through the door, her family cheerfully greeted her as they were about to sit down for supper. Her grandfather spouting his usual non based facts about legends and myths, while her brother asked if Inuyasha was coming over to eat too, and calmly as ever her mother Ayami just smiled at her daughter's return and offered a seat at the table.

"Welcome home Kagome, how long we'll you be staying with us this time?" Ayami asked her daughter, then took notice at the small child peering out from the door way. "Oh and who might you be dear?" She asked kneeling down to meet Rin face to face.

"Rin, ma'am," Rin said fiddling with her kimono. A touch of red adorned her cheeks when her stomach growled. "Would it be alright if Rin had some food too?"

Ayami smiled, "Why of course you can. Any friend of Kagome's is a friend of ours."

"That's good to hear." Shilo said entering the room. He tried to give a comforting smile, but forgot he was in wolf form and instead gave a very detailed view of his razor sharp fangs.

"HIYA A DEMON! Souta get behind me I'll protect you!" Grandfather declared pulling out a hand full of his sutras, which burst into flames when Shilo looked the old man's way.

"Listen, you don't have any spiritual powers, so I would suggest you keep a low head, or one day you will lose it." Shilo warned. He could feel Kagome's angry stare on his backside, so he better speak clearer, lest she get the wrong idea. "It is not I that will be doing the deed Kagome. You may not have noticed but there are still many Youkai about and in an age were humans rule they will do anything to keep themselves secret. It is very easy to make the death of an old man look like an accident if you know how." Shilo said gruffly taking bites out of the raw meat Kagome's mother had laid out for him. Hmm it was good.

Kagome sighed heavy knowing the wolf lord had a point. Many times she wished she could ignore it, but he was right there were still demons about, and they were powerful, they had to be to live in this world. She wondered if Sesshomaru was among them. On second thought she didn't want to know.

"Ok listen I'll explain everything." Kagome began telling them about how she defeated Naraku and how since she used Shilo's power to do it; she had to go back to his original time. She also told them how she got a hold of Rin and that the well will seal itself after she travels through it one more time. They were all devastated by the news, here they hoped they could finally have their Kagome back, but once again the cruel hand of fate ripped her from them again. At the very least they would make their last three months together worthwhile.

Sitting off to the side, Shilo watched the family interact with each other, knowing it was him that would be the one to tear them away from their beloved Kagome. He thought of his only family, his elder brother, his father, and how he betrayed their trust and plunged the lands into Chaos. Even so he didn't regret it, he did it all for the woman he loved. If she wanted to Kagome could to the same, but her kind and caring heart would never allow her to do that. Also the binding seal that now entrapped the girl when she agreed to take responsibility when she grabbed hold of Konjigoku.

Curling his tail around his body Shilo let himself fall to sleep. He would make this right someday, one way or another.

The next morning Kagome awoke to her alarm clock for the first time in a long time. The sun had just begun to raise the orange sky clashing with the remaining darkness of the night. On the edge of her bed was Shilo with Rin wrapped comfortably in his tail. Last night after supper, the wolf lord allowed the little girl to play with him as if he were a dog, playing fetch, rubbing his belly, etc., so she could be more comfortable around him and wolves in general.

Carefully so not to wake the two, Kagome crawled out of bed and looked around for her school uniform. The red and black one Shilo had somehow made was cool but it was against school rules. Opening her closet door she was shocked to find that all her clothes including her spare uniform were all black or red.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you but as a member of the Kane clan you must wear those colors at all times, unless told otherwise by the head of the clan, and that's not me right now so you're out of luck." Shilo said softly falling back to sleep. Kagome sighed as she pulled out a black shirt and red skirt and went about her morning ritual.

After a quick breakfast, and saying good bye to her mother, Kagome ran across the court yard and down the long flight of stairs that lead to the shine. She stopped and blinked, how did she get down the stairs so fast? She wondered looking back at the insane number of steps.

"Youkai speed duh!" She told herself. She now had the power of a youkai, so of course she could move much faster than any human. Kagome looked at her watch and then in the direction of the school. How fast was she?

Getting into the runner stance, Kagome counted down from three and on the count of one, took off like a bullet out of a gun! Bystanders caught a flash of black and red, before dismissing it as a not enough coffee.

Kagome was having a blast! She'd ridden many times on Inuyasha's back, but this was a new experience for her. She was leaping over streets and running along walls and rails like it was second nature to her. She passed a bunch of school girls the wind that she was creating blew they're skirts up and the girls cried into shock as they tried to cover their panties.

"Oops… I better slow down a little." She chucked, she skidded to a stop at the front gate of her school and hoped that no one saw her. Taking a sniff, she found that there was no one else here but for a few teachers that were located on the other side of the school. She looked at her watch and was surprised to find that she was twenty minutes early!

"While I might as while get started on all the homework that I missed." She sighed walking into the school. Now she just had to figure out how to explain her new look to her teachers and friends.

Author's note

I'll end it here for now. If any of you are wondering why Shilo knows so much about Kagome's time, it's because he's connected to her mind and there for knows all that she knows. Next chapter will be out soon. Please review it helps really it does. Also if you have any suggestions or question don't be afraid to speak your mind!


	5. Chapter 5

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 5: Kagome's tutor. Voices

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from spice and wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul

_Mental talk_

Kagome fidgeted nervously under the stares of her teachers and classmates. Showing up after being gone for a long time was awkward, showing up in a different uniform was even more awkward, but showing up after long time in a different uniform with red streaks in your hair and different color eyes was seriously awkward

"Miss Kagome, I understand that you have been gone for a long time, but showing up with your hair dyed and eye contacts while wearing a different uniform is unforgiveable!" The teacher seethed, but then sighed. "But your new step father called and said it was part of his clan's rules so you're excused."

Gasping like a fish out of water Kagome slumped in her chair. Then it hit her, since when did she have a step father? Thinking back Shilo said something about him technically being her father now that some of his Youkai had merged with her soul.

_You can thank me later._ She heard Shilo's voice say inside her mind, nearly making Kagome jump out of her chair. Quickly she looked around to see where the wolf lord was, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

_I'm currently in the principal's office._ Shilo grinned pretending to listen to the middle aged man ramble on and on about their school ethic and policies. Frankly he didn't give a shit, but he nodded his head when the time was right.

_How are you here? I mean how are you here without causing a massive panic? _Kagome said mentally and then added. _And why did you say you're my step father? _

_I took on human from, it's easy for someone like me and the fact I'm part Kitsune helps too, foxes are the best at transformation. _Shilo explained feeling ready to knock the fat man in front of him out. Listening to this useless babble was boring! _I got here about ten minutes before you did. We'll have to work on your speed sometime. Your mother was the one to suggest the step father idea and I thought it would be easier to explain your long absences, with real doctor documentation. We'll talk about that later, listen to your sensei. And the answer is seven. _

The mental link cut off leaving Kagome confused as the teacher asked her to solve the problem on the board.

Taking mathematical advice from a 1000 year old demon may not be the best idea, but she didn't have a clue what the answer could be, so here's to hope. ""Umm… seven?" Kagome answered uncertainly.

The teacher blinked and then smiled. "Very good Kagome, glad to see you've been keeping up with your studies while you were sick. Please come to the board and solve this problem for the class." Kagome nervously walked to the front of the class and accepted the chalk from the teacher and looked at board trying to solve the problem.

_X=13.9 _Shilo answered again inside the miko's mind. Carefully he explained how to solve the problem and Kagome followed his directions on the board. They continued to do this in all of Kagome's classes till the bell for the students to go home finally rang.

Kagome was thankful. It has been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to go fall down on a nice pillow and sleep, but of course her friends had other ideas as they grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away to their favorite hangout.

"So Kagome, when were you going to tell us your mother got remarried? I know it's your mother business and that you'd been sick, but you could have called us." Yuka complained, it felt like Kagome was keeping secrets from them and the diseases that keep aligning her friend keep sounding more and more ridiculous. Honesty if Hojo didn't walk up with some sort of medicine every time Kagome was around, you would think someone was making them up.

Here we go again, Kagome sighed, the constant grilling about her life, more importantly her love life. She knew the girls met well, but for once she wished they would just leave her alone, it's not like she'll ever be seeing Inuyasha again, and no matter what they thought she wasn't attracted to Hojo. Perhaps she should just be happy they were more interesting in her "new" step father rather than her choice in men.

Kagome chuckled nervously, "Yeah… huh funny story there." How was she going to explain this one? _Shilo! I know you're listening, help me out here! _She mentally screamed at the wolf lord. She swore she could hear him laughing at her.

_Sorry pup, I'm a little busy, _Shilo said. Really he was sitting outside watching and listening to everything. He was in wolf form, and sized down to that of a normal dog. This would attract less attention than his human form. Mainly because he was just too damn sexy for women not to drool over him, now he knew how Sesshomaru felt at the yearly Youkai gatherings. He of course had always skipped and went to be with Aisha when that time came around. Funny how her father never noticed she disappeared during the party.

Back inside Kagome struggled to answer the million questions her friends were throwing at her. Like what was her step father name? How did he meet her mother? What did he look like? What connection did he have to make school let her wear her red and black uniform? That was just the start of it. Luckily hanging out with Rin had prepared her for this.

"Ok first off, his name is Shilo Kane. He and mom met at one of the hospitals were I was being treated, and was the one help figure out what was wrong with me. Apparently I was accidently injected with something that lowered my immunity and my body had to rebuild its tolerance to disease, which is why I don't have to worry about missing anymore school, because my immunity is back to where it should be." Kagome lied. Seriously saying she had cancer might have been easer then fifty million diseases.

"So what does he look like?" Ayumi pressured getting really close to Kagome's face.

"Oh yeah, let's see," Kagome thought thinking back to when she met Shilo in the mental world. Hopefully his human disguise looked like his original form. "He as red hair down to his shoulders, blue eyes, and tanned." She continued to weave a story off the top of her head, Shilo listening and paying very close attention to his adopted pup's tale. He needed to know what role to play and pass the information along to Kagome's mother.

Personally Shilo felt this farce was nothing but trouble, but Kagome's mother Ayame asked him to play along. Even if was only for a little while. She wanted to have a complete family again. Since he would be the reason for the family's separation, he could not refuse such a plea from one so kind hearted.

Meanwhile at the Higurashi shine, Rin was busy practicing with her new found powers. Last night after she had fallen asleep, Shilo entered her dreams and started to teach her the basics of her powers and how to use them. He even showed her how to perform the Youkai whip; the thing Sesshomaru uses.

Now she was working on making the techniques come to life. So far she managed summon forth her Youkai, and with a flick of her wrist she released a whip of pink energy and whacks it against one of the many trees that surrounded the area. Unfortunately the attack had no power behind it and barely bruised the bark.

Rin wondered what she was doing wrong. For hours now she has not managed to harm the tree, then the answer came to her, she didn't want to harm the tree. Killing intent that is the key behind every attack Shilo told her, if one did not have will to kill then their attacks would reflect that and does no harm.

She was at a lost. She wanted to get stronger to make Lord Sesshomaru proud of her, but it was against her nature to want to kill. Looking at the tree again, Rin began to imagine the bandits that had killed her parents and siblings. Something snapped inside the little girl as her aura flared as her eyes turned red with rage. Flexing her claws she unleashed the other attack Shilo showed her, Shinku Tsu, five red blades few from her hand and cleaved the tree into five sections.

The upper branches began to fall on the girl, but she simply swept her hand to the side and released another wave of blade chopping the falling branches to ribbons!

Rin fell to her knees exhausted. She didn't know what come over her, it was like there was an animal inside of her and it wanted out. Stopping a small squirrel nearby, she quickly sprang to her feet and caught it by the tail before it could get away.

"I'm kind of hungry." She said in a trace. Slowly she raised her claws, ready to slice the poor creature's guts out and devour its tasty insides. However before the deed could be done, Ayami stepped outside and announced lunch was ready, instantly Rin dropped the little critter and sprinted towards the house.

"Yay lunch time!" She chirped happily skidding to a stop in front of the door. "What's for lunch Mrs. Higurashi?"

Ayame laughed heartily, Rin reminded her so much of Kagome it was almost scary. "I thought we could try some curry and rice."

Rin smiled. "That sounds good. I'm so hungry I could eat Jaken!" The little girl joked accepting the plate of curry and rice. Outside Grandpa mourned the loss of his favorite tree.

Back at the restaurant the girls had finally stopped grinding Kagome about Shilo and moved on to the next topic Kagome's love life. The girls insisted that she give Hojo a chance, now that she had finally rid herself of that no good two timer. Before Kagome could explain that she had no romantic feeling for the health nut, the man himself walked in, making Kagome wonder what took him so long, seeing how he usually shows up much sooner.

Outside Shilo let out vicious growl when he caught sight of the boy. His inner beast was raging out of control! The urge to walk in and snap the whelp's neck was over whelming! The way he was looking at his adoptive daughter was sickening and he felt he better walk in and resolve this issue, before he did snap the boy's neck.

"Hey Kagome glad to see your back in school, I brought some herb that would help clear up your blood flow." Hojo offered the bundle of what looked like tree roots to the miko, for some reason he never notices the look of disgust as she pushed the roots away to the center of the table.

Is he really that dense or in denial? Kagome wondered waiting for the next part of their normal routine. Hojo asking her out on a date, it wasn't that she didn't like Hojo, but she just didn't feel that way about him. Also after graduation she wouldn't ever see him again, so it would be better for her to just break the news to him. The question was how to do it?

A sudden chill ran up Kagome's spine. A very dangerous and violent demonic aura was raging nearby, and she knew it had to be Shilo. How she knew that she didn't know, but when he walked through the door with raging blood red eyes slighted on Hojo, the how didn't matter anymore.

_Alpha angry, _she heard a voice say from within her mind. This would have freaked her out more if it didn't look like Shilo was going to spill Hojo's guts over the floor. _Alpha kill boy for ogling pup. _The voice said as Shilo slowly made his way to her table, claws ready.

_SHILO stop he doesn't know what he's doing! _Kagome pleaded through the mental link.

_Stay put Omega, _Shilo ordered, his voice was gruff and sounded like some sort of beast. It had to be his inner demon in control, Kagome realized, and quickly stood up and stepped in between Shilo and Hojo.

"Sorry but Shilo's here to pick me up. Lots of things to do you know." Kagome fibbed pushing Shilo outside the restaurant as her friends stared bewildered, by her sudden action.

Shilo's inner demon growled when his pup got in the way and attracted the other females' attention as well as his prey. Reluctantly he settled backed down as his more domesticated side took back control. He would keep an eye on the boy; there was something about him that he didn't like.

The walk home was a silent one. Neither Kagome nor Shilo tried to make conversation. For his part Shilo wondered how he let his inner demon gain control of him again. Not since his battle with his brother had it stirred and now it was awake again and ready to cause havoc. If things got any worse Kagome would have to leave for his time earlier than expected. The aftermath of letting his inner demon move free in this era would make the battle of Sekigahara look like a children's scuffle.

As they neared the top of the stairs Kagome decided they should discuss what happened at the restaurant and the voice she heard. Now that things have calmed down the realization of voices in her head was kind of scary, and right now the only one who could help her was the wolf demon standing beside her.

"Shilo, why were you trying to kill Hojo?" Kagome said bluntly. So far the wolf had been very controlled, but Sesshomaru's words of how wild and untamed Shilo was in the past started to come to the for front of her mind.

Shilo stiffened when Kagome asked her question. She reminded him of his mate Aisha blunt like cub and hit like one too. He didn't know why the human male upset him so much, yeah he was ogling Kagome like a side of beef, and that would upset any father, but there was something more, but he couldn't put his claw on it.

"I don't know." He said solemnly. "It might be his scent. He could smell like someone that has crossed me before. I also have no love to spare for any of the Hojo clan." He added as an afterthought. There was something about that clan that made his blood boil.

Kagome shifted nervously. Perhaps it would be simpler if they just left matter alone and kept as far away from Hojo as possible.

"Well let's just leave that alone. We're not going to be here long, so it shouldn't matter, if you stay away from Hojo, right?"

Shilo hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes, that will suffice for now." He said continuing towards the house. Before he could get too far Kagome called out to him again.

"One more question what does Omega mean?" She was curious about the term meant in wolf. In Latin it means "The end" but somehow she didn't thing this was the case.

Shilo smirked as he continued to walk away. "You don't need to know that right now, but someday you will. Now come on supper getting cold and you'll need to eat and get rested, because tomorrow after school you'll be studying with me."

"Huh, somehow I feel he isn't going to be helping me with my math." Kagome sighed following the wolf lord. This was going to be an interesting three mouths.

Author's note

This Chapter's a little short, but not by much. So can anyone guess why Shilo doesn't like Hojo? Anyway very soon we'll be moving going to back to the past, but not before some more modern era adventures.


	6. Chapter 6

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 6: Graduation, return to past

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from spice and wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul

_Mental talk_

Kagome griped the hilt of her sword as she crept through what remains of Inuyasha's forest. 700 years of civilization has taken its toll but there were still enough trees left around the shrine for Shilo to train her and Rin in the ways of the wolf.

Over the past three months the wolf lord as taught the two girls how to track, smell and determine what was poisonousness and what was edible, and that was all in the first two weeks! Next he began teaching them his style of sword fighting and helping Kagome keep up with her studies, while teaching Rin how to read. This greatly increased the girls' physical and mental abilities and by the third month he had begun to help them control their Youkai and spiritual powers.

Now Rin's spiritual powers were on par with Kagome's abilities before the training, though the young Inu had a lot more technique's in her pocket then Kagome did. Both Shilo and Kagome were amazed at the girl's progress. Her eagerness to learn and boundless energy made it easy for her to pick up on things. That and the part of Sesshomaru's soul that dwelled inside the girl.

Kagome had gone through her own changes. Now that someone has taken the time to actually train her. She was proving much more powerful than anybody would have believed. In fact if Inuyasha or any of her friends had bothered to get her properly trained three years ago, Naraku would have been dead a long time ago.

None the less Shilo was impressed and that filled Kagome with pride. Before she had always had to sit on the sidelines and watch as her friends fought and protected her. When she did fight Inuyasha would get angry and yelled at her for getting in the way, and tell her to stay back and let him protect her.

In the beginning it was kind of sweet, him worrying about her, but as time went on; she began to realize that Inuyasha didn't want her to get stronger. He didn't want her to leave his protection; she realized when she began training under Shilo just how dependent she was on her friends.

When she told Shilo of this he agreed and told her that while it was good to have friends to rely on, you had to be able to defend yourself. That was how he was raised. Shilo's father Lord Shinjuku Kane, trained Shilo and his older brother Dove from a young age. The training was tough and harsh, but Shinjuku just wanted to make sure his son's would be safe. Yes he would come to their aid if needed, but he wouldn't fight their battles for them. Shilo believed this right down to his soul and wanted to make sure that Kagome and Rin would be able to handle the harsh battles the ravaged his time.

A twig snapped in the distance, awaking Kagome from her thoughts and back to reality. There were only two days left until they would leave this era forever. Graduation was tomorrow, but right now she had to graduate from Shilo's training.

Rin had gone first and passed with flying colors. The test was to track Shilo down in the forest and grab the fang that hung around his neck. Kagome wondered how Rin managed to do that, but the little girl had sworn not to tell.

Opening her senses Kagome sniffed the air. The constant smog that polluted her era was ever present, but underneath all that she could smell the ancient scent of the trees and flowers that dotted the forest floor. There was still however no trace of Shilo's scent.

_He must be masking it along with his aura_, Kagome determined; the link between them was also closed. That only left her with her hearing and sight. She knew that your eyes could easy be deceived and closed them, leaving her in total darkness. _Listen for his heart, listen. _She whispered listening for familiar beat of the wolf heart, but even that was quite.

_He's close_. Holding one's breath one can stop their heart for a certain period of time. This technique was mainly used by assassins. Which as it turns out, despite his wild and recklessly fighting style, Shilo was an excitant assassin.

The wind blew rustling the leaves of the trees. _Now! _Turning on her heel Kagome blocked the strike aimed at her head and blasted a wave of purifying light out of her palm. The attack proved to be useless as Shilo had already moved safety out of the way.

"Come on you have to do better than that!" Shilo taunted releasing Shinku Yaiba. A red blade of demonic energy tore through the trees heading straight towards Kagome ready to cut the girl down!

Quickly Kagome raised a barrier and blocked the attack, but she wasn't done. Charging her sword with both demonic and miko energy she swung down releasing a deadly barrage of demonic and purifying blades that shredded all in their path.

Shilo saw the attack coming and smirked. His pup as learned well, but he still had a few tricks left. With a flick of his wrist he batted the blades aside with his sword and charged in for another strike. He saw that Kagome was still in the same spot and felt that something was wrong; she knew better then to stay in one place.

Picking up a stone, he threw it at the miko, only for it to phase through her. The Kagome before him was a fake!

"Cleaver," Shilo praised opening his senses. She even managed to hide her scent, very impressive, but he had ways of getting around that. Flipping his sword to a reverse grip, Shilo slammed the tip into to the ground, sending eight blades of red youkai in every direction.

From her hiding spot Kagome observed the Wolf lord's actions and wondered what he was going to do, when blades of youkai started cutting up the tree like butter. One of the blades was coming straight at her; quickly Kagome jumped out of the way the attack just missing by a hair!

Now that she was forced from hiding Kagome attacked head on, fiercely attacking Shilo with everything she had, her movements flowing like water. The two seemed to be dancing rather than fighting as they waived in and out between each other's attacks. However things could not go this way forever, so Shilo decided to see how his pup would handle this next attack.

Kagome eyed Shilo warily as he pushed away from her gaining distance. He must be planning to use another ranged Youkai attack, she thought, preparing an attack of her own. When Shilo's right arm began glowing red, she knew something wasn't right as the air became thick and heavy. The only other time she had felt this was when Sesshomaru transformed into his true form.

Shilo smiled wickedly as his demonic features emerged, extended canines, red eyes, and red demonic marking on his cheeks, his hair turned a dark shade of red; the color of blood. "I can't transform fully in this body, but a partial transformation should be good enough to help you understand just how powerful a Daiyoukai is."

A blinding red light engulfed the area as Shilo's arm grew into that's of a wolf's front leg, a really big leg! Which great effort Shilo swung the giant paw, tearing and shaking the earth! When the dust settled Kagome shook fear at the size of the trench that Shilo had created. If not for the barrier around the forest that protected the landscape they would have some serious problems.

"So my pup after seeing that, do still have the will to fight?" Shilo asked. This was the test to see if Kagome had the will to rule over the lands. Even the enemy was a thousand time your size and strength; this has been done since the time of his of his grandfather Shinto.

On shaky knees Kagome stood up and faced down the wolf lord. She had seen enough in her life to know that just because an opponent was big, it didn't mean he was impossible to defeat. Sword at the ready Kagome charged the blade with Reiyoukai and pushed forward unafraid as wings of light formed on her back.

Grinning like a maniac Shilo swung his paw with all his might and met Kagome head on, resulting in a blast of energy so great that it blacked out the entire city!

When the dust finally settled Shilo stood in a huge crater with Kagome at his feet. His right arm burned from the purifying energy. He smiled down at that unconscious girl and lifted her into his arms, wincing as she touched his charcoaled skin.

"You done good Kagome, you're ready. This however is just the starting point. You'll get stronger and stronger till the day finally comes were you'll full fill your vow. Until that day I wish you happiness." Shilo whispered to the night. He wished that he could feel regret for placing that girl in this position, but he found his happiness with Aisha and his future pup. Nothing could change that not the might of his father or the threats of the ruling lords.

Kagome awoke the next day felling like someone dropped a building on top of her. Despite the rapid healing her body still ached from her battle with Shilo. Not that you could tell since her skin didn't even have the slightest blemish on it.

Groggily she rolled out of bed and began to get ready for the day. Today was her last day of high school. She wanted everything to be perfect, only it seemed that fates had other ideas. Looking in her mirror Kagome found that her body had once again gone over another transformation.

Tribal tattoos decorated her cheeks and body. From her arms to her legs a integrate design of spiraling twisting lines ran throughout her body. Pulling up her night shirt she found that the tattoos extended down her chest and thighs and if that wasn't enough the red steaks in her hair had gotten larger and whites of her eyes were black!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Kagome's scream echoed though out the entire shrine waking everybody from their sleep and scaring the birds from their branches.

The paddler of running feet thumbed against the floor as everybody stormed into Kagome's room. Silence filled the room as the humans looked at Kagome newest transformation well Kagome stared at Rin and Shilo who were also sporting tattoos.

"Ok every just calm down." Shilo said at the kitchen table. After everybody started freaking out he unleashed a wave of Youkai so massive it had everybody lying face down on the floor. "I'll emit that I may have forgotten about your Youkai marking manifesting after you pass your trails. They act as seals to your powers. It's to help stop your powers from raging out of control and killing someone you don't mean too. Normally their invisible, but since I activated them last night it will take a few hours for them to find you standard power influx. Meaning how much power you use without causing your aura to become visible."

"Well that's just great how am I going to go to graduation like this?" Kagome moaned. The hair, eyes and uniform was hard enough to explain, how in the world would she explain this?

Shilo let out a deep sigh, this era was so complex. "I'll cast an illusion spell over you, but if you'll have to maintain it yourself. If you let your emotions get out of hand the spell will disperse."

Kagome jumped with glee wrapping the wolf lord in a strong hug. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She cried as Shilo patted her on the back, casting the spell. Kagome was out the door faster than you could see and Shilo wondered what calamity would fall today.

Using her demonic speed Kagome made it to school with time to spare. Dodging her friends and most of all Hojo, she made her way to her first class, which was nothing except getting ready for the graduation ceremony tonight. Excitement swelled up inside of her as the teacher assigned them their jobs for the day.

Finally she would graduate school. For a while it looked like that was going to be impossible, but three month of hard core studying and work paid off. Walking pass a group of students she overheard them discussing the black out last night. She knew that she was responsible for that and hoped no one at the hospitals got hurt because of it.

It was then she finally realized that even if she wanted to she couldn't stay here in the modern era. Her powers were just too foreign to the modern world and if anyone discovered what she was they would make her a lab rat faster than you could blink.

Well it's not like that would be a problem after tonight. She would be going back to Shilo's time forever. Maybe she would live long enough to see her family again, Shilo did say her life would be extended, by how long was uncertain, but Shilo was well over a thousand years old or older.

"Ms. Higurashi would you please help set up decorations in the gym," Asked the Teacher. Kagome simply nodded her head. There would be time to worry about things to come; right now she should enjoy herself. "Mr. Hojo you and Kagome will be paired up please be done before the end of school today."

Kagome paled when she heard Hojo would be working with her. She'd been giving him the cold shoulder for the past three months to try and show him nicely that she wasn't interested. However the look of lust in his eyes and the smell of hormones did not escape her senses.

"Oh no," She moaned as her friends gave her the thumbs up. She would have to make Hojo realize quickly that they didn't have a future. Before Shilo decides to rip out his throat, why the wolf lord hated the human boy so much was still unknown, but Kagome would have to bet it had to do with one of Hojo's ancestors that Shilo crossed paths with.

They worked quickly and quietly. The hours dragged on as Kagome and Hojo organized the gym and directed work flow. Not once had Kagome given Hojo a chance to speak to her personally, always coming up with some task for him to do. With good reason to, the square bulge in his pants pocket had her afraid of what the naïve boy would do.

When they finally finished Kagome snuck away and went home. This would be the last night she would spend with her family and she wasn't going to waste it.

That night the Higurashi House hold was a buzz as the family dressed in their best for Kagome's graduation. Shilo conjured up a simple red kimono with a black sash. Kagome's mother dressed in a traditional kimono decorated with sakura blossoms, Grandpa and Shota both wore traditional ceremonial kimonos. Kagome dressed in her Kane style school uniform and cap and gown.

The night was warm, yet cool enough for the family to walk without being uncomfortable to walk or float to be more accurate as they were using Shilo's cloud to travel high above the city. He thought it would be nice treat for the family as their last night together.

They landed discreetly behind the school and made their way to their seats while Kagome went to meet her classmates. They all chatted happily and took pictures to remember the moment. Soon enough they had to walk down ally to the stage to receive their diploma. Somehow Kagome and Hojo ended up walking down together.

"Kagome," Hojo whispered as they waited behind the stage for their turn. A screen was placed at the back of the stage to hide the waiting students.

"What?" Kagome asked sharply. They weren't supposed to talk back here, so they wouldn't disrespect their classmates up on stage.

Ignoring the sharp tone Hojo grabbed Kagome's hand; never noticing the growing cloud of anger forming in her blue eyes as he took a knee. The surrounding girls began to hold their breath in anticipation. Hojo was proposing they whispered passing the new down the line. Everyone thought Kagome would say yes.

They got the biggest shock of their lives though when Kagome slapped Hojo so hard that it knocked the boy onto the ground unconscious. A solid red hand print etched into his cheek. Silence filled the air as Kagome dusted herself of hoping nobody noticed the black tattoo markings on her hands.

The seals had prevented her from lopping Hojo's head clean off. For which she was grateful. Decapitation would have been very hard to explain. The demon blood in her was still boiling. How dare that weak human think he had the right to touch her without permission and to ask to be her mate without any contest as if she would just fall into his arms, her inner demon raged in disgust.

The rest of the ceremony went on without incident. Well Hojo woke up just in time before the last of the students received their diplomas. He took his out of turn causing some confusion, but Shilo used a spell to disinterest the crowd's interest in the boy.

Kagome's rolled her eyes at her friend's teary eyed good bye this was because before that they pestered her about why she slapped Hojo. A quick half lie about moving away to go to school overseas was enough to silence them as she explained that she didn't want Hojo chasing her around the world.

After sneaking away from the crowds of people, the Higurashi clan once again boarded Shilo's demonic cloud and floated off into the night. The city gleamed with billions of lights, almost like a gaint Christmas tree. However the three time travelers couldn't help but feel the disappointment of not being able to see the natural beauty of the night sky.

Landing in front of the well house, Shilo dispersed the cloud and took Rin and pulled her to the side so Kagome could have one last moment of family alone. He wished there was something he could to ensure that the family be kept safe in these modern times. Then it came to him.

"Mrs. Higurashi, if I may intrude on your family moment for bit. I would like to bestow you two gifts." Shilo unclenched his hand a handful of rare gold coins appeared in his hand and placed them in Mrs. Higurashi's. "This is so that you will never have to worry about providing for your family. The second gift is more for you to decide if you want it. We weaved a web of lies about our mating. As I am already mated I cannot betray my mate, but this vessel you see is not my body, and has a soul of its own. I shall return to the sword and leave this one behind to protect you and your family forever."

Shilo began to glow a bright crimson and slowly the essence that was Shilo's soul floated back into Konjigoku. Leaving behind the youkai who for the past three months has been learning everything about the modern world and even developed feeling for Mrs. Higurashi.

The wolf blinked. He was free to do as he wished. He bowed before Ayami and presented his hand, an offering to court in the wolf language. "My lady, I am named Beo. I would be deeply honored if you would accept my courtship. I promise to love and protect you and yours till I whither to nothing."

This was a big shock to everyone. No one could have guessed that the wolf Shilo had used as a vessel would develop humanity let alone feeling for Mrs. Higurashi. It filled Kagome's heart with joy knowing that her mother would have someone to help take care of her and Souta. Being a single mother in this era wasn't easy.

Ayumi placed her hand on Beo's. "If it's alright with you I would like to get to know you more, before taking the big step, but I will consider your court."

Beo smiled as he kissed her hand. It was only natural he guessed, but she didn't refuse him, which meant there was a good chance of her saying yes later on.

"As you wish, I shall prove my love and devotion, as while as my ability to protect you and yours," Beo replied respectively.

Shilo looked at the moon. A red tint was starting to over shadow its silver color, they had to leave now!

"As heart touching as this is," Shilo interrupted, "We need to be going, see you in a couple hundred years." He waved goodbye controlling Kagome's body. He gathered up Rin and with one last glance for Kagome he leapt into the well.

Author's note

Well that's the end of the chapter. Finally I got this done. I kind of rushed it at the end so I could move on and get to the real action. Anyways a little updating announcement, I am going to start work this Monday. Won't say my hours but I will kind of affect my writing for a bit till I can get into the groove of things. That's all for now Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

WolfGear Presents: inuyasha: Red Soul  
>Chapter 7: Shilo is free! The black blade Teszanga?<br>Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC  
>Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and Holo from spice and wolf, or Okami<br>Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul  
>Mental talk<p>

The Heian period for humans it was the time that the rise of the samurai started and the high point of culture. For demons it was a time of bloody struggles and confusion as the rights to rule was left open for anyone to grab and the arrival of Buddhist monks and demons from the main land brought much unrest to the land.

"And that's pretty much the gist of it Kagome." Shilo said finishing his little history lesson. Passing though the bone eater's well went off without a hitch, only after they emerged from the said well it imploded leaving only a deep hole. He wasn't worried about it though; someone would come and fix it as soon as some ningens moved into the area.

Right now the area that will become known as Edo was simply a dense forest, home to only demons. In maybe a few hundred years when the miko rose in power again, they would rebuild the well to hold the corpses of dead demons.

"I've only read about this era in my text books. There really wasn't a lot that we cover that would be of help to us. Course I guess it's better that I don't go blabbing about the future." Kagome said taking in the raw beauty of the forest. She was sadden to see the well destroyed, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to return, before this, but still it's hard to see something that you thought would be there forever just suddenly disappear.

"Hey when will we meet Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked curiously. The young inu girl had grown much bolder in the past three months. With the blood of her lord following through her and the brash and wild personality of Shilo influencing her, Rin had gotten quite the chip on her shoulder. Course she is still a hundred percent obedient to Sesshomaru still.

"Very soon Rin," Shilo promised. He looked to the west. You couldn't see it, but far in the distance was the castle his grandfather had built, and that is where his body waited. Right now the sealing ritual has already started, leaving them with little time to chat. "Let's go introduce you girls to the court shall we?"

A red sphere engulfed Rin and Kagome as Shilo used his remaining power to move them at lightning speeds. When they arrive at the castle Kagome will have to fight off the castle guard and any of the lords that choose to fight, maybe even his father. It would be the most gurgling fight Kagome has ever faced, but if she can hold out long enough for him to refuse with his body, then the tides will turn.

Lord Shinjuku Kane, ruler of the Western Lands and son of the legendary Shinto Kane, who defeated the evil demon Kuroshikon (black soul). After the death of Shinto, Shinjuku swore protect the peace his father had fought so hard to obtain. He never imagined that it would involve sealing away his second son, and heir Shilo.

He didn't want to, he really didn't, but the council had gained the support of almost all of the ruling lords, and overcast his authority. After what happened during Kuroshikon rule, a system of sorts was put in place to help contain the ruling lord's power. In reality, if Shinjuku really wanted to he could kill the lords and rule like in the old days, but that would go against his vow.

"There's nothing that could be done father. Shilo made his choice and now he must face punishment." Dove his oldest son said solemnly. Dove was everything opposite of his brother. He was calm, cool and collected in short civilized and the model for what people thought a noble should be. He was also the strongest demon of his generation without question, and very good strategist on and off the battlefield. Yes, Dove would have made a fine ruler and as the eldest son it should have been his birthright, but fate dealt the first son a bad hand.

You see Dove's hair was white. The same color of the great mother Amaturasu Okami, the mother of all wolf demons. Every wolf demon born with white hair was said to be blessed and cursed. They received powers that would rival the gods, but in return of this power they were giving the lifespan of a ningen, or 100 years. Also when a white hair wolf fought for an extensive period of time their bodies would begin to give out, leaving them weak and valuable.

That is why Dove could not take the throne. When Shilo was born, everybody thought he would take over and rule after his father, but as he grew older he renounced the path others had made for him and choose his own. The ruling lords were appalled, mainly the ones with daughters for mating, but things got worse when Shilo married the heir of the eastern lands Aisha and both refused to rule over the west or east.

Dove was sent out to retrieve his brother and bring him back. He tracked Shilo far into the north and found him living in a cave. Surprisingly he was happy. He didn't miss the castle at all. Shilo pleaded with his brother not to fight for fear of harming his mate in the process. Shocked by his brothers willingness to talk, Dove listened and agreed to rule till he died and then Shilo would rule. However after Dove left his brother Shilo was ambushed by the eastern lord and would not put his mate or the pup she carried in harm's way, so he let himself get captured.

Now father and son watched helplessly as the sealer began their chant. They said the Eastern lord Shirotora Roland approach the bound wolf demon and whisper something to him so softly that not even their ears could catch it. Whatever it was had Shilo's eyes bleeding red and his hair darkening closer to black. The same color of his great grandfather's.

"Hey do you sense that?" Dove said suddenly looking to the east. Shinjuku focused his senses in the direction his son was indicating and felt it too, but it wasn't possible he was right here in front of him.

"Inutaisho," Shinjuku called for the general. In a flash of silver the dog demon was at his lord's side, his son Sesshomaru at his.

"What do you need of me, mi lord?" The dog general asked. He and Shinjuku had been friends for many years. The wolf lord has made it very clear that if anything were to happen to the Kane clan. The Kota clan would have first rights to rule.

"Tell me my friend do you sense that?" Shinjuku pointed far off to east.

"Yes, mi lord, but how is it possible? Shilo is right here?" Inutaisho wondered confused.

"Perhaps an imposter?" Sesshomaru spoke up. He was proud that the lord of all the lands had declared his father worthy to rule the lands and it made the young lord all the more eager to prove himself to those who doubted the old wolf's decision. Course he could do without the pestering demonesses.

"No, it's Shilo's aura alright, but something is different. I just can't put my finger on it." Shinjuku pondered. A red light drew closer. Clearly it was the demonic sphere that Daiyoukai used to travel and it was coming in fast! "What the hell?"

The red sphere cashed right in the middle of the sealing circle, destroying the runes, and killing several of the chanters. In the dust he could make out two female forms, one tall and one short. Form their scents the little one was a dog youkai, and the taller one smelt of wolf. That wasn't the shocker though, no, when the smoke finally cleared all the way the one that smelt like wolf carried Shilo's scent and the red streaks in her hair meant she was of his kin.

"Kagome hold them off while I get my body back!" Shilo ordered detaching his soul from the sword and floating over to his body. They had placed a subdue spell on him, but now that he was a couple hundred years wiser, he could break the spell and be free!

Kagome drew Konjigoku from her back and smiled when Rin flexed her claws at the surrounding demons. Normally she would be worried, but she knew what the little girl could do and knew she could hand almost any demon here.

It didn't take long for the first demon to strike. They didn't try to ask her for her reasons they just attacked! Most likely on territorial instinct. Having an unknown demon enter your territory was one of things that really got a demon's blood boiling and make them stop using the brain in their skull.  
>The demon came in sword raised above his head. Kagome easy sidestepped the attack and cleaved the demon in half with a single swipe. This caused the other demons to jump in attacking from all directions!<p>

Shinjuku watched the two girls slaughter his soldiers. Well not his soldiers. They were the other lord's soldiers, but he ruled over all, so technically they were his. That was beside the point. The way she fought. One kill strike, sometime using youkai to incarnate the bodies to nothing, that was the same way Shilo fought. Even the little one, who used her poisonous claw to tear though the men's flesh and bones, showed signs of Shilo's style. It made him wonder just who they are.

"Which one of you would like to volunteer to detain those girls? I want them alive, so you can't kill them. I would do it myself, but I can't say I feel to incline to sense it seems they are here to help my son. I guess this means you can't help either Dove." Shinjuku said slyly. The council made it so that he couldn't interfere with today's events, so that's what he would do. "Inutaisho, I believe you son would be the perfect choice."

"Are you suggesting that this Sesshomaru is so weak that he must fight a woman and child?" Sesshomaru growled. A sharp elbow from his father quickly shut the dog demon up before he could finish.

"I believe what Lord Shinjuku is saying that only a male as strong as you could take on such powerful females. Do not forget my son that I am mated. Fighting to subdue this female would be considered a courtship to some, and I will not dishonor your mother, and Lord Dove is also mated, leaving you as the only unmated male here strong enough to fight such powerful females." Inutaisho knew his son, he could be reluctant at times when he felt someone was insulting his honor, but with a little word play you could convince him to do what you wanted.

"Don't bother doing your usual tricks Father." A voice called out, it was Ishimaru, Inutaisho's oldest son. "From what I can tell that girl is about on equal terms with Sesshomaru, if they were to fight no doubt one would be badly injured or worse. What lord Shinjuku needs a dominate unmated male to fight this female, and I fit his needs perfectly." Ishimaru walked pass the four without stopping his advance on the females. "But if you're really that interested Sesshomaru, I guess I can let you fight."

Sesshomaru growled. "Do as you please brother." He spat. Watching his brother draw his swords, a part of him hoping the female would defeat him.

Kagome paused to breathe. The bodies of dozens youkai lay before her. They weren't a real challenge, but their numbers were proving to be difficult. Suddenly a powerful aura flared and any lesser demon not smart enough to run away was killed instantly.

"I am impressed. You can withstand my aura, not many can do that, and look even the child can, though not as well as you can." The demon said. He looked a lot like Sesshomaru, but he wasn't Inutaisho, so he must be Ishimaru. Kagome felt the sweat drip down her back. He was a lot more powerful than Sesshomaru, maybe even stronger than Shilo.

"Rin get back I'll deal with this." Kagome warned the child. On shaky knees, Rin moved closer to Shilo's chained body. A red barrier rose around her; indicating that Shilo was close to regaining his body.

Ishimaru smiled as he discarded his haori, revealing the black chest armor underneath. He raised his two swords Raitsuken and Bakutsuken, letting blue and orange lightning dance along the blades. Kagome raised her own sword and let her aura flared as she swung down.

"Shinku Yaiba!" A red blade of youkai torn across the courtyard, sending cobblestone flying through the air and leaving a large fissure in the earth. Ishimaru was unimpressed as he charged his swords with a bit of Youkai and banished the attack using Bakutsuken's explosion abilities and followed up by sending a blade of lightning from Raitsuken after the girl.

Kagome narrowly dodged the attack. The power behind it was far beyond what she could block safely. Charging in Kagome met Ishimaru's swords sending sparks flying at the two fought for dominance.

"Shinku bazunokogiri!" Konjigoku become covered in red aura that started spinning like a chainsaw. In hope of cutting through the dog demons swords like it did to Tessaiga, Kagome applied more pressure to the blade only, it wasn't doing anything!

"Huh, if someone weaker was using these blades you would have cut right through them with that technique. However as you can see I'm much stronger then you are now!" Ishimaru sent Kagome stumbling back, causing lightning and explosions to dance in after her.

"Shinku Reiba!" Kagome shouted desperately swinging her sword as red crystals flew from the blade and blocked the incoming attack. She fell to her knees panting from having to over charge that last attack, so it would block Ishimaru's.

"Shilo's three basic Youkai attack's, Long range, Shinku Yaiba, close range, Shinku Bazunokogiri, and counter, Shinku Reiba. You've done well to learn those three, but Shilo should have taught you his finishers." Ishimaru slammed both swords into the ground, a circle of blue youkai surrounded him and to Kagome's shock eight Dragons made of lightning rose out of the ground! "Now behold! Imperial Dragon strike!"

The dragons charged forward hungry, fangs bared, Kagome was unable to move her legs. She was paralyzed! She then realized that when she deflected Ishimaru's attack that he must have sent some poison into her system without her noticing. She closed her eyes and braced for the end, but when she felt Konjigoku pulled from her grip, she smiled wide to see Shilo standing over her and fending off the dragons.

"Oblivion!" He roared sending the black sphere of the void to destroy the dragons. Everyone stopped and stared at the level of power Shilo was oozing out. Shilo hadn't been this powerful before. The wolf in question smirked as he and Ishimaru circled each other. Then to everyone's surprise Shilo threw Konjigoku back to Kagome.

"Have you become so arrogant that you think you can beat this Ishimaru bare handed? Or have you simply gone insane?" Shilo laughed causing the dog lord to raise an eyebrow. Something was different about the wolf. His aura was calm, controlled, like the calm before the storm.

Shilo stopped laughing. "No, I'm not that arrogant. However that sword now belongs to that girl behind me. She is that one who will be taking my place as heir to the Kane clan. I will be ghosting off to the eastern lands to receive my mate, and kill the assassins my dear father-in-law over there hired to kill my pup once it was born." He sneered glaring down the tiger lord. Any who dare lay a hand on what was his will die, even if they are family. He drew his line. He would have taken over after his brother passed, but they couldn't just leave him alone!

"Even so," Ishimaru said raising his swords. "You will have to get by me. I have no favor for one you would kill a child like that, but the lords of the land have ordered that you be sealed, and as the enforcer of the land. I will see that it is done!"  
>"YOU FOOL I AM THE LAW! The strong rule! That is the only law! It has been that way for more than 4000 years! Since the time of the great mother!" Shilo yelled. Instinct told him not to bow to the fat cowering lords that didn't even earn their title as lords. "One more thing I forgot to tell you. I have a weapon."<p>

A dark aura engulfed Shilo's hand as he reached into the ground with a sharp jerk pulled free from the earth a huge black anchor shaped blade and chain with a large scythe on the other end.  
>"This is my sword, forged of my fang and no one else's. Behold the power of Teszanga!" Shilo swung down and in a single swipe destroyed the whole court yard.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Quick note Rin is about maybe 12-13 years old

Kagome stumbled to her feet. The red pelt of fur wrapped around her and Rin protected them from the blast. She thought it was Shilo, but one look at armored figure told her it was his father Shinjuku.

"Oh thank you, my lord," She politely bowed to the wolf king. He looked at her without turning his head, keeping his son in sight as he battled against Ishimaru. Just when things couldn't more awkward Inuyasha's father Inutaisho along with Sesshomaru showed up on either side of her and took a knee. Something Kagome thought Sesshomaru would never do for anyone.

"Milord, if I may ask why did you save the girl?" Sesshomaru asked keeping his eyes down as his father glared at him for questioning his lord's motives. Shinjuku remained silent and once again looked over Kagome and then Rin.

"Inutaisho, let no harm fall on these girls, or I'll have your head." Shinjuku threaten. It was very rare that the wolf king made such threats. Inutaisho knew this and nodded firmly.

"Of course milord, but what will you do?" Inutaisho asked his lord as Shinjuku scowled drawing his blade.

"I will be putting an end to this nonsense."

Shilo and Ishimaru's blades met causing more thunder and explosions to rain down as their swords clashed. Teszanga was proving to be a very dangerous weapon as Ishimaru broke the stalemate just in time to dodge the scythe end of the chain. The dog lord panted breathless. He hadn't fought this hard in a very long time, and he was enjoying every minute of it!

The black aura that engulfed the sword's end was proving to be difficult to counter as it lashed out every time his and Shilo's sword crossed.

Spinning the sword end of Teszanga by the chain, Shilo threw the sword at impossible speeds, and the chain extended further and further as the anchor like blade flew through in the air. Ishimaru dodged, but with a quick turn of the wrist the sword changed direction, catching Ishimaru's side. It wasn't a deep wound, but it would have the dog lord thinking twice.

"Come on Ishi-chan, you can do better than this, right? Show me some of that power you think you have!" Shilo taunted. Most would think from the serious expression the dog lord held the taunted didn't work, but Shilo knew Ishimaru better than anyone outside the dog's family. He would take the bait, because he was too prideful not to.

Lightning flashed down Raitsuken as Ishimaru held the blade horizontally in front of him. "Dragon Strike!" The blinding blue hue of energy arced towards Shilo, who simply set Teszanga in front of the attack like a giant shield. When the attack hit, it shocked and sizzled against the black blade, but ultimately dispersed into nothing.

Shilo smirked hoisting his sword over his shoulder. "Now it's my turn Dragon…" Shinjuku appeared stopping his son mid sentence.

"You've grown stronger." Shinjuku praised. Even if they were at odds, he was still proud of his son. "Not just physically either. Your mental strength has grown to the point where you can look me in the eye and not flinch away; almost like you think you're alpha."

"I am alpha!" Shilo growled eyes red. "Change weapon, bow and arrow!" Teszanga dissolved into a black mass of energy and reformed into a bow with a string made of youki. Drawing the string back an arrow made of youki formed. "Get out of my way now; otherwise I won't guarantee your safety."

"You made a sword that can change into different weapons? Impressive I'll admit but hardly anything for me to fear." Shinjuku took his stance. "Besides, if you want to leave that's fine, but unlike last time you have to get through me!"

The snap of the bow echoed as Shilo released his youkai arrow. Shinjuku batted it aside with his short sword and charged in and swinging for Shilo's shoulder. Using the limb of the bow Shilo knocked the attack away side stepping away from Shinjuku's short sword jab and turned Teszanga into a spear and used it to leap over the Wolf King.

"Gotten sneaky haven't cha boy!" Shinjuku yelled attacking with both swords at once. The rattling of chains beneath his feet caught his attention and he jumped sideways as Shilo's scythe flew out of the ground!

Shilo caught the scythe and changed Teszanga into its bow form and sent a barrage of arrows after his father, and then quickly changed it back into a sword to block Ishimaru's attack from the side. With a grunt he pushed the dog lord away, only for Sesshomaru to come charging from the other side.

"How annoying, Teszanga split!" The black sword changed from again and morphed into two fang like swords each the same size as Tessaiga. "Shinku Yaiba," Two arcs of red youkai shot out of the swords intercepting the two dog brothers and blasting them away. Turning on his heel Shilo blocked Shinjuku's attack from behind.

Sparks fell as father and son clashed. Ishimaru and Sesshomaru recovered and charged in ready to impale the Wolf lord, when suddenly a white blast of youkai cut them off. There standing between his brother and father was Dove and his sword Kingslayer held at his father throat.

"I think that's enough for one day don't you think?" Dove said flaring his aura, storm clouds formed at the white wolf's will, bolts of lightning danced in the sky threatening anyone who dare move without his say so. "Shilo, this is my thanks for that time before, don't waste it."

He nodded, sheathing his sword on his back; Shilo took one last look at his brother then at Kagome and Rin. Smiling he waved goodbye and in a flash of red was gone.

With Shilo free and the courtyards in ruins, Dove removed his blade from his father's throat and walked over to the girls. Everyone shrank back as the white wolf lord walked pass, with the divine power of the first wolf youkai in existence on his side, no one dare speak against him.

"You two come with me." Kagome jumped when the white wolf appeared at her side and led her by the arm. With no other options she complied and dragged Rin by the hand as the younger girl stared back at the younger Sesshomaru.

Shinjuku watched his son take the two girls Shilo had left behind in his place up to the castle. This day hadn't gone as planned, and for that he was grateful. Tomorrow there would be a whole new slew of problems to deal with and more power hungry fools looking to take over not that he had a mate able daughter. Tonight though he would rest easy knowing his youngest son was free and maybe someday he'll see him again and his new grandchild.

Kagome stretched as she climbed out of her bed. After Dove had shown her and Rin to their room he left them saying that they would discuss their situation in the morning.

The room was very nice. She had thought it would be black and red because Shilo said they were the Clans colors, but the walls were painted with lavish landscapes from all four seasons. There was a bed for her and Rin to sleep in, but Rin ended up sleeping with her in the end. Not that Kagome minded. Adjacent to the room was a bathing area with an indoor hot spring and a waterfall that carried in fresh water. In the closet were Kimono's of every color, but always with a little red or black insignia of the Kane clan placed somewhere.  
>Someone knocked on the door. Kagome granted them entry and in walked in a very familiar youkai Yolo!<p>

"Yolo?" Kagome asked looking over the wolf Youkai. The wise wolf's ear perked up at the sound of her name.

"Good morning Kagome-hime, I am honored that you would know the name of one such as I. If my lady would please dress for breakfast the lord of the castle would like to speak to you and Rin-hime. Should you need any help picking out a kimono please don't hesitate to ask." The wolf demon bowed and exited the door, but Kagome could smell that she was just standing to the side.

Twenty minutes later Kagome and Rin were dressed and sitting at the table with Lord Shinjuku, Dove, and Inutaisho and his sons. It was still very strange to be in the dog lord's presence, and to be sitting across from Sesshomaru with him not trying to kill her was also kind of strange.  
>Shinjuku started the meal as was custom; the morning meal consisted of raw meat, herbs, and every kind of fruit you could think of. They didn't have tea. Something that Kagome thought was strange, instead cups of what she thought was coffee were placed in front her with bowls of crème.<p>

"It's a foreign drink Shilo acquired well on his travels to the west." Dove said taking a sip of his coffee. "I believe in a land called Turkey from the Ottoman's he said they were. He even brought home this funny looking towel hat, said it was nice for desert travel."  
>For the next hour they exchanged stories of the runaway wolf, some were of good times, and others not so good, but to Kagome it was like they were in their own way trying to make her and Rin comfortable. After the only person she knew in this time had just flew off into the sky, it was nice to have a normal conversation that is until the time came for her to answer Shinjuku's questions.<p>

"If you and Rin would follow me to my study Kagome, I would like to speak you privately about your arrangements here and what duties you are to perform. Dove, Inutaisho please to see to any pressing matters, Ishimaru go patrol the northern border, there are reports of dragons crossing without permission, find out if they're lord Ryuguru's. If they are please remind him of the treaty he signed. Sesshomaru I want you to go the southern firebird tribe and speak with the chief's daughter Houki. Don't give that glare, it's not for marriage. Lady Kata has been struck down with illness and Houki needs someone to guard her mother while she gathers the herbs she needs for a cure. I don't want to have to deal with upstarts if it can be avoided." Shinjuku dismissed them with a wave of his hand and in flash they all disappeared to perform their duties.

Hooked at the arm, Shinjuku lead Kagome to his study, while Rin held on to Kagome's hand.  
>The study was on the fifth floor of the castle in the western wing. Inside was a large desk filled with scrolls and documents, behind that five huge book shelves filled with texts from around the world. Most of them were from the foreign lands that Shilo had visited.<p>

Kagome felt kind of left out. Shilo had said he traveled a bit, but she assumed he meant Japan. From the looks of some these books he has been as far as Ireland and down to Africa. She wondered if he ever tried to reach the Americas but was doubtful. Course the beads and feathers that he liked to wear when she visited him in the mental world would suggest otherwise.

"So," Kagome said taking a seat on the pillow in front of the desk. "What do you want to talk about?"

Shinjuku smiled kindly. "Well first of all I would like to ask how old you girls are. I can tell a person's age from their scent and right now you smell about eighteen human years old and Rin thirteen, now in youkai that would mean you Kagome are 1800 years old and Rin 1300, but you don't smell that old. Please explain this."

Kagome sighed. This was going to be a tough one. "Rin and I were once human, mikos actually. Shilo changed us into youkai by infusing his soul with ours. He saved me and my friends from death and I agreed to help him."

The wolf King rubbed his chin. That does sound like something Shilo would do, but one problem. "You are infused with Shilo's soul yes, but I know a Daiyoukai can only separate their soul once, and the more obvious clue is the face that Rin is an Inu, not a wolf. So tell me, whose soul is fused with hers?"

"Oh while, you see lord Shinjuku." Kagome took a deep breath and explained the best she could without revealing they were from a different time. "When Rin was young she was taken in by an Inu youkai. He is a very powerful Daiyoukai, but likes to stay out of affairs of the land. When I become infused with Shilo's soul we crossed paths and because of unfortunate circumstances had to give Rin over to us. Before he left he infused part of his soul with Rin and asked me to take care of her like my own. Though I'm still not sure if we're sisters or mother and daughter."

He nodded. That certainly explained their confusing age scents. "So you two were mikos?"

Kagome gulped. This was a clan of youkai, being a miko could cause some problems. "Ah yes milord, I understand if you feel uncomfortable with us being here. We don't want to cause trouble."  
>Shinjuku looked at them confused. "I guessing you weren't formally trained were you, Kagome?"<br>She nodded her head. "Yes, how did you know?"  
>This was going to be a shock. "Tell me who do you thing they named Shintoism after?"<p>

Realization dawned in the miko wolf's eyes. "That's right. My father Shinto helped train the first miko's during the Great War to fight against Kuroshikon."

"You mean demons were the ones to create the mikos? Why?" The one of man's kinds greatest defense against youkai, was given to them by a youkai?

"They were different times back then Kagome. Back then it wasn't who was going to win, it was who was going to be left. Kuroshikon almost had both humans and youkai on the break of extinction. My father Shinto realized that fighting youkai against youkai wasn't working, so he turned to the dormant powers of the humans for a solution. That however is a story for a later time. Right now I must tell you of the trials you must take."

"Trials?" Kagome replied.

"Yes, it's a Kane tradition. Rin doesn't have to do it because she is not of age, nor a wolf youkai. You on the other hand, must climb the path leading up to the holy tree of Amaturasu at the top of the mountain. There is where your trial will take place. Also Konjigoku will be sealed to its sheath till you finish the trial. You are allowed to have weapons and armor. In fact I strongly urge you to have both, but it will not be from my armory. This is my test. You are dismissed to prepare."

Shinjuku said grabbing the nearest scroll. Kagome and Rin were just about out the door when he called out to them. "Oh this is just a rumor, but Shilo was said to have a secret stash of weapons and armor from his travels. I've never found where he's hidden it, but it would not be against the rules if you were to stumble upon it."  
>Kagome sat in her room, Rin asleep on her knee. She walked around most of the castle and asked the servants about the trial and the sacred tree on the mountain. They didn't tell her much about the latter, but they did say that not even Shinto or any other of Kane clan had ever made back down unscathed. By unscathed they meant the armor they wore was hardly even there after they had finish and cover in their own blood.<br>So motivation for finding Shilo's secret armory went up by about a thousand. She sniffed for Shilo's scent looking at every place that he spent a lot of time in, but she came up short. Looks like she may have to steal from the armory, but amount of wards and seals there would be impossible to break without anyone noticing.

Something rustled in the ceiling. Kagome reached for Konjigoku, even sealed, its steel sheath would made a great bat. A trapdoor in the ceiling opened up, whoever was coming clearly wasn't trying to hide their presence.

"Come out already or I'll make you." Kagome threaten. A high pitched laugh echoed all around her.

"You think so, do you? Well you're looking the wrong way lady." Kagome jumped and spun on her heel and bared her weapon at the person behind her, who turned out to be a… a little girl?

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Tophi Hunter!" The brown hair girl exclaimed excitedly. She was about as tall as Rin and from the smell of it a wolf youkai. She had black hair and wore brown fur, in fact she looked a little familiar, and a lot like Koga actually… oh crap this was Koga's ancestor!

"Hi Tophi, what can I do for you?" Kagome asked kneeling to the girl's height. Her eyes were grey. Was she blind?

"Shilo brought me over here a long time ago when I was a pup, and before he left he told me to help you. So I'll show you were his vault is, but first you have to do this one little thing for me." Tophi said mischievously.

"What's that?"

"Help me break into Master Hans's room."

Author's note  
>I'm going to end it here. Start fresh with a new chapter. So I hope I'm still making these chapters good. When I stretch out the type it takes me to write them they tend to get kind of sloppy. I'll be starting full time work, so we'll see how much time I have. Kind of going to have to figure out how things are going to work but I'll still be updating, so don't worry.<br>Anyways Kagome has some trailing time ahead of her. What's at the top of the mountain? Why is Tophi trying to break into this Hans room? What's in there and where is Shilo's armory?


	9. Chapter 9

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 9: Preperation is a tough

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from spice and wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul

Mental talk

Hans Schneider, master assassin of the Kane clan, sat at his desk looking over his men's reports. Shilo's escape has caused the assassin a lot of headaches, but he was glad to see his friend go free. The cross spear placed just behind him was a gift from the red wolf. He remembered the day he it was given to him.

Back then he was of a lower standing. Orange wolves weren't very common, or name Schneider for that matter, he was a foreigner; brought over from a land called Germina in the far west. General Zolo Tquip, Inutaisho's predecessor was the one that brought him here to Japan.

When he first arrived he was pushed out of social class. He was treated with a silent hate. He was different and they made him know it. One day a group of noble's son ganged up on him and beat him nearly to death. He could have defeated them easily, but if he did they would have executed him.

That is when Shilo showed up. He was nothing but a pup himself, but he backhanded the nobles' brats into submission and offers him a hand.

"You could have beaten those vermin easy. Why didn't you?" Shilo asked him.

"I couldn't I would be killed if I did. I am no one of importance." Hans said shamefully. Shilo then punched him to the ground and said. "If you're stronger then you are of more importance than those weaklings. There is no room for the spineless weaklings here, but if you're really worried about that title junk then I'll just have to give you one. I know you can be my shadow."

"Shadow?" Hans tipped his head confused. He had barely learned the language; he had no idea how him being this guy's shadow was going to help him.

"Yeah my Shadow, it a fancy way of saying body guard. Not that I need one, but I can feel the power inside you, plus my father says I need a shadow and I don't want some bratty noble tailing me around all day." Shilo huffed. The moment his father said he need a guard, nobles have been bothering him ever since. "Here you can have this." He said materializing a cross spear, it was the one General Tquip gave him from his trip, he didn't need it.

Hans caught the spear and gave it a spin and did a few practice stabs. It was like it and he were one.

"Thank milord," He bowed, only to get smacked on the head.

"Don't call me lord. You are my friend… what's your name now?" Shilo grinned embarrassed.

"Hans, Hans Schneider." He said offering his hand.

Shilo gasped it and said, "Name's Shilo Kane, glad to have you in my service." Yes that was about a thousand years ago now, and the two have been friends ever since.

Stretching his tired muscles, Hans prepared to turn in for the night. Being top assassin you'd think he'd be in the field more, but really he just manages all the other assassins. The only missions he gets are the ones Lord Shinjuku thinks are too important to leave up to the rest. Other than that he just does paperwork. That didn't mean he was rusty!

"Tophi get down from the ceiling, and bring your friend too. It'll be hundred years before you can even think of seeking up on me." Hans said using a Youkai blast to collapse the part of the ceiling they were on. The castle had a number of secret passages. One of them was the assassin's hallway which was located in almost every area of the castle, above the normal hallway.

When the dust cleared Hans' saw Tophi and the lord's new daughter, Kagome he thinks her name is. "Owe, why did you do that Hans?" Tophi whined. This was their regular route. You see Tophi is Hans apprentice and every night or so, she tries to sneak attack him; never realizing that she's become predictable.

He sighed, "You never learn do you. Now tell me why you have brought the lord's Daughter on your little adventure."

Tophi refused to meet Hans's eyes. "She told me you know where Shilo's armory is. Do you?" Kagome said taking Hans's attention away from his student. "Please, I need the equipment for trails tomorrow. I can make my own bow, but armor is something I wouldn't have the slightest idea to make. I know how hard the trials are and I won't die and leave Rin alone because I was too stupid to have the right equipment."

Hans sighed again. He's been doing a lot of that lately. "So you would trek around the castle late at night, following a blind wolf girl? All for the sake of an Inu pup?" Kagome nods. "Well that's probably the same thing Shilo would do if he were in your shoes. So I'll give you a hint to where the vault is, it's in a place that's very close to Shilo, and no one dare enter it, if they didn't want to die. Now be off with cha."

Kagome wondered the halls pondering Hans's hint. She left Tophi to watch over Rin. The little wolf girl was a bit down from once again failing to surprise her master. Her pouting face was cute to look at though. That's not what she should be thinking of, Kagome scolded herself, she needed to find the place that was close to Shilo and that no one would go on pain of death. Where in the hell could that be?

"Out late tonight, Kagome-hime," A voice said making Kagome jump. She whipped around and met the gold gaze of Inutaisho. "You should be resting for the tails tomorrow Hime. Tell me what brings you to this part of the castle?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep and thought I would take a walk, and now that you mention it I think I'm lost." Kagome nervously said looking around. She really had no idea where she was. In the corner of her eye she saw a painting of a beautiful woman. "Whose is that painting of?"

Inutaisho looked at the piece with sad eyes. "That's Lady Okana, Lord Shinjuku's late wife."

Kagome gasped. "That's Shilo's mother! She's beautiful!"

"Indeed she was. Don't let her beauty get the better of you though; she was as wild and free as her son; in fact more so. I remember the days she would spend teaching Shilo of his fox heritage and play tricks on the staff. She would even go so far as to play pranks on the local lords." Inutaisho smiled remembering the time, mother and son had pulled one of their prank on him and his sons. Placing an herb that attracted cats in their baths, worse his wife Lady Yasha thought it was funny. He suspected she was in on the deal.

"What happened to her? Lady Okana I mean." Kagome asked. Shilo never mention his mother to her, but it sounds like they were very close.

"She died," Inutaisho shook his head. "No, she was assassinated while giving birth to what would have been the lord's third pup. Those were dark times, Kagome. The former lord of the southern Hawk tribe took advantage of the peace that Lord Shinjuku maintained. He thought we were getting weak and sought to start a war. He got his wish though not what he had in mind I think."

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Shinjuku didn't sent the army or call on the lords. Instead he did something much worse; he unbound the unholy sword Kurojigoku, a sword of supreme conquest." He remembered it well the carnage that sword brought to the land. They were still recovering from it.

Kagome tilted her head curiously. "I thought you held the swords of supreme conquest, Tessaiga, Tensaiga, and Swunga."

"You are well informed, Kagome-hime, but there are more than just three swords of conquest. The Kingslayer that Lord Dove processes is one of the swords of Heaven, it holds the power to unleash the Hallowing to kill the living, and reap the dead. Kurojigoku is a sword of hell; it processes an unlimited supply of evil power, and cut open a path to hell. Konjigoku was created to counter act Kurojigoku I think it's considered a sword of earth as it doesn't use heavenly power, but some of its abilities borderline hell like." Looking out the window Inutaisho could see the sun peeking out over the horizon. "I suggest you get some sleep Kagome-Hime. The night grows short."

"Oh yes thank you Lord Inutaisho, I'll be on my way." Kagome starts to walk away, but has an idea. "One last question if you don't mind answering. Where is Lady Okana's room?"

Kagome stood outside the door where Shilo's mother had been killed. This is it. The place that was close to Shilo and no one would dare enter. She could smell it, Shilo's scent, layered over everything. Mostly in front of the bed were he lost not only his mother, but a brother he would never know. It was heart breaking, but she needed to find the vault quickly. The last person caught here was a smear on the wall when Shinjuku was done with them, Inutaisho told her.

She looked all over but didn't find anything that looked like a door to a vault. Maybe she was wrong, or maybe… she was looking the wrong way. Closing her eyes, Kagome cut herself off of all her senses till only her sixth sense was left. There hidden behind the painting of the Kane family there was a seal that smelt strongly of Shilo. Placing her hand on the painting she called out for the door of the vault to let her in or do something at least.

Well something did happen because when she opened her eyes, Kagome wasn't in Lady Okana's room, she was in a room filled wall to wall with weapons and armor for both males and females; lucky her.

Offering a pray to whatever spirit helped her. Kagome began picking though the vast amounts of armor and weapons. There was so many to choose from that she didn't know what to pick till finally she settled on a bow labeled Odin and a sword labeled Gintsu. As for armor she found a beautiful silver breast plate and grieves with a feather decoration. On the armor was a note that said "From Claire to Shilo. May your Aisha find it to her liking."

Now she was having second thoughts about taking it, but before she could place the armor back she was suddenly teleported back to her room!

"What the hell?" Kagome gasped. She still had the weapons and armor, which was good, now she just hoped Shilo wouldn't get mad for taking it. In the meantime she was finally going to get some sleep.

Meanwhile in the southern reign of Japan Sesshomaru was bored out of his mind watching over the bedridden southern lord Lady Kata. Her daughter Houki and a band of loyal guardsmen ventured out into the jungle reign, while he stay here and watch out for assassins, and keep the fire surrounding lady Kata going.

Being Firebirds having a high a temperature is normal, when they start to feel cold that's when they're in trouble. So he was feared warrior making small talk to the ill lady when she was conscious enough to talk.

"Sesshomaru-san, please tell me of this new princess Shinjuku has gotten his hands on. Is she going to be his new mate?" Lady Kata was active gossiper and loved to hear the latest news. So far she has been able to ground out quite a bit of information from the Inu. The secret wasn't so much asking for the truth, but saying the wrong thing and getting corrected.

He knew this and yet he still answered. "No, Kagome-hime was brought to Lord Shinjuku by Shilo to be his replacement as heir. Why this was allowed I do not know. I do know that she currently is not intended to anyone."

Kata grinned. "Kagome it is. I surprised that you remember her name despite just meeting her. Perhaps you feel something for her?"

"Impossible," Sesshomaru scoffed. Kata frowned at the Inu's attitude.

"You do realize that the one to mate with her will become ruler of the lands right? So either you or Ishimaru will end up with her." Sesshomaru glared and muttered something. Kata turned serious. "Shinjuku doesn't want to rule, in fact neither did Shinto. He just wanted peace to return to the land, and he took on the burden of maintaining that peace, and then Shinjuku picked up the torch. So listen to me well Sesshomaru. Despite all the power Shinjuku has, why does he let Shilo run free? Anyone else would either force him to submit or kill him. Why doesn't Shinjuku do this you ask? It's because deep down he wants to do the same thing. Call it the rambling of an old woman, but think really hard and ask yourself why do you want to rule?"

"I Sesshomaru have no desire to rule. All I desire to test my strength against the mightiest of foes." He stated before falling silent once again. Kata sighed youngsters these days.

Back at the castle Kagome awoke from her sleep, ate a light meal, and headed down to the entrance of the trails. Standing there was Shinjuku, who waited patiently for the wolf miko to take her place at the gate.

"This is a very special place Kagome. Here you darkest nightmare will come to life, and the spirits will test you to your limits. There is no telling who, or what you'll see, but you must face it with resolve." He looked up at the misty peaks and remembers his own trail. "It helps to remember you have someone to return too. Remember that Kagome." He walked away and a thick misty engulfed entire area. Kagome took one step through the gate and disappeared in the mist.

Author's note

I'm ending this one short. Just so I can start fresh and come up with better material for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 10: Oh Death come at thee

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from spice and wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul

Ishimaru Kota, son of the Great Dog general Inutaisho looked over the northern mountains on the edge of the western lands. Things were quite, leaving the dog lord much time to think. The first thing on his mind was Kagome. She was powerful, smart, and strong willed, yet allow kind and indifferent to the currently prejudice of the youkai races. Having an Inu pup travel at a wolf's side was something not very common, even with the wolf and Inu alliance.

As the day dragged on his mind wondered to what his little brother thought of her. Sesshomaru knows she's powerful, but he will not look beyond that unless someone pealed open his eyes lids.

He grinned, thinking of the perfect way to annoy his little brother. Court the young princess of the wolf clan. That is if she survives the trails.

Ah yes the trails. Dove his greatest rival and friend had given him a little sight as to what happens on that mountain. Apparently you walk into a sort of journey of time or something like that or maybe it was more like memories. Whatever it was it was real and what you saw was real.

Dove had told him see saw his father in his youth and then his grandfather, and others. He fought them; he felt their blades touch his skin and the blood drip down his flesh. What it was is a mystery but where or whenever you go one thing is for certain, you fight for your life!

Kagome blinked as the fog cleared. She thought she was supposed to be climbing a mountain, so why in the hell was she standing in the middle of a clearing? Also what as that huge stone altar looking thing? Calming herself she sniffed the air for clues about where she was. Surprisingly she caught whiff of a familiar scent and went at a dead run ran towards it.

She was getting close. Just a few more yards and she would be right on top of him! Coming towards the altar she caught whiff of a second scent she didn't recognized and then another, and then another, there were over a dozen scent!

Skidding to a halt at the base of the stone structure, Kagome ducked behind a fallen stone and hid her presence.

Now that she stopped to think something didn't feel right to her. Scenting the air again she smelt the scent of Shilo and Shinjuku, though something was different about it. Whatever it was she knew they were at the top with the several others scents.

Checking to make sure no one was around Kagome scurried up the side of the alter ducking behind falling stones and pillars. Finally she made it to the top, but stayed hidden behind a pile of rubble. Looking though a small hole she spied on the gathered Youkai.

The top of the altar had four pillars with a statue of the one pointing inwards from the north, south, east and west. The northern statue was of a serpent dragon, a number of dragons in their human forms stood beside it. Their blue colored scales made her wonder if they were ice/water dragons. The southern statue was a bird with flames for wings, like a phoenix, fire bird youkai stood beside it like the Dragons. The eastern stature was a tiger, Kagome didn't know what kind, but from the white fur of the Youkai beneath it, she guessed white. Finally the western statue was that of a gaint wolf snarling, Shilo and Shinjuku stood next to it. Only they were much younger.

Shilo looked to be about fourteen in human years, if she were to guess, the other teenage youkai were about the same, as for the adults, she didn't even know where to start with them. Course that was the least of her worries now. Where was she? Or better yet when?

Down below Shilo walked towards the center of the circle, from the looks of things the alter was some sort of area. From the eastern side, a young girl with long white hair stepped forward. She was rather petite compared to Shilo.

"The match between the Western heir Shilo Kane and the Eastern heiress Aisha Shirotora will now commerce." The northern lord declared. Kagome gasped at the realization that not only Shilo was going to fight a girl, but his future mate too; funny way to start a relationship.

If anyone thought Shilo was going to take it easy on Aisha, they were wrong. Those to fight like cats and dogs, which technically they both were. However Kagome thought amused, while everyone else saw hate of two different races, she saw respect for each other's strength.

Kagome sighed this was completely different then her relationship with Inuyasha. He always protected her, which was nice of him, but Shilo was right when he started training her. That protection made her weak. Not just in body, but in mind and spirit. If she would have been stronger she could have easily defeated Naraku, purified the jewel and finally gotten Inuyasha to look at her and not Kikyo.

Down below the gathered youkai stopped what they were doing. A new scent had entered their neutral territory, and in the presence of the four Youkai lords that wasn't a good thing.

"Come out here now!" Shinjuku demanded. The scent was that of wolf. Whoever it was better have a good reason for being here or else.

Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine as the eyes of the most powerful demons in the land were aimed in her direction. On wobbly legs she staggered out of her hiding spot and into the fire.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. I didn't mean to intrude milord, but I'm kind of lost."

The eastern Lord growled manically. "Is this some kind of plot?"

Shinjuku scoffed. "If I wanted to take you out Roland I would do it face to face." This was bad; it just had to be a wolf that showed up! How could he fix this? He couldn't just kill the girl; it would look like a cover up. Then what about… yes that could work.

"I suggest a bet. A test to see which one our children is the better hunter. The one to bring the girl back a live for interrogation is the winner." Shinjuku suggested. The other lords nodded in tangent and Kagome ran away as fast as she could as the four heirs of the land were on her heels.

"Crap, crap, crap, and more crap! How do I always get into these things!" Kagome screamed. The first two to catch up to her were the son of the northern dragon Ryudai and the daughter of the southern firebird Houki, both of them could fly and one spew lightning and the other fire.

Flipping Odin off her back Kagome drew back the string forming an arrow of pure energy and released, blocking the streams of lightning and fire. Having a Bow that fired magical arrows was much more convenient then a regular Bow.

Ryudai charged in close with his trident, lightning sizzled at the tips as he tried to impale the wolf Miko. Luckily Kagome listened to Shilo very closely during their training and used the limb of the Bow to redirect the attack and draw Gintsu from its sheath, blocking the Dragon's scaled hand as he tried to slash with his claws.

Unfortunately doing this left her open for Houki's flames. However just at the flames were about to hit, Gintsu shrouded in a silver light and before she knew it, she was ten yards was form her attackers.

"What the?" She wondered looking that sword, the silver light still enveloping it. Ryudai launched another lightning attack and Kagome didn't even bother moving till that last second and she once again disappeared in a flash of silver.

This sword, it has the power to bust my speed! She thought gleefully moving around at speeds that rivaled Sesshomaru, firing a barrage of arrows forcing the Northern and southern heirs back. Thing were finally going her way! That is until Shilo and Aisha showed up baring their fangs and unleashing a roar/howl that made Kagome want to wet herself.

"You two are too weak! Watch and learn. Pack hunter!" Shilo charged forward as five doubles of himself pounce on Kagome. She retaliated by slicing the fakes in half, but a hard hit from side sent her flying as Aisha entered fray.

Kagome ducked the Tigress's claw swipe and rolled away just in time to keep her head as Shilo lashed out with his own claws. Things were starting to get hairy as the duo come closer and closer to getting her with each pass. Already several claw marks marred her body were her armor didn't cover.

_Looks like you're in trouble. _Her inner beast snarled, clearly disgusted with her other half's performance. _You should really start trying to figure out what this trail is supposed to teach you and leave. _

_And how would I do that? It's not like they left me any clues, or is this the lesson where I get torn to shreds? _Kagome retorted. Of all the time for her inner beast to start talking to her again, it had to be now in the heat of battle!

The beast snarled. _Listen your seeing only what in front of you. You have to look in a different direction, if you can't beat them shake them up!_

_What are you talking about? _Kagome snapped. Shake them up? She wasn't exactly imitating the strongest the children of the strongest Youkai in the land.

The beast felt like bashing its head in. _Transform! Get big, snarl, snap you teeth! Show them not to mess with you!_

_But I've never transformed before. _Kagome said trying to remember what Shilo said about transforming. You had to merge with your inner beast and keep you mind and soul balanced so you didn't run wild and out of control.

_Never mind that! Just imagine yourself big, furry and have huge teeth! Beast growled engaging the transformation. Kagome was a very mellow being. Rage made it easier to change, but she'd never been truly blood lusting angry before, so she would have to force the change herself! _

_Shilo and Aisha stopped their assault as a whirlwind of power engulfed Kagome concealing her from them. Course it wasn't hard to figure out was she was doing, she was transforming into her true form, something that he was interested in seeing._

Transforming was not as painful as Sesshomaru made it look when she saw him do it for the first time. The tearing of flesh as your muscles grew and you bones reshaped and then the teeth, it was like having her molars coming in! Course after that come the fur, which fell oddly nice, like she was wrapped in a blanket.

When the whirlwind died down and revealed her impressive form, she completely screwed up looking like a badass, because she so disoriented that she fell on her face trying to comprehend four legs instead of two.

Shilo tilted his head curiously at the large wolf. This one had to have the most outrageous coloring he's ever seen, the majority of her fur was black/blue with a small pink markings on the tips of her ears and tail and finally the red line between her eyes.

Kagome regained her sense of balance and howled to the moon and bared her fangs at the young Shilo. Then she noticed that the world had gone still.

"Good job Las, you managed to change into you true form. You have passed the first test." Shilo said proudly. "Don't get cocky the next one will be much tougher. Now get out of here." With a wave of his hand Kagome found herself flying away in to darkness.

Next thing Kagome knew was that she was standing on a path at least half way up the mountain, with a small spring next to next gate. She quickly dumped her head in the water and drank her fill. For some reason she was very thirsty. It was then she realized that she was in her human form again.

She looked herself over. All of the injuries that she got were still there and bleeding. Pulling a pick of cloth from her small travel pouch she dressed the wounds as best she could and rested. It was morning when she started, but now it was almost dark! She hadn't eaten anything for a while now.

"And the next one will be tougher yet," She sighed leaning against a rock and falling into a light sleep. The need to conserve her strength or else she wasn't going to make it.

Meanwhile Rin, ever playful and curious girl that she is, was busy exploring the castle. Like when she would be at Sesshomaru's castle she would not interfere with the servants work as it usually ended badly if she did.

Like most of her days she was looking for someone to play with. There had to be some youkai children her age right?

"Hey how you doing?" A voice said above. Looking up Rin was face to face with Tophi, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Her gray eyes met Rin's in that instant something clicked with the two.

"Looking for something fun to do, how about you?" Rin replied, liking the other girl's toothy grin.

"I was doing the same thing. Hey wannabe friends?"

"You bet!" Rin grinned wide jumping up next to the blind wolf. "So what do you want to do?"

Tophi thought it over for minute before deciding. "I know lets go see if Master Hans likes spicy curry in his morning coffee!" And with that the trouble in Hans's life doubled.


	11. Chapter 11

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 11: Fox hunt

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul

Kagome awoke feeling rested and refreshed. Even though she had no idea when she last ate, or what time or day it was. The gate was still there. She feared what world lay beyond. Well she wouldn't find out just sitting here on the ground, so might as well press on.

Stepping though the gate, Kagome once again found herself in a strange fog. Quickly she pressed through and come upon a spring, but not just any spring a hot spring!

"I think I'm going to like this trial." She cheerfully said testing the water's temperature, it was just right. Of course she then noticed the discarded robes at the edge of the water pool and set herself on the defensive. There was no telling what manner of monster lurked about, but if it was a giant tentacle monster she was getting the hell out of here, even it mean jumping off the edge of the mountain.

"My, my, that Naraku did a number on you didn't he?" A female said from the stream. Kagome flicked Odin off her back and aimed from the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" She demanded, eyes searching for danger.

The mist began to clear. Revealing a very beautiful and very naked woman relaxing in the hot springs, a woman Kagome had seen before, lady Okana, Shilo's mother.

"Hello child, lovely day for a dip isn't it? I know why don't you join me? Shilo always enjoyed bathing with me when he was young." Okana laughed smiling at the memory. "Now let's get you out of those clothes child." She smirked as nine fox tails appeared around her and grabbed Kagome.

The fur tickled as the tails worked tirelessly to remove her armor. She would have put up much more of a fight if she wasn't busy trying to control her laughter. By the end of it all, Kagome was naked and sitting next to the Kitsune with a tail wrapped around her slender frame.

They sat like that for over an hour. Okana contently pressed Kagome's face into her cleavage and at times would tickle the miko wolf while telling her about the days she was live. Course like all things the fun had to come to an end as Okana left the spring and dried herself and Kagome with Kitsune fire.

"Now," Okana began, replacing her robes, "Let's move on with the trails. In the second Trial I have been selected to test you mental strength. As you can see I am a Kitsune, or rather a Kyubi no Kitsune, the most powerful form a fox demon can achieve. Already you know my kind deal with tricks and illusions, so being the smart girl you are. I sure you can guess about what you must do."

"This is fox and the hunter isn't it?" Okana nodded. Kagome sighed, she's played this game before with Shippo and it is a pain. It's kind of like hide and seek, but with a twist. The fox (Okana) hides in an illusion and the hunter (Kagome) has to find fox. It's a lot harder than its sounds. Shippo was a one tail fox, and she was going against a nine tails. Legends say their illusions can actually become real.

"When do we start?"

Okana smirked, "We already have." She disappeared like a fog and suddenly the world around Kagome changed. Instead of the rocky hot springs, she was now on a tropical island. From that she could guess she was in Kyushu in southern Japan, home to the southern firebird clan.

Spotting a small village on another island Kagome decided to start her search for Okana there. Upon entering the village Kagome felt unnerved as the "Locals" stared at her. They were all bird Youkai obviously. She had to find a clue that would lead her to Okana. She guessed that this place was a replica of one of her memories.

"Okana is royalty in the west, so perhaps she would be in the southern place," Kagome peculated. The reason was sound, but yet didn't seem right. Okana wasn't alive when the Firebird's come in power the Hawks were.

"That's it!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly, causing the locals to stare at her like she was insane, all but one, a hawk Youkai. "There you are!"

Kagome ran at the Youkai and tackled it to the ground. A poof of smoke blinded her and a clump of red fur lay beneath her. She should have figured it wouldn't be that easy. Thinking back to when she played this game with Shippo. He was only a one tail fox and he played better tricks then this, so obviously a nine tails would have more than an out of place bird.

Ready to start again Kagome dusted herself off and noticed that she wasn't in the firebird village anymore, instead she was in a large city with a lot of dragon based decor, so she was now in the north.

"Okana must be able to change her illusions at will, and every time I get one wrong she sends me to a different one." Kagome rubbed her head and remembered something Shippo said about number of fox tails a Kitsune had. Something about the number of illusionary worlds they can create. So if Okana had nine tails that meant nine worlds, nine chances to find her, but the higher the number the tougher it'll be.

Taking a calming breath Kagome began listing of the things she knew about the northern dragon clan, which was nothing, so perhaps just looking around will be the best course of action to take. Course after walking down a few alleys and about a dozen streets, she found herself completely lost!

Resting on a nearby bench Kagome wondered if she was going to be trapped here forever. There was nothing but blue and gold buildings and more blue and gold. She could talk to the dragons that romanced the streets in their human form, but they provided little information that would help her.

"Are you ok, lady?" A little girl asked her. Looking down at the child her breath hitched at the sight of the girls red hair and tiger strips markings. Kagome had seen both before.

With her brightest smile Kagome answered the child. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. Names Kagome, what's yours? "The little girl gave a toothy grin, two very sharp canine teeth proudly displayed on her mouth.

"Sheila Kane nice to meet you," The girl now known as Sheila exclaimed happy, while running around in circles.

"Nice to meet you too Sheila, where are your parents?" Sheila stopped running and looks towards the gaint palace where the northern lord lived. "Mommy and daddy are visiting with uncle Ryu and I got bored and left. Daddy's going to really angry."

"I think he's more worried about you then angry and your mother too. Why don't we go see them?" Kagome offered her hand, and Sheila took it without hesitation. If this little parents were who she thought they were then she better get Sheila back to them quickly.

The journey to the palace was brief. With skilled ease Kagome snuck pass the guards and placed Sheila back in her room without being seen. Now she had to get out of here, before she was spotted. Jumping down to the courtyard she ran from bush to bush and leaps over the wall and into the streets and ducked into an alleyway before blending back into the crowds.

"Good work, the score is now 1:1, keep up the good work." Okana's voice said from the heavens and once again Kagome found herself in a new location. This time she was in Edo. Not the Edo she knew. The small village that housed the bone eater's well had now become a large town with streets and a castle. She wondered how Okana knew of the village destiny to grow into a city, but then remembered time was irreverent here. Still she couldn't help but wonder…

"Kagome?" A familiar voice gasped. Kagome slowly turned and looked at the first person she laid eyes one in the feudal era, Inuyasha, only he was different. For one he was missing his left eye and arm, she could tell by the way his haori blew with the wind, it was kind of ironic really.

"What happened?" Kagome was dazed, she thought she would never be able to see Inuyasha ever again, yet here he was standing right in front of her.

"Black Soul happened," He replied bitterly. Hatred filled his remaining eye as he looked away from the wolf miko. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kagome was confused. What was he apologizing for?

Inuyasha walked away and motioned for Kagome to follow him. He took her up the hill that lead to Kikyo's grave, a place that she really didn't like to go too. The trickery of the dead miko still plagued the miko wolf. When they arrived at the top, Kagome noticed that the shrine was gone and in its place were several gave markers. Slowly Kagome kneed by the graves and read the names.

"Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo," Tears filled her eyes at the loss of her friends. She knew that when she left they would die, but only two years after she left? How did that happen?

"Black Soul came out of nowhere and destroyed everything in his path. Sesshomaru, Ishimaru and I stood against him. He bushed us aside like we were nothing. In a single swipe he took my arm and eye. Shippo tried to drag me away, but I was too stubborn and he got… (Heavy breathing) crushed. Sango and Kirara flew in to try and distract him, but his aura was so powerful humans can't even get near him. Sango she died right there one Kirara's back and Miroku just couldn't deal with it. He used a forbidden spell and managed to slow Black soul down, but it cost him his live. That was twenty years ago, and the seal is about to break again." He said solemnly grasping Tessaiga's hilt. "You should get going."

Kagome blinked. "You mean this isn't just an illusion?" She cried looking into the Hanyou's eyes. He nodded.

"Yes, Lady Okana told me everything, and I'm glad you have the chance to be happy Kagome. Please enjoy it." He smile as the loudest and horrifying howl Kagome had ever heard shook the earth. "It's time. Good bye Kagome."

"What I thought this trail was about mental strength, so why am I being shown this?" Kagome pleaded as Inuyasha walked towards his final battle. He waved without turning around and said, "This is to see if you have the strength to get over my death." He said solemnly.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing! She was about to rebut the hanyou for talking like that, but before she could a gaint black paw appeared out of nowhere and Inuyasha was gone.

Trembling Kagome looked up with tear filled eyes and looked into the burning red of the beast before her. It was a wolf demon, a black wolf demon at least twice the size of Inuyasha's father's true form!

"That's impossible." She whispered as the fog began to surround her again. The last thing she saw was the wind scar hit the beasts paw as Inuyasha still alive charged the beast. She screamed at the beast changed to its human form and impaled Inuyasha in the chest and grasped his heart. Blood pour form the wound as the Hanyou spat in the beasts eye, and then he was vaporized into tiny chunks of meat.

When the fog cleared Kagome was placed in the remains of a burning Edo, the screams and cries of human and demons alike filled her ears. This was no longer a game. This is what happened to her time, the one she left behind. Fear gripped her as she shuddered at the thought of a such a beast actually existing, but another emotion rose up over it, pure rage!

Kagome grabbed her bow and pointed it to the beast that stood proudly over its own work. "I'll kill you! I will make you pay for what you've. For what you've done to my friends! You will pay!" She screamed unleashing the most powerful arrow she could. The pink blast of purifying energy crashed against the beasts black aura and dissipated; leaving not even a scratch on the beast!

"You think that's stop me!" She yelled unleashing a hail of arrows, Youkai blasts, miko blasts, everything she had the used, but still the monster remained unharmed. Tired and exhausted Kagome threw down her bow and drew her sword and charged the black wolf. Even if she died she would at least draw the monster's blood!

It was then that telltale fog appeared once again and Kagome found herself back at the hot springs with Okana. The Kitsune caught the distressed wolf miko and laid her head on her lap.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that, but you needed to experience it, so you could grow stronger. The final trial will test you beyond anything you have ever faced and it is where many have met their end because they did not have the will to continue. Now rest child, you'll need it." Okana said wrapping her tails around the miko wolf as a blanket. Kagome drifted to sleep the warm of the motherly fox keeping away the nightmare that tried to plague her. Instead of the dead of her friends, she dreamed of their heartfelt reunion.

Kagome awoke the next day on a bed of grass. In front of her was the third and final gate. She wondered how long it's been, how long she'd be on this mountain. It's felt like forever, yet not. Whatever the case she would face whatever lay beyond the gate knowing she could take it.

Firmly she and with hesitation Kagome marched into the gate and appeared before a huge cherry blossom tree in full bloom. The sight was beautiful. So beautiful that she hardly noticed the figure sitting beneath the tree.

"Um, hello," She waved. Walking closer she noticed that the person at the base of the tree was another red wolf demon like Shilo and Shinjuku. He looked a lot like Shilo, but there was a distinct difference between the two. This one wore ancient armor that was only described in the history books. His hair red like blood flowed down to his shoulders. When his eyes faltered open they were the deepest amber, almost like the setting sun.

"You have come to face the trials." The wolf said remaining in the lotus position. Kagome nodded and the demon sighed. "You have the worse luck to have gotten me as your final test. I will give you one free hit, don't waste it."

"Huh?" Was the only thing she could say as the wolf looked at her with those piercing amber eyes.

"Stab me, slash me, rip our my guts, poke out an eye, just hurry I have no wish to prolong this battle." He barked making Kagome flinch.

Slowly she gripped hold of Gintsu and raised the sword so it was leveled with that demons neck. "Your funeral," she said swing with all her might, only instead of the cutting of flesh, she heard the shattering of steel as Gintsu, literally broke against the demons skin!

The wolf sighed as he drew one of the three swords at his waste. "And so another unluckily fool falls before Shinto, how depressing." He said stabbing Kagome in the stomach and let the girl fall to the ground eyes going blank.

She was cold. The world was going dark as she could literary feel the life drain out of her. How this could have happened? All that trouble to get here, only to be taken out in a single blow? Screw that she ragged, pulling on the grass in attempt to get up, with blurry vision she could see Shinto back in his lotus position like she wasn't even there. That made her angry.

Throwing up her palms she sent a blast of purifying energy at Shinto, who just grabbed it with his bare hand and crushed like one would a fly, but she had his attention now.

"You think…(cough) I came… (cough) all this way (cough) to give up!" Kagome screamed on wobbly legs. Shinto just scoffed and used his youkai to smash the girl back into the ground.

"Give up, it'll be less painful." He said monotone. To his surprise the girl got back up again and started making her way towards him. "Wrong choice," he growled blasting the girl back once more. Bits and pieces of her armor shattered, leaving Kagome clad in nothing but the black leotard beneath the armor.

"I will not give up!" She screamed again, picking up the shattered pieces of her armor and charged them with purifying energy and chucked them at the wolf.

He growled as the bits of scraps bounced of his skin. This was getting pathetic. Time to end it, grabbing hold of his swords Shinto throws one into Kagome's wrist and then one in the other, pinning the wolf miko to the ground.

"Last one going in your head." He said monotone like he wasn't about to kill someone. Shinto prepared to draw his final blade. Kagome could see it all happening all in slow motion. This was it she thought, this was how she was going to die, oh kami this sucks!

She waited for the blade to piece her skull, but when she opened her eyes she saw the blade just barely an inch away from her face! Blood dripped down the length of the blade and Kagome followed it and gasped in horror.

"RIN!"

Author's note

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Work and life got in the way. Anyways if anyone's confused about the second trail, remember you are dealing with a fox.


	12. Chapter 12

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 12: The trails of Rin

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul

* * *

><p>While Kagome was gone Rin was left alone to amuse herself as the days passed by. Tophi was fun to hang out with, but Hans took her on a training mission. Leaving the little miko turned Inu all alone again in a castle full of wolves. Not a good situation.<p>

Sometimes Rin thought about going and talking to lord Shinjuku, but like with Sesshomaru, she knew he was busy and left him be. After two weeks of loneliness and muttering form the castle staff that Kagome failed the trail and was now dead on the mountain. Rin summoned up her inner beast and did something reckless, walk through the trail gate to search for Kagome.

Fog clouded her vision as she stumbled into a grassy marsh. The smell irritated her sensitive nose. Wiping the muck from her kimono Rin tried to determine just where she was. Faintly in the distance she could hear the sound of swords clashing nearby. Without hesitation she bolted towards the sound.

When she got there she found an army demons circled around alone silver haired figure, one that she recognized even without seeing his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She gasped as the demons moved closer on the Inu lord. Red stained his white kimono, meaning he was hurt and badly by the way he was clutching the wound.

Swiftly Rin jumped from her spot in the bushes and flexed her claws. Snarling angry, the little Inu summersaulted past the demons releasing her poison whips at the same time, ripping a path straight to the wounded Inu.

"Die vermin," Rin demanded landing beside the Inu lord, launching a wave of poison gas that destroyed the approaching Youkai. Eyes burning red, Rin defeated every Youkai that dared come closer to her lord, till finally there were none left to kill.

The wounded Inu smiled at the young Inu that saved his life. "Thank you young one. If you had not come by I may have not survived the night. Those basterd ambushed me after my fight with Ryusou."

Rin looked at the Inu. He wasn't Sesshomaru. He was Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's father and from what she's heard from Kagome is the night he died saving Inuyasha's mother.

"It was my pleasure Lord Inutaisho." Rin bowed remembering her manners. "I am Rin, Sesshomaru's retainer." She blurted out, and then covered her mouth. That may not have been the right thing to say.

Inutaisho looked amused as he kneed down and patted Rin on the head. "I see and a powerful retainer you are for being so young. My son sure knows how to pick them. Although the age does have me a bit concerned." He frowned imagining his son surrounded by little girls. Maybe that's why he couldn't find a mate. He shivered at the thought. No his son was not into Loli!

"Um milord, were you going somewhere? Do you need assistance?" Rin asked meekly. Now that her inner beast settled down, she felt a bit unnerved about the situation she was in.

Inutaisho shook his head. "No, it's too late for me, but I must hurry or else she will die." He exclaimed panicking, aggravating the wound he acquired from that cursed dragon.

Rin kneed beside the western lord and positioned herself so her back was to him. "Please hold on, Rin will get you where you need to go." Without a warning Rin transformed into her true form; a black and silver Inu the size of a large horse. "Hang on." She growled taking off like a whirl wind.

They made it to the compound in no time, despite the heavy Inu lord on her back. Inutaisho was impressed to say the least, he's never seen an Inu so young with so much determination. What's more even as they drew nearer to the compounds she refused to stop. Arrows and spears rained down on them both, but Rin dodged every last one, and leapt over the wall and released a wave to toxic gas.

"Go milord, Rin will deal with these vermin." Inutaisho did as the young Inu girl said, but vowed to come back for her after he secured iziyoi.

"I applaud your bravery young Rin, I shall return for you." He called entering the castle. Rin felt a tear fall down her furry cheeks knowing the Inu lord wouldn't be coming back.

Pain fills her body as a samurai jabbed a spear in her side. Showing her rows of razor sharp teeth Rin attacks the castle guards without remorse. Between her own experience with humans and Sesshomaru's soul entwined with hers the human guards were shown very little mercy. Any that refused to run were cut down, but she didn't waste time one those fleeing as the castle caught fire. Boldly she ran into blazing building and rushed to her lord's side, where a woman draped in red robe and carrying a crying child stood beside him.

"Ah Rin, I'm glad you're here, please take Izayoi and Inuyasha to safety." Inutaisho ordered as Takimaru one arm short entered the blaze. "Go now!"

Without ceremony Rin grabbed the mother and child with her teeth and tossed them on her back and ran out of the castle. When she finally stopped running she turned just in time to see the castle collapse signaling the death of the great dog general.

Rin held back her tears as she was surrounded by fog once again and placed on a mountain path. Still in her true form Rin bounded up the trail easy and come cross the second gate. Taking a drink form the spring that lay next to it, she jumped right through the gate without resting.

Running through the fog once again Rin paddled to a stop. She was in the forest again. Sniffing the area she looked for any familiar scents. Catching whiff of a familiar scent she bound towards it at break neck speeds, tongue waving in the wind. As she got closer to the source she smelt the scent of salty tears. It was a strange scent for the one she was tracking to have, leaping into the clearing Rin skid to a stop by a red and silver bundle.

"Who are you?" A child size Inuyasha flinched in fear. Demons, humans, they all hated him. This time he was just looking for some food and the merchants chased him out of town. He had tried to go to his brother, but the older dog had threat to melt him if he ever came back.

Knowing that she was scaring him, Rin changed back to her human form and kneel next to the hanyou. "I'm Rin, and your Inuyasha right?" She said smiling brightly. Hoping her cheerfulness will rub off on the Hanyou child.

Inuyasha nodded his head wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his kimono. "Yes, I'm Inuyasha. You seem familiar." He sniffed, the tension left his body as the scent of the forest and sakura blossoms filled his nose, it reminded him of his mother.

Rin shook her head. "No this is our first meeting; Rin just wants to help you. Do you need some food?" Inuyasha nodded as his stomach growled. Rin laughed lightly making the Hanyou blush. Seeing a rabbit not far off Rin released a whip of energy minus the poison and slew the rabbit and dragged it back in one go. "Here you go." She said presenting the rabbit to the hungry Hanyou, who ate it with gusto.

When he was finished he started to get sleepy and for the first time in many nights fell sleep in peace on Rin's lap. Well Inuyasha slept Rin kept watch and rubbed his ears, loving every time he would scratch and kick his leg in his sleep.

"What are you doing?" A cold voice demanded from the woods. Rin perked up at the sound of the voice but pushed it down knowing nothing good would come of it, so she just focused on answering the question.

"Rin is protecting pup. He needs food and sleep if he is going to survive." She answered as the owner of the voice stepped forward. It was Sesshomaru this time for sure, much younger and meaner than the one she's grown to love. By the sound of his voice though he wasn't angry, but more curious as to why a full blooded Youkai would help a half breed like Inuyasha.

"You do know that he is a hanyou. He is not the same as us, and you are not of pupping age." Sesshomaru pointed out blamably. Rin shrugged her shoulders and continued to pet the Hanyou.

"Rin has bad experience with Humans, but she doesn't blame all for a few. Rin also doesn't need to be of mating age to take care of pups." Rin replied. Her words seemed to confuse the Inu lord as he stared at the hanyou that lay on her lap.

"And if I were to threaten the pup what you do?" He asked curiously.

Rin frowned but stood firm. "Rin would fight lord Sesshomaru, even though she doesn't have a chance against him." She bared her fangs and let the red sink into her eyes, preparing for a fight.

Sesshomaru stared at her before turning way and returning to the forest. "Sesshomaru does not fight little pups."

"I know." Rin smiled at the retreating lord and again the fog took her away.

She was on the path again, only this time she wasn't alone. Standing there in front of her was Shilo of all people. He looked at her like parent that just caught their child doing something they shouldn't.

"Why are you here?" He asked sternly.

Rin gathered her courage. She faced down Sesshomaru she can face down anyone. "Kagome been gone to long, Rin is going to get her." The young Inu said boldly.

Shilo sighed losing his threatening demur. "Look Rin. I'm proud of you and how you passed through your trails, but I can't let you go to the final gate. You're not ready, if you go now you will die."

"I don't care! Kagome is all Rin as left and Rin will save Kagome!" Red eyed Rin transformed into her true form, stunning Shilo long enough for her to pass by him.

"Shit!" Shilo turned to chase after the girl, but his path was barred. He growled summoning Teszanga. "You..."

A black haired Shilo summoned his own Teszanga and smirked. "That's right me."

* * *

><p>Rin ran as fast as she could. Wondering why Shilo wasn't chasing after her, but play it of as good luck on her part and kept moving. The third gate was insight now. Not pausing for anything Rin jumped through and found herself in her human form again.<p>

She paused as she took in the scene. A Shilo look alike had Kagome pinned to the ground by her wrists. Rin watched as if in slow motion as the man drew his final sword and threw it at the downed wolf Miko. She didn't think there was no time too; she launched her tiny body in the path of the sword. The man's eye grew wide at her sudden appearance. He had no intention of doing harm to a child. He shimmered in the light, seeming to disappear, Rin held her eyes shut and waited for the pain, but it never came.

At that time Kagome opened her eyes and saw blood and Shinto with his own sword impaled in his palm with Rin cradled in his left arm.

"RIN!" Kagome gasped surprised to see the younger girl. "What are you doing here?"

Rin answered, "Kagome been gone for two weeks and Rin come to get her." She said simply like it was the most natural thing to do.

"Two weeks! It's only been three days… I think?" Kagome said uncertain. How long has she been on this mountain? It couldn't be two weeks could it? Everyone she met on the mountain said time was irrelevant, so maybe that had something to do with it.

Shaking her head Kagome focused on the task at hand. "Rin get away from him he's dangerous!" Kagome yelled, while Shinto grunted as he placed Rin gently one the ground and pulled the sword from his hand. He grabbed the hilts of the swords imbedded in Kagome's wrists and the miko's eyes widened.

"No don't…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH… you son of a bitch!" She screamed rolling in the grass as Shinto retook his place beneath the tree.

"Quite whining," He commanded and suddenly Kagome's wrists were healed. Kagome blinked and then looked at the wolf. He shifted into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes and muttered. "Trial over because of interference go to another gate."

Before either of them could ask what he meant the fog, which was getting really annoying by now, settled in and dropped them back on the mountain, only this time there was more than one gate.

"Look, look Kagome there's so many!" Rin exclaimed awed by the sheer number, well Kagome just jaw dropped and felt like taking a bath.

"There must hundreds, no thousands of them!" She moaned and each one probably had someone as power as Shinto locked inside. Why couldn't the any of the trials be pet the furry bunny?

"Hey Kagome these gates have writing on them, look." Rin pointed to the kanji character inscribed on the nearest gate, it read Rabbit.

Kagome smiled "I have a good feeling about this one." She poked her head in and pulled back out almost a second later. Her face con twist into one of horror.

"Let's go to another gate." Kagome shivered staggering away. Curious Rin looked inside and saw the same thing Kagome saw, a little white rabbit munching on a dead demon about 1000 times its own size with piles and piles of bones scattered all about. Rin stared curiously at the rabbit till it turned its attention to her and transformed into rabbit with fang and claw and was the size of a mountain!

"Wait I'm coming with you!" Rin yelled after Kagome.

For the next several hours the two girls peaked in at least fifty gates each containing a monster more dangerous and powerful then the last. They were starting to consider going to the Rabbit gate when they stumbled across a gate that read; Great mother.

"Great mother sounds nice." Rin said hopeful.

Kagome sighed and looked to see if there were any other gates, only to find that they were all gone! "Well no choice now." She mumbled stepping though the gate, Rin at her heels.

There was no fog this time. Instead the feeling of a warm afternoon and the calming scent of spring met the two. The area was must like the one Shinto was in, only it had a lot more sakura trees as far as the eye could see. The only thing that was missing was their opponent.

"So where are they?" Kagome wondered and then Rin pulled on her sleeve. The Inu miko's eyes were the size of saucers as she pointed to the white furry wolf that slept peacefully behind them; oh it was also the size of the two mountains.

Kagome fell to her knees in despair. "THAT ISN'T FAIR!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The wolf's eye fluttered open, irises as bright as the burning sun stared down at the two girls.

The wolf shook it fur and stood on its legs, at its full height it was about the size of three mountains, the size of FUJI! A bright light engulfed the wolf and blinded the two, when they opened their eyes the wolf was replaced with a little girl about Rin's size with wolf ears on the top of her head; her hair was white with pale skin, her eyes still shone with their sun like quality. The girl wore a white and red Kimono.

The girl waved cheerfully at the two girls. "Hi I'm Amaturasu no Okami Kane, but you can call me Ammy, nice to meet you great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughters. Thanks for visiting and … ah… ah.. achoo! Oh sorry." She blushed rubbing her nose.

Kagome and Rin stared mouths to the floor. With that one sneeze she wiped out half of the trees!

Ammy dug her feet into the dirt and held up her fists, "So ready to get started?"

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

That's it for this chapter. And for those of you wondering Shilo didn't abandon Kagome and Rin… atleast not forever, he'll be checking up on them everyone once and while. Anyways thanks for the review and I'll update soon.


	13. Chapter 13

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 13: The final trial ends

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul

The phrase big things come in small packages echoed in Kagome's mind as she stared down the Sun wolf Amaturasu, or Amy as she preferred to be called. Scattered remints of history lessons and grandpa text popped into her head. Things like how Amaturasu was said to be the mother of all life, being the sun goddess and all, there was also a text that said she drew her powers from twelve celestial animals, aka her children.

Kagome readied herself and reached for her sword, well she would if she had one! She cursed, Gintsu had been destroyed by Shinto in her last battle and Odin wasn't in the best of shapes either. Rin tugged at her wrist and held up the fang she got from Sesshomaru.

"Thanks Rin but I don't think that'll help us." Kagome said wishing she had Totosai and three days to create a sword.

"I can do that." Amy chirped plucking the fang from Rin's hand. She was there and back so fast it didn't even seem like she moved. The two watched as the sun wolf pulled out her own fang without whimpering and were awed to see the tooth grow back almost instantly. "Alright, I can make three different types of weapons, a reflector, a rosary, and a sword, pick one."

"Me?" Rin asked meekly. Ammy nods.

"Yes, it's your fang after all."

Rin paused in thought. What weapon would she want, a sword like Sesshomaru? No that would be too big and heavy for her right now, and plus when she was training with Shilo she wasn't the best with swords, whips on the other hand she was a master with.

"Is that Rosary thing like a whip?" Rin inquired, inspecting the rosary bracelets that hung from Ammy's wrist. The sun wolf nodded and demonstrated its use by flicking her wrist; energy pulsed from the small charm and encased it as it extended to a length of over ten feet! When the Rosary snapped back around Ammy's wrist the tree she hit burst into splinters!

"I'll take that." Rin grinned.

"One Rosary coming!" Pushing the two fangs together a bright light enveloped the area as the two powers coverage. Kagome and Rin had to close their eyes because the light was so intense. When they opened them Ammy held a silver fang shaped Rosary in her hand.

"Its name is Tsusari (Moon Chain)" Ammy said handing the Rosary over to Rin. She turned towards Kagome and asked, "What would you like? I will not battle unarmed opponents, so please choose." The sun wolf encouraged.

"A sword," Kagome answered. "But I don't have a fang…" Ammy smiled.

"Yes you do." She grinned evilly disappearing. Kagome felt a tug on her right fang and then a sharp pain as it was ripped from her mouth! She couldn't help by say, "SON OF A BITCH!"

Ammy causally placed the bloody fang with her own fang. "Don't worry it'll grow back in half a day." She reassured the wolf miko. The brilliant light shined again as the two fangs merged to form a beautifully crafted katana similar to Konjigoku, it had no guard and the blade held a slight purple ting over the crafted steel.

"This is Kijohanta (Witchhunter). Your sword, made from your body and mine. Take it and use it to defend those against the darkness." Kagome grasped the hilt of the sword awed by its beauty. She thought Konjigoku was beautiful, but this sword, Kijohanta it was made for her, from her. It wasn't just that though it was a gift from her mother.

"Well it's true," Ammy smiled. "I am your mother… technically. Now let's finish the trial now that were all armed and ready. All you have to do is impress me by fighting still the sun sets. I will warn you that as the day progresses I will increase my power."

"No problem we'll defeat you before then!" Kagome declared taking her stance. Rin did the same swinging her rosary side to side in a threating manner.

Ammy smirked. She liked these two they had spunk. "Good, oh and its now noon, so I'll be increasing my power by a 1/3." She stated transforming into her teenage form. Red marking etched into her skin as her body grew taller and curvier. Her clothes changed along with her. A katana appeared in her hand as while as more rosaries.

"Ready?" She asked before attacking. Blades sparked against one another as Kagome countered the sun wolf's strike. The force of the blow was enough to push Kagome back like she had just rammed into a mountain. Rin spun into a ball, energy whips whisking in the wind as she attacked from multiple directions. Ammy made a gesture with her hand and a full grown tree sprouted delayed Rin's attack enough for the sun wolf to easily side step.

Kagome swung wide trying to catch the sun wolf in the side, but quick turn of the heel and Ammy placed herself behind the miko wolf, blade posed to cut Kagome down. Luckily for the miko wolf, Rin's rosary successfully wrapped itself around the sun wolf's blade, stopping the attack. Kagome took the opening and struck!

Amused by the children's cunning Ammy couldn't help but smile at their brilliance, but it would take more to harm her. The look of shock on their faces as she dissolved into water was priceless! But still not as good when she appeared behind them and blew them away but summoning a gale of wind.

Charging her blade with a massive amount of Youkai, Kagome released a hail of Shinko Yaiba at the Sun wolf, while Rin added her own poisons to the attack. Ammy however did some gestures with hand again and sphere of flame engulfed the attack!

"This isn't working." Kagome panted. Everything they flew at that sun wolf she deflected or countered with ease. "Rin transform and attack. Buy me some time to charge up a stronger attack."

"Right," The miko Inu nodded, letting her beast side take over. Surprisingly Tsusari was spinning around Rin's transformed neck. She howled releasing a blast of silver energy. She blinked surprised by her new form of attack.

Knowing she didn't have much time Kagome began charging Oblivion. The black sphere of energy formed at the tip of her blade, but it was wild and unstable unlike the time before when Shilo used it. The attack reminded her of Miroku's wind tunnel. It was dangerous, and held the taint of darkness.

Sweat dripped from her forehead as she tried to aim the attack, but the pressure, it was almost like it was trying to suck her and everything else in to the black void. She screamed for Rin to get out of the way. The miko Inu stared wide eyed at the attack and leap away as fast as she could. The sun wolf however grinned revealing her fangs and beckoned for Kagome to give it her best shot.

"Oblivion," Kagome yelled releasing the black sphere. The black void shot like an arrow, but it bugled unevenly and wildly barely keeping its shape.

Ammy held one palm open and caught the black sphere. Massive amounts of energy surged through the air as light and darkness collided. She was being too loose ground, when the sun sunk lower into the horizon. She smirked as her power once again surged! Divine light engulfed her form, changing her once again, steaks of light extended from her adult form as new marking took the place of her old ones. With a single movement she cursed the black void in her palm as if it were and insect.

Kagome fell to her knees exhausted. She didn't think was possible to stop Oblivion, at least not so easily. She didn't have time to think one the matter as the sun wolf gathered what looked like a mini sun into her hands.

"Omega Flare," Ammy announced releasing the fierily ball of energy. The land burned away as the attack drew closer. Rin placed herself in front of Kagome trying to block the attack, but Kagome transformed her bigger form over shadowing the smaller Inu as she took the full force of the attack!

When the smoke cleared Rin shook herself off, black patches of charred fur fell to the ground. Everywhere around her was black, burned by Amaterasu's Omega Flare. She limped over to the blacken form of Kagome. Whimpering she pressed her nose against the wolf's charred fresh and tried to waken her, but she wouldn't move. She pushed harder, instinct overriding reason.

A soft pair of feet inched closer to the burned wolf. Rin barred her fangs at the one who did this to her mother.

"Calm yourself child," Ammy commanded with gentle authority. "I am impressed by this one's will to protect what is not hers like her own, just as I would expect from one such as her. For that she passes this trail. Of course I will also restore her to proper health."

A light engulfed Kagome restoring her to her former glory. "Well done, I know grant you the name Kagome Kane, and Rin Kane. Bring honor to our clan and see to your happiness, and please don't be too harsh on Shilo. Men can only do some much, that's why they have us to keep them balanced." Ammy smiled knowingly, summoning a fog that engulfed the two, sending them back to the base of the mountain.

"Ah, children, I never tire of them." Ammy sighed Longley. A series of growls echoed behind her. A gaint bloody black wolf stood behind her, fangs bared and snarling with hatred. "My wayward son, have you not learned your lesson yet?" She asked eyed flashing orange like the sun.

The wolf howled and lunged at the sun wolf. Amaturasu sadly transformed into her own wolf form and bit into the black wolf's neck and pinned him to the ground thrashing. Hatred fared in his blue/red eyes. He ripped at her muzzle, drawing blood, but she held on, waiting for his other half to emerge.

A tear fell to her cheek. "I'm sorry my child for the curse you must bear."

Kagome awoke feeling refreshed and surprisingly unharmed despite feeling pretty sure she had been grilled alive. She felt a weight on her stomach and sighed happily to see it was Rin safe and sound. She brushed her fingers through the Inu child's hair. When she told Sesshomaru she would look after Rin like her own child, she didn't really feel the connection till Amaturasu almost fried her. It made her feel rather ashamed really.

"I'm sorry Rin. I promise to be the mother you deserve." She promised silently kissing the Inu's forehead.

Passing by Sesshomaru heard the miko wolf's promise. He had returned from his mission and was on his way to report to Lord Shinjuku. To be honest he was surprised the woman had survived the trial and the youngling too. He couldn't help but be reminded of his brother's words. Yes, he thought, she would be a powerful mate in deed and the pup with her was powerful in her own right too.

He continued on his way. His thoughts straying to the annual mating ceremony, this year he would take part in the events if Kagome was the prize. His brow narrowed. There would be a challenge if Ishimaru was serious in claiming the wolf miko for his own. He would have to train harder.

Elsewhere, Ishimaru held similar thoughts as he gazed from his perch. The tree was his favorite and just happened to overlook the wolf princess's room. He sensed his younger brother pass by, not intentionally, but it was a sign of growing interest. He would have to be warily. After battling Shilo, who had grained a troubling amount of power in a short time, he couldn't be too confident to think he would have everything in the bag. Change was under foot, the balance of power was shifting, and he could no longer be content with his current power, he need to get stronger.

In his office Shinjuku felt the aura of all his subjects. A few in particular caught his interest. The presence of his new daughter and her induction into the Kane clan as sent the many hopeful young youkai to the training fields, noble or common, it didn't matter. To him those of strength should not be bound by meaning less title. There for one the day of the mating ceremony any with the strength to prove their might may mate with the most powerful females the land had to offer. Course he snorted, the harder part wasn't fighting the males, but trying to convince the females to mate. More males were killed by females then males during mating.

A knock stirred the lord form his musing. He scented his visitor and ordered her in. "Ah Lady Yasha, what do I owe the pleasure?" The silver haired Inu sat cross legged from the wolf King. Shinjuku noticed her movements were a little more controlled than normal. Usually she would plop down on her pillow and start chatting away. Today she was silent, this had only happened twice before.

"I guessing, you aren't here to take about clan treaties?" Yasha shook her head.

"No, I um, well Inutaisho doesn't know yet, but I'm…"

"Pregnant, again," Shinjuku finished his old friends sentience. He didn't know why but, whenever Inutaisho would pup her, she would come to him and tell him first and then force him to tell Inutaisho. This was the complete opposite of her normal behavior. Or what she used to act like before she became the Lady of Inutaisho.

He sighed, "Why can't you tell him? I swear every time you come here, it feels like you're your embarrassed or something."

Yasha blushed. "Well, when you flip off your father in law and parents at your own wedding and say you'll never have pups, it gets kind of embarrassing when you have not just two, but three!"

"So… have your mood swings already started?" Yasha punched his arm. The wolf king hissed as he rubbed the forming bruise. Females and their suddenly immeasurable strength when angered, it had to be a weapon passed down from the Okami.

"Listen Yasha," Shinjuku pleaded. "Just go and tell your husband you're having a third pup. Take some time off, and I'll make sure Inutaisho stays close to you. Ok?"

Yasha nodded and smiled. "Ok, by the way do you think it's going to be a girl or a boy? Because I wanted to name it Inuyasha (Inu=dog, Yasha=female demon)."

Shinjuku sighed again. "I don't know! Go see a healer!" he shouted. She did this on purpose, she had too!

Up by Amaterasu's tree, the holy tree located at the top of the mountain, laid Shilo, beaten up, bloody and hanging on by a thread. Standing over him way Amaturasu and Dove, both look over the red wolf with concern.

"It's getting stronger, isn't it?" Dove stated. Amaturasu nodded as she tried to purify the darkness that was growing inside the red wolf, but there was only so much she could do.

"Yes, if he keeps drawing on its power and leaves his mate's side for any longer then he will be consumed with darkness by two years' time." She confirmed Doves worse fears. Shilo was losing the battle inside, between the being that was his brother and the darkness.

"Is there anything we can do?" Dove pleaded.

Amaturasu shook her head. "Not now, not yet at least, for now bring him back to Aisha and his child. They are the only ones that can keep him sane during these hard times. Meanwhile I'll be looking for a cure."

Dove gathered his brother over his shoulder and bowed to the wolf deity. "Thank you, mother for your help."

He flew off on a cloud of white and raced to the north where, Shilo had set up a den for his family in the land of dragons. Even now he could feel the drain of his own powers. The fight had left him drained soon not even he will be able to stop the darkness and Amaturasu could not leave the mountain.

"Looks like I'll have to bet on that girl you brought back with you brother."

Author's note

Ok, sorry for the slow update. I was in Kanas city for Skillusa nationals for over five days and then I got sick on the way back with Brocades or something and slept for at least 19 hours. Missed a whole week of work, but I was feeling healthy enough to write this chapter for you guys. Hope you like it! Going to bed now bye!


	14. Chapter 14

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 14: Intruder

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul

Two months have passed since Kagome passed her trial. During that time she was busy learning how to be a noble lady by none other than Lady Ryoko, Dove's mate. Ryoko is a blue wolf demon, also known as an ice wolf or water wolf depending on where you are. She was a very beautiful and kind youkai. That being said, she was also very strict and not afraid to freeze a misbehaving youkai solid. So far Kagome has managed to avoid that fate.

Right now Kagome was finishing her latest lesson; flower arranging. "So… why do I need to know this?" Kagome asked Ryoko. Flowering was an easy task, she had done it in high school, but what was the point?

Ryoko pushed her vase of flowers aside, all of them were less than presentable shape, she told Kagome she was just showing her what not to do, but really she didn't have a clue how to arrange flowers! She hate, hate, hated it! She didn't know why they did it, they just did! She wanted to pull her hair out, but reframed from doing so, and calmly explained in her own words.

"Personally, thing they make us do these trivial things, because they think we have nothing better to do." Ryoko scuffed. Beside her other qualities, Ryoko was very tomboyish. In fact the clan she comes from, which was the Hibachi, an entire clan of amazon warriors, was some of the strongest females in all of japan.

"I see, so you don't like doing this anymore then I." It was more of a statement then a question really as Ryoko froze the flowers and smashed them with her fist.

"Yes…" Ryoko growled and then did a one eighty, "Now how about some of my special tea?"

"You mean Sake?" Kagome said as the noble woman pulled a jug of her favorite drink out of one of the flower pots. She sighed when Ryoko handed her the jug and took a gulp to please the noble woman.

Ryoko nodded, "Good lesson today, let's review our previous lesson now, increasing out liquor tolerance!" The Blue wolf cheered pouring another cup. This was pretty much how each lesson would go. Turn out as long as you behaved yourself during balls and other events Shinjuku didn't care what you did. Obviously some of the elders were against this, but what could they do other than glare at a distance; as Ryoko stated to her, it's the perks of those who rule.

"Oh I almost forgot," Ryoko slurred, "You need to start looking for a shadow."

Kagome looked at the drunken lady puzzled, "A shadow?"

"Yeah, a guard, someone who watches out for you, watches your back. Example Hans is Shilo's shadow and Inutaisho is Shinjuku's. Heck Ishimaru is Dove's. A shadow can be anyone, present, noble, or a beast from the forest. As long as you're willing to trust them with your life to them it doesn't matter."

"So I could pick Tophi if I wanted?" Kagome asked off the top of her head. She's been in the castle for over two months and there were very few that she would trust with her life.

Ryoko placed her bottle on the floor. "You could pick Tophi. She is loyal, but I think she's a little too young. I suggest you let Rin pick her as her Shadow and you find yourself someone who is dependable in battle. That's were a shadow proves their metal." Ryoko said taking another sip. "Go look around the castle and see if there is someone who catches your eye."

"I guess I should, thank you for the advice," Kagome said bowing and left the room; leaving Ryoko to her vices.

-break

Wondering the halls the miko wolf wondered who would make a good shadow. There were a few of the guards that she spared with, but the lust in their eyes put her on edge, so they were out. Maybe Hans knew someone who would be a good match for her.

"Or maybe I should ask Sesshomaru." She said out loud laughing. Yeah right like Sesshomaru would ever agree to follow her around all day, she thought rounding the corner and right into the demon in question. "Oh sorry," Kagome apologized before freezing in place under Sesshomaru's golden glaze.

"What do you wish to ask of this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked curious of what the Princess of the castle would want of him. Rumor was that the princess would be in need of shadow, perhaps she was going to ask him? The thought made him want to grin; it would be the perfect chance to get closer to the miko wolf so he could mate her. For now he would play it low key. He enjoyed watching her fluster under his stare anyway.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I was uh…" Don't say anything stupid! "Was wondering if you knew where I could find some… rice pudding!" Stupid, stupid, stupid! Kagome scolded; there was no way he was going to buy that! He could probably tell she was lying anyways. What with his keen nose.

He knew she was lying, but he was intrigued now, so he would play along. "I believe Koa would be the one to ask about that. She is the castle chief after all. I was just on my way there for some food. I shall escort you." Sesshomaru said leading Kagome by the arm, or more like drag her as his strides were much longer then hers.

After Koa prepared Kagome some Rice pudding the chief left the two alone. Kagome awkwardly ate as Sesshomaru watched her while every now and then taking a bite of his deer leg? She didn't know what it was really but after being here for two months Kagome learned one thing about demons, they love raw meat.

"So you know I didn't really want rice pudding." Kagome confessed breaking the silence. Where did everyone go? The kitchen was full when they arrived. Now it was empty.

Sesshomaru gave a knowing smirk. "That was easy to figure out, now will you tell this Sesshomaru what you wish to ask or do we need to continue playing this game?"

"Sure, but you have to answer one question," Kagome demands, Sesshomaru nods in agreement, "Why do you refer to yourself in the third person? I know you're nobility, but Shinjuku is the ruler of the western lands and he doesn't talk like that, neither does Inutaisho. I guess Ishimaru does it every once in a while, but it just seems weird."

The dog lord said nothing; he blinked and tilted his head to the side like a dog would. "I don't know? Habit I guess from when Sesshomaru was studying language. My teacher spoke in the same manner."

Kagome looked at the dog lord like she was seeing him for the first time. In the future, he was cold and held himself higher than others. Here he was pretty much the same, but there was difference, he actually smiled and wasn't as uptight, he wasn't the cold stone faced demon she bumped into from time to time.

"Sesshomaru you know I'm supposed to find someone to be my shadow. The problem is I don't really know anyone I would trust with my life outside of Rin, Shinjuku, and Shilo. Tophi I would pick, but I think it's wiser for her to be Rin's Shadow. I'll admit though that you would be one of the few people here that I would trust. I know that sounds strange, because we don't really know each other, but I feel a good vibe from you. Call it woman intuition." Kagome smiled. "So Sesshomaru Kota, son of Inutaisho Kota, will you be this Kagome Higurashi Kane's shadow?"

Sesshomaru cocked a grin. "I will consider the offer if Kagome-hime would humor me with a request."

"Sure what is it?"

"Fight me in a duel to see if you are worthy of this Sesshomaru's protection."

This time Kagome smirked. "You're on."

-break

Meanwhile somewhere in the northern mountain range, Aisha Shirotora Kane was busy tending to her stupid husband. Yes stupid. She wasn't very happy with him right know for running off and fighting. Not that she didn't think it wasn't sweet of him to rush to Kagome aid, but still if that dark energy inside his body gets any stronger he'll be the one that needs saving.

Right now though she was happily watching their daughter Sheila cuddles in her father's fur as he read her bed time stories, which were his stories from his time in the foreign lands. In fact Sheila name originally come from a place called Ireland or was it Australia? She didn't know. She just liked the name and it comes close to what her name would have been if they have named her after them. Frankly Sheila sounded better then Shiaisha to her.

As much as she loved her daughter, Aisha was curious about the kit that Shilo adopted while on his little trip through time. Yes, he told what happened how he was actually from the future, but she didn't care. What she did care about was him leaving those kits behind. Sure he comes in their time of need, but it wasn't fair to just leave them there alone. So that's why she's come up with this little plan of hers.

"Shilo I'm going to check on that kit you left with your father and I better not hear any protest." She glared grabbing her cloak.

Shilo sighed, "None here love." Leaving those two behind was leaving a bigger hole in his stomach then he thought it originally would. His soul link with Kagome told him she was fine, but still uncomfortable with castle life, Rin was adjusting well though. Still Kagome unrest stirred his protective instinct, which in turn made Aisha's protective instincts to move into overdrive.

"Good, I'll see you in a few days." Transforming it her tiger form, Aisha sped down the mountain with ease and tore through the forest. She could travel at full size for a good length of the journey but once she gets closer to the western lands she'll have to change to a smaller size or risk detection. If she's spotted no doubt her father will have an entire army on her tail and her family will have to move again. Pretty soon they'll have to leave to the main land if her father doesn't get over the fact she married Shilo.

Shilo watched his mate disappear into the distance and looked to his pup. It hasn't been long since she was brought into this world, but she already had a full head of red hair. Her skin was the same shade as Aisha and her eyes were blue like his. Her demonic markings were that of a tiger and white, contrasting against her tan skin.

"I wonder little pup, will you roar or howl? Whatever the case you are my special little Tigerwolf." Smiling Shilo thanked Amaturasu that her hair wasn't pink. He was always afraid that his red hair and Aisha's white would cause their offspring to have pink fur. He wouldn't have minded it on a girl, but a male, it would look weird. Course there was the one fire dragon named Natsu he met that didn't seem to mind having pink hair.

"Who knows Sheila there's still a chance of that happening." He laughed causing the baby hybrid to giggle.

-break

Back at the castle Shinjuku was sitting with his best general and friend Inutaisho. Today the two were just having a nice cup of coffee, no politics or any business, just a nice relaxing time between old friends.

"So Yasha tell you about the new pup?" Shinjuku asked. He was curious if she would tell him. Normally Yasha is a real spit fire. For some reason though when she's pupped her personality changes to almost meek, neither of the two males have no idea why that is, but they figure it had to something to do with hormone imbalance.

Inutaisho took a sip of coffee. "Yeah she did. She told me we're naming the pup Inuyasha or she'll castrate me. I swear one minute she's meek and the next she's back to her old self. Okana was the same way right?"

"No," Shinjuku replied remembering his mate. There were days he wished he wasn't so powerful. The bond between them tied their lives together, so if one died so did the other. However he couldn't leave Shilo and Dove to face the politics alone, so before Okana passed away he destroyed their mating bond. He put one smile so Inutaisho wouldn't worry. "She was worse remember? You couldn't tell if she was pretending or not. Even at six months pregnant she still played her pranks."

They shared a laugh remembering the time Okana faked falling down the stairs and going into labor just to see the servants cause a fuss.

A foul stench depended their good mood though, both dog and wolf's nostrils widen as they took in the scent of blood, rusty metal, and witch wood.

"You smell that?" Shinjuku grabbed his swords as did Inutaisho. The Dog general nodded. He smelt it too. Calmly the two walked out of the study and locked the door with a ward. Shinjuku called three of his assassins down from the ceiling and ordered them to not to let anyone pass and then continued on his way.

"What is SHE doing?" Inutaisho whispered trying not to cause a panic.

Shinjuku shook his head. Whatever it was it wasn't good. "I don't know but there are only three things that she could want; Kurojigoku, the scrolls in my study, or access to Shilo's armory. Kami knows what the hell he has in there."

"He did bring a lot of dangerous stuff back didn't he? I will go guard Kurojigoku along with Ishimaru and Dove. I suggest you watch the armory and have Han's as back up." Inutaisho was in general mode now. Already he was busy planning several other strategies to fight the intruder. This wasn't the first time, but she never come in broad day light and with both him and Shinjuku here. Either she was desperate or she had something else in mind.

"Sounds good my friend," Shinjuku broke off from Inutaisho and howled for Hans. In an instant the orange wolf was at his side. He didn't say anything; he just followed silently behind the Wolf King spear at the ready.

-break

Meanwhile Tophi and Rin were in the sparing areas were Sesshomaru and Kagome were going to have their dual. The blind wolf wiggled her ears. She heard the lord Shinjuku's call for Master Hans, but she remained where she was. From the sound of things she wouldn't be of any help. A fact she bitterly swallowed. Instead she remained focus on protecting her charge and best friend Rin, expanding her acute hearing to its limits.

Rin too could sense an odd sensation in the air. Her miko powers have grown even stronger since the trials. She didn't know what it was but there was a dark energy nearby, Kagome should be able to sense it too. That would be the case if she wasn't so focus on Sesshomaru. Well she couldn't blame her though, he was handsome. Secretly the Inu miko hoped the two would spend more time together so Rin could be with Sesshomaru more like before.

In the sparing circle Kagome held her sword, Witchhunter. She would use Konjigoku, but felt that using her own power would be a better display. Course she hadn't has much time to invent new techniques for her new sword. So far she had one, and that would have to be enough because she couldn't keep relying on Shilo's strength anymore. She would stand or fall with her own power.

"Are you ready Kagome-hime?" Sesshomaru banished his own sword

Kagome smirked, "yeah I'm ready."

Both fighters readied their swords and lunged forward just as the upper level of the castle exploded!

Author's note

This story has been beta read for Errors on (6/8/2014), while some error probably still remain, I have found the most obvious ones I could find.


	15. Chapter 15

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 15: A dangerous weapon

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul

Aisha coughed as the smoke filled her lungs. She thought entering the castle viva Shilo's armory would be a great idea, well someone else thought so too, because she wasn't alone. The bitch that blew the place up was somewhere around here, but with all the smoke it was hard to pin point her with her nose.

The intruder she saw was female, easy to figure out when her rack was the size of melons. Her appearance was puzzling though, she had red and black hair and tan skin very similar to Shilo and his family. She couldn't get a clear scenting of her before the explosion when off, but she might have been a wolf or something similar, it was hard to tell at this point.

She tried to move only it hurt to do so. The answer to why that was would be the piece of wood sticking in her thigh. Aisha growled and dragged her body against the wall and took up a bow that was lying nearby. She didn't like being defenseless. Closing her eyes she opened her other senses and listened for movement.

Left 32 degrees, the string pulsed with youkai forming an arrow of pure energy, releasing her breath she released the arrow. The arrow flew straight and true, and a small explosion was the result of its impact, not against her intended target though. The air swirled, her opponent dodged the attack. She fired another shot, and another and another till finally she exhausted her remaining power.

Normally Aisha wouldn't tire this quickly but traveling in her true form and running a couple hundred miles in a few hours did take a lot out of you. The fact she hadn't eaten anything either didn't help, which is why her wound is taking so long to heal.

"Dammit if only there was a way to clear out this smoke!" Aisha cursed then realized there was a way. Inhaling a large amount of air she pumped her lungs full of Youkai and let loose a mighty ROAR!

Kagome stumbled as the castle shook while she covered her ears to dampen the deafening roar that filled the air. She looked to her right and saw Sesshomaru, Rin, and Tophi doing the same. Sometimes super hearing was a bitch. When the roar finally subsided they continued on their way.

"What was that?" Kagome asked navigating the hallway.

Sesshomaru answered grimly. "It was the roar of a tiger youkai, a wounded tiger youkai at that. Unfortunately for us there is only one tiger youkai that could enter the castle without being detected and that is Shilo's mate Aisha Shirotora Kane. If she is injured nobody is going to have a trouble finding Shilo."

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked rounding another corner.

"Cause Shilo will probably transform into his true form."

"What's so bad about that?" Kagome said confused. Sesshomaru and tophi looked at the miko wolf wide eyed. How could she have spent so much time with the rogue wolf and not know?

"It's probably better you don't find out then. Let us hurry and hope Aisha is well enough to stop Shilo with their mate bond." Sesshomaru sped ahead of Kagome moving so fast that he left a trail of after images in his wake. Kagome frowned and did the same leaving Rin and Tophi behind.

When she got to the room where she first entered Shilo's armory she found it had changed since that last time she'd been there, instead of the beautiful bed room of Shilo's late mother, the vast collection of Shilo's spoils of war at least ten rooms deep was in its place.

Three rooms in, Shinjuku, Hans and Sesshomaru gathered around a figure on the ground. As she got closer she finally saw Shilo's famous tigress Aisha. She had long white hair that was fell like water over the floor, tan skin and tiger stripes etched on her face and arms, more than likely they covered her entire body like all youkai marking do.

"Is she ok?" Kagome asked stepping closer and kneeling beside the downed Youkai. Her vitals were ok from what she could tell. The chunk of wood sticking out of her thigh wasn't good though. Grasping hold of the splinter Kagome yanked it out and intimately began healing the tiger youkai, who was technically her step-mother.

Aisha hissed, her fangs enlarged and she was on the brink of transforming again. Shinjuku placed a hand on her shoulder and suppressed her powers. She was already exhausted and transforming now would do more harm than good, plus her inner beast could send Shilo the wrong message, and he did not have the time to deal with an out of control Shilo.

"Aisha, listen to me. Tell Shilo you're alright and being taken care of. Tell him to stay where he is and keep the pup save. There is no need for him to come… not right away at least." Shinjuku gently ordered his daughter in law. In this state you had to keep dominance over wounded Youkai, otherwise they go into a berserker like state.

The tigress purred and curled into a ball as Kagome finished sealing her wound. She muttered in her sleep, saying she understood and Shilo would stay where he was… for three days and then he was coming to get his mate. He was probably on his way right now, but with the pup he couldn't travel at high speed. That was a blessing if Shinjuku as ever needed one.

The wolf king stood to his feet and looked at his son's collection. He never would have thought to look in Okana's room. Honestly he thought Shilo hid his armory in Dove's room. That didn't matter though, what did was finding the intruder and what they took. Unfortunately that was easier said than done, there was a lot of shit in here.

"Hans bring Aisha to Shilo's old room and keep a heavy, but unseen guard on her. Sesshomaru Kagome I would like you two go through this place and see if you can find anything out of place or missing. Seeing you have been in here before Kagome I think you might have a better chance of spotting something. If nothing else Shilo here will be here in three days and hopefully he'll have answer for us. Till then we do the best we can."

Meanwhile trudging through the deep forests of Japan, while carrying his infinite pup was Shilo making his way back home to get his mate, but that wasn't all he was going to get. After two months and a day's walk he came to a realization, he was a shitty father. No really he was, he was man enough to emit it. Now he needed to set things right with Kagome and Rin.

He was planning to move to the southern lands for the winter, it was warmer and the firebirds that lived there made every day feel like summer, which would be good for Sheila. Having a new born pup in winter wasn't a very good thing when you lived in a cave.

His plan was simple he would apologize to Kagome and ask if she and Rin would like to live with him and Aisha till the mating ceremony and then come back to the castle. Depending on what happens after that his family would either stay there or if Kagome wanted to they could go back up north. Whatever happens he wasn't going to fail as a father. Not when he had a great example of what a father should be.

The sun beamed directly on his face a warm feeling filled his body. It was almost like he could feel Amaterasu's joy about his choice. He couldn't help but smile too. Even little Sheila giggled.

"Come on pup lets go get you mother and sister."

Finding something that was missing that you didn't know was even missing is hard. Looking for it in a demonic space pocket the size of the ten football fields was even harder. Kagome found this out very quickly when she and Sesshomaru started their search three days ago, now instead of searching for the weapon that was missing they were looking for the way out.

"I find it very impressive that you managed to get us lost Kagome-hime and how you managed to active an item that cancels out our heighten senses, truly an impressive feet." Sesshomaru mocked. The maze ward that Shilo placed in the armory made retracing ones steps impossible. As soon as they left the first room a wall replaced the entrance and everything shifted into a different place then before and repeated every time they entered a new room. The intruder might have been in here longer than originally predicted.

Kagome hung her head. "Sorry I don't know what any of this stuff does! Also I'm not the one that stops and looks at every sword that catches his eye!"

"This Sesshomaru does not look at every sword… just the one that may be a supreme conquest sword." He muttered softly, but Kagome heard him anyway.

"A sword of supreme conquest, you mean like swords that you're father and Shinjuku have?" Kagome paused. "The day I arrived you had a sword didn't you?"

Sesshomaru growled annoyed. "Yes, but it is a nameless sword that holds no power. Unlike your two swords the sword of hell Konjigoku and the sword of heaven Witchhunter, one more and you would have a complete set."

She looked at the swords strapped to her hip. She didn't know Konjigoku was a hell blade, its aura wasn't like Swunga, and she had no idea that Witchhunter was a sword of supreme conquest either. Though she still wasn't completely clear on what the either blades true power was.

"How do you make a sword of supreme conquest? I mean I know how most demon swords are made from bones and fangs, but how do you create a sword like Tensaiga or Swunga that can bring back the dead?" This always puzzled Kagome. Tokijin the sword made by Kaijimbo for Sesshomaru rivaled Tessaiga in power, but yet it wasn't the same class.

Sesshomaru pondered Kagome's question as he looked at some of the foreign swords Shilo brought back. "There are three ways that I know of. One is the weapon is crafted form a powerful being such as a Daiyoukai and mixed with a certain type of metal; Helicon (hell metal), Orichalcum (earth), and Angelcon (Heaven metal). The choice of metal determines the type of sword. The second way is to have a being like Amaturasu-sama forge a weapon for you. The final way is much harder and much more dangerous. This Sesshomaru doesn't know much about it, but it's called Dragon forging. Teszanga maybe a dragon forged blade."

All this information was swirling inside Kagome's head. She had no idea that forging a sword would be so complex, Totosai made it look so easy.

"This was a good lesson, but we still need to get out of here." She sighed.

"Agreed," Sesshomaru observed the room. There had to be a way to navigate the maze. Shilo would have had a key or device something he would keep handy… so this was it felt like to be stupid. The answer was so obvious and they had it with them all along! "Kagome ask Konjigoku what it knows about the armory."

"What?" She gasped thinking the Inu lord had lost his mind.

"Just give me the sword." He demanded grabbing the hilt. Konjigoku didn't like being man handled and burnt the Inu's hand but Sesshomaru keep hold till it settled down. "Temperamental as always," Sesshomaru muttered dispersing a wave of energy from the sword. The rooms changed back to normal and they were free to move about. "Come this way." He said leading the way.

The chamber Sesshomaru lead them too was in the far back. Unlike the other room this one wasn't filled completely full and the weapons were labeled with their name and each one had a barrier around it. Three were missing.

Kagome read the names, "The witchblade, Timaius's heart, and Dragon's bite."

"We better report to Lord Shinjuku right away." Sesshomaru said with urgency. The number of wards and barriers in the room was frightening, even more so they were all destroyed.

In Shinjuku's study, Inutaisho and Shinjuku himself, along with Aisha sat and listened to Kagome and Sesshomaru's report. After three days he was ready go in and look for them himself but thankfully they managed to get out. He didn't know of the weapons they mentioned though Aisha didn't know much either but she didn't know about the witchblade.

"The Witchblade is a very dangerous weapon that can only be wielded by women. Shilo gained possession of it in the foreign lands. It's not so much a blade. It's kind of like armor if you can call what it gives you armor." Aisha blushed remembering the time she put the damned thing on, and then shuttered remembering what it took to get it off. "Once you put the witchblade on it stays on till your dead, it also drains always your life force so you're time with it is short, but during that time your invincible."

"You sound like you've experienced this first hand." Inutaisho observed watching how Aisha rubbed her right wrist.

The tigress nodded. "Yes, I was foolish enough to put the damn thing on. Its power was amazing. I was going insane though, I couldn't control it and it got to the point where it was starting to kill me. That's when Shilo had to the hardest thing he could ever do. He cut off my hand for me so I could be free to live. He tried to destroy the witchblade after that, but he couldn't. He tried everything from Shinku Yaiba to Oblivion. Nothing could destroy it, so he sealed it away in the armory. I regrew my hand a few months later."

Silence fills the room. It was hard to believe that there was something so powerful that a Daiyoukai couldn't destroy it. Nobody wanted to imagine the battle that took place to save Aisha. A male harming his mate was almost impossible. Cutting off a hand would have felt like being impaled a thousand times over.

Suddenly the door flew open and in walked Shilo with Sheila strapped to his back, but he had one more tag along with him, a young tigress with black hair and two orange bangs and jade green eyes. "Well I see that the serious meeting started without me. Thanks for waiting. Also as you can see there is a little tiger girl clawing on my boot. So I'll just get this out of the way and introduce you to our niece Jade Shirotora Schneider, Aisha's older sister Aishoko's and Han's daughter, she'll be staying with us for a while. Also Dad and everybody except Kagome and Aisha please leave the room." Shilo interrupted his father before he could speak. "Yes I'll get to the thief problem in a second Dad I just need to talk to my family alone for five minutes."

Shinjuku uncrossed his arm and sighed, "Fine," and got up with Inutaisho and Sesshomaru on his tail.

Now that they were alone Shilo handed Sheila to Aisha and placed his fur tail around them as a blanket while Jade snuggled in with them. The rogue wolf faced his adopted daughter with determination and to his mate's surprise bowed with his face to the ground.

"Kagome I would like to apologize to you. I promised to treat you like my own and I have failed, which is why I would ask for your forgiveness and the chance to be the father you deserve." He raised his head and met Kagome's eyes. "After Aisha is well enough to travel we are going to head south to visit a friend of ours. She lives on a beach and I thought it would be great place to have a family outing of sorts. You and Rin are welcome to join us if you wish."

Kagome was shocked to say the least. She never expected to do something like this. A warm feeling coursed through her body. Shilo did take her away from her friends and family but he's done so much too. He got rid of Naraku forever that was worth the small sacrifice of leaving. Plus now Inuyasha was going to be born a full demon like he always wanted. Sango's village wouldn't be destroyed because she was here to make sure that never happens and Miroku's family won't be cursed, and if she was lucky she could even save Shippo's father. Would they remember her, would they even know her? No but if they were happy, then she was.

"I accept your apology Father."

Shilo smiled and pulled Kagome into his arms. "Thank you Daughter."

"Hey were over here too," Aisha shouted amused as father and daughter both blushed and sat by her side. The door creek open and little black and silver streak flew over and landed in Kagome's lap.

"Don't forget about Rin," The miko Inu yelled crashing into Kagome.

"Me neither!" Tophi declared dropping down from the ceiling.

"I thought I only had one pup, but here we are with five!" Aisha laughed.

"More the merrier I say." Shilo said laughing as his pups engaged in a tickle battle. He and his mate just sat back and enjoyed the view.

Author's note

Ok long time since I've updated, but working 6 days a week for 10-12 hours is hard. But things look like they might be setting down at bit at work. I may not have to work Sunday anymore. Anyways enough about that. I hope I didn't make Kagome too forgiving. She is very forgiving, but I wanted to have some reasons were she wouldn't throw rosary around Shilo's neck and SIT him to the center of the earth. Shilo is back and trying to be a better father. Anyways next update next weekend hopefully. I don't think I have any plans at least, last weekend I was at the Sogen con anime convention. Had some good fun there with a friend who dressed up as Lucy from Fairy tail and Zelda, didn't get to see her as Zelda, had to go back to work, but still a good times. Obviously Sesshomaru isn't Kagome shadow since they didn't get to fight. Maybe she'll find one in the southern lands.


	16. Chapter 16

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 16: The southern Lands

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

Shinjuku lord of the western lands sat at his desk looking over the reports of his many informants across the land. His mind wasn't on work though; it was on his son and his little family he managed to collect. The other day Shilo and Aisha departed for the southern lands with Sheila, Kagome, Rin, Tophi, and Shilo's newly discovered niece Jade.

A very interesting story behind that one, Shinjuku would have never suspected the Rogue princess of the East to mate with one of his wolves. Personally he didn't know what Roland was doing, but he was having the worse luck with his daughters. Aishoko was banished, by herself, from the Shirotora clan because she didn't want to be in a political marriage. Completely understand able. Next Aisha and Shilo start seeking off together and somewhere between then and now Hans ran into Aishoko well keeping watch for the two most likely. That just left Ray, Roland's only son to take over. Most of the Tiger clan consul members wanted this, but they also wanted the two tiger-himes for bargaining.

Anyway turns out Jade been leaving with her mother all this time, and only got to see her father when Hans went on his yearly "vacation". Aishoko didn't say what was going on, but said that she needed Shilo and Aisha to watch over Jade while she left to take care of some business. She also said it would be nice if Jade met her new cousin.

Shinjuku thought it was safe to assume that the elder Shirotora princess when to inform her father of his second wolf/tiger grandchild. He could help, but chuckle. He was a grandfather too. The word just seems so foreign to him. Being so young… ok he was middle age for a demon, but still it was funny to think about.

Sadly for him, his responsibility didn't allow for much time for idle thought like this. Focusing back to the matter at hand; finding Shilo's missing weapons. Shilo himself explained the properties of the other two items, Timaius's heart and Dragon's bite. The first was a crystalized fragment of a dragon that Shilo fought in the foreign lands named Timaius. The heart its self wasn't a dangerous weapon, but it could be used to dragon forge a weapon without slaying a dragon. Next Dragon's bite, a large black sword with a tooth like blade that was once wielded by a mortal man that actually slayed a dragon. The sword being forged from the Dragon's heart and teeth resulting in said blade.

That wasn't what worried him. No, it was the secret of the Witchblade that worried him. According to what Shilo told him. The witchblade could evolve into a more powerful form, it was more taxing on the user, but a theory Shilo found in some ancient texts. The text said that the witchblade was incomplete, and only the heart and fangs of a powerful dragon would bring the weapon to its peak. Once this happened it would no longer drain the life of its user, but fuse with their soul forever, becoming a new being.

The possibility of such of monster walking the lands was truly worrying some to say the least. The worst part was he didn't have to image the destruction, he's seen it before, in his father's time. The only other time something like this happened, the Age of Black soul, the age were a being gained the power of a demon, and a dragon.

"That had been bad enough." Shinjuku whispered shaking form the horrible images that flooded his mind. Anyone that talked about those times would be lying, because you didn't want to talk about them, let alone have been there. "Shihime what are you after?"

Meanwhile deep in the southern part of Japan Kagome was enjoying a nice day at the beach with her new family. She wondered if now was the time for such things with the recent theft of powerful weapons from Shilo's armory, but the rogue wolf waved it of saying that even if one had the materials to combine the weapons they would need to find a master sword smith the skills and knowledge to forge the weapons together. Currently there were only two known in the world and neither of them was in Japan, and even if you did find a sword smith, dragon forging takes from one to two years to complete. The more powerful the weapon the longer it would take.

"So relax and enjoy some time at the beach." Shilo said lazily.

She didn't know what to expect for swimwear in this time. At worst they would be skinny dipping, but turns out they did have swim clothes in this period. Shilo wore a simple pair of black trousers cut off at the knees. For Tophi and Rin they wore bikini bottoms and leather wraps over their chests, Jade wore this as well. Sheila was too young to swim, and wore something similar to a sun dress. For Aisha and herself, while she can safely say she's never been more embarrassed in her life! They were wearing Aisha's mother's less revealing swimwear, which was a bikini top and bottom. Kagome's was blue with a red spiral design and Aisha's was white with tiger strips. Honestly she didn't know what could be more revealing then what they were wearing right now.

Normally Kagome wouldn't be so embarrassed, but the top pushed up her breasts and they weren't the only ones at the beach. Dozens, maybe more Youkai sat on the sandy beaches, surfing on logs or anything thing they could use as a surf board. There were all kinds of Youkai too, from firebirds, foxes, cats, and water dragons. In fact out in the deeper waters she could make out some Youkai that had fin's like mermaids.

Trying to remember what Ryoko said about different Youkai species Kagome stayed close to Aisha and observed. To the left of them was a pair of Silver female Kitsunes. She already knew they liked to play tricks, but Ryoko as told her that female foxes were often great match makers, and forgers. Course they like to seduce both male and females, Ryoko warned her.

To the right there was male firebird with a female youkai with a fins and scales covering her skin meaning she was a water dragon. The male like his species looked really hot! Kagome thought making she sure wasn't drooling. Firebirds had some very diverse colorings, blue, green, red, orange, yellow, purple, sometimes all they had all the colors. There weren't any black feathered bird youkai, but remembering who was responsible for killing Shinjuku's mate, it wasn't too hard to figure out way.

A group of cat like youkai passed in front of her. She took a sniff to see if she could figure out what kind of cat they were. She was able to detect cat, tiger, panther, and cheetah? What was a cheetah youkai doing in japan? Course there was no law against demons moving to other countries, but usually they tended to stay in their homeland.

"Stop looking at everybody and go have some fun Kagome, it rude to come all this way and enjoy the water." Aisha said stretching out on Shilo's tail. Personally didn't think you could take those things off, but you can, go figure. "Now go enjoy yourself." Aisha commanded.

"What about you aren't you going to have some fun?"

"In good time dear," Aisha purred. "When Shilo comes back in and takes over watching Sheila. Right now it's safer for everyone if I don't get all wet."

Kagome wondered what she meant before looking closer at just how far away people were staying away from their spot, the males at least. She guessed that if someone even accidently touched Aisha in a questionable way. Shilo would probably take it as a challenge for his mate. She wondered what his reaction would be if some poor guy tried to put the moves on her.

"Just go already and Shilo will leave you alone there isn't anybody here that you couldn't handle." Aisha said trying to get Kagome moving. Another part of this trip was to help Kagome get some friends and possibly a shadow. It wasn't that she didn't like Sesshomaru, but he tended to be a very bad listener, plus shadows had tendency to follow you everywhere, including the bath. Something that Hans learned very quickly he wasn't allowed to come in to. "Ah that was the fun seeing his spluttering face." Aisha giggled remembered the first time Hans found her and Shilo in the bath.

Out in the water Shilo had convinced a few mermaids to give Rin and Jade rides. The two where have gallons of fun, while Tophi on the other hand wouldn't get of his back. "Tophi stop clinging to me and go have some fun."

"No! You know I can't swim! I'll drown!" She protested digging her claws into his back. He should have guessed the blind wolf would have trouble getting into the water, but knew a dozen or so Youkai that were blind and could swim. Granted they were Sea wolves and most of them were born blind and had gills, but she didn't have know that. "Don't worry I'm right here, I'll teach how to swim so please let go, and let me help you."

It took a few more minutes of urging and few pleas from Rin and Jade, but finally Tophi was off his back and in the water. "Ok now I'll hold on you and you just move your arms and legs like you're in your true form."

"Ok," Tophi shuttered nervously beginning to doggy paddle through the water. The salty water splashed in her face, but she kept moving towards Rin and Jades voices. The motion of waves confused her sense of direction, but eventually she was able to extend a ring of Youkai out and find her way. It was similar to the way she saw on land. There were a lot more vibrations in the water but she could come what determine where someone was in the water. For one she could tell Shilo had long since let go of her and was a good twenty yards way.

"You're a jerk sometimes you know that!" She yelled.

Shilo laughed, "I said I would hold on you! I never said I wouldn't let go! Beside you look like you're doing fine." He praised, and Tophi realized he was right.

"Yeah, yeah I am." She grinned. "Now where are those mermaids? I want to go for a ride!" Tophi exclaimed jumping on to a mermaids back.

Shilo watched them from a distance. Never being too far way that he couldn't reach them in moment if needed. Most Youkai here knew him and Aisha were actually very good friends. A few came to mind that would be a good shadow for Kagome. Before he went into the water he caught a whiff of few of them. He would let fate play out and see what happens.

Diving under the water and Shilo catches a glimpse of the world beneath the ocean. Most people didn't know this but there were a lot of water Youkai clans that surrounded Japan and the world for that matter. They were completely free of the rules of the land and lived in harmony with each other. A rather amazing feet, it was also because of these sea beings that he was able to travel the world so fast. Nothing gets you across the vast ocean faster than a 100 foot long sea snake.

A few mermaids greeted him, as did some sea dragons and wolves, before the need for air come and he had to resurface. He looked around and saw that the girls were a little too far from him for his liking and swim closer them. He had many friends under the water, but there were just as many dangerous beasts that roamed their depts. There were things down there that not even he would want to tangle with.

Back on the beach Kagome wondered aimlessly along the sandy shores. In the feudal era they never encountered anything like this! What changed? Even Sesshomaru wasn't the same as she remembered. Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going and ran right in too a group of Youkai, knocking her and them to the ground.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized.

One of the Youkai stood up and extended his hand. "It's fine as long it's a pretty girl like you. Names Raven Takahata." Raven hosted Kagome up, giving her a close up view of his abs and muscles. He knew she liked what she saw because she was beat red by the time she met his face.

"Kagome… Kane." She said hesitantly. She wasn't sure what her last name was now, but she was part of the Kane clan, so she get used to the name.

"Ah Shilo's adopted pup, I must say you are much more beautiful than the rumors said you were." Raven said kissing Kagome hand.

Kagome tried to keep her blush under control. "Oh ready? I think there are much more pretty youkai girls here than me."

Raven smirked, "Pretty yes, but I said you were beautiful did I not?"

Suddenly Raven's face was really close to hers and she took a step back. "Sorry I should go check in with my family. You know how Shilo is."

He was disappointed that Kagome was trying to get away from him, but he wasn't going to chance getting Shilo angry with him. "I understand. Perhaps we can meet later at the festival. Feel free to sniff me out." Raven said bowing then taking his leave. The other Youkai that were with him followed.

From the shadow of the cliff single pair of eyes was watching the two Youkai separate. The followed Raven's moments and several other Youkai. The girl didn't know or just didn't realize how many were actually watching her, all of them with their own intentions and her own of course.

A small cream colored two tails landed on the rock beside her and mewed. She smiled and moved into the light to scratch her complains chin. "I know Kirara, I know. I have to make a good impression, but it's hard to do with this." She touched the scar that ran down the right side of her face, sealing her eye shut. "But I swear I will become Kagome-hime's shadow and bring honor to our clan, for I am Sanko Taijiya!" She declared proudly lifting her weapon, a gaint boomerang, on to her back and walked out of the shadows. The light showed was the darkness hid, the pair of cat ears on her head. She was a Hanyou and damn proud of it.

"Come on Kirara." She ordered her companion. The little cat jumped on to her partners shoulder and they waded through the crowds everyone starting at them.

Mothers covered their children's eyes and females slapped their males. Someone yelled, "Put some damn clothes on! This isn't a nude beach!"

Sanko turned red from embarrassment as she turned around and saw the trail of leaves that made her clothes. Times were hard for her right now, but she couldn't do anything about it till she made some money, so she kept walking. Kirara covered her lower reigns with her tails so she could have some decency.

"I should have skinned that deer. Shouldn't I?" Sanko asked her feline companion. The little Neko only had one thing to say to her partner.

"Mew"

WolfGear's Den

Well that's this chapter. Kind of lay back and a little shorter than usual. Anyways much more to come, I'll update soon. Oh if any of you are beta readers or know of a beta reader could you ask them to beta read this story? I hate to ask this of you guys. I'm currently trying to proof read my own work, but I only have so much time in a day and on the weekends when is when I write the new chapters. So any help would be welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 17: Stray cat

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

Kagome shifted though the racks of Kimonos inside Lady Anei's closet, Lady Anei being Aisha's mother. The lady of the east had lent the Kane family her southern home well they were visiting the southern lands. When Kagome asked Aisha why her mother wasn't staying in the eastern lands, she wasn't surprised to hear that Lady Anei refused to return to the eastern castle till her husband restated both Aisha and Aishoko in to the clan. That hasn't happened yet so she's been living on her own.

Aisha dragged Kagome away as soon as they entered the small mansion and brought the miko wolf to where her mother kept her fancier Kimonos.

"Try the one on the left," Aisha ordered indicating the black kimono with red flowers. It was different from a normal Kimono. There were slits cut down the side of the legs and on the sides of the stomach, it also had open shoulders and a v neck design. "Put it on." Aisha ordered.

After a bit of struggling one Kagome's part, Aisha finally had the dress on Kagome. The tigress nodded with approval. "Very nice Kagome, you really pull it off! Having that battle suit underneath will be handily too."

"I've been meaning to ask, but why do I need a battle suit for tonight?" Kagome asked she walked beside Aisha. Who was already dressed in her own grey and black Kimono with tiger strips.

"You never know what could happen at these Youkai tournaments, its best to be prepared that's all. The tournament being held is so a youkai can show their skills in hopes you'll pick them to be your shadow, it wasn't originally, but someone found out you're in the market for one and they changed the event. That's way Shilo's sulking in the corner over there." Aisha giggled as they passed by her mate, a cloud of depression floating above his head. "He can't fight this year because he's your father and thus not allowed be your shadow. Don't worry though he'll get over it."

"Is there anything I need to do for this Shadow picking?" Kagome asked.

Aisha sat down at the table and poured some tea. "Not really, they held the preliminary matches earlier today. Anyone can choose from the fighters, but you get first pick, if you choose to pick any. Remember you don't have to pick anybody if you don't want to or even the winner. If someone wins a round it just gives them more time to show off." There were several thumps against the ceiling. "Could you go check on the girls? I got to get Sheila ready and drag Shilo out of his corner."

Venturing down the hallway to the girl's room Kagome slid open the door just as Jade come flying towards her. The young hybrid rebounded off the wall and flew back into the room where Tophi were putting up one hell of fight of not getting into a formal Kimono. Strands of loose hair fell out of place from the bun the other girls had made to contain Tophi's wild hair.

Jade tackled Tophi to the ground, holding her down so Rin could finish fixing her friends hair. A few growls and snips later Rin had Tophi looking as pretty as could be. Kagome couldn't help by giggle little as Tophi blew her bangs away from her face. The girls had picked a green kimono with a yellow sash. It was pain with no designs but it fit the blind wolf well.

"I look stupid don't I?" Tophi mumbled hotly.

Kagome kneed in front of the little wolf and held her cheeks with her hands. "No you don't look stupid, you look beautiful, right?"

"Yep," Jade and Rin exclaimed excitedly. A small ting of red adorned Tophi's cheeks.

"Now are we ready to go?" Kagome asked the girls.

"Hai!" They said in unison.

The arena was a large circular building consisting of two balconies that were raised above the area grounds. The lower of course was for the common Youkai and minor lords, well the upper were for higher ranking Youkai and clans, the upper balcony was divided into four sections, north, south, east and west. Obliviously the Kane clan sat in the western section.

In the center of the arena stood the six finalists, Hoko the announcer for the event took her place on the center stage. "Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to this year's annual Youkai tournament! This year we are holding a Shadow finding Tournament for all those looking for someone to watch your back! Now let not stand on ceremony and get this thing started! First match Raven Takahata vs. Saito Haji! Will the other fighters please clear the ring?"

Raven the bird Youkai Kagome met at the beach observed his opponent. He cursed his luck to have been paired against the blue fang of the western lands. Saito Haji was one of the five general's form the chaotic times and served under Shinto Kane. He was an old but still very dangerous wolf. His sword Gatotsu is said to be able to pierce any armor. Drawing his own weapons, a pair of watashi, Raven readied himself again the legend.

"Raven looks shaken." Kagome observed from her seat. She was surprised to see the handsome Youkai from the beach here as a fighter. He seemed nice enough, but he seemed more interested in mating with her then protecting her after the daze of his toned body wore off and she could think clearly.

Shilo nodded, "He should be nervous. That little fledgling has nothing on Saito and he knows it." Shilo rubbed his chin, Saito would be a good shadow for Kagome, but his personality might not match with hers very well. Saito was rather cold and ruthless, while Kagome was cheery and upbeat.

Down in the arena Raven charged Saito swinging his dual watashi in rapid succession, he was a whirlwind of blades, it was an amazing display for a Youkai of his age, but compared to Saito, it was like watching a child swinging a stick.

Saito batted away another wild swing from the bird youkai. He honestly expected more form his opponent seeing how he was from the Takahata clan, so far though the fledging had yet to even make him draw his blade. He caught one of Raven's watashi with his bare hand and hit the younger youkai with the pommel of his sword. Deciding to be merciful and not humiliate the poor lad, Saito back handed Raven and drew his sword slashing the bird youkai with the back of the blade.

"There is no need to kill you." Saito said sheathing his sword. "However I suggest training to protect yourself before trying to protect others." With that Saito walked away leaving the Arena staff to attend to the fallen Youkai.

"Wow, what a great first match! Even if it was a little quick, it was nice to see old Saito out here and still kicking ass right! Now for you looking for Shadow's Saito is an old vet and former shadow to Lady Okana. Remember ladies he's single!" Hoko shouted making the older turn and glare at the Kitsune. Hoko shrugged off the glare and moved on with the tournament. "Now our next match is Yura Tao vs. Genki Kaido!"

"This should be interesting." Shilo commented. He knew Yura and Genki very well, in fact once upon a time Yura was taught under the same master him, while Genki, he was a drinking buddy, but he was powerful, though a bit lazy and perverted. Yura was his opposite, she was very formal and polite, and had a very strong sense of duty. Who would win in a fight was unknown.

Kagome was curious about these two. She sniffed for their scents. Genki smelled of bull, booze and women. Not really encouraging. She would emit he was powerful, but not someone she would want around her twenty four seven. Yura was harder to pin down. She was a Youkai, but what kind Kagome couldn't tell. She had much more pleasant scent at least, sakura and honey.

Back in the Arena Yura casually drew her sword and held the blade vertically in front of her. The wind blowing through her violet colored hair. She knew Genki, she's even saw him fight on par with Shilo with just his bare hands, his nickname Iron Fist Genki.

"Such a shame I have to fight a beautiful woman in the first match. Why don't you surrender now and I'll take you out for dinner. That's a much better solution then me having to hurt you." Genki said taking a glop from the bottle that hung at his hip. From the smell it was Sake, and some very strong Sake at that.

Yura glared at the bull demon. "You think I'm so weak that a few words will derail me from my goal? I have never been so insulted! Prepare yourself I'm going to take your head!" She charged forward sword raised high.

Genki replaced his Sake bottle his expression turned serious. "I was being polite and giving you the chance to surrender." A huge burst of yellow Youkai surrounded the bull demon, stopping Yura's attack cold! Genki raised his fist and punched Yura away.

Dust flew as Yura skidded to a stop and wipe the blood that tinkled down her chin away. Growling she touched the base of her blade and ran her forefingers long the length of the blade. An aura of black and purple engulfed the blade "Yamitsu" She whispered and swung the blade horizontally releasing an arc of black Youkai.

"Interesting," Genki raised his hand and caught the attack and crushed with his hand. A small cut bleed from his palm, but otherwise he was unharmed. "That's was pretty good girl, still lacking the power needed to hurt me though."

Fist cocked Genki rushed Yura who blocked with her sword. She grunted as her sword dug into the bull demon's massive fist. "You may be stronger, but I'm faster!" Yura suddenly disappeared causing Genki to stubble. She reappeared behind him and slashing at his back leaving multiple gashes as she disappeared again as Genki tried to swat her off.

Yura skidded to a stop, spot marking and a long wavy tail tailed behind her as she stared at the bull demon with her jade green eyes. She smirked while flexing her claws. She took off at a dead run leaving a trail of after images in her wake. Ducking under Genki's punch, she slashed at his knee and slid behind him and jumped dragging her sword though his back again, this time leaving a large deep gash.

"She a cheetah Youkai," Kagome exclaimed as she watched Yura literary dance circles around Genki. The bull Youkai simply couldn't keep up and the numerous wounds on his body were taking their toll as he kept getting slower and slower.

Finally Genki fell to his knees exhausted. Yura moved to end the match, aiming a thrust right in to Genki's heart!

"She's going to kill him!" Kagome said worried. She didn't like seeing death, no matter who it was.

Shilo crossed him arms and leaned back in his seat. "Don't be so sure." He said as the tip of Yura's sword drew closer. Suddenly Genki moved his arm, letting the blade pierce his hand, the blade continued to slice through his hand before it came to a stop barely an inch away from his heart.

"Gotcha," Genki said smirking grabbing hold of Yura and lifted her off the ground and then smashed her into the ground creating a crater ten feet in diameter.

"Winner Genki Kaido," Hoko announced, "Please standby as we repair the arena."

Inside the hallways of the Arena a cloaked figure stood of to the side and watched with insightful eyes as Genki passed by. She was Sanko Taijiya, currently she was scoping out her opponents, while also looking to "barrow" some clothes. She managed to gain get this cloak for free after doing some rather embarrassing poses for a creepy old Youkai. She shivered from the memory. At least he didn't demand anything more from her.

Wardrobe problem aside she had a bigger problem of getting pass the power houses that were her opponents. Her match was next and she was going against Kala Tquip the granddaughter of the great General Zolo Tquip. The Tquip clan was one of the most powerful clan in the western lands, third behind the Kota clan. They were no slackers when it came to fighting and the massive sword Kala carried proved it. The thing was as big as her hiraikotsu and twice has heavy, it was more a of a gaint metal club with an edge then a sword.

Sneaking though the halls with Kirara still acting as an impromptu cover for her lower privates, Sanko continued her search for proper fighting apparel. Her father said it was the human side of her that made her sly about fighting in the buff. She wasn't picky about clothes, but she didn't want the world to see everything there was to see well she was fighting.

Lost in her thoughts Sanko bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground. The hood of her cloak fell back revealing her face. She was about to apologized when she saw who she bumped into and turned beet red in embarrassment. Of all the Youkai here it had to be her!

"I'm so sorry Kagome-hime for knocking you over… and my current state of dress." Sanko bowed face to the floor. Surprising Kagome didn't scream or say anything about her state of dress. Instead she just looked at her with a distant look and uttered a name.

"Sango… is that you?" Kagome said touching the face of her best friend and sister. She sniffed the Youkai in front of her, no, she wasn't a Youkai she was a Hanyou! Youkai, Hanyou, human it didn't matter to Kagome because she was glad to see a familiar face, even if it had cat ears, which were really cute.

"Uh, Kagome-hime… you're a touching my ears…" Sanko purred as the miko rubbed her ears with affection.

"Sorry," Kagome blushed placing her hands behind her back. "It's a habit. You look like a very close friend of mine; could you tell me your name? And why you don't have any clothes…"

"Oh yes, I am Sanko Taijiya from the demon slayers clan." Sanko bowed. "As for my clothes, my father didn't give me enough money to buy replacement clothes and my other clothes were destroyed while I was demon hunting. That however is a story for another time. I came here hoping you would pick me as your shadow if I won the tournament, but after meeting like this I doubt you want someone like me to be your shadow."

"Are you nuts? Why wouldn't I pick you? You remind me of a very good friend of mine, plus I bet you're a lot stronger then you let on, what do you say will you be my shadow?" Kagome said excitedly. Who knew a trip to the food vender could have such a strange twist of fate?

"I guess." Sanko shuttered thrown off by Kagome's acceptance. "I still need to fight to prove myself though, but I can't fight without some decent clothes."

"Tell you want I'll let you have this." Kagome pulled at the skin tight battle suit underneath her kimono. "And you go out there and do your best, but one way or another you are going to be my shadow understand?"

"Hai, Kagome-hime," Sanko cried happily.

Kagome thumped the hanyou on the head. "Just Kagome will be fine, remember that."

Sanko rubbed her head. "Yes, Kagome-h, I mean Kagome, I understand."

"Good, now let's get you into this thing!" Kagome said dragging Sanko into a nearby room and sheds her kimono and removes her battle suit handing it to a blushing Sanko. "There you go now go kick some ass!" The miko wolf exclaims after replacing her Kimono.

With the arena now fixed it was now time to start the final match of the first round. Hoko was on center stage ready to announce the fighters.

"Thank you for waiting! Now let's keep thing moving and go straight to the next match! Kala Tquip vs. Sanko Taijiya! What huh? Taijiya?" Hoko scratched her head as Kala and Sanko know dressed in a black skin tight battle suit took their places in the arena. "Well I don't know how folk, but a Hanyou has made it into the Tournament. Since there are no rules against this we'll just keep going. Will she prove powerful enough to go toe to toe with Kala-sama or will Sanko-san fall before the match even starts? Either way we get to see some action! Ready start!"

WolfGear's den

Sorry for the extremely slow update. Last weekend I used up all of my typing time to finish up my black lagoon story New lagoon. But since that is now complete This story has become my primary story, though I did get hit with some writers block so that made writing very hard this week, but now I got the jucies flowing. Update soon I hope.

Saito Haji winner

Genki Kaido winner

Kala Tquip

Sanko Taijiya


	18. Chapter 18

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 18: The power of a Hanyou/ Ishimaru's dare

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

Another shock wave rocked the arena as the two feline youkai went head to head. Sanko wields her Hiraikotsu with expert skill. Swinging the gaint boomerang Sanko met Kala's sword Honebure-ka (Bone breaker) blocking another swing from the lioness.

The Hanyou grunted as she pushed her body to its limits to match Kala's strength. The lioness was by no means muscular, but she swung with the same force of a gaint. Hissing Sanko took a step back to gain some room and hurled her weapon. Kala blocked the attack and threw the boomerang to the side, leaving her open for Sanko's claws.

Sanko yowled racking her claws across Kala's chest. Blood dripped from the wounds, but they quickly healed. Damn she has rapid healing! Sanko thought alarmed as the lioness recovered from the attack and lashed out with her own claws that were much longer and larger then Sanko's Neko claws.

She hissed clutching her hand over the wound. Blood was pouring out and had no intentions of stopping anytime soon. Leaping on all fours Sanko scurried towards Hiraikotsu and used the weapon as a shield as Kala came crashing down with a helm splitter. The bone boomerang bucked under force of the attack, but did not break.

"That's a pretty strong weapon you have, it's surprising that a weapon made of bone could withstand an attack from my Honebure-ka. I wonder how many times I can hit it before it breaks." Kala wondered with feline curiosity as she brought her overly large sword down on the Sanko's Hiraikotsu, this time several small cracks appeared.

Sanko's eyes widen with horror as her family's scared weapon started to crumble before her eyes. Her father would not be happy about this. She retreated saving Hiraikotsu from further damage. Her primary weapon was officially out of order, one more hit and it would shatter.

There was only one thing left she could do. Snapping her fingers Sanko called her longtime partner to her side. "Kirara!" The tiny cat leapt from her place on the sidelines and burst into flames. However instead of changing into her larger form she surrounded Sanko in fire concealing the two from the crowd.

"What's she doing?" Kagome wondered. In all her time traveling with the little Neko, she's never seen her do something like this.

Shilo on the other hand was looking rather impressed with the Hanyou. In all of his life he never expected such a thing was possible for a Hanyou, but man was he wrong.

"Is she using Feral Link?" Aisha gasped, Shilo nodded, while Kagome looked between the two youkai confused.

"What's feral link?"

Shilo rubbed his chin thinking of a way to best explain it. "Well it's a highly advanced Daiyoukai technique. Very few can use it, heck not even my father or brother can. Course yours truly right here can." Shilo smirked pointing to himself. Aisha cleared her throat reminding him she could do it too. "Right sorry, anyways feral link is the form between your true form and human disguise. I'm not sure how to really explain it, it's like having the all the power of your true form in your human form, without having your inner demon taking control. Course Sanko is using a different variation of Feral Link, instead of her inner demon she fuses with Kirara's turning her into a full Youkai in a sense." Course how long she could hold the transformation was another story, Shilo thought to himself.

The flames died down and the newly formed Sanko emerged. Her appearance was over all the same with the addition of the cream colored mane and twin tails, her forearms were also covering brown fur and her claws were longer, fire burned at the tips of her tails.

Flexing her claws Sanko hissed showing off her new enlarged fangs. Kala simply waved her hand telling the transformed Hanyou to come at her. "Come on kitty let's see those claws." Sanko answered running on all fours as fire blazed around her new claws. She leapt into the air rolling into a ball of fire and fangs.

Kala caught the attack with her bare hands, holding the hanyou tight as she began to crush her with a bear hug. However she forgot about Sanko's tails, which wrapped around her legs and tripped her, freeing Sanko, who took advantage of the staggered lioness.

With a savage yowl Sanko with flaming claws clawed at Kala's flesh cutting and scorching the lioness skin. Kala's eyes bleed red as she released a deafening roar! Her body turned gold and transformed into her true form; a gaint lion. Her paw was bigger than Sanko's entire body. The hanyou Neko's furious attitude did a 180 at the sight of the lioness's true form.

However before anything more could happen Kala changed back her human form head down. "Dammit," She cursed leaving the arena.

Yoko appeared in the center of the arena and raised Sanko's arm. "The winner by technicality is Sanko Taijiya! Sorry about the non-climatic ending folks, but the rules say no gaint sized transformations. Although we did get to see an exciting match, right?" Yoko frowned as no one in the crowd was cheering; she knew Sanko was a Hanyou, but come on! She deserved something for forcing a Daiyoukai to transform. Suddenly a single clap was heard and another and then another.

Sanko looked up at the upper balcony too see Kagome, Shilo, Aisha, Tophi, Rin and Jade clapping for her. Pretty soon it began to spread as everyone followed the Kane clan's lead. She could feel a tear of joy fall down her eye, knowing her mistress believed in her. She left the arena swearing next time she would win, by knock out and nothing less.

Back in the western Castle, Sesshomaru, the second son of Inutaisho wondered the halls of the castle lost in thought. What was he thinking about? Well many things, but the one closest to the front of his mind was the absence of the certain miko wolf. Normally he would consider himself above such petty thought, but nothing he did could distract him from the fact that she wasn't here.

Another thing that was bothering him was that his mother was pupped again. Meaning he would be an older brother in a few short months. He wasn't quite sure how feel about this. His older brother Ishimaru seemed to be fine with the new addition, but Sesshomaru himself felt the child would be annoying pup. He didn't know why he thought that, but every time he tried imagine his younger brother an image of a silvered haired Inu like himself appeared except he was brash, ignorant and overall a pain in the ass.

"What cha thinking about Sesshie?" Ishimaru said hanging upside down outside the window. The older Youkai had discarded his layers of Kimono and wore only his leather chest armor and white training pants, his swords snuggly tucked in his sash.

Sesshomaru growled at the pet name. Sometime his elder brother seemed so… immature.

"Nothing that concerns you Ishi," the younger Inu retorted.

"Really," Ishimaru questioned jumping through the window and landing on his feet directly in front of Sesshomaru. "You know what I think? You miss Kagome and you don't have the balls to be honest about it. You may think hiding away your emotion makes you stronger. Really it just means you're too much of a coward to step out of your little shell and look at the world around you."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by his brother's statement; it wasn't odd for Ishimaru express his playful nature, but he never berated him like this. "Are you implying that I am not worthy to mate with Kagome?"

"Yes," Ishimaru said bluntly. "And do you know why?"

"Please, bestow me with your wisdom elder brother." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"You haven't taken the trails yet right?" Sesshomaru nods. "Well then I think it's time you do. I image for someone of your nature, you will be provided a rather difficult trail. That just means you'll be better for it."

"You still haven't told me what your point is." Sesshomaru demanded as Ishimaru walked away.

"You have to figure it out! It's time to grow up!" Ishimaru said disappearing.

He didn't know what to make of his brother's last statement. Hasn't he "grown up" already? He was powerful, skilled in combat and ready to take on a mate, so why would his brother tell him to grow up? He thought hard, wondering what the definition of grown up would be.

Shilo, Sesshomaru remembered he used to reprehend the Rogue wolf for his wild attitude and reckless behavior when they were younger. When he mated with Aisha and took in Kagome something changed. Actually he noticed something before when Shilo and Ishimaru fought during the sealing ritual. Sesshomaru didn't know was it was, but it might be what his brother was trying to tell him.

Sesshomaru stopped at the gate that leads to the trails. He must have wondered here while he was lost in thought. Fine, if taking the trails would improve his strength then so be it, he would show his brother that he was of age and take Kagome as his mate at the mating ceremony. With a determined stride he walked into the mist.

Back in the southern lands the match between Genki and Saito was about to get underway. Both Youkai were legends in their own rights, and had tremendous power. It was a battle between the young blood and the vet that was sure to be exciting!

Genki stood towering over Saito, his wounds from his match with Yura completely closed, though still tender. Bull youkai were known for their toughness though and Genki was as tough as they come.

Saito the veteran from the chaotic times and one Shinto-Sama's generals. His attack power was legendary. They even made a song about how he used his sword to break the Black Iron turtle Genbu's shell in a single thrust.

The question now was which would win; the iron fist or the blue fang? "Let's found out Ladies and Gentlemen, hajime!" Yoko shouted starting the match.

Unlike the other matches, the two demons didn't charge at each other. No this time both stayed right where they were carefully observing the other.

Genki knew he had to be patient. He took things too lightly in his last match, this time he would have to be serious and focus on his opponent's weaknesses. Saito was old, but for Youkai that didn't mean much. He would guess their attack strength was about the same in their current forms. Saito was much faster and more agile then him though, while Genki was bigger and could take more damage. The best thing to do would be to wait for Saito to make the first move and save his energy.

"Screw that!" Genki yelled gleefully smashing his fists together. A gold aura of youkai surrounded his body. His horns grew in size as did the rest of his body; his feet were replaced with hooves, and his skin turned grey. Sparks dances against the stone of the arena, like steel hitting a flint, the bull demons entire body was covered in metal. With a loud moo, Genki charged the old wolf, tearing up the ground with each step.

For his part Saito remained unimpressed as the iron bull made his way towards him. Drawing Gatotsu he entered his stance right hand stretched out in front, and his sword in his left hand pointed forward. Using his powerful knees, Saito launched himself forward the ground exploding behind him as he aimed to stab Genki between the eyes.

Sparks flew as metal met metal. Saito was surprised that his sword failed to pierce the bulls iron hide; perhaps he was a bit rusty himself.

Genki laughed, "Ha is that all the legend has? I see now why you failed in your duty as a shadow!"

A sudden chill filled the air. Despite it being summer, Genki could see his breath. He looked in horror as snow began to fall from the darkening sky, this was not normal weather. He suddenly remembered a very special trait of blue wolves, they could control ice. Genki could feel his joints start to stiffen as the cold froze his metal body solid.

Saito bared his fangs, he was on the edge of transforming, but held back. He knew of his failure, but he wouldn't let this little calf dishonor him by speaking of it!

"**DaiKanki**," Saito whispered, ice covered length of his blade. He charged forward aiming another thrust at the iron bull's head, at the last second his aim changed, and instead stabbed the bull in the shoulder shattering his arm like glass.

Up in the stands Shilo sighed in relief, he didn't think it would work, but he managed to send a blast of Youkai just in time to throw off Saito's aim. He did this for both Genki's and Saito's benefit. Genki would live, and Saito wouldn't get chewed out by his mate Misao for killing a youngling in rage. Despite Yoko's statement earlier he was not single.

The blue wolf sheathed his sword and walked away from the bull demon as several healers rushed to the bull's aid. The temperature began to rise again as the old wolf reined in his control. He was angry more at himself for letting the younglings words get to him, but he was just as angry that his actions forced Shilo to save him from what would have been and unpleasant situation with his mate. Why he mated with the weasel like wolf, he didn't know, but she sure made his life interesting.

Saito waited on the side of the ring for the healers to clear Genki off the arena. His next opponent the Neko Hanyou waited on the opposite side with him.

Sanko felt her chest tighten in fear as she watched the healers carry Genki away. She was especially freaked out by the remains of his shattered arm which she couldn't help but stare at as it passed by.

"Oh Kami," She shuttered hoping she wouldn't meet the same fate. Nervously she stepped forward and took a calming breath as Kirara whispered in her mind. "It's alright, I can do this."

The air still held its chill from Saito's last attack, but that didn't stop Sanko from getting fired up as she released more of Kirara's fire. Grabbing hold of hiraikotsu she threw the gaint boomerang with all her might! Fire engulfed the large weapon making it even more deadly.

Saito looked on with a bored expression. He was surprised to see that a hanyou had made it into the finals. However even with the Feral Link and the power of a Nekomata, she was still a kitten compared to him.

With his bare hand he back handed offending weapon away. The feline charged him with her claws. He easy dodged her wild swipes; at least he thought he did. With his finger he wiped a small amount of blood from his cheek. Now he was impressed.

"Very well Kitten, you deserve my full attention." Saito declared drawing his sword. The air become cold as snow began to fall. "I'll take you out with one strike to be merciful."

Sanko yowled letting the full might of Kirara's fire blaze around her. Fire surrounded her claws, she roared charging the wolf. Saito swung his blade releasing a wave of ice that froze everything in its path. Sanko dove right into it, and for moment everyone thought the Hanyou had frozen herself solid, till she came barreling out the other side!

"**Kotaihou**!" A beam of fire shot from Sanko's month hitting Saito directly! The feline didn't stop there though; she got in close and with her claw scratched a flaming X along the ice wolf's chest. Saito's shirt was burned away, and he was a bit staggered not excepting the Hanyou to land a hit, but he was a vet and recovered quickly.

With trained reflexes he grabbed the Neko Hanyou by the throat and before the thought even reached his mind, he impaled her.

WolfGear's Den

Ok we'll be stopping here for tonight, got school tomorrow. A big thank you to Winged Hetalian Wolf for beta reading this story, I ask that you be patient with us because he has to start at chapter 1 and has a personal life like us all. Another thank you to SaffireRebel for your character submission for Lilith! Who will be appearing very soon, anyway Good night!


	19. Chapter 19

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 19: foreigners of a foreign land

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

Sanko awoke to the light of a sun stone hanging above her head. The last thing she remembered was is Saito's hand around her throat and a pain so cold in her gut it burned. She lifted herself up on her elbows and saw that her midriff was covered in bandages, to her right was Kagome sleeping peacefully while holding her hand.

The Hanyou moved to shake her awake, but the pain in her gut sent her sprawling back onto the bed making her hiss as she waited for it to pass.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked concerned waking up.

Sanko tried to hide her cringe. "Yes Kagome-hime, I'm sorry I woke you."

"What have I told you? Just call me Kagome!" Kagome scolded the Hanyou. "Also you're the one lying in bed injured; if anyone should be resting it's you. Besides it's my job to take care of you as much it is yours to take care of me. Now rest and that's an order."

"Yes, Kagome-hi, I mean Kagome." Sanko said lying down again. In less than a minute the Hanyou fell back asleep. Kagome similes as she watches her new friend sleep. She was so scared that Saito had killed her that she transformed into her true form and attacked Saito. Shilo had to come and calm her down before someone else got hurt, which is why there was a big hand shaped bruise on her arm were Shilo had grabbed her. It never accord to her how strong the rogue wolf was, but he managed to flip her on to her side and hold her down without transforming. In terms of sear power she had a long ways to go.

Standing outside the door Shilo and Saito were checking in on the two females, and both were satisfied to see they were both as well as they could be.

"That Hanyou girl is stronger than I thought; she's Lugon's daughter correct?" Saito asked remembering the young male Neko he saved many years ago during the war. The cat was so grateful he deflected to the western side and now holds the title of Daimyo in the North West region of the western lands. He is also the head of the Hanyou demon slayer village.

"That she is, I doubt she knows much of her father's past, but he seems to have trained her nicely. I see he's been pushing his clothing is optional theory on her though." Shilo chuckled remembering spotting the Hanyou on the beach. He also remembered the bump on his head Aisha gave him afterwards.

Saito face palmed, "I'm not surprised. That cloak she was wearing didn't help much. First gust of wind it flew away, and then she ran after it completely nude, even climbed a pine tree to get it."

"You wouldn't have anything to do with that gust do you?" Shilo eyed the old wolf suspiciously. Saito make it a point not to make eye contact. "Perv." Shilo said walking way leaving Saito jaw jacked.

"It's called a coincidence!" Saito yelled at the retreating wolf.

Shilo yelled back, "No it's called bullshit and stay was from my daughter!"

Sesshomaru marched through the fog, he was in some kind of marsh, pools of clear blue water were scattered along the path he walked. Where was he? He didn't know. The scent of the air was of a place he's never been to before. This could be the northern lands. His brother once told him there were a large number of marshes before you reached the mountains, but still he would have scented some familiar plant life. There wasn't any of that either though.

A horrifying wail the likes Sesshomaru had never heard echoed in the distance of the marsh. The Inu was surprise find he was frozen in fear and a cold sweat broke out over his back. He growled shaking off the feeling and continued on towards the noise.

He heard the stopping of feet as several men brushed past him screaming. "Th' banshee callin', the banshee callin', run for ye lives!" Sesshomaru grabbed one of the men, his companions running off without him.

"Where is this place?" He asked the man. This was one of the few times he didn't kill a human out right, course what was in his hands wasn't completely human he would emit, his ears were much pointier, but close enough.

"Aye, lost ar' ya? Well you wondered in to the wrong place lad. Crossin' paths with a banshee is bad luc' here in Ireland." The pointy eared man said, "Now if you're done with me, I'll be goin'."

The man disappeared in a shower of golden dust slipping through the youkai's clawed hand. Sesshomaru curiously watched the dust float away and reform into the pointy eared man who continued running.

Sesshomaru continued on his way towards "the banshee" the strange man mentioned. For once Sesshomaru was glad Shilo forced him to sit through his foreign language lesson. The wolf thought it would be a good skill for them to have in case they were ever invaded or traveled beyond their borders. Now that he thought about it more, the man he captured might have been an elf judging by his appearance.

"Or a leprechaun," Sesshomaru joked, at that moment a short man with a beard to ran past the Inu screaming about his lucky charms. The Daiyoukai watched the leprechaun run through the marsh before resuming his walk towards source of the wail.

Back in the western lands of Japan, Dove, Shilo's older brother was sitting on the highest roof the castle thinking about what he should do. He had less than a hundred years left, to humans that was an entire life time, but to Daiyoukai such as himself it was more like a year. What should he do with his remaining time he wondered?

The wind blew through his snow white hair. Winter was coming and soon the mating ceremony would start. He wasn't going to waste his time with that, no, he was going to do something else. Something that Shilo of all people taught him. The thief that broke into the castle, he was going to hunt her down.

"One last hunt, this should be fun." The white wolf smirked leaping off the roof. There were a lot of things he needed to prepare, one of them being telling his mate Ryoko and hoping she didn't bash his skull in. She wouldn't like it that he was shortening his final years with her and more so that he wasn't taking Ishimaru with him.

Dove was nearly fidgeting when he got to his mate's room. He was considered the most powerful Youkai in all the lands and he was afraid of the slender form that was his mate. Well guess what the rest of the land would be too if they caught her in a bad mood. With a long sigh he entered the room, ready for the worst.

"Ryoko, I have something that I need to tell you." He called for his mate. There was no response. He sniffed the air, her scent was fresh, meaning she was here, perhaps she was being elusive. Dove entered the second room, that acted as their bedroom.

On the futon was his favorite long coat laid out along with his favorite obi and battle attire. Next to the bed was Ryoko kneeling on her knees. He took note that she was wearing her battle attire.

"I know what you're planning." She said sternly, "And I'm going with you, if you want to wonder around for the last 100 years of your life that's fine, but not without me."

He smirked and shook his head, remembering why he mated with her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

That day Dove and Ryoko Kane disappeared from the western castle. The only one to see them leave was Shinjuku Kane, and like before with Shilo the ruler of the western lands simply let him go.

"Why can't they ever just stop by and say Hi dad we're going on a trip!" Did they think he wouldn't let them go? Shit their over 2000 years old they can make their own decisions. "They could at leave a note." He mumbled returning to his work.

Back in the southern lands Rin, Tophi, and Jade were out in the village of Oteku that hosted the arena, and they were far from their family and caretakers. After Sanko was pulled into the healing room, the girls were left to themselves. Course they were worried about Kagome new friend, so they decided the best course of action to distract themselves from this would be to have fun. Well one hour later they were lost in the large crowds of the festival, too young and inexperienced to sniff their way back to their family.

"Ugh! I can't make out anything there are too many different scents!" Tophi complained as she kicked the dirt. She was the most experienced out of their group with using their nose, but the large crowds and smells of many different foods over powered her. "We need to get back before Shilo-sama realizes we're gone! If not he'll be furious when he finds out that we went out alone." Tophi exclaimed fearful of the red wolf's wrath. At least they didn't drag Sheila long with them otherwise they would really be in trouble.

"Relax To-Chan, we just have to make it back before Uncle Shilo notices were gone. I'm sure he's talking with a bunch of other adults sipping sake, so we should have a good few hours before he notices us missing." Jade said confidently. "Now can you remember any lank marks?"

Tophi waved her hand in front of her face, "Hello blind wolf here!"

"Oh right…" Jade said nervously feeling like someone dropped a heavy stone on her head, "How about you Rin?"

The Miko wolf gave a toothy grin. "Rin was busy looking at the pretty lights!" Jade face palmed, they were screwed.

"Ok, ok, we just need to ask for directions, what distracts was Obaa-chan's house in?" Both girls shrugged. Jade bit back a curse, there were no other options; they… would have to ask for directions. Who to ask though? Anyone of these youkai could be sleazy perverts after little girls such as them. They would have to choose wisely.

"What about him?" Rin said pointing to a dragon Youkai. Jade rubbed her chin in thought. Dragons were generally very honorable creatures, but they were very traditional too, in particular about not creating hybrids. It was understandable after the princess of that time gave birth a half human, half dragon child, which resulted in her death causing civil war to break out over the northern lands.

"Let's try someone else." Jade said looking to the crowds. "Hey Tophi you can tell if people are lying right?"

The blind wolf nodded yes, "Yeah I can, but you have talk to them first." Tophi scoffed walking up to someone that smelt like a monkey. She couldn't tell in this mess of smells. "Excuse me could you point us towards the arena?" She asked sweetly. The monkey youkai turned and started making gestures with his hands, which she didn't see.

"I think he's deaf," Rin pointed out.

"I see that," Tophi said sarcastically walking away from the deaf monkey. "Did you have any luck Jade?"

The hybrid sighed, "No, the guy I talked to was mute. Got any other ideas?"

"Ah are you little pups lost?" A kind voice asked overhead. The three girls looked up and saw very tall youkai woman with green hair that trailed down her back. Her eyes were different colors the left eye was silver and the right was purple. She wore a strange dark red Kimono with a shawl around her neck. At her sides were two Sais. "I'm new here, but I might be able to help you find your way back home." She smiled, removing one of the many necklaces from around her neck.

"Gahiji Jackal of the hunt lend me your skills." The necklace glowed with a brilliant green aura, and disappeared into the earth; a moment later a Jackal made of solid gold emerged from the ground and sniffed the girls, and yelped indicating he had the scent. "Good boy, lead the way." The stranger ordered pulling the three girls along as she navigated the crowds.

"Who are you?" Rin asked getting a good feeling about the woman.

The stranger blushed. "How rude of me, I'm Lilith Ra and don't worry about a thing I'll get you home." Lilith promised smiling warmly.

Back with Shilo and Aisha, the rogue wolf was feeling particularly impatient this night as he waited for the three younger pups to return. Aisha had already given him an earful about letting them wonder off on their own and had gone out to search for them leaving him here in case they found their way back. He also had to keep watch over Kagome and Sanko as both were still very tired. Sanko of course was worn out from her battles and wounds. Kagome was tired because after seeing the Hanyou get skewered she went berserk, breaking down the barrier over the arena and transforming into her turn form, after regaining her senses she used her powers to heal the worst of Sanko's wounds. Overall he was impressed with his adopted daughter, though she would have to learn how to manage her energy a bit better, and also learn not to act so rashly. Had she given him a moment he could have easily removed the barrier for her; saving her time and energy.

"Pups, what will you do?" He sighed to himself catching swift of three familiar scents, "And speaking of pups." He smirked walking to the door, opening it to find his three wayward daughters and niece. "Finally found your way back eh?" Sniff; sniff "Who's with you?" Shilo asked smelling the air; he smelt sand, ash, and burnt skin.

Rin's eyes brighten, "This kind lady helped get home, she's… where did she go?" The miko wolf asked curiously looking around for the nice woman.

"That's enough for tonight, off to bed with all of ya!" Shilo barked herding the girls up to their room. He tuck them all in to their large single bed and snuffed out the lights. "I got her scent Rin, so next time she's nearby I'll make sure you get to the thank her." He promised closing the door. Rin smiled as she curled up with Jade and Tophi.

Once the door was closed Shilo's expression turned serious. He called Teszanga and changed it into the shape of a knife and hatchet. "Get out here, now!" He growled as several youkai wearing clothes around their faces appeared from the shadows.

Shilo snarled, "Agymah." Demon assassins that hide in the shadows form the far desert lands south of the European lands, in other words Egypt. "What are you doing here? Why have you come to my lands?" Of course they didn't answer.

The Agymah disappeared into their shadows and moved along the walls of the hall. They must not have heard, but he knew how to counter their little magic trick. Taking a deep breath Shilo exhaled a stream of fire causing the Agymah to be knocked from their shadows' and that is when he struck.

Moving with speed faster than the assassins could follow Shilo plunged his hatchet into the skull of the closest Agymah, ripped it out spreading its brains all over the hall and then stuck down another by hitting it in the chest. One tried to sneak up behind him, but he thrust his knife backwards stabbing the shadow demon in the face. The last two tried to flee, but he wasn't going let that happen.

"Teszanga, chain and blade," The blade reformed into a long chain with two blade anchors at each end, simultaneously Shilo threw each end running the fleeing assassins through. "Kami I hope Anei doesn't mind the new décor." He sighed wondering how his mother in law would react to the blood stained walls. "Alright come one out Lilith and tell me what the hell is going on!"

From the shadow of the hall the green haired demon stepped forth, her faithful familiar at her side. "Sorry, if I had known they would attack you I wouldn't have leaded them here, but I couldn't leave those children alone either." Lilith said feeling ashamed for putting the children in danger.

"It's ok, better they're attacked when I'm here to protect them rather than have them on their own. Now tell me what's going on? Why are you so far from home?"

Lilith played with a strand of hair avoiding the wolf's gaze. "I need your help. Chike's overthrew my mother after I was banished from the clan, please my friend you must help me!" She cried falling to her knees bowing her head to the ground.

The motion caused her hair to fall of her back revealing the mark she hides from the world; the marked burned into her back, the mark of a slave.

WolfGear's Den

Well going to end it there for now. Big thanks to SaffireRebel for letting me us your character Lilith and giving her a great back ground, which will be revealed later. Anyways it 12 am I got school so good bye for now!


	20. Chapter 20

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 20: Wailing gallows/Tears in the sand

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

WolfGear's Den "Hi just so you know I'm changing Aisha's mother's name from Anei to Xia. Why? I like more that's it! Bye X3"

Sesshomaru splashed though the mud of the marsh getting closer to the source of the wail. Floating in water were numerous corpses and bones of humans and demons. A few skeletons hung from the trees scattered about. As he moved along it felt like their eyes were watching him.

His ears twitched as the wind rustled shaking the branches of the tree and the bones of the dead. The wind also brought with it the sickening scent of black magic.

"_Do you wish to die?" _A voice echoed through the fog. He growled gripping the hilt of his swords.

The voice laughed, "_That won't help you." _

"Show yourself!" Sesshomaru growled. The voice giggled giving no other response. The fog cleared revealing a black cloaked figure kneeling in a ritual circle. The lines of the circle were made from blood. The scent of the cloaked being suggested it was female. "You there onna, what is your purpose here?" Sesshomaru demanded walking up to the cloaked woman.

The woman smiled beneath her hood "Nothing much dear, just making an offering, but I'm need of a sacrifice. You'll do nicely!" She cackled dropping her hood back revealing her weathered face. The woman opened her mouth and let loosed a horrifying wail. The sound pieced the air like a knife, paralyzing the Inu where he stood. Unlike before he could not shake the cold sensation off leaving him exposed to the banshee's claws as they raked across his chest, shredding armor and spilling blood on to the marshy ground.

He grunted as he staggered back holding the bleeding wound. Sesshomaru couldn't believe he fell for such a simple trick. Angry he drew his sword, cutting the banshee across her chest, only instead hitting flesh his blade simply passed through the wailing bitch.

The banshee cackled, "Hahahaha you can't kill what's already dead!" She let loose another wail. This time Sesshomaru was ready and flared his Youkai to lessen the effects enough to avoid the dead woman's wild blow, it was oblivious she had no real battle experience. Still the fact remained that he couldn't kill her.

Swiping with his claws Sesshomaru released a cloud of poison in hopes to slow the undead down; if it had an effect he didn't see it. He swung his sword charged with youkai, it seemed to freeze her for a moment but that's all it was and she was back to clawing at him.

Panting from the loss of blood Sesshomaru scrambled though his memories, his father had told him how to kill an undead such as this, but he was only half listening at the time.

The banshee swiped at him again knocking him into the marsh where the skeletons floated. In that moment he remembered. "Destroy the mediation between this world and the next." He muttered looking at the skeletons taking note they were all the bones of females. Acid at his fingertips he melted the piled of bones next to him. The banshee stopped and instantly began screaming.

"So that is your weakness." Sesshomaru smirked eyeing the rest of the corpses. This creature wasn't just a single ghost turned bad; it was lot of ghosts reformed into one being, or a legion class demon. One powerful demon made up a many weaker demons.

Green mist floated in the air as Sesshomaru summoned more poison, he would wipe out this foul creature all at once. "**Yuudoku Nami**" A wave of green poison rolled over the marsh in every direction in a five mile radius. Melting everything grass, stones and bones in all. The banshee's black coat disappeared and the bone underneath fell to the ground and turned to dust.

"Humph," Sesshomaru hacked walking away. "No challenge."

Back in the southern lands Shilo along with Aisha and Lilith were sitting at the table in the living room discussing what should be done about the foreigner's request for aid. As much as Shilo wanted to help his friend he couldn't leave Aisha lone to defend the pups. She is a very skilled in combat. However if you have to hold a baby in your arm it gets rather difficult. There was also the matter that the western army couldn't just leave to go to Egypt. They would meet resistance on the way there and their men weren't acquainted to desert fighting or have ever seen a desert, let alone travel it.

Shilo rubbed his chin. Officially he couldn't do anything, but say if Kagome and a few others wanted to take a little trip, while no one could stop them from doing that. Obviously he was going to run this by his father… after they left. Before any of that he needed some Intel on what they were up against. "Lilith this might be a little hard for you, but I need you tell me how Chike overthrew your mother, because last time I was there he didn't have the strength to even stand in the same room as her."

Lilith nodded, "I understand your reason my friend. I'll start at the beginning. Several months ago Chike had started to attack our borders. We sent out our soldiers to repel him, but they were slaughtered. My mother sent me to investigate, Roux and Levitas companied me. We infiltrated his camp near the ancient temples. He had an immense amount of slaves there digging up the ruins…"

_Flashback _

_ Crawling on their belly over the hot sand, Lilith and her companions creep closer to their target. Chike, leader of the east Nile clan, his recent growth in power was threatening their territory and they needed to find out how he gained that power. _

_ Roux, a fire jackal charmer and captain of the guard scowled at the dig site. They were defiling his peoples resting place. The mere thought of it made his blood boil. Lilith placed a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. She too felt anger towards their enemies, but this was not the time to unleash it. _

_ "I'll get a closer look and find a way in." Levitas the other female of the group said burrowing under the sand. _

_ Hours went by as Lilith and Roux waited for Levitas. Night had begun to fall and the scorching desert shift to freezing cold. The two shivered. Unlike other Demon races, the Charmer's, as they were called were almost human; except for increased strength, speed and stamina plus the ability to summon familiars. Other than that they didn't have true forms like Shilo or other foreign demons. They also couldn't go days without food or sleep. _

_ Lilith released a sigh; she missed her red haired friend. Other than Shilo, there has only been one other time foreign youkai beyond the sea entered Egypt, and that was back during grandmother's rule. About 1800 years ago. _

_ "My lady look there!" Roux whispered alarmed. _

_ There in the torch light in front of ruins entrance was Levitas, bloody, and bruised, her clothing torn form her body leaving her naked as Chike griped her by the throat. The big wind charmer yelled threats that they couldn't hear, but knew well enough what he was planning to do. Levitas looked at him her left eye swollen shut and blood trickling down her lips. She laughed as if he had told a joke and spat in the snake's face. _

_ They watched helplessly as Chike threw her to the ground and started stomping on her with his boot. Levitas cries echoed in the still night air, and Lilith felt each blow on her heart. By the time the sun finally set Levitas lay dead in the sand. _

_ "We must do something! We can't let her death be in vain!" Roux growled as the slaves dragged away Levitas's body and threw it into the pit with the dead slaves. _

_ Lilith hushed him. "I know how you feel, she was my friend too. However we are no match for such numbers. The best way to make Levitas's sacrifice worthwhile is to find out what we come to find and get out alive!" She barked. _

_ Roux shut his mouth, knowing she was right and began looking for something, anything they could use. "Did Chike carry a sword before?" He asked spotting the black and gold blade on the snake charmer's back. It was HUGE, bigger than any sword he'd ever seen. The blade was black with a jagged edge at the base of the blade a golden dragon head formed the guard and hilt. _

_ "No he didn't," Lilith replied eyes narrowed in on the immense blade. She could feel the blades power radiating for here. There was no possible way Chike would handle such a sword. "Come on let's get into the ruins and see if we can figure out what their looking for." _

_ Slowly the two made their way across the desert sands approaching the ruins taking a different route then Levitas. Since this was their temple they knew of a few hidden entrances, they just never been allowed in past the main hall. _

_ Creeping like mice Lilith and Roux swiftly entered the hidden passage and entered the ruins along a secret path in the ceiling. From here they could see without being seen. _

_ Inside of the ruins were hieroglyphics telling the stories of the dead and tales of the past. One in particular was being studied by a strange red and black haired woman, wearing the strangest of robes. The robe covered her breasts, and left her belly exposed while the completely covering her arms with the extra material dragging on the ground. The bottom half was made in as similar way many folds and a lot of extra material. Her hair was done up in an exotic twisted pigtails with sticks sticking out of her hair. She took a drag of her pipe and exhaled a cloud of smoke as she looked at the hieroglyphics. _

_ "I'm surprised the youkai of these lands are still here, but it doesn't matter. I got what I want right? Blacksmith? Or should I say Ro Tquip the dragon blade forger." The woman smirked as a weary old wolf Youkai was roughly dragged by her minions. She turned and holds his chin with her hand. "You certain are hard to track down Ro. How many years have you been hiding here? From what those pictures on the way say I would guess you've been here since your brother returned home about 1800 years ago. I wonder why you decided to stay." _

_ Ro hacked his broken fangs clicking against each other as he shoved his escort away. "None of ye business you bitch! I know who ye are Shihime! And I an't doing nuthin' for ya'!" He spat smirking as his saliva dibbed down the woman's cheek. _

_ Shihime calmly wiped the spit from her cheek and took a calming breath. Five slaves suddenly exploded behind her their guts everywhere. "I just did that with nothing by my will imagine what I can do to you and not as quick and painless." _

_ "Hump, don't care." Ro shrugged. He was old, and she needs him alive. _

_ "You know Ro, they found an intruder earlier, a beautiful young girl, and she's dead now of course. Chike is such a baboon. Don't you think?" Ro narrowed his eyes as she paced. "Now I know you're willing to take the pain, but what about them?" She smiled devilishly making a cutting gesture with her finger. _

_ Lilith felt her heart race pick up as the woman pointed them out. She was ready to run, when she found that Roux was holding his throat and blood was seeping out between his fingers. Fear filled her body as she watched the woman raise her forefinger cutting the air vertically. _

_ "No…" She pleaded wide eyed as a small cut appeared on Roux's forehead and slowly split open down the middle of his body, till he was in two pieces. Rage filled her as she pulled on her charm necklaces summoning all of her earth beasts at once. Gold, silver, copper, brass, iron and steel jackals pounced on Shihime, who simply stood there letting the metal beast's maw at her flesh. _

_ "I think that's enough child's play." She said blasting all the jackals away with little effort. They shattered returning to their necklace form. Shihime caught them all in her hand and crushed them to dust. "Now come here," A black emerged from Lilith's shadow binding her and dragging her to Shihime's side. _

_ "Do you know this girl Ro?" Shihime asked the wolf Youkai. He turned not making eye contact. "Ah you do. Well that makes things so much sweeter." Shihime's claws lengthened. "Now here's the deal. Every second you don't agree to obey my commands and forge the weapon I ordered I'm going to rip of piece of this girls flesh off, starting now." _

_ Lilith braced herself as the claws ripped into her stomach, then her legs, arms, face, back. Blood was literally pouring out of her! A mix of blood and tears stung her eyes as she screamed for help! There was pause and she thought the wolf had said yes, till a sneering pain erupted from her back. It wasn't just a cut, it was gouge, and something was being craved into her back! _

_ "There all done!" Shihime chirped licking the blood from her fingers. "Now was that so hard Ro? You could have spared this girl so much pain. Maybe I should kill her to ease her suffering?" _

_ "No!" Ro yelled, "You promised to release her! Now let her go or you get nothing!" _

_ "Oh right," Shihime sighed hefting Lilith on to her shoulder walking towards the exit, only to pause and look at Ro's back. Flexing her claws she craved the same mark on him as the girl. "Just so you know that mark on you back is connected to hers if you don't meet my expectations you both die." _

_ Lilith saw the morning rays of the sun as she was dropped to the ground. The woman, Shihime standing over her, she dropped something on the ground next to her body and began to wake away. "That stuff there will fix you right up, and that's all you're going to get from me. Enjoy the trip home little girl." _

_ Drinking the contents of the bottle, all of her wounds instantly healed, and she felt refreshed, till she felt the mark on her back. Lilith hugged her knees, her friends were dead, she failed her mission and was pitied by the enemy and worse she had been branded. On wobbly legs she made her way home, her tattered clothes blowing in the wind as she walked. _

_ Two days later she finally crossed into the western Nile territory, home of the Eclipse Clan. She walked through the streets of the city. No one cheered for her return; they only glared at the mark on her back as she made her way to the throne room and kneeled before her mother Lith, ruler of the west Nile. She reported all that she'd seen and waited. _

_ "Lilith Ra of the Eclipse clan, for being branded by the enemy you has brought shame to this house and your ancestors. The law states you are to be executed. However you are my daughter I will banish you instead. Never return to these lands. Now go!" Lith ordered, holding back her own tears as she watched her only child disappear into the wilderness. _

_ That fallowing night at a nearby oasis just over the western border, Lilith camped for the night bathing in the moonlight. The small amount of greenery rustled, making her tense up and grab hold of rock to act as a weapon. _

_ From the bush emerged her mother, she dropped the rock as Lith wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry for doing this to you." Lith sobbed. "Here I've brought you a change of clothes and few other items for your journey." _

_ Lilith hastily donned the clothes and inspected the other two items, a pair of Sais Lunar and Solar, the most powerful weapons her clan had. The other item was a hand full of more charmer necklaces to replace the ones she lost. _

_ "Those sais were given to me by your father Lilith. I know many speak of him dead, but in truth he comes from a different land and has long since returned to his home. I'm afraid it is my fault he isn't here. I was too worried about what the people might think if they knew the heir to the clan was snared by a foreign demon. He comes from the same lands as Shilo far in the east. Go to him there's nothing for you here." Lith gave her daughter another hug. "These necklaces were you're grandmothers and she was also an earth charmer. The ones that have no crest are for you to create your own personal beasts, and remember you are not resisted to just jackals." Lith laughed lightly. "Good luck and be safe." _

_ End of flash back_

"That was the last time I saw my mother, by the time I had left the Nile lands word had spread that Chike had taken over the west Nile. I hurried here as fast as I could hoping to find you or possibly my father." Lilith finished.

Shilo and Aisha were left speechless at the tale. They had their own dealing with clan rules, and they all sucked. But the more worry some part was the fact that Shihime had to be the thief that broke into the armory. What's worse she gave Dragon's bite to some weak minded fool! That was going to lead to more problem down the road but the more pressing matter was that she found a dragon blade forger and he was willing to make one.

"Fuck," Shilo cursed. Now they really needed to go. Though he still couldn't and they had to wait for that stupid mating ceremony to be over till he could send Kagome.

Someone rapped at the door and Aisha allowed them to enter, it was a messenger from home. "Sorry to disturb you Shilo-sama, Aisha-sama, but the consul has ordered that the mating ceremony be moved up to next week. You are asked to return as soon as possible." The messenger said before scampering away. He could already feel the death glare from the couple as soon as he said the word Consul.

The two let out a sigh, "At least this time those basterds actually helped out." Shilo growled, not liking the fact the consul thought they could order him around. He would have to fix that. "Lilith come with us to the western castle. I can't promise you an army, but can promise you very powerful little band of fighters."

"Thank you for your help." Lilith bowed.

Shilo waved her off. "Don't thank me I'm just taking back what's mine."

Suddenly Lilith remembered something, "Speaking of missing weapons, you wouldn't have something to do with the staff of Ra disappearing would you?"

"Huh… no"

WolfGear's Den'

Chapters done I'm tired and have school so I'm cutting this note short. Thanks again to Lilith's creator for letting me us her and for creating a great back story for me base off of. I know it wasn't exactly how you wrote it, so please forgive me. I would also like to ask you're guys option on how much gore should be put into the story. If you read my story new lagoon fanfic you can see I can get pretty brutal. Man this isn't short at all! Good night.


	21. Chapter 21

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 21: The chaotic times: The age of Water

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru wandered along the misty path; his first challenge in his words was disappointing. The wounds inflicted by the Banshee long since healed. Was there anything the Okami could conjure that he could not defeat? He wondered coming up on the second gate. The Kanji read water. Sesshomaru entered without pause and then found himself completely submerged in the salty sea.<p>

Controlling his panic Sesshomaru swam towards the surface. Sensing movement from blew he looked down as a massive shadow loomed beneath him. Drawing his sword Sesshomaru prepared to face the massive creature. A head of a gaint sea serpent emerged mouth full of razor sharp fangs, there was something unique about the beast, it had eight heads.

_"MIZU Yamoto Orochi!" _Sesshomaru slashed at the legendary water monster his movements sluggish and slow beneath the water's surface. The Orochi moved fluid and smooth cutting the water like a knife. His attack bounced off the monster's blue scales too weak to even faze the massive beast. In a matter of moments he was surrounded by the eight heads of the Orochi, and the next moment they attacked all at once. The sea turned red.

* * *

><p>Kagome felt a shiver rundown her spine the air was turning cool and the trees had begun to lose their leaves. Worse of all was the wind that seemed to blow right through her despite the fur cloak she wore. She glared jealously at Shilo and Aisha who were using their tails for extra warmth, baby Sheila wrapped comfortably in her mother's bosom.<p>

"Why don't I have a tail?" She wondered looking over at Sanko who had Kirara wrapped around her neck. Sanko shrugged at the question, letting the warmth of the fire cat fill her body.

"I would be happy to offer you Kirara if you wish Kagome. She is quiet warm." The hanyou offered. Kagome rubbed the twin tails fur which felt like ambers, warm and fuzzy, like her favorite blanket.

But she declined the offer. "Thank you Sanko, but you keep her, I'll manage."

"As you wish," Sanko rewrapped Kirara around her neck and continued on. The three girls Rin, Tophi and Jade raced back and forth between the adults squealing happy as they tried to catch the leaves. Tophi was having a hard time because she had to wear shoes do to the cold, so Rin tied a string around her wristed and pulled the blind wolf along, "They're energetic as always." Sanko smiled remembering her childhood.

Kagome smiled too, there was a feeling of happiness in bubbling in her chest watching the younger pups play. There was a shadow of a person in her mind, but she couldn't recall their face. Her eyes eventually fell on the new member of their group Lilith, wrapped up in a lot of furs and covering her face.

"Uh hello," Kagome greeted.

Lilith's mixed matched eyes peeked out of the shadow of her hood. "Good morning, Kagome-hime. I'll emit I was surprised to hear that Shilo has a daughter that is so grown already. You would have to about 1500-1600 years old, yet, when I met Shilo 400 years ago he said he had no pups. Do you come from a different mate other than Aisha?" The Egyptian questioned. Kagome flushed red at the accusation. She thought she was the love child of Shilo and some other demon?

Shilo coughed, "Nya Lilith, Kagome was adopted this past summer. I infused her with my Youkai, which is why she looks the way she does."

Lilith tilted her head curiously. "Infused your Youkai? You sure do have some strange abilities in these lands."

"Any stranger than those mutts you summon?" Shilo retorted, getting a smack on the back of his head by Aisha for being rude."

"Be nice," She hissed.

Lilith chuckled at the exchange. "It is fine Aisha-Chan. Shilo doesn't like my Jackal's because they kept eating his food when he was in my country. Thank you for the concern of my feelings."

"No problem, but you know." Aisha said taking a sniff of Lilith's scent. "You smell kind of strange if you don't mind my rudeness. I've never scented a demon quiet like you before."

"You must smell the desert; Shilo said the same thing when we first met." Lilith shrugged, she couldn't understand how demons smelt these things, but she's never noticed whatever it is.

Sanko leaned in and sniffed. "They're right. I didn't notice it before, but you smell familiar. Like… Kala!" She exclaimed matching the scents, it was thin, but they had similar scents. Shilo and Aisha both turned blinking at the Hanyou. How did she smell what they couldn't?

"Kala, that lion Youkai you fought?" Kagome questioned.

"Zolo's granddaughter, yeah that's her." Shilo confirmed. Zolo was one of the few Youkai to leave Japan and see the world. He wasn't sure which parts, but now the Tquip clan was a mixture of wolves and lions or at least some of them. Turns out wolves and lions don't create a hybrid, their either born a wolf or a lion. No one has been able to explain it. Does raise the question why a wolf and a tiger hybrid are possible though. "Well whatever the case Lilith it might be a good idea for you to talk to Old man Zolo, he might know who this Ro Tquip is, because I haven't ever heard of him." It was a troubling to think there was a third dragon forger that no one knew about.

The rest of the group chattered on asking Lilith many questions about the desert and the lands she seen on her journey to Japan. Meanwhile Shilo mulled over his plan to send fighters to Egypt, so far it would be Lilith, who had to go with to lead the group though the desert, Kagome and Sanko if Kagome can prevent anyone from dominating her in the mating ceremony, who else? Hans could go, but he also had other responsibilities. What about Ishimaru and Sesshomaru? With those two they would have all the fire power they would need just in case things got a little dicey, plus if they happen to run in to "Him". Well everything would be decided in good time, for now he would enjoy the peace.

* * *

><p>On a beach a silver haired being laid in the sands. That being was Sesshomaru, who by a miracle had survived the Orochi's onslaught and drifted to shore, with some help of course. Kenshii Shinjuku looked down at the Inu curiously. He'd never might someone foolish enough to fight the Mizu Orochi alone and in its own territory, perhaps the fellow was driven to desperation because of the beast continuous attacks on the coastal villages.<p>

Sesshomaru stirred, the sun was baking his skin and the coarse sand shifted beneath him digging into his wounds. He opened his eyes. Dark tan skin bright red hair like scarlet and deep blue eyes that reminded him of a certain wolf appeared in his vision, but the smell of fox lingered in the air. This was without a doubt the youkai that saved him from the Orochi. If not for the difference in scent and marking he would have thought it was Shilo.

"Well glad to see you alive, friend. You must be pretty crazy to go after the Orochi alone, name's Kenshii Shinjuku by the way." Kenshii said helping the Inu to his feet. "So who are you?"

"Where am I?" Sesshomaru demanded ignoring the question. Kenshii shrugged it off… for now.

"You're in the land of Kane on the western side of the great divide. Tell me are you from the land of Abel on the east side?" Kenshii inquired. Not many made it over the divide alive, the hundred miles of sea dividing the two land masses in this age of sea demons was almost impossible to cross.

"I'm from the western lands. I am Sesshomaru Kota, Second heir to the Kota clan and under the service of the Kane Clan." This was a strange place. Sesshomaru was scrambling his mind for his history lessons, trying to determine what time period the trial gate had sent him and for what purpose.

Kenshii scratched his head, "Never heard of any Kota clan. Wouldn't call those lasses who hold the name of Kane a clan, but you don't want to mess with them. Sides that no one knows where the Kane sister's live."

He vaguely remembered when the Kane clan only members were the three sisters. He was in the time before the founding of the clan, which was well over 20,000 years ago. That information didn't really help him but it was clear enough what this trial's tasks were.

"Where can I find the Mizu Orochi?" He asked Kenshii, who shook his head in despair.

"Should have just let the damn thing eat ya if you wanted to die, but fine do what you want, if you head in that direction there's a village about 50 miles to the west along the coast that pays tribute the Orochi, the beast should be making it's pass pretty soon. You can fight it there." Kenshii pointed in the direction of the village. "If by chance you win I'm sure the woman will be very grateful and if you fail they'll mark your name down with all the other fools. See ya Inu Baka." Kenshii taunted smacking away Sesshomaru's poison whip as he walked away. He looked at the small burn and laughed. "Yeah, you're going to die." And with that he disappeared. Disgruntled Sesshomaru starts towards the village.

* * *

><p>Nearly two hours later Sesshomaru finally reaches the village, it was a very good sized settlement and from the looks of it there were roughly 20 to 25 huts and one large hut at the edge of the cliff; mostly likely the headman's hut. Along the coast were nine alters. The four on each side of the center alter reeked of blood and fear.<p>

One thing he noticed is that there were no men in the village; just women and their daughters. He sniffed; there was no trace of any males except him, so how were they reproducing? In fact what were they? The village woman resembled humans, but they were clearly youkai, pointed ears, sea green eyes, and blue hair with some scales scattered on their skin. Most of them smelt of sea water, so they must be a type of water youkai.

A young woman wearing a blue shrine robe approached him. "Greeting stranger, I am Mizume, the Mizu Miko of this village. What is your business here?"

All of the women looked at him with expecting eyes. "I have come to slay the Mizu Orochi." He answered. The woman gasped and scattered safe for Mizume.

"I see, please follow me to the shrine." She led Sesshomaru towards the large hut, passing by a large stone with hundreds of names craved into its surface. Inside Mizume poured some tea and served it to Sesshomaru. "I'm glad our prayers have been answered and just before the time of offering. Tell me when will the others arrive?"

Sesshomaru raised his brow, "Others?"

Mizume nodded. "Yes, are you not one of the eight warriors sent by Kane-sama? Surely you know it takes eight Daiyoukai to defeat an Orochi, one for each head to be precise."

He shook his head. "I am not one of these eight. I am here for different reasons, but the same goal to kill the Orochi. Why don't you tell me your connection to the Orochi?"

"Very well," Mizume sighed. "Years ago the women of this village were plagued by raiders. They would take our harvest and steal our young ones year after year. Till 2000 years ago we formed a pack with the Orochi. If we made offerings to him he would protect us, and we agreed. He drove away the raiders, but when the time of offering came he didn't want our grain. He wanted us. Eight of the nine alters you see one the beach are for the eight women who will be his meal and the ninth is for the woman who is to carry his seed. The women you see here today are all of the Mizu Orochi's descendants. He come every 200 hundred years to let the blood lines thin and then comes back. If the offspring is female it becomes what you see in front of you, if it is male however it becomes an Orochi and upon its birth the male offspring will eat through its mother's stomach, killing her and devouring her as its first meal."

"Why do you not just leave and move inland?" Sesshomaru asked. He didn't think anyone would want to live in such a way.

"We can't." Mizume said pulling at an invisible collar around her neck. "The Orochi placed this binding spell on all of us. We can't travel any further then our fields otherwise we'll be dragged to the sea and fed to the Orochi." It was a cruel fate, but one that was brought upon themselves.

Sesshomaru stared down the Mizu miko. "What is it that you're not telling me?" He accused. It was more of a feeling than anything else. Mizume clutched her robe and judging how quickly her heart rate increased he was right to assume there was something else.

"I… ah… I'm this this year's birthing maiden. I am to bare Orochi's offspring. He thinks my spiritual powers will make it more likely that a male is born." Mizume shuttered imaging the hell spawn eating through her stomach and devouring her, it's been haunting her dreams for months now.

He showed no emotion when he hear this, yet a pain filled his chest when he imagined the Miko's fate. If such a thing were happen too… no! It doesn't matter! He could not left those feeling of weakness show now or ever!

"Regardless of your situation, I must kill the Orochi; tell me when the offering ceremony is to begin."

With hope rising in her chest Mizume stared into the Inu's golden eyes, "Today at sunset." She said as he left the hut. He had little time to prepare, but this time the sea will run red with the Orochi's blood!

"Or yours," Kenshii smirked appearing by the Inu side.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru growled flexing his claws.

Kenshii scratched his head. "What I am I doing here? Good question. Let's see… I'm taking in the beautiful sunset, checking out beautiful women, and making sure a certain Inu doesn't get killed despite him being a complete asshole and attacking me from behind."

He was the trial guide or whatever they were called, the person that guides you. Sesshomaru didn't know. He did know is that they were the only ones who knew that you weren't a part of their world. The question now was did he have any useful to say.

"You know you're very rude for someone who thinks himself the greatest Youkai in the land. I personally think you're an asshole. Don't worry your brother was the same say then he took the trial." Kenshii smirked. "Don't worry Ishimaru participated in different trail so you're not chasing his tail."

Sesshomaru scowled. "Is there a point to your ramblings, if not then I will be on my way." He said stalking of towards the shoreline, only to stop as Kenshii spoke again.

"There was a point to your first lesson Sesshomaru. You just haven't figured it out yet, or you just haven't bothered to think about it. These trials aren't just blood and gore, they make you think too. Make you realize your weaknesses."

"I Sesshomaru have no weakness." The Inu barked, eyes red as he inner beast stirred. Kenshii shook his head in disappointment.

"If you're going to be like that at least answer me this what are you fighting for? What are you trying to protect? Who are you trying to protect?" Silence filled air between the two Youkai as they stared at each other in a silent fight for dominance, till Sesshomaru turned away scoffing. "I Sesshomaru have no one to protect!" The Inu declared walking away.

Kenshii sighed. What was it with kits these days? Well he was honest in his answer at least. Kind of sad really to live life thinking you don't need anyone. Well not that it will matter once Orochi's picking Inu bones out of its teeth.

Sesshomaru stood at the shore sword drawn the wind blowing his silver hair everywhere. From the water eight geysers shot up spraying water everywhere as the Orochi's made its appearance. It looked at the Inu curiously. Another fool to dine on, it was amusing how many times those women brought some brave fool to try and free them. He wondered where they found them.

Drawing his sword Sesshomaru glared at the massive beast, only its heads were above water, the main body hidden beneath the waves. Lightning cracked on the edge of his blade and with a deadening howl he lunged at the beast.

* * *

><p>WolfGear's den<p>

I'm going to end it here. Sorry for being late. I mean to have this chapter out Sunday or Monday but I got delayed.


	22. Chapter 22

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 22 Learned you're lesson yet?

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

Kagome has never been happier to be inside, even if the place she was in was an old cramped hut, it was nostalgic really. The number times she and her friends spent sleeping in a hut like this on their mission to kill Naraku was unknown, so she was used to it. The hut kept them dry from the rain and the wind and that's all that mattered really. No one else seemed to mind either, Shilo and Aisha had Tophi, Rin, Jade and Sheila wrapped in their big furry tails for warmth and Kirara was in her true form using her flames tails as a heat source for her and Sanko; making the cramp hut even more cramped.

She smiled happily a feeling of warmth flowed through out her body making her miko powers flare and warm her body. She had to be careful or she could hurt on the sleeping Youkai across from her, seeing them snuggled together made her want to join in too. Shilo's beep blue eyes stared back into her own making her blink in surprise. When did he wake up? Something furry touched her hand and she saw that Shilo's tail extend from the mass of fur and begin to wrap around her and Sanko.

"Might as while join us," Shilo yawned dragging the two into the pile. Kagome and Sanko made themselves comfortable pile of fur and drifted to sleep as Kirara curled into her master's lap in her kitten form.

"_Please help him…" _Kagome's eyes snapped open and looked for the source of the voice, but found no one. There was darkness all around her and she was alone. She moved floating in the void of darkness the voice calling forth desperately.

"Whose there! Where am I?" Kagome shouted into the darkness. She turned in every direction, but there was nothing to find, not ground or the sky, it was like she was floating in oblivion. Something caught her eye, a small pink feather. She reached down and picked it up wondering where it came from.

Something soft touched her back. She whipped around and found nothing again. Angry she summoned her miko powers creating a burst of light causing the darkness to scatter before her and reveal a pool of crystal clear water. Kagome stared down at her reflection in awe. She had wings! Big glowing pink wings!

"Wow… wait why am I naked!" She yelped covering her breasts, one of the wings moved and covered her lower region. Looking closer at her reflection she couldn't help but notice something different, besides the wings of course. "Were my breast always this big?" Suddenly a face appeared in the water making Kagome rear back in shock!

"_Please help Sesshomaru divine one. He may not be fighting for our sakes, but we can't simply sit ideally by and let him die by the Orochi. So please even if you must use my body as a vessel please help! I Mizume no Mizu Miko swear to you with my body and soul!" Mizume pleaded to the Okami._

"What's going on?" Kagome wondered drawing closer to the water's surface. She placed her hand on the water and something grabbed hold of her and pulled her through! When she grained her senses she was floating at the Mizu Miko's side. "What… huh? Where am I now?"

**"Use this girl's body to full fill her wish my young Tenshi." **A deadening voice boomed overhead. Before Kagome could even stutter out a retort someone pushed from behind sending her stumbling into the Mizu miko's body.

She fell with a thump on the wooden floor of the shine. Kagome had been possessed by the spirit of other Miko's before but this was the first time she's done such a thing. To be honest it was weird, now she understood how Shilo must have felt when he was trapped in her body. Looking in the mirror on the alter Kagome examined at the body she was in control of.

Blue hair, scales, pointy ears, and sea green eyes, what was she? The scales were scattered though out her body, but most of them were on her legs traveling down the length of her thighs and covering her ankles. Her feet were strange; between the toes was webbing similar to fish fins or something. The strangest thing of all had to be the wings still mounted on her back!

"Whoa! They're real?" She gasped amazed touching the soft feather with her hand. A crush from about side woke her up from her trance, she had to help Sesshomaru! Looking around for a weapon to use her eyes fell on the trident over the Shrine Alter. It wasn't her primary weapon, but she could adept.

Running out the of Shrine and ignoring the village women Kagome followed Sesshomaru's sent to the bay where he lay trapped between the jaws of the Orochi. With a head for each limb, the fifth head moved into the bite the dog's head off, well not if she could help it!

"**Miko kujiku**!" Flexing her hand into the shape of a claw charged with Reiyoukai Kagome swung downwards a blast of Miko energy smashed onto the attacking head like meteor! The remaining heads that were not holding Sesshomaru blinked; did one of the slaves attack him? The Orochi didn't have time to comprehend this as several more blasts of Reiyoukai smashed into its heads, burning its scaly flesh casing it to reel back in pain. The Orochi lost its grip on the Inu and fell towards the water.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled racing raced towards the cliff's edge jumping without hesitation, she caught the Inu and pulled him into her chest as they hit the water.

Sesshomaru felt the water slap against this skin bruising it from the impact. How had he been freed? He tried to move, but something was holding him tight. He tried to push away but whatever it was pulled him closer into something soft and squishy. They moved upwards towards the surface of the water. His vision freed from the darkness of the water Sesshomaru saw the face of his rescuer or rather her breasts since that's what his face was pressed against.

"Are you ok Sesshomaru?" He looked up into the Sea green eyes of the Mizu Miko from the village. She had come to help? The mere thought of needing help of anyone was insulting, but before he could say thing something scaly brushed against his legs. At first he thought it was the Orochi, but a closer look through the water and he saw that it was the miko's legs… or tail. She was a mermaid!

"This Sesshomaru does not need your assistance Mermaid." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome scoffed at his attitude. She wanted to smack him upside the head for talking to her like that, but the towering figure of the Orochi was looming over them and she didn't want to get squashed! "Whatever you say, oh and hang on! **Miko Kujiku**" Smacking the water with her Reiyoukai charged palm Kagome blasted them away just in time. The Orochi's jaws slammed closed catching nothing but sea water.

As they flew through the air Sesshomaru struggled to get out of Kagome's grip making them land less them gracefully. "Damn you Sesshomaru it me KAIGAome! What the hell?" Why couldn't she say her name? Was she cursed of something? Why did she have a fish tail now? Also is this real or a really messed up dream, so many questions, but no time for answers.

Sesshomaru looked at the Mizu Miko strangely. She had tried to say something but it sounded like gargling water. Whatever the case he must do this trail alone!

"Get back onna this is my trail to complete and I must do it alone." He said swimming away, but the miko was faster it the water and cut him off.

Kagome blinked, "_He's taking the trails? Now! Why am I here then?"_ She was about to swim after him when one of the Orochi's heads crashed into the water blocking her way. Riding the shock waved Kagome dived under the water. In the back of her mind she wondered where her wings had gone to in light of the situation though it was probably for the best.

**"Do not waste time with insignificant things, full fill your duty, My Tenshi." **The voice from earlier demanded, which was just what she needed another voice in her head. Getting her inner beast to fall asleep had been hard enough. Now she had to deal with whatever it was talking to her.

"All right fine, since no one is going to ask me kindly I'll just end this now! **Miko no Taihou!" **A pink sphere of Reiyoukai formed in her palm, Kagome took aim and fired the purifying blast at the Orochi. The beast reared back as the purifying energy burned its scales, turning them a dull gray. "Sesshomaru attack there!" She yelled pointed to the spot she just hit.

The Inu grunted. Leaping up from the water Sesshomaru held his blade horizontally. Lighting cracked along the swords edge. "**Dragon strike**!" A dragon of pure lightning appeared soaring though the air like a storm ramming head on into the Orochi's greyed scales. The head stilled, its body shaking with electric spasms till finally the head stilled again exploding into a gorily mess turning the water red.

The remaining seven heads trembled with fear as Sesshomaru smirked maliciously. Below the miko charged another purifying attack hitting all seven heads. Blues scales turned gray and useless as Sesshomaru once again charged his blade.

"**Ryu Dageki no Shichi**!" Seven dragons of lightning formed blasting the remaining heads. The Orochi was no more.

Dragging herself up on to shore Kagome was amazed to see her mermaid tail change back into legs. She looked at the Dead Sea beast as Sesshomaru waded through the water. She didn't know why she was here during Sesshomaru's trail, but she did know that he should have moved on to the next one already, but they were both still here.

Once again the new voice that came into her life spoke up with some helpful advice. **"He has not realized his lessons. There would be no point in moving on if he does not learn. Force him to." **The voice faded out again, honestly if this kept up she was going to need therapy.

Sesshomaru step on to the sandy shore annoyed. Why was he still here? He should have been brought back to the mists, so he could move on; did he not complete his task? "Miko, you know what I must do tell me now or suffer my wrath!" He demanded flexing his claws. The miko's response was not was he expected.

Annoyed, and frustrated with men always looking down on her it was no wonder Kagome drew back her arm, charged her palm with enough miko energy to blow a normal demon to pieces and slapped Sesshomaru across the face. He fell hard.

"I can't believe you can be this much of a jackass! Have you ever stopped to think about what theses fights were about? Did you think it was just going to be an all-out brawl so you can show off you're macho man pride?" Kagome yelled standing over the Inu lord. He tried to speak, but she cut him off. "Shut up! You're worse than Inuyasha sometimes! Now listen and listen well. You are going to tell me what your first trail was, and then you're going to tell me the meaning behind it. After that you'll do the same for this one and then and only then will you move on the next trail."

Sesshomaru growled. Where did she get off at telling him what to do? Who was this Inuyasha and why did his name irritate him so much? Whatever the case he would swallow his pride this one time. "The first trail I was challenged with fighting an undead being called Banshee, sword and claw had no effect, but I remembered my father words about undead beings and melted the bones of her victims destroying her mediums to his world."

"And the lesson?"

"The lesson was that I cannot not kill the dead as easy as the living." He emitted. Kagome raised her brow, motioning with her hand to continue. "And that I should listen to his father's advice."

She clapped in appose. "Good, now the second lesson."

He hated being treated like this but if it was the only way to move on to the third trail then he would bare this shame a little longer. "One should not fight a monster that requires eight Daiyoukai alone without help."

"And," Kagome beckoned, motioning him to continue.

"You should not treat those trying to help you like dirt." He said with uncertainty. Kagome smiled. This had to be killing him inside. Kind of surprising he wasn't trying to rip out her throat by now; must be her charm.

Feeling the pull on her mind Kagome knew she was about to be sent back to her own body, but what was the harm in one final bit of teasing? "Good you finally learned your lesson, good boy Sesshomaru!" She squealed ruffling his hair. This was the final straw. Red bleed into his eyes as poison sizzled at his claw tips. Kagome though was already gone and Sesshomaru once again found himself on the misty mountain path.

"At least Kagome would never act like that," Sesshomaru muttered moving up the trail.

Kagome awoke on the cold hard ground, a demonic barrier encircling her with all the demons huddling on the other side of the hut as far away from her as they could get. "What's wrong with you guys?" She asked curiously. Shilo sat in front of the group flaring his Youkai so in cased the others. He looked much older than when she fell asleep and since when did he have a beard?

Panting from the effort of shielding his family from Kagome's Reiyoukai blasts Shilo dropped the barrier feeling like he had just gone five rounds with Dove. "You… (Pant) where… (Pant) blasting… (Pant) Reiyoukai in your sleep… (Pant) been holding you off for hours."

She blinked. Her miko powers had activated here as well, so that would mean that dream with Sesshomaru was actually real! "Oh Kami I'm sorry! I don't know what happened. I was floating out in nowhere and then this voice tells me to possess this miko, and then there was Sesshomaru and an Orochi and…"

"Enough!" Shilo yelled. Kagome shut up. Shilo took a breath and calmed down. "It's alright Kagome. You're a miko. I should have known you could be pulled into some divine spiritual favor or something. Now just let me rest for a bit and we'll take about this later." He said falling to sleep.

Aisha wrapped his tail around him as a blanket and returned to her pups making sure they kept warm. Kagome stayed off to herself feeling out of place along the demons. A hand touched hers. A completely human Sanko sat down next to her and together they sat in silence.

WolfGear's den

Sorry for the long wait. I've been playing some online game called runes of magic with some friends, working, going to school, and drawing up some artwork for the story. Now I don't know if I've told you guts this yet but if you go to .net and browse the gallery under Red soul you'll find all the current pictures I've made of the characters, such as Lilith, Kagome, Sanko, etc. So check it out and next update will be as soon as possible. Bye. Oh and remember to review and ask any questions you may have and I'll answer.


	23. Chapter 23

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 23: Brother oh brother

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

Lilith watched from afar as the servants and castle staff of the Kane clan scurried around in organized chaos. The mating ceremony was well at hand and with only three days to prepare all the decorations, food, and wine there was no time for error. All the smells were very interesting to the desert demon's nose; never before had she smelt such mouthwatering food. Boar slow roasted over a fire pit, rice balls filled with various fruits and the frozen desert created by the ice wolves was like nothing she's ever tasted. They called it iced cream. Apparently it was developed not far from her homeland.

The excitement for the coming ceremony helped lift her spirit. Being so far from home was hard for anyone. She wondered how Shilo had felt as he traveled the world alone. That was another thing she wanted to forget. The incident with Shilo's adoptive daughter Kagome, the miko wolf was a very nice girl, but that power of hers frightened her to the core. So she's been evading the girl and her friend for the last few days after they arrived at the castle. Not that it wasn't too hard to do since, Shilo was busy helping his father organized the event and Kagome along with the three pups were busy with Aisha learning about the proceeding of the Mating ceremony. Leaving Lilith to herself; alone and bored.

Lilith sighed, "I guess I should take Shilo up on his offer to look though his armory. At least I can look for the staff of Ra, which I know he took." She rounded the corner and ran into something solid and bounced back falling on her butt!

"Are you alright?" The person asked. Lilith looked up with her mixed matched eyes meeting the golden gaze of one Ishimaru Kota.

"Yes I'm fine, why don't you watch were you're going next time?" She said heatedly, poking the silver haired Inu in the chest. A nice firm chest, she noted with pleasure.

Ishimaru raised a brow. "I believe you walked into me, so it is you who should watch where they are going." He retorted. This strange woman interested him. She was different and smelt completely different from anything he's ever scented before. He shook his head; he was making Kagome his mate. Course that didn't mean he couldn't solve the mystery of this woman too.

"Well sorry this is my first time here, so I don't know way around. Perhaps someone should guide me, to avoid any more close encounters." Lilith said sarcastically with a little playfulness. She didn't know what it was about her, but her rebellious side seemed to come out at the strangest moments.

"Then as a servant of the Western lord I, Ishimaru Kota, shall escort you my fair lady…"

"Lilith, Lilith Ra, and I am no lady at least not anymore." She muttered softly. Ishimaru's sharp hearing caught every word. Truly she was a mystery worth his time. Wrapping his arm with hers Ishimaru escorted Lilith through the chaos. Finding amusement as she shifted back into a subdued demur but knowing there was a spitfire hidden beneath the surface. His inner demon stirred inside, it liked this woman. He fell back asleep before his other half could notice, slipping into the darkness of the mind. Vowing to make this woman his.

In another part of the castle Shilo was doing what he hated most; paper work. Yes his father Shinjuku Kane was sharing the work load that come with running the western lands and all territories and allies, which included the southern and northern lands. He hated his father way of sharing the work load, because they didn't actually share or work together. Nope his father was taking a nap in the back of the study leaving him to do it all. If not for the responsibility of being a good son he would have booked it several hours ago. Since this would only be temporary "Which it better be!" He added with a growl, he could stand to do his father's job for a little while.

"Lord Shilo I have another scroll that needs your attention." Inutaisho announced dropping ten scrolls onto the wolf's desk. His eyes narrowed into slits as he gave the Inu general his best death glare.

"You call this one scroll!" Shilo roared flaring his Youkai causing the castle to shake. Inutaisho set himself a good distance away from the young enraged lord of the western lands. He cleared his throat and explained. "Yes, the scroll is actually set into several different amendments and laws that several outer region lords' wish to install. The first article is a tax on the humans in the surrounding area. The second article is…"

"Shut up!" Shilo commanded. "Throw this crap away and tell those basterds that we have no need for human money. We don't need the humans feeling threaten. Powerful they are not, but their numbers is vastly more then we could ever imagine. We need to keep them loyal to us."

Inutaisho was astonished. "What makes you so concerned about the human's milord?"

Shilo crossed his arms and looked at the world map that hung on his father's wall. "When I was in china so many years ago, there was a movement among the humans there. Two new factions of spiritual warriors emerged; the Buddhist monks and the Tao warrior monks. Both had different spiritual weapons, but they had the same goal; the destruction of all demons. I don't know how far these movements have reached over time, but their next target would defiantly be here. The important thing is to convince the humans under our rule that they don't need to go to war with us. Amusing the monks can gain their trust and rally them."

That would be a concern. They were still recovering from the age of Black Soul and full on spiritual war could wipe out the remaining Daiyoukai leaving only the savage beasts behind. "Do you think the mikos will rebel, if these monks come ashore?" It was a serious concern. Inutaisho remembered the number of missions Lord Shinjuku had sent him on to speak with the miko's and make sure they and the villages they protected were well taken care off.

"It's possible," Shilo said. "The miko's have been breeding to increase their numbers rather than finding them. They have more miko's but for whatever reason over 80% only have half of the normal power, meaning only 20% have the strength of true mikos and even less are Daimikos (great miko)."

Inutaisho rubbed his chin; he didn't know the miko's were falling in power. "Their decreasing power could motivate them to join with the monks. A troubling thought. How do you wish to handle it?"

"We send out an envoy to Lady Mikakara and hope she listens to us and stops this miko breeding process of hers." Using force would cause nothing but trouble, so he needed a softer approach. "While we're at it invite her to the mating ceremony. We can parlay there and maybe get an explanation to her recent actions."

"Of course, sir, I will see to it that it is done." Inutaisho said bowing and then exited the study.

_Shit. _Shilo thought as the door closed. He was becoming what he's been avoiding his entire life. Well he would just have to use this time to show everyone just what kind of ruler he was. "Not like they understand what will happen when the old man finally steps down. That's his choice to tell those fools not mine. Now where did Sesshomaru get too?" The idea of ordering the proud Inu around when he couldn't refuse was very enticing to him, but from his scent Sesshomaru has been gone for several days. Wonder where he went off to?

On the misty path Sesshomaru finally arrived at the third trail gate after a hard 90 degree angle climb. Apparently fate or whatever liked to pick on him, after he exited the second trial he marched through the mist for what felt like days till reached a wall. Right in the middle of the path with no foot holds of any kind and no other way to go. So he climbed at first with his demonic cloud and then with his bare claws. The smooth surface of the mountain was almost impossible to grip. He had to melt sections of the mountain away with his toxins just so he had a place to rest. Never before in his life had he pushed himself this hard. Yet he felt oddly refreshed.

Taking a drink from the spring next to the gate to renew his strength, Sesshomaru read the kanji label in gold. "Half of the same coin," That was a usual title. What kind of being waited? Who or whatever it was would be strong and he intended to defeat it. He walked through the gate and emerged in a small clearing with a gaint sakura tree in the center of it. Sitting in the branches of the tree was an Inu youkai clad all in red; one sleeve blew freely in the breeze. The Inu only had one arm. Sesshomaru took note of the man's silver hair and… dog ears? He sniffed again. The underlining scent of human rose from the man. He was a Hanyou. And he smelt like his father!

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded drawing his sword. The Hanyou yawned and jumped down from his branch. He carried a sword as well, a very familiar sword: Tessaiga. Now he was pissed.

"Oi about time you show up Sesshomaru. I see you're still has up tight as ever. Getting all fussy over a sword, you never change." The hanyou scoffed taking the bottle that hung at his waist and drinking down the contents. From the smell it was sake, very strong sake.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs, "Answer me whelp!" The Hanyou grinned as he wiped away the sake on his face.

"Inuyasha," He answered. "I'm you're half-brother from a different time about five hundred years from now. To make it simple I hail from the same place as Kagome. A time much different from the one you know. Course you're not interested in that. No, you want this." Inuyasha said indicating the sword at his waist. "Well let's see if you have what it takes to take it! **Kizu no kiri**!"

Three blades of wind rushed forward scaring the earth as the attack drew closer to Sesshomaru. Who was shocked to see his father signature attack coming at him, he dodged to the side preparing to counter attack when Inuyasha came charging in! The huge fang of Tessaiga making Sesshomaru's sword looked like a twig in comparison. Sparks few as the two swords met. Sesshomaru grunted, the Hanyou was much stronger then he imagined.

Inuyasha smirked and leap in the air, sending his brother stumbling forward, he landed behind the older Inu and bashed the hilt of Tessaiga into Sesshomaru exposed back.

The elder Inu seethed. Turning on a heel he swung his sword, but Inuyasha was way ahead of him and ducked under the blade and rammed his shoulder into Sesshomaru's stomach, but he didn't stop there.

"Adamant barrage!" Daimonds covered the length of Tessaiga's blade. With a mighty swing Inuyasha sent hundreds of razor sharp diamond spears hurdling towards his brother. All Sesshomaru had time to do was raise his arm in defense, causing several spears to be imbedded into his arms. "I'm not just any Hanyou Sesshomaru. I'm a DaiHanyou. And it's all thanks to you."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked panting. What was going on? What was this Hanyou talking about?

Inuyasha chuckled, seeing the static Sesshomaru confused was amusing. "It's simple really, you trained me. Observe Dragon strike!" Yellow lightning danced long Tessaiga. Sesshomaru barely had enough time to summon his own dragon to block that attack. Blue and yellow crashed and arced as the two dragons fought for dominance. Both Inus pushed more and more power behind their attacks till finally both dragons dissolved.

Fighting down a curse Inuyasha repositioned himself. He didn't think this Sesshomaru would be this strong! Tessaiga was powered up beyond anyone could imagine and somehow his basterd of an older brother still managed to overpower it. Tessaiga pulsed in his hand. Something was agitating the sword. He wondered what it could be. He pointed Tessaiga at Sesshomaru but it wasn't reacting to him, so what was it? The battered form of Sesshomaru's sword caught his eye. Adjusting his wrist he tilted Tessaiga to meet Sesshomaru's sword, Tessaiga began pulsing like mad!

"What's wrong Tessaiga? What about his sword? Tch, fine be that way." Why did demon swords talk? Especially when they finally have something to say and it won't say it. "The sword is stronger. We'll see about that."

The hanyou was having a conversation with his sword. Sesshomaru didn't know why he didn't attack when his guard was down. Maybe he was just too honorable. No, if he was honest the reason would be he couldn't. Not from the lack of will, but the fact that he couldn't move his body, it seems all the damage from his last battles has caught up with him. The effects of the healing spring were only temporary after all.

Pulling on his inner demon, Sesshomaru felt the power rushing into his limbs. Free to move once again Sesshomaru blocked the incoming attack from the Hanyou. He smirked and pushed knocking his opponent off balance. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Sesshomaru rushed in aiming to piece the Hanyou's heart. Inuyasha dodged and unleashed a wind scar at point blank range. The only thing that Sesshomaru could do was release a Dragon strike to counter causing an explosion that sent the brothers flying!

"That was pretty reckless of you Sesshomaru, didn't think you'd ever resort to something like that. I think we're ready to put an end to this battle." Inuyasha declared. The wind picked up as his Youkai flared around his body. The remains of some sort of armor appear out of thin air and attached to the Hanyou's stub arm; creating a fully functional left arm of metal and leather. "Get ready Sesshomaru because I'm going to show you Tessaiga's ultimate form! Kozumikku Tessaiga!"

The Fang blade shrunk down to the size of its rusted form, but one huge difference. The chipped and rusted blade had been replaced with a new razor sharp edge that shined with the light of the cosmos. A bright mixture of lights danced along the blade; giving it the appearance of Heavenly origin.

It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. The power was flowing like water from the Hanyou. Sesshomaru didn't know if he had anything that could match this Kozumikku Tessaiga's power. He looked to his own sword. Before it was just a nameless piece of scrap metal that he found at his side one day, but now it was in even worse shape than Tessaiga. The countless battles he fought in, the battle with the Orochi had further damaged his sword beyond repair. Yet, if he thought about it, despite its condition, and the lack of any special ability or power, he would not want any other sword in his hand right now. His father had told him so long ago, it's not the sword you should fear, but the man wielding it. He was going to prove that right here, right now.

Sesshomaru gripped the hilt of his sword tight and shifted his stance. Holding his sword with the tip pointed down and to the right side. The image of a dragon stretched down the blade coating it with blue lightning. One move would decide the end of this battle, and the strongest will would prevail.

The two stood at a stand still waiting for the uncalled signal to attack. Their one focus was to win! No matter what!

The winds shifted blowing dust between the two and it that moment they made their move.

"Kozumikku no Kiri!"

"Ryu no Kiri!"

A blur of red and white intersected. Time froze. Moments slipped by for what seemed like hours. Till all at once it started moving again.

Hot red blood stained his white kimono. He was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. This was the first time something like this has ever happened to him, Sesshomaru the killing perfection. The wound ran deep into his abdomen, cutting up his vital organs into mincemeat. He pushed himself on to his back. The ground squished beneath him from the amount of blood spilt. He pressed his hand over the wound to slow the bleeding; if his Youkai wasn't completely depleted he would survive.

Sesshomaru looked towards his opponent. The Hanyou Inuyasha, his supposed Half-brother from the future. He was glad to see he was not without damage. A steady stream of blood flowed from the Hanyou forcing him to use Tessaiga as a crutch to stay standing. The fact the Hanyou was standing, while he lay on the ground didn't sit with him well; not at all.

"You know Sesshomaru," Inuyasha spoke up looking at the setting sun. "I was in love with Kagome." Sesshomaru perked up at the sound of the miko's name. "I lost her though. Not to a Shilo. Not a rival. Not to time. I lost her because I didn't care enough to see what she meant to me or what she wanted from me. I was selfish, rude, and a downright asshole to her, but she continued to forgive me despite my faults. But even she has her limits, Sesshomaru don't mess up like I did. You're supposed to be the smart one…" Blood spilt from the Hanyou's mouth like a river. Inuyasha fell to the ground like a puppet without strings.

It took moment to register, but he had won! He, Sesshomaru has passed all three trails! He smirked at the irony. In what he thought was defeat was actually victory. Now he just needed to go to the throne of Amaturasu and make his way back down the mountain. Only he wasn't in any condition to move.

A pair of black eye stared down at him. Sesshomaru blinked, taking note that his surrounding have changed, more importantly the person standing over him was without doubt Amaturasu Okami Kane. She looked exactly like her painting in the castle; white hair like snow, pale skin, and a glorious figure. Looking at her in person made those painting look like crap.

"Hey, wake up. Come on I don't have all day." She said childishly pointing him with her foot. "If you don't move I'll kick you."

Sesshomaru growled. "If it not obvious enough, I am unable to move." Amaturasu scoffed and kicked him in the stomach.

"Quit being a big baby and stand up!" Sesshomaru was about to yell back when he realized he could move and that all of his injuries were healed completely. The powers of a Kamiyoukai were truly amazing.

Ammy taped her foot impatiently. It was getting close to night fall and her powers were glowing weaker with each minute. Being a sun wolf meant following the cycles of the sun, and that meant having to sleep from dark till dusk to keep her strength up. This was why she didn't like winter. The days were so short!

"So what do you want?" She asked the Inu.

"A weapon of course," Sesshomaru replied monotone. What else would he come up here for? Ammy however was not amused and grabbed Sesshomaru's sword and inspected it, and then tossed it back to him.

"I already made you a sword, if you don't know how to use it that not my problem." She barked.

"What do mean you already made me sword? I have never done the trails before, so it is impossible!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, "And what so special about this sword?"

Now she was pissed. "Your father and mother both gave up their chances to get a weapon from me to make that sword for you. You should be more grateful." Ammy looked towards the sun, it was almost gone. "You're running out of time. I shall gift you with something else instead." She proposed charging her hand with white Youkai.

"And what could you give me?" Sesshomaru retorted.

"A new power that will aid you in the near future, but I can only pull it to the front of you mind. You have to learn how unlock it yourself." Ammy winked as she laid her hand on his forehead. "As a bonus I'll tell you that's swords name it's Tenryusaiga. Now return to whence you came." Light engulfed entire area, Sesshomaru covered his eyes against the glare and when the receded he found himself at the gate at the base of the mountain. He wondered what power Amaturasu spoke of. He would ponder this latter though. Right now he had to prepare his courtship for Kagome and he had little time to spare.

Meanwhile in Shinjuku's study, which was currently occupied by Shilo, was a meeting between the Temporary lord and the Master of the western assassins, Hans Schneider. The orange wolf has been busy preparing security for the upcoming event and was being run ragged. There was also the little time he took to spend with his daughter Jade and apprentice Tophi. The last time he slept was about two weeks ago and he has barely eaten anything, it may not be much but if he were to fight he would be at a disadvantage.

"Hans, you look tired." Shilo remarked filling out several more documents. This job was going to be the death of him at this rate. He must have filled out hundreds of documents and there were still thousands to go. That wasn't what he wanted to think about right now.

Hans shrugged and said, "Lots to do and little time to do it. Besides I can sleep after the ceremony."

"No. After this meeting I order you to do to the kitchen get some food and then go to your quarters and sleep. I need you at full strength. Do you understand?" Shilo asked pushing the documents aside. Hans nodded. "Good. Now there is a another matter that I've been meaning to address with you and I know that you hate this kind of thing as much as I do, but it's something we have to sort out. Now you are currently mated to Aishoko Shirotora, my sister in law to be exact. To put this as clearly as I can, you're political power has risen beyond that of your current position as Head of the Assassins. As brother in law a member of the current ruling clan you are now bequeathed with the Title of lord. As such you are now Lord Hans Schneider. Before you speak you're protests about this." Shilo said raising his hand against the statement he knew was coming. "I would like to announce that you are being promoted to General as well. To fill in the spot left vacant by Zolo Tquip official retirement. Congratulations."

Hans took a deep breath and exhaled. For some reason the political mess that would follow his mating to Aishoko never crossed his mind before now. Not even when his daughter Jade showed up unannounced a few months ago. In less than ten minutes he went from low ranking assassin to lord and then to General of the entire western army! Well one of five Generals to be exact, but was a lot to take in all at once.

"I think I'll be taking the rest of the night off. Some food and rest is sounding really nice right now." He said standing up and bowing. Shilo dismissed him and returned to his work. He took note of a certain scroll with the disguisable markings of the Shirotora clan. What did his Father in law want now?

WolfGear's Den

Chapter's a little extra long, which is fine. Here are some terms that I just want to make clear to everyone real quick.

Kozumikku Tessaiga- Means Comic iron mashing fang, this is the final from a Tessaiga obtained by Inuyasha after Kagome left with Shilo. It focuses all of the power that Tessaiga absorbed into one form. It one and only attack is Kozumikku no Kiri or Cosmic Scar. Shippo was the one to name this form.

Ryu no Kiri-Means Dragon Scar. It was the technique Shilo was about to use on Ishimaru during their fight before Shinjuku stepped in. This attacks various on the user and can be changed by the user's will. It is the ultimate attack created by Shinto Kane.

Tenryusaiga- Is the name of Sesshomaru's sword and it roughly means Heavenly dragon smasher. More of its important and abilities will be revealed later.

Well I'm tired and running out of things to say so good night and I'll try to keep making the chapters longer, but not too long. Let me know what you guys think and ask questions if you have any. I'll be happy to answer.


	24. Chapter 24

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 24: Bad blood

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

Kagome woke up feeling refreshed and happy. The training that Aisha was giving her on Mating protocols was exhausting. On top of that she had her only daily physical training and all the other things she had to learn on top of that. She guessed this was for missing most of high school.

Still it was fun and different, and cause Ryoko went with Dove on his hunt for the intruder that broke into Shilo's vault a few months back she was meeting more people at least.

Approaching the room Aisha regularly held her lessons Kagome was surprised to find that the tiger youkai had yet to arrive. In her place was Yolo the castle's staff manager.

"Good morning, Kagome-hime," Yolo greeted, "I'm sorry to inform you that today's lesson have been canceled."

"Oh I see," Kagome said resisting the urge to jump up and down in excitement, "Is Aisha-okassan not feeling well?" As happy as she was about not having lessons today she was concerned for her adoptive mother's health. Turns out Youkai can get sick.

"No, no, she's fine. It's just… huh… well… how to put it. She's locked herself and Sheila in her room." Yolo explained nervously.

Kagome tilted her head. "Why'd she do that?"

Suddenly the castle began to shake. Red Youkai flared randomly causing cracks to appear in the stone walls of the castle. Yolo ducked under the desk as some of the ceiling come crashing down behind her.

"Well she and Shilo are having a little lover spat." An ear piercing roar echoed from the upper floor. "Ok their pissed as hell at each other! Just go find somewhere safe to hide!" Yolo urged jumping out the window.

At Shilo's and Aisha's room, Shilo stood outside raking his claws against the white barrier over the door. "Aisha! Let me in now!" he demanded.

"Not till you agree to listen to what I'm saying!" She roared back.

Shilo bared his fangs, wishing the damn door would just break already! "If you think I'm letting that basterd of a father anywhere near you or Sheila you got another thing coming!"

"And I'm saying give him another chance! The letter from my mother and sister said he was willing to bury the hatchet, now it time for you to do it. He may have not been the greatest father ever, but he's still my father Shilo!" Aisha shouted fighting back her tears.

"How do you know he didn't just capture them too?" Shilo

"All the more reason to go and make sure their alright," Aisha responded. She doubted her father strong arm her mother in to submission and even if he did he would have a hard time with Aishoko there too. "All I want is for our family to be whole. I want Sheila to know my parents too, you know?"

Shilo huffed, "Yeah, I'm sure she would be excited to know that her grandfather tried to have her killed!" Silence filled the air between the two lovers. Shilo was expecting an outraged retort from his mate, but she didn't say anything. He pressed his ear against the door, stretching his demonic hearing to its max. Soft muffled sobs is what he heard.

"We'll talk later." He muttered walking away from the door. Routing the corner Shilo come face to face with Kagome. She must have overheard him and Aisha auguring, who was he kidding the whole castle heard them. Every staff member, every guard, everyone! It's not like this was the first time they ever fought though, it's just the first time it had a direct impact on the loved ones around them.

This was the second time Kagome had ever seen Shilo this angry. Other time was when she thought he was going maul Hojo back in her time, but that was different from what she was seeing now. The Wolf demon seemed more… well frustrated was a good word for it. Whatever the cause she felt it was her duty as a miko and the eldest (though adopted) daughter to help sort out her parents mess, or at least figure out what was going on.

Ten minutes later father and daughter were sitting in the comfy pillow chairs of Shinjuku's office, presently Shilo's office as he was in charge, while Shinjuku was on "Extended vacation" as he called it. Drinks and snacks were provided by the castle servants, who quickly took their leave.

"I remember when Aisha and I first met," Shilo began breaking the silence, "I found her injured in the far eastern mountains of our lands. Back then the territories were different, west and east were right next to each other. Anyways she was there on a vacation of sorts. On the east side of the line were the hot springs the Shirotora used for their mating ceremony. Aisha was to be mated to some noble Tiger youkai and wellbeing the rebellious woman she is and took it upon herself to jump off the side of the mountain. For three days she laid there with her leg broken, till finally I stumbled upon her while hunting. Let me tell you. We fought all the time! About anything and everything we could argue about. For weeks we were like that till finally we ran out of things to fight about. So instead we started talking and getting to know each other and about each other's clans. After she healed up enough to walk and hunt on her own she left. I didn't see her again till my father took me to the annual treaty talks at the Alter. We fought there too. In the area I mean." He elaborated with a grin.

From what she could tell the two had ways fought, but this fight wasn't like the ones before Kagome knew. This fight wasn't about whose clan was better or which youkai species was superior or whatever they augured about, it was about their relationship; something that up till now had been pretty good between them, well not counting all of the interference from the east and west clans.

"Tell me why you don't want to meet with Aisha's father?" That would be a good place to start Kagome reasoned.

"Well if you want a list then we going be here awhile, but I love my wife and I love my daughter. I want to protect them. Right now with everything that man has done to us. I just can't trust him, so for both Aisha's and Sheila's safety I will keep them here. I know this isn't the right solution and it could hurt Aisha's and my relationship, but I just can't stand the thought of losing them if this turns out to be a trap."

"I can see where you would be worried, but you can't just keep Aisha and Sheila locked up here forever. You didn't mate with Aisha because she listens to ever word you said right?" Shilo nodded and Kagome knew she was on the right track. "You married Aisha because she was a free and rebellious spirit like yourself. You guys took you're clan's rule and shoved them! Now you have a daughter who will most likely inherit that passion for freedom and if you tried to contain that you would be doing what Roland did to Aisha. Is that want you want?"

Shilo bowed his head. How could someone so young, be so wise? Well Kagome was formerly human and humans were much better with emotions then demons could ever be.

"No, and you know that's not how I want to raise my children, bit it Sheila or you. Go enjoy yourself for the rest of the day. I'm going to do some work here to cool down and them I'm going to talk to Aisha. There must be a way we can work this out." Shilo confided.

"What if you invite Roland, Xia, and Aishoko to the mating Ceremony? That way they're on your turf." Kagome suggested, the small grin that adorned her adopted father's lips was answer enough he would consider the idea and thanked her for the suggestion. That didn't mean Kagome was going to stop there. She was going to pay Aisha a visit; to get her help on making this idea work.

Kagome knocked on the door to Aisha's room, there was no barrier, so she went right in. Up till now she had never entered her adopted parents' bedroom. The room was large! Probably double the size of her and Rin's room. The walls were covered with pelts, weapons, and artworks from many different countries. The floor was covered completely in soft furs that felt wonderful on her feet as she walked deeper into the room. To the left was a bath house, filled with steaming water. Kagome was tempted to take a dip, but decided now wasn't the time.

To her right was a closed door. More than likely it leads to where Aisha and Shilo slept. Silently as possible Kagome creep over to the door and peep though the cracked door to look inside. Inside was a large bed! Not a futon, but and actual bed! Where did Shilo get a hold of that?

"You know if you're going to peek, you should hide your scent Kagome." Aisha said sneaking up from behind. Kagome squeaked at the sight of the dripping wet Tiger Youkai cradling a sleeping Sheila in her bosom, while being completely naked! Aisha grinned like a Cheshire cat and pulled Kagome into the bedroom. "Hang on to Sheila well I get a robe."

Carrying the baby hybrid Kagome couldn't help but be amazed at how gracefully Aisha moved while she searched for her robe. Without the normal layers of clothing covering up her body Kagome discovered the numerous numbers of scars that adorned the tiger's body. Also while not as tall as Shilo, Aisha was much taller than herself by a good margin.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Aisha asked breaking Kagome out of her stir. The miko wolf focused herself and explained her idea.

Aisha flopped down on the bed, running her hand though the soft furs, well watching her daughter play with her toy ball. "I can see where Shilo is coming from, really I'm not anymore happy about what my father has done then he is, but he is my father. I have to give him at least one more chance, besides that I want to make sure my mother and sister are ok." Aisha wrapped her arms together and turned away staring at the only picture of her family together. "Also I want my family to be whole again."

"So you agree that Shilo should invite your family to the mating ceremony." Kagome inquired, wondering what the tiger thought of her idea. Several minutes passed and there was no answer from the tiger. Her nerves were starting rattle till finally Aisha spoke.

"It sounds like a good plan, really it does, Kagome. However there are a few problems." Aisha paused wondering how to explain. "You see if Shilo, formally requests my family attendance then that means he has accepted the position of lord of the western lands. Before you ask, no, Shinjuku can't do it for him. Both my father and Shilo would take it as a sign of weakness and cowardice. So Shilo has to accept the title."

Politics were confusing. What was the big deal if Shilo invited Aisha's father? Wouldn't he be coming anyways? Wait, no, he's already mated. There's no reason to go, except to be social and clearly the lord of the eastern lands wasn't very fond of the west.

"Why can't it just be a private request? Why does it need to be formal," Kagome asked, "What's the big deal if we just do that?"

Aisha emitted there was actually a good reason behind this rule the council enforced. "It's was during the age of Black Soul. Lord Shiko Kane privately invited the Southern lord Houtai to arrange a peace conference."

"Well I don't see what's wrong with that…"

"He killed him and over half of the southern lands most powerful Youkai in a single day; as well as nearly wiping out the royal line and causing several youkai species to go extinct," Aisha explained remembering the stories she'd hear of those times. They were enough to make her shiver in fear. "That's why everything as to be formal."

"Oh… so what do we do now?" Kagome asked dejected.

"We let Shilo decide," Aisha replied, "Now come on lets go check on the other girls. I'm sure by now their causing some mischief."

"Probably," Kagome agreed giggling. More than likely Tophi, Rin, and Jade were messing with Hans about now.

Meanwhile across the ocean in a land know in Japan as the main land or China as the residents called was none other than Dove and Ryoko Kane. Hot on the trail of the intruder or they were still about a week ago. This hunt was proving to be much more difficult than Dove originally though it would be.

After months of chasing down leads in their homeland they finally crossed the sea to the mainland. Things were different over here that was for sure. One thing was the immense amount of humans, more importantly humans with spiritual power.

The Buddhist and Tao monks that Shilo had mentioned have grown quite provident in this country, to the extent of forcing the Yaoguai or Youkai as they were called in their homeland to go underground. With more humans free to express their talents the humans of the mainland were free to study science and create new inventions.

Yes the monks were doing their duty; no longer did the common man fear the Yaoguai. Dove watched several warrior monk units parade around the streets with their chest puffed up clearly proud of their work. Now instead of man dying from demons, they were killing each other. That's right with the demons gone man went to war, with himself.

"I'm amazed," Ryoko said inspecting several garments of silk. They were nice quality, and would make for some clothes to help them blend in with the humans. No need to cause uproar. "We must have passed a hundred monks and none of them could sense were demons."

Dove scoffed. He thought the miko's were bad when they tried to boast their numbers, but this. Oh kami most of these monks didn't have even half of the spiritual power needed to take down a mindless beast Youkai, let alone a Daiyoukai, and there were more than twenty of those not including him.

"Yeah they really let themselves go. More than likely they'll head to our lands next. They'll put up a fight, but unless they have twenty monks with spirit power equal to a Daiyoukai's power then it'll just be unnecessary bloodshed."

"So where to next," Ryoko asked, the world was so big and they were looking for one person, it was like trying to find bamboo in a bamboo forest.

Dove pointed to world map, or as much as humans new of the world. "We'll start at this mountain range. Dragon forging needs constant heat or it'll fail."

"Sounds like a plain lets go love," Ryoko exclaimed heading north. Dove shook his head and followed after her. She was going the wrong way.

WolfGear den

Sorry for the wait. No much excitement in this chapter, but it's like a boiling pot; it'll boil over soon enough.

Also this chapter has not been proofed read, yet.


	25. Chapter 25

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 25: A special guest, brake his heart

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

Shilo woke up the rays of light shining through the windows of his study, scratch that his father's study, he wasn't going to be lord. Still he fell asleep at his desk while working. That shouldn't be too big of surprise, it's been about week or so since he last slept so he was due for a good night sleep. Well a good night's sleep would be lying beside Aisha and their increasing number of pups, but what could you do?

Ah, yes. Speaking of Aisha they were still fighting, or maybe they weren't; he didn't know. Well whatever the case he made his decision. "Yolo, come here please." Within ten seconds the brown wolf Youkai was in the study, standing at attention and waiting patiently for her master's orders.

"How may I be of service," Yolo asked bowing. A sealed scroll was dropped into her hands. She looked curiously at the receiver, but didn't ask. "I shall see to it that it is delivered."

"Good, have our fastest envoy take it. Tell him to let nothing stand in his way," Shilo ordered dismissing her. Yolo bowed again and left to attend to her duties.

Deep within the gardens of the western Castle sat Sesshomaru observing the section of the garden that his mother personally maintained. Originally it was Lady Okana's garden, after her death though his mother Yasha tended to its needs as a way of remembering her friend. He remembered the numerous time she would take him and Ishimaru out here to play. Occasionally they would see Shilo sitting alone by his mother's grave, that however was many years ago.

Today he had his own uses for this place. There was a special kind of flower grown here, what made it special? Few knew truly what it did, but from the stories that his mother had told him the flower is said to bring out a person's true feelings. He hoped to use this to his advantage in his courtship to Kagome. Now it was only a matter of finding it, which he has been doing since he'd gotten back from his trials. Currently he was taking a short break in his search to try and better understand what's been bothering him since he returned.

Number one his sword. For years he carried this sword and never once has it shown any hint of having any special powers, yet he carried it anyways. Examining it now in its restored state, Sesshomaru would emit if only to himself, that he hasn't treated his sword Tenryusaiga with proper respect. That was going to change, he vowed.

The second thing that was bothering Sesshomaru besides his sword, was the "New power" Amaturasu said to have awakened. Nothing felt different though, he didn't know anything more than he did before. He certainly wasn't any stronger either, so what is it that cursed sun wolf was talking about?

"Huh, waste of time to ponder the matter now, better to return to my search," Sesshomaru hopped down from tree and began looking through the immeasurable number of flowers, which looked all the same to him by the way. If only there was someone who could tell the flower apart!

Suddenly a face popped out of the flower brush he was searching. Sesshomaru blinked at the little Inu pup that had companied Kagome to the castle. Rin he believed her name was. Kagome's daughter, well not really. Kagome was more of the girl's guardian than parent, which is how he labeled them, since he didn't like the thought of Kagome being with another man. Let alone having a child.

"Do you like flowers Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked innocently. Why else would someone be here in the flower garden?

Sesshomaru swallowed down a less then appropriate word to use in front of a child and answered, "I appreciate their natural beauty, but not quite to the degree that you do Rin-chan. I do wish in request you're services in looking for a peculiar flower for me."

Rin shined like the sun. "Really, you need Rin's help?" Sesshomaru reluctantly nods. "Of course Rin will help Sesshomaru-sama find a flower for Kagome, what flower were you thinking of?"

"The one that…. How did you know that I wanted to give it Kagome?" He questioned eyeing Inu miko, who just innocently whistled.

"Rin knows these things, plus Rin was here while Sesshomaru was talking to himself in the tree. It was funny to watch. Everyone else thought so too!" Rin shouted excitedly. Sesshomaru however turned pale when she said others.

Ishimaru and Lilith entered the garden arm and arm. The elder Inu grinned at his little brother embarrassment, if only Kagome were here to see it too. Then his brother would be really flustered. Course he didn't mind having Lilith here with him.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru growled at the elder Inu.

"We are allowed to walk these gardens as much as you are little brother, course that is if Shinjuku-sama doesn't mind." Ishimaru retorted as the Wolf lord himself entered the gardens from the direction of his mate's grave. He took a glance at the crowd that filled the normally silent garden.

Smiling at the sight of all the youngsters, Shinjuku popped down under a tree and answered. "I don't mind if you are in here. Okana made this place for such a reason, just don't wreak anything or disturb my nap," He said adjusting into a more comfortable position. Making Shilo take over his duties was the best move he's made in years.

Quietly as they could everyone else left the wolf lord to his nap. Ishimaru and Lilith tagged along with Rin and Sesshomaru for the amusement of watching the younger Inu get dragged around by Rin in search of the flower he wanted to give to Kagome and every second would be torture for his younger brother, especially with him there, Ishimaru thought with a grin.

Lilith smiled too, enjoying the time with the Inu lord, and watching children play was always fun, and so was tormenting siblings. She didn't have any brothers or sisters, but from what she saw when her friends did it, it seemed fun, and right now this was as close as she was going to get.

Back in the castle Kagome was spending her time with Aisha in a last minute preparation lesson for the mating ceremony. This one was very important, since she didn't want to get mated right now, and Shilo wanted her to with Lilith to aid in retaking her lands. The lesson, while it was rejection. In better words it was how to reject a suitor without being insulting to their clan or whatever.

"This was a bigger deal then you would think, if the wrong thing is said we could be looking at a war between the clans Kagome. Much how it was during Shilo's and mine mating," Aisha explained, "Course that was more of the rivalry between the wolves and tigers rather than a rejection. Now to reject a male suitor, simply say, Thank you for your courtship, but I humbly decline. This usually works for the more submissive types. However the dominate types, well let's say like Sesshomaru, will get angry and challenge you to combat. If you win then the male has to accept the rejection or face death, if you lose though you will be forced into mating. Not every pleasant I know. Shinjuku has been trying to outlaw that for years, because of the female mates committing suicide, but the elder consuls refuse to give up that stupid tradition."

Kagome blinked that was just… wow. Someone rejects you and if you don't like it you either go to war, or you fight it out and maybe don't end up a trophy wife. Overall it was pretty straight forward. She doubted humans would be any better in a similar situation.

"How many courtships will I be presented with," Kagome asked, causing Aisha to scratch her head trying to remember how many suitors there would be. There were the heirs the major clan, such as the north and south, but she was pretty sure they had their mates already picked out. Now the minor clans were the problem. An opportunity to marry a daughter of a major clan doesn't come often, so there could easily be…

"Roughly 200 hundred suitors," Aisha answered. Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor imagining 200 Koga's coming at her at once! She shuddered at the thought. Maybe some subjugation beads were in order.

"Don't worry it's not like you're going to be the only female suitor there, so they wouldn't mob you… to much in anyway." Aisha said trying to reassure the miko wolf. The best thing would be too lay low, but since they announce you're arrival, it makes that a little hard to do. "Well if you announce you're self with Rin with her status as your daughter then perhaps that would detour some of the suitors at least."

Kagome sighed, "There no easy way out of this is there?"

"No, afraid not," Aisha confessed.

At the castle gates a figure slowly made its way up the road leading to the castle. The figure was tall, standing over six feet and dressed in heavy layered robes and staff in hand and a bow and arrow on her back. The castle guards drew their swords and went to incept the figure.

"Who goes there?" One of the guards demanded. He sniffed; the person in front of him was a ningen! "What are you doing here human! You know you're kind aren't allowed here without permission!"

The woman pushed the guard aside. "I have permission to turn you to ash if you don't get out of my way. No move or I'll do just that."

The guard growled, "You got a lot of spirit for a ningen! I'll have to take you down a notch for speaking to me like that!" He reached for his sword when a vice like grip grabbed his arm nearly breaking it. The guard and his partner turned in fear as the golden gaze of Inutaisho bared down on them.

"If you even think of touching this woman I'll melt you down to the bone! Understand!" He barked releasing the guards and tossing them aside. "Back to you posts. Now Lady Mikakara if you please follow me."

Mikakara grinned beneath her veil. "Thank you Inutaisho, glad to see that some of your kind have manners."

"Yes, well those two aren't the smartest of the litter, but at least they take their job seriously." Inutaisho huffed trying to look on the bright side. That was the fact he wasn't two guards short. Seriously wasn't someone supposed to inform this people or something? Wait… that was his job, "So Lady Mikakara do you wish for any food or drink before meeting with Shilo-sama?"

She stopped mid step, "Shilo? Did something happen to Shinjuku?"

"No need to fear my lady. Shinjuku-sama is healthy; he's just taking a vacation of sorts. Currently Shilo-sama is overseeing the lands. He is also the one who invited you here to talk." Inutaisho explained, it would be a very big problem if too many people knew Shilo was the one running the country right now. Well they haven't noticed yet.

Mikakara nodded, it seems even Youkai need a break. "Some food would be nice, if it not too much trouble." She suppressed the growl from her empty stomach and peeked at Inutaisho to see if he noticed, if he did he wasn't showing it.

"Very well, follow me please," Inutaisho urged, feeling relief for the detour. He smelt that Shilo and Aisha were in the same room, so there was a fifty/fifty chance of them arguing again. That was not something he wanted to walk in on.

"You did what!" Aisha stuttered in disbelief. There was now this was her mate! He had to be imposter! Even if Shilo said he would consider the idea there was no way he would actually do it! Yet, they were with the response to the letter he had sent earlier today. It read as such: "I accept your terms." The seal of her father stamped at the bottom of the paper.

"I don't see why you're so shocked. This is what you wanted right? Did you really think I wouldn't think of what you wanted?" Shilo questioned wondering why his mate was freaking out over him inviting her family to the mating ceremony. Was it really such a weird thing for him to do, he wondered.

Aisha took a calming breath and righted herself. "I'm sorry it just took me by surprise. I thought I was going to have to force you into it. Thank you very much Shilo." She smiled embracing him. He grinned wrapped his arms around her. This was worth swallowing his pride for, especially if she lets him back into the room.

"Oh we have to prepare a room for them don't we?" Aisha realized. The castle had plenty of rooms but since this was a visiting lord, a one of the royal suits would have to be prepared. Currently though all of them were occupied by the Kane clan members. Well except for…

"No, we can't put them in Dove's room, or my mother's room," Shilo interjected, "Not our room either. Aishoko can stay in Hans's room and Kagome and Rin can stay in ours, and your parents can have their room."

"Would about the room next to ours?" Aisha suggested.

"No,"

"Shilo!"

"No!" The castle started to shake and the servants ran for cover. Shilo and Aisha had started another fight.

WolfGear's den

Hey guys had a bit of writer's block with this one, so it came a little late. Still no real action, sorry about that, but next chapter is the mating ceremony and we'll get too all of the craziness that is sure to follow. Chapter is a little short, but like I said writer's block. I feel sorry for my Alternate legacy fans haven't even started on that chapter yet. Anyways, please review and thanks for reading, let me know that you think or ask if you have any questions.

Oh one more thing what you thing of the break lines? Do they help?


	26. Chapter 26

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 26: The Mating ceremony, Food, drink and hormones!

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

The time has finally come for the annual Youkai mating ceremony; a special event where the hierarchies of the Youkai race create alliances and wed of their sons and daughters. For the Major clans it was a huge headache as every minor clan tried to get their son or Daughter to marry theirs. There have even been incidences of people making marriage packs when the suitors were still babies. That was now outlawed, due the strife that went on between two of the Northern dragon clans. Turns out meeting the one you were supposed to mate on the mating day didn't go over so well. Especially when the female was stronger was the male, which according to Dragon law it was forbidden for the female to be stronger then the male. Why? Don't know dragons are like that, but the law is still in place today.

This mating ceremony would be different than any of the others before it though, since the announcement of Shilo's daughter Kagome. Many clans were coming out of the wood works to express their interest. Too bad for them, they had to get through Sesshomaru, Ishimaru, Shilo, and the woman in question herself, since she didn't want to be mated yet. In retrospect the two Inu bother alone were going to a hassle to deal with, not including the other Daiyoukai heirs.

Shilo would emit it was a lot to deal with in a single night, well actually three nights, because they were demons and they don't need to sleep, so that meant extra-long parties. This also meant three days of being in close proximity to his in laws and that was just wonderful. Adding onto that his father had made him the host for the evening as he deal with the situation involving the mikos with Lady Mikakara.

Earlier that day Lady Miko Mikakara sat before the leaders of the western lands, Shinjuku, Shilo and Inutaisho and explained the recent, while recent to them, increase in Miko's population. Roughly 50 years ago the human feudal lords thought it would a great idea to take miko's as their wives, that way they could have access to their spiritual services, which were already free, whenever needed.

Soon enough samurai under the orders of their lord began up ducting Mikos from the villages and forcing them into marriage, which was a nice way of saying they were now slaves.

Of course the head Miko's wouldn't stand for such brutality and demanded the return of the mikos, but when your powers are meant to help humans, even the wicked ones, they were powerless to defend their sisters. What's more the supreme miko at the time Lady Kikokura refused to go to Shinjuku for help and so for the last 50 years the miko's have been breeding against their will, creating half assed spiritual maidens with a server lack of power, well the Miko's who escaped capture have been forced to hide their gifts. Letting the wild beast demons run loose over the country.

Shinjuku wasn't pleased to hear that the humans, who he had left alone for generations have literary spat on his father grave. It was Shinto who organized the scattered mikos and help train them to fight Black Soul when he had conquered most of the lands, devouring almost any human he happen upon. The miko's where his father's peace gift to the humans they're main defense against demons and they do this to their guardians! He would punish them for their insolence, but the one who would decide their fate was the woman sitting across from him.

"What would you have me do? You Lady Mikakara officially represent the humans of these lands, should you ask it. I will see to the extermination of all the ones who have dared stain my father legacy." Lady Mikakara glopped at the prospect of what the western lord was proposing; a legalized human hunt. The mere thought of it sent shivers down her spine. Up above she took note of the names of the Daiyoukai listed on the wall. They were the back bone behind every major clan. There were twenty of them in just the western lands alone, more than enough to wipe out the entire human population in the country. Now she had the chance to order them around.

"A full out slaughter is out of the question, but we can't allow them to continue let the human lords have their way either." Mikakara took a deep breath and exhaled. "This is my solution. After I have attended the mating ceremony and returned to my people. I will send envoys to all of the lords who have taken miko's with a message to release them, by the end of the month all the lords would have received word. Should they release the capture mikos and all kin to them, they will be spared. Those who refuse will be at you're judgment."

That was the verdict of the meeting, if the human lord refused to give up the captured mikos, they would be killed. Lady Mikakara had also vowed that if monks do come to their shores the mikos and the people under them will remain loyal to the Youkai lords, in return of them wiping out the human lords. This was the first time since the age of black soul that Daiyoukai would kill humans on a large scale.

The message was clear to Shilo; the age of peace his father has been trying so hard to protect was slowly disappearing to the swell of violence that was to come. He placed those thoughts aside for now, knowing there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

Well it was surprising nobody looked in the history books in the library and saw the pattern, if there was a long time of peace then following would be a long era of war. Most of that happened when the change of leader come about, which one of the reason he didn't want to take over. He didn't want his pups being raised during a war, but more and more it seemed that would be impossible.

Meanwhile in royal chambers of the castle Kagome along with Rin, and Tophi were getting the final touches down on their outfits for the ceremony. She and Rin wore black Kimonos with red autumn leaves patterns, while Tophi dressed in green and gold with no design. The blind wolf's normally wild hair had been combed and straightened into a long braid that trailed down her back. Her long bangs pulled aside to reveal her lovely grey eyes, it was a true same that Tophi couldn't see herself.

"How do I look?" Tophi asked blushing; she never really cared about her appearance, but was shy whenever they dolled her up.

"Stunning, you might just find you're self a mate before me," Kagome gushed loving the way Tophi's cheeks burned redder at the comment. The blind turned away and scoffed.

"As if I'd want one," She retorted in her usual gruff manner.

Rin came in from behind and locked arms with her friend. "Will I think we're going to have lots of fun tonight, right? Now we just need Jade to hurry up."

Jade is currently with her mother Aishoko along with the rest of the Shirotora family including Aisha, who had managed to convince Shilo to let her be alone with her family. With the exception that Hans stay with her at all times, which was ok, since he was Aishoko's mate and thus allowed to be in on family gatherings. Didn't make Roland any happier though, but that may have been what Shilo was going for.

Personally Kagome thought that wasn't the best way to amend ties with your in laws. Course they were demons and had thousands of years to work it out. On that note she wondered how long she was going to live.

"Kagome, kagome, wake up!" Kagome jumped Sanko's face right in front of her. The Neko Hanyou grinned. "What were you thinking about Kagome? Was it someone in particular?" Sanko pressed as a faint tint of red adorned the miko's cheeks.

"No Sanko, I'm not thinking of anyone. We went over this with Shilo. Neither of us is going to get mated, so we can go help Lilith take back her home. Besides that I don't really want to mate right now, even if we didn't have to help Lilith," Kagome asserted fiercely.

Sanko tilted her head questionably. "That's easier said than done Kagome. First off you're the Daughter of the Kane Clan, second you're powerful, and third you're very beautiful. That's three things that Youkai males look for and you have all of them. How are you going to reject every suitor; especially if a Daiyoukai decides to chase after you?"

"Daiyoukai, you mean like Sesshomaru?"

Sanko nodded. "Yes, though Sesshomaru is strong, he's still young. I was thinking more of the Daimyo or one of the generals." Kagome blinked confused. "The Daimyo like my Father Lord Lugon or a General like Saito are far stronger than Sesshomaru. Their power is closer to Inutaisho-sama then anyone else, and then there are the few who could even rival Lord Shinjuku. Though most of them are really old and more than likely have mates. If I had to guess General Arik would be the most likely to try and court you."

"That's why we have Rin here," Aisha said entering the room, dress in a white Kimono with black tiger strip patterns. "We'll announce Rin as Kagome's daughter as she is, and this will in turn detour all but the most brutish of suitors. Courting a female with a pup is a difficult task that not many are up too. Another plus for us is even someone where to defeat Kagome in the dominance battle; they would have to prove themselves to her father in order to show they can care for mother and child, which means some poor soul, would have to battle Shilo right after Kagome with no rest. Enough of what could happen though, we must hurry or we'll miss our introductions." Aisha said quickly hurrying them out of the room, not noticing the shadow that loomed down the hallway.

The ballroom or whatever you want to call it was a buzz as the various minor lords chatted back in forth about trade and politics, the main subject being Kagome. The lights dimmed a single light shined on the stone stair case. Yolo appeared in a ceremonial grab and the crowd went silent.

"Ladies and gentleman, we welcome you to this year are mating ceremony! We of the Kane clan castle staff are here to serve you to the best of our ability, but please remember no strangely exotic requests. That means you Kaido." She glared at the bull demon, who gave a smug smirk. Yolo wanted to slap him upside the head, but that would shame the house of Kane. "Ok, now that we got that out of the way, let's introduce our special guests!"

Yolo stepped aside to reveal a dragon Youkai in blue ceremonial armor. "Representing the Northern lands in his father's place Lord Ryudai Mizuryu, please note he is currently up for grabs, but you ladies better hurry or he might just be taken." Yolo joked, knowing where the dragon's heart lied, but it was all in good fun.

"Next up is the fiery heartthrob of the Southern lands, Representing for her mother Lady Houki Suzuki! Who might I add is also in the market for a mate?" Houki dressed in her red and orange kimono simply smiled at the wolf servant, knowing she meant no harm, but wishing she would stay out of her business.

"For our next guest is a whole set! Presenting lord of the eastern lands Roland Shirotora, his mate Xia Shirotora and their eldest daughter Aishoko and her mate our own very own Lord Hans Schneider, with their pup Jade Shirotora Schneider! Let give them a hand of this historic moment." Yolo urged. She was sweating bullets underneath her smile. The older generations of lords weren't as kind to people making jokes about them.

The Shirotora clan descended the stairs, all of the Daimyos stayed quite as the eastern family passed by. As soon as they were seated Yolo contained with the introductions.

"Now it's time to introduce our hosting Clan, the rulers of the western lands, let's give a rousing welcome to the Kane clan! First is tonight's special guest Lady Mikakara!" The Daimiko enter the spot light, causing almost everyone's jaw to drop to the floor. Dressed in a tight pure white Kimono, Mikakara descended to the floor ignoring the stares. Many Youkai stepped back when she pass by, weary of her spiritual powers. The miko took her seat far away from the crowd, giving a cheerful smile and wink to the gathered Youkai; many flinched as if that was all it would take to turn them to ash.

"Our next guest is a special treat; please give a warm welcome to Lord Lugon's second daughter, Sanko Taijiya!" Sanko dressed in a dark blue and gold Kimono took the stage. She was composed not bothering to acknowledge the Youkai who openly glared at her. Taking her seat next to Kagome's she waited patiently for her friend and charges to enter the stage.

Yolo cleared her throat, trying to break the silence. Hanyou were still prejudiced against, there was nothing she could do about it. "Now time for our finale, our host and representing his father, Shilo Kane and his mate Aisha Shirotora Kane and their daughters Sheila Kane, and Kagome Higurashi Kane, with Kagome's daughter Rin Inu Kane." The crowd began to whisper as the Kane clan descended the stairs. They immediately shut up as Shilo passed by his Youkai giving of an "I'll kill you were you stand" vibe. With the absence of his father Shilo was now officially the ruler of the western lands.

Shilo took his seat the head of table, Aisha to his right and Kagome to his left with Rin and Sheila on either side of their mothers. From there the Major Lords and their family took their seats on the long table following the minor lords in the order of their rank.

Food that had been prepared days before was spread along the table, meat, fruits, bread, vegetables, and deserts.

Raising his glass Shilo began the opening ceremony. "My friends the time has come for us to gather for this special time of year were we celebrate the miracle of new life as the young men and women of our clans search for their perfect mate. Now lets us drink and eat! We have much to do in three days!"

With a hearty cheer the Youkai raised their glasses and glazed them down and thus beginning of the mating ceremony has begun!

WolfGear's den

Well that's it for this chapter. I know its not really that exciting, but it will. Sorry if some of you think it took to long to get this chapter out. I was kind of lazy this week. Anyways as always if you have an questions feel free to ask them.

Also a thanks to Guest reviewer for pointing out my mistake in chapter 5. No doubt there are many more just like, but I will try to catch them. That being said its 3 am and I'm going to bed. Also if any is curious to were Lilith is you'll find out later

P.S I'm in the production of writing another fanfic this time its **fairy tail: the third world**. Its not going to get a lot of attention till one of my two current stories are finished, but if it seemed like taking for ever for me to update that would be the reason why. If any of you are Fairy tail or runes of magic fans the first chapter will be up by Christmas or so. If not Merry Christmas


	27. Chapter 27

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 27: Bitter rejections

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

Kagome hid in the shadow of the wall trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. The mating Youkai were busy going through the courting and she was doing her best not to be the center of attention. Thankfully Sanko was playing decoy by attracting most of the males' attention. She maybe a Hanyou, but she was still the daughter of a respected lord.

The fact that the males were chasing after Sanko because of her status sickened Kagome to her core. Her friend was a wonderful and smart woman and deserved better. Yes, Sanko would reject them all, but she deserved something better than this.

"A disgusting display isn't?" A voice said beside her. Kagome nearly jumped when she saw Ishimaru and Lilith standing right next to her without her noticing.

"Yes it is," Kagome said looking over the festivities. "How come Shinjuku doesn't do something about them? This is barbaric, their treating her like a piece of meat!" She fumed angry.

Lilith despite her fear of the miko's powers moved closer. "I know how you feel Kagome. In my country females are left with little options or respect. Even my mother the ruler of our tribe has difficulty, if she shows even a hint of weakness the noble men of are tribe will not hesitate to remove her. If not for the people's faith and trust in her, the nobles would have removed her a long time ago."

"It's a tragic, but even a ruler like Shinjuku-sama can't change the minds of the ignorant. Now if Amaturasu herself was here then these vermin would be singing to a very different tune." Ishimaru said shaking his head in shame for his fellow countrymen.

It was the sad truth. Kagome knew that the demons way of thinking about humans and the way they thought of each other wouldn't change even years later in the feudal era. This suddenly made her think. She was the heir to one of the most powerful Youkai clans in japan, wasn't there something she could do to help humans and Youkai get along?

"Kagome-sama I believe the time has come for you to move to a different location." Ishimaru said with a low growl. Several minor clan heirs were conversing on the Miko's positions. Clearly intendant on making a move on the Kane princess, but Ishimaru knew their real intent. They were probes sent out to test the princess strength, by force her to fight, so the real suitors would have the advantage for when they did their courting. Ishimaru was about to step forward to confront them when Sesshomaru beat him too it!

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru asked the minor heirs. One of them gulped and stepped forward. He was a brown wolf Youkai from the southern clans, Kyoga Hunuku. He stood about average height, black hair, brown eyes, over his shoulder was a brown tail . His kimono was also brown with a dark brown sash wrapped around his waist.

"We are doing as is our right and courting the Kane princess. Do you intend to get in our way Sesshomaru?" Kyoga growled.

Sesshomaru smirked, everyone within ten feet scrambled away from the dog lord, except for Kyoga, who was silently wishing he followed his friends' example. "Get in the way? As if you stood a chance, now step aside vermin." The insult bristled Kyoga's fur, causing the wolf to gain back some courage.

"Basterd!" He rushed forward drawing his sword; sparks flew as steel met steel as Sesshomaru half drew his sword. Kyoga struggled to overwhelm the Inu with all of his strength, but was sweating from the effort, Sesshomaru remained perfectly still not even putting in any real effort in blocking.

"Is that all? Pathetic," Sesshomaru spat grabbing Kyoga by the face and with one hand tossed him clear across the room! The brown wolf's body hit the stone wall creating a huge indentation. The crowd turned away ignoring the small skirmish as if it were normal, which it was during this event, but none had expected Sesshomaru do participate with such intent.

Watching from his corner of the room Ishimaru observed his brother's actions with mixed feelings. His intent to court Kagome in order mess with his little brother has gone taken quite a turn. Well it'll be interesting to see how this plays out.

"Where is Kagome-hime?" Sesshomaru asked appearing beside his brother. He was fairly certain the miko wolf was here just a minute ago.

Yes, this would be very interesting indeed. "She has gone to tend to Rin, little brother; it is her responsibility after all. You know how protective mothers are of their pups. There are times that they even place them before their mate. I don't know about you, but I find this quite an admiral trait."

Choking down a retort, Sesshomaru left his brother and Lilith to search for Kagome. He would have thought with her queue hair coloring she would be easy to spot, but he was proved wrong after scanning the crowd, so he resorted to scent.

"You do know Kagome is not looking for a mate right now. Why do you egg him on?" Lilith asked Ishi. The elder Inu shushed her with a small smirk.

"Yes I know," Ishimaru answered, "Lord Shilo informed me of your request to aid your clan and I have agreed to accompany you. Sesshomaru has yet to be informed, mainly because I was the one to tell him, but I wanted to have a little fun with him first."

Lilith glared sternly at him. "Don't you think that a little cruel? Letting him make a fool of himself like that?"

He shrugged, "He is always so serious and he thinks he can get whatever he wants with brute force and his power alone. Though Sesshomaru's little field trip through the trails gate has caused a shift in his personality, it's still not quite what it needs to be if he's seriously going to court Kagome-hime."

"And what about you are you going to court her?" Lilith asked, hand clasped over her heart.

Ishimaru stroked his chin in thought. "I had originally planned to court Kagome-hime to make Sesshomaru make a move, and then I thought I would seriously do it, but now I find my attention focused towards someone else." He said coyly stealing a glance towards Lilith.

She blushed red as a tomato as he took her hand. "Care to dance, Milady?" Ishimaru asked pulling Lilith out on to the floor.

"I told you I'm not a lady anymore, but it would be rude to refuse," Lilith squeaked as Ishimaru took lead, stepping in tune with the beats of music.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sanko broke away from the crowd of men following her and slipped out through a service door to the kitchen. There she met up with Kagome and Rin who were having a small private snack to themselves.<p>

"Glad to see you escaped Kagome. How's the food?" Kagome and Rin sighed in content.

"Great Sanko, food tastes much better when eaten in peace. All those staring eyes make it hard to enjoy your meal. Sorry to make you play eye candy for me." Kagome apologized.

The Neko hanyou waved her off. "It's my job and you're my friend, but I we can't just hide in the kitchen forever. You and I both will have to go out there again."

Kagome sighed heavily. She almost wished Shilo would have allowed them to leave for Egypt before the mating ceremony. "Yes I know. Rin stay close to Tophi and jade too if you can. I don't want any of those men talking to you. If you feel afraid go to either Shilo or Aisha, even Hans if you have too. Understand?"

Rin nodded, "Hai, Kagome-okassan." Kagome ruffled Rin's hair with a smile. "Good, go have fun and be careful." Rin ran out of the kitchen Tophi appearing out of thin air behind her. Sometime she forgot that little blind wolf was Hans's apprentice.

"Ready to go Kagome," Sanko asked heading towards the door. She adjusted her new weapon the Shiraikotsu, two small boomerangs made from demon bones and her father's fangs. In their sheathed state they looked like a pair of folding fans, the perfect disguise.

"As right as I'll ever be," Kagome said following behind the Neko hanyou. Together they exited the kitchen and returned to the party. This time they both openly walked in the crowd of Youkai; rejecting suitors left and right.

"Kagome-hime a moment of you time please," a fox youkai clearly no were near strong enough to even think about courting her making him another scout sent out by the minor lord heirs. She had one answer for him.

"No," She said sternly flaring her youkai just enough to intimate him, away but not enough to turn everyone's eyes at her. Those months of training to control her youkai had paid off it seemed. Speaking of control she wondered how her Miko powers have been developing. Living in a castle full of Youkai did not present the best environment to train her miko side, yet after that incident in the hut she wasn't feeling as confront able with her spiritual gifts. Then an idea stuck her.

"Sanko, let's move over to Lady Mikakara, I have some questions I wish to as her and I don't want to be disturbed.

"Of course Kagome, I will ensure no one bothers you." Sanko declared leading the way to the great Miko. Kagome took a seat next to the Daimiko while Sanko stood a few feet away keeping watch for suitors.

The two miko's sat in silence for the moment each one eyeing the other in a silent contest of wills. Mikakara the elder of the two looked at Kagome with a keen interest. The wolf miko was quite the puzzle to her. The spiritual energies around Kagome where off, but the way of a dark miko selling her soul to demons, but of a pure innocent soul; it was perplexing to say the least.

For Kagome Mikakara reminded her of Midoriko the great priestess who created the Shikon jewel. The Daimiko's height seemed to represent perfectly just how powerful she was. They she shut up the youkai lords what testament to that. There was also the feeling of benevolence, like she would hand over her fancy silk robe right now if she thought you need it. All and all Kagome felt connected to the miko.

"You are an interesting girl Kagome-hime. From you're aura I can tell you were originally human, yet despite taking a demon form you retain your humanity. Clearly you were a great miko, so why switch sides?" Mikakara asked finally breaking the silence.

Kagome swigged nervously behind the miko's curious glaze. The way Mikakara talked to her was like a concerned mother asking why her daughter got a tattoo.

"Well it wasn't a planned choice. My friends and I were in danger of dying against our longtime foe and suddenly the Sword Konjigoku appeared and said it could give me the power to save them. I was hesitant for only a moment, but if my friends could live then I would make the sacrifice. I won, and then I wound up here."

"Do you regret becoming a demon? You don't hate them for changing you into one of them?" Mikakara asked with interest.

Kagome smiled, "I don't draw lines between humans and demons. I've seen bad demons turned good and I've seen good humans turned bad. To me it's all about the choices we make and what we do rather than what we are."

The elder Miko nodded with approval. "A very mature way of looking at people, though not may share your ideals. I would like to believe a lasting peace between Youkai and humans is possible, but I fear it will not be in my time. Now enough of this fiddle, you have your own questions you wish to ask, so please speak." Mikakara urged.

"Yes, I do have questions," Kagome exclaimed with vigor, "Have you ever been called a Tenshi or ever had wings appear on your back? Also have you ever heard a strange voice ask you to do something like…"

Mikakara placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders to settle her down. She was asking way too many questions to answer at once, but her questions did lead the Daimiko to think that fate had it in for this girl.

"Calm yourself child, I'll explain the best I can," Mikakara said, but before she could explain anything Sanko appeared and grabbed Kagome by the hand and lead her away.

* * *

><p>"Sanko what are you doing?" Kagome yelled wondering what came over her feline friend. Sanko picked her up by the waist and jumped out into the courtyard and set her down; the three figures following them immediately landed behind the two women.<p>

"Sorry Kagome I couldn't keep them away. I'm afraid there's no avoiding a fight this time." The Neko hanyou explained as the three suitors stepped into the lantern light. They were minor clan heirs. One from the fox clan, Asuku Kurama, another was from the bear clan Kusa Kuma and the last one was from the panther clan Junku Tsukuhata.

Normally these clans wouldn't associate with each other but the chance to enter of the major clans had brought the three rivals together for the first time in centuries.

Asuku stepped forward, his long orange tail swooshing behind him. Kagome wondered if that's how Shippo would look when he was older. She shook her mind of such thoughts; the fox in front of her wasn't her little kit, just a slime ball she needed to get rid of.

"Kagome-hime, Sanko-Chan, don't be so cold. All you need to do is the sensible thing and accept one our courting. We don't care, which just please let use settle this peacefully. We would hate to have to hurt you." Asuku said with a slick smile that would have melted any woman's heart away, except Kagome and Sanko.

"Scurry off fox," Sanko hissed, making the three males growl with anger.

"Silence half breed! You should be lucky we're even talking to a lowly life for such as yourself!" A blast of purifying energy passed by Ausku's face leaving a burnt streak of flesh in its wake, Kagome stood with her palm raised another blast of Reiyoukai ready.

"You're the ones you should be lucky to be alive after insulting my friend and shadow in such a manner!" Kagome declared, "Now by gone!" She fired another blast of Reiyoukai, this time the three avoided the attack completely. Asuku disappeared in a tornado of blue flames while Kusa and Junku rushed forward at full speed.

With a flick of her wrist Sanko unsheathed her new weapon Shiraikotsu. The small boomerangs hummed as they cut through the air, crossing cutting an X on Kusa's overly large back, sending the big bear Youkai sprawling to the ground. Effortlessly Sanko retrieved her boomerangs and tossed them at Junku who was heading straight for Kagome!

Panther Youkai were much more agile then bear youkai though and Junku batted aside the boomerangs with a swipe of his claws. He smirked arrogantly, launching several blast of Youkai at the Hanyou, this made Kagome very angry.

"**Miko kujiku,"** Flexing her hand in the shape of claw charged with Reiyoukai Kagome swung downwards a blast of Miko energy slammed into panther Youkai nearly ripping him to shreds as he fell into a blood heap on the ground.

Not knowing where the crafty fox was, the two went back to back keeping both of their eyes peeled for any trickery. A light fog started to drift into the courtyard and both knew it had to be Asuku.

Asuku stepped softy on his pawed feet. He had cloaked himself from sight so he could change into his true form without interruption. His true form was that of an average fox, but it gave him greater illusionary powers. Illusions so real you couldn't tell the difference from what was real and what was not.

His plan was simple. Use his mind's eye to conjure up the two's most terrifying memories and when they go into shock of seeing what they fear most he would strike!

The mist grew thicker as the time passed. Kagome and Sanko couldn't even see the castle wall anymore. The noise of the party was silent. Wasn't from the foxes illusion or if everybody was keeping quite they didn't know, but it left the two feeling blind.

Then suddenly something caught Kagome attention in the mist, it looked like a big spider leg. A shiver ran up her spine. She focused herself preparing for whatever the fox had conjured up for them when suddenly Sanko let out a terrified shriek!

Kagome spun her heel to see what was wrong with her friend, only to find her franticly hacking the air with her Shiraikotsu at some invisible foe.

She grabbed the Neko from behind and tried to calm her down, "Sanko what's wrong? What do you see?" She got no answer as Sanko continued to scream, pain clutched at her heart as did her power begin to boil over. A bright pink light evaporated the mist, purifying it; Sanko's hair turned completely brown and her feline featured disappeared. Only a few feet away curled into ball and shaking was Asuku.

Everyone stared from within the ballroom as Kagome's stare bore down in the pitiful fox. "I reject you're courting and all others!" She declared to the crowd. Someone jumped out from the crowd, silver hair and golden eyes peered angry at Kagome.

"Do you reject this Sesshomaru's court?" He asked facing down the miko wolf. Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yes,"

* * *

><p>WolfGear's den<p>

* * *

><p>I everybody sorry for the late update. Christmas time and all that, plus I got my wisdom teeth removed, so I've having been taking it easy, and been kind of lazy. But here it the fight between Sesshomaru and Kagome, which will take place in the next chapter, so till then and happy new year. Please remember to give you're review, because I do read them like to hear what you have to say good or bad.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 28: Sesshomaru vs. Kagome the battle for the mate.

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

* * *

><p>Kagome leaped back barely avoiding the acid dripping claws of an enraged Sesshomaru. Fumes of smoke rose from her party kimono, the acid easy eating away the silk material. Flexing her own claws Kagome cut away the bottom of the Kimono, feeling grateful to be wearing her battle clothes underneath.<p>

"That's better," Ducking under another claw swipe Kagome made some distance between her and the enraged Sesshomaru. She called out to her swords, Konjigoku and Kijohanta; the two demonic blades cut through the stone walls of the castle and flew in to her waiting hands. Taking a few practice swings, Kagome flipped Konjigoku into a reverse grip in her left hand, while maintaining Kijohanta in a forward grip in the other. Taking her stance she waited for Sesshomaru's next attack.

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru calmed himself and drew his own sword Tenryusaiga. He let Kagome's rejection get the better of him and he was ashamed for being so implosive. Now he had to do this the hard way, he has to completely dominate the miko wolf into submission, in a way he preferred this having wanted to fight Kagome since their original match was interrupted.

Dashing forward the two's swords met with sparks flying! "Ryutsu," Sesshomaru whispered, blue flames danced along the blade of his sword, igniting into an inferno, Kagome jumped back charging both swords with Youkai.

"Kijodansu," She spun on her heel like a ballerina blasting blades of youkai in rapid succession, she stopped and leaped into the air this time charging her swords with Reiyoukai. "Mikodansu," purifying blades of light rained down on the Inu Youkai. Burning and sneering his flesh as he desperately leaped out of the line of fire.

"You've invented some interesting techniques," Sesshomaru said as Kagome landed. Despite being upset about the rejection, he couldn't help but relish the feeling of fighting the miko in battle. Making him all the more determined to make her his.

Kagome grinned, she was supposed to be spiteful, and well that's how Aisha said she should act when fighting a male she didn't want, but this was Sesshomaru. He wasn't some horny stranger. Thinking about it now, didn't he know they were going to help Lilith after the ceremony? From his behavior she guessed not, but why not tell Sesshomaru… Oh Kami, Ishimaru! He's was supposed to tell Sesshomaru! He's the reason this is happening!

She turned and glared at the elder Inu, who simply looked away with a sly grin. Making a mental note to get back at the older Inu. Kagome returned her attention to Sesshomaru.

At this point tell him about the mission would do nothing, from his scent he was having fun and maybe slightly aroused, which was weird. Whatever the case, besides the fact that Sesshomaru wouldn't want to stop now, it would dishonor him, if she told him about the mission and it was by Shilo's order that she not be mated.

"Win or lose there's not going back," She said softly, sheathing Konjigoku. Both hands on Kijohanta waited for the Inu's next move.

With a grin Sesshomaru charged forward, lightning dancing around him, he disappeared instantly appearing in front of Kagome with a fully charged dragon strike!

"Oh crap!" Kagome screamed moving at top speed barely avoiding the storm of electricity. She didn't get a chance to breathe though; Sesshomaru was already on her with another Dragon strike ready. Sweat began to soak her body, from the large around of youkai she was using to dodge the attacks and nearly getting barbecued. Her muscles were starting to ache from the strain, making it imperative that she do SOMETHING to stop Sesshomaru.

"Shinku Reiba," Red demonic crystals began to from on the edge of Kijohanta, before simply breaking apart into dust. Kagome felt a sense of dread fill her body as she cursed herself for forgetting that only Konjigoku could perform Shilo's techniques, that or a sword made from Shilo's Youkai, but that was irrelevant at this moment.

With no time for anything else, Kagome blocked with Kijohanta, praying the backlash of Dragon strike didn't kill her. She could feel the lightning scorch her skin, when a sudden pulse when through her body.

Sesshomaru swung down. His plan to wear down Kagome a success, he began to discharge his attack and go for her neck with his fangs to claim her, she disappeared. He followed her scent, spotting her across the courtyard. Only she was different from before.

His eyes widen in awe as the sight before him. A pair of feathered wings rested on Kagome's back in angelic beauty. Her black and red hair was now the color of snow.

The Angelic Kagome flapped her wings; feathers fell to the ground as she once again disappeared in a blue streak of light. Sesshomaru raised his sword blocking the attack he barely seen coming. She was so fast! He would have to fight seriously to keep up.

Kagome blinked as she tilted her head at the Inu. "Did you get slower or something Sesshomaru?" She felt light as a feather, dashing in and out of Sesshomaru's sword's strikes with ease, it was as if gravity wasn't even there. She parried with Kijohanta, knocking the Inu off balance, seems her reflexes have gotten sharper too. Raising her other hand Kagome blasted a sphere of Reiyoukai in to Sesshomaru's chest, the scent of burnt flesh stung at her nose.

Growling Sesshomaru bared his claws and swung, ""**Yuudoku Nami**" A wave of green poison rolled over the area, encircling Kagome, but it did nothing to her.

"Interesting," Sesshomaru said observing the situation, if poison wouldn't work. Then all that was left was his sword. Holding his blade horizontally, he smirked as lightning began to dance along the length of the blade, **"Dragon Strike**," A dragon of pure lightning appeared soaring though the heading straight towards Kagome. Who simply raised her hand?

"**Miko no Taiho,**" A pink sphere of Reiyoukai formed in her palm; taking aim she launched the sphere at the incoming dragon. To everyone's shock the two attacks cancel each other out. "Wow," Kagome stuttered looking at her palm, since when did that attack have that much firepower? And how did she know it would stop the dragon strike?

* * *

><p>From the sidelines Mikakara watched the battle with awe, amazed at what she was seeing, the Miko's ultimate form <strong>Tenshi Hane<strong>. Not even she a Daimiko could use it, but here this miko demon was and without even knowing it! It was enough to make her feel jealous, but she quickly snuffed out those feeling. The Tenshi Hane was something a miko could train her entire life to learn and still never achieve. Only the Kami could bestow it on those worthy enough to have it.

Quietly she snuck away. Easy enough since everyone was focusing on the fight. She had to find Shilo and get him to tell him more about that girl. Prophecy says a miko with the power of the Tenshi Hane only appears when a great disaster is going to attack the land.

* * *

><p>Back with Kagome and Sesshomaru the two continued their stand still. Kagome amazed by her sudden increase in power, though still not noticing the wings or her white hair for some reason and Sesshomaru debating how rough he should be. He's fought to the death before, the most recent against his future half-brother. This however wasn't a fight to the death, but a fight of dominance. He had to make Kagome submit to him in order for him to claim her as his mate. In many cases this was easier said than done.<p>

Could he take the chance of accidently killing her? Till now they have been simply playing, but now things would get messy. Now was the time to show his training.

"Kagome-hime, I will give you one final chance. Submit to me and become my mate or I will not be held countable for your physical well-being." Sesshomaru's youkai began to flare around his body. His claws and fangs lengthening as his eyes bleed red. "What say you?" He asked his voice gruff and harsh.

Kagome unsheathed Konjigoku, her expression serious; she knew this is where the real fight begins, "My answer is the same as before Sesshomaru, now bring it!"

"So be it," Sesshomaru said disappearing. Sparks fell as their swords met once again. Kagome grunted as she pushed with all her might, causing more sparks to fly as their sword ground against each other.

Knowing she couldn't win with physical strength alone, Kagome broke the standoff, using her speed to side step and slash at Sesshomaru's exposed side. Blood sprayed on the ground, but the wound wasn't anything a demon of Sesshomaru's caliber needed to worry about. The death glare he was giving was something for her to worry about though, guess he didn't think she'd be actually manage to hurt him.

Sesshomaru swung Tenryusaiga with all his might, Kagome blocked with Konjigoku, immediately wishing she didn't as her arm buckled against the force of the attack! She leaped back and tried to raise her left arm, but found that she couldn't. Konjigoku slipped from her grasp hitting the ground with a clang. With just one hit Sesshomaru paralyzed her arm, now she was worried.

"Ok blocking not a good idea," Kagome yelped as Sesshomaru attacked again, it missed, but the ground where she was before exploded leaving behind a small crater! Seemed Sesshomaru wasn't fooling around anymore.

Disappearing into a blue streak Kagome continued to dodge Sesshomaru's sword strikes, each miss creating another crater. She jumped high avoiding another strike and then noticed she was falling back down.

"What the…" She grasped finally taking notice of the wings on her back and the color of her hair, "When did this happen?" Everyone sweat dropped. Kagome didn't have time to admire her new appearance as a dragon strike was coming right for her!

Not quite knowing how to use her new wings, Kagome failed her arms in the air like she was swimming, hoping that would move her. Sadly it didn't, so instead she pointed her body into a nose drive and fell to the ground, her wings automatically breaking her fall.

Now within reach Sesshomaru attacked again, Kagome used Kijohanta to parry directing the force of the attack elsewhere as she stabbed Sesshomaru in the foot! He howled in pain. The foot was one of the most painful places to stabbed in. Since there were so many nerves clustered together. She was glad she paid attention in Biology.

With her left arm still numb, and her sword pinned in the Inu's foot, Kagome charged her fist with Reiyoukai and punched Sesshomaru square in the jaw. The purifying energy burn his cheek, but her fist didn't do as much damage as she thought it would.

Sesshomaru grunted as he grabbed hold of his Kijohanta and began to remove it from his foot. The sword's barrier burned his hand, but like with Konjigoku he endured successfully removing the blade. With a mighty throw he tossed the sword as far as he could, which by the way was very, very far!

"Crap," Kagome cursed, leaping away this time not unscathed. A horizontal cutline appeared on her battle suit, she placed her hand over the spot, feeling the warm wet substance of her blood on her hand. Before she realized Sesshomaru had disappeared from her sight. Franticly she looked for the Inu, a feeling of dread ran up her spine as she felt his presence appear behind her, but had no time to react as the sensation of cold steel stabbing through her body. In a daze she stared as the bloody blade sticking out of her body, not being able to comprehend what had happened.

"_He stabbed me. He actually stabbed me!" _Her mind screamed franticly as she panicked. Shilo's lessons about what to in this situation seemed to disappear as she did the wrong thing and forced the blade from her body by running forward; allowing more of her blood to seep out at an alarming rate.

"I will ask you again, will you submit?" Sesshomaru asked hold his sword at her neck, blood dripping onto the ground, her blood.

"…."

"What was that?" Sesshomaru said unable to hear her. He leaned down realizing his mistake too late as a pink ball of Reiyoukai shimmered in Kagome's hand. With a smile she said, "No," and blasted her Miko no Taiho point blank into the Inu's face.

With the last of her strength gone, Kagome collapsed on to her side, a series of shouts echoing in the background. No doubt other suitors calling her to fight, too bad she couldn't move. The blackness began to overtake her as a towering figure stood over her. She could only see the back of his head, but she knew who it was.

"Shilo… Father…" She whispered falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke with a start, the sun's bright rays glaring in her eyes. The last thing she remembered she was fighting Sesshomaru and won! Well she didn't know if she won, maybe tied was a better word. She guessed she could've lost too, but she didn't feel different. Aisha told her that when mated she would be able to feel the others presence all the time and she felt nothing, so that was a good sign at least.<p>

"Kagome-okaa-san! You're awake!" A little voice squealed, the telltale form of Rin come flying into her lap with a thumb knocking her on her back.

"Uf Rin you're too heavy!" Kagome said placing the little Inu miko on the side of the bed, so she could lie next to her. "There that's better." She smiled as Rin grabbed hold of her tightly as if she would disappear.

"What's the matter Rin?" Kagome asked gently.

"Sesshomaru-sama hurt Kagome-Okaa-san, why would Sesshomaru-sama do that?" She sopped into her kimono.

Her heart clenched, not knowing how to answer her question. Instead she embraced Rin and rubbed her back while humming soothing tones. Soon enough Rin fell asleep.

"She's been like that for days now." A voice said from the doorway. To her surprise it was Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's father. "Not only that she's been avoiding Sesshomaru like the plague and keeping watch outside your door every day." He chuckled. "She's left a few scars on anyone stupid enough to not listen to her warnings. Rin is a very strong pup you should be proud."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "I know she is and I'm proud to have her call me mother. Now please Inutaisho tell me what happened."

He sighed, knowing she was going to ask that. "Well you're not mated, so mission accomplished I guess. Yes, Shilo told me about his plan to send you overseas to help Lilith. I should tell you that the mating ceremony is over, you've slept through the remainder of it."

"Ok, but want happened after I passed out? What happened to Sesshomaru and the other's suitors?"

Inutaisho motioned towards the window with his head. "Take a look for yourself." Kagome stood one shaky legs, but managed to make to the window overlooking the courtyard or what was left of it.

"What happened? There's a gaint crater in the middle of the courtyard!" Kagome exclaimed, you could fit her entire house in it!

"That my dear would be Shilo's paw print." Inutaisho answered.

"His paw print?" She muttered softly, before it finally sunk in. "HIS PAW PRINT! IT'S HUGE! That's bigger than Sesshomaru's true form!"

Inutaisho nodded, he told her months ago Shilo's true form was something anyone would tremble before. She was lucky she didn't have to actually see it.

Kagome sat down her heart beat erotically. She couldn't even image the size of something that left a print like that! Shilo could destroy this entire castle by simply rolling over!

"I think I need to lie down, this is all too much." She said pulling the covers over her and Rin.

"Ah yes that is a good idea, you need your rest, because you will be leaving for Lilith's homeland as soon as all the preparations are done." Inutaisho said, only instead of a reply he got the soft snores of Kagome and Rin. He smiled and shut the door, placing a barrier so no one would disturb them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in ShiloShinjuku's study. Shilo finished his talk with Ishimaru. "So you understand?"

"Yes, Milord, I will see to it that it is done." Ishimaru answered.

Shilo nodded, "Good."

* * *

><p>Hi everybody WolfGear here happy to be giving you another chapter of Red soul. First I would like to ask I'm I updating too slowly or I'm I doing ok? I ask because I'm working three stories and I alternate between them every week. The order would be Fairy tail third world and then Alternate legacy and then back to Red soul. So two weeks at least for every up date. I'm just curious how you guys and girls feel about that.<p>

In any case we are finally moving on to Kagome grand world tour to Lilith home land. I'm going to try and not make too many chapters about them traveling because that would get lengthy. We will be hearing more from some other characters that we haven't heard from in while such as Dove and Hans will now have more parts since he's going with Kagome.

I know there are some explained things such as the situation with Aisha's family and what's happening with the miko's, but those will be answered as we jump between Kagome' group and what's happening back home.

Now as always I love to hear you're reviews, good or bad. I obvious I can't make you review, but it does help really it does and I thank all of you who review.

One final note I would like to add is that you can check out Red Soul artwork on my Deviant account Wolfmanjake. I may have already told you guys this already, but I just wanted tell you again, because I've added several more pictures. I would also be open to any requests if you have them, keep in mind I'm only a fair artist, so there only so much I can do. That being said have a good day or night and I'll update as soon as I can. Bye

Attacks and techinques guide

Ryutsu- (trans, Dragon fang) Changes Sesshomaru's Youkai into flame.

Kijodansu- ( witch dance) Kagome spins sending Demonic blades flying in every direction

Mikodansu (Shrine maiden Dance) Kagome spins and sending Purifying blades in every direction

Miko no Taiho ( miko cannon) A blast of Reiyoukai launched with Cannon like force

Tenshi Hane (Angel wings) Gives Kagome' enhanced speed and flight plus other abilities to be named.


	29. Chapter 29

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 29: departure

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

* * *

><p>Shilo felt like his head was going to split in two! For the last few hours he been trying to drill everything Kagome, Sesshomaru, Ishimaru, Sanko, and Hans would need to know about for their trip to Egypt. Sadly not even half of them were playing attention. Why? Well the best way Shilo could describe it was teen drama.<p>

Kagome and Sesshomaru where avoiding each other, the latter pretending he wasn't in the room. The former was divided between her recent transformations, though has since returned to normal, and the concern for Sanko's mental scare was also bothering her. That and Sesshomaru giving her the cold shoulder again.

The Hanyou in question has yet to reveal anything about what she's seen or why she is so afraid, but for the most part she seems to be holding up ok, though he does worry how this will affect Sanko in the long run.

Finally the three who were actually playing attention, Hans, Ishimaru and Lilith… wait scratch that Lilith and Ishi where giving each other longing looks or something. He didn't know, but they weren't playing attention, so that left Hans. Know what screw it, they can figure this out themselves.

"Ok, since everyone clearly remembers the plan from start to finish, I'm just going to quickly go over the basics again and then go do something productive." All eyes turned to him; they were embarrassed, confused, or glaring, take a guess at who's doing what. "First you will each outfit you're selves with aquatic scale armor, which will allow you to breath underwater and travel at mermaid speeds. I've arranged for you to travel part way with a mermaid clan that is migrating south for the winter. During you're time with them, you will listen to what they say and obey. The ocean is very different and dangerous, there are things there I that I wouldn't mess with. Next after you separate from the mermaids you will enter the Arabian Sea and enter Egypt. There Lilith will be in charge since she'll know the terrain and is the only one of you who knows the desert. I live the task of leading the assault against Chike to Hans. Gather Intel and take him out as soon as you can, but it you take a few years, it won't be a big deal, just try to keep it under a hundred years. With that feel free to take what you need from my armory. That is all." Shilo said leaving the room.

Returning to his study or his father's study, the same one who decided he was going on a vacation and living him in charge. Shilo read over the list of things that needed his attention. One of which was the reply letter from Zolo Tquip, who had been absent from the ceremony do a medical issue. He was on his way here now, but is unable to use a youkai cloud or sphere for fast travel, and being the stubborn old man he is, refuses to let anyone give him a ride. That means it'll be a week or so before he arrives. Meaning Lilith would miss her chance to speak with him.

"Well I got some questions for the old man too; I'll just have to ask in her stead. Let's next is…" Next on the list was a meeting with his brother in law Ray, Aisha's twin brother, though they look nothing alike. He and Ray got along while enough now a days, so maybe they can get by without destroying something.

Speaking of his mate's family, his father in law Roland was still here, so far they have managed not to say a word to each other, impressive really. He would be leaving for the eastern lands again shortly, the proper thing to do would be to at least talk to him if only for a minute.

Finally on the list was the miko situation, and finding Hans's replacement for captain of guard/head assassin while he was away. There were several candidates for the position, Kala Tquip and Yura Tao, were high on the list, both were very powerful and come from clans loyal to the Kane Clan. On the other hand they may not be ready for the responsibility. He would have to scavenge though the list of Daiyoukai and see if anyone was bored enough help train the two for the position.

Setting aside the matter of castle guard, Shilo began working though the seemly never ending pile of paperwork that needed his attention. Really why did they need all this? If not for the fact he black listed all of the policies he wouldn't pass he'd have double the amount of work! Course now the nobles were now hiding the polices they wanted passed in other documents, so Shilo had to read every document thoroughly, or risk endorsing a policy that would no doubt hurt his land and people in the long run.

Shilo paused realizing what he said, since when did he refer to the land and people as his? "Must be spending too much time at this desk," He laughed at the irony and returned to his work.

* * *

><p>Back at the armory everyone was inspecting the walls of weapons and looking for something that caught their eye. Ishimaru and Sesshomaru were looking through the vast collection of swords, many of them were very powerful and they had free rein to choose anyone of them.<p>

Ishimaru searched for a hell sword of supreme conquest to complete his set. He already had heaven and earth, Raitsuken and Bakutsuken; with this next sword he would have the power to conquer all worlds! Not that he really cared about that. Really he just wanted a sword that could kill the undead and otherworldly; those types of enemies where always a pain to deal with.

In the corner of this eye he caught sight of a gray and black double edged sword. In the tile beneath it read Necroblade, a hell blade made to kill the undead just what he wanted. Picking up the sword he gave a practice swing liking the way if felt in his hand; it was a different style from his other swords, but he couldn't use all three at once anyway. Taking the sheath he fixed the sword to his back and adjusted it so it was easy to draw.

"Hey Sess you find anything good yet?" Sesshomaru bristled at the use of his childhood nickname choosing to ignore his brother's taunt and keep looking for an Earth and Hell blade to make his own set of conquering swords. However finding said blades was proving harder for him then for Ishimaru.

Every sword he looked at just didn't feel right to him. He didn't know why he thought that, but assumed it was gut instinct or something. Finally after overlooking dozens of swords Sesshomaru stumbled upon a strange sword, or the hilt of a sword, since there was no blade.

Tenryusaiga began to pulsate as if urging him to take the hilt. Deciding what could be the harm he grabbed the hilt. The hilt was made of some sort of bone with several strange marking carved into it; three red jewels were imbedded in the base.

Sesshomaru was about to place it back when Tenryusaiga released a small wave of Youkai, the hilt reacted and suddenly a green blade of energy formed, similar to his toxic whip.

"Interesting," He mused deactivating the sword. The tile beneath it read, Kusanagi, the sword found within the Yamoto no Orochi after its defeat. He wondered how Shilo come a crossed it. In any case he was taking it. Grabbing the sheath, which went around his wrist, Sesshomaru moved to the armor section, not bothering to look at anymore swords, knowing that it was impossible to find a third sword that suited him so easily.

In another section Kagome along with Sanko was looking for a new bow, since Odin the bow she took last time was well past repairs. Sanko wandered into a different section called… well there was a question marking the section, so there could be anything in there. Kagome shrugged and returned to looking at the bows. There seemed to be a lot more stuff in here since her last visit.

"Hmm which one to choose… I hope Shilo isn't mad at me for breaking the last one, course I haven't told him yet either." She sweat dropped, worried about her adoptive father's reaction when he finds out she wrecked his stuff; the armor she took was also supposed to be for Aisha and that was trashed too. "On the other hand he is letting us take what we want, so maybe he won't make a big deal about it."

"Finding something you like?" Hans asked appearing out of nowhere.

Kagome took deep breaths; it felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest! He just came out of nowhere! She didn't even hear the floor creak or sense his presences. He was just there.

"You alright Kagome-hime," Hans scratched his head embarrassed. Seeking up on people was second nature to him, so he tended cause a lot of panic when he interacted with the rest of the castle. On the other hand, it was always sort of funny seeing people's reactions to him appearing unnoticed.

Kagome calmed her heart and took a breath before answering. "Yes just fine thank you. You gave quite the scare though." She laughed feeling embarrassed for letting down her guard.

Hans laughed heartily, causing Kagome to look at the assassin perplexed, realizing this was the first time she'd heard him laugh. Actually she didn't know much about Hans, other than the time Tophi made her break into his office, they never socialized. Hell in the months she's been at the castle Kagome could count the number of times she's seen him on her hand. Even then they didn't talk. Being the captain of the guard and Head assassin must be a very time consuming job, and being a father to Jade on top of that too.

Funny how she never noticed just how hard the orange wolf works, this trip to Egypt must feel more like a vacation then a mission to him.

"Hey you ok?" Hans asked disrupting Kagome's line of thought. He looked at the miko wolf with concern wondering what was bothering her, while that was probably irrelevant considering the last few days.

Kagome shook her head, "Yeah I'm fine just kind of wondered into lala land. No reason to worry." She smiled. Hans was skeptical, but shrugged and decided he would keep an eye on her during their trip just to be safe.

"Alright than, I'll leave you to your search Kagome-hime, but if you wouldn't mind me saying, this bow here." Hans reaches above Kagome and retrieves a silver bow. "Would suit you best, it's called Artemis and by simply bathing it in moon light it can repair any damage it's taken in battle. Not a bad thing to have when wondering the wilds, plus it should help keep the number of broken items down." He said knowingly.

Blushing Kagome took the bow. Like Odin it fired arrows made from her Youkai or Reiyoukai, so she didn't have to carry around a quiver. There was a place where one could string the bow if needed.

"Thank you, I'm sure Shilo will be grateful as while." She stated bowing in thanks. Hans just waved her off.

"Lord Shilo was the one to suggest it, so keep in mind that hiding a broken bow in the closet is not wise." Hans said chuckling as Kagome blushed deep crimson. Good thing Kagome was still asleep from her match with Sesshomaru and Shilo had time to cool off. "I must go find my own equipment, if you're done here go see Lilith in the armor section."

"Yes, I'll go do that." Kagome said walking way red faced with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>She had to emit it, she was impressed. Never before has Lilith seen such a variety of weapons and armor in one place. The Aquatic armor they would use to travel the ocean was especially interesting. For females there was the choice between scale leggings or skirt and scale top or bikini top. From what she understood once they put the armor on and entered the water the scales would merge with their bodies and they would possess all of the abilities of a mermaid. However if they stayed on land for more than an hour after exiting the water the armor would lose its power. The same thing would apply to the male version of the armor, which were scale greaves and gauntlets and some trousers.<p>

Next she looked at Shilo's desert armor collection, which like most desert apparel was cloth and bits of leather for extra protection. In the desert it was usually better to avoid wearing leather; it doesn't breathe like cloth does, so it would be much hotter when traveling.

"I wonder what kind of heat tolerance they have here. They wear those big fuzzy tails around most of the time, so maybe they'll be fine, but do they have to carry those things around?" Lilith wondered. The difference between her and the Youkai here was quite obvious. They could go days without food or sleep, she couldn't, they transformed into gaint monster sized animals, and she didn't.

She couldn't help, but wonder what caused this difference in power. Perhaps it was just their locations, or maybe their bloodlines… wait! Her father was from this land! Does that mean she has the same powers as the Youkai here?

"Why didn't I realize this sooner?" She said deadpanned, feeling stupid for not realizing it sooner. "I should ask Shilo or someone if it's possible for me to learn the powers of this land." Footsteps brought the foreigner out of her musing as Sanko approached carrying several more weapons, one of which was another gaint boomerang, and bundle of cloth.

"Would this outfit appropriate Lilith-san?" The hanyou asked holding up the clothes. They were a little more form fitting then you would want traveling the desert, where looser lighter clothing was generally better, but an extra outer robe could make up for that.

"Yes that should be fine, however I suggest wearing this too," Lilith suggesting handing the hanyou and extra thin layer of cloth. The Neko bowed in thanks, taking with her scale leggings and a top.

Now that Sanko had her clothes, and Sesshomaru and Ishi had both gotten theirs earlier, that left Kagome and that Hans fellow. Speaking of which there was Kagome right now.

"Hello Lilith," Kagome cheerfully greeted. Lilith smiled nervously, still uncomfortable around the miko after seeing her spiritual power that night in the hut and then seeing her go angel in the fight with Sesshomaru.

"Ah Kagome… ah um here are the clothes you need… I need to go find Mister Hans and get him his clothes." She said fidgeting. She was being rude, but she didn't have much contact with spiritual beings in her land, so meeting one of such power for the first time was very unnerving.

Kagome blinked, wondering why Lilith was so nervous around her. "Ok, but don't I need to try these on first? Also I think Hans already has what he needs." She pointed out as the Assassin disappeared carrying a bundle of desert armor. Serious it was scary how he could disappear like that.

"So he does," Lilith cringed trying to pull herself together, she really didn't mean to act this way towards the miko wolf, but she just couldn't help it. Her demonic instincts were overriding her rational mind because of Kagome's power. "I need to be alone; can you take care of finding desert clothes yourself?"

"Um sure, but are you ok? You've been acting kind of strange." Kagome asked concerned for the foreigner. Maybe Lilith had some sort of bug? She wasn't sure if demons could get sick, but then again what did she really know about demons other than killing them?

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. I just need to get some air." Lilith smiled weakly then left the room. Leaving Kagome alone to find what she needed.

* * *

><p>About an hour latter everyone regrouped at the entrance to the armory, where Shilo, Aisha, and the pups greeted them. Alongside them was a tall black and white haired man with the same tiger marking as Aisha. He was Ray Shirotora, Aisha's twin brother.<p>

"So this is the infamous Kagome-hime, a pleasure to finally meet you face to face, my dear." Ray greeted kissing the back of Kagome's hand. Sesshomaru growled silently at the back of the crowd, receiving an elbow to the gut from Ishimaru for being rude.

"Keep it under control little brother," Ishimaru hissed, despite being rejected by Kagome, Sesshomaru still thought Kagome as his. Not that it excused his behavior. Sesshomaru should know better than to act so childish in the presence their lord and his brother in law, who was also a lord of the land.

Kagome blushed at the greeting. "Thank you, pleasure is all mine."

Ray laughed heartily, "Glad to see you can teach your kids manners Shilo. I was worried that I would have to step in and do that."

A tick mark appeared on Shilo's forehead, "And what's that supposed to mean Ray? Am I not civilized enough for you, or say your father?" Lightning flashed as the two Daiyoukai made eye contact. Aisha sighed stepping between them before they could start fighting with their fists.

"Alright, put it away boys. Can we please have a nice farewell supper for Kagome without you two fighting? Now go sit and eat!" Aisha commanded sternly, and surprisingly both the wolf and tiger did as she commanded. Aisha turned her attention to her stunned audience. "Come on you too!" She ordered shooing them out of the armory.

That night a feast even greater than the one held during the mating ceremony took place. Sure the setting wasn't as grant, but the fact that only family and friends attended was what made it so great. The pups Rin, Tophi, and Jade ran around playing. Ray and Shilo actually acted civil and didn't break anything, much to Aisha's delight. Lilith and Ishimaru chatted eagerly, the former even managed to keep her nerves down, despite being seated across from a certain miko. Sanko chatted happily with Kagome, which was good sign; even Sesshomaru seemed to be in better spirits.

Alas all good things come to an end. Before any of them noticed morning had come and it was time to depart. Everyone gathered onto Shilo's youkai cloud and he transported them to the spot where the mermaids had agreed to wait for them.

"This is it. Good luck and be safe, Kagome." Shilo kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair. Kagome wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug, surprising the Wolf lord, but he didn't hesitate to return the gesture.

Kagome broke away from the embrace and stared into Shilo's eyes, and then looked to Aisha, Sheila, Rin, Tophi, and Jade. This was her family; she would defiantly come back to them. For now though it was time for another adventure.

"Thank you for everything Shilo, I will my best!" She shouted jumping into the water. The scale armor activated turning her legs into a mermaid's tail.

"I know you will, now get going! Mermaids don't like to be kept waiting." He said waving goodbye as the others entered the water. "Oh hey don't forget this!" Shilo threw a ragged cloak at the group; Hans was the one to catch it. They looked at him puzzled. "That has all you're stuff inside of it, so don't lose it. It's a portable youkai dimension. Makes it easy to carry extra supplies, so don't be afraid to bring home some souvenirs." He smiled as they grouped up with the mermaids and disappeared beneath the waves.

* * *

><p>Shilo returned to the castle with Aisha and Sheila. Ray headed back to the eastern lands. Roland was preparing to leave the next day, so Shilo would make sure to talk to him before then, till then he might as well do some paperwork.<p>

Hours past and Shilo began to realize how quiet it was. Yes, with the six gone it would be quieter around here, but Rin and her friends would still… where were Rin, Tophi and Jade at? Now that he thought about it he hasn't seen them since… "Ah crap!" He roared following their scents to the armory where he found three more sets of Aquatic scale armor were missing. Sure enough he followed their scents back to the shore were Kagome and the other had departed.

"How did they get here and back so quickly?" Shilo wondered as he flew back to the castle at full speed. As much as he wanted to go after the pups himself he couldn't leave the country, not with his father's whereabouts unknown. He would have to send someone after them, but who? Who has the tracking skill and the power to survive in the outside world? He glanced at his desk and grinned. He knew who he could send.

In less than twenty minutes Kala Tquip and Yura Tao stood before him. Lucky for him both were still in the castle from attending the mating ceremony.

"How may we be of service, Milord?" Yura asked, curious as to what could be so important that Shilo would call both of them.

"I have some pups that have gotten in over their heads. They've ventured out to the sea in pursuit of Kagome and her group which is heading for a land known as Egypt. I need you and Kala to bring them back before they get themselves killed. I've already prepared everything you'll need as well a third member to aid you in your quest."

"Not be rude Shilo, but why have a third person? We'll be enough for such a simple task." Kala stated, thinking the wolf didn't trust their abilities enough to bring back a few stray pups.

Shilo sighed, "It's not that I don't trust you, it's simply for insurance. Also he's already waiting for you at the shore if you have any concerns; bring them up with him, although I highly discourage that." He grinned throwing a wooden tile with a name inscribed on it. The two Neko's looked the name and then wall behind the wolf, noticing that a name was missing.

"You call in a Daiyoukai for this!" Kala sputtered surprised Shilo would go to such lengths for three pups.

"Worse of all you called him?" Yura sighed as she read the name again.

Shilo shrugged, "He was the closest and he agreed to the mission." He dismissed the two before they could protest. They were on a time schedule and they were wasting time. The Lion and Cheetah left the room heads sagging. Of all the Daiyoukai they had get roped into working with him!

"Battosai Kenshin," They both sighed.

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

Hey sorry if I'm a little late with the update. Was having a lot of rewrite issues. Towards the end I might have rushed it a bit, but it got done. Now we can finally move on to the world tour arc. As I've said before we'll be following up on Dove too and see what he's been up too. We'll also see what happening back home while Kagome travels. In any cause Review, if you want to, but I do enjoy hearing from you guys.

p.s Kusanagi is not a light saber, it's supposed to be Tenchi's sword from Tenchi Muyo.


	30. Chapter 30

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 30: Swimming in deep

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

-break

Sorry for the late update this chapter is a lot longer and I was having some writing issues for few days, in any case enjoy!

-break

The moment Kagome dived beneath the waves was almost surreal. Unlike last time when she was fighting the Orochi, she didn't have time to think about anything other than staying alive. Now she had the time and it was amazing! So amazing that her jaw felt like it would drop to the ocean floor. She quickly clapped her hands over her mouth out of instinct, until she realized that it was unnecessary since she had already swallowed a large amount of water.

"Oh," She laughed as air bubbles floated out of her neck where her gills were. Curious she touched them and felt a tingle run down her spine. Gills were really sensitive it seems.

Looking around she saw the rest of the group getting used to their new anatomy. Ishimaru, Sesshomaru and Hans, all had webbed feet and hands, scales covering the majority of their arms and legs, as while at their backs. She also took note that all of them were in as great of shape Inuyasha was, probably greater since there were full demons. Another thing she noticed was the color of their scales. Ishimaru and Sesshomaru both had silver scales that reflected light that it hurt to look at if you stared to long, Hans, well his scales where orange. He stuck out like a sore thumb and he didn't look happy about it.

Lilith, Sanko and her, all had mermaid tails, webbed hands, and scales covering their arms and shoulders with a line of scales running down their spines. Her scales were red, same for her tail. She shouldn't be surprised really. Seemed no matter what happened that rule saying all members of the Kane clan must wear red seemed to enforce itself. Lilith scales and tail were green, the same shade as her hair and Sanko's scales were white. The same color as Kirara's fur. Speaking of the little Neko was she?

"Hey Sanko wasn't Kirara coming with us?" There was no way Sanko would leave her faithful companion behind, no matter where they were going. Sanko gestured towards herself.

"Kirara and I used feral link to fuse together. This way she can travel with us." Sanko replied. Both of them floated there for a second before realizing they were talking, underwater, and could understand each other. "What… how." They stuttered.

One of the mermaids swam over and grabbed the two before they could engage in further conversation. "Swim and talk ladies, we have a lot of miles of ocean to cover. Even More than usual since we'll be taking a detour to drop you off." The mermaid said sharply glaring at them. She couldn't believe their leader agreed to this! They were risking an entire generation of newborns just to make sure these land walkers didn't get eaten by some sea monster!

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled. She could tell by the tone, that the mermaid clearly didn't like having to escort them, which was understandable since this was their migration time. That also brought up the question of why they were migrating. "Excuse me, mermaid-san."

The mermaid glances back and huffs. "What?"

"I was just wondering why you are migrating south. Winter is coming I know, but can't you survive the water temperatures?" Once again the mermaid huffed. Of course they wouldn't know.

"You don't notice it because you just got in the water, but since we live in the water we can feel when the temperature changes. For adults like me it's no problem the depths of the ocean are colder than anything you could ever experience." She paused and placed her hand over her stomach. "It's the newborns and younglings that can't survive the cold. We have to move to warmer waters, so after their born we can slowly introduce them to the cooler temperatures till their bodies learn to adjust. We were originally going to leave a week ago, but Shilo called on our leader for a favor that she owed him. Thus here we are."

Kagome could hardly believe Shilo would place so many lives in danger just to get them to Egypt safely. Perhaps it would have been better to go by land instead, she couldn't handle the idea of her being the cause of dozens of mermaid children death should the unseen happen.

"I'm sorry, if I had known I would have argued with my father to let us go by land. There is no reason for you to take such a great risk for us, when you already have enough trouble yourselves." Kagome said firmly, determined to give Shilo a piece of her mind when she got back.

The mermaid felt her chest clench as Kagome's word touched her heart. Now she felt guilty for being so snotty. She didn't expect a princess from the land would be so understanding and sincere.

"I thank you for your words princess, though I must emit it is not all bad. Now that Lord Shilo as used up his favor my people no longer worry if we'll be forced to fight when called. We take our oaths of honor very seriously." She boasted with pride.

"So what did lord Shilo do to gain a favor from you?" Sanko asked joining the conversation. Kirara was scratching at the walls of her mind, not happy at all about being in the water; making difficult to adjust to her new anatomy. After several minutes she managed to settle the Neko down enough to sleep in her subconscious.

"Ah yes, now that is a story!" The mermaid grinned excitedly. Despite her current distain for the wolf lord, he was still their hero. "Would you like to hear it? It's a long journey."

Kagome and Sanko nodded, happy to have befriended the mermaid. "A story would be fun, but first tell us your name. I'm Kagome, and this is Sanko." She pointed between her and Sanko as she said their names.

The mermaid swam between them and slapped her blue tail against both of theirs. "Nice to meet you, I am Minami."

-break

"They seem to be having quiet the conversation over there, eh Sesshomaru?" Hans teased the silent Inu. To their left swam Ishimaru and Lilith having a lively conversation. Here he was stuck with mister Humph. Normally he was the silent one, but maybe it was because he was usually listening to what other people were saying.

Now he had no one to listen to and he was bored! How long have they been swimming anyways? It was hard to see the position of the sun from down here beneath the waves, but he couldn't break away from the group to go check. Rule number one of traveling in the ocean, never leave you're group! The ones who do usually end up dead, which was a very real possibility even for one as powerful as him, like Shilo always says, there are things down here that even he wouldn't mess with.

Speaking of Shilo, Hans couldn't help but notice the recent change that has taken place in his friend and how things have changed forever. Were these changes for better or worse he didn't know. One of things he's noticed was Shilo's attitude towards ruling the land. The first noticeable thing was the fact Shilo was doing it of his own free will, and doing a good job at it. The second was he seemed more relaxed, well maybe relaxed wasn't the right word, Shilo was always relaxed, at least when he wasn't being hunted down by Roland or someone. Perhaps it was maturity? Shilo was handling things drastically different then how he used too, which was hack and slash the problem away.

Another thing that changed was that he himself was no longer considered a foreigner, but a noble! Even when he and Aishoko first mated he never really thought about what would happen when people found out. Now he and Shilo were more than brother in arms, but actually brothers in laws. By extension there was the possibility of him being named lord of the western lands. Not first choice, but he had a better shot then anyone other than Inutaisho and his sons. Not that he wanted to be in charge any.

Finally there was appearance of his daughter Jade. Honestly that one was a surprise. Hans would emit that he was if not a little shaken by the idea. Sure he's been treating Tophi like his own, since she came under his wing. However simply being a father figure was different than being a father.

Now he has two young pups to look after. Yes, he did ask Shilo to watch over Jade and Tophi while he took some time to process everything. Honestly he never saw Shilo happier when he was watching over the pups, including Kagome and Rin, but It wasn't right to just keep dumping them all on Shilo though.

"Perhaps it's time for me to start acting more mature," Hans grinned feeling like a weight was lifted of his shoulders. When he got back he would make it official, Tophi would be Jades new sister. Also Aishoko would be living with him, and there was nothing her father could do to stop him from making it happen! Though to be safe he would have Shilo nearby, he wasn't crazy enough to try and fight Roland Shirotora head on.

"What are you smiling about?" Sesshomaru inquired having watched the wide range of emotions appear on the orange wolf's face for the last half hour, till finally ending with the smile he now wore. He's never seen Hans smile before; actually this was the first time seeing him without his face mask.

Hans laughed, "One day you may understand Sesshomaru, maybe after you grow up a little more." He said grinning as the Inu scoffed.

"Tch, whatever."

-break

"Is there are reason you're brother always looks mad?" Lilith asked as she swam. She's never seen anything like this before, there were so many beautiful things under the ocean's waves, even when she traveled over land nothing she say compared to colors of the reefs. Well… there maybe a few exceptions she smirked glancing at the Inu beside her.

Ishimaru chuckled, "Sesshomaru mad? No. He just doesn't know how to express himself. That would be his teacher fault. When Sessh was born dad was busy helping lord Shinjuku and well Mom… she was struck with a sickness that left her fragile and weak for a number of years. Only recently she starting acting like her old self and now she's having another pup. She'll probably have him by the time we get back."

"That's wonderful Ishimaru congratulations!" Lilith squealed happily, she loved babies they were so cute! She took a moment to compose herself and returned to their previous topic Sesshomaru. "But why Sesshomaru is so cold and you're so relaxed?" Lilith inquired, wanting to know more.

He sighed, "Well you see Sesshomaru was taught by a real stiff named Byakuya one of the Daiyoukai. He drilled the rules and proper way for a Youkai lord to act so deep into Sesshomaru's mind; it became second nature to him. Me on the other hand I didn't have a teacher… I guess for a few decades I was taught by my father, but like I said he was busy, so I trained myself. Eventually I ran into Lord Dove, Shilo's older brother, me and him were archrivals right from the start. We fought all the time! Sometime for days on end, I've never felt such a rush from fighting then I did when fighting Dove."

"Is he really that powerful?" Lilith asked. Youkai in japan where already so different from the ones in her homeland, it was hard imagine anything stronger.

"Yeah he's that powerful, so powerful in fact that it's killing him." Ishimaru said sadly. "You see Lilith, Dove is sort of special case. The legend is that the white wolf inherits the power of Amaturasu, blessing them with Kamiyoukai powers. The catch is their body is still that of a Youkai and can't take the strain of their own power for extended periods of time. As it stands Dove may only have a 100 years left, and that's only if he doesn't fight at full strength. Originally he might have had couple hundred more years, but his fight with Shilo simply too much out of him."

Lilith's eyes widen at the information, if Shilo knew that then why did he fight his brother? "What happened? I mean what caused Dove and Shilo to fight? I know Shilo loves a good fight, but I didn't think he enjoyed fighting so much to put his brother life in jeopardy." She squeaked alarmed. Thinking she may not know the wolf lord as well as she thought.

Ishimaru sighed, wondering how explain it. "It wasn't a fight that either of them wanted. At the time Shilo's mate Aisha was being held against her will by her father and Shilo went to storm the eastern castle to get her back. Dove afraid that it would cause a war between the two clans went to stop him. He caught up to Shilo half way and asked him stand down. Shilo actually told Dove to leave if he didn't want to get hurt. After that all hell broke loose! The area where they fought is basically a large pit. Somehow during the fight Shilo managed to critically wound Dove and continued on to the Eastern castle. There he slaughters over a dozen guards, nearly tore Aisha's Brother Ray in half and somehow managed to fight off Lord Roland, while escaping with Aisha, who was still pregnant."

"I had no idea Shilo was that strong," Lilith said flabbergasted. "He did this all in the same day?"

Ishimaru nodded, "Yeah, I have no idea how he did it. I think Dove and lord Shinjuku know, but when I asked they kept their mouths shut. I don't know if it has to do with the sword Konjigoku, or if Shilo was always that powerful, but he turned himself in when he was found, so maybe it was a onetime thing." He remembered that day; he could feel their Youkai all the way from the castle. He remembered that something felt off about Shilo's Youkai, like it was darker more sinister. Almost like the aura that floated around Kurojigoku, the black sword wielded by Kuroshikon.

Where the two related? Shilo was descendent from Kuroshikon as where all members of the Kane clan, but neither Dove nor Shinjuku has ever shown such darkness in their Youkai. Even when Lord Shinjuku slaughtered the black bird clan his aura didn't change and he even used Kurojigoku to do it. This mystery has plagued him for years and yet no answers have been found.

Feeling the darkening mood, Lilith decided it was time to change topics. "Returning to the matter before Ishimaru, is it possible for me have the same powers as you? My mother says my father is from this land, so it stands to reason that I would inherit at least some of his abilities."

"True," Ishimaru agreed, putting aside the mystery of Shilo's darker Youkai, and focusing on the lovely woman swimming beside him. "However it would help if we knew what your father was. There are lots of different races in japan. Especially after Lord Zolo brought back that African Neko as his mate, as well as several of her family members and friends, now there are loins, cheetahs, panthers, including our native tiger Youkai. That's not including the Liger Youkai born a few generations later."

"Sanko-san said I smelt like Kala, Mister Zolo's granddaughter from what I understand. Would it not be logical to thing that someone from Zolo's family line could be my father?" She suggested, a feeling of excitement bounced in her chest. The search for her father was finally starting to get somewhere.

"Maybe if Lord Zolo didn't have over 200 family members," Ishimaru interjected. The old man was 6000 years old and still giving the love as he stated during their last meeting. Hell Zolo himself just snared another pup this past year. Not to mention how many of his pups and their pups decided to have another. The Tquip clan was not in danger of becoming extinct that's for sure. "So if we go by what you're saying we would have to start at Kala and move up the family tree. The problem there is where do you go from there is do you go to the wolf side of the family or the lions side? Like I said there were a lot of other Youkai who came back with him."

"But my mother said the same land that Shilo came from, and adding in what Sanko said, it would stand to reason that one of Male Tquip wolves could be my father. Now we just need a list of which of them left the country 1900 year ago."

Ishimaru eyes widen. "There's a list and it's short. Actually other than Shilo only one other Youkai from the western clans has left japan."

"Perfect who is it?" Lilith asked brimming with excitement.

"Zolo Tquip, but he can't be you're father." Ishimaru said firmly.

"Why?" She retorted hotly. The bread crumbs lead to Zolo's door, how couldn't it be him? Well until she asked him in person why couldn't it be him?

Ishimaru rubbed his temple in dismay. "Cause, even if Sanko could pick out Kala's scent on you. I would have noticed Zolo's scent the moment we met. The old man and I have spent great deal of time together. I can individually tell all of his descendants apart by their scent alone. If you were directly related to him, I could tell, especially if he was you're father. I'm sorry to say he's not you're father. Also you could have accidently gotten Kala's scent on you, so we could be barking up the wrong tree all together."

"Fine," Lilith huffed, "But if you're so good with scents couldn't at least tell what kind of Youkai my father was?" He sighed; she wasn't going to let this go.

"I could but only if I've smelt them before. For example if you were a type of wolf youkai I would be able to tell which species, but there are lots of them, and I haven't exactly gone around sniffing every single one."

"How many," She demanded.

Ishimaru hesitated trying to remember them all. "Let's see, black, white, silver, red, blue, green, gray, , purple, pink, , orange, yellow, brown, gold, and then there are the mixed breeds. Also some of the clans are extinct or have been wiped out from last war. There could be traces left, but you would never find them. That's just the wolf clans. There are hundreds of more Youkai clans all with their own sub species; it could take years to go through them all."

"Oh, I see…" Lilith said dejected. He couldn't see it, but Ishimaru was sure she was crying, which made him feel like an asshole.

"Well, the good news is you have time to look and I'll help you, even if we have to go door to door, even if we have to look for a 1000 years!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled and grabbed his hand, "Thank you."

"For what," Ishimaru asked confused.

She giggled, "For saying you'll stay with me for 1000 years, though it would have been better if you said forever."

Ishimaru scratched head embarrassed, "Yes, well we have to find your father someday right?"

"Well even if we don't find him, it'll be nice having you there with me." Lilith leaned in and kissed Ishimaru on the cheek, then sped off ahead of him, "Catch me if you can dog boy! Let's see you dog paddle!" Ishimaru shook his head and raced off after her.

-break

Meanwhile roughly one mile behind the mermaid pod were three stragglers, or to be more precise tagalongs. Rin, Jade, and Tophi dressed in aquatic scale armor trailed behind the migrating mermaids, using Tophi's sonic Youkai radar to track them.

"Why are we staying so far back, if we lose them than we have to go back home, and Uncle Shilo isn't going to be happy when he finds out what we did." Jade pointed out. She had all been for the idea of chasing after Kagome and her dad… ok it was her idea, but now that they were actually here, it wasn't turning out to be one of her better ones, mainly cause if her uncle didn't get his hand on them first, then they would swim right into her fathers.

Tophi shrugged off her friends concern. After coming this far there was no way she was turning back now. "Don't worry Jade, once we get far enough away from land, they will have no choice but to let us travel with them. I read the sea charts…"

"You're blind! You can't read! I don't even know why we're letting you lead!" Jade interjected.

The blind wolf huffed. "Doesn't matter as long as I can track Master Hans and the others we don't need anything else."

"How come you can sneak up on Hans-san in the water but not on land?" Rin spoke up, remembering her friends many failed attempts to catch the orange wolf off guard.

She grinned, "Remember when Shilo taught me how to swim." Both girls nod. "Well he taught me how to ripple my Youkai out like the mermaids do, allowing me to see in the water. The mermaid can feel it but they think we're another big fish or something, Master Hans on the other hand has never fought underwater, or has had any training to recognize youkai waves underwater, so he has no idea that we're here." Tophi smiled evilly, once they caught up to Hans, she was so going to rub this in his face!

-break

Back in the castle Shilo continued his ever long battle with paperwork, which he was losing because he was too worried about the pups to focus, and the fact he had no idea how to tell Aisha he had no idea where the three are. In fact she was bound to being asking soon since it was almost time for their daily lessons and as if on cue Aisha barged through the door with Sheila tucked under her arm.

"Shilo where are Rin, Jade, and Tophi at?" Aisha asked irritated for being stood up. He did that once a long time ago, not something he wanted to repeat, which is why in his panic Shilo did the stupid thing and lied about their whereabouts.

"Oh… um sorry honey, I… sent the pups on a training mission with Kala, Yura and Kenshin. I thought since Kagome was leaving they would need something to distract them from her absence, since they like to spending so much time with her and all. Also I thought it would be great opportunity for us to spend some time to ourselves. I've arranged for Yolo to care for Sheila for a bit, so you can go and relax a bit, and I'll join you when I finish up here." Shilo held his breath as he waited for Aisha's judgment. Thankfully she bought it as she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's so sweat of you!" Aisha squealed with excitement. "I'm going to take a nice bath and then later we can have a sparring match like we used to do and then we can have a nice dinner and another bath together if you catch my meaning." She purred playfully. "Oh before I forget my father's leaving today along with Ray, but I managed to convince him to meet with you before he leaves, so play nice." She chirped nearly skipping out of the room all Shilo could do was grin and nod and then curse at his luck when she was out of ear shot.

Shilo rubbed his temple in frustration. Why in the hell did he lie? He was only delaying his mate's anger, but she was so happy now he couldn't bring himself ruin her good mood. At the very least this bought Kala, Yura and Kenshin time to find the pups, which should only take a day or two really, but who knows what could happen. He just hoped the three manage to work together; considering their history in all.

"Oh well I'm sure it'll work itself out." He muttered as someone knocked at his door. He sniffed to find out who it was and scrawled, it was his father in law and two others. This was going to be a pain in the ass he could just feel it. "Come in."

The door flew open the lord of the eastern lands stepped in, back straight head up trying his best to look in posing. Roland Shirotora was a tall white tiger Youkai, black and white stripped hair, a bit on the bulky side for a tiger Youkai, who were usually much leaner since they were more speed oriented, but Shilo knew Roland was much more agile the his appearance would suggest.

"Shilo, how pleasant to see you again," The eastern lord said with distain. This defiantly wasn't going to a pleasant chat, but Shilo already knew that.

"Likewise," Shilo retorted trying to keep his own displeasure for the tiger hidden. He wasn't doing a good job judging by the tick mark on the tiger's forehead. "Ray not coming?" He indicated to the two behind him, neither of them the eastern heir.

Behind Roland was his shadow and personal guard, basically the Hans and Inutaisho of the eastern lands, Shilo knew both of them well. To the left was Zanza Sano, an orange Tiger youkai, with black and orange striped hair that stood up like a roosters feathers. On his back was a large spear called Sekihō. He considered himself Hans's archrival and nemesis, ever since Hans beat him in a match. He held the title of captain of the guard same as Hans and was a Daiyoukai. On a side note was about the same age as Shilo.

On the right, Aoshi Okashira, Roland's Shadow and also a Daiyoukai that once fought in the civil war years ago. He was tall and lean white tiger Youkai with black and white striped hair with cold and emotionless blue eyes. In his hand was a sword with an extra-long sheath, leading many to misread it as one long sword, when it was really two Kodaichi named Kaiten and Okina.

"Ray has already returned to the Eastern lands. I was going to return right away as well, but my mate and daughters insisted I 'patch things up' with you before I leave." Roland said irritated by the fact that the women of his family favored this wolf over him! Even after what he did.

"Hey Shilo where's Hans? I want to settle the score with him." Sano demanded butting into the conversation. Aoshi glared silently at his companion for not following the mood of the two Youkai lords.

"He's on a mission and not expected back anytime soon." Shilo replied, not willing tell his rival lord that some of his most powerful fighters weren't even in the country at the moment.

Sano smirked and pawed at his weapon. "Too bad, I would have beaten him this time for sure!" He boasted as Aoshi sent him another glare. Shilo laughed breaking the tension. He always liked Sano for his bluntness.

"Well I'm sure it would be a match to see at least. Now why don't you take a seat Roland and we can get this over with and we can each not talk for… oh let's say another 100 years." Shilo said indicating the pillows in front of his desk.

Roland grunted and took a seat. "Leave us." He said with a wave to the two behind him. Sano and Aoshi bowed and took their leave, but they stayed close only traveling halfway down the hallway just in case their master needed them. They were probably expecting him and Roland to start fighting or something.

-break

Now alone the two Youkai lords glared at each other openly in a fight for dominance neither one willing to back down. They were two different men, born in different times, from different races and clans that have been battling for the last 8000 years. Now they were going to try and talk civil.

"What do you want to talk to me about boy?" Roland sneered baring his fangs. His hatred for the wolf clear as day. He would never forget what he did that night he broke into his castle and took his daughter away.

Fists clenched Shilo answered, "I wanted to bury the hatchet. I mated with your daughter, you have a hybrid wolf tiger granddaughter, so does you're other daughter get over it!" He barked letting his youkai spill out uncontrollably. Roland matched him making the air thick and hard to breath for anyone not powerful enough to stand it.

"You think that's what this is about! Stupid boy, it's not the fact that you're a damned wolf! No it's because you think you can break into my castle slaughter my men, almost kill my son, and then take off with my daughter!" Roland seethed shaking with rage. "What's worse is my mate and eldest daughter are fine with it! I try to protect them from a monster like you and they rebuke me for it!"

"Monster… You dare call me a monster when you threaten to kill your own granddaughter!" Shilo snapped blasting his Youkai with such intensity that it shook the castle. Sano and Aoshi tried to bust into the room, but he used his will to pin them down before they could touch the door.

Roland flared his own Youkai to counter Shilo's, getting right in the wolf lords face. "This is what I'm talking about! This power of yours out of control! I saw it that night, the darkness that sleeps in you. You broke through my front gate angry and snarling like a savage beast. That strange black youkai floating around you, protecting you from harm, my men didn't stand a chance! Ray he was only trying to get you to stop, to reason with you, but before he could utter a word you slash his gut open like he was a lamb for the slaughter! Than the worse part, I have to watch my little Aisha, my daughter, walk up to you and plead for you to stop. You were still snarling like a beast even as she led you away. I could smell her fear. She didn't know if she could get you under control, I was afraid for her life. I was afraid that you would kill her if you're savage state. The fact that she chooses you over me wounds me beyond measure!"

Silence fills the room as Shilo falls into his seat in shock. He did what? Truth is that whole ordeal, fighting Dove, breaking into the eastern castle and taking Aisha away was hazy in his memory. He knew he fought Dove, and remembered making a wish on Konjigoku to win and recuse Aisha, after that he felt a rush of power like he never felt before. Next thing he knew he was in a cave with Aisha looking over him. He always thought it was just the rain, but she was crying that night.

He chucked bitterly, "So that's the darkness she's always worried about. I guess I was thought she was talking about my temper, but this… did I really cut Ray in half?"

"Almost, you didn't sever his spine so he managed to heal himself in a few months." Roland said feeling exhausted. He was still mad at the wolf, but having finally said his thoughts out loud to Shilo, Roland could feel a weight fall of his shoulders. "I never said I was going to kill Sheila by the way." He continued. "What I told you that day at the sealing ceremony was that I was going to kill… I mean seal her wolf side, and that I would watch over her and Aisha. You were so mad you probably misunderstood."

Shilo raised a brow, not sure if he believed what Roland was saying, but since they were being civil, he would give him the benefit of the doubt for Aisha's sake. "I think it's a moot point, but if you don't intent to harm my daughter or any future pups of mine. I see no reason to hold it against you." He held out his hand. "We may never get long, but for the sake of the women we love let's just let this grudge end."

Roland grasped his hand. "I agree, but I'm keeping my eye on you. I still don't trust you, or like you just because we had one civil chat."

"Agreed, you old basterd." Shilo replied grinning, trying to crush the tiger's hand.

"Brat," Roland retorted, trying to do the same.

-break

Later that night Shilo crawled into bed exhausted. After Roland left a number of castle guards swarmed into his office and pestered him about what happened, which ended with him telling them to buzz off and get back to work. Then he continued on his paperwork but opting to leave it for another day and went to the library to do some research. He was looking for his grandfather's journal or something that would explain Konjigoku's powers in detail. He ended up staying a lot later the intended and missed sparring with Aisha, though she seemed very understanding considering his little chat with her father.

"Seems we didn't get to have our fun today, but at least you and dad didn't duke it out in the courtyard." Aisha said happily, snuggling close to him. "Thanks for talking with him, even if you almost brought down the castle and brought the entire castle staff to their knees. My mother wasn't happy to have her tea spilled over her clothes though."

He chuckled, making a quick mental note to give the servant who spilt the tea a vacation. Xia wasn't a very forgiving Youkai and tended to get her pay back in the most embarrassing way she could think of. That poor servant is probably traumatized, yet he couldn't help but wonder what she did.

"Indeed, by the way I don't sense Xia's presence anymore. Has she returned home with your father?" Shilo asked.

Aisha nodded, "Yeah, she said if she was going to straighten dad out proper and said she would need to be with him to do it, though I think she really just misses him."

"Xia's tough, I imagine she won't make it easy for him or the council. I would pay to see the fools try to shut her up." Shilo laughed knowing the panther could easily defeat any of the Shirotora Elder in a heartbeat. He wondered if Roland would finally dissolve that useless council.

"Moms always been like that, in fact she told me if the council ever knew what she was really like when my dad was courting her, they would have tried everything to stop them from mating, kind of like what they tried to do to us." Aisha sighed remembering the days when it seemed that everyone was against them; funny how things have turned around. "Oh yeah Aishoko a little mad that you sent Jade on a training mission without telling her, especially since Hans isn't here to keep her company. We should spend some time with her, so she doesn't get lonely or at least give her something to do."

Oh boy, Shilo gulped, wondering how Aishoko would react once she found out her daughter was Kami who knows where in the ocean.

"How about she takes over Hans's job well he's gone? She's strong enough and it'll keep her busy." He suggested, silently hoping Kenshin and the two felines wouldn't take too long to find the pups. Aisha hugged him tightly, not noticing the worried look on his face.

"You're so thoughtful Shilo! I'm sure she'll be happy to take the job. Now let's get some sleep I have a big day planed for us tomorrow and I already made the arrangements with Inutaisho to take care of your responsibilities so we can have the whole day to ourselves! With Sheila tagging long for the family friendly stuff of course, you've been so busy lately you've hardly spent any time with her." Aisha said pouting, but Shilo knew she wasn't just talking about Sheila.

"Sorry, I'll be sure to take some time for both of you." He said kissing her goodnight.

-break

-break

Author's note

**IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ! Its good new so don't worry **

Hello all and I have some very good news for you. I have decided to drop my naruto Fanfic alternate legacy, so now I'm allowed to focus more time and energy in this story. This will mean longer chapters, though maybe not quiet this long cause I was kind grasping at straws at the end there. This allows more updates! Well if I made the chapters longer it still might be a week to 2 weeks to updates but it should be faster at least. Also I will have more time to pre read my chapters, which will help my beta reader and make the story better. I hope.

As I've said though not all chapters will be this long, this one is about 7000 words, and the most of the others are about 2500-3000 words. I will be making the chapter slightly longer, one to not mush the story so much, and to had detail or depth, whatever you want to call it.

I do plan to start another story, it's also part of the Red Soul series so this story needs to make it to a certain point before I can get started with it, which is good, gives me more time to plan it out proper to make sure it won't end up being abandoned.

That's all for now I think. I did have something else I wanted to tell you but I'm tired and it can wait. Have a nice night or day and please review or ask me any questions you have, or list any suggestions and thoughts.


	31. Chapter 31

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 31: Strong winds

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

-break

Dove walked down the dusty outskirts of Shanghai with his mate Ryoko in tow. They have been on the trail of the thief for weeks now and the trail has gone cold unfortunately. In response to this Ryoko suggested they take a break and enjoy a little time off. He agreed and they decided to visit Shanghai.

However the large amount of monks and the fact there was a temple there worried him a little. Not because he was worried about the monks if they figured out they were demons and attacked them, it was more along the lines of him not wanting to destroy the city if a fight did break out. That being said the monks behind them have been following them for the past hour.

"You think they know?" Ryoko whispered worried that Dove maybe dragged into unnecessary fighting. Picking off humans, even monks was easy enough, but if they were as strong as a Daimiko then it could cause some trouble.

Dove glance at the monks and shrugged his shoulders not really worried about it. "Maybe, they are glaring at us under their hats, but I doubt they would be so stupid as to fight us with only eight of them." He said with confidence, he then noticed that the rest of the road traffic disappeared and the monks sprinted into a circle to surround them. He sighed as they pulled out prayer beads, another point for human stupidity.

"What do you want monks, a donation? Cause this a pretty messed up way to get it." Dove said smirking with his hands out at his sides. "We don't have any money to give anyways, so why don't you just buzz off."

"How dare you!" One of the monks yelled stepping out of circle, breaking the spell they had been silently chanting just like he planned. A monk in a purple robe grabbed the monk by the shoulder and pulled him back harshly.

"You fool! Don't step out of line!" The monk shouted angrily.

The other monk fell to the ground, "But master Mu he…"

"Has the advantage now." Mu retorted glaring at Dove, who simply grinned. "It's no use demon, we know what you are, let the girl go and surrender. We'll make this quick."

Now this was interesting. They knew he was a demon, yet not Ryoko? What was going on here? "I knew humans were ignorant, but this is taking it to a whole new level. Tell me monk were you dropped on the head?"

"Silence, we were informed by lady Shi herself of you demon, we know you come from the island of demon off the main land and that you have captured this woman against her will!" Mu growled and pointed at Ryoko. "Why else would such a beautiful woman be with a monster like you!" He accused as everyone sweat dropped.

"You can't be serious." Ryoko deadpanned stomping over to the monk. "I'm a demon too you moron!" She yelled punching him hard in the face! Mu was sent flying ten feet away into a tree! The other monks didn't seem too surprised to see their master getting smacked around by a woman.

Mu jumped to his feet rubbing his cheek. "I know my dear, but you are a very beautiful demon, so I am willing to look the other way, if you were feeling generous perhaps we could…"

"Is he really a monk?" Ryoko interrupted the other monks as they sadly nodded. She huffed with displeasure how did a pervert like this become a holy man? "Whatever. Sorry to disappoint you but this lovable demon here is my mate, or husband to you humans, so I'm not going anywhere with anyone."

"How unfortunate I really don't like fighting women, but you leave me no choice, 88 binding sutra!" Dozens of spiritually charged sutras poured out of Mu's sleeves and flew at the two, creating a solid tornado of paper sutras as the other monks began to chant. "Now behold Budda's shushou!" Mu thrust his palm forward blasting a large amount of spiritual power into the tornado. A bright column of light engulfed the inside of the twister and shot upwards. "It is done," Mu declared clapping his hand in prayer.

"Master…!" One of the monks yelled. Mu looked up in shock to see both Dove and Ryoko perfectly fine.

Dove cracked his neck lazily then looked Mu and smiled. "That tickled, my turn." He said coldly as he slowly drew his sword. "Time to teach you a lesson, _Shiro Yaiba," _A single pure white arc of youkai shot from the blade slicing the nearest monk right in half! The monks fell back in fear as one of their brethren fell to the ground into two pieces. The air became heavy as Dove flared his Youkai nearly crushing them flat. "Leave my sight vermin." He commanded his fangs enlarged, but even more terrifying was his eyes! They were pure white!

"All of you leave now!" Mu shouted barely managing to climb to his feet. "I'll hold him off long enough for you to escape!"

"But master Mu!"

"Shut up and go!" He roared pulling up his right sleeve revealing an array of complex tattoos. The other monks nodded hesitantly before running off leaving their master alone to confront the demon.

In all honesty Dove was interested in what this Monk hand in mind. Sure killing that monk wasn't necessary, but it wouldn't be a lesson if he let them all go scot free. They were trained in the spiritual arts; they should know when a demon is too much for them, even if he was hiding his true power. Also he was a little angry when Mu was hitting on Ryoko; he couldn't let such insults go without punishment.

"Come do your worst monk!" Dove taunted charging another Shiro Yaiba, grinning like a maniac. Even if killed him little by little, he loved fighting, it was in his nature.

Mu flexed his hand and braced himself. "Kaze no Reppuu," A vortex of spiritual winds blasted from Mu's palm pushing Dove and Ryoko backwards! The wind cut and ripped against their flesh leaving large gashes. On instinct Dove moved in front of Ryoko taking the full blunt of the attack. Gritting his teeth he flared his Youkai creating a solid white barrier around him and his mate and slowly began to push against the winds.

The closer Dove got the harsher the winds blew. He reached forward almost able to grab hold of the monk, but a blade wind flew by nearly severing his arm!

"Crap!" Dove cursed as his right arm hung loosely in the wind barely staying connected to his body. His sword slipped from his grasp and flew away with the winds. He let out another curse and flared his Youkai again this time not holding back. His power spirals upwards countering Mu's wind easily. The monk fell to his needs exhausted as Dove covered his mouth, blood seeping through his fingers.

Ryoko ran to her mate's side and caught him before he fell. She knew Dove's condition was getting worse, but this was much worse then she imagined. Despite the fight against Shilo taking place months ago, the wounds were still taking a heavy toll on Dove's body.

"Take it easy love, you can't strain yourself." She said carefully placing him against a nearby tree, Ryoko left to search for Dove's hallowing blade, knowing that if her mate were to keep going he would need the swords power, since it helps keep his powers in check. "I'll be right back." She promised.

She had to move quickly before more monks came to inspect what happened. Following Dove's scent she found the sword imbedded in a tree. Grabbing hold of the hilt she pulled with all her might easily freeing the blade. She half expected the sword to shock her since she wasn't its master, it didn't and she was glad for it. Last time someone other the Dove tried to pick up the sword they were struck with a bolt of lightning from the heavens. Shilo never touched the sword again after that.

As he waited for Ryoko to return, Dove couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. Being put in such a state because of a simple ningen? That was pathetic! If Shilo ever found out he would forever ridicule him. Not that he had forever to hear about it.

Dove touched the wound on his chest where Shilo had struck him with his _kagirinai no Kizu _(Eternal scar). A technique that literally left a scar that never healed, even now months after the fight he could feel the same pain he felt when it was first inflected.

Personally he didn't think Shilo even realized he used the attack. When that black aura over took his younger brother something seemed to change in him. He fought without concern for his own wellbeing taking attacks that would, should have killed him, but they didn't. The logical reasoning would suggest the black aura absorb all attacks.

"Whatever the case it's nothing I can change." He looked to the monk that had caused him so much trouble. He was having a hard time believe he could track them, let alone figure out he was demon on his own. The way they were following them suggested someone told him about their true nature, but whom?

With great effort Dove rose to his feet and stumbled over to where the monk lay. His wounds weren't healing as fast because of the spiritual energy in his system; it would take a few hours before he would be back to normal. In the meantime he wanted answers. Inhaling deeply he took in all scent on the monk, he was surprised to discover that one was familiar, the scent of the thief.

"Dove I got your sword." Ryoko announced appearing beside him. "We better get out of here, before more monks show up." He nodded in agreement and started to pull Mu off the ground. "What are you doing? Leave him! We got to go now!"

"He has the scent of the thief on him. We're taking him with us." Dove said matter of fact and hefted the monk over his shoulder. Ryoko huffed and helped him; both disappeared in a blur of speed just as another company of monks arrived on the scene.

-break

Battosai Kenshin, age 3200, a dragon Daiyoukai that defected from the Northern clans to the Western clans late in the civil war for certain reasons roughly 2000 year ago. He's served alongside with Inutaisho and Zolo Tquip and the other Daiyoukai under Shinjuku. He was well respected and shrouded in mystery because of his choice not to rule over a fief. Now along with Yura Tao and Kala Tquip he was on a mission to recover three runaway pups. To make up time they flew on his Youkai cloud, the whole time his two feline companions have been glaring holes into his back.

When he first took this mission he thought, he would going solo, it would much faster and easier for him to work alone. However Shilo said he wanted him to take Yura and Kala along with him.

The reasons being one was to give them more experience; with Hans position void it would be a great chance to test the two feline Youkai during a simple mission like this. During this time Kenshin was evaluate their decision making skills and situation awareness. Second was too see how they performed during the missions itself, although Shilo already knew the two personally he wanted a second opinion.

Now it wasn't that Kenshin wasn't happy to full fill his lord's orders, but he wished he didn't have to deal with the acute hatred the two felines felt towards him. Course he couldn't blame them, what with he did to them, but that was what… 500 years ago? He couldn't remember.

Meanwhile sitting at the back of the cloud Yura and Kala were projecting their displeasure for having to work with the dragon Youkai openly, still feeling the anger they felt the day the dragon ripped their hearts out… figuratively speaking.

They hated the way his fiery red hair blew in the wind, the X shaped scar on the left side of his face that made him look manlier despite his slender build. Ok so they didn't REALLY hate him, they still felt a small amount of feeling for the dragon, small being the key word. The two Felines let out a sigh as they remembered what happened so many years ago.

500 years ago they met the legendary dragon of the west. Kala met him when he was visiting her grandfather and challenged him to a duel. She lost of course. In fact it only took Kenshin a single move to defeat her, and he hit her with the back of his blade too to add insult to injury. So during the rest of his stay at her home she continued to challenge him and continued to lose, eventually this lead to her developing a crush on him and she vowed to make him her mate!

Likewise Yura also met Kenshin, though for her it was at her master's Dojo. Around this time Shilo was still gone on his world tour and she didn't have a sparring partner anymore. She was in the back practicing running at high speeds when she ran into Kenshin. Just like Kala she challenged Kenshin, except in her case it was racing instead of fighting. The dragon was known as the fastest warrior during the civil war and she wanted to prove her merit. Also like Kala she lost! A fricken cheetah! Needless to say this also leads her to develop a crush on the dragon.

Eventually this leads to them becoming rivals when they finally met at the annual mating ceremony in the southern lands. The two battled for the right to be Kenshin's mate for several hours in front of every noble in the land and when the fight came to a draw. Kenshin himself was given a rare opportunity; if he wanted he could have two mates. The two were eagerly waited his answer hoping he would choose one and be done, but not completely dismissing the idea of sharing. Well he took the third option and turned them both down, it was the most embarrassing night of the two's lives! After that they become friends and fashioned a common bond of displeasure for the dragon and the humiliation he caused them. In fact the only reason no one talked about what happened today was because of the Shilo and Aisha scandal.

In any case there was nothing they could do to change what happened, better to put the matter aside for now, because if they don't bring those pups back in one piece then Shilo will be the angry one. A word to the wise Shilo was not someone you want to have pissed at you. So the sooner they got those pups the better, which raises the question as to why they were flying when the pups were underwater.

"Hey asshole why are we still flying, shouldn't we be in the water looking for the pups?" Kala asked irritated.

"They have almost a day's lead on us, plus their using the currents so they'll have gotten twice as far. I imagine sooner or later the pups will group up with the mermaid pod by the time they reach Yamatai Island in the devil's sea." Kenshin answered. "We will arrive at the island ahead of them and intercept them, rather than spend hours searching the sea, or would you rather do that Kala? Here I thought Loins didn't like the water." Kala bristled at the Dragon's remark.

"Whatever you're in charge," The lioness scoffed.

Wanting to break the tense Yura butted in. "It's almost noon and we've been flying all morning, how much longer till you tire from using your cloud?" The cheetah asked, curious to how long a Daiyoukai can maintain the technique with passengers.

Kenshin stroke his chin and then shrugged. "Don't know never flew longer than five hours and that was alone. I speculate it will take us another day or so to reach Yamatai."

"So we could fall into the monster infested ocean at any time?" Kala gulped imaging the various creatures that are said to lurk beneath the waves. Gaint squids, sea Wyrms, whatever they had the home field advantage in the water, not even the scale armor Shilo gave them could even the playing field because none of them ever fought underwater!

"Relax," Kenshin said feeling the lion's unease, "I've fought a few deep seas nasties in my time." He said confidently.

"Have you ever fought an Orochi?" Yura asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

Kala answered, "Because there one trailing behind us and it looks pretty hungry." Kenshin turned to see if they were joking and turns out they weren't. Following behind them was a full grown Mizu Orochi.

"Of all the luck," He said clucking his tongue. Kenshin drew his sword before Kala and Yura could react. The two felines felt a sudden gust of wind as the Daiyoukai's sword was freed from its sheath and then sheathed again, Kenshin calmly walking to the front of the cloud.

"What are you doing? That thing is still coming at us!" Kala shouted getting in Kenshin's face. He simply grabbed her jaw and turned her head back in the diction of the Orochi, only now its heads were missing!

"It's taken care of, come let us continue before we lose more time." He said as the two feline fell to their knees awestruck at the dragon's power.

-Break

It was noon the latest Shilo has ever waked up in a long time. In any case waking up next to his mate was always a pleasure. Being demons they didn't require as much sleep as humans and other creatures. Still it was nice when they did sleep.

Right now he was on his way to check on Inutaisho to see how he was handling being in charge and ask if the Inu and any clues to the whereabouts of his father. The old man been missing since the bringing of the mating ceremony and now it's been over a week! At first Shilo thought he was handing the Miko situation personally, but after reading a report from Byakuya, who was assigned to handle the matter, it made him wonder what the his father was actually doing.

Well he would find out soon enough Shilo thought knocking on the doors to the study. After being granted entry he entered barely able to hold in his laugher at the sight of Inutaisho buried in paperwork.

"Good after noon Shilo, what brings you here?" The Inu greeted pushing a stack of paper out of the way so he could see. "I thought you were taking the day off to be with Aisha and Sheila." Inutaisho said remembering when Aisha practically come skipping down the hall telling him he was going to be acting as lord in Shilo's stead tomorrow, which left him more than a little confused when he asked Shilo about it later.

"Don't worry I won't be here long. I'm meeting Aisha out in the training fields for a sparring match in an hour. I'm just seeing how you were doing. Was there always this much paper work? I was sure I took care of most it last night." Shilo said confused. Where did it all come from?

Inutaisho nodded, "Yes you did and I thank you for that kindness. However all that you see here came in this morning. Most of them from the human lords, or I should say their heirs since Byakuya been killing off all the lords that Lady Mikakara listed. Many of them are saying this violates the human protection act. You know the law about the intelligent Youkai being able to hunt humans."

"I know the law." Shilo picked through some of the letters, skimming though them and discarding them. "Perhaps it would have been better to destroy the entire castle. In any case this was on behalf of the mikos if they have a problem then they need to address it to Mikakara not us. Besides they should have known better then to take miko's against their wills and start breeding them, their getting what they deserve." Shilo scoffed burning all of the documents with his Youkai. They weren't worth wasting time over.

"I doubt they'll see it that way, but let us move on to why you're really visiting me. I doubt you would delay meeting Aisha just to save me a few hours of paperwork." Inutaisho said knowingly.

Shilo grinned, "Yeah, I was wondering if you knew where my old man is. He's been gone for over a week now and hasn't told anyone where he was going. I know he has his privacy, but at the very least I would like to get an idea for how long he plans to be on 'vacation'."

The dog general sighed; he should have guessed Shilo would be curious about his father whereabouts. Well the he was going to be disappointed because he didn't know either.

"Look before you're father left, he told me he was going to visit an old friend. He didn't say where he was going or when he would be back. He didn't even tell me who he was visiting. All I know is that for all of the years I've known your father, he has disappeared like this only two times before. The first time was a few years after the civil war, and the second time was a little bit after you were born. He was gone for a few years, save no more than five."

"FIVE YEARS!" Shilo shouted at the top of his lungs. "What the hell was he doing for five years, who the hell is this old friend?" He demanded looking to the Inu for answers. Sadly Inutaisho could only shrug his shoulders, he didn't know either.

"Like I said I don't who they are or what they mean to your father, but to only visit them twice in his entire life of 4998 years is a very small amount of time." Inutaisho said trying to calm the wolf down. At times he wondered where Shilo got this personality from.

Taking a deep breath Shilo calmed himself. "Dad's almost 5000 years old?"

"Well how old are you really, 2020 right?" Shilo shrugged, he didn't keep track. "See everyone you learn something new every day."

Shilo slumped over the desk depressed. He didn't want to be in charge at all, let alone five or more years! "I guess so, but how many old friends does dad have left? He was born at the beginning of the civil war almost 6000 years ago right?" Shilo asked. Now that he thought about it he didn't much about his father's past. There were bits and pieces here there, but he never really heard about his friends or people he met when he was growing up safe for Inutaisho and Zolo.

Inutaisho rose to his feet and started looking through the bookshelves of the study for several minutes before finally finding what he was looking for. He came back with two objects, one was a scroll and the other was some a square canvas like he saw in Kagome's time, a photograph she called it, but how could something like that be here now?

Laying the scroll out on the table Inutaisho revealed a well detailed picture of his father and several others standing with him. "This is a portrait taken during the war. Here you see your father Shinjuku, next to him is me, the fellow here is lord Zolo, though he is a bit younger, the woman here is Sakuya the only female general at the time, that's Saito, and that's Kenshin. These are the people I would consider close friends to your father."

"Well I know he isn't going to visit Zolo, Saito, Kenshin or you, so that leaves Sakuya. Where is she?"

Inutaisho sighed sadly, "She's dead. Her remains are scattered somewhere out on the battlefield in the northern lands. However I don't think your father would go to visit her grave. She was still alive after his first visit, so that leave me to believe it maybe one of these people." He suggested placing the photograph or something similar to a photograph on top of the scroll.

Shilo inspected the photo. There stood his father in his youth, probably no bigger than Rin, behind him was his grandfather Shinto, next to him was a very young Zolo with green hair, a green haired woman beside him, next to her was another woman with dark tanned skin and brown hair, and a tanned man with scars all over his torso and face. They were Shinto's generals after the defeat of Black Soul, however there was another figure in the photo, a woman with scarlet red hair and brown eyes, and if Shilo didn't know better he would say she was human?

"Who's this woman here?" He asked the Inu pointing to the red haired woman in the photo.

Inutaisho shrugged, "I don't know it was before I met you're father, so only he or someone from the time would know which leaves Zolo as your only option."

More questions than answers there sure was a lot of that going around lately. The witch blade is stolen by a mysterious woman, A Dragon blade forger named Ro Tquip is found in Egypt, the same woman appears in Egypt and now his father disappears. How was all of this connected? Who was Shihime? What did she want? These questions plagued Shilo as did many others, it felt like he was missing something vital, something that could make sense of all this.

The look on Shilo's face was one that Inutaisho knew well. The young wolf had the same look on him when he was curious about the outside world and ventured off without so much as a word to anyone. It reminded Inutaisho when he was so focus on his work that he neglected his own sons, he didn't want Shilo to make the same mistake and start putting work ahead of family.

"In any case Lord Shilo I believe you have a meeting with Lady Aisha, best to not keep her waiting." Inutaisho reminded causing Shilo to nearly jump out of his seat. He only had ten minutes before he was supposed to meet Aisha! She was going to skin him alive if he showed up late!

"Thanks for the chat Inutaisho, I got to go!" Shilo exclaimed sprinting out of the room in a red blur. Inutaisho chuckled at the sight and returned to his work. He wanted to finish early so he could spend some time with his own mate.

-break

Aisha stood out in the middle of an open field fuming. Shilo was late again! This was just like when they would sneak off to meet when they were younger; it seemed no matter what she always ended up waiting for the basterd! She even put on her old training outfit for the occasion, it was a little tighter then she remembered.

The black and white skin tight outfit was based off what the members of the Taijiya village wore minus covering her arms and legs along with metal gauntlets and boots with leather guards placed on her shoulders and thighs. It wasn't the sturdiest armor, but it worked. Aisha especially liked the gauntlets and boots, since Shilo was the one to give them to her. They were made of super light metal that she forgets the name of, but other than providing additional protection they also acted as her weapons, Byakko's gotai.

Using her Youkai she could charge the Gauntlets and boots to launch powerful energy attacks or enhance her over all attack and defensive powers. In addition to that the Byakko increased her overall speed and strength, playing well with her hand to hand combat style.

Like the other clans there were specific forms of fighting that the Shirotora exceled at above the rest, such as spear, dagger and claw. Well the Kane clan held the title for being the best sword wielders, they lacked when it came to fighting barehanded. The southern firebirds were best known for their unorthodox weapons, like fans and whips. The Northern dragon clans were the best archers and heavy weapon users.

In any case Aisha loved the thrill of fighting with her hands, especially today when she pounds Shilo's skull in for being late! "Hurry the hell up!" Aisha roared fiercely. Actually causing some leaves to fall from their branches from the force of the roar.

A twig snapped in the forest, catching her attention; she took her stance moving on the balls of her feet for more agility. Form the wood emerged a familiar head of red hair, her mate Shilo, dressed in similar clothes and armor that he wore when they first met, black pants and red chest armor with some black details of course; it seemed he got his fitted. Makes sense he put on a lot more muscle in 500 years, not that she was complaining.

"Sorry I'm late." Shilo said scratching his head nervously, "Lost track of time when I was visiting Inutaisho, but I'm here now and ready to go." He grinned as a dark aura engulfed his hand as he reached into the ground and pulled Teszanga free from its dimensional sheath. The black anchor shaped blade and scythe gleamed in the sunlight as Shilo did a few practice swings. "You ready to go love?" He taunted.

Aisha smirked and shook her head, some days she wondered why she mated this Baka, but if she had to guess it was his charm and the fact he kept things interesting. "I was ready an hour ago." White and green youkai glowed around Aisha's hands and feet. "I hope you haven't gotten rusty from sitting behind that desk."

"Come and find out!" Shilo swung Teszanga launching a wave of black youkai that zigzagged at random tearing up the landscape. He then threw the scythe end in a sweeping motion as Aisha jumped to avoid the first attack, her feet getting tangled in the chain. "Gotcha!" He declared reeling her in closer.

Grunting Aisha dug her in her heels into the earth to stall for time, when she got a better idea. Charging her feet with Youkai she launched herself at Shilo, fist cocked back she landed a solid hit right in her mates face! The force of the blow made him stumble, but he didn't fall, that's when she realized her mistake! She forgot to infuse her fists with Youkai!

"Crap!" She cursed struggling to get out the chain, but only succeeding to get more tangled. Shilo recovered from the attack and raised to his full height, which was at least a head taller her. A small bruise on his cheek was the only indication that he had been hit.

"That hurt," he muttered cracking his neck. "Have you been lifting boulders in your spare time or something? If I remember correctly you had to charge you're fist with youkai to do any damage before."

Aisha scoffed, "Same could be said for you, when did you get so smart? Using the first attack as a diversion to throw me off balance, so you could wrap me up with the chain, not you're normal method of fighting."

"We all change with time. Plus I got a lot of experience after my journey around the world." Shilo smiled as did Aisha. "So you done warming up yet love? Or do you need more time."

"Let me think…" Aisha kicks Shilo's knee with a fully charged Youkai kick causing him to loosen his grip on Teszanga, creating enough slack in the chain for her to break free. She leaps away spinning in the air and landing on her feet. She grins playfully, "Yeah I'm ready to start playing seriously, how about you?"

Changing Teszanga into a bow Shilo takes aim as he draws the bow full length. "Yeah, I'm ready." Shilo let the youkai arrow fly, Aisha skillfully dodging the attack and rushing in close delivering three solid punches into Shilo's rib cage! He grunted shaking off the attack as best he could, but his mate hits hard!

"Teszanga change back!" Teszanga reshaped into its standard form except without the chain and Scythe. Shilo grabbed the gaint blade with both hands and swung with all his might! Aisha ducked under the attack again, the tree line behind her gone, taking advantage of her speed she attacks Shilo's exposed side again, this time making the wolf stumble.

However before she could leap away Aisha was entangled in Teszanga's chain again! "What the hell!" She cursed as Shilo jerked the chain pulling her in closer. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer so their faces were almost touching. She tried to break free from the chains but they had firm, with a sigh she gave up.

"I win," he said smiling, "What's my prize?"

She was panting, they both were, and sweat was rolling down their bodies from their workout. She breathed in his scent resting her head in the crook of her neck. This brought back so many memories.

Aisha grinned coyly, "You win the honor of washing my back, since it because of you that I'm so sweaty."

Shilo amused raised a brow, "Just your back?" He asked curiously releasing her from the chain.

Aisha started walking away swaying her hips seductively grinning as she called over her shoulder, "Come and find out."

Break—

Author's note

Gonna end it here. Sorry for the delay I caught a cold while editing the chapter it slowed me up a bit. Anyways I believe I've already announced the up and coming edition the Red Soul series. There are hints to the next story in this chapter, feel free to guess which manga and character will be used. As always this is voluntary thing you don't have to do it, just like reviewing. I do like hearing from you guys and gals, so keep it coming please.

A little bit about this chapter. You'll notice Kagome and co weren't in it. I don't often leave Kagome out of the story, but since the chapter is literary the day after the last one I didn't think it was vital for her to be in it, since she's just traveling right now. She will appear in the next chapter and don't worry I won't focus too much on her traveling as that would get repetitive. But she isn't going to teleport from point A to B either.

We also get an update on what Dove and Ryoko are doing and we'll be hearing from them more often. Plus You can probably guess who Mu an ancestor of.

Kenshin probably could have been introduced better; it was the best I could come up with at the time.

Writing the dialog for Shilo and Inutaisho was a little difficult cause they haven't gotten much time together, but I think it turned at alright for the most part. I also wanted to show everyone how Shilo and Aisha act as couple. We see them argue and fight, but I wanted to show you what they do for fun and how they act when their alone. Also we'll be seeing a bit more a Sheila too, but she's still a baby, so there's not much I can do with her right now.

That's all for now good night!


	32. Chapter 32

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 32: Yamatai

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

-break

Deep beneath the waves of the Pacific Ocean, Kagome and company weaved their way through the traitorous rocks that surrounded the island of Yamatai, home to the Independent Sea wolf clan, ruled by Nure Umioka.

The reason they needed to stop at Yamatai is purchase special herbs to help the mermaids during their pregnancy period. Already several of the mermaids have shown symptoms of morning sickness, or sea sickness as they called it, forcing the mermaid pod to slow its pace. This is why it took them four days to reach the island when normally it only took two.

The cause of this problem is the fact the mermaid left a week later than usual screwing up their normal cycle. They were being pretty nice about it, but it was clear whose fault it was for this Kagome emitted mournfully.

She could debate the fact that it was Shilo who forced the mermaids to delay their departure, but he only did that because he was helping Lilith, and Lilith was only trying to help her own people. The saying no good deed goes unpunished echoed though her mind. No matter how good the deed, the means to accomplish the said deed burdened to those involved, whether they wanted to be or not.

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't think about that stuff when it was too late to change it. All she could now was keeping moving forward.

Her eyes fell on Sesshomaru, who since the beginning of this trip has been giving her the cold shoulder, another problem she had to deal with. More than likely he was mad about her rejecting his mating, and then defeating him in front of everyone, though in her option it was more of a draw since she passed out. In any case she hurt his ego. His boarding aptitude reminded her of Inuyasha.

"What do you do to appease an angry male Inu?" She wondered aloud, "With Inuyasha it was so simple, just say sit and give him a good tongue lashing and then butter him up with an apology." Kagome grinned remembering the many arguments between her and the Hanyou. Some of them were over the stupidest things sometimes. "Course this is Sesshomaru, not Inuyasha, I doubt some sweet words or even a subjection necklace will help me here." Kagome sighed, knowing taking such actions would only further anger the Inu. She looked towards the other males of the group, perhaps Hans or Ishimaru may be of help. With that thought in mind Kagome moved to Hans's side first, since he was older and mated. He would probably have more experience in these matters, plus Ishimaru was also partly responsible for Sesshomaru's current mood. She wasn't sure if the elder Inu would help or make things worse, since he loves to tease his younger brother so much.

"Is there something I can help you with Kagome-hime." Hans asked as she approached.

Kagome nodded, "Yes you can Hans. I was wondering if a female Youkai say insulted a male Youkai's honor what could she do apologize." Hans raised a brow and followed her line of sight towards Sesshomaru and resisted the urge to sigh.

"Is this about what happened between you and Sesshomaru, because if it is let me tell you this, DO NOT APOLOGIZE!" Hans said sternly causing Kagome to blink in confusion. "You were a female defending herself against a suitor you didn't want. The fact Sesshomaru lost is his own fault. You shouldn't feel sorry about that. I know you're very kind hearted Kagome, but apologizing about defeating someone in battle is the most insulting thing you could do to them, because it says you pity them. If there is one thing men, especially men like Sesshomaru hate to be seen as other than weak, it's being pitied by the enemy. The best thing to do is leave him alone and let him sort himself out. Don't bother asking Ishimaru either because he'll tell you the same thing, so just leave Sesshomaru alone for now."

That did make sense she guessed, if it was her she wouldn't want to be pitied either for losing. "Thank Hans; I'll take that to heart."

"You're welcome Kagome-hime."

"That being said," Kagome said, "Will you stop calling me hime? You're technically my uncle right?"

Hans blinked before bursting out laughing. "Yes, yes I am! To be honest it completely slipped my mind. So I am I assume its Kagome-mei (Mei =niece) now or would you prefer just Kagome?"

"It's still a little too formal…" Kagome grins, "But that's just way you are Uncle Hans."

"So I am," Hans looks around to see the mermaids closing into a tighter group and notices the incline of sand leading to what could only be a shoreline. "Seem we've arrived at our first destination. We'll have to finish our chat later, come on let's move towards the front."

"Ok," Kagome replied chasing after the orange wolf. Sesshomaru tailing silently behind her.

-break

At the front of the mermaid pod they found Sanko, Lilith, and Ishimaru at together surrounding someone in the field position. Upon closer inspection they saw it was Minami, pale and utterly exhausted. Small chunks of green floated in the water around her making Kagome cringe as a piece floated by her.

"Sea sickness," She asked and receiving a nod from Sanko. Having seen many mermaids fall to the symptoms already, it shouldn't be a shock to see Minami suffering from it too, but it's hard imagine someone who seemed to energetic an hour ago be reduced to this.

Another thing about sea sickness is that unlike morning sickness that comes and goes, sea sickness stays till one consumes the herbs necessary to relief the symptoms.

"Kagome…" Minami said weakly urging her closer. "Please go in my place and get the herbs. Our leader is already sick and no one else has the status to enter the city easily, so please get the herbs." She begged clenching her stomach. A merman swam up and helped Minami to where the rest of the mermaids were leaving the six alone.

"What did she mean about no one having the status?" Kagome asked.

Ishimaru answered, "Yamatai is a ruled under an independent clan. One that is not associated with the four major clans or any of their allies. They are able to maintain this independent status do the fact Yamatai controls the largest export for rare herbs and medicine. This gives them a bit of lavage over the larger clans in the trading department. However do to certain trade laws, if a lord or say a princess wishes to enter the island without going through the dozen of security checkpoints, which can take several hours to days, they can."

"How is that fair to those who wait for days?" Kagome barked angrily.

He shrugged, "I never said it was fair, but that the way it is. The law was made during a time when all four major clan lords were making the treaty after the civil war and that ended a little over 2000 year ago and the chances of them changing it are slim to none."

"Politics aside Kagome we need to get those herbs as soon as possible," Sanko interjected, "Sea sickness lowers the immune system making mermaids more prone to diseases. Plus it'll be quicker for us to move about the city with your status, than it will for the mermen, who will be busy tending to the sick and protecting them against predators. I don't know about you, but I can't fight very well underwater, so we might as well go to land where we can do some good."

Kagome sighed; it wasn't right use her title like this, but what chose they have? "Minami and the others wouldn't be having this problem they didn't have to wait for us right?" Sanko nods, "Alright just this once."

-break

In streets of Yamatai the group swam down the many streams scattered along the cities major roads. The stream streets where a work project to help water youkai, such as mermaids, who don't have legs move around the city.

The city itself was huge! There were three sections of the city. The first tier was the import export station, basically the warehouse district; the second tier was the merchant's district as well as the housing district for the commoners, and the third and final tier as the Noble district, where the Umioka clan castle stood over the city.

Currently Kagome and the others were in the merchant's district to hunt down and purchase as much Mushinshi herb as they could. It was the herb that could help the mermaids sea sickness and the last batch of the season as already been distributed to the local venders the foreman at the warehouse told them. Meaning they had to split up and search the city for the venders.

"Alright here's what we're going to do," Hans said taking charge, "Kagome and Sanko will take the upper merchant's district and remember to act properly with your title Kagome. Lilith and Ishimaru will take the middle district and Sesshomaru and I will take the lower district. I've divided up our money evenly, try to barter if you can, but get as much Mushinshi herb as you can, if necessary make a loan on the clans name. We have over 200 mermaids that need the herbs, so let's move out!" He ordered and they scattered to their assigned locations.

"Hans sure is good at giving orders." Kagome commented as her and Sanko swam up stream to the upper district. The higher they traveled the nicer the building and shops looked compared to the rest of the city.

"He is the head of castle security and head assassin; it's his job to give orders." Sanko replied taking care to avoid oncoming traffic. "Plus he was taught under Zolo, that old coot is really good at telling others what to do. Personally I think he gets off on it."

Kagome was really starting to wonder if she was the only one who hasn't met Zolo, because it sounds like everyone knows him. "I hear his name a lot, but what's Zolo like?" Sanko laughed heartily, a first since the mating ceremony.

"That old man, is the most stubborn pain in the ass to ever live and he know it too. He enjoys teasing people, especially those younger than him, which is everybody." Sanko smiled remembering her encounter with the old Daiyoukai. She was only ten years old at the time, making it nearly forty years ago when she met him. She shuttered, remembering what else happened forty years ago that dark cold stormy night, the night her mother was killed.

"Sanko, Sanko are you alright?" Kagome asked concerned for her friend. It seemed like the Neko hanyou was about to return to her former self only to become distant again. Never before has she wanted more then to go back and throttle that basterd fox for what he did to her friend.

Sanko snapped too and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine, just some bad memories."

"Do you want to talk to me about it? I'm a very good listener." Kagome smiled warmly grabbing the Hanyou's hand. "Please I want to help you."

"It's ok, but thank you Kagome." Sanko removed her hand from Kagome's grasp. "I just need to wait for it to fade away again."

Kagome frowned, "If you say so, the offers always there."

They swam silently from there on, but knowing that she had her friend by her side gave Sanko more strength. Even as more images of a large black monster rising out of the ocean flooded her mind.

-break

Back in the ocean Rin, Jade, and Tophi rested on a sand bar wondering how they were going to get past the checkpoints surrounding the city. They knew Kagome and the other were inside thanks to Tophi's sonar. Her ability to track in the water has carried them this far and maybe the key to getting past security, if they were caught they would be severely punished.

"What if me and Rin use our status to get us in? My mother told me about the treaty between Umioka and the major clans, we would be able to enter the city without having to worry about getting caught by the guards." Jade suggested, but Tophi shook her head no.

"Can't do that," Tophi said gruffly ripping apart her lunch vulgarly. She hated fish, but it was the only thing to eat in the ocean. Rin stared curiously at her friend well Jade huffed. "And why can't we do that Tophi?" The hybrid asked hotly.

The blind wolf spat the bone of her meal into the ocean and answered. "Cause nobody knows you're princess yet. Rin is labeled as Kagome's daughter, and well Kagome's name has spread through the land thanks to the incident in the southern lands and at the mating ceremony, nobody really knows anything about her except that she's strong, Shilo's daughter and next in line to take over the Kane clan. No one knows she has a pup and Shilo's has had Hans make sure it stays that way."

"But those guys at the ceremony…" Jade began, but Tophi interrupted her.

"Were from the western lands, what I'm saying is that outside the western nobles, Rin is just a rumor, and guards of an independent clan like the Umioka won't believe an unconfirmed rumor." Tophi explained, "You Jade do not even officially exist as far as the public is concerned, plus your mother is the runaway princess, no offence, but no one is going to let a rogue princess who broke away from her clan keep her trading privileges, let alone someone claiming to be her daughter."

Jade huffed annoyed, "Fine so you do you think we should do?"

"You two stay here and I sneak into the city. Alone I can probably get by undetected." Tophi said confidently making Jade grit her teeth. The smirk on the blind wolf's face didn't help matters any.

"Why you," Jade fumed wanting to throttle the blind wolf. When she got an idea! "Rin what do you think? Should Tophi go in alone?"

No matter what Tophi was Rin's shadow and bodyguard, unless ordered she can't leave her charges side. Rin however had her own plan.

"It's too dangerous for Tophi to go alone, but we aren't trained like she is either." Rin said analyzing the situation, much how Sesshomaru would; she looked at the resources available to her and formed a plan. Below she could saw a large line of good being imported into the city at a much faster rate than the others. Meaning they were already inspected or the product is in such a big demand that there was no time to check them, either way that would their way in. "Tophi doesn't need to sneak us into the city, she just needs to get us there." She said pointing to one of the cargo barges. "You think you can do that?"

Tophi blinked and looked at her, "Tell me us it is and I can." Why couldn't they remember she can't see!

"Oh right," Rin sweat dropped, "Feel in the water for the fastest moving supply line that's where we need to go."

"Got it," Releasing a plus of Youkai, Tophi felt the information feed back to her and grinned evilly. "There's hole in their patrol we can sneak through, but only if you guys can keep up."

"Just don't swim head first into the barge." Jade teased jumping into the water, Rin and Tophi behind her.

-break

In another part of the ocean Kala dressed in aquatic scale armor, minus the top, swam towards the reported location of the mermaid pod Kagome and the other were traveling with. All the while seething over the fact that she was one who was forced to be in the water after an incident that destroyed their aquatic scale armor safe for hers, because she was the only one wearing it at the time, expect for the top of course which was destroyed.

"Damn shark youkai," She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. She was a lion, lions hate water! Of course since she already had the armor on she couldn't take it off or it would be rendered useless. Still checking the mermaid pod for the pups was better than standing in line to enter the city, which they have been doing for the past three days!

Passing by the barge line she spotted three shadowy figures moving in the water out of the guards notice. She swam closer and grinned when she spotted the three pups!

"Gotcha," She said triumphantly about to detain the three when an armored hand clamped down on her shoulder! Out of instinct she grabbed the offending hand, swam over her attacker's head painfully twisting his arm and bashed his skull against a nearby rock. When the adrenalin left her system she found herself holding the body of and unconscious Umioka guardsman. Not good.

"Oh crap…" Kala cursed, but then thought about what her grandfather Zolo said "Don't let a good opportunity pass you by." So stripping the guard of his armor and uniform and tucking him inside a small cave move beside the barges towards the city. She lost track of the ones the pups jumped and would have to search for them when it was safe. "Yura and Kenshin better hurry up otherwise we'll lose them."

-break

Speaking of the cheetah and dragon they were just getting through the final checkpoint. Their patience has finally paid off and they were free to explore the city, safe for the noble district, neither Yura nor Kenshin had the requirements to enter. Kenshin being a defector from the northern clans had his trade rights rendered invalid, considering if he even had them beforehand.

In the world of politics being a known warrior didn't get you much unless you were associated with a clan. The same is in Yura case who is from a lesser noble clan wasn't allowed trade rights. Even though the Tao clan had strong ties to the Tquip clan she wasn't allowed trade rights either.

Kenshin shook his head ridding those unimportant thoughts from his mind. He didn't defect from the north to the west for trade rights. The kindness lord Shinjuku showed him by even allowing him to join was thanks enough, even when he was found practically dead on the road and could be an assassin.

Quite an exciting life he's hand to say the least. Ran away from his own kinsmen, fought in the civil war, survived, granted a position of respect and power even though he didn't want it, and finally he got to meet her… Thinking about it now perhaps it was time to come clean to the two felines. There are reasons he did things the way he did, and he was sorry he had to play the role of the uncaring asshole, but it was to protect his loved one.

"Yura a word if you don't mind," Kenshin said locking arms with the Cheetah as they entered the city streets.

"What is it?" She asked suspicious of the dragon's behavior. He's been acting strange since they started this trip and the closer they got to Yamatai the more frustrated or more irritated he become. Not at them although the way Kala kept arguing with him could be case, whatever it maybe he was ready to talk about it finally.

Clearing his throat Kenshin began with a word he uses rarely. "Sorry, about the mating ceremony 500 years ago. To be honest I was unaware of Kala's and you're rivalry for my affections at the time. I will tell you that my Rejection of both of you was not to harm you intentionally, but I did it so I could protect the one I cared most about."

"You mean?" Kenshin nodded, "Yes I was already mated when I met you two 500 years ago."

"If that's the case why did you keep it a secret? What's the big deal of you were mated?" Yura asked confused. This wasn't making scene why would someone lie about being mated? Most Youkai are able to tell if someone is mated or not, so what would be the point… unless she was someone that would cause a lot of outrage, but after the Shilo Aisha incident who could top that?

She was curious now, that much was obvious, might as while finish the puzzle for her. "Koaru Tanuki Taijiya is her name." Kenshin whispered. Perhaps the open ocean would have been a better spot to explain, but he blamed that on his sense of timing. Plus if he was lucky Yura would tell Kala for him. She was the more reasonable of the two.

"Koaru Tanuki Taijiya… Wait, wait, wait, you're mated to a Hanyou? Lord Lugon's daughter no less?" Yura exclaimed before Kenshin hushed her. This was a secret for a reason.

When she was calm down, he took his hand off her mouth and spoke, "No she's just a Hanyou. Although Lord Lugon has had multiple Hanyou children over the years, she is not one of them, but I suppose you wouldn't know that Hanyou's without a surname are allowed to take the name Taijiya."

"So then the Tanuki means… you mated a Raccoon dog!" Yura burst out trying to control her laugher, which was easy after Kenshin's glare.

"I'm not ashamed," He said proudly, "I love my mate, besides were two of kind me and her."

"Two of a kind," Yura wondered perplexed before it hit her! "You're!"

"That's enough for today I think, come on we have a mission to finish." He said walking away.

-break

In the lower merchant's district Hans walked alone down a dark alleyway. He and Sesshomaru found the herb shop and purchased what they could from the vender, but because of the high demand and low stock prices were outrageous. In order to pay for the herbs they had to spend all of their money and then some. Shilo would be getting the bill in a matter of days.

Since the need for the herbs was so dire he sent Sesshomaru back with the merchants employees to the mermaids to start disputing the medicine, well he took care of another matter. Ever since they entered the city Hans felt a certain presence, like someone was watching them. Those feelings keep growing as they went about their mission.

That is why he was here in this alley waiting for whomever it was to attack him. Much to his pleasure they didn't make him wait as dozens of shadowed beings emerged from the walls around him.

"Agymah," Hans declared letting his opponents know he knew about them. "Shilo gave me the jest of things. You guys are assassins for Chike or whatever his name is. The lackeys of the man were going to take out. Well I must say you are lousy assassins." He deadpanned shaking his head disapproving. "What a joke! Assassins are to kill their target before they know what hits them and here you guys are just sitting there listening to me monologue. Well I guess I can't blame you for that since it's my trap that's keeping you still."

On the ground was a large runic circle with Germanic and kanji symbols. "Like it? It's something that I created using magic from my homeland and the stuff they use here. I call it Schicht-Kreis (layer-circle), it has many different uses, attack, defense, bind, and even buff, but why am I taking time to explain this to you? You probably can't understand a word I'm saying and the same goes for me, so let's skip the interrogation and move onto execution. _Schicht-Kreis: direkter Einfluss _(Direct impact)" Red rune circles appeared beneath each Agymah an invisible force pieced through the shadow assassins chest spraying blood everywhere!

"Tch hardly a challenge, but I guess I should warn the others as soon as I can. I doubt they would come all this way with just small fry like these basterds, but who will they go after next?" Hans wondered thinking about what he would do. "Judging by their attack on me their attacking everyone, but I amuse they'll attack with someone more powerful to kill Lilith by their logic take her out we lose our motivation for going to Egypt. I guess the question is what should I do? Mission wise protecting Lilith would be the key since she is the only who knows the desert, but Kagome is the princess she would take priority no matter the mission. What to do…"

-break

Authors note

Sorry for being late guys, kind of rough times right now, what with being sick, but thankfully I'm over that now, and Now I have to deal with finding a new place to live and several other things. I will also amit that this chapter was hard to write. I did a lot of rewriting In beginning and ended up redoing half of the chapter and the fact its Easter weekend so my schedule gets a little mess up with family gathering and stuff.

As aways I like to hear you're comments and review and suggestions and I hope to get the next chapter out in a more timely fashion and much better written if possible. Have a good day or night!


	33. Chapter 33

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 33: awakened heritage

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

-break

Mission accomplished! Kagome eagerly swam through the currents of the river streets of Yamatai with Sanko at her side, several leather pouches full of high quality Mushinjiki herb strapped to the Hanyou's thigh. At Sanko's urging she brought the high quality herbs, which were higher priced, but more potent, meaning it would take less for the desired effects then it would with a poorer herb. They even still had a little money left over, which was even better because Kagome thought it was time that Sanko and her do a little girl bonding, and the best way to do that was to go shopping! And the clothing shop on the corner was the perfect spot.

"Hey Sanko let's go over there for a bit," Said Kagome pointing at the store. Sanko frowned, it was a detour in their mission, but she couldn't refuse a request from her mistress. Course her and Kagome didn't act like a normal master and Shadow, they were friends, and friends were on equal terms right? A tingle of doubt filled the hanyou mind, snuffing her courage to speak against Kagome.

"As you wish," Sanko replied hopping up the edge of the river road. Their mermaid tails reverting to legs the moment they exited the water. Now they only had an hour before the aquatic armor would loss its power, they needed to be back in the water before then.

Eagerly Kagome dragged Sanko into the clothing store and began browsing through their sections of kimono. She wanted to find something for Sanko, a Kimono maybe, like the one Sango wore over her demon slayer suit. No, that wouldn't work, she didn't want Sanko to be Sango, though they were very similar they were different persons and she wanted a genuine friendship with the hanyou, not a replace meant for her lost friend.

"Pick anything you like Sanko I'll pay." Kagome said jiggling the bag of coins playfully, "And don't worry about the price." She added knowing the hanyou would probably pick the cheapest thing she could find. Money didn't matter to her she just wanted to get her friend something nice. Since it was obvious that no one else has.

Swallowing hard Sanko picked through the racks of Kimonos unsure of what she should be looking for, since she's never actually gone clothes shopping before. All of her clothes she's had to make herself, since her damn nudist of a father, refused to purchase any clothes for her! She had to make due with animal skins and hand me downs from the other villagers to make the barest essentials of clothing.

Ten minutes pasted and Sanko has still yet to find anything, and Kagome was content watching her from the front of the store. In fact Kagome seemed happy that she was taking her time. Weird thought the Hanyou as she moved to another section of the store. This place was much larger then it looked on the outside.

"Ok, if I don't know what I want then I'll just find something practical and comfortable." Sanko reasoned searching moving to the next rack of kimonos. These were different from the others in the store, they were made from silk like the rest, but they were cut much shorter than the others. Making her wonder if they would provide any real concealment. Still the blue and gold kimono was very tempting…

"You should get that!" Kagome exclaimed sneaking up from behind.

Sanko felt her heart jump into her throat as she comically patted her chest to ease her frantic heart rate. "Please don't do that Kagome!" The miko simply smiled mischievously and pulled the kimono from the rack. "What are you doing? I never said I wanted that one." Sanko sputtered embarrassed for liking the skimpy kimono.

"You're eyes tell the truth Sanko and there's nothing wrong with wanting to look good," Kagome smiled reassuringly. She ran around in her skirt in the feudal era for three years in an indirect way to woo Inuyasha when her feeling were still of the romantic variety. Even if the majority of people mistook her for something other than a wondering miko, she added bitterly; remembering several villagers' remarks. "Besides if you wear you're battle suit underneath it'll cover the rest for you."

She did have point, but still, "It's impractical, it's not sturdy enough to be armor." Sanko pointed out, but her resistance was fading, she really did want the kimono.

"So what if it is?" Kagome asked and received no answer. "Think of it this way Sanko it'll help you blend in more with the humans, than running around in a skin tight battle suit."

"I suppose it's not completely impractical," Sanko said emitting defeat. Kagome lead her to the store clerk, who looked over joyed by their purchase. Meaning it had to be expensive.

"That will be 5 gold coins." He said sweetly as Sanko's eyes bulged out of their sockets. 5 gold! That was enough to rent an inn for an entire year! And Kagome handed it over without so much batting an eye! "Thank you for your business please comes again," Said the shop keeper as they walked away.

-break

Kagome eyed Sanko as they made their way back to the river road. The Hanyou's eyes just didn't seem to want to go back into her head as she stared at the piece of silk in her hands. Normally Kagome agree that was too much money to spend on luxury item, but with the amount of money Shilo had given them she didn't think there was any real lost. Actually in retrospect money to an immortal being was probably worthless, considering they had forever to accumulate it. This made her wonder if Sesshomaru, the one in her original time not the one here, had survived to the modern world and was now still living like a king of some company. Knowing him it would probably be something like Inu corps, or perhaps Rin tech, maybe something like… Kota industries… holy crap he did have a company! HE built her house! She even saw a poster with his face on it though without the demonic marking and his hair was black and not silver, but it was still Sesshomaru. Now that was freakily.

"Kagome, Kagome are you alright?" Sanko asked waving her hand in front of her eyes. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," Kagome smiled brightly, it was actually kind of funny, if Sesshomaru, the older one from her time, built her house. The thought of it was enough to make her laugh at the irony; it seemed no matter where she was demons followed her. "Really I am," She assured the hanyou while wiping tears from her eyes; this was too funny, "I just made a very surprising discovery."

"What did you discover?" The hanyou asked integrated.

Kagome shook her head, still smiling and barely managing to hold in her giggles, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Enough about me how do you like you're new Kimono?"

Blushing Sanko held the silk fabric against her chest. "It's very nice, great in fact! This is the nicest thing anyone on has gotten for me in my entire life!" Sanko excitedly exclaimed. "Thank you very much Kagome."

"It's no problem, if I had the time and skill I would have made something myself, unfortunately I'm a clumsy with a needle." Kagome emitted embarrassed. She tried sewing in high school, but ultimately sewn the blanket she was making to her uniform and ended up having to tear the sleeve off and have her mother sewn on a new one. "Do you feel like talking about what's bothering you yet?" Asked Kagome causing Sanko to stiffen, "On second thought never mind, if it's still too soon, I suppose my pestering isn't helping is it?"

Sanko shook her head, "No, it's sweat that you care so much, a bit smothering, but sweat." She smiled. "I suppose it's better to get it over with then let it drag out. You see a… LOOK OUT!" Sanko pushed Kagome out of the way as several arrows flew by them. Snatching a Shiraikotsu from her belt Sanko threw the mini boomerang with deadly speed and accurately at their assaulters. A shadowed form fell to the ground in a heap, but several more took its place.

"Damn how did I not notice them?" Sanko cursed getting Kagome behind cover as more arrows rained down on them. A shining ball of Reiyoukai glowed in the miko wolf's hand as she launched the purifying ball at high speeds, frying another enemy to ashes.

"Doesn't matter now, but who are they?" Kagome yelled blasting another shadow; he burned to ashes before he touched the ground.

"Whoever they are they're going to regret messing with us!" Sanko grabbed her other Shiraikotsu, throwing both and wiping out a large number of shadows, causing the lot of them to flee.

Sanko and Kagome positioned themselves back to back, waiting for the next strike from their foes, but after a minute nothing happened they separated alert and watchful to their surroundings. Sheathing her weapons Sanko gestured for Kagome to follow her, moving quickly through the alleyways, keeping sure to stay out of sight. Moving on land would be the best choice till they need to reenter the water. Hopefully they would find Hans, he was the one carrying all of their weapons and gear; at the very least they might run into Ishimaru and Lilith and have safety in numbers, till they figured out who their enemy was.

Turning the corner Kagome felt something latch on to her ankle, she looked down to see iron sand encased around her foot! "The hell?" she blasted the sand with Reiyoukai, but it didn't have any effect!

"Don't worry I got it!" Sanko assured her slashing the iron sand with her claws, but to no avail, the sand quickly reformed as if nothing happened. "Damn what is this?"

"Sanko look out!" Yelled Kagome as a large flaming ox charged at the Hanyou smashing her though the walls of several buildings. Two figures appeared from the shadows; their aura was much stronger than their previous attackers and they dressed differently.

Both were male, one taller than the other, the shorter of the two wore a white Egyptian skirt and vest, with more gold and jewelry, then she would ever have, several necklaces similar to Lilith hung form his neck. The taller male was clad in a strange combination of rags, armor and bandages, like some haphazard mummy, his face was covered with a Shemagh, leaving only his piercing red eyes visible.

"This is the target Mr. Geb?" The taller man asked the shorter man. Geb pulled a scrap of paper from his pouch looking between it and Kagome.

"No, this is not the one. Her eyes and hair color are all wrong. Those damn Agymah are not only weak, but color blind too!" Geb seethed fondling with one of his many necklaces. "You girl! You have been traveling with our quarry, Lilith Ra, where is she?"

These guys were after Lilith? That should have been obvious considering Geb's Egyptian man skirt, but why hadn't Shilo or anyone told them they were being trailed by assassins? Well… considering the Agymahs strength, Shilo, if he knew of them probably wouldn't have classified them as a threat. However these guys, or rather the tall guy, gave her the willies! There was something about him that screamed dangerous in her mind, rather than the shorter Geb.

"Not answering huh, Solf why don't you make her a little more cooperative?" Geb ordered the taller man.

Solf seems to sigh as he slowly raised his hand, muttering how this wasn't part of their contract, but continued on anyway. He slowly closed his hand; Kagome wondered what he was doing when she felt pressure on her ankle, then more and more, and more, till she was bleeding! She looked down in horror as the gray sand was stained red with her blood!

"I suggest you answer our questions, if you don't want your foot to be ground into mincemeat." Solf said dryly as Kagome struggled to free herself. "Don't bother anyone has ever escaped my sand, so just give…" The flaming Ox from earlier come flying back hitting Solf and breaking his focus. Kagome scrambled away, glad to see Sanko back in action!

The Hanyou Neko sported some burn marks and some scorched hair, but was overall fine as she reentered the fray, Kirara's flames burning intensely around her as she drew on the full power of her feral link.

"You're going to regret that." She declared flexing her claws. Solf eyed her curiously as he got to his feet.

"Am I now?" He asked disappearing into specs of sand, and reappearing right in front of Sanko! "Cause I would like to see you try."

-break

Lilith and Ishimaru felt a huge spike of youkai coming from the upper area of the city, followed immediately by an explosion! They stared at the black column of smoke as several more blasts echoed through the city, quickly realizing it was Sanko's and Kagome's Youkai they were sensing.

"What kind of trouble did those two manage to find?" Ishimaru wondered, anxious to get a good fight in today. He did find it strange that he couldn't sense their opponents Youkai at all.

"We should go help them!" Lilith exclaimed taking off towards the river road leading up to the upper district. She had a feeling of dread in her stomach. She knew Chike would probably send assassins after her, she should have known he would send more than mere Agymah.

However before she could get anywhere Ishimaru pulls her back, just in time to avoid the deadly jaws of a steel crocodile; one that she recognized. "It can't be… that's Roux's summon." She looked around for her comrade, keeping in mind that she'd seen him die right before her eyes; from up above she heard laughter. Her eyes widen in shock and horror as she took in the image before her.

A tall man dressed in tattered desert robes, tribal tattoos etch on the right side of his face, white hair cut into a crown, and red piercing eyes like fire, what caught Lilith's attention was the necklaces around his neck; they were Roux's summon necklaces!

"You, why do you have those?" Lilith screamed angrily as Ishimaru held her back, as he glared at the stranger, there was something dangerous about this one. For one thing he had no aura, no Youkai, or anything to tell what he was. All Ishimaru could get was he smelled of sand, blood, and metal.

The stranger held up one of the necklaces. "These little trinkets were a down payment for this job, and if you haven't figured it out yet we're here for you. I also feel one should know why they're about to die, so I'll tell you Chike hired me and my brothers, though my older one stayed home since he wasn't interested in hunting down little girls like you. However we also have another client and she has a much better offer then Chike's. See now we keep you alive and kill anyone trying to help you. Good news you get to live, bad news you're friends die. Starting with your boyfriend there," The stranger pointed towards Ishimaru and the crocodile instantly charging him jaws snapping shut on the Youkai's arm. With a grunt Ishimaru floods the croc full of poison, but since it made of metal it didn't feel the need to let go, even with a gaint hole in its throat.

"Hang on!" Lilith cried reaching for her down necklace, pulling free a blue sapphire and crushed it in her hand. "Sapphire Jackal lazuli," A blue rock jackal took shape from the earth, snapping its jaws on the crocs neck, well Lilith tried to pull open the crocs mouth, which on a normal croc would be easy since the have weak opening muscles, but this wasn't a normal croc.

"Get out of the way!" Someone yelled from up above, Lilith and Ishimaru were glad to see the bright orange head of Hans as he leaped down from on high and impaled the croc with his spear, simultaneously creating a Schicht-Kreis circle. "_zurückkehren_" The croc stilled, turning rusty red, before disappearing into the wind as rusted dust.

"_Ishvalian thunderbolt,"_ A black and gold sphere of energy flew at the three, Hans acted quickly, "Schicht-Kreis: Schild!" A layer circle appeared in front of the three blocking the attack and sending it back at its owner the stranger, who simply backhanded it away with ease.

Hans glared at the man, recognizing him from Shilo's stories, "You are Skar Ishval correct?"

The stranger shook his head no, "No, I am Anarchus Ishval, his brother, you know of him?"

Hans nodded, "Yes, I have heard stories from my friend and brother Shilo Kane; they fought a long time ago, yes?" It was one of the stories that Hans couldn't believe, but Shilo insisted it was true; he had been defeated in battle. Yes, Hans knew Shilo wasn't invincible, but he had always thought other than Dove and few others Shilo had no equal, but here he claimed this Skar might be even more powerful then Dove! That was not a man to make an enemy.

Anarchus nodded "This is true. My brother considers the fight a draw, since Shilo managed to survive, and eagerly waits for the chance to settle the score with him." He looked at Hans curiously. "Tell me are equal to Shilo? I would love the chance to prove myself against a foe such as him, or someone like him."

Hans laughed, "Well I would be honored to fight, but I am need elsewhere, however Ishimaru here has fought Shilo before, he will be a worthy opponent for you." Anarchus looked skeptically at Ishimaru and shrugged, "If you say so, don't blame me when he's dead."

"Trust me he won't be." Hans handed Ishimaru his swords, and Lilith her Sais and leaped away on the rooftops towards the upper district where Sanko and Kagome were. Anarchus made no attempts to stop him, instead choosing to remain focus on the opponent in front of him.

"You are ready to fight yes?" He asked the Inu, the chilling gold eyes of Ishimaru sent chills down his spine. This one was strong indeed, it would be a good fight, yet something was missing. His glaze fell on Lilith and a wonderful idea struck him. "I shall, how do you say, make this interesting? Since this is a fight between men, the woman should as a rule, not interfere, but it is rude to disregard her from the fight, so I'll make you a deal." Anarchus pulled the strings of the necklaces. "I'll release all of these cute little critters for you to play with and for everyone you defeat you get to keep it, sound good?"

Lilith seethed griping her Sais so tight her palms started to bleed. He wasn't taking her seriously; what's more he was insulting her people and more importantly her dead comrade's honor, by referring their summons as mere objects. They were pieces of the wielders soul forged into physical form. Even if it cost her life she would get every single one of Roux's summons back!

"You're on asshole!" Confident in her abilities she stood beside Ishimaru posed to attack. The Inu softly muttered for her to be careful and waited for the signal to begin.

"When the necklace hit the ground, we'll start," Anarchus informed them letting the necklaces fall, all five of them, the moment they touched the earth five house sized crocodiles made of steel, iron, obsidian, Topaz, Corundum, and Diamond. Their sheer size showed the obvious power difference between Roux and Anarchus. Lilith released her own summons, the gold jackal Gahiji, Sapphire Jackal lazuli, Copper jackal Ain, and steel jackal Haji, she was one summon short, but including her made five on five.

Likewise Ishimaru and Anarchus clashed! Black and blue lightning danced as the sword met claw. Anarchus wore some sort of armoring over his fingers helping him defect Ishimaru's Raitsuken. Raising Bakutsuken Ishimaru swung missing Anarchus by a hair, orange lightning flew from the blade destroying the building where the desert demon once was. Lightning and explosions rained down the citizens as the two became enthralled in their battle.

Ishimaru took a quick glance in Lilith's direction as she struggled to fight off the enormous crocodiles, nearly losing his head for his worry.

"Focus on me, not her, unless you want to die." Anarchus lectured the Inu throwing another Ishvalian thunderbolt, the black sphere flew at high speeds catching Ishimaru's arm, causing the Inu to cry out in pain as electrical shockwaves ripped through his nervous system. Luckily for him he was able to absorb the blunt of the attack with Raitsuken and safe himself from being paralyzed, well almost. His right arm refused to move and hung limp in the wind, if Ishimaru was going to win, he was going to stay focused.

-break

Below Lilith dug her Sais down to the hilt into the diamond crocs hide, or that what she was trying to do, except it was made of fricken diamonds! One of the hardest, quiet possible the hardest rock known to anyone! It seems rather hopeless, but there was one way win, and that was to find the cleavage angle. The angle in which a diamond can be cut, Roux had told her about it, he just failed to mention where it was on his damned summon! Her best bet was to swing randomly and pray she got lucky, well her own summons did their best to distract Roux's stolen summons, which sadly where all made of stronger earth elements then her own.

Climbing atop the croc Lilith slashed with both Sais amazed that they still held their edge after all this. From above she heard Ishimaru's roar of pain and she stupidly looked up to see what happened just as the croc rolled over on its back nearly crushing her to death if Gahiji hadn't abandoned his fight and saved her. The gold Jackal paid the price though as he was crushed under the Diamond croc's weight.

To make matters worse she didn't have the energy required to summon him again. Meaning the croc he was fighting was free to help its brethren. She felt Ain get chewed apart by the jaws of the two crocs, leaving her last to summons gravely outnumbered and they too fell to the crocs. Now the attention of all five crocs was on her.

Thinking on her feet she used her smaller sized to weave between the crocs blind spots, causing them to stumble and clash into each other. Charging her Sais with youkai she charged in close slashing the nearest croc's leg, leaving deep gashing behind, but not deep enough to disable it.

Cursing Lilith returned to weaving and dodging, but the crocs caught on and coordinated their attacks as a group. One spun catching Lilith with its tail batting her away to the diamond croc that used its snout to pin her to the ground.

Her vision became blurry as blood dripped from her lips. She couldn't believe this was how it would end. Killed by her friends own summons. Vaguely she remembered Anarchus saying he wasn't allowed to kill her, but perhaps he decided to let fate handle her instead. A resounding pulse of anger flowed through her, the hell she was going to let it end this way! She held the fate of her entire people on her shoulders!

With a roar she began to push against the crocs weight, amazingly managing to actually lift it and throw it on to its side.

She paused to look at her hands, err… claws, wolf claws in fact. Something twitched on her head. She had ears, soft, furry ears on her head! If things weren't weird enough she felt something bush against her thigh. Looking back she saw a tail, a green wolf tail sticking out of her tail bone!

"What happened…" She stuttered shocked at the changes to her body and the fact she was completely healed. However she didn't have the time to think as the crocs resumed their attacks. Lilith inhaled a large amount of air and let loose an ear piercing howl that stopped the crocs mid attack as her youkai flared wildly around her.

"_Konresu_," green and silver youkai enveloped Lilith's Sais, in rapid succession she cut each of the crocs, causing each and every one of them to dissolve into small spheres of light, which then gathered in her hand. They were the pieces of Roux's soul sealed with in the necklaces, and without hesitation she swallowed them whole.

"Welcome home my friend," She said patting her stomach. Her necklaces shined brightly changing shape. Lilith inspected them with a smile. Her new power has given birth to new summons, far stronger and more powerful than her jackals or Roux's crocodiles; she now had the power of the Sphinx.

Up in the sky Ishimaru and Anarchus continue their battle. "Hurry up and beat that asshole Ishi! You don't need to worry about me anymore, so kick his ass!" Lilith cheered excitedly.

-break

Ishimaru mentally sighed in relief knowing Lilith was safe and sound. Her new appearance had him fascinated, but he needed to stay focus on the fight, which hasn't been going so good for him, since he was constantly worried about Lilith. Now though his mind was free and clear to focus on the opponent in front of him.

Flaring his Youkai Ishimaru restored his paralyzed arm parrying Anarchus's incoming attack, pushing the desert demon back and held both of his swords horizontally in front of him. "Tsuin no Ryu Dageki," Blue and orange dragons charged forward fangs snapping hungrily as they bite down on Anarchus's arm and leg dragging him down into the river road. The resulting explosion rocked the earth creating a sink hole the size of a house!

"Amazing…" Lilith muttered in awe. Ishimaru landed beside her, blades at the ready. "What's wrong?"

Ishimaru glared fiercely at the crater. "That was too easy. I doubt that was enough to kill him. The fact that I couldn't feel his aura earlier worries me." As if on cue black lightning shot out from the water surging skyward and reforming into Anarchus, uninjured, and grinning like a madman.

"That was fun. However I'm afraid this match will have to be postponed, even though I would love to stay and finish the fight, but I fear I have to go safe my little brother. Big brother Skar would be angry with me if I brought back Solf dead. Plus my orders are to follow the interests of our female client, even though I haven't killed her friends, there will be other times, so sayonara." Anarchus burst into black lightning and disappeared in to the sky.

"What should we do now?" Lilith asked, "Do we go after him?"

"Can't we've been outside the water too long, and we need to get back in before our armor dries out. Besides between Hans, Kagome and Sanko they should be enough to fight off anything their way. We need to get these herbs back to the mermaids anyway. That is the reason we came to this city in the first place. Fighting off assassins can come later." Ishimaru said jumping into the river road.

Lilith sighed as they began the track down to the ocean. "I suppose you're right, but I still feel bad about just leaving them like this." Ishimaru waved her off. "Don't be, they'll be fine. The one we should be worried about is Sesshomaru. He's going to be so pissed when he finds out he missed out on all the fighting. Still I can't wait to see his expression either." He chuckled as Lilith rolled her eyes. Vaguely she wonders if she would act the same way if she had siblings, probably.

-break

In the slums of the lower district, Rin, Tophi, and Jade, swiftly traveled through the raunchy smells, hoping to catch wind of someone from Kagome's group, but alias they encountered the same problem as they did in the southern lands, too many smells, and too little experience.

Already Tophi felt like hurling just from the stench of rotten fish guts and unwashed bodies, she couldn't imagine what something that smelled this horrible would look like. Unfortunately Rin and Jade could see and they wished they were blind. Their spines prickled as every eye turned to look at them. Evil intent poured through the streets, leaving them on edge and racking their nerves. They wanted to find Kagome and the others as soon as possible, but seemed like that would be impossible until Rin caught whiff of a familiar scent.

"Sesshomaru-sama," She yelled with glee chasing after the Inu's scent well dragging Tophi by the hand and Jade scrambling to keep up as they pushed their way through the crowds. They ran several blocks, twisting and turning between streets, if they weren't lost before they defiantly were now. That was ok because they would have Sesshomaru to help them, and that thought kept pushing Rin forwards till the trail come to an abrupt stop in a deserted alleyway. There was nothing, no Sesshomaru, or anyone they knew, just an empty alley by the bay, or so it seemed.

"What a lovely catch we have to day. Three healthy little girls," A figure in black hissed snake like. From the tone of voice it was clear that figure was a woman. She wore black pants and black sleeveless hoodie, the hood covering the majority of her face, save for a few strands of blond hair. On her arms were vicious looking snake tattoos that seemed like they could come to life at any second.

Boldly Rin step forward, "Who are you and where is Sesshomaru-sama?" She demanded. The trail ended here, but there was no Sesshomaru. As much as she wanted to believe that Sesshomaru was invincible, the piece of his soul living inside her informed her, there were several ways one could take him down, though it would be difficult.

The snake woman smiled creepy wide, a small forked tongue slithered between her lips snake like. "I am Medusa, and if you're talking about that little cutie of a dog that passed by earlier. I don't know where he is honestly." Medusa licked her lips. "I wish I could have captured him for myself, but he looked a little tough for me to take alone. You three however look ripe for the picking."

"I doubt that lady." Tophi moved defensively in front of Rin. Something about this woman was sending a constant chill down her back. Her youkai sonar waves were having a hard time pinpointing her location, even though she stayed in the same spot. Also all of the city sounds were gone. There was no one else within range of her sonar, which was impossible in a city of this size.

The chills in her spine grew colder when Tophi felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders; the weight of said person was much greater than either of her two companions. Her sonar reached out again looking for the snake lady, but she wasn't in front them anymore, she was behind them!

"What a lovely soul you have. I see you're rough around the edges, but on inside you're just shy little girl, adorable really," Medusa chimed sweetly.

Tophi went rigged realizing the snake was on her back, she quickly regained her senses, and broke free of Medusa's grip grabbed her by the neck tossing the snake to the ground and savagely began to claw at her flesh. "You should be careful you might break a nail digging against stone like that." Medusa warned. Tophi stopped her assault and turned in the direction of the voice with a growl. The snake was back where she first sensed her.

"Stay still snake bitch!" She was about to charge again, but Rin held her back. The Inu miko's presence calmed her nerves.

"She's using a strange magic we need to stay calm and work together." Rin said taking charge, her rosary whips out and ready at a moment's notice. The fact that she hadn't even noticed Medusa move till she spoke again, and before she could react, the snake was back in her original spot. Either she was that fast, or she was using some sort of trick that altered their perception. "We attack together. I'll attack her from the both side, Tophi attack from the front, and Jade you get behind her and attack."

The two nodded and leaped into action. Rin flicked her wrist whipping her rosaries filled with poison. Jade flashed in and out as she bounced off the walls of the alley attacking with her claws from above and behind, well Tophi charged her claws overflowing with Youkai. They all hit at the same time the image of Medusa flickered as their attacks connected, it was an illusion!

"Nice try," Medusa hissed, reappearing behind Tophi, one of the snake tattoos come to life and bit the blind wolf in the neck. Rin and Jade watched helplessly as Tophi's body went limp falling in a heap on the ground.

"Tophi," Jade screamed rushing towards her fallen friend, but Rin intercepted her, dragging her away from Tophi and Medusa. Her instincts screaming at her to stay away from the snake, even if her heart wanted nothing more than to do what Jade was about to do. That would be a stupid mistake the part of Sesshomaru said matter of fact, and she couldn't deny that he was right. Still it hurt her heart to leave her friend.

Medusa reached down and picked Tophi up by the neck with one of her snake tattoos, which separated from her body, wrapping its long scaly body around the blind wolf and slithered away behind Medusa.

"You must have so many questions running though those little minds of yours. Things like is she alive? What's going to happen to us? Or maybe you're trying to figure out how to defeat me?" Medusa chuckled coldly. Her yellow silted eyes glowed beneath her hood. "I can see it. I can see everything through the window that is your soul; you can hide nothing from me. Not that it matters. I am far beyond anything you girls can throw at me."

"We'll see about that!" Jade barked angrily. Before Rin had time to stop her she charged, her hair and body shifting into her true form! Black fur with orange stripes covered her body, the muscle structure was that of a tiger, but the appearance was that of a wolf, displaying in full beauty the perfect combination between wolf and tiger. With large claws Jade pounced on the snake intent on tearing, rendering flesh from bone, but instead got a mouth full of snakes that quickly worked their way around the hybrids limbs injecting their venom. Her knees buckled, but Jade stood tall trying to shake the snakes from her body, but as more and more snake bite into her flesh, the weaker she became till finally she fell flat on her stomach; the snakes reforming into one large snake and dragging her away.

Before Rin could even move a muscle to help her friend Medusa reformed her body from the snakes and blocked her path. Her ever present smirk plastered on her face. Rin clutched her fingers, cutting into her palms, and drawing blood. Struggling to control her Youkai Rin called on her miko powers, pink energy engulfed her rosary whips, with a silent signal she charged forward, whips wrapping around the snake woman's body, burning her and engulfing her in pink fire.

Suddenly a black arrow appeared beneath Medusa's feet launching her forward at blinding speeds catching Rin completely by surprise with a hard hit to the stomach. The Miko Inu bounced harshly against the stone ground spitting up blood as she skidded to a stop.

"You girls were actually some fun. You will make for some very nice specimens in my research." Medusa praised patting down the remaining flames. A snake emerged from her hand and slowly creeps towards Rin. "This snake is of the same breed that bit you're friends, it produces special venom that relaxes and paralyzes its victim's muscles system, leaving them all but helpless." Medusa explained as the snake was about to bite its fangs into Rin's skin, when she felt a powerful presence behind her.

"Get away from them you bitch!" It was Kala and her gaint sword Honebure-ka. The massive blade connected with Medusa blasting the snake into the side of the building, leaving a large hole in the wall. A moment later the entire building collapsed. Several snakes quickly emerged from the rubble and attacked; venom dripping from their fangs.

Kala stabbed Honebure-ka into the ground using her bare hands to snatch up the snakes and throw them away. One snake wrapped itself around her arm and tried to bite her, but she bite off its head first. "Disgusting," She spat spitting the snake head onto the ground.

Across from her the scattered snakes reformed into on very angry Medusa! "So the girls' babysitter finally decided to show up." She snapped mockingly, "How irresponsible of you to lose track of them."

Kala pulled her sword free and set it on her shoulder. "I'm not their babysitter. I'm just here to take home some runaways. I don't know if you know this but these cubs are under the protection of the Kane clan, return the two you have tied up and leave now. If you do you can save yourself a lot of hurt in the near future."

"The Kane clan huh, Too bad for you my master is very interested in those with connections with that clan, so I'll be keeping the other two, and taking you and the girl with me. It's not often I get to experiment with a lion." Medusa hissed her tattoo snakes rising out her arms.

"Big mistake," Kala smashed her sword into the ground creating a shockwave that cut across the earth and spilt Medusa in two! However like last time she turned into a mass of snakes that were now everywhere! Kala smashed to sword into the ground again, knocking way the snakes, and then jumped on top of it and continued to fight off the poisonous reptiles.

For ten minutes she struggled against the horde of snakes, biting, crushing, and stomping everyone that dared to come close, but it wasn't meant to last. Her strength was her raw power, not speed, and one snake finally managed to slip through her defenses and managing to bit her in the thigh. She ripped the snake away and tossed it, but the effects of its poison had already taken hold and she fell to the ground paralyzed.

Medusa reformed into her original shape, feeling exhausted, she hadn't had to fight this hard in a long time. Still the it was worth it for the specimens she managed to collect, a blind wolf, though not really that interesting, it still could be useful, same with the lioness, a wolf/tiger hybrid, a very interesting find indeed, and even more interesting a Inu imbedded with Miko powers.

"Master will be pleased." She hissed summoning two large snakes to pick up Rin and Kala; the snakes with the other two slithered out from the shadows and absorbed all four snakes, captive and all, into her body. Dropping the barrier over the alley that hid them from peering eyes, Medusa merged with the crowd and disappeared.

-break

When Hans reached the upper district he was expecting to walk into another battlefield, and while the surrounding area was completely destroyed, the fight was along over. Kagome and Sango rested in the waters of the ruined river road with minimal scratches and bruises, which were already healing. On the side walk next to them was a dead man burnt to crisp.

"Who's that?" Is the first thing he asked when he landed, the two women give him look that said he should have said something else, but he shrugged it off, having been on the receiving end of much fiercer glares.

"That's Geb. He was one of the men who attacked us." Sanko answered. "I may have over cooked him a little bit."

Hans chuckled, and Kagome smiled, "Indeed, but wasn't there someone else?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, a guy named Solf. He was impossible to beat. Every attack we tried he just burst into sand! Not just normal sand. Fricken Metal Sand! He nearly ground my foot into paste! Good thing that other guy come along and dragged him away. Solf was bad enough; I don't think we could take both of them."

"Sadly not," Hans agreed, "Did they say anything before they left?"

"They said we'll meet again in the desert that is if we can make it there. They also said something about a sea beast stalking the waters and good luck getting past it," Sanko replied, "In any case we have the herbs, we better get back to the mermaids, so we can leave as soon as possible."

"Agreed, can you too travel on your own?"

"Yes, we're fine," Kagome said reverting to her mermaid form with Sanko beginning the trek downstream. Hans trailed after them keeping a look out for anymore dangers. They met up with Ishimaru and Lilith, the latter of whom was sporting some new wolfish ears on her head, and continued back down to the bay were the mermaids where. There they were met with an annoyed Sesshomaru, who was mad about being left out of the fights. They quickly distributed the herbs and waited for them to take effect.

The next leg of their journey would be tough. They would be in the sea monster infested seas. Where monster so dangerous and terrifying that not even Shilo would fight them. For now they would rest, and in the morning begin their journey once again.

-break

Author's note

Yay finally done! This is the longest chapter to date for this story, sorry it took so long to get out, and that the ending was kind of rushed. In any case We'll be moving back to Shilo and the others well Kagome travels. We'll also be seeing more of Dove and Mu, and some other surprises.

Some quick notes on the villains of this chapter, Skar, Solf and Anarchus are all based off Scar from Fullmetal alchemist, their abilities vary. Also Medusa is the Medusa from Soul eater. I really Like her cause she just so good of a villain.

Well I'm going to stop there before I give out spoilers accidently, cause then the next chapters wouldn't be as fun.

Good night and Thanks for reading! I also thanks to everyone for not commenting on how long it's taking me to get chapters out. I hope the longer chapters and actually being proof read before posting is worth it.


	34. Chapter 34

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 34: Answers or more Questions?

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Kagome and the others left for Egypt and things at the Kane castle have stayed the same for the most part. Today Shilo was sitting in his study doing paperwork, today though he had Sheila with him. The little Hybrid laughed and giggled as she played with the stuffed wolf doll Aisha made for her making cute growling sounds and howling whenever she saw something moon shaped, which there were plenty of in the study so she was howling about every other minute.<p>

Shilo chuckles heartily watching Sheila try to stand on two legs only to fall back down on her rump. His little pup was developing fast, faster than most pups; she was after all only a year or two old? Youkai children tended to grow at the same rate as their Youkai power. This was due to the fact their body had to adept to their power.

This made Shilo wonder just how long Sheila would actually stay a child. Jade was a hybrid also and she was already the same size and power as Tophi, who is 300 years older than her. Taking into account that he and Aisha where Daiyoukai from very powerful bloodlines, Sheila's power is bound to equally if not more powerful than them.

Someone knocked at the door, turning his attention away from Sheila, Shilo sniffed the air to find out who it was. Much to his dismay it was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Come in Aishoko," He commanded dryly as his sister-in-law stepped into the study with a handful of reports. She was taking her job as head assassin and captain of the guard very seriously. That wasn't the reason why he didn't want to talk to her though.

"I have the border reports, and Byakuya's report regarding the miko matter, it seems he has dealt with all the human lords involved in the Miko kidnapping and all the mikos in their service have been turned over to lady Mikakara. Who has asked that Byakuya stay at the Miko's temple in order to help detour any retaliation from the human lords." Aishoko paused, flipping through several pages and pulling a single sealed letter. "Also I would like to know why my letter to Jade hasn't been sent yet." She asked sharply as Shilo placed Sheila in his lap. Hoping the little girl and her adorable pushie would deter the angry Tigress.

Thankfully it worked as Aishoko fell under Sheila's too cute spell and sweeps the little hybrid into her arms. "Oh you're so cute! Just Like my little Jade!" Aishoko nuzzled her cheek against Sheila's with affection, which the Sheila instinctively returned; purring like a cat. "Oh yeah before I forget Lord Zolo arrived and has started drinking kitchen's supply of sake. Koa demands that you get him out of there," Aishoko added.

"Alright send him up when you see him, and I'll get this letter sent to Jade for you." Shilo took the letter and place it next one of the stacks of papers. He was really starting to wonder what was taking Kenshin so long to bring back the three pups. He didn't like lying to his mate and sister in law when they asked about how the pups were doing, and frankly he was a terrible liar, they were going to figure out what was going on eventually.

"Really, thank you!" Aishoko awkwardly reached over his desk and gave him a hug. "You know I don't trust many with my beloved daughter, but you're the exception since Aisha trusts you so much." She said making Shilo feel terrible as she left the study.

He looked to his own daughter and knew that if she had done the same thing Rin and the others had, he would want to know. After he talked to Zolo he would fly to Yamatai find out what was going on personally.

* * *

><p>Down below in the castle kitchen sat the Legendary Daiyoukai Zolo Tquip, he's been alive longer than most Youkai, he is one of the few Youkai left whose lived through the chaotic times of Kuroshikon (black soul) and even served under the tyrant, till defecting to fight alongside his master's son Shinto Kane. Fighting beside the wolf king through the civil war till Shinto's death and continued to fight alongside Lord Shinjuku. After the war finally ended he trained most of the Daiyoukai in service to the Kane clan today, as well as many others, including all the members of his clan. To this day he is revered as the Kane clans toughest General.<p>

"Um, Lord Zolo, Lord Shilo will see you now," A servant announced stuttering as the old Daiyoukai raised from his seat, dragging a huge bottle of Sake the size of a cooking pot with him. Walking slowly to hide his limp from those who stopped and stared, which was everybody, he yelled for them to get back to work and pressed on.

Within twenty minutes Zolo finally made it to the top of the castle. He paused to catch his breath, and filled his pipe with some tobacco, letting the addictive scent fill his lungs. His mate Shala has been trying to get him to quit his guilty pleasure, and he for the most part has complied with her wishes, but every time was well over a 100 kilometers away from her he indulged himself a little.

"Are you ok?" The secretary asked him as he sat on the floor enjoying his smoke. He found her amusing as he ignored her in favor of his pipe. Her eyes said she wasn't sure what to do, and he felt no need to help her. That was until he tried to get up, and found his leg stiff and throbbing in pain when he tried to move it. Kami he sometimes wishes he could have died in battle with his comrades instead of finally figuring out what it was like to be old. Humans were right this was a pain.

"Young miss," He spoke his voice startling the woman as she jumped out of her seat. His mate once told him his voice was that special kind of deep voice that sent chills down a woman's spine when she heard it, it was very amusing to watch the young ladies get flustered when he talked to them, but he had his mate, and he loved her. Anyone else was a child in his eyes. "I am going to ask you to assist me in getting to my feet, rest assured that if anyone finds out I asked you such a favor then the repercussions will be very dire."

The secretary nodded timidly and moved from her desk to assist him. She grabbed his hand and lifted with will all her might, slowly bringing the elderly wolf to his feet.

"Thank you for the assistance, remember to lift with your knees and not you're back, found that one out the hard way." Zolo cracked his back as if to prove his point, and then kissed the back secretary's hand and whispered, "And remember not a word to anyone."

He stepped away leaving the secretary standing stunned in the middle of the hall, blushing bright red. "Still got it," he grinned pleased entering the study.

* * *

><p>It's been twenty minutes since Aishoko left to get Zolo. Shilo knew Old man Zolo was… well old, but he didn't think he was so old he would have a hard time climbing the stairs; on the other hand there were a lot of stairs. The castle was five tiers tall.<p>

Shilo was debating if he should go meet the elderly Daiyoukai when he caught the scent of tobacco smoke, the same kind Zolo like to smoke. Using his enhance earing he heard his secretary ask Zolo if he was alright. The old man didn't reply for several minutes, and started to move but stopped suddenly. He then asked the secretary to help him to his feet, which was something he thought he'd never hear the elder Daiyoukai say, considering he refused help to get here.

This could make great blackmail material, but Shilo respect the old man and calmly organized himself and pretended not hear what was going on outside his door. Not a moment latter Zolo walked in. He looked roughly the same as he did the last time Shilo had seen him.

Still very well-muscled from his long years of fighting and training, strong jaw, weathered and slightly wrinkled face, the scar traveling from his forehead down over his left eye to the base of his neck was still promenade. His green hair cut short and fading to gray. He wore a simple long dark green coat and black trousers and red slash around his waist, holding his three legendary swords of Conquest; the heavenly sword Wabo, the black sword of Earth Shuusui, and the cursed blade of hell Kitetsu.

"Been awhile pup, nice to see you've grown well," Zolo said taking a seat on the floor again. At least this time there was a pillow for him to rest on. In the corner he spotted Sheila crawling through some more paper work. "I see the rumor was true about you having a pup of your own. Here I thought it was just gossip getting out of hand." He took gulp of sake and handed the bottle to Shilo, who also drank.

"Yep, my little girl, and hopefully some more in the near future," Shilo grinned returning the bottle and becoming serious. "You know I didn't call you here just to talk about my daughter. I have questions and the more answers I try to find; the more it seems that you already have them.

Zolo grunted taking another sip of Sake, "If you think I know all the secrets of the universe then keep dreaming. Ask your questions and I will answer to the best of my knowledge."

"Fair enough," Shilo nodded, "A few months ago a thief with similar coloring to my clan broke into my hidden armory and stole three items of great power, Timaius's heart, the crystalized heart of a dragon I defeated in the foreign lands, a sword used to slay a dragon called Dragon's bite and thus is dragon forged, and finally the witchblade, a dangerous weapon that only woman can use and drains the life of its user to power it. Do any of these things ring any bells?"

The three weapons bore no feelings of familiarity, but the description of the thief made some of his old scars ach as vivid flashes of memories swarmed to the fore front of his mind. He shook them away there was no way she could have survived.

"Nothing comes to mind," He answered taking another sip of sake to hide his true thoughts. Shilo looked curiously at the old Daiyoukai, he could smell lies, and Zolo wasn't one to tell lies. So there was something on the Daiyoukai's mind, he just didn't want to share what it is, that was fine he could play this game.

"Alright," Shilo consented, "Next I have a friend named Lilith Ra from Egypt; first and foremost my daughter's shadow Sanko was able to smell faint traces of your scent on Lilith. Lilith's mother stated that her father was from this land, and you are one of the few to travel far from home. For her benefit tell me about you're time aboard."

"As you know I did travel the world and I did go the land that you speak of, but I am not this Lilith's father if that is what you are asking, if she were my child I would not have left her or her mother behind. I will emit I passed through Egypt before going to the land before entering the land where I found my mate Shala and her tribe, but I did not partake in any personal pleasure along the way. However my brother did," Zolo confessed finally after thousands of years. His brother only supposed to stay awhile and meet back up with him later, however when he returned to pick him up, his brother had decided to stay in the desert lands, and that was the last he saw of him.

Shilo folded his hands in thought, connecting the dots; things were starting to make sense now. "Was you're brother's name Ro Tquip?" Zolo nodded. "Was Ro a dragon blade forger?" The elder wolf's form stiffened stopping him cold as he set the sake bottle back down.

"Yes, yes he was. My brother Ro was the best dragon forger in the land. He forged my three swords and many others, but the ones you'll know best are Kurojigoku and Konjigoku the swords that you're great grandfather and grandfather used in their battle for control." He paused looking hard at Shilo. "How do you know his name? I erased his existence from any records for his protection. He could talk a good fight, but he was a sword maker, not a swordsman."

That answers the mystery of who Lilith's father was solved. The irony being that she already met him. Does raise the question of why he lived away from Lilith and her mother, but then he wouldn't exactly blend in with the population and the Egyptians were very picky about breeding with foreign Youkai. It does explain Ro's willingness to give into Shihime's demands and dragon forge the witchblade despite having just met Lilith. There was other questions popped up, but those were for Lilith and Ro to work out.

Folding his hand together Shilo prepared to break the bad news to Zolo. "I know his name because Lilith, you're niece, was saved by him. Only because he agreed to dragon forge the witchblade so it would no longer drain the wielders life force. Currently we don't know where he is, but I've sent a small team of powerful fighters to take back Egypt. We also believe the same thief who broke into my armory is the mastermind behind all this and have identified her as Shihime." Shilo watched as Zolo's eyes widened in horror.

Shaking Zolo grabbed Shilo by the shoulders, "Are you sure? The woman, Shihime, did she have red black hair and marking similar to the Kane clan?"

"That is the description Lilith gave me, why do you know her?"

Zolo breathing became ragged as he clutched his heart, "Know her? That bitch is pure evil! She… (huff)… she is… (huff)…" Zolo fell backwards his chest heaved in and out harshly as he coughed up blood. Shilo rushed to the elder wolf's side yelling for his secretary to fetch the doctor. The old wolf grabbed the front of his shirt and tried to speak, but the words were downed out as more blood dripped from Zolo's mouth.

Moments later the castle's doctor, a Kitsune named Meigumi entered the study, seeing Zolo she called for her assistance and they quickly pushed the old wolf onto the stretcher and carried him off. Meigumi was about to follow after them when Shilo's hand clamped down on her shoulder preventing her from moving.

"What's wrong with him?" Shilo demanded.

The doctor sighed and answered knowing she wouldn't be let go if she didn't, "He has a heart condition, caused from his many battles and his old age. His heart can no longer support his body if he gets to aggravated or excited, if you don't let go of me so I can calm his heart rate he will die." Shilo let her go without a word and simply stood there in his study.

Sheila eventually crawled over to him and pulled at his pant leg and he picked her up. "Hey there little pup, let's go fine mama." He cooed petting the top of her head. He was about to leave when he saw the photo of his grandfather and his generals, along with his father and the mysterious woman that he didn't get to ask about. Picking the photo up and placed it inside his sleeve pocket. After what just happened with Zolo Shilo was at a lost about what to do, so he figured he might as well stay out of the doctor's way and be with his mate and pup. Zolo was tough he would survive this for sure, he had too, there were still had questions to answer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile far way the Monk Mu was busy trying to answer his own questions. Like why this demon was so powerful and how had he with stand his wind gale when so many have fallen to it before. The biggest question on the monk's mind was why his capturer's were keeping him alive and unchained as they continued their journey to where Lady Shi was located. Yes he told them where they could find her, but if he didn't the white haired demon threaten to destroy the next town they passed, and after seeing this power and how he ruthlessly killed his fellow monks. Mu wasn't about to take chances with innocent people's lives.<p>

That was another thing that was tearing away at him was the death of his comrades. They had been so easily dispatched and yet he had survived. Was this Buddha's will? Was he blessed or was being punished? Having to continue on living well more and more of his fellow monks fell.

Several times his fellow monks caught up with them and unlike before the demons were alert and wary. Before he could even utter a warning his brethren they were dead torn asunder by the demons claws to make it look like a wild animal attacked them. Now the demons dressed in the robes of his fellow monks to help blend in. The mere thought sickened him, but he couldn't help think the female demon's curves were still obvious despite the heavy robe she wore. Mu punched himself in the head for thinking such thoughts, what was wrong with him?

Up a head Dove and Ryoko stared as their new companion/prisoner hit himself. The two simply shrugged and regarded it was some strange human disorder or something.

"What is he doing?" Ryoko asked her mate, humans were always strange to her, but this… this was taking it to the next level.

Dove shrugged, he didn't understand humans any better than Ryoko, to him if humans weren't busy hurting and killing each other than they were doing it to themselves. Why? That was a good question. Course he wasn't about to judge them, it was their life and they could do what they pleased with it, still they needed this human alive.

"Hey Monk stop with the crazy and hurry up, I want to gain a few more miles before setting down for camp." Mu stopped his self-punishment for being a pervert and shuffled behind the two demons. The two demons had no trouble showing their backs to him now, after Mu failed attempts to attack them when they first started traveling together, they've shown that they can easy restrain him.

Now he just quietly followed them and answered their questions when asked. The rate they been traveling has also left the monk feeling weak and the prospect of finally settling down for camp after three days of none stop walking.

These foreign demons were so different from the demons he's fought before. They could take on human form and held such awesome power. The closer they got to their destination the more and more Mu thought he should persuade the high monks to stop their invasion plan of the demon island. If all demons were like these two then the monks sent to the island would be decimated before they could get past the beaches.

There was also the fact that the humans of island may not be as welcoming as Lady Shi had said they would be. The mikos, the spiritual maidens who guarded the humans, and who he would love to meet one day, actually allied themselves with the demon clans of the island and have remained loyal for thousands of years, much to his shock, when they first told him the story behind the mikos. He never would have thought a demon would help humans discover their spiritual powers, it was simply mind boggling.

* * *

><p>Four hours later Dove finally called halt to their march and the three settling down in a small clearing off the main road. Mu watched as Dove quickly gathered wood for the fire and hunt down a nearby boar in less than ten minutes. Even having seen it done before he was still awed by how fast the demon could move.<p>

Emerging from the edge of the trees was Ryoko carrying several herbs and vegetables. She laid them by Mu and took a seat next to Dove, who was dividing up his kill. "Do you still refuse to eat meat monk?" She asked taking hold of a freshly skinned thigh, gleefully sinking her teeth into the raw flesh with tinkles of flesh blood dripping down her chin. The scene would have been cute to Mu, if it weren't for Ryoko's large canine teeth dripping with flesh blood. Instead the sight made him lose his appetite.

"No, I'll stick with the vegetables thank you." Ryoko shrugged and resumed eating. Finished skinning the rest of the boar Dove ate also. The sight of the two eating like… like starving wolves made Mu inch away from the Demon couple, he moved even further when they started gnawing on the bones too.

After the boar had been completely devoured the two Youkai gave a pleased burp and relaxed. "That was a good kill; you can never beat fresh meat." Dove commented settling into a comfortable position. He could almost fall asleep. Not that he needed too yet, but he liked sleeping if his mate was by him, which by the way. "Where are you going?" Ryoko stopped cold at the edge of the tree line; she knew she could sneak away without him noticing.

"I came across a nice pool of water when I was picking herbs. I thought I would go take a quick bath." Ryoko said, "Care to come with me?" Dove sniffed the air, and indeed smelt water; it was a long ways off though.

"Normally yes, but got to make sure the monk here doesn't get ideas." The monk was being very cooperative, but that might change if he was left alone. Not that Dove worried, even if the Monk told someone and managed to get the rest of monks on their tail again, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but it not something he really wanted to deal with either if he didn't have too. "Go enjoy yourself love."

Ryoko kissed his cheek and sprinted off into the forest to the small pond. Silently she removed her clothes and entered the cold water; it didn't really bother since she was from the blue ice wolf clan.

Stretching her senses Ryoko tried to see if she could still hear what was going at camp. She couldn't even hear a heartbeat. Satisfied she removed a small stone from her discarded robes and sent a small charge of youkai into it. The stone pulsed and in no time two fairly sized youkai hawks landed on her shoulders.

They were minor youkai with no will of their own. Simply flying around till someone used a calling stone like bees to honey. Well not any use in combat they did serve as very reliable message birds. After seeing how much of a toll fighting took on Dove, Ryoko decided a little back up maybe in order. She couldn't ask Shilo though, he would probably come himself, and so she would ask Houki and Ryudai the southern and Northern clan heirs. Dove wouldn't like it, but she wanted to have as much time with him as she could.

"Alright go on you two." Ryoko urged the birds. The messengers flew off into the night sky, disappearing quickly into the darkness. The stone she used to summon them gave them what they needed to find their targets, another one of the amazing items Shilo had stashed in his armory.

Sinking back into the water Ryoko stared up at the crescent moon with a frown. She wished Dove had agreed to join her, it was doubtful the monk would try anything, even if he did run. Dove's threat to destroy any village or city they passed was still valid weather the monk was there to see it or not. The monk had to realize he was saving more lives by doing as they said then trying to be a hero on his own.

"Still would Dove actually do it?" Ryoko wondered. "Of course he would. He wouldn't enjoy it, but if he didn't show he was serious then how would anyone take him seriously? Probably why he killed that other monk, kill one to save more." She yawned loudly and exited the pond, shaking the water from her skin, "Time to go back."

* * *

><p>When Ryoko reentered the camp she found Dove and Mu in a serious debate. Silently she took a seat beside Dove and listened as the two went back and forth. Mu was looking flustered while Dove remained cool.<p>

"It's blasphemy! You dare say lady Shi is a demon?" Mu sputtered angry as Dove sighed.

"I said she probably could be, it common for Youkai to pose as deities and holy figures so they can use humans as their puppets." Dove explained. "But we are getting off track. What I'm trying to tell you is this lady Shi we're going to meet could be a demon in disguise. The way she is manipulating you monks is obvious. You say that you have killed almost all of the demons in these lands, however I can smell them. The closer we get to out destination the stronger the scent of demons becomes. You're being used Mu."

"That's not possible!" Mu retorted angrily. "I saw her divine power myself; no demon could wield holy energy like that!"

Dove stared flatly at the monk. "I don't know what you consider holy, but my power is more holy then demonic. I even have a niece that was once a miko and now she's a demon. She can control Youkai and Reiyoukai with no problems." This did raise some good questions though, Dove mused. Was this lady Shi like Kagome? Did she have the soul of a Daiyoukai imbedded in her? If that was the case then she would be a very dangerous opponent. "Either way monk you'll see the truth with your own eyes. You better pray you can convince you're fellow monks not to do through with their invasion."

"Why? You want to too keep the humans under your thumb?" Even with his doubts Mu wanted, no, needed to keep to his beliefs. He would not be swayed by this demon.

"Fine their funeral." Dove nuzzled Ryoko close preparing to get his first night sleep in days. "Just don't come crying to me when my father and little brother devours them." He yawned drifting to sleep.

Mu watch to the two as they slept, the thought of walking away or just killing them floated in his mind, but despite his faith he still had doubts. In the end he too drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Night come quickly, it always did in winter, though Kenshin and Yura had very little trouble seeing in the dark the number of torches in the streets screwed with their night vision; making their mission to locate Kala and the pups all the more difficult.<p>

Earlier they inspected the battle sights in the upper and middle district. Witness reports verified that Kagome's group had been the ones responsible for the damage. The city officials charged him and Yura for the damages since Kagome and the others had escaped into the ocean. When they asked if the pups or Kala had been seen traveling with Kagome they received a negative. No one in the surrounding area had seen the pups and their scent was not present in the area either. Meaning they were still somewhere in the city.

"I'm starting to get worried Kenshin, Kala should have found them by now or at least signaled us." Yura said worried for her friend. Seems like everything that could go wrong has and it only seemed to get worse as they walked the streets of Yamatai.

"Let's retrace our steps." Kenshin suggested returning to the lower district. They passed by several warehouses when they caught the scents of Kala and the pups! The trail was a few hours old, but it was the first lead they've had all day.

Following the scent trail Kenshin and Yura walked the same path the pups walked earlier, twisting and turning down the many streets of the lower district till finally coming to a small alleyway, where the Yamatai guards had sealed off another collapsed building. The same officer from earlier picked them out of the crowd and stomped towards them.

"I see you two have come to check out more of your friends' handy work, what's next? Blowing up the palace?" The officer yelled throwing his arms up. He was having a bad day. There hasn't been this mush destruction since Shilo went on a rampage almost 400 years ago, when the rogue wolf first took off for the outside world.

"I bag you're pardon, but how do you know it was one of ours?" Kenshin asked the officer. There were too many scents he would have to get closer if he was going to find the right scent.

The officer huffed, "You said earlier that you were looking for a lioness and three pups, a Wolf, a Inu, and one that smelt like tiger/wolf right? Well their scent is over the place, along with that of a snake, looks to me they were fighting. Care to explain what's going on? Yamatai isn't you mainlanders' personal battleground." He growled.

"I assure you we don't." Kenshin said, "Now please move we must investigate the scene." He pushed pasted the Officer who tried to grab him, but one glare from Kenshin stopped him in his tracks. "I suggest you leave this situation to us, unless you want Shilo-sama to get involved, I'm sure reconstruction will only take 100 years this time around." The officer backed off and ordered his men away from the area.

"You sure that was wise?" Yura asked as they entered the scene. The officers were smart enough to create a barrier to preserve the scene, so there was no contamination and all the scents were fresh and easy to smell. "I smell a lot of snake blood, but no dead snakes."

Kenshin leaned down inspecting the small crater in the stone. "Forget about him look at this it was definitely made by Kala's sword. Look at the indent. As for the snakes I doubt they were normal."

Yura leaned over to look at the indent. Yeah that was Kala's calling card aright. She sucked in a deep breath, letting her sharp Cheetah nose tell her what her eyes couldn't. "There was a battle here. A short one, only several minutes long. The pups fought too, they were frightened. Kala's scent is fresher, the fighting already started. I smell magic of a darker sort mixed in with the snakes, and poison too. All the scents gather together here and then move away together and then disappear."

"So we have nothing then?" Kenshin said disappointed.

"No," Yura shook her head, "We know they were taken. Kidnapped by snakes, we find the snakes, we find them."

"That's all well and good, but we have no leads. There are hundreds, thousands of snake youkai, how are we going to just find one?" Kenshin asked.

A sudden gasped as a silvered haired female Youkai in long flowing white robes emerged from the crowd and entered the barrier. "Perhaps I can be of assistance." The woman said as everyone around them took a knee.

"Nure-sama, what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked bowing to the ruler of Yamatai.

Nure gave a seductive wink and moved closer to the two. "Seeing how you and your friends are in such a fighting mood. I thought I would come down and give you something to do with all that pent up energy. Mainly helping me take care of a little snake problem we've had as of late."

"You have my attention." Kenshin replied. Yura glared at the island ruler, but remained silent; there were more important things to worry about.

"I now I do, now come." Nure waved with her hand motioning the two to follow. "Come to my castle and we can discuss this matter in private."

Kenshin nodded and followed, "As you wish." He said following after the ruler, Yura not far behind.

* * *

><p>It was late when Shilo went to check on Zolo. The operation had been a success the only problem was Zolo was now in a coma. Meaning asking the Daiyoukai if Erza and Shihime where one and the same person would have to wait.<p>

As he stood beside Zolo's bed Shilo wondered what Zolo was trying to tell him before his episode. The old man clearly knew this Shihime personally and the look in his eye when he said her name, he was afraid of her, really afraid. Never before has Shilo seen the old man fear anything.

"Pull through old man." He whispered leaving the room. "I still have questions that need answering.

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

Another chapter down, Yay! Don't really have much to say other than thanks for reading and to review and ask any question you may have, I will answer. Thanks for reading and good night!

Oh I guess do have something to say, I have started writing another Red soul story, but I will being working on it off and on, and won't be posting it till this story's done or close to done because there would be spoilers.

Also we'll get to see a little bit of the southern and northing clans too pretty soon.

Thanks again, WolfGear


	35. Chapter 35

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 35: surprises

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

-break

**Announcement! Next chapter will have 50% more Sesshomaru! No price reduction **

**Also I'm done with school, forever hopefully, and am now working full time, so a little schedule change for me, but the chapter update should still be pretty consistent. Enjoy the chapter **

-break

Kenshin and Yura were led to Nure's throne room. Nure personally escorted the two through the many halls of Umioka castle, it wasn't as big as the Kane castle, but it was still very big. In roughly ten minutes the three arrived in the throne room, combined with the time it took to get to the castle, they have wasted almost a half an hour. Something that really irritated Kenshin to no end, but he hoped this distraction would bear fruit.

"Tell us what you know Nure-sama; it is imperative that we find our charge as soon as possible." They still had a little time before they needed to report to Shilo, but the days were passing by quickly and the longer they could draw this out without informing Shilo the better. The moment Shilo found out the pups have been kidnapped heads would roll.

Nure sighed; she had hoped her people would have everything ready, this matter was very important. Even more so now that there was a chance of Shilo getting involved, she did not! Want him rampaging over her island… again. Yeah not something she wanted a repeated of anytime soon.

"Over the past few years there have been a rash spree of disappearances." Nure squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "Many of them have been children and rare breeds of Youkai. We have tried to track the suspect several times, but every time we were overpowered. We don't even bother to try and stop them anymore; it's just a waste of our already limited military strength." Nure turned away ashamed. "Things have only gotten worse. Now instead of just a few kidnappings every odd years, now they take place three to seven times in a single year! You have no idea how happy I am that you two are here." Nure said with relief. She was the only Daiyoukai on Yamatai; she couldn't leave the island to hunt down the kidnapper.

"Nure-sama we are ready." A servant announced.

"Great send him in," Nure ordered. Kenshin and Yura looked at her confused. "Despite our misfortune in the past we have had a breakthrough in the kidnapping. Someone managed to escape from the kidnappers. I present him to you now."

From the shadows of the hallway a tall figure emerged, much to Yura's shock and amazement it was someone she knew.

"Genki?"

The iron bull Youkai grinned, "Hello there little kitty, nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"Uh fine," Yura sweat dropped, "I would ask how you been doing, but it seems kind of rhetorical at this point."

Kenshin raised a brow, "So what is he you're boyfriend?" He asked wondering what the two's relationship was. Much to his amusement Yura turned scarlet red, while Genki laughed heartily. "So is that a yes?"

"No! I would never even consider having a relationship with this hard head!" Yura shrieked.

Nure coughed in her hand. "Could we please get back on track here? As I was saying Genki here managed to escape the kidnappers, and has information that could help us, if you would please tell us what you know."

"Right, well from what I can remember I was taken shorty after my match with Saito. A woman posing as a doctor took me away from the infirmary. I was in pretty bad shape. Lost my arm in the match and I was still half frozen from Saito's attack, so I didn't have much fight let in me. Before I knew it we were out to sea and across the ocean. The whole trip was a blur of darkness; don't know if it was something she did or if I was in just that bad of shape, but when I was aware of my surrounding again, my arm was attached to my body again. For weeks there I was experimented on, the woman who grabbed me was called Medusa I think; anyways she was very interested in my ability to change my skin to metal. There were others there too, I don't know who they were, but they all seemed to have a special ability or some sort." Genki paused. There was a painful throb in his head, everything was getting blurry again and then it was clear. "One day, I guess two weeks ago, I finally escaped. I'm not sure how, but I remember being injected with something and then a surge of power like nothing I've ever felt before over took me. I broke out of where they were holding me and got to the coast and let myself be taken by the ocean. After that I was found by your guards."

"So all we know is the person behind this is named Medusa, she likes experimenting on Youkai, and we still have no idea where she is." Kenshin examine the information. There was some good key information about their target, but nothing to help them find the pups. "Genki could you lead us back to where you were taken?"

Genki scratched his head. "Perhaps, it would be a little shaky, but I can probably get you there."

Nure nodded, "That's good. Once you locate kidnapper's hideout use this to signal my Elite guard, they will help you in rescuing all of the captives." Kenshin accepted the device; a small red stone with a Kanji spell engraved into it. "That's a newly created stone, it's called a ferrystone, it will send my guards right to you, but it's a onetime use, so don't waste it."

"I understand. We thank you for the help and will do our best to bring back your people, but understand Nure-sama that our objective takes priority." Kenshin stated. "Helping your people will just be a side effect of our actions."

She waved him off. "Yes, yes I know. In actuality it's better for all if those pups are found sooner than later. I'm sure once Shilo gets word of what's truly happening he will not be pleased." She was going to do everything in her power to ensure the wolf lord wouldn't come to her island, which would be hard sense all the clues point to it.

"Let's not waste time then." Yura said walking away dragging Genki with her. She was worried about Kala, and the more time they wasted here talking the further away her friend got.

"I knew you like me." Genki teased her.

"Shut up and show us were to go!" She snapped slapping his hand away. Kenshin sighs and followed after them. Quickly forming a youkai cloud beneath them and lofted them up into the air.

He turned to Genki, "Which way bull?"

Genki pointed west, "Where do you think? I said I was dragged across the sea. We'll have to go to the continent first. You got enough juice to us there all the way dragon?"

"Just watch." Kenshin retorted flying off with the full speed of the wind. They were a few hours behind, but they should reach the Chinese coast just a little bit after the Kidnapper, or Medusa he guessed he should call her. In any case it was going to be a few days of hard flying.

From her throne Nure watched them go, all her hope going with them. She turned her attention towards the western lands of Nippon where Shilo lurked. Last time Shilo came to Yamatai he and Aisha were trying to escape Ray Shirotora, the resulting battle completely destroyed the lower district. This time she was sure he wouldn't stop before the entire island was destroyed.

"I know he's changed, but I'm not taking chances, hurry and find those pups." Nure prayed it was all she could do now.

-break

Shilo had spent the night digging through the study for his grandfather's journals and accounts to help him figure out what Zolo had tried to tell him. After hours of searching Shilo was beginning to wonder if his grandfather Shinto kept any records or journals. There didn't seem to be anything of the sort in the study. Course there were a lot of books and scrolls in the study Shilo doubted he's gone through even a quarter of the stuff here. Didn't help that there were records from almost every Kane lord since the foundation of the Kane clan and the fact there they didn't bother to put any of it in order!

"Should probably get someone to organized all this crap," Shilo frowned as he replaced a journal by a Kenshii Shinjuku, he wondered if Kenshii Shinjuku was where his father got his name, not that it mattered the book didn't have any of the info he wanted. "I guess I should go back to work or at least see what useless request someone threw on my desk today."

Emerging from the darkness of the study Shilo was surprised to see his desk clear of most of the paperwork safe for three documents. More surprising was the sleeping Aishoko and Aisha behind his desk. In the corner Sheila was tucked in on a small futon sleeping soundly.

The sight made him smile. Carefully he hosted each of them up one by one and brought them to his and Aisha's room. He laid Aishoko and Aisha in his bed just because he thought it would be funny. Sheila he placed back in her own little bed.

"When you wake up we'll spend more time together like I promised, till then I'll finish up the work. Thanks for the help." He smiled gratefully returning to the study.

-break

Once back in the study Shilo looked over the remaining documents. Each one was sealed with the symbol of a Daiyoukai, Aisha and Aishoko couldn't address these documents even if they wanted too.

"Let's see what's going on." The first document was from Byakuya, it was mostly his report on the progression of the miko situation. However the Daiyoukai has also worked in a request of his own, asking for dissolve the mating of Ichigo and Rukia Tenza, Rukia being Byakuya's little sister, this would be the sixth time he's requested this, and this is will be the sixth time it will be rejected. "Sorry Byakuya, I'm not breaking their mating bond for you. Now what's next on the list?"

The second document was an application for a harem mating, something that could only be approved by the clan lord, Harem mating was only allowed if a species of Youkai was on the verge of extinction. Such in the case of the golden wolves, unfortunately even with the Harem the golden wolves were still wiped out.

In this case however there were enough blue wolves around. "Sorry Noel, but no." He stamped rejected on both Byakuya and Noel's requests. Now the final document was special, it had not one, but three Daiyoukai seals on it. The first seal Shilo recognized as Lugon's, the other two seals he didn't.

Taking the document Shilo compared the two seals with the ones on the walls. One seal belonged to Zero Kurokishi; he was under the intelligence division, more of a planner then a fighter, and not Daiyoukai he met personally. According to his marker Zero became a Daiyoukai only 200 years ago, when he was still traveling the world.

"Well there's one and the other belongs to Kaanan? Who's Kaanan? Is that a male name or a female name?" Shilo shrugged didn't matter; better to just see what they want. Opening the document Shilo read the request. "I Lord Lugon Taijiya, here by recommend Baiken Kozuki to the position of Daiyoukai. I Lord Zero Kurokishi second this recommendation and have borne witness to Baiken Kozuki skills in combat. I lady Kaanan third the recommendation, so Kanaan is a female name go figure."

Shilo retook his seat and read over the complete document, there were many notes from all three Daiyoukai as to why this Baiken should be given a position to Daiyoukai.

"Either way I have to see Baiken's abilities for myself, so a trip to Hanyou village is in order I guess." It wouldn't take long to reach the village using the youkai sphere; it would still be a good two hour round trip, and not including the time it would take to test Baiken. "I guess I should at least leave a note." Shilo sighed writing a quick note to Aisha for when she wakes up.

Stepping on to the balcony Shilo form a red sphere around him and flew into the sky.

-break

Aisha tossed and turned in her sleep her body attracted to the heat source beside her. She drew closer to the warm wrapping her arms around it think it was her mate. Pulling the heat source closer Aisha felt an odd sensation of something soft pressing against her chest. Cracking open an eye she came face to face with the slumping face of her elder sister. The soft feeling was their breast pressing together.

"Dammit Shilo," She mumbled still sleepily as she got out of bed, or at least she tried, but her sister's arms wrapped around her keeping her in place. "Aishoko let me go!" Aisha demanded trying to wiggle free, alas it was no use Aishoko's grip was too strong.

Laying there Aisha wondered where Shilo was. She had asked Aishoko to help complete the bulk of Shilo's paperwork last night in order to assure her mate would have time to spend time with her and Sheila. Something to help get his mind off what happened to Zolo the other night; even well Shilo played with Sheila it was obvious he was worried about the old wolf.

Aishoko's grip loosened for a moment and Aisha quickly rolled out of her sister's embrace and placed a pillow in her place. When her sister's grip tightened again it looked as if the stuffing was falling out from the pressure; having been on the receiving end of Aishoko's death hug before Aisha was glad to have escaped it.

Walking over to Sheila's crib Aisha retrieved the slumbering child and proceeds towards Shilo's study. She couldn't believe she fell asleep from simply doing paperwork, but it was so boring, and Shilo was right when he said it was a pain to have to read through all the minor lords crap, most of them were worthless polices and several were mating requests for Kagome, Rin, and Sheila, something that annoyed her to no end. Surely these people would have learned how Shilo felt about political mattings.

"Well my little one I'll just have to ensure you can keep all those worthless vermin away when you grow up." Aisha smiled imagining all the ways she could teach her daughter to inflict pain as she opened the door to the study. "Now let's if your father is…"

The study was empty; Shilo's scent was a few hours old. On the desk were two of the documents from last night with rejected stamped on them, while the third document was unmarked with a note beside it?

_Going to Hanyou village be back in a day or so_

_, signed Shilo_

Aisha crumbled the note in her hand and tossed it into the corner sinking to her knees unsure of what the feeling in her chest was; only that it was it was painful. She bit her lip and felt hot tears fall down her cheeks. Living in the castle was more difficult than living on the run from her father. At least then she and Shilo were always together.

Footsteps echoed behind her at first Aisha thought it was Aishoko, but her nose quickly corrected her as a heavily pregnant Yasha entered the study. The Inu smiled knowingly and sat down beside Aisha.

"What are you doing here?" Aisha asked swiping away her tears, hoping the Inu wouldn't notice. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Yasha patted her stomach, "This little one was getting restless and started kicking me, it seems walking is the only way to calm him down. He seems to have finally settled now though."

"You still didn't answer my question, why are you here in the study? Your room is on the floor below. Climbing stairs must be difficult for you now." Aisha said indicating Yasha's large rounded stomach

"I hope you're not implying something my dear," The Inu huffed turning away. "But if you must know I smelt you're tears and I guess my motherly instincts kicked in. I had always wanted a daughter, but seems I'm only meant to have sons, so if you don't mind filling in the roll for a short time."

Aisha blushed, "I would be honored, and I feel the need for some motherly advice anyway."

"Very well then, why don't you tell me why you're sitting here crying on the floor." Yasha asked letting Aisha take her time to answer.

Aisha sighed, "I don't know. Maybe it's because me and Shilo don't spend as much time together anymore. He's always so busy being lord of the land that it feels like I'm being second placed. I know he's just doing the best job he can with Lord Shinjuku away, but…"

"It doesn't help you deal with it? Dear I have been in the same spot you are now. What do you think happened when Inutaisho and Shinjuku first allied the wolves and Inu clans? My mate was always so busy; he didn't even time to spend with either Ishimaru or Sesshomaru for so many years. I was bed ridden with illness, but he somehow made time to at least visit me, even if it was only for a few minutes. What I'm saying Aisha is no matter what happens you will always be the most important thing in Shilo's heart and though I don't know much about him personally I can tell from the stories I've heard of you two's adventure he would drop everything for you. Things will be difficult, but if you can endure then is it not worth it?"

Aisha smiled and embraced the Inu minding to keep Sheila from being crushed. "Thanks Yasha, I guess you must think me weak to be blabbering over something like this after what you when through huh?"

The Inu smiled and patted the tigress's back. "Not at all dear, I felt the same way at you're age, plus you're young you still have much learn before you reach my age." Sharp pain spread through her stomach, it seemed her little one wanted her to get moving again. "It's this little monster wants mommy to get going, and it seems yours wants her breakfast." Yasha chuckled as Aisha helped her to her feet, with Sheila trying to suckle through the fabric of Aisha's clothes.

"Settle down you!" Aisha scolded letting Sheila drink. "Thank you for your advice Yasha, let's do it again sometime, maybe over some tea or coffee."

"Yes that would be nice." Yasha began to walk away when a sudden pain bringing her to the floor as her breathing became ragged.

Aisha rushed to her side, "What's wrong?"

She looked at the tigress sourly, "It appears I was wrong," Yasha groaned holding her stomach, "The little one wants out…" Aisha's mind went blank as it processed what was just said.

"What?"

"Get Meigumi!" Yasha screamed as another wave of pain rolled through her. Aisha did as she was told and in moments the fox doctor was once again in the study retrieving a patient.

"Quickly move her! And bring me hot water and towels!" Meigumi ordered random servants moving Yasha into a more comfortable position on the study floor; it was too dangerous to move Yasha so this would have to do.

"Is there anything I can do?" Aisha asked amongst the chaos.

"Yes, get lord Inutaisho and stay out my way!" the fox doctor ordered. "Ok Lady Yasha you know what to do."

-break

Far away in the north western part of the western lands a small village by the sea shore buzzed with excitement as its villagers went about their daily routine. Only these weren't you're normal villagers, many had bodies unlike anything seen by man or demon, some looked human, some did not, and others it was hard to tell the difference, the one thing they all had in common was the fact this was the only village where they could live in peace without fear of being hunted by man or demons. This was Hanyou village, home of the western Hanyou and demon slayers.

In the sky above a red streak of light flew across the blue sky. Many stopped their task to stare up at the strange object, not long after a few noticed it was getting closer!

"Battle stations," A Tanuki Hanyou ordered grabbing the nearest thing to act as a weapon, a wooden sword unfortunately. Several other Hanyou and humans dressed in Taijiya uniforms formed ranks beside her as they waited for the intruder to land with weapons raised.

The red sphere touched the earth and a tall red haired figure stepped out from the light and suddenly they all dropped their weapons and took a knee.

"Lord Shilo, what are you doing here?" The Tanuki asked bowing low so not to make eye contact with the Daiyoukai.

Shilo scratched his head he still wasn't used to bowing to him like this. At the castle it was a simple bow of the head or something similar, but outside the castle's bounders everyone kneed on their knees and avoided eye contact like they would burst into flames!

"Please raise and return to your work, Ah you there Miss Tanuki, please come here." He ordered. The villagers scattered leaving the Tanuki woman standing alone. Shilo took in her scent smelling something familiar about it. "What's your name?"

"Koaru milord," She answered bowing, "Kaoru Kenshin."

He raised a brow at the name. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Battosai Kenshin in anyway would you?"

"He is my mate." Koaru answered with a smile. "He's not here at the moment though if you wish to speak with him."

"Well I would like to speak with him on a certain matter, but I am not here for Kenshin, I am here for Lugon and someone named Baiken do you know where they are?" He asked sniffing around for the cat lord.

Koaru pointed towards a nearby mountain. "He is there scooping out a spot to build a new village since it getting too crowded here. I guess it more like a barracks then a village really since he wants all of the Taijiya to move to the mountain. He's been up there for over two weeks now along with several others, though I'm not quite sure who two of them are, I know Baiken is along them."

"Thank you for your assistance," Shilo said transforming into sphere of light again and flying towards the mountain.

-break

Lugon was supervising the construction of his new barracks for his Taijiya. Giving the demon slayers their own little haven was the least he could do with all the money they've been collecting over the years. He even went as far as to hire workers to do the work instead of forcing the villagers to build it. Most of the workers came from villages that the slayers had worked for so it helped build relationships with their human clients.

Now there was the matter that his fellow Daiyoukai Zero had brought to his attention. There was an opening in the Daiyoukai, that didn't happen often, Lugon didn't know who was in need of being replaced, but Zero thought Baiken one of his i Taijiya should take the spot.

Baiken was an interesting choice to say the least; she wasn't a Hanyou, just an orphan youkai he had taken in since she had no place to go. He supposed she fit in with the Hanyou since she's not completely normal herself. Baiken was a hybrid of a cat and Rabbit youkai, how that happened Lugon would never know, nor did he care since those kind of things have never really mattered to him.

After taking Baiken in Lugon trained her with the rest of the Taijiya, though roughly 100 years ago Zero recommended that Baiken train under Kanaan, another deflector from the Eastern lands. Kanaan had been given the title of Daiyoukai shortly before taking Baiken under her wing…err paw.

Sometime during that time she came into contact with Rakshata Tquip, a weapons smith, when Baiken returned from her training she was so excited about the weapon Rakshata had crafted for her. Zero however was doing his upmost to make sure the weapon wasn't revealed till Shilo came to judge if Baiken was worthy of being named Daiyoukai.

Keeping you're weapon and skills a secret was something that Lugon could understand, but he worried since Rakshata is known for using unusual weapon forging techniques. There were many ill rumors, but nothing with merit.

"He's here can you sense him?" Zero asked his fellow Daiyoukai merging from the shadows. Zero Kurokishi was a tall slender winged wolf with violet eyes and raven hair. He looked the same as any other wolf youkai, except for the long pair of black feathered wings that hung over him like a cloak. And unlike most Daiyoukai who pride themselves with their destructive power Zero was much better known for his intelligence and defensive powers, so far no one has yet broken through the winged wolf's defensive barriers. "He's arrive sooner than I expected, no matter I will fetch Baiken and Kanaan. I eagerly wait to see the results of Baiken's training."

Lugon stepped in front of the winged wolf. "Why are you so interested in Baiken? What is you're end game here Zero?" Zero was a crafty one. Lugon wasn't sure what he was planning, but since he wanted Baiken to succeed he agreed to Zero's idea of recommending Baiken for the Daiyoukai title. However the Cabbit's well-being comes first in his book. Granted he probably should have asked these questions a long time ago.

"Rest assured Lugon I have nothing but the best intentions for Baiken." Zero replied brushing past the cat lord.

Lugon glared, "The best intentions often lead to hell." He grumbled walking in the other direction to greet Shilo.

-break

A red sphere of light touched down in the half completed village with Shilo emerging from it. Once again everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed to him. He kept his composure and dismissed the workers to return to their tasks.

Emerging from the organized chaos of the workers was Lugon Taijiya, for once wearing clothes thankfully. The ebony haired cat was dressed in simple tanned shorts and a red open jacket with wooden clogs clapping against the ground with each step.

"Oi, Shilo-gaki, over here," The cat lord waved motioning for him to follow and so he did.

The two walked in silence avoiding the workers and entering a small clearing just outside the village where a small cave lay in the side of a small mountain. The cave of the priestess Midoriko or the cave where her cave would be if she had fought here really should check up on her sometime. Kagome might enjoy meeting the person she was truly reincarnated after.

Lugon stops in front of the cave entrance. "Here we are." He gestured towards the cave entrance, expecting Baiken to exit the cave any second now… "Get out here already!"

"Shut up I'm coming!" A famine voice yelled from the cave. Three women emerge from the cave and stood before Shilo and Lugon.

Shilo observed them all with a curious eye. He started with the woman on the far right, a tall blonde woman smoking a pipe, she had a very dark skin tone, much like some members from Zolo's clan, that and her markings it was safe to say she was a Tquip. Standing next to her was a petite woman standing only at the blonde's breasts; she had light tan hair much like Kirara's fur, her silted yellow eyes suggested she was of feline descent. Most notable was the large round shield she carried on her. Third and finally was pink haired woman that reminded him of Kenshin for some reason, maybe it was the hair style, her marking were that of a half-moon and dot on her forehead. She stood roughly at his chin. Interesting enough her right arm and left eye were missing.

"So who's who here," Shilo asked.

The blonde stepped forward first and bowed. "Rakshata Tquip at your service milord, I specialize in weapons crafting and such items. A bit of an odd ball when compared to my more brutish relatives I know, but my work is sound as I'm sure you are soon to find out." She said grinning wide. Her eyes focusing on Baiken's severed arm.

"I'm Daiyoukai Kanaan Siam," The shorter woman introduced, Shilo waited for her to continue, but as time passed it was clear she wasn't going to speak again.

"So that makes you Baiken Kozuki then?" He stated to Kenshin's female double, really an uncanny appearance the two had, except for the rabbit ears.

Baiken smirked finishing lighting her own pipe and blowing a cloud of smoke out the corner of her mouth. "Damn right I am. So how do we do this, a little sparring match to see if I'm worthy to be a Daiyoukai?"

"No," Shilo replied and pointed to Kanaan, "She and I are going to fight first so I can verify if her recommendation is trustworthy. If the skills of your master don't impress me then how can I expect you're too?"

"As you wish," Kanaan said stepping away from the group. She looked to Baiken giving a small gesture to watch the fight closely. The petite Daiyoukai knew this was a test not only on her abilities, but Baiken's observation skills. Shilo was giving her apprentice a seek peek at his abilities by doing this, not something anyone willingly does by choice, perhaps the wolf lord had something planned. What that was would be up to Baiken to figure out.

-break

Shilo and Kanaan moved to a wide open clearing outside the developing village, their audience stood off in the tree ling roughly 100 yards away.

Engulfing his hand with Dark energy Shilo pulled Teszanga free from the earth, the black sword and scythe gleamed ominously as ever as Shilo's youkai filled the air. This was a battle between Daiyoukai he wasn't about to take it easy against an unknown enemy even if they were in his service.

Readying her shield Kanaan flared her Youkai to counter Shilo's. She held her ground knowing the wolf lord would most likely make the first move. Moments passed seeming like forever still Shilo did not move. Kanaan began feel uneasily and moved closer to see if she could get a rise out of the wolf, only then did she sense danger coming from behind her!

Quickly she rotated on her heel bringing her shield around just in time to stop Shilo's sword strike. Riding the blow Kanaan allowed herself to be blown away, throwing her shield like a large shuriken, Shilo deflected it causing them to fly aimlessly into the trees, but using her Youkai to form a string Kanaan pulled the shield back to her.

She quickly glances in the direction where Shilo had originally been standing seeing the wolf's form dissipating into a mass of greenish black fire. Foxfire it was an illusion. Strange Shilo wasn't known for using his fox abilities at all in battle. So much so that many forget he even has them. Was he doing this to mislead Baiken about his fighting style, or to miss lead her; whatever the case maybe she would not lose to simple tricks such as this.

Charging forward Kanaan got in close using her shield to strike. Shilo quickly deflected the blow with his sword which she had expected him to do, and quickly followed up with a strong left blow into his abdomen, and then a hard kick into his knee, and then dropped to the ground with a swiping kick at the wolf's feet in order to compromise his footing. However Shilo transformed Teszanga into a Bo staff and leap on top of it, so when Kanaan's kick connect it ended up bringing Shilo's foot down on her ankle!

"Crap," Kanaan cursed swinging her shield around again trying to dislodge the wolf. Shilo transformed Teszanga into a mace and brought it down on her shield sending shockwaves down her arm, causing it to numb. Kanaan's shield dropped to the ground, but Kanaan wasn't out yet. With her other arm she summoned her youkai strings and tied them around Shilo and pulled him down and with her free leg kicked him hard into the stomach… only for Shilo to despite into green flames again.

"Over here," Shilo yelled with his sword raised high, "_Shinku Yaiba!" _A gaint crimson blade of Youkai flew from Teszanga cutting up the terrain as it flew towards it target. Acting quickly Kanaan grabbed her shield and flared her youkai. "_Tateraion_," A large yellow lion's head made of Youkai appeared before Kanaan easily blocking the attack. Not only that but the lion head flew towards Shilo who blocked with Teszanga and was pushed over a dozen feet backwards.

Grinning Shilo returned Teszanga into its dimensional sheath signaling the end of the fight. "I am impressed Kanaan Siam. I look forward to see the how well you're apprentice fares." He praised helping Kanaan to her feet. "I'm sorry if I was a little rough, but I needed to…"

"Say no more I understand. I fear I may need to train more myself." Kanaan bowed and retreated to where the other's observed the battle. A little ways back she sensed Zero observing as well, but ignored him for the time being. "Go full out right away and get in close he has a hard time countering when you do. He won't use his foxfire this time mostly, but you never know with him." She whispered to Baiken, who nodded in understanding.

"Got it and thank you sensei," Baiken said with a grin.

-break

Shilo watched the exchange between master and student, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he amused Kanaan was giving Baiken her expert option. He was very impressed with the way the petite Daiyoukai managed to deflect his attack and rebound it back at him, no doubt that she was holding back as well during their little skirmish. Now he was curious to see what Baiken could do, she didn't carry a shield or any other weapon he could see, and she was missing an arm and an eye. Either her strength was hand to hand combat, which was primary his weakness, or the Cabbit had something else up her sleeve; figurative speaking.

Baiken entered the clearing keeping a good distance away from him. A gust of wind blew thought kicking up her right sleeve. Shilo took the chance to peek inside and see if there was anything hidden in it, but all he would see was her stub.

"You ready?" He yelled over to her pulling Teszanga from the ground again.

With a cocky grin she answered, "Hell yeah I am!" a bright pink light shined from within Baiken's kimono sleeve blinding Shilo and causing him to look away. When the light died down he was shocked by what he saw. In place of Baiken's missing arm was an armored arm eerily similar to the armor of the witchblade. The coloring was different but it over all the same, including the glowing red gem in the center of the palm.

"Oh shit!" Shilo yelped quickly transforming Teszanga into a very large and very heavy shield just in time for a highly contrasted blast of youkai slammed into his shield. Once again Shilo was pushed back but only a few inches due to Teszanga's weight.

"How you like my _Seiten_? I had Rakshata forge it from my fangs and arm so my body is a living weapon." Baiken explained to the shocked Shilo.

Shilo dissolved Teszanga back into its original form as he walked out of the smoking crater created by the attack. "An impressive weapon, it reminds me of another weapon that caused me some misfortune in the past, but none the less a fine weapon indeed." Taking a closer look Shilo took note of seven small feathers floating behind Baiken and the remints of an eighth on the ground. Seems unlike the witchblade this weapon, Seiten, is not just limited in its armor protection, but its attacks.

He smirked as he readied Teszanga again, "Come now Baiken if you think that's all it'll take to impress me then you might as well pack it up and leave know."

"I've only just begun to show off!" Baiken yelled charging forward. A feather exploded behind her pushing her forward at high speeds!

Shilo quickly sidestepped the attack, but was caught off guard when Baiken made a sudden 90 degree turn midflight and smashed her fist right into his ribs! Blood flew from his mouth; it was like getting hit by Dove in his true form!

"Teszanga anchor blade!" The sword instantly responded to his command and changed. Shilo threw one end of the anchor blade far off with all his might and stabbed the other end into Baiken's unarmored shoulder. The pull of the anchor plus the force of her attack sent Baiken flying head first into the ground!

"Ahragh! Dammit my head!" She moaned picking herself off the ground; another feather disappeared from her shoulder.

Seeing Shilo rushing towards her out of the corner of her, but too dizzy to accurately hit him, Baiken charged a sphere of youkai into her hand, "Shatter shot!" The broke sphere into thousands of tiny drops and flew at Shilo like a heavy rain storm destroying a good chunk of the area.

Shilo covered his face with his arms and pushed though the attack his arms were bleeding pretty badly, but the wounds would soon close. The moment the attack ended Shilo rushed forward at full speed grabbing hold of Teszanga again and yanking Baiken closer to him with the other end of Teszanga's anchor blade was still logged in her shoulder.

Acting quickly Baiken sent another blast of out right in front of her to act as an explosive shield. The explosion sends both fighters hurdling backwards away from each other. Baiken took this chance to separate Teszanga from her body.

Covered and burns and bruises Shilo changed Teszanga into a katana and used it to help him to his feet. He's been spending way too much time at that damn desk, it was making him rusty. "You're pretty good Baiken, putting up one hell of a fight, but I think it's time to test the limits of your power, if you survive this one consider you're self a Daiyoukai."

Baiken smirks as she rises to her feet. She wasn't faring much better, burns and cuts from pieces of earth marred her skin, but she was still ready to fight, even if only five feathers remained. "Bring it on!" She beckoned.

"Very well, _feral link," _Shilo's youkai spiked creating a column of red demonic wind. All of the on lookers watch in shock and awe as the wolf lord's hair suddenly lengthen, red and black fur covered his arms and his legs became double jointed like the hind legs of a wolf's as his feet turned wolf like with fur and long claws with a tail growing out of his spine. He looked like a mix between his humanoid form and his true from, but the transformation didn't ended there, the whites of his eyes turned to black and his blue eyes turn blood red.

Shilo held Teszanga high into the air. "Now behold _Ryū Kizu!" _Swinging the blade down a gaint red dragon of Youkai tore through the air, it gaint gapping jaws drawing ever closer to its target, who stood petrified.

"_This it, this is the end_." Baiken thought to herself. There was no time to run out of the way, no defense she could make, she could only stand here and wait for the death. "_No! I will not give up! I still have five feathers left! If I can block or run then I'll attack!" _

The five remaining feathered glowed in resonance becoming one gaint feather. "_Hanegotaiho," _A gaint blast of Youkaiflew from Baiken's hand equal in size to Shilo's Ryu Kizu, when the too colossal attacks hit a bright blinding light engulfed Baiken's vision and soon everything turned to black.

-break

Hours later Baiken awoke in a soft futon with a blanket over. She looked around with her good eye taking in her surroundings. In the corner she saw her master Kanaan sitting against the wall polishing her shield.

"What happened?" She croaked her throat dry from a lack of water. Kanaan handed her cup and waited for her to finish it before telling her.

"You passed out during the fight. Using five feathers at once proved too much for your body to handle at once. Lucky we managed to get you here in time for healing." Kanaan explained.

Baiken looked around confused. "Where is here exactly?"

Kanaan snorted, "Where to you think? Kane castle of course. Lord Shilo carried all of us here on his Youkai cloud so you could receive treatment from Meigumi-sensei. She was kind of busy helping with a pupping, so I took over for her, it was interesting to help bring a live into the world instead of taking it."

"I nearly get blown to bits and you leave me in the hands of some strange doctor to deliver a pup?"

Kanaan shrugged, "Strange world. In any case you might as well get some rest. Lord Shilo is busy tending to other matters so you're ceremony will have to wait, but you can start taking jobs if you want." c

Baiken stared at the feline, "Wait what you are talking about?"

Kanaan throws a wooden sign onto her lap and smiles, "Welcome to the club Baiken."

Baiken looks down and reads the sign, "Daiyoukai Baiken Kozuki."

-break

Hello sorry about the wait, been busy moving into my new place and working full time again. As I've stated at the beginning of the chapter we'll be focusing more on Kagome and Sesshomaru now.

Attacks

_Tateraion-shield lion-reflects attacks_

Hanegotaiho- Five feather cannon


	36. Chapter 36

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 36 coral village

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

-break

The days passed quickly with the mermaids back at full health they were making excellent time. Minami predicted that if they kept this pace they would reach the coral reef village at the border of the Arabian Sea in a matter of days, where the mermaids would turn south to complete their migration. This was good news for the land youkai, who were very eager to get back to their natural environment, even if it was a little ways off. For now they were content with visiting with their mermaid friends, at least most of them were, Sesshomaru stayed at the edges of the mermaid pod keeping to himself as usual.

The Inu has been in a bad mood since they've left home and it's only gotten worse when he found out he had been left out of the fighting on Yamatai. He had started his hermit behavior then, and the rest of the group had left him alone thinking he was angry at them. They were mistaken however. Sesshomaru wasn't mad at them purser say more as he was mad at himself. Still wanting to mate with Kagome even after his defeat, in fact it made him want her all the more, and to find out that the one he wanted to mate with had been attacked and he wasn't there to defend her really dug into his skin.

Sesshomaru vowed that when they enter the desert lands that if they come across Kagome's assailant he would rip them to shreds. His anger was becoming so great that he didn't even notice the girl in question swim up behind him.

"Hey Sesshomaru can we talk," Kagome asked shyly. Nerves were getting the best of her; it was still kind of hard to tell this Sesshomaru from the one in the future. The fact that this one wanted to mate with her was what really freaked her out more than fact the future one tried to kill her on more than on occasion.

Sesshomaru raised a curious brow wondering what this was about. Ultimately he decided what could be the harm. "As you wish, I shall lend you my ear."

Kagome sighed with relief this was hopefully going to be easier then she imagined it would be. She's been meaning to talk to him for several days now after they returned to the water, but she's been occupied going over their assault plan for when they reached Egypt with Lilith and Hans. Also she's been trying to get Sanko to tell her what's been bothering her again, but after the incident at Yamatai the hanyou girl was keeping quiet again for some reason and Kagome figured it was best to give her some space before asking again, also she's been using it as an excuse to not talk to Sesshomaru, convincing herself that she need to be on call just in case Sanko was ready to talk. After five days it was pretty clear her feline friend wasn't ready. After that Kagome figured it was time to clear the air with Sesshomaru and here she was.

"It's about you wanting to mate with me. I just have a few questions I would like to ask you if you don't mind." Kagome asked and he nodded yes feeling like a weight had been taken off him. Making the Inu mood much lighter than it has been in the past few days, dare say he felt happy Kagome wanted to talk to HIM and not someone else. Still he kept his emotions in check.

"Please ask away Kagome-hime," Sesshomaru urged.

Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled watching the air bubbles float towards the surface. "Why," Sesshomaru raised his brow confused by her question. "Why do you want to mate with me? I know you don't particularly like humans and I was once human and still consider myself as such even if my body continues to change. Also you don't know the first thing about me, how do you know you want to spend forever with me? I'll have you know I can be quiet the pain in the neck when I want to be." She thought of all the times she sat Inuyasha, suppressing a giggle when she realized she was a pain in the neck with that suppression necklace. Doubtful Sesshomaru would be inclined to let her put one on him. "So please give me you're reasons for wanting to mate with me and it better something other than I'm powerful and will bare strong pups." She added hotly.

This brought a whirlwind of questions and emotions that Sesshomaru had never encountered before. Usually females were throwing themselves at his feet. He never encountered a female that stood her ground against him, he find it rather appealing, but it didn't sound like the right answer to her question. Honestly though he wasn't sure what else there was to mating other than breeding strong pups.

No, he knew there was more to it than that. Look at his father and mother's mating, sure they had strong pups, but there was something more than that, the same with Shilo and Aisha. They overcome thousands of years prejudice and hatred. Stop look at her question in their basic form. Kagome was asking him what he liked about her other than the fact she was powerful.

"You're um… very pretty… no beautiful! Yes, you are one of the most beautiful Onna's I've seen in my life." Sesshomaru answered uncertainly. He was shooting the in dark and hoping for a hit.

Kagome tapped her chin in thought. "Beautiful huh, I suppose I've been called beautiful before, but that can't be the only reason you want to mate with me right?" She said slyly. She wasn't trying to be vain, but it was fun seeing Sesshomaru flustered like this.

"Smart, you're very smart too. You learned Shilo's basic techniques in only three months, a very tough feet if you don't have the intelligences for it." Sesshomaru answered. Reeling his emotions he began to see a pattern to her questions and began looking for answers beforehand.

"Hmm smart and beautiful," Kagome smirked feeling more confident with each question. "You certainly know just what to say to a girl. You must say that to everyone pretty face."

Sesshomaru gave a low growl, "You know that to be false."

"I know, I know I'm just teasing." Kagome giggled. "Now is there anything else you like about me?" She asked sporting a wide smile that would make your heart melt.

Scratching his cheek turned his head away so Kagome wouldn't see his slight blush. "You care after Rin very well, even though she is not yours truly, a very unique and lovely trait for one to have; it shows they are a very good mother."

Now it was time to Kagome to blush; only hers was so red it was impossible to hide. "Yes well," She coughed, "I can't take all the credit. Shilo and Aisha have been helping out a lot and Rin is already to the point where she doesn't need to be watched constantly, but I try to always be there for her if she needs me. I just hope she and other two are behaving themselves well I'm gone."

"Well I can't confirm that, but you'll just have to discipline them when you get back wouldn't you?" Sesshomaru suggested causing Kagome to laugh, which made him smile in turn.

"Yes, well I'm sure Shilo will have taken care of that long before we return." Kagome giggled. This was nice; just a nice chat between friends, no tension from mating or anything else, just two youkai getting to know each other. "Sesshomaru," She said seriously causing the mood to shift. The Inu looked at her unable to read her expression. "I won't promise that I'll mate you, but if you like could we become friends first before you attack me to be your mate again? Hopefully by then you'll know for sure if you want me or not."

Sesshomaru nodded, "A strange request, but yes we will be pack mates first, but I still intend to make you mine, so keep that in mind." He warned her and she just smiled and continued to swim beside him. "Aren't you going to go visit with the others now?"

She shook her head, "No I think I'll stay here a little longer."

"Very well," Sesshomaru replied.

-break

"Those two seem to be getting along again." Ishimaru smiled and looked over to Hans. "Are you going to be ok with that?"

Hans looked up from the water proof map of the Egyptian territory and looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome and simply shrugged. "Not my business of what they do. As long as Kagome makes her own choice I'm sure Shilo will say the same. Now can we get to work on this assault plan, and where's your girlfriend? She should be helping it is her country."

"Lilith went to gather up food with some of the merfolk she'll be back within the hour. Besides I really think we should be more worried about those assassins. From what Lilith's told me we'll have to pass by their land before we can reach hers." Ishimaru pointed to a spot on the map. "This is where they would most likely ambush us."

"I don't think they'll ambush us, they seemed to like a face to face fight rather than cloak and dagger. However if this Skar is as powerful as we're being lead to believe then we will have a problem. I trust in my own skill and that of you and your brother, but Shilo isn't easily defeated and he doesn't compare many people to Dove in terms of fighting strength." Hans said warily. "We may be dealing with one of nature's monsters here."

Ishimaru grinned madly. "You worry too much Hans; I spared with Dove all the time just leave Skar to me."

"Sparing is not same as real combat," Hans argued. "Besides you know Dove can never use his real strength without threatening his life, and after his battle with Shilo, Dove stopped sparing with you. One more major battle like that and Dove is done, whether he knows it or not."

"We're talking about me here not Dove Hans," Ishimaru countered. "I'm telling you I can take this guy."

Hans grumbled and rolled up the map. "We're off track, let's continue this later when Lilith come back." Hans said and swam away.

-break

At the bottom of the mermaid pod Sanko swam alone keeping a constant watch on the black abyss below them. The darkness seemed to move on its own wanting to swallow her whole. She gulped in fear, violent images flashed through her mind. Broken bodies, blood, the scent of burning flesh, her father's sunken expression as he fell to his knees in horror. In the chaos of it all was her mother standing in front of her against a black shadow. Then a gaint blast of white light and the shadow was gone and so was her mother nothing more than a red stain on the sand.

This dream, no, this memory has haunted her since the day it happened. Her Father had brought her too many healers in order to help suppress it. Ever since that fight with the fox during the mating ceremony it felt as if she was reliving that day every day now; each day becoming more and more intense. She couldn't take it anymore; it felt like she was going mad.

"I'll take to Kagome when we reach the coal village." Sanko promised to herself. She looked back down at the abyss a feeling of dread shivered down her spine as she swam closer to the mermaid pod. Praying it was just her nerves.

-break

The following day the mermaid pod reached Coral Village. Coral Village as it is named is made of Coral, and rested on top of an underwater mountain at the heart of the Indian Ocean of few hundred miles off the shores of Indonesia. Here was the stopping point for many sea youkai who wish to travel westward without traveling around the Dark Continent (Africa).

Coral Village was home to both western merfolk and eastern merfolk and was the central trading post for the major underwater villages and other settlements with sea based Youkai. Making it very prosperous, however its maxim capacity was only 200 villagers for permanent residents with a visitor's cap of a 100, meaning Minami's mermaid pod could not stay.

"Well this is good bye, Kagome." Minami said sorrowfully pulling Kagome into a tight embrace. "When you get back to Japan come to the southern lands in the summer and we'll have some fun together ok?"

Kagome smiled and patted the mermaids back. "It's a promise Minami, and thank you for all you've done. I'll be sure to bring back a gift for your baby too."

"That's very kind of you," Minami replied breaking the embrace. "Safe travels on your journey!" She waved to everyone swimming away.

"Thank you Minami! I will come visit you when I return I promise!" Kagome yelled waving. She was sad to see the mermaid go, but they would met again someday, and she would be waiting for that day.

Hans swam up beside the wolf miko and rested a hand on her shoulder. From here on out things would be difficult, which is why they had to plan ahead if they were going to make it. "Come Kagome, we have much to discuss and little time before we must set out again. Let us go to the inn the others are waiting for us."

"Yes, I know." Kagome sighed sadly, "Let's go."

-break

Kala awoke from what felt like a long nap, she had no recollection off the events following her capture safe for a few burred images, she tried to stand but her arms and legs were shackled too some sort of bed or table. A cool breeze blew through the darkness of the room causing her to shiver. Her clothes were missing, safe for her undergarments it seemed.

"Urg what kind of sick freak did I get captured by?" She moaned trying to loosen her shackles. A sudden pain flashed through her abdomen causing her stop cold and let the pain die down. Felt like someone had taken a knife to her skin and for all she knew they could have.

In that moment it clicked to her, if this is what their capture had done to her, then what could they be doing to the pups? The mere thought was enough to push Kala over the edge causing her maternal instincts to kick in. With all her strength she pulled against her shackles pumping as much of her Youkai possible into her limbs. Bolts of pain racked her body as the shackles began to electrocute her, but she did not falter! With a mighty roar she broke the cuffs!

Breathing hard Kala lied back to rest. The seal on the cuffs had been very powerful and it drained her severely. In fact her youkai felt extremely weak, so much in fact that her body was forcing her back to sleep. Consciousness fading she rigged the shackles so they appeared to still be on just in case someone dropped by to check on all the noise. With that consciousness faded to darkness once again.

When Kala awoke again she heard voices, two males, and one female outside her door cell. She stayed quiet and pretended to sleep well enhancing her hearing to eardrop on their conversation.

"Are we ready to move? I want everything of importance out of here before our guests arrive." The female said.

One of the males replied, "Yes Lady Medusa all the items you specified have or are already being transferred, including those three younglings."

"Good, very good, Master will be pleased." Medusa sighed, "Oh how I wish I could be the one to experiment on those pups, but I guess I'll just have to satisfy myself with the lioness; not that there isn't much left for me to mess with. That teleport rune we place at the bottom of the Yamatai Bay has served us nicely such a same it will go to waste now."

The door to the cell opened. Kala peek her eye open to get a visual of the enemy. The two males didn't look to be any threat, more thinkers then fighters by their looks, the woman Medusa however was the same snake bitch that captured her; she would have to be wary of her.

"Ah Kala, I had thought you would prove to be much better research material." Medusa held up a black crystal. "I guess you'll just have to be a test Subject for this little thing. Don't worry it only hurt if you survive long enough."

At that moment Kala shook loose her shackles kicking the snake upside of the head sending Medusa crashing into the wall. The two males tried to restrain Kala, but she was tore them both in two without as much as a thought. Not wanting to lose her edge Kala slammed into the snake smashing through the wall and into the next room.

"Nice try," Medusa hissed breaking into a mass of snakes. Kala flared her Youkai and sent them flying before they could bite her, but the effort left her panting for breath. "I see my experiments had the opposite effect." Medusa chuckled cruelly at Kala's confusion as she tried to summon her Youkai again, but failed.

Kala growled, "What did you do?"

The snake grinned evilly, "Nothing much. All I did was try to help you by attempting to awaken you're grandfather's green wolf genes. Do you know how rare of breed Zolo is? You don't do you? Tell me out of your entire kin do you know if any of them have traces of green wolf in them?" Kala reluctantly shook her head no. "I'll tell you then, none, there has not been another green wolf since Zolo. Such a shame really, the powers he possess would blow you're tiny mind to bits. I'm getting off track aren't I? In any case all I tried to do was awaken the green wolf DNA that sleeps with in you. However it seemed to have the opposite effect, instead of empowering you, it seems to have permanently damaged your body's ability to produce Youkai. I figure your body will fall into shock about… now."

Kala's knees suddenly gave out she fell to the ground unable to move as spasms rocked her body painfully. Tears fell silently down her cheeks from the pain, but Kala didn't cry out. She couldn't, it would be the most shameful thing she could do as a warrior who was captured. No matter what she could not give her enemy the satisfaction of hearing her screams.

"Oh look at the little kitty trying to be tough." Medusa cooed. She placed the black crystal in the center of Kala's chest and began to push. The pain Kala was feeling intensified tenfold as the black gem slowly entered her body. "Don't worry your friends will be here soon enough and you'll be here to greet them, either as a corpse or as an enemy." Medusa laughed manically shoving the rest of the gem into Kala's chest. The snake stood leaving the lion quivering on the floor as she stepped back out into the hall. As much as Medusa wanted to stay and watch the experiment she had other things to do. However she paused at the end of the hall just in time to hear Kala's screams of pain.

The snake smiled, "Ah how I love that sound."

-break

Back in Coral village Hans gathered everyone around a table in the inns lounge/pub. The room was half filled with water allowing the sea folk to drink their alcohol without tasting salty sea water with it. A rather interesting design really, the door was a hole in the floor that lead through a tunnel outside thus creating air pressure. Enough about that it was time to get down to business.

"We will continued as planned and travel up through the Red sea to Suez and then proceed on foot through Chike's land attacking from within the enemy territory, after that we'll push through to Land of the Eclipse clan on the west side of the Nile. Is this agreeable with you Lilith?" Hans asked the desert demon. Lilith nodded in agreement. "Good then that is what will do, it's not the original plan, but it will work. Now listen carefully. As we travel up the Red sea we need to stay on the Egyptian shoreline and not drift into Arabia, that is those Assassins' homeland, and our mission doesn't have anything to do with them, so we'll avoid them at all cost, but if we must fight them again we will; this time to the death." Hans said solemnly. "Now it's late get some rest and we'll push forward tomorrow, if we push it we can be in the Red sea in three days. So rest up cause it will be the last time in a while you'll have the chance; dismissed."

Hans stood up and exited the pub leaving the others to their own devices, knowing that they would obey his orders soon enough. The others slowly filed out after him, the first being Lilith and Ishimaru, followed by Sesshomaru who shared a brief smile with Kagome, who smiled back. Kagome was about to take her leave when Sanko grabbed her wrist.

"Can we talk?" Sanko asked nervously.

A smile crept across Kagome's lips, "Of course we can!" Kagome retook her seat and waited for Sanko to begin.

Sanko fidgeted under Kagome's kind glaze. The Hanyou didn't know where to start, so she simply started at the beginning. "It happened forty years ago…."

-break

Sorry for the wait and if Sesshomaru is a little too out of character in this chapter, but he's not going to be all lovely dovely. Thanks for reading and please review or ask questions, or post suggestions if you have them.


	37. Chapter 37

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 37: Monsters of the past

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

-break

It was a bright sunny day in Hanyou village, 10 year old Sanko Taijiya splashed wildly in the sea water, splashing her mother who returned the favor causing Sanko to squeal in delight and run away, her mother giving chase.

"Hey daddy, neechan, come play with us!" Sanko yelled to her father sitting as far away from the water as he could, a small ball of white fur curled up on his lap.

"We're good kitten," Lugon waved. Cat youkai and water didn't really mix; in fact he was surprised that Sanko enjoyed it so much. Must be something she gets from her mother. "Seiko, catch some fish since you're out there."

Seiko stopped her pursuit, resting her hand on her hips as she raised an eye brow at her mate. "Oh you think so? I thought we agreed that you'd catch and gut and I would cook it? Or is that you want to cook now, cause I'm not doing both."

"Only if you want raw fish, you know I can't cook, nor do I need too either. Raw is fine with me." Lugon replied.

"Get over here and catch some fish," Seiko ordered not backing down.

"Sanko want to catch some fish?" Lugon asked looking to derail the argument. Sanko nodded excitedly to switch he grinned in victory. "There's your fisher honey!"

Seiko suck out her tongue, "Cheater!" But she took Sanko by the hand and waded into deeper water. The water was strangely low, probably because of the tide, strange for a low tide at this point in the day though.

"Now stand still and wait for the fish to come to you." Seiko advised.

"Ok," Sanko whispered flexing her claws. It didn't take long for some fish to show up, with cat relaxes she snatched up five fish in her little clawed hands. Toss them up into the air and landing by her father's feet.

"Nice job kitten!" Lugon praised. The ball of fur in his lap let out a soft "Meow" in approval as well. "Kirara says nice catch too." He chuckled stroking the cats fur.

Sanko jumped up down excitedly, "hear that mommy Daddy and Neechan said I'm a good fisher!" She beamed.

"That you are kitten," Seiko praised patting Sanko on the head. "Now let's see how well you can cook."

"Can't we just eat them raw?" Sanko asked tilting her head cutely.

"You, daddy and your sister can, I just don't have the stomach for such things, one of things that come with being human." Seiko said walking onto the beach. Lugon had gathered some sticks for a fire. "You won't fish, but you'll run all the way to the forest to gather sticks?"

Lugon laughed shaking his head, "Huh, oh no I got these off Koaru and Kenshin's house over there. I'm sure they won't notice the hole in their roof." Lugon raised his finger and blasted the sticks with a small bolt of lightning. "Whoa fire."

Seiko just shook her head and sighed, not the first time her mate has done something like this and won't be the last. "Fine just fix it before they get back please and this time could you wear clothes?"

"No promises," Lugon stabbed a fish with a stick and laid it over the fire to roast.

"I thought so," Seiko sat down called for Kirara, "Come here baby girl, come to mommy." The little Neko yawned and crawled off Lugon's lap leaped into Seiko's curling into a ball again. "Still have a hard time getting over the fact that I gave birth to a cat." Seiko said scratching Kirara's ear.

"Really, after having a girl with cat ears and claws?" Lugon questioned his mate.

Seiko snorted, "While I was expecting that when I married a demon, but too give birth to a full blooded Nekomata, how you explain that?"

Lugon shrugged and placed a fish in front of Kirara to nibble on and handled one to Sanko too, before taking his own. "Can't tell ya, not really a big deal to me, could be she just doesn't know how to change into her human form, or it might have something to do you with your miko powers."

"I haven't been a miko since I mated with you."

"Just because the Mikos kicked you out for mating with a demon, doesn't mean they can take away you're powers." Lugon pointed out. "Fish is done."

Seiko bit into the roasted fish trying to think of a retort or a theory. "True, but what would my miko powers have to do with me giving birth to a full blooded youkai, wouldn't be just the opposite? Shouldn't Kirara or even Sanko be full human because of my powers?"

"I'm sure the miko's thought the same when they agreed to the treaty revision, but they were wrong and they blamed you for it and kicked you out, so let's just drop it. Talking about those…b" Seiko glares at him, "Wrenches pisses me off."

Sanko yawns as does Kirara. "Looks like our kittens are tired, let's go home." Seiko suggested, wanting to get off the topic of her former miko sisters.

"Right, bedtime you two," Lugon agrees picking up Sanko and the couple begin their trek back home. Lugon pauses to look at the sea, puzzled by the strange change in the tide, he wrote it off as simple cat curiosity, but something felt off. "Perhaps it's nothing." He muttered walking off.

Through drowsy eyes Sanko stared at the water as large waves began rolling in splashing against the beach. In the distance she saw a black spot against the horizon, which slowly faded to darkness as sleep took her.

Night fell over Hanyou village and all was quiet. No one suspected the hell that was about to befall them.

-break

Sanko awoke to screams, the smell of smoke and blood. She bolted out of bed grabbing Kirara as she ran outside. Villagers screamed as they ran from large deformed scaled monsters. All around Taijiya warriors fought to protect the villagers; many of them dying in the process soaking the earth red with blood.

"What's happening?" She gasped squeezing Kirara tightly; mindlessly leaving her house unknowingly deactivating the barrier that protected it.

One of the creatures came barreling towards Sanko fresh blood dripping from his mouth. Two Hanyou Taijiya leap in front of the creature, stabbing it with their sword, the creature roared in pain but continued its charge trampling the two brave souls. Sanko still dazzled by destruction around her stood right in the creature's path, completely unaware. Kirara struggled to break free of Sanko's grip to save her, but the little kitten's efforts were in vain, Sanko's hold was too tight!

"Sanko look out!" A voice shouted out over the chaos, a loud swooshing sound could be heard as a gaint bone boomerang fell from the sky crashing into the creature and cutting it in two! The boomerang turned, flying back to its master who stood on a nearby roof covered in the blood of her enemies.

"Mommy!" Sanko yelled staring up at her mother; clad in a Taijiya uniform.

"Stay back!" Seiko ordered, throwing her Hiraikotsu at two approaching creatures. One of the creatures dodged jumping onto the roof, only to fall prey to Seiko's Reiyoukai enhanced sword. "Sanko, Kirara what are you too doing out here? Why didn't you stay in the house?" Seiko questioned retrieving Hiraikotsu.

Sanko answered, "There was smoke, loud noises, and… the villagers…" Tears rolled down Sanko's cheeks as she silently stared at the slain Taijiya.

"Its ok, everything going to be ok." Seiko tried to reassure Sanko, but the burning buildings and smell of burning fresh was doing little to help comfort the child. "Listen to me kitten; I don't have time to set up another barrier, so I need to be strong till we reach the gathering point. Can you do that for mommy?" Sanko nodded, "Good let's go."

Slinging Hiraikotsu onto her back and cradling her children in her left arm, Seiko drew her sword with her right and ran towards the cliff that over looked the village; ignoring the cries and screams of her fellow Taijiya as they fought to save the village.

Climbing the hill that lead up the cliff Seiko looked back to catch sight of her mate in his true form, a gaint cream colored cat covered with lightning, fighting off the bulk of the creatures, by crushing and zapping them with his paws and lightning.

"Mommy was is that?" Sanko asked pointed towards the bay, were a massive monster rested on the beach, spawning more of the creatures that attacked their home. The monster's size was immeasurable, her mate only a spec when compared to it, large finned arms and legs rested beneath the water as two gaint tentacles thrashed on tops its back smashing dozens of houses with a single blow, it was a creature the likes of which Seiko has ever seen before.

Seiko hugged her daughter close. "I don't know kitten, but mommy and daddy will stop it. I promise." She placed Sanko on the ground. "You'll have to go alone from here. Go up the path there and you'll run into the other villagers."

"But mommy…"

"I know it's scary, but you and Kirara will be safe there. There are other Taijiya and another barrier to keep you safe." Four more creatures fell from the sky landing right next to the three! "Go now Sanko!" Seiko ordered parrying one of the creature's strikes and blasting sphere of Reiyoukai into its face! Reluctantly Sanko ran towards the mountain path way, one of the creatures chased after her only to get a Hiraikotsu to the face! "Stay away from my children!" Seiko howled cutting the creature down the middle! She breathed a sigh relief when Sanko entered the barrier and quickly disposed of the two remaining creatures.

"Now how to defeat that thing," She wondered looking over the destruction. Something that massive would be difficult to even drive off, and their forces were quickly fading, with reinforcements still hours away. "Perhaps I can use that?" Seiko bit her lip, the mere thought off it caused her body to tremble, but if come down to it she would use it, the Miko's ultimate attack Bakutenya. "I pray it doesn't come to that, but for my children's future I will gladly give all I have to protect them." Determined Seiko ran down the hill towards the carnage. When suddenly over head a blinding beam of pure youkai blasted the cliff, destroy it, barrier and all.

Seiko fell to her knees in horror, "SANKO, KIRARA!"

-break

Sanko held Kirara tightly as she ran up the path to the gathering point, passing many injured villagers and Taijiya alike, some were worse off than others and some looked to be already dead. She came to the top of the small cliff where the heart of the refugee amassed. The more spiritually in tuned working feverishly to support the barrier her mother had made for them. From this view Sanko caught the full view of the village, or what was left of it. The thing in the bay was firing its spawn to every part of the village; some even landed on the barrier, but were quickly purified.

"Sanko, Kirara! I'm glad you're safe! I've so worried. " A voice said coming up from behind pulling the Neko Hanyou into a fierce hug.

"Koaru-chan," Sanko gasped hugging the Tanuki Hanyou with all her might, crying tears of joy. "You're back!"

Koaru patted the Neko on the back, "Yeah just in time, Kenshin and I arrived on Yahiko here about an hour ago." She gestured to the green horse sized dragon standing at attention behind her. The dragon snorted fire out its nostrils, mad at not being able to accompany his master into battle. "I know you're annoyed Yahiko, but Kenshin ordered you too stay with me. So suck it up!" Koaru scolded the beast. Yahiko growled rising his heckles. "What's wrong?"

The dragon didn't answer; instead it grabbed Koaru by her kimono and tossed her onto his back, along with Sanko and Kirara who were still in the tanuki's arms. "What are you doing?" Koaru screams as Yahiko took flight diving right off the cliff just before a bright beam of light obliterated the mountain side!

"Oh Kami…" Koaru gasped, "The villagers… everyone… their gone!" She held Sanko and Kirara close doing her best to push down her fear and sadness, she had to be strong! This wasn't the time or the place to break down crying. "Thank you Yahiko, you saved our lives."

"Look there's mommy!" Sanko cried with joy, currently unaware of the death's the villagers, thanks to the fact she'd been facing the ground when the attack struck. As they drew closer Sanko noticed something strange, her mother was on her knees, and it looked like she was crying?

Koaru stirred the dragon, landing in front of the weeping mother. Sanko quickly dismounted and rushed to her mother.

"Mommy!"

"Sanko…" Seiko gasped pulling her daughter close just too sure she was real. Thankfully she was. "Oh kitten, mommy's so sorry!" She cried.

"Lady Seiko if I may interrupt this is not the time." Koaru said interrupting the family reunion.

Seiko knew she was right and released her grip on Sanko. "You're right, Koaru, and thank you for saving my daughters. Tell me how many can your dragon carry?"

"Yahiko, should be able to carry us all with ease, where do you wish to go?"

The ex miko pointed in the direction of the creature in the bay, "There, we will make a pass around the village and sound the retreat for all who remain. Then we'll go provide support for Lugon, so he can escape." _And where I will make my final stand_, she added silently.

Together all four of them climbed onto the back of the dragon and took the sky. Yahiko blew fire down on the creature from above aiding the retreating Taijiya they passed. One of them carried a bow and a quiver of arrows, which Seiko commandeered too further help the survivors by raining down a volley of scared arrows when needed.

"We've gone through the entire village all that's left is Lugon and Kenshin." Koaru stated as they approached the area where the two Daiyoukai were fighting. Lugon was still in his true form crushing dozens off the creatures, while Kenshin cleaved thought the enemy with his sword with his sword.

"Take us closer!" Seiko ordered creating a barrier around them, it wasn't very strong, but it would provide at least some protection. She notched an arrow and released purifying dozens of the creatures and creating a path to her mate and Kenshin.

Cutting down another foe Kenshin turned to face his mate and her companions. "Koaru, Lady Seiko, what are you doing here?" He demanded angrily. "Why aren't you with the other villagers?"

"Have you not seen what has happened Kenshin?" Koaru pointed to the destroyed cliff, to which Kenshin's eyes widened. "We need to get out of here. There are too many of these things for us to handle alone. We need to regroup…" Koaru paused staring at the bay.

"What?" Kenshin asked looking around to see all of the spawn creatures cease their fighting and return to their conceiver. The monster in the bay slowly began move its colossal body and start making its way towards them!

Lugon hissed angrily charging a gaint sphere of lightning in his mouth and firing it at the creature. The attack didn't even faze the creature as it continued to move closer. "Hit it with everything we have!" Kenshin ordered launching large blades of wind at the creature, while Yahiko blasted a stream of fire, Koaru grabbed a broken plank and used like a sword to blast blades of youkai, Lugon continued to throw as much lightning as he could, but none of had any effect on the monster.

Watching all this Seiko knew what she had to do. She pulls her daughter into one last hug and kissed their foreheads. "Remember I will always be with you two, take care of each other, and don't be a nudist like you're father." She laughed humorlessly, thinking just how stupid that sounded for her final words.

Sanko looked at her mother confused. "Mommy why are you acting so strange, we have to get away from the monster!" She cried.

"Don't worry mommy will make the monster go away."

A bright pink light engulf Seiko's body as she summoned all of her Reiyoukai and let it flood her body. This attracted the attention of the monster, its simple mind intrigued by the light. Silently Seiko walked towards the monster passing her mate, who realized what she was about to do, he growled in protest angry and heartbroken to which she simply replied, "I love you too." A smile graced her lips as wings of light stretched out from her back.

"_Bakutenya_," Seiko's body dissolved into a massive sphere of Reiyoukai and shot for like an arrow at the creature's open mouth, flying directly inside the belly of the beast, before exploding like a firework; the monster reared back with a terrifying roar and dissolved into a black mass and sinking back into the sea.

-break

"And that's what happened," Sanko said finishing her tale. "My mother sacrificed herself to save us at the cost of her life. My father took it hard, but he had to keep up appearances, so he pretends to be happy all the time to keep the villagers in good spirits. As for me I couldn't move on the nightmares of that night were just too horrible to forget, so my father had the healers, not erase the memory, but lesson its effects. Water it down I guess you could say. I remember my mother died, but all I saw was a shadow, none of the details, none of the gore and destruction. Ever since the fight with the stupid fox, the seal in my mind has slowly been fading away by the day; every day since I've been reliving that day over and over, every time worse than the last."

"I wish I knew what to say. I can't say I understand, since my mother, my human mother is still alive somewhere, even if I don't ever see her again I know she's ok." Kagome fiddled with her hair unsure how to help her friend; this was beyond anything she could have imagined. What could she possibly do help? Nothing she says will change what's already happened. "Actions speak louder than words." She whispered.

Sanko felt Kagome's arm snake around her waist and pull into a tight hug with her chin resting on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome what are you doing?"

"Nothing I say will help you feel better, all I can do is this," Kagome said gently, humming softly in Sanko's ear, the song was a lullaby her mother had sang to her when she was little. What it was called she didn't know, but it tone was soft and peaceful.

Sanko held on to Kagome tightly, her body trembling, the song was the same one her mother sang when she was live. She called it Neko's lullaby. Tears fell from her eyes mixing with the salty water as she cried into Kagome's shoulder. Crying for the villagers who died, the friends she lost, and most important her mother who loved enough to give her life for her.

Kagome just sat that cradling Sanko in her arms till all of her tears were spent and the Neko drifted to sleep from exhaustion. Kagome carried her dear friend back to the inn and lay her in bed, but found that Sanko would not release her hold on her.

"Mommy don't leave," Sanko whimpered in her sleep.

Kagome lies down next to her and whispers, "I'm not going anywhere."

-break

Author's note

Sorry for taking so long, June 24-28 I was in kanas city Missouri for the 2013 Skillsusa competition, after I came back I found that what I had originally typed for this chapter wasn't that good, so I had to start from scratch and of course it was fourth of july weekend so I was busy enjoying that while typing this chapter, so I cut this one a little short.

I emit I found this chapter a little hard to write, not because of writers block, but because I wasn't sure what way to go with the characters, since I don't write about them that often.

One another note in chapter I said Kirara was Sanko's sister, and I haven't ever mentioned this in earlier chapters, well because it just accrued to me well I was writing this. Why would a village of human demon slayers allow a demon to live with them and play with their children?

In the anime Midoriko was Kirara's friend and master with would explain why Kirara was welcomed into the village. However since that didn't happen in the manga the source material it leaves a very big question to be answered, than it just come to me. Make Kirara and Sanko sisters and Kirara simply lived in the village for generations there for people would just be used to her being there, almost like guardian deity or something. This new theory of my will play part in Sanko and Kirara feral link which fuses them together, later.

THANKS FOR READING! Also if what a clearer picture of what the creature that attacked look up Final fantasy X's Sin, it looks something close to that in size and appearance. One last thing anyone got any drawing requests? I do some work on Deviantart and wouldn't mind doing a character drawing if someone wants one.


	38. Chapter 38

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 38: Twisted

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul,

Break—

Sorry for the long wait. I just moved, again, into my new house and I've been busy with work. Also I thought I was going to extend this chapter longer, and I felt that some of the parts I was writing were better off in another chapter, so without any further delay here's Chapter 38!

-break

Kagome awoke from her slumber and stretched, Sanko still asleep next to her huddled against her arm like baby kitten, and she smiled at the sight gently shakes the Neko Hanyou awake. Hans would soon come and do it anyways.

"A few more minutes please…" Sanko whined turning over pinning Kagome under her and squeezing the poor miko wolf like a gaint teddy bear.

Blushing like mad Kagome tried to break free of her friends grip and somehow managed to roll them both on to the floor in a heap of limbs and tails. Leaving both in a very awkward position as Hans entered the room; causing the orange wolf to raise a brow and exit the room muttering, "I don't want to know."

Kagome felt her cheek burn as she removed Sanko's head from her chest the Neko Hanyou looking around confused as she come into awareness.

"Why are we on the floor?" Sanko asked. She remembered falling asleep in Kagome arms outside, so it stood to reason that Kagome carried her back to the inn, but why sleep on the floor when there was a bed right there?

"Don't ask," Kagome pleaded; causing Sanko to look at her confused, but she let the matter drop. After a rather awkward pause Kagome said, "How are you feeling do today?"

"Better," was Sanko response, "Thank you for yesterday."

Kagome smiled and pulled Sanko into a hug, "Your welcome, and please next time just talk to me."

"Right," Sanko agreed hugging her back.

"Now let's go down stairs Hans and the others are waiting for us."

The two swam thought the underwater hallway and down a hole in the floor to the lobby/pub of the inn where the rest of their companions were at the table chewing on some fish? No it looked more like octopus. Whatever it was it looked gross and made a weird crunchy sound when bitten.

"Do I even want to know what that is?" Kagome asked as she and Sanko took a seat. A sizable helping of "The thing" placed before her.

"No, no you don't," Sesshomaru said between bites, looking a little green as he ate his breakfast. In fact everyone was looking a little green, all safe for Hans, who was content on eating, whatever he was eating.

"Ok…" Kagome replied taking a bite of the mysterious sea entrée. The outer layer was crunchy, inside there was some sort of chewy meat that she couldn't identify. Over all it tasted ok.

The waiter approached their table placing a covered plate in the center of the table. "Here you go folks another serving of seahorses." The waiter said removing the lid revealing a pile of cooked seahorses.

Instantly Kagome spat her food from her mouth in horror. "That's what we're eating?" She nearly screamed. Hans just looked at her as he took a fresh seahorse and popped it in his mouth.

"Yeah, they taste even better when they still have the younglings in them."

"That's gross! Right Sanko," Kagome turned to her feline friend only to see her shoving the seahorses into mouth as fast as she could chew. The Neko Hanyou paused in her feast, blinked, and then proceeds to munch down on the little creatures with Hans.

"Eat up," Hans bellow eating with gusto, "This will be the last meal easy meal we'll get in a while, after this it'll be food rations and hunting." Reluctantly Kagome and the other ate.

After breakfast the group gathered at the edge of coral village looking out at the wide open space of the ocean. The sight was daunting. Traveling with the mermaid pod had helped fill the massive void, but now with only six of them they felt small. Whatever dangers they faced from here on, they would face alone.

"Shame we don't have time to explore the city. I'm curious what underwater life is like." Kagome said breaking the silence.

"I reckon it's about the same as it is on land, except underwater, now let's not delayed any further. After are mission is complete we will have plenty of time to explore." Hans replied swimming into the great abyss. The others formed a circle formation around him and together they journeyed into the vast open sea.

-break

Meanwhile off the coast of Southeast Asia another group were well on their way to completing their own mission; at least that is what they hoped. Things have not been going good for Kenshin's group; they've lost track of their objective, the three pups, Rin, Jade, and Tophi. Lost a member of their team and where now hundreds of miles away from home and soon approaching their mission deadline. This was their last chance, if they failed then there would be no arguments, Shilo would have to be informed of the pups' capture, after that Kami only knows what will happen.

Sitting at the edge of the youkai cloud was Genki Kaido, the newest member of the recuse party, and a former victim of the pups' kidnapper. He sat away from the other two members with his back turned to them, while he studied his hands.

One hand was encased in bright shiny metal, the normal appearance when he transformed into his iron form. The other hand was in cased in black metal that was not normal in the slightest. There have never any reports or stories of a black iron bull youkai. What's more the black metal was far denser than his normal skin and could be shaped into objects of his choosing. He formed his black hand into a blade and cut his left palm. The black metal cut through his normal metal skin like butter.

This was only one of a few changes Genki has noticed since his escape. On his chest hidden beneath his shirt was a complex array of curvy demonic markings. A very different designs to his the square line markings he was born with.

Beside his skin and marking there was one other change, this one just as strange and baffling, he now possessed a very sharp set of fangs. Now human belief was that all demons were cannibal meat eaters, not true, well at least not for bull youkai, who shared many traits of the animal they resembled. Traits such as having no canine teeth for tearing apart meat, bulls did not eat meat.

"What is happening to me?" He whispered, canceling his transformation as Yura approached.

"We're almost there. Are you sure you remember where this place is?" She said worriedly. Her friend Kala was captured with the pups, every minute they spent aimlessly searching was another minute lost on both Kala and the pups.

Genki grunted as he rose to his feet and moved to the front of the cloud were Kenshin sat. "Yeah we're heading the right away. You can smell it can't you? The stench of blood in the air, I remember it well. We are close."

"Can you pinpoint the location? Do you remember any land marks?" Kenshin asked the bull demon.

"Yes," Genki replied rubbing his brow as faint images of his escape flashed in his mind, "A small valley by the shore and some sort of ruins with a lot of undergrowth, it should not be hard to find if we follow the scent of their victims."

Kenshin sighed, "Let's hope so, I can't imagine what Shilo will do if we fail."

"Worry less about Shilo and more about those pups, Kenshin, if you believe you will fail then you will." Genki said sagely. "You fought in the civil hundreds of years ago; this should be easy compared to back then right?"

"Yeah," Kenshin said quietly, "it should be."

Yura looked at the dragon worried; Kenshin has been flying for almost two weeks straight with no rest, she hoped the he would have the strength to aid in raiding the base.

"Take us down there," Genki ordered pointing a small beach, maybe only ten feet wide, at the base of one of the cliffs. "That is where I was brought in we can move in from there."

"Got it," Kenshin responded lowering the cloud. The cloud dissipated as he stepped onto the sand, looking around for any signs of traps. "Seems safe enough, there doesn't seem to be much security here, not even a barrier."

"Barriers attract unwanted attention, if they set one here some unknowing fool would think there was something of worth here. I believe the saying is hide a tree in the forest." Yura stated sniffing the air. "The pups are here. I can smell them, but their scent is faded, at least by a week or so, how'd they manage to get here so fast? They only had a few hours on us. "

"That is a matter for a different time. Come let us put an end to all this." Genki took point and entered the cave.

Stone stairs covered in moss and other plant live led upwards, in a haphazard array of twisted turns, a strange design for ones carrying cargo with them. From the looks the cave was a mix of manmade and natural creation. The operators of the base more than likely built into the natural caverns to preserve the stability of the cliff.

After almost an hour of walking the group came to a larger cavern with cages built into the walls. In the center were several blood stained wooden tables with restraints. At the other end was the exit.

"Strange all of these cages are empty." Yura observed, she looked to Genki, "Just what is this place?"

The bull glance around unnerved as a chorus of screams of those long passed filled his ears. "A training area of sorts for new 'doctors'" He spat the word out like poison on his tough. "The head doctor would take her pick of, interesting test subjects, and leave the rest to her minions to study; didn't matter if they killed them or screwed up they were concentered expendable material."

"That's horrible… children too?" Genki nodded as Yura paled in horror. A feeling a sickness crept into her stomach. "What kind of monster do you have to commit such an act?"

"The same kind we're hunting." Kenshin answered gritting his teeth. "Come let us summon the elite and put a stop to this madness. Genki will the ferrystone be able to bring them here if we are inside?"

The bull paused in thought, "It should work in theory. Worse case they end up in the ceiling. However I would place my bets on them appearing on the ground above us if nothing else or it may all go well and they'll be here beside us."

"Well let's find out shall we?" Kenshin gripped the clear stone in hand and tossed it in the air, a bright yellow light shined down on them as the stone worked its magic. The light died down and ten armor clad figures landed on the ground next to the three.

"I am captain Hachisugi of Yamatai; it is an honor to be working with Kenshin-sama." Hachisugi bowed as did his men.

"The honor is mine captain, we thank you for your assistance, are your men ready to proceed with the mission, or do they need more time to prepare?" Kenshin asked, taking charge.

"We are ready to go. No offence sir, but you look… down trotted, perhaps it would be in our best interest if you stayed here and rested will me and my men go and infiltrate the base. We will flare our youkai when we find our target." The captain suggested taking in Kenshin's physical appearance, it was quite obvious the Daiyoukai was running on fumes and was in need of rest.

Kenshin was about to protest, when he felt his knees buckle, two weeks of flying as taken its toll on him, he would be no good in a fight. "Very well, but take Yura with you. Her nose will be of use to you." He turned to the cheetah, "Would you please accompany the captain?"

"No problem, I was going to go in anyways." Yura replied.

"Genki and I will stay here and act as back up. Please don't call for us before it's too late to help."

"Yes, sire," Hachisugi saluted. He hand signaled his men to move out, and they all disappeared silently. Yura huffed and followed after them.

-break

The base was made up of the ruins of a fallen castle at least that what it appeared on the outside with broken walls covered with vines and worn with age. On the inside was a different story. The walls were solid and well maintained, not even so much as a speck of rust on the bars of the cages. However that was not the only décor featured. There were also labs, specimen samples held in organized storage rooms scattered about each section of cages.

These kidnappers were certainly very well organized, Yura mused making her way through the numerous hallways, she clung to the top of the ceiling with her claws, avoiding detection, however from the mere five minutes she's been sneaking around, there didn't seem to be anyone around to detect her.

Many of the cages she paced were empty or devoid of life safe for rats munching down on the rotting corpses of prisoners. After a quick peek in one of the storage rooms she discovered many of the labeled substances gone, and in not just one, but several rooms. They appeared to be taken debility, rather than short of stock and rather hastily too, judging from the broken vials on the floor; something that would have been cleaned up right away normally by the looks of this place.

"They knew we were coming, but how did they move everything so fast?" Yura wondered trying to pinpoint the pups and Kala, but the mass of scents in the air was making it difficult. She turned right, following the pups scent into what appeared to be a study. She entered the room, it was spacious with a desk and many shelves for holding scrolls and books, the problem there were no books anywhere to be found.

In the corner of the room Yura spotted several seals on the wall. The pups scent was strongest here, from what she could tell they weren't moved from here for some time, till very recently, meaning they were probably already moved to another location!

"Dammit! We were so close." She cursed punching the wall. There was no telling how far away they were now! They could be hundreds of miles away by now! "Maybe I can still find Kala. If they left her here and she's still alive, she may know where they went." Yura said with hope, knowing the chances of Kala being left behind where slim, being left behind alive where even slimmer.

Yura ran down the prison, not bothering to be silent anymore, choosing instead to search the entire complex for her friend. Thirty minutes passed and she was starting to lose hope, when she stumbled upon a broken ceil door.

"What this?" Approaching the ceil she caught the scent of blood, snakes, and lion. With hopes high she entered. At her feet were two corpses, both torn to shreds, most likely Kala's doing. "Good girl," She said with a smirk following Kala's scent through the broken hole in the wall. The scent of snake was everywhere, along with the very potent scent of terror, fear, and agony all it belonging to Kala.

A black stain marred the floor, it smelt like burnt blood and metal, beside it were small strands of maroon colored hair, Kala's hair. Yura clutched the hair in hand fighting back the tears that threaten to fall. Was this it? Was THIS hand full of hair and stain on the floor the ONLY thing left of her dear friend of 400 years?

Yura didn't have the chance to think of the possibilities, when a long drawn out scream echoed thought out the halls of the prison. The scent of freshly split blood pushed its way through the mixed scent of the prison. Stuffing the hairs into her pocket Yura ran at Cheetah speed towards the scent of fresh blood.

In seconds she was on the scene. The cooling corpse of one of the Yamatai Elites was strung up from the ceiling, sporting a large gash across the neck and stripped of his clothes. In the distance she heard the clatter of his comrades coming down the hall. She briefly wonders if they would think she was the one who did this to their comrade. Knowing the death of a friend tends to blind one from reality.

Despite that Yura stood still and waited for them to arrive. From the shadows she saw one emerge, only to be suddenly pulled back in as blood exploded from the darkness falling by her feet! Instantly she drew her sword as more screams echoed from the darkness. The unsheathing of weapons rung in her ears as the Yamatai Elite defended themselves, only to die before she could even move to help.

"Come here and fight you basterd!" She screamed at the darkness. A low growl echoed as well as the sound of meat being stripped from bone. Damn thing was eating them! No way in hell she was going to let that happen!

Slashing the lantern hanging above, Yura activated her night vision, the colors of the world faded to grey letting her see what the darkness hid. Not ten feet away was the attacker, a large cat like beast, it turned looking directly at her.

"Bring it," Yura taunted readying her sword. The beast roared lunging forward with speeds that rivaled her own. Turning on a heel Yura cut across the beasts underbelly, while it was still in midair, her sword struck true, however instead of cutting into flesh like she was expecting; the loud screech of metal against metal rang.

"The hell…" She gasped quickly dodging another lunging attack. She swiped with her bare hands raking her claws against the breast. The pain was immense; it felt as if her fingers were being filed down to the bone! Yura pulled her hand back, bloody and mangled. "That was stupid." She cursed; tearing off a piece of her coat and wrapping her hand, all the while dodging the beast's attacks.

Knowing in her current state she would never be able to damage the beast. Yura summoned her youkai, creating a whirlwind of purple energy that engulfed her entire body and blasted a hole in the ceiling above. When the wind died down, Yura stood proud in her true form, a purple cheetah with black spots, and roughly twice the size of a normal cheetah.

With the light shining from hole in the roof Yura was finally able to get a good look at her opponent, a black panther roughly the same size as her. The two big cats circled as they growled at one another. Yura picked up her sword by the hilt with her mouth, suddenly disappearing from the black panther's sight and reappearing above it, pushing off the wall to gain more speed and delivering a satisfying gash to the panther's back. Yura's green eyes sparked with satisfaction as the panther hissed in pain. However it didn't last long as a stream of steam rose from the wound, before completely healing up as if it never happened.

"_Steel like fur and high speed regeneration, this cat has all the lovely perks." _Yura hissed with displeasure and disappeared once again. She had one advantage and that was speed, if she could move fast enough to build up momentum in her strikes and behead the damned panther, it may be enough to put an end to this fight. Moving at such high speeds would drain her quickly; she had to make this count!

Using the walls Yura jumped circles around the panther, leaving deep gashes with every pass, the panther screeched as more and more wounds opened and closed faster than its brain could process. It was the moment Yura was waiting for, now that it was confused, it wouldn't be able to counter her finishing attack!

Time slowed as Yura drew closer to deliver the finishing blow, a bright red light shined from the panther's chest, but she ignored it keeping her sights on its neck. Suddenly the panther became a formless mass of blackness and changed into humanoid appearance.

The transformed panther turned and faced Yura causing the cheetah's mind to become unfocused. Green eyes, maroon hair, and those markings, they belonged to only one youkai Kala!

Yura came to a sudden halt as she took in her friend's new appearance. Black fur covered most of her body like skin tight suit, small bits of armor were scattered over her body, but it looked to almost be a part of her body.

"_Kala what has happened to you!" _Yura said in a series of growls.

The transformed Kala grinned cruelly pulling at the black fur that covered her; it stretched and twisted into long jagged spikes, which she then threw at the dazed Yura. The cheetah reared back as the black blades cut her skin, one even piecing through her paw.

_"Kala please, it's me Yura I'm your friend!" _She pleaded not wanting to hurt her friend. Kala didn't seem to being listening as she transformed her hand into a sword. Yura flinched waiting for the killing blow. Instead she heard the sound of metal meeting metal. When she looked up she was happy to see that Kenshin had come to her rescue!

Kenshin grunted and pushed Kala away. "Sorry I'm late, I overslept." He said jokingly as Yura reverted to her human form. "Care to tell me what's going on here? Why is Kala fighting us?"

Yura shook her head, "I don't know, it's like she doesn't remember us, they must have done something to her. I mean look at her dammit!" She yelled indicating the obvious changes to the lioness features.

"In any case you should retreat. I will handle her." Kenshin ordered stepping forward to attack Kala, who has been strangely still well they talked. However before he could make his move he felt a hard tug on his pony tail; landing on his butt as a result. "What are you doing?" He growled at Yura.

"The hell I'm running away. Kala's my friend maybe I can get through to her, if not then it falls to me to put her down; it's what she would want." Yura said with a heavy heart, praying it wouldn't come to that.

Kenshin rose to his feet and standing beside Yura, "Fine we'll do it your way, but we have to make this quick. The more time we waste here the further the pups get."

"I know, but this is important too," Yura stated as the statue still Kala began twitching, well it was the best way she could describe what was happening too her friend. The black fur on her body began spontaneously stretching, twisting in unnatural way, before settling down again. She wondered what was wrong with her.

"It seems that her body is trying to reject whatever they put in her, this could be our chance. Let's go!" Kenshin ordered rushing in; Yura followed right behind and the two attacked.

-break

Kala swiftly dodged the two's swords creating two steel hair blades on her hands and striking back. Her blows were parried and the male managed cut on her side, the cut went through her hair armor, but it quickly healed without her noticing it was ever there. She ducked under the female's horizontal swing and transformed her hair into a large fist, smacking the female through the wall, but leaving herself exposed to the males attack from behind. The cold steel slipped through her abdomen, she stared at the offensive thing, but gave it no real through and simply walked forward till the blade was removed from her body.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Yura screeched climbing through the wall.

Kenshin scoffed, "It was only her stomach, it's not like I punctured her liver or anything." Kenshin retorted, they may not be trying to kill Kala, yet…, but that didn't mean he was going to go easy on her. Besides from the way her wounds are healing up, a few cuts here and there won't be anything to worry about.

Kala readied her gaint fist of hair waiting for the two make a move. The two were talking again, she paused and listened trying to make sense of the words, but it sounded like jumble to her.

"That won't work!" Kenshin yelled. He kept an eye on Kala, but she seemed content to stand there and wait for their conversation to be over. He wondered if this was because Kala was fighting whatever was controlling her, or if this new Kala was simply toying with them.

"At least let me try!" Yura pleaded. Kenshin sighed, but nodded anyways.

Yura smiled and turned to her friend and slowly walked towards her, dropping her sword along the way. Her plan wasn't complicated, or maybe that smart, especially after just attacking but she hoped the 400 years of friendship meant as much to Kala as it did to her.

"Hi," She waved uncertain how to talk to the transformed Kala, "I'm Yura, I'm a friend remember. Sorry about attacking you earlier, but you gave us quite the scare Kala." Kala hissed and slowly took a step backwards. "You don't need to worry I'm here to help you Kala, just let me get a little closer." Kala stopped; her hair fell flat and motionless, leaving herself completely exposed. "That's right, there is no need to be afraid. I'm your friend Kala."

The felines now stood only inches from each other. Slowly Yura wrapped her arms around Kala and pulled the lioness into a hug. Kala stiffed at the contact, but quickly relaxed and appeared calm, but inside her mind was chaos.

"_Friend… she is my friend… but mistress says I must kill the intruders… if she is friend why is she not like me? She smells nice, familiar, perhaps she is friend. Perhaps man has done something to make her different from me…" In the mist of the chaos slithering voice hissed, "Then change her so she is the saaammee as us!" Kala grinned, "Yes I will fix friend!" _

Yura saw the grin and was filled with joy thinking Kala had returned to her old self, but a suddenly pain erupted in her shoulder and she stared in shock as Kala's fangs sunk into her flesh. She saw black lines crept over her skin at the puncture sight, her heart rate suddenly picked up, and she began to sweat uncontrollably. All that was nothing compared to what she felt next, when Kala released her, a pain unlike any other filled her chest, like hand was digging it way out from the inside.

Kenshin was on top of Kala as soon as Yura hit the ground. He infused his sword with wind youkai cut Kala from the shoulder down to her thigh, she stumbled back, and the wound as expected sealed in seconds. Now Kala looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"Who… will… not… take…friend!" She roared causing the earth to shake from the mere force of it. She transformed into a black panther and tackled him grabbing hold of his sleeve with her mouth she ran at top speed smashing him through more walls then he cared to count. The final wall sent them stumbling into the courtyard where she continued to maul him. Luckily he has scales covering most of his body, so the damage was minimal; still he couldn't shake her loose.

Once again he was lucky as the gaint fist that could only belong to Genki smashed into the lioness, sending her flying several feet into the air, but still somehow managing to land on her feet.

"New friend," Genki joked cracking his knuckles, which to his surprise were bruised from punching the black lion, the things skin had to be as hard as or possibly harder than his to do that.

Kenshin grunts getting to his feet, "Actually this is one were already know, that thing is Kala, or at least it used to be."

"Really…" Genki questioned, looking at the Kala in front of him and comparing her to the one he was used to seeing. There were similarities he guessed. The thing that was bugging him the most was… "Is she wearing any clothes?"

Kenshin stared at the bull in disbelief. "Really, that's what you're thinking about right now? Whether or not she's wearing clothes? Not the sudden urge to kill us?"

Genki shrugged, "I don't know, it's kind of a common thing for me to be the object of hatred for females."

"Dare I even ask why?" Kenshin frowned.

"Better you don't know, and look out!" Genki pushed Kenshin behind him, blocking the oncoming attack with his steel coated arm. To his shock Kala's claws cut through his steel skin like it wasn't there! "What the hell?" He gasped as he suddenly found himself being lifted off the ground and tossed away like a toy doll courteously of Kala.

"Damn that hurt," He groaned rising to his feet. Kala came charging at him, her hair twisting into a drill around her arm. Genki encased his body in steel bracing for the attack, being too slow to dodge. Before Kala's attack made contact Kenshin jumped in knocking Kala off course with his sword, and managing to deliver several large gashes to the lioness exposed side, which unfortunately healed before she even touched the ground. "Don't remember her being able to do that before." Genki commented staring at the black fur covering Kala, it reminded him of his most recent change.

"She certainly has a few more tricks," Kenshin said breathing hard. He was still tired from flying and what little rest he got wasn't enough to recover any real strength. If this battle is drawn out any longer he was going to be in a real bind. Kenshin sheathed his sword taking a Battojutsu stance as his youkai pulsed around him.

Genki raised a brow at the dragon's actions, "What are you planning?"

"I will hit her with everything I have in one blow, after that I will be immobile; if she somehow survives it will be up to you to finish this battle." Kenshin explained as Kala prepared for another charge.

Kala lunged snarling as she formed a blade on her hand, Kenshin simply waited for her to get in closer and closer, to the point that she was a mere blade length away, one more step and she would be in his range of attack. "_Now! Aramaki!" _Kenshin glowing bright blue drew his sword with such speed that the blade seemed disappear entirely. In the air a figure of a dragon could be seen as Kenshin streaked passed the lioness, a vortex of wind following behind him. Ten seconds passed without anything happening; everything appeared to stand still.

The first thing to happen after the long pause was Kenshin falling on the ground, the second thing was Kala being torn apart by an invisible force, severing limbs and leaving a gaping hole in the center of her body where Kenshin's sword had connected. Kala fell to the dirt unmoving.

Quickly Genki rushed to the dragon's side and checked his vitals. Much to his relief Kenshin was still alive, but his Youkai was spent to the point that it would take several days to recover if not longer. He turned to Kala mournfully. They were not good friends, but he knew her well enough to feel something at her passing.

Folding his hands in prayer and Genki said a short chant he heard once at a funeral. "It's not a proper send off, but when I have the time I will bury you, but first I must tend to the living." He said finishing the prayer to go search for Yura. He turned towards the direction Kenshin came from figuring that was the most probable place for the cheetah to be. He just reached the hole in the wall that Kenshin had been thrown though, when he felt a spike in Youkai behind him.

Turning around Genki saw much to his horror, Kala, literary rebuilding her body. Black ooze twisted and twiddled forming organs, bones, muscles, and finally skin. He stood there baffled. He's never in his entire life as seen regenerative abilities to such an extent, it was impossible! Yet here he was watching it happen before his very eyes.

"Alright, time show off my new trick then!" Black steel slowly covered Genki's body just as Kala became engulfed in a strange mix of hair and armor. "Let's do this!" Genki mowed charging horns posed to strike. Kala took the attack, not bothering to dodge; instead she grabbed hold of the bull's horns and flipped onto his side continuing to drag him across the ground before smashing him into the side of a wall.

Dust flew everywhere impairing the Lioness's vision. A gaint black fist smashed into her skull out of nowhere smacking her into the ground creating a body sized crater! With a snarl Kala recovered from the blow, dashing underneath Genki's other fist and raking her claws against his metal hide. Sparks flew as the strange black metals collided, both parties unharmed by the exchange.

Genki huffed, this new form was very taxing on his youkai, any minute now it would probably give out and he would leave in no better shape than Kenshin. This made him wonder if that same thing would happen to Kala. It was very clear that whatever the monster that ran this place had done to him, they'd done to Kala, but to assume they were in the same condition would be foolhardy. Here he was only breathing hard after barely a minute of fighting and Kala hardly seemed bothered. He needed to chase her off somehow.

Before he could come up with a plan Genki found himself in the grasp of Kala's gaint hair hand and tossed through several walls, coming to stop right beside the unconscious Yura. "Great now I have two things to worry about." He cursed getting up accidently placing his hand on the back of Yura's neck. Kala appeared as expected, but instead of charging at him, she froze her green eyes wide with horror.

"No… hurt… friend…" She growled her body shifting back and forth unable to decide whether not to attack or not.

"So she does have some sense of herself still," Genki muttered. He could use this. Without hesitation he grabbed Yura by the neck and lifted her off the around. She started to struggle in his grasp, though she didn't wake up. "Leave now or I'll snap her neck!" Genki barked causing Kala to flinch back. He tightened his grip hoping that Kala would leave before he actually did kill Yura.

Kala looked at him hesitantly unsure of what she should do. Her instinctual mind unable to process her emotional concern for her friend's life, so Genki made her decide.

"Go and she lives!"

That was all it took. Kala disappeared in a flash, leaving only a faint dust trail in her wake. Genki breathed a sigh of relief and loosened his grip on Yura and shifted her in his arms to carry her bridal style to where Kenshin was. He carried them to one of the few building left standing, gathering up what he could to act as blankets.

Finally in the darkness of the hut he released his black steel form sinking to his kneels from exhaustion. He didn't know how far Kala had run, or whether or not she was watching him, but he couldn't appear weak or she would come back to finish him.

"Need to set up a barrier…" Genki gasped crawling to the center of the small building and craved a series of kanji into the floor. A gold colored barrier took shape engulfing the building with its protection. He sagged against the wall, too tried to do anything else. Whether or not the barrier would hold or how long it would last didn't matter to him as his eyes slowly closed as the darkness of sleep took him.

-break

Author's note

And that's the chapter. I was going to have more, but felt it would take away from the focus of the chapter. Not much else to say, other then I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner.


	39. Chapter 39

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 39: The Spy in the eye

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry for the long wait I know it's been pretty much a month since my last update, some things have happened and I would have submitted the chapter earlier this week, but I went to an Anime Con, and I couldn't access my hotels internet. Anyway enough about that heres chapter 39 and I'll try to get 40 done sooner. Enjoy the chapter. <strong>

* * *

><p>Medusa walked slowly down the dirt beaten path, her underlings following obediently behind her. In her hand rested a ferrystone, the same magical stone that allowed her travel between Yamatai and her former base in mere seconds, only this one was set to her mistress's castle, so why were they walking? The answer was simple; she was waiting for her new pet to catch up with them. From her scent the Lioness would be catching up with them any minute.<p>

In all honestly Medusa thought the Lioness wouldn't survive the transformation, dissolving into a puddle of black ooze after hours of pain and agony certainly would have a pathetic why to go, but the lion must have really wanted to live. Very few have survived the gems DNA altering process and the some subjects have shown to have lost much of their sanity

The sound of paws paddling the ground brought Medusa out of her thoughts as a small dust cloud closed in fast from behind, wiping past her minions and coming to a stop in front of her, the dust settled revealing a large black panther sitting at her feet.

"Hmm, didn't expect you to change cat species," Medusa mumbled scratching the panther's chin. "Change back and let me get a better look at the new you Kala."

Obediently Kala changed into her human form, black fur and all, she pounced from toe to toe meeting Medusa's gaze, "Help friend?"

"Friend…?"

"Yes, spotted cat captured by Bull and dragon, change to be different from us, so we change her back!" Kala purred revealing her teeth. Curious Medusa grabbed hold of the Lioness's mouth, forcing it open, she pressed down on the gums holding the larger fangs and was surprised to see a strange black venom spray into her hand.

She would need to take a closer look later to fully understand the venom's properties. However she had a pretty good idea what it was if Kala's explanation was anything to base off of.

"Come now, it's time to go," Medusa declared hold up the ferrystone. A black clawed hand painfully grabbed hold her wrist nearly breaking it as she was brought face to face with Kala's ferrous glare.

"We help friend now!" Kala declared applying more pressure on the snake's wrist.

Nervous Medusa tried calming the lioness down, but it had no effect, so she tried to inject her with a palazying poison. Her snake successfully bite the softer parts of Kala's skin, but she showed no signs of being effected. Kala's new found abilities must have given her immunity to poisons.

"Well shit," Medusa cursed quickly tossing the ferrystone into her free hand and tossing it into the air. The stone burst into a bright golden light instantly teleporting everyone away. When it was all over Medusa and company was dropped at the base of a long staircase, mountains covered the landscape in every direction, at the top of the stairs stood a large multi-tiered castle. Medusa sighed in relief to see Kala stagger and unload her stomach over the cliff.

"Not feeling well Kala?" Medusa said mockingly, openly enjoying the lioness discomfort. She fortunate in her theory that Kala, like most first timers, would get sick after teleporting, it really puts a lot of strain on the insides. Some people never get over it, but the effects seem to be much harsher on females than males. Another strange mystery she had yet to solve, but neither the less Kala wouldn't be in a fighting mood for at least several hours.

"Carry her up," She ordered two of her lackeys and begins to make the long climb towards the castle. About a twenty steps she beings to feel ill too, strange, Medusa was sure she's gotten over teleportation sickness. Clasping her hand over her stomach Medusa felt a burning pain spread throughout her body forcing her to kneel on the stairs. Discreetly she pulled up her shirt revealing her stomach, which was red with infection and oozing a strange green substance in the center of the strange wound.

"What the hell? How is this happening? I'm a snake I should be immune poisons, unless…" Medusa quickly realized what the cause was, and summoned the three snakes the pups were being held in. The first two come out looking their normal color, but the third one containing the Inu miko was a sickly green with pink spots covering its scales. Medusa couldn't help but feel impressed, the little Inu managed to poison her from the inside with her youkai toxins and Reiyoukai, creating a demon purifying poison. "Time to come you three you're walking from here on out." Medusa snapped her fingers, releasing the three pups, but kept a snake bound tightly like a rope around each of them.

* * *

><p>Once free of her containment Rin tried to blast Medusa with her Youkai whip, but another damn snake wrapped around her arms pinning them to her sides. Behind her Tophi and Jade faired no better, having also been affected by her Miko poison. She had tried to avoiding poisoning them, but it was hard considering she had no control on where the poison would spread since Medusa's body was made up of thousands of snakes.<p>

"Nice little trick you made there," Medusa wheezed painfully as she pulled more infected snakes from her body, "Unfortunately for you there's nowhere to run too." She pointed out gesturing to the mountains surrounding them.

Rin glared at Medusa, taking notice of a familiar scent nearby. Looking behind the snake she saw watch looked like Kala behind carried up the stairs. "What did you do to her!" Rin demanded growling, taking in the lioness's strange appearance.

Medusa laughed hoarsely, pulling the last infected snake from her body, "I just gave her a little make over is all, nothing to threat about. Now if you little girls would be so kind and start walking we can reach the top before nightfall." Begrudgingly Rin, Jade and Tophi did as the snake ordered, knowing that there was nothing they could do, yet.

The climb was long and tiring, Rin wondered if they would ever get to the top. After what seemed like forever they were reached the end of the stair and were greeted by a tall blue haired wolf youkai. He stood at the front of the gate with his arms crossed, glaring at the group. The bottom half of his face was covered by a black mask: Jade couldn't help but notice he looked like her father.

"Jaguar, so nice to see again, how is guard duty treating you? Quite demeaning for the sixth strongest member of the Death guard, to be reduced to guard duty isn't?" Medusa mocked.

Jaguar grunted, smirking beneath his mask, "At the end of the day you're still lowly number ten, besides guard duty allows me more time to enjoy the scenery. Now what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back for another month. And what's with the pups and cat, don't tell me you've decided to start babysitting pups and the mentally ill." He joked taking in the odd balls of the group. The cat did have a nice rack though.

Medusa scoffed, "Ever the charmer. Now cut the chit chat and let us through," She demanded. Jaguar uncrossed his arms, flexing his claws.

"Remember you're place woman! I don't mind revealing you of a few more snakes." Jaguar threatened. "But Lady Shihime is waiting for you I assume and I don't want to keep her waiting, if I were you."

"As you say," Medusa agreed walking through the gate with the pups and Kala in tow. Her minions where redirected to the side entrance for servants and supplies; forcing Medusa to shoulder Kala all by herself.

"Oh and Medusa," Jaguar called out after her, "You're lucky Cereza isn't here, she's been looking to get back at you for what you did to her, so wouldn't get too comfortable."

Choking down a retort Medusa ignored the blue wolf and headed straight for the castle's throne room. With any luck she could be gone before Cereza returns.

* * *

><p>Stepping through the grand doors, Medusa leads the small group through a grand hall with tall pillars, banners, and hides of various slain creature hung on the walls. At each side of the room sat five chairs parallel to each other, large thrones at the other end of the room. Each one of the chairs had its own symbol engraved on it; Medusa's name was craved on the chair on the right side furthest away from the throne, while Jaguar's was carved on the chair at the middle right.<p>

Sitting on the throne was a sun kissed, blue eyed woman with black and red hair, dressed in a heavily layered black and red kimono smoking a pipe. The woman gave the group a casual glance, blowing out a puff of smoke from her pipe.

"No need to be shy, come closer," The woman urged as a black hand appeared from each one of their shadows and dragged the five to the base of the throne and released them. "There isn't that much better?" The woman asked.

Medusa got on her needs and bowed, "Yes it is Shihime-sama, my I present to you, Rin Higurashi Kane, a miko Inu, and Shilo Kane's adoptive granddaughter, next is Jade Shirotora Schneider, Shilo Kane's niece, and finally Tophi Hunter, a retainer to the Kane clan and Rin-Chan's shadow." Medusa grabbed Kala by the neck and pushed forward, "And this one is Kala Tquip, she is your new retainer. You must excuse her manners though; her mind isn't all there because of the Witchgem I placed inside her."

Shihime's eyes sparkled with amusement. Rising from her seat she kneeled in front of Kala, who looked at her with wonder and confusion. "A little over whelmed, by my Youkai are we, don't worry I'll fix you right up." Waving her hand in a series of strange gestures, Shihime grabbed hold of the gem imbedded in Kala's chest, making the lioness scream out in pain as a brilliant red light overshadowed her. The light died and Kala lay slummed on the floor, naked, but free of any black fur, however her marking remained changed.

"What did you do to her?" Rin cried, worried for the lioness.

Shihime paid her no mind and called two servants who hid behind the banners to retrieve the lioness. Making more gestured with her hand she created rain clouds to fill the gaint tub behind the throne, and heated the water too, with just a snap of her fingers and ordered the servants to place Kala into the bath and clean her.

"There that should help her regain herself a little bit, now as for you three, I have something special in mind for you, but first Medusa has anyone come looking for these three yet?"

Medusa nodded, "Yes, Battosai Kenshin, Yura Tao, and formerly Kala Tquip, however after my capture of Kala, Genki Kaido has since joined the group. Kala engaged them and severely injured the three. A present I'm amusing their still alive, but I am unsure if Shilo is aware of what has happened."

"I see," Shihime pondered retaking her seat. There was only one way to be sure, she would have to make an astral visit to the western lands. "I will be gone for a few hours, tend to matters well I'm gone, and give those pups a bath. I want them clean before I return."

"Of course," Medusa acknowledged.

Shihime closed her eyes letting her spirit separate from her physical body; she blacked out for a second, and then come too floating as a phantom above her body. It was strange seeing yourself in the third person like this, despite entering the astral world several times, it was still weird. Though it did allow for fast travel and made it very easily to sneak into places that were physically impossible to get into at least till she found the way in, much like how she found Shilo's armory and managed to sneak into the western castle undetected.

Now once again she was sneaking into the Kane castle. Simply closing her eyes, Shihime imagined herself at the front gate of the castle and felt a rush of energy as her spirit moved through the astral plain at impossible speeds. Just like that she was across the sea and standing outside the castle's front gate. Unable to help it she pushed her hand through the guard's head, it phased through, and the guard remained totally unaware of her presence.

"Always a pleasure, boys," She cooed walking past the guards and phasing through the gate. Finding Shilo could take a while, he could be anywhere in the multi-tiered castle. "Or he could right over there." Shihime stated dully spotting the Wolf lord in the training grounds fighting off three females. She pouted at the boring hunt and sat on the grass watching the fight.

* * *

><p>Shilo blocked Kanaan's strike with his forearm, flipping the cat on to her back, Baiken charged in from the side her weapon arm glowing bright releasing a blast of Youkai at him. He released Kanaan, jumping away to avoid being hit, only to fall prey to Aisha as she swooped in delivering a fierce five punch combo to abdomen and face; knocking him off balance. The other two rushed in flanking him, so he quickly creating a double of himself made of foxfire to escape. He landed on his feet summoning blue flames in his hands and launched it at the three, only it didn't go as he planned. The flame blew up in his face! Leaving the Wolf lord a bit charred.<p>

Calling an end to the sparring session Aisha clicked her tongue in annoyance as she inspected Shilo's burns. "Why are you having so much trouble controlling foxfire? This isn't like you Shilo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just never used foxfire to attack, usually it's just a distraction," Shilo answered embarrassed over Aisha doubting over him in front of the two Daiyoukai. He sent the two a stern glare when they started to giggle.

Aisha sighed, "I know you wanted to train using you're fox abilities and I'm glad to help, but do those two really need to train with us?" She whispered softly so Kaanan and Baiken couldn't hear.

"Baiken is a new to being a Daiyoukai; it's my duty as lord to teach her of her duties and responsibilities, and also help train her to improve her powers. Simply getting the title isn't enough you know," Shilo explained, "And Kanaan's just here to help out, since there's nothing else for her to do. Do you have a problem with them being here?" Shilo asked. His mate has been acting strange too since he brought the two female Daiyoukai to the castle.

Cheeks burning red Aisha huffed and turned away from her mate, "I just don't like you being surrounded by so many females, instinct and all that."

"I doubt you have anything to worry about love, after all the trouble just to keep you by my side, I would have to crazy to let you go now." Shilo said pulling Aisha on to his lap. He scratched behind her ear, making her purr with delight; she loved it when he did that.

"Lord Shilo, if you are done with your training session I would like to have a word with you." A voice called out, from the shadows of the corridor Zero stepped out into the sunlight. "And I would like to ask you not brush me off this time, I have been patient for two weeks, please stop being difficult." The wing wolf pleaded.

With sigh Shilo removed Aisha from his lap and staggered over to the Daiyoukai. "Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with." He paused stared at the sky for moment. Two weeks ago he was supposed to go to Yamatai and find out what's going on with Kenshin and the others, but since inducting Baiken into the Daiyoukai he had a sudden rush of work put on him and he shamefully let the matter of the pups' drop still believing in Kenshin to complete the mission. Thinking about it now the deadline for their return was coming up very soon, a week at the most, he thought as he entered the castle; unaware of the Spector following him.

* * *

><p>Aisha pouted silently, keeping a face of indifference as she watched her mate leave, keeping one eye trained on the Cabbit Baiken. Who was taking a little longer look at her mate, then Aisha could tolerate.<p>

"Aisha-sama," Kaanan called out to her bringing her out of her mind.

"Um yes, what is it?" Aisha asked shaking the feelings of paranoia as best she could.

The cat tilted her head curiously, "I was asking you if you wanted to join Baiken and me for a bath. Surely you must want one after working up a sweat, and I'm sure that Lady Yasha won't mind watching Sheila-hime for a little while longer."

"A bath would feel rather nice right now; we can use my private bath, if you two are comfortable with that." Aisha suggested, smiling wide, keeping her growing feeling of animosity towards the new Daiyoukai suppressed.

Both females shrugged with indifference and followed the Tiger into the castle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Shilo and Zero made themselves comfortable in Shilo's study, still unaware of their silent guest sitting in the corner.<p>

"Now about my proposal, lord Shilo, what are your thoughts?" Zero inquired getting right to the point, after Shilo had officially made Baiken a Daiyoukai, Zero approached the wolf lord with a proportion to rebuild the ranks of the five generals; the five Daiyoukai who served as the lord of the lands commanders of the different divisions of the western army. Every lord has had their own five generals and Zero believed the time has come for Shilo to pick his.

Shilo sighed, "Sorry about brushing you off Zero-Dono. I was simply hoping my father lord Shinjuku would return and I wouldn't have to deal with the matter. "

"I see, but he isn't and our army needs its generals, I have few suggestions ready, if you would like to hear them." Zero pulled several sheets of paper from his kimono sleeve. "Now currently Inutaisho Kota, Saito Haji, and Zolo Tquip are the remaining generals still on active duty serving under Lord Shinjuku. Well Inutaisho and Saito are at least, I believe Zolo is still in a coma: correct?"

Shilo nods, "That is correct; there has been no change in his condition." Shilo replied, behind him the sound of books hitting the floor could be heard as numerous servants, directed by Yolo attempted to sort the mess that was his study. An order he gave about a week ago and was still on going. "If I agree to change the general's line up I want to keep Saito and have both Inutaisho and Zolo moved to elder advisors status."

"Wouldn't it be wiser to keep Inutaisho as a General? He is younger then Saito yet is just as experienced," Zero interjected.

Shilo grunted making a dismissive gesture. He didn't need to explain his reasons. However Shilo believed Inutaisho has done his service to the Kane clan long enough, to the extant he missed out raising two sons, there was no need to make it a third. Saito on the other hand had no pups, so he was freed to over work himself if he wants, depending on his mate of course.

"I'm keeping Saito, move on."

Zero nodded, "Yes of course, the next available Daiyoukai I suggest is Kaanan, she is lacking leadership experience, but she doesn't have to watch over any land or villages, giving her a lot of free time, so she is the perfect candidate really." The wolf lord pondered the idea, ultimately nodding his approval. "So that is two, with any luck we can have this matter finished within the hour. Now I believe Byakuya would be a good choice. He is strong, confident, and is a clan lord, so he is well versed in dealing with stressful situations. What is your option?"

"No to Byakuya," Shilo said flat out, "I plan to make him the permanent envoy for all matter dealing with the mikos. I don't know what he's been doing, but their very taken with him down there, so much so that Mikakara has requested Byakuya take up permanent residence in their province."

"I see, very well, how about Noel?" Zero suggested.

"He's not a Daiyoukai," Shilo reminded him.

"How about Ichigo?"

Shilo snorted in disbelief, "Byakuya would be pissed, and it would cause Ichigo to get a bigger head then he already has, and I am not dealing with that." Shilo declared. "And if you want a more logical answer, do you really want Ichigo leading a division?"

"Hmm, good point, he is rather rash isn't he; how about Lugon Taijiya then?" This one had to be a winner.

"He's too busy with the Hanyou village." Shilo said, "How about our newest Daiyoukai Baiken Kozuki? She's not doing anything right now, and has the time we can train her along with Kaanan." Shilo suggested.

Making a freshly made Daiyoukai a general could have some serious repercussions. The other Daiyoukai may feel that they are being over looked, but then again, nothing was final. Zero nodded silently adding Baiken to the list.

"That leaves two slots open." Zero stated going over his list. They needed some more experienced Daiyoukai to help balance the lineup and perhaps keeping things diverse would help the moral of the other Youkai species. Current they had a wolf, a lion, a cat/rabbit, so how about… "Kurama Youko?"

Kurama Youko a powerful silver Kyuubi no Kitsune living in the northeastern region of the western lands, he's not very social, but he's highly intelligent. He has a habit of collecting rare books and scrolls for his personal collection. A few times he's even tried to steal some of the material in Shilo's study. Other than that he would make a very good general.

"Kurama huh… I guess he would be a good choice." Shilo said uncertainly. He didn't know much about the fox safe for a few rumors and the one time he and his mother pranked him. The fox wasn't happy to have his tails braided and tied together with ribbons. "I'll send word to him later. Since we have four candidates already, might as well finish, who's the final general?"

Zero grinned nervously as he read the final name on his list, "Yusuke Genkai…"

Yusuke Genki a very power, very violent Daiyoukai, whose species is currently unknown, but is listed as animalistic. He is currently living in the region of the western lands right on the border with the eastern lands. Probably not the best place for him to be with his attitude towards violence and tendency for starting fights. Not the person to assign as the peacekeeper between the borders.

Shilo scratched his head, unsure about the idea of Yusuke being made a General. "I'm not sure he would be the best candidate for the job Zero. Are you sure you don't have anyone else in mind; maybe yourself?"

"Thanks for the offer, lord Shilo, but that might be too ambitious of a pursuit for me."

"In any case Zero, let's get everyone gathered together before we start handing out promotions, I trust you can handle getting hold of Saito, Kurama, and Yusuke. Saito's visiting his mate, and you know where the other two are." Shilo looked out the window, it was getting late; the sun was setting. "If that's all let's call it a day." Zero bowed and exited the room.

With that mattered finally settled. Shilo leaned back and yawning loudly. A soft breeze blew through the open window scattering the papers on his desk. The mission statement for the pups' retrieval flew into the air, landing on his face.

Shilo sighed, "I almost forgot again. Damn I should see Megumi; I need get my memory checked."

* * *

><p>From the corner Shihime watched Shilo and Zero's conversation, listening intently as they listed off numerous names for the better part of an hour. The conversation was boring and she wished she could nap in spirit form, but that was impossible since her body was technically sleeping already. She was just about to leave to explore more of the castle when the two finished and begun to leave, Shilo shifted through some papers and said something relating to the pups.<p>

Quickly Shihime floated over and looked at the document, reading its contents quickly before Shilo tossed to the side and began to leave the room. As she had predicted the recovery date for those pups was approaching soon, a few days at best, but Shilo was leaving now. She needs to by sometime.

Fly through the walls Shihime arrives in Aisha's private bath. The tiger youkai had just finished her bath. Smiling viciously Shihime floated into Aisha's body, overshadowing the tiger.

"_What the hell is happening? My body feels strange_." Aisha clutched her head in pain trying to force the foreign entity from her body, but a little mental push from Shihime, caused her body to go rigged and her eyes to gloss over. This earned a few looks from Kaanan and Baiken who were still in the bath.

"Are you ok Aisha-sama?" Kaanan asked uncertainly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy from the hot spring." Shihime replied with Aisha's voice. "Now I have some business to attend too, see you two later." She winked walking away swaying her hips. Kaanan and Baiken looked at one another puzzled. Aisha seemed off somehow. They shrugged it off though, not knowing the tigress that well.

Inside Shilo and Aisha's room Shihime glance over herself in the mirror frowning as she inspected Aisha's body. It irritated her that someone shorter than her had a bigger bust. "No matter, at least now I have a physical body. Time for a little mischief, but first some clothes."

After ransacking Aisha's closet for a kimono of her liking Shihime followed Shilo's scent outside. He stood on his cloud ready to fly off at any moment. She quickened her pace grabbing hold of his sleeve.

"You weren't planning on leaving again were you?" She said pouting.

"Don't worry love, it'll only be a quick trip to Yamatai, just going to go pick up the pups that's all." Shilo replied. He saw Aisha grin and reach into her kimono sleeve and retrieved a letter addressed from Kenshin.

"Allow me to save you the trip. Kenshin wrote that Kala and the pups will be back in three days' time, and that he and Yura were staying behind to aid Nure-sama in an important matter. Now why don't climb down off of that cloud and join me on the ground." She smiled sweetly taking hold of his hand. They walked through the courtyard, Aisha resting her head on Shilo's bicep stifling a yawn.

Shilo grinned admiring how beautiful his mate looked in the setting rays of the sun. "You sound tried, let's grab Sheila from Yasha and go bed."

"Sounds like a purrrrfecct idea," She purred moving closer.

After retrieving Sheila from Yasha and enjoying the sight of their daughter playing with the new born Inuyasha, Shilo and Aisha retired to their room. Shilo was putting Sheila to bed, while Aisha or Shihime that is was busying handling the small matter of suppressing Aisha's memories.

* * *

><p><em>Aisha's mindscape was a mess. Usually a very bright and cheerful place full of trees and warmth was now being crushed by cold and towering mountains. A line cut the two landscapes perfectly in half as two figures battled at the center of the chaos; one the owner the other the invader. <em>

_ Slumped against a tree was Aisha, battered and bruised from her failed attempts to retake her body. The mental defenses of her over taker where too strong for her breach alone. From the other side Shihime laughed at Aisha's futile attempt to push her out. _

_ "Don't worry little kitty it will all be over soon." Shihime cooed roughly grabbing hold of Aisha's throat forcing the tiger to the ground. A dark aura surrounded her free hand and very slowly Shihime placed her index finger on Aisha's forehead causing the tigress's eyes to gloss over becoming limp in Shihime's grasp. Satisfied with her work Shihime left Aisha's body to return to her own. _

* * *

><p>Back in the real world Aisha come to staring at her image in the mirror. She had no memory of what happened to her, just a slight headache a little confusion about where and what she was doing.<p>

Walking in from other room Shilo saw his mate's dazed state and addressed her with concern, "You ok Aisha?" He asked feeling her temperature with his hand. She looked flushed. He wondered if she was coming down with something.

"I'm fine," She replied stuttering slightly. Taking a deep breath she reaffirmed herself and answered again more certain of herself. "Really I am, just feeling a little light headed is all, nothing to threat about. Now what were we about to do?"

Shilo looked at her with worry, "Well we were going to have some fun in the sheets, but if you're not feeling well, we can do it some other time." Aisha grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards their bedroom. "Whoa now, what are you doing?"

Aisha turned and gave him a look that said "are you stupid?" and pulled him into the room shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Back in mainland china Shihime opened her eyes to see a much cleaner trio of pups kneeling before her, dressed in fine silk Kimono's that accompanied each of them. Rin wore a silver kimono with a golden sash, Jade wore an orange kimono with a black sash, and Tophi wore a green kimono and a yellow sash. Shihime smiled inhaling the scent of the sakura pedals used in the pups bath; it was her favorite scent.<p>

"Ah such a pleasing aroma don't you think?" She asked the three. They didn't reply, instead they silently glared her, which she shrugged off with a wide happy smile that unnerved everyone in the room. "Ungrateful little brats aren't you and here I went through the trouble of making you all squeaky clean. Tsk, tsk, such a shame and here I was about to send you home."

The three looked up at her in shock, with the faintest slither of hope in their eyes.

"Such a shame, such a shame, I really was going to send you back too. I had even gone through the trouble of leaving Shilo a note." Shihime said pouting like a child. "Now because of your rudeness I'm afraid I'm just too insulted to send you back." She added dramatically popping up a fan to cover her face.

Rin and Jade exchanged looks, unsure if the strange woman was being truthful or not. Both turned their eyes to Tophi, she was the best between the three of them at detecting lies. The blind wolf stared ahead blankly, using both her nose and her sonar youkai, to determine what was truth and was a false. After a long drawn out minute, she blinked and nodded, Shihime was telling the truth. She would have taken them home.

Hope growing, Rin shuffled forward on her knees and bowed at her capturer's feet, her head touching the floor. "We apologize for our rudeness please except our deepest apologies, if there is anything we can do to appease you to change your mind, we are willing do so." Rin pleaded as she waited for Shihime's response.

Shihime smirked behind her fan, snapping it shut getting everyone's attention as they waited for her to speak. "I am willing to forgive you, but first you three must willingly agree to aid me in a certain matter. Do so and in three days' time you will safely back home."

"We'll do it." Rin answered.

"Excellent, now if you three would please follow Medusa over there, she'll get you started." Shooing them away Shihime could help but grin as the three obediently followed the snake out of the room. As they left Jaguar and Kala entered. Kala was dressed in a dark skin tight purple body suit with a black coat with a fur collar draped over her shoulders.

"My, my Jaguar, how you love those tight outfits," Shihime teased, causing the blue wolf to turn red under his mask.

Jaguar coughed in his hand regaining his composer. "It was her choosing my lady; I simply showed her what was available. I'm sure once Cereza returns she will want to pick an even more… provocative outfit for Miss Kala I'm sure; however Shihime-sama that is not what I'm here to talk about."

"Oh, and just what did you want to talk to me about than dear Jaguar?"

Clearing his throat Jaguar stepped forward to the center of the room, and retrieved several pieces of paper from one of the pouches around his waist. "We have received several reports, regarding certain individuals. The first is of Kagome Higurashi Kane, Shilo's adoptive daughter, one of our contacts in coral village report seeing her and six other heading west, one of the members of the groups is described to be Lilith Ra, more than likely they are on their way to over throw Chike. I also have a report from Solf, Skar's brother, explaining why he and Arabia failed to take the group out at Yamatai, saying Skar would want to deal with them himself, since they have proven to be cable able opponents."

Shihime rested her head on her hand. "I see, so they were the ones Shilo sent, makes sense I guess. I would leave them to Skar, but I want to test this Kagome for myself. Have some of our aquatic forces engage them, if they survive the first few waves, send Leviathan, if they survive him, it will a miracle. Now what else do you have?"

"Right," Jaguar nodded reading on, "We intercepted a message from Ryoko Kane, to the southern heiress Houki, requesting aid, and there was also one for the north as well. From our report Dove and his mate are here on the mainland, they kept quite till they encountered a group of monks. Dove killed them taking one hostage and is now traveling incognito; we do have a rough idea of where they are though."

"Hmm, so many interesting things are happening today." Shihime mused thinking about what to do. She grinned wide showing off her fangs. "I wonder who lady Houki will send or if she will respond at all, the same for Ryudai. I think I'll wait and see how those two respond, but I can't just let Dove roam the land freely with nothing to do, so Jaguar why don't you round up another member of the death guard and give Dove something to chase."

"As you wish my lady, I will begin right away."

Shihime leaned back in her seat as Jaguar left to fulfill his duty. She wondered how everything would play out. Either way it would be fun to watch. Personally she wished she could go herself, but she needed to stay and make sure Ro kept working. The old wolf was such a handful at times.

"Well at least I'll have three new play things to keep me company." Shihime grinned as a series of high pitched screamed echoed from down hall Medusa took the pups.

* * *

><p>Sorry again for the long wait, I don't' have internet on a regular bases right now. Also this chapter was a hard write this is the first time I've gone into detail on Shihime's character and I'm not sure how to write her yet. Thanks for you're continued support and reviews, please don't be afraid to ask questions or give me you're option I enjoy hearing from you all.<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 40: Sharks and other things

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime

* * *

><p>The water ran red with bloody mist. Kagome fiercely tore into an attacking shark youkai, raking her claws through its gills sending it to a watery grave. When Hans said that the open ocean was dangerous, he was not joking, not even two days out and they've been attacked at least a dozen times by these damned Shark youkai!<p>

Shark youkai were as large as ogres, if they were on land they would stand at least nine feet tall, they were muscular, their skin tougher then iron, with long fined limps, with wide jaws filled with rows of razor sharp teeth. Despite their size they were extremely swift in nimble in the water, making it hard for the land youkai to defend themselves against the unsought of frenzied sharks.

To Kagome's left Sanko and Lilith fought off a pair of Sharks using their tails to smack the offending youkai away. However the sharks being adapt at underwater combat recovered quickly and charged the two once more, only to be greeted by the glowing claws of Ishimaru, who is very angry at the two for attacking Lilith. The two sharks start to turn green from the poison their bodies shriveling into dry husks of skin.

Head of the four Hans was using his Schicht-Kreis (layer-circle) to hold four more Shark youkai in place, while Sesshomaru casually poked each of them with a poisoned tipped claw. Hans released a breath as the bodies quickly sank to the bottom of the ocean. He had expected attacks sure, but these shark attacks didn't feel random, they were too consistent and precise like someone planned them. However they did serve as good training for underwater fighting.

Still something wasn't right. Hans didn't know much about shark youkai, but he did know that Daishiro (Great White) Sharks didn't live in this part of the ocean. What could this mean? Whatever the case it was time to move on; less more show up.

"Come on let's get moving people!" Hans ordered the group ushering them into formation; all eyes focused and watchful.

Far below in the abyss a massive shape moved through the darkness. It would wait a little longer, there was no rush, it thought to itself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the southern lands as the morning sun rose over the land of the rising sun, Houki heiress of the southern firebird clan stretched sleepily and smiled at the morning sun. Winter has started and was coming to a close very quickly this year it seemed. Course she may have played a hand in that. Flying around in her true form high in the clouds generally changed the weather to her preferred choice, which was spring and summer. Unlike her furry counterparts Shilo and Aisha she didn't have a nice warm fur coat, and being a firebird just made her all the more vulnerable to the cold, since she had no tolerance for it. Much like Ryudai loved the heat because of his cold blooded nature, which begged the question as to why the dragon clans stayed in the coldest part of the country.<p>

"Oh well not my concern." She yawned. "Arisu, Avisu come here please."

"Yes my lady," Two female rabbit youkai responded. Both were young, almost childlike size, they were the Yin-yang rabbit Sisters. Arisu the black rabbit and Avisu the white rabbit, the youngest Daiyoukai in the southern lands, they both served as Houki's shadow, since they first come into the southern lands several hundred years ago. Only recently though have they managed to earn the title of Daiyoukai.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you help me with my hair? I'm afraid it's become to long for me to manage on my own." Houki said embarrassed to ask such a thing of the petite Daiyoukai. Though it was rather amusing to hear their thoughts on the matter, the two were twins, but they were each other's polar opposite.

Arisu huffed, but picked up a comb anyways and started painfully, pulling it through Houki's hair. Not out of spite, but because it was just so tangled. "You should really cut your hair if it's too much trouble." The black rabbit stated ripping the comb free from the tangled mess.

Avisu add her thoughts too, "I think you should make it longer, Dragon's love a woman with a mane right?" She teased knowing the feelings her mistress held for a certain Dragon heir. Houki blushed shamelessly, wondering why she confessed her feeling for Ryudai to these two. Oh yeah because anyone else would have told the consul of elders and there would have been a huge scandal like what happened to Shilo and Aisha. Personally she would rather avoid that.

After several painful minutes of brushing, Houki decided it would be better to wet her hair first, before dealing with anymore of the twin's painful brushing. Luckily the southern castle was located right on the shore with a number of natural hot springs dotting the landscape, one just happened to be right outside her room.

"Ahh this is much better," Houki sighed with relief as the hot stones messaged her back. The twins continued to comb her hair, adding shampoo and scrubbing her scalp as they worked, it was pure bliss.

"By the way mistress," Avisu spoke up, "We received a message from Ryoko-sama asking for aid."

"How do you wish to respond?" Arisu asked.

Houki sighed sinking deeper into the water, leaving her noise just above the surface as she thought about what to do. She didn't really know Ryoko that well personally. They shared a few conversations at the various mating ceremonies, but other than that all Houki knew about the blue wolf was that she was Shilo's brother Dove's mate.

"What kind of aid is she asking for?"

Arisu answered, "She's asking for us to send a Daiyoukai to her and Lord Dove's location, which from her message, suggests they are somewhere on the mainland."

"I see, what do you two think?" Arisu and Avisu despite their young age are very wise and with their opposite options, offered a broader view of options in times like these.

The twins continued their task of brushing Houki hair as they pondered their answers. On the one hand sending aid to Ryoko would make her indebted to Houki, which would in turn make Dove indebted to them. That reason alone would be cause enough to help, but there was also the matter of just what Dove and his mate were doing on the mainland? If they were engaging in a conflict it could lead to untold backlash should things go south as they say?

"I think we should do it," Arisu said.

"I think we should talk to Ryudai-sama first," Avisu said.

Houki stood with a start hearing her crush's name, "Ryudai, why would we need to talk to him?"

Arisu and Avisu looked at another and started making pointing gestures at one another and finishing with a game of Jaken (rock, paper, and scissors) with Arisu losing. The black rabbit sighed and bowed in apology to her mistress.

"We've," Avisu glares at her, "I mean, I have forgotten to inform you that a message has also been sent to the north. Please forgive this oversight."

There was a sudden rush of movement as Houki climbed out of the hot spring and skipped back to her room with a star like gleam in her eye. The rabbit twins exchanged concerned looks as they peeked inside their mistress's room to see her ravaging her wardrobe, tossing clothes in every direction franticly.

"Is there something we can help you with Houki-sama?" The twins asked in unison.

The firebird ceased in her search clutching a kimono close to her chest, a small blush appeared on her cheeks as she fiddled with the fabric. "I was just searching for a heavy Kimono that I look good in." She answered with a slight stutter. The twins knew what was coming next.

"You wish to visit Ryudai-sama to hear his response to Ryoko-sama's message?" Arisu questioned.

"Or do you simply wish to see him using Ryoko's message as a pretense to explain your presence to the northern elders?" Avisu added, causing Houki to turn an even dark shade of pink.

"Ah the latter, no the former, um… both," Houki exclaimed embarrassed.

The twins looked at another grinning and nodded speaking as one, "Allow us to fetch you some proper clothes then, and afterwards we'll bread you're hair and fix it in the way Ryudai-sama likes of course."

Houki took a calming breath and smiled at the two rabbits. What would she do without them?

"Thanks you two, it means a lot."

The rabbits grin and bowed, "It is our pleasure."

After an hour of grooming Houki, the firebird was looking as pretty as a peach. The three now stood on deserted beach to depart for the north. Now unlike wolf Youkai of the west, the bird Youkai had no flashy high speed sphere for travel, why? There was no need for it; they were birds in their true forms they could fly faster than any youkai sphere could ever hope too.

"Alright you two stand back." Houki ordered stretching her arms wide, letting the sun's rays fill her with strength. A column of energy engulfed the firebird, fire surged forth dancing around her limbs in a dazzling display. Houki's true form was a sight to behold. A beautiful array of colored feathered decorated her body, primary reds, blues, and yellows, three long multi colored tails danced playfully behind her, fire burning at the tips of her tails. Houki lowered her beak to the ground, motioning for the two rabbits to hop on. The two complied jumping onto their mistress's feathered head and held on tight, since they knew what would happen if they didn't.

Her passengers safely secure Houki flapped her mighty wings, slowly rising off the ground as she gained altitude; she steadied herself and aimed her beak to the north. "_Ready?" _She asked the two rabbits, who patted her neck twice, giving the all clear signal to take off.

Fire ignited along the firebird's wings, engulfing them completely, with one mighty flap Houki flew like an arrow through the sky leaving a trail of rainbow fire in her wake.

* * *

><p>In the North city of Ryushire, home of the dragon clans, a lone figure over looked the stone city from his castle balcony taking in the beauty of the snow covered city. He was Ryudai, heir of the northern dragon clans.<p>

Sipping casually at his coffee, a drink introduced to him by his good friend Shilo, Ryudai sighed in contentment as the hot liquid warmed his chilled body. Even with his fur coat, another gift from his wolf friend, he was still cold. Why his grandfather decided to build here so many years ago, was unknown, but they stayed for their pride would not let them leave. A stupid choice, maybe, but things have been better since the volcano erupted giving the chilling mountain a little warmth at least.

Taking another sip Ryudai looked towards the sun, its warmth reminded him of his love, the firebird Houki the southern clan heir. He wished he could see her more often, perhaps sneak away, like Shilo and Aisha did, but he didn't have the courage to defy his clan's laws about breeding with other species. The effects of one of the clan princess's mating with a human where still felt today, though Ryudai did wonder whatever became of the child; he believed his name was Hachi or something like that. More than likely the child changed it after his escape during the civil war; Ryudai wondered what he did about his red hair and scar.

"Oh well, good luck to the lad, I guess." He toasted raising his cup to the sun and chugging down the rest of his coffee. "Ah coffee with a little sake in the morning, nothing is better." This was also another one of Shilo's habits he picked up.

As Ryudai refilled his cup with another coffee/sake mixture, when he began to feel a slight raise in temperature, to be exact it felt as if it was getting hotter by the minute. He turned towards the volcano, but it continued to sleep for now. So what was the cause? He looked to the sun, barely making out the blurry image hidden in its brightness, but he could see a very district bird shape flying towards him. The bird dived below the sun, becoming clear, it was a large bird surrounded by multi colored flames! He couldn't help but grin with excitement recognizing Houki, but quickly changed his expression to serious as a number of foot step ran up from behind him.

"Whoahoo are we under attack! Come on I wanna fight!" A rosy pink haired dragon yelled enthusiastically spilling flames from his hands and mouth; the Daiyoukai Natsu Ryubara and his shadow.

Rubbing his temple Ryudai sighed at his overeager bodyguard, "No Natsu, we are not under attack, it's just Houki coming for a visit."

"Awe… that sucks." Natsu pouted poking holes in rice paper doors, which started on fire of course.

"You moron, look what you're burning next time!" Ryudai shouted tearing the door of the wall and tossing it over the ledge. Great now he didn't have a door! The cold draft was doing to be unbearable tonight! Well maybe not if Houki decided to stay the night. "Natsu…" Ryudai said as a wonderful idea accrued to him.

"Yeah boss?" The pink haired dragon answered. His master had that look in his eyes whenever Houki come over and it usually lead to trouble, which totally fine with him!

"I think there are some cob webs in the guest rooms, why don't you take care of them if you know what I mean."

Natsu grinned and nodded in understanding, "Yeah I know how to get rid of cobwebs." He said holding up a flaming fist and run away. A few minutes later smoke filled the hallways and the loud deafening voice of Natsu's mate Ruci could be heard throughout the castle.

"NATSU WHY ARE YOU BURNING DOWN THE GUEST ROOMS AGAIN!" Ruci demanded.

"RYUDAI-SAMA TOLD ME TOO!" Natsu screamed as he was mulled by his mate.

"BULLSHIT NOW PUT THESE FIRES OUT NOW!"

Ryudai whistled innocently as the sound of a very painful beating took place behind him. He sent a prayer up for Natsu as the dragon screamed for help. "I will not waste you're sacrifice my friend." He promised as a familiar presence landed beside him.

"As lively as ever I see. You dragons sure know how to have fun." Houki said taking a seat on the balcony; Arisu and Avisu hanging on her shoulders.

Ryudai laughed, "Fun is not something we're really known for, but things tend to get little more exciting when you visit."

Turning a shade of red Houki kicked her feet playfully, "Really. That's nice of you to say." Ugh that was so stupid! Why don't her tongue and brain ever work right when she's near Ryudai? Its ok, breath, just play it cool. "The reason I come here today Ryudai is that I received a message from Ryoko asking for aid, it's my understanding that you have also received this message and I wish to hear your response before making my decision."

"I see so that's why you came…" Disappointment rang in his voice, but he did his best to cover it up, but Houki heard it anyway. Leaning closer so that their faces were almost touching Houki whispered into his ear, "I also came to see you too, so don't look so down." She smiled giving Ryudai a quick peck on the cheek, cause the dragon to blush a nice shade of red almost as red as the lipstick marking his cheek.

Despite his happiness Ryudai knew it was time to get serious. Wiping the lipstick of his face with his sleeve he helped Houki down from the ledge and led her to a set of chairs that someone (Probably Ruci) left out for them. Taking his own seat Ryudai rubbed his temple trying to remember Ryoko's message, he had just skimmed over it, not really paying much attention to it thinking it was another worthless request by some minor noble. Stuff like that was common in every reign, since that what he and Shilo usually complain about when they have their occasion drinking night. That reminds him that was coming up soon.

"I haven't given it much thought to be honest, if I really had to choose between sending someone or not, I guess I wouldn't mind sending one Daiyoukai. There's a group of them that's always complaining about being bored so it would give them something to do at least."

"You would send aid?" Houki said surprised. She didn't know what the dragon's choice would be, but on the way here she was leaning towards him saying no.

Ryudai simply shrugged at the question and gestured for a servant hiding nearby to bring food and drink. "Why not, is there a reason we need to help someone? Like I said I have a fair amount of Daiyoukai complaining they have nothing better to do, so it will be a good distraction. Also it could help improve clan relations with the North, south and west. Think about it Houki, a Daiyoukai from the south and the north teaming up to help Dove, it would be perfect if we could get Ray to send someone too, but that maybe asking too much probably."

"I agree with you there, Ray is very difficult to work with, but if I think we should ask him anyways. He might just help for the spirit of completion or something like that." Houki thought aloud accepting the cup of coffee and rice cakes. "So if we are going to do this, how do we decide who to send? Getting them to work together will be difficult to say the least."

"Hmm you're right there," Ryudai agreed adding another shot of sake to his coffee, "How about we make a list of available Daiyoukai and go from there."

Houki nodded and asked for a brush and paper, which was quickly provided. "Here are the Daiyoukai available in the south: KajiKen Ace_,_ Aoitori Mariko, and Houshiori Reimi."

"I see, here I have Raiyu Raxus, Suryu Riri, and Kazeryu Rendi who are available." Ryudai stated writing the names on the paper. Six Daiyoukai, only two were needed to go, anymore and they might as well invade the mainland. "So if Ryoko and Dove are on the mainland then sending a pair that can fly would prove invaluable, I'm assuming all of your Daiyoukai can fly?"

"Ace and Mariko can, Reimi isn't a flyer type, now that I think about it I don't know what she is?" Houki admit embarrassed. Really she should know what kinds of youkai were working under her. "Do you two know?" She asked the twins, who shook their heads no.

"It doesn't matter," Ryudai said crossing Reimi of the list, "We still need cut a few names from the list, so other than flying, what other traits we looking for? Someone sensible and level headed would be best, and can work well in a group. Something that Raxus doesn't do very well I'm afraid." Another name removed.

A bubbling feeling of excitement flowed throughout Houki's body as they come down to the final four names, it like playing matchmaker, and she was dying to see how it ends, since she had two males and Ryudai had to females, so either way it was going to be a sexually diverse team up. Strangely it made her even more excited. She looked at the names from both north and south very closely, trying to see some otherworldly sign to decide who to pair together. Her eyes lingered and Ace and Riri's names. Somehow those to being paired together just sounded right to her.

"I think we should send Ace and Riri," Houki said aloud.

Ryudai looked at the firebird strangely, she sounded so confident in her choice, that he couldn't help but feel a bit disturbed by just how confident she seemed. That being said Houki did have a strange sense about these things. He didn't believe her when she said Natsu and Ruci would become mates, and yet it happened, so yeah he would trust her this time.

"Alright then Ace and Riri it is. I'll inform Riri and we can coordinate later on the finer details."

"Or," Houki interjected, "You get Riri, and I'll fly us back down to the south making a quick stop in the east to talk to Ray and see if he's interested in helping, whether or not he does is up in the air, but after we visit him we continue south and Ace and Riri can depart from there."

Ryudai scratched his head nervously," That sounds a little…"

"Brash? Implosive?" Houki said cutely, "But it sounds fun doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does," Ryudai said uncertainly.

"Then let's get going!" Houki shouted feeling giddy as she dragged Ryudai by the hand, while yelling for Riri. Ryudai sweat dropped but admit he like firebirds ferocity and finesse, when it came to getting this her way; besides a little trip wouldn't so bad.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, Kagome could tell by the drop in water temperature, traveling underwater for weeks has trained her to adapt to her new environment. Without even having to look up she knew it was night and it was kind of freaky feeling. Still it didn't matter what time of day it was they couldn't stop to rest. One was because there was nowhere to rest without diving deeper in the even darker depths of the ocean, and two the threat of attack remained ever constant. Her muscles ached as she remembered the seemly endless skirmishes with the Shark youkai.<p>

She touched flat of her stomach where a fading scar from a lucky shark youkai's fin had struck her. Who knew a shark youkai's fins were so sharp? Luckily she healed rather quickly and didn't lose too much blood in the end, her skin was much paler then it was before though.

Looking around at the rest of the group Kagome notice each of them received at least one injury today. Hans was sporting a cut over his right eye and several across his chest, Ishimaru's hands and forearms looked almost mangled after he pulled of shark off Lilith, the sharks scaly sharp skin proved to be a very painful experience for the Inu, Sesshomaru had teeth marks on his legs after two sharks tried to eat them, thankfully they didn't, finally Lilith and Sanko who both had several large bruises scattered over their bodies, Sanko had fractured her wrist after punching a shark in the nose. Overall they were ok, but they were exhausted. Kagome hoped they could finally have some peace, even if only for a day.

"Hey what's that?" Lilith asks aloud pointing at a large shadow up ahead.

The entire group focuses in on the strange shape trying to figure out what it is. It could be an island, but there wasn't one on the map, course who knew how outdated it was, a lot of things can happen in 400 years. Still they drew closer swimming right next to the object.

"It's pretty rugged and course, but it doesn't feel like a rock." Hans observed running his hand over whatever it was; whatever it was pretty tough, his claws didn't even scratch it. "Come on let's swim to the top and walk over it, it'll be safer then swimming deeper." He stated swimming up; it was a long trek up. Without protest the group swam towards the surface.

After over an hour or so of swimming straight up the group broke the surface of the water and happily laid eyes on the moon for the first time in weeks, even it was a waning crescent moon. The sight of which made a certain feline rather nervous, knowing what was coming in a few days.

The new moon, the one night of the moon where all beast type hanyou such as wolves, foxes, dogs, and yes cats lost their demonic power. Sanko gulped in fear wondered what would happen to her if she and Kirara where still fused together. In all honestly this was the longest they been fused together ever! Kirara placed a calming paw in her mind, settling Sanko's fears for now, but she would have to inform the group of her little problem soon, or risk the chance of turning human several thousand feet below sea level.

_Don't worry about it. _Kirara whispered in her mind, making the hanyou jump in her skin. "_Since when can you talk? Usually its meow, meow and more meows._" An image of Kirara shrugging appeared in her mind and the little Nekomata settled down into Sanko's subconscious. "_Yeah ignore you're big sister!" _Sanko hissed, only to receive a mental tail slap. She grumbled and followed the others, who were pretending not to notice her talking to herself.

"What was that about Sanko? You looked like you arguing with someone." Kagome asked concerned for her friend's mental state, wondering if Sanko was still suffering from the memories of her mother's death.

Sanko smiled accepting Kagome's hand and climbed on to the mysterious floating thing. "I was arguing with Kirara, she's feeling pretty restless."

"Why not let her out then?" Kagome suggested, "We're out of the water and this thing is at least two miles long, what harm it could do to let her out?"

Unsure of what to do Sanko looked towards Hans. The orange wolf held her stare and looked between her and Kagome's big pleading eyes, till finally sighing in defeat.

"Fine, let her out." Hans sighed. What harm could come from letting Kirara stretch her legs?

"Thank you," Sanko chimed relaxing and releasing the feral link. A sphere of flames surrounded her body and leapt into the sky crashing back down on the strange island, only it wasn't a cute little two tails or even Kirara's bigger form, it was young girl who looked to be in her teens, with crème color hair, soft pale skin and two crème tails swaying behind her as she stared at the group with big red eyes, her black cat ears twitching as a soft breeze blew past. "Um… Kirara?" Sanko asked uncertainly staring at the strange Neko.

"Hmm? What is it Nee-Chan? Don't you recognize me?" The Neko asked as she began to groom herself.

Sanko stuttered for a moment before managing to compose herself, "Um no! You were a little cat only a few weeks ago and now you're talking and taking on human shape! What happened?"

Kirara stopped her grooming and looked at her hanyou sister. "I grew up it happens. Did you think I was going to stay a little kitty forever?" Kirara asked hopping to her feet, her tails wrapping around her body to cover her decency. "Hello everyone I'm Kirara Taijiya, but I guess you already know that." She smiled waving at the rest of the group who waved back, still a bit stunned by the cat's sudden transformation. That and they were still wiped out from all the fighting, so they were feeling kind of sluggish.

Sesshomaru was the first to come out of his stir and address the matter at hand. "Well we are very proud of your… advancement of intelligence. You do realize that in an hour you will have to rejoin with Sanko. We don't have a another aquatic scale armor and you can't fly with nowhere to rest, so enjoy the time you have cause it will be short."

"That is where you're wrong Sesshomaru-Chan!" Kirara sang happily, pulling Sanko into a shoulder hug. "You see it's not me who will be being locked away, but Neechan here."

"What?" Sanko exclaimed wide eyed.

Kagome stepped forward," What are you talking about Kirara. Are you saying you want to switch places with Sanko?"

The Nekomata smiled and nodded, "Yep, and before anybody starts complaining, Sanko has to feral link into me before she turns human in a few days." Now it was everyone else's turn to be surprised, Kagome, Hans, Ishimaru, and Sesshomaru looked up to the moon and then to Sanko as they all come to the same conclusion. "Oh yeah the new moon," Meanwhile Lilith looked confused as she didn't understand what the moon had to do with what was going on, but Ishimaru said he's explain everything later.

Hans placed a hand on Sanko's shoulder, causing the hanyou to meet his gaze. "Sorry Sanko, but Kirara has a point, we don't know if you'll be able to hold the mermaid transformation if you turn human, but if Kirara, a full blooded demon is in control nothing should happen, to be on the safe side we'll swim closer to the surface till the new moon has pasted. Besides isn't only fair that Kirara gets a chance to move around freely?"

She was about to protest, but Hans explanation made sense, and it was only fair since Kirara had always willingly fused with her without a fuss, so she should do the same. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Oh thanks Neechan!" Kirara exclaimed happily giving Sanko a bone crushing hug.

Sanko struggled to get out of the death hug after seeing black spots in her vision. "Yeah that's great now let me go!" She wheezed as she was dropped on the ground.

"Sorry neechan, I guess I don't know my own strength." Kirara flexed her muscles and grinned playfully since her arms had hardly any muscle on them. "Also Neechan I know this is a lot to take in at once, but I'm going to need you to strip out of your mermaid thingy."

Blushing Sanko got to feet and looked her sister in the eye. "You have you're tails to cover you, I don't, so until we cross this… thing. I'm keeping my cloths."

"Fine whatever let's just get this done already!" Hans shouted urging the group along. "We only got an hour till the aquatic mail loses it powers; we need to be back in the water before then!"

Falling into line the group began their trek across the strange island, making small talk and enjoying walking on solid ground again. Strange how swimming for weeks on end could make you miss something as simple as walking.

As usual everyone split up into their normal pairing, Ishimaru walked with Lilith telling her more about Hanyou and how some of them became human at certain times, Hans would usually keep to himself or indulge in conversation with someone, at this moment he was bombarded with questions by a very talkative Kirara who had built up decades of curiosity. Sanko walked silently beside them jumping into the conversation from time to time to help ease the follow of questions. Bringing up the rear was Sesshomaru and Kagome, who for the most part walked in comfortable silence.

Weeks of traveling have helped bring the two closer, not much, but they were able to relax in each other presence without feeling threatened. This was truer for Kagome than Sesshomaru. The miko wolf has started to see this Sesshomaru for himself and not the one that tried to murder several times, Kagome felt she could trust Sesshomaru the same way she trusted Inuyasha, and the best part was no undead girlfriend and Sesshomaru straight forwardness was a welcome change to Inuyasha's indecisiveness.

"So what do you think this thing is?" Kagome asked aloud, not really caring if she got an answer, though was secretly glad that Sesshomaru indulged her in conversation.

"I don't know, it's too big to be driftwood, though Shilo as spoken of a forest filled with trees taller than imagination, but I don't think there anywhere near here. It can't be rock or a metal otherwise it would sink." Sesshomaru looked at rough ground, it didn't give off the same energies as the earth, but he could feel something flowing through it. "Perhaps it's just one of the world's mysteries."

"Perhaps," Kagome said resisting the urge to explain that large metal objects could float, they just didn't exist yet. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, so she decided to try something.

Sesshomaru blinked in confusing as a bright pink ball of light floated in her Kagome hand. "What are you doing?" He asked as an unsettling feeling spread throughout his gut.

"When I send miko energy into the ground sometime plants grow. I just want to know if this is really earth or not." She answered sending the pink ball into the strange ground. A faint wave of pink energy pulsed throughout the entire object. Seconds pasted and it seemed like nothing happened when a loud bellowing roar shook the strange island! Suddenly the ground began to move rising and falling like something was breathing. A large column of water shot out the ground further down.

"Is this a whale youkai?" Hans questioned as the large body began to move. The water from the geyser began to rain down on them, but it wasn't just water falling from the sky. Large scaly crab clawed monsters landed around them, separating the group as each took their battle stance. "Everyone brace you're selves!" Hans ordered pulling his spear from the dimensional cloak. He turned to his right and saw Sanko in daze as the monster drew closer. "Hey Sanko wake up!" He yelled, but the Hanyou stayed where she was petrified with fear.

"It can't be…" She whispered so softly that hardly anyone could hear her safe for Kirara, who was standing next to her.

"What are you talking about?" Kirara hissed blasting a monster with her flames. A massive hand rose out the water, and it was then Kirara understood. "THIS IS THE THING THAT KILLED MOM!" She screamed panicked as the memories assaulted her. Everyone turned at the cat's outburst just as ground beneath their feet became vertical and they found themselves in the water again. The water thrashed becoming more violent than any storm as the gaint lurking figure turned giving them all a clear look of its horrendous face and massive mouth!

* * *

><p>Ok that's the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next one. Also thank you for all the reviews I really like hearing from you all.<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 41: belly of the beast!

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime

* * *

><p>Rin stared between the bars of her cell at the strange glass sphere across the room, where a person floated in the water filled prison or rather its birth place. The being floating in the glass container was clone of her, a copy, created by Medusa using the most appalling method Rin thought possible.<p>

They started with a human girl about her age, the girls only sin was being endowed with spiritual powers making her the perfect candidate for the snake's experiments. Rin could still hear the girl's screams as they placed her inside the glass sphere and filled it with water. Next they added blood from of an Inu youkai and other strange liquids that Rin didn't know the names off. After that they activated a seal on the floor her cell and Rin could feel a pull on her soul. Above the cell was a sort of pipe or cable and Rin could see her youkai flow up into it and pour into the glass sphere, the girl's body changed to her appearance as if they were twins.

Of course the horror didn't end there. Two more glass spheres stood beside the one with her twin, the two other spheres held Jade and Tophi's clones. On the right side of Rin's cell Jade lay passed out on the floor exhausted from having her youkai drained, her several attempts to escape had only quickened the process leaving Rin to watch the creation of the second Jade alone. Compared to the creation of her clone, it was more humane at least.

Thankfully no human body was need. Instead Medusa had Jaguar and Kala (Who was now under their complete control) cut their palms and bleed blood into the glass sphere while throwing the bones of wolf and tiger youkai into the mix. In a matter of hours Rin watched as the bones meshed together and then proceeded to grow muscle tissue and organs and finally skin and hair, till a complete copy of the hybrid was made, safe for having blue and black hair instead of orange and black, but a simple hair dye had fixed that.

Now as for Tophi, Rin couldn't even process what had happened. When they activated the seal in the blind wolf's cell Tophi's body began to shine with a dazzling golden light! It happened so fast, barely a few seconds tops, but Tophi, the one she knew and loved was floating in the glass sphere on the other side of the room, while in Tophi's cell a beautiful young woman around Kagome's age with pale skin and golden blonde hair laid naked on the floor!

Everyone was surprised by the mysterious girl's appearance and one brave soul entered the cell to try and investigate, but the woman's golden wolf tail batted him aside and he flew across the room disappearing in a shower of golden sparkles. Surprising the blond woman had remained asleep and the door of her cell was locked once more.

Sitting in this dark and cold cell Rin knew they weren't going home. The copies were and there was nothing that could be done. They were all prisoners with no escape. For the first time in a long time Rin broke down and cried wishing for Sesshomaru to save her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Shihime awoke from her sleep tossing and turning in her bed so that all her blankets covered her like a cocoon. A smile spread wide across her face as she enjoyed the warmth. As much as she wanted to simply lie there, there were things that needed her attention, so she rolled out of bed with her blankets still wrapped around her.<p>

"Ah Shihime-sama you're awake!" A female servant exclaimed with surprise as the wolf Queen exited her room, her hair disheveled and messy from rolling around in her sleep; it was unusual for the lady of the castle to be up this early in such state. When Shihime didn't respond the servant nervously shivers under Shihime's sleepily stare. "Is there something I can help you with milady? Some breakfast perhaps?"

Time passes slowly and the poor little rabbit youkai continues to quiver under her master's stare. You never know what kind of mood Shihime will wake up in, it was a life or death moment depending on her mood.

Finally Shihime responds and with a bright happy smile no less! "You're so cute!" She exclaimed grabbing the poor bunny girl into a bone crushing hug while affectionately rubbing their cheeks together. "Come on! Let's go get some breakfast!" Shihime declared happy dragging the shaken bunny with her. Shihime was practically skipping down the hallway and all servants avoided her like the plague despite her good mood. When she reached the dining hall the table was full of her favorite foods. She took the seat at the head of the table, radiating with happiness until she took note of the empty seats all around her and a depressed frown sullied her smiling face. Looking down at the quivering bunny Shihime motioned for her to take the seat next to the right. The rabbit youkai obeyed and took the seat next to her master still quivering in fear.

"What is your name?" Shihime asked the startled girl as she torn into a big piece of ham, not minding the juices rolling down her lips.

"Hinata ma'am," The rabbit replied nervously. She then felt a soft hand ruffle her indigo hair and she stared wide eyed as her mistress gave her the brightest smile in her entire life.

"Don't look so glum. Come eat with me, your far too small for your age. In fact why don't you all join me for breakfast?" Shihime called out to the other servants, who looked at each other curiously, before doing as they were told. The table was soon filled with youkai of different species, age, and sex.

As they all began to eat Shihime stare blankly across the table. Memories of a different time filled her thoughts, but the sounds and smells where the same. Idle chatter filled the room as everyone become comfortable and though Shihime did not partake in the conversation, a small smile graced her lips. Beside her an image of a certain red haired man laughing happily beside her appeared causing her smile to grow even wider

"Just like old times," She said toasting her glass as the image faded away.

* * *

><p>Back in the cells Rin slowly regained consciousness after crying herself to sleep. Through blurry red eyes she looked at her surroundings, finding that they hadn't changed from before. On the bright side, if there was one, the seals on the floor were inactive. That had to be a good sign, right?<p>

"Hey are you awake?" A soft voice asked. Rin turned to the cell that contained the blond wolf. A pair of grey eyes met her sadden gaze.

"Tophi…" Rin questioned the blonde uncertainly; unsure if the blonde was the same person she befriended so long ago.

The blonde wolf titled her head curiously and turned towards the glass sphere that held her former body. "I was Tophi, or I guess I pretended to be her. A strange series of events lead to the two of us becoming one, but I have a hard time remembering exactly what those events were. However I do remember everything I heard and felt while we were together. Oh sorry I haven't told you my name yet have I?" Rin shook her head. "My name is Asta Kintsuki of the golden wolf clan; it is a pleasure to meet you Rin-san." Asta smiled receiving a slight grin from Rin.

"It's nice to meet you to Asta. Tell me do you know what's going on?" Rin asked.

Asta frowned. "I only know what I've heard. I was unable to see the world through Tophi's eyes. However despite the situation I do not believe we are in any real danger; at least for the moment." Asta said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Rin questioned, wondering perhaps the blond wolf wasn't in the right frame of mind.

"Cause if she wanted us dead she wouldn't be going through the trouble of cloning us." Asta said with confidence. "That being said I have no idea what Shihime has planned for us, she could what to turn us into her minions like she did to Kala, or she may have something else in mind. Either way we'll just have to wait and see." Asta's ear began to twitch madly. "Someone's coming. Pretend to be asleep." She whispered laying back down on the floor. Rin assumed her previous position and huddled against the wall.

-break

The door flew open with a loud bang! Shihime strode into the cell room and looked at her three prisoners with a frown. She turned gave an irritated look the youkai who were charge of cloning the three pups and spoke in a sickly sweet voice that spelled trouble for the poor souls.

"How long has it been since the process has been finished?" She asked the assembled group of youkai. Many of them were Medusa's henchmen and were unused to her moods; if they were they would have known better.

"A few hours ma'am," One of them spoke up and with a simple hand gesture he was a blood smear on the wall.

"Thank you for being honest. Now does anyone want to tell me what was supposed to happen once we finished copying their souls?" She looked around room, but no one answered. "I see there must have been some miscommunication; because I believe I said once the process was done they were to be moved to bed chambers I had prepared for them. Now does anyone want to explain why my orders weren't carried out?"

"Well ma'am you see… Gugh!" The poor soul and five others joined their friend as new wall decoration.

Shihime looked at the remaining survivors and smiled, "I have no use for you, be gone." She said waving her hand; they all breathed a sigh of relief, when they suddenly fell to the floor in pieces; that was the scene Medusa found when she arrived.

"I see you're good mood didn't last long." Medusa said statically as she looked over the corpses of her best and brightest assistances. They had just wanted to work in the castle. She warned them that no matter how crazy or strange the request from Shihime they were to follow it to the letter. Now look where they ended up! Part of this was probably her fault since when they were at the old base they could do whatever they wanted with no real consequences from her since she didn't care what happened to the test subjects. However Shihime did things a bit differently, surprisingly the lady of the castle was perhaps overly caring about her test subjects.

"Why don't you clean up this mess Medusa, while I get these three to their chambers?" Shihime ordered unlocking the cell doors with a simple gesture of her hand. The three cell occupants found themselves floating in midair. Shihime gave them each a heartwarming smile as she walked through the carnage and gore that littered the floor and turned down a long hallway. "So sorry that you three had to sleep in those awful cells all night, I should have told the castle servants to take care of you rather than those filthy barbarians." Her glaze landed on Asta, causing Shihime to smile even wider if possible. "Ah Asta it's been so long! How have you been? I'm surprised to see you looking so young."

Asta frowned, "You know me?"

Shihime nodded, "Yes very well, but we'll have to catch up later, there are some important matters I must attend too. Once they are finished we'll have to sit down and have a talk. Here's your room." Two servants opened the double wide doors to a beautifully decorated room with three beds with separate closets and an even a connecting hot spring. "Now you three freshen up and please don't leave the room, the door will be sealed shut, but you can still walk outside on the balcony if you want, but I'll warn you now not to try and fly away, it's very dangerous outside the castle's barrier. Ok bye!" Shihime waved locking the door.

As soon as the locked clicked Rin, Jade, and Asta made a break for the balcony, only to stop in their tracks as they stared out in awe at the hundreds of full-sized fire breathing dragons!

"Very clever she built her castle right on top of a dragon's nest, the perfect defense and holding cell." Asta praised.

"So we're not going anywhere that just great!" Jade moaned slumping against the rails; she turned to Asta taking notice of the blonde wolf for the first time, "And who the hell are you?"

Rin and Asta sweat dropped at the hybrids comments and took a seat on the rather comfy sofa in the middle of the room. "Come over here sweetie, we got nothing but time, might as well tell my story and get to know one another again."

"Again," Jade questioned taking a seat across from the two.

"Yes, again," Asta nodded beginning her story, or what she remembered of it, "To start off I was once the one you called Tophi…"

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the bodies of her dead minions, Medusa stood in front of the glass spheres holding the cloned pups, all that was needed to finish the process was a gem. The same gem she placed inside of Genki and Kala and so many others. They were a creation made by Shihime herself and well Medusa tried to copy them for her own research most of them had been failures, Genki and Kala were the best results she's ever gotten after years of research. This was perhaps a caused by the blood sample she'd obtained from Seressa, a very dangerous task, and one that she wouldn't be repeating anytime soon.<p>

"Hard at work Medusa," Shihime said playfully entering the room. Three black gems clasped in her hand.

Medusa smiled hopping to keep the good mood going. "Well you now me mistress, always ready to work, now I believe we had delayed long enough, there is little time left till the three day deadline is up."

"Yes, cutting it a little close aren't we? I apologize for making you work so hard, it was spur of the moment idea." Shihime dropped a gem in each of the glass spheres. The gems entered the clone's bodies and a large amount of youkai erupted from the clones bodies as their eyes opened for the first time. The glass spheres broke apart and all three clones kneed before Shihime.

"We are ready to serve you Mistress," They declared.

Shihime smiled pleased, "Glad to hear it. Now I assume you three know you're rolls?" The three nodded. "Good, now before you go I will give each of you a name. While you three maybe clones, you each have you're differences from your originals that I'm sure will bloom as you proceed with your mission, and as such you each deserve your own name." Shihime pointed to Rin's clone. "You shall be called Ren," Jade's clone, "You will be Jutte," Tophi's clone," You are different from your sisters, so you may choose to keep your name or receive a new one."

"I will keep the name Tophi if it alright," Tophi said.

"Very well, now once you are at Kane castle you must act as your originals, but always remember these names that I have given you."

Ren, Jutte, and Tophi bowed. Happy that even if they were merely copies they were treated as their own person. "We will not let you down." They promised.

"I know you won't." Shihime said fondly ruffing the three's hair. "Now it is time for you to go, Kala!" The lioness appeared from the doorway. "Take care of these three." Shihime ordered as the three pups gathered around the lioness.

"I shall protect them Mistress," Kala vowed leading the three away.

"You treat them as if they were your own pups," Medusa said off handily.

Shihime turned to her and smiled, "You are all my pups. I took you in gave you a home and food: it is only natural that I take care of those who serve me." She said fondly as Medusa stood visibly stunned by the Wolf queen's words. "Come Medusa, it is nearly lunch and I am hungry."

"Yes, Shihime-sama…"

* * *

><p>There was darkness all around her. Perhaps she was dead? That wasn't right; if she was dead then there shouldn't be any pain right? With a groan Kagome rolled across the ground… wait ground? Her eyes snapped open as she looked at her surroundings.<p>

"We were in the ocean and then we were swallowed by that thing, so where the hell are we?" She asked and then proceeded to smack herself in the head. _Duh inside its stomach! _Strange how that didn't alarm her as much as it should, perhaps reading stories like Jonah and the whale and Pinocchio helped Kagome keep her wits about her.

That and the inside of the massive sea youkai wasn't what she was expecting. Instead of squiggly organs and gross stuff like that there was what looked ruins of a some city buildings, some boats from various ages, and a lot of bones from some very big fish or something.

"This thing sure has quite the diet." Kagome mused. A strange breeze blew through, more than likely the whale youkai came up for air, but that wasn't what Kagome was concerned about, no, it's the sound of something scrapping against the wood of the boat she woke up on. She turned seeing a dry shriveled up mess of something and then looked down taking notice of her nakedness and then she screamed!

"What's all the noise about?" Someone moaned climbing out from under the boat, it was Sesshomaru and he was naked too. They both paused each glancing over the other, till their brains started working again.

"Eck, perv!" Kagome screamed covering her breasts with her arms, blushing so bad that her entire body seem to turn red. Sesshomaru had the courteously to turn around; a small blush on his cheeks.

Around the bow of the ruined ship a chorus of feminine voices yelled, and then was followed by the sound of flesh being slapped. Ishimaru and Hans walk out from around the bow, each of them sporting a red hand mark on their cheeks. Behind them Lilith, Sanko, and Kirara walked out, all of them blushing, except for Kirara who was used to being naked.

Hans mumbled something about not deserving being slapped since he was already mated, while Ishimaru and Lilith exchanged shy glances, since this was the first time either of them had seen the other in such a manner. Lilith used her new tail to cover her lower reign and covered her breasts with her hands. Next them Kirara walked undeterred using her tails to cover her while Sanko tried to convince her to lend her a tail. They stopped in front of Sesshomaru and Kagome and an awkward silence fell over them. Kirara was the one to break the silence.

"So, what do we do now? We're kind of trapped inside this thing." She said pretty calmly for being inside a gaint youkai's stomach, and the one the killed her mother no less.

"Some clothes would be nice," Sanko suggested trying to keep her cool, it helped that they were alive and not being digested in stomach acid.

They all nodded in agreement and began searching for the cloak that Shilo had given them to hold all of their equipment. Several minutes of searching and they found the cloak hanging at the top of the mast on the ship. Sesshomaru flew to the top of the mast via youkai cloud and retrieved the cloak, much the relief of everyone as they were finally able to cover themselves.

Ishimaru and Sesshomaru wore their regular battle kimonos without the armor with their swords tucked into their sashes for quick use. Hans wore black pants and a white robe with a hood along with his face mask. His spear safely secured on his back. For the girls Lilith wore an overly large leather tunic the hung at her hips and a pair of shorts with a leather belt and holsters for her Sais. Sanko and Kirara both wore Taijiya uniforms, though Kirara tore the sleeves and most of the leggings off hers, Sanko carried Hiraikotsu on her back. Finally Kagome wore her red and black school uniform that Shilo had made when they were in her time, it was nostalgic, and she had her bow hanging around her shoulder and her sword Kijohanta (Witchhunter) in hand.

"Well shall we go exploring?" Kagome said leading the way traveling deeper into the monster's stomach. The others shrugged and followed her, since there was nothing else they could do, besides the monster's stomach held some very interesting things.

They walked in silence traveling deeper and deeper into the beast passing more ships, bones, and buildings. Inside a few of the ships they found chests of gold and skeletons of the ship's crew scattered about. Around some the buildings they found signs that someone who had been eaten had continued to live inside of the beast, though they were long since dead now.

"Have you noticed it's kind of bright in here?" Kirara asked as they passed another piles of bones. Everyone paused and looked around. She was right, it was bright as day.

Kagome looked up at the celling and gasped at what she saw. Women, hundreds, maybe even thousands of women were stuck in the fleshly celling glowing with a faint golden light. The expressions on their faces varied from horrified to almost peaceful. "What's going on here? Who are all these women?" She asked astonished by the sheer number of them all.

"Their mikos…" Sanko stuttered making everyone turn towards her, "Their mikos that have driven off the beast in the past. I don't know how I know that, but I can feel it. Can't you Kagome?"

"I don't know. I couldn't sense their aura before." Kagome admitted. Taking a closer look it appeared that the mikos were one with the whale youkai's flesh perhaps that was why she didn't sense them. They were one with the beast!

Kirara's nose began to twitch smelling something familiar or rather someone. Her eyes widened with realization and disbelief as she took off running towards the source of the scent.

"Where are you going Kirara? Don't run off alone!" Sanko yelled chasing after the wayward Neko. The others ran after the Taijiya sisters.

* * *

><p>They were all breathless when Kirara finally come to a stop in front of a strange alter with a pure white katana resting in the ground, but that wasn't what held the young Neko's attention. No it was what lay a few feet away from the altar that brought tears to both sisters' eyes.<p>

Sticking out of the ground was a woman with only her upper torso above the fleshy floor of the beast's stomach, frozen in the same golden light as the other mikos as she desperately reached for the sword on the altar. The woman was Seiko Taijiya; Sanko and Kirara's mother.

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

**The first thing I liked to say is a thank you for all of the reviews, really nice hearing from you all and I look forward to hearing more from you all again. Down below are few of my thoughts on the chapter. You don't need to read it, but it may answer a few questions you may have, if not feel free to ask and I will answer. **

I feel like I might have made Shihime too nice in this one compared to how she acted in the last chapter. Really though I think that makes her even scarier, since you don't know what she'll do. Also a little side notes here Shihime does not have multi personalities or is bipolar. In fact in later chapters you'll see how she uses this nicer side of her against the pups.

Speaking of the pups the thing with Tophi and Asta was an idea that popped into my head, but I did plan head before typing it in so it'll work with the story. Now about the clones' names, I went to a random name generator and the first try for Rin's clone was actually Ren, Jade took a bit longer, but I wanted a Germanic name for her, since Hans is German I picked the first random name that stared with a J. Tu was the same expect I used Chinese for her name.

Now for Kagome in the rest it was a little harder to write their part of the chapter, it seemed to go so well in my head, but was actually pretty tough to write and I'm still not satisfied with how it turned out.


	42. Chapter 42

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 42: The monster and the Demon, Leviathan's tale

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime

-break

Hi everyone there is a question I would like ask. Have any of you seen the meme of orihime from bleach with "orihime the Kagome of bleach" statement on it? I ask because I would like get some opinions on this statement.

-break

Sanko and Kirara stared at the form of their mother uncertainly, unsure what to do in this situation. They were happy to see her no doubt about that. It was just so surreal to see their mother after so many years and they feared if they approached her she would disappear before their eyes again.

"Sanko are you ok," Kagome asked concerned for her friend. She looked at her friend's face and saw fear, confusion, and hope. Looking at the trapped miko and how she and Sanko looked similar, Kagome put two and two together. "She's you're mother isn't she?"

The hanyou nods continuing to stare at her mother's form. "Yes she is, she looks so young hard to believe it's almost been fifty years." Sanko said smiling sadly as she wiped away her tears.

"Is she alive?" Kirara asked kneeling beside Seiko and pointing the frozen miko's cheek. Everyone gasped and backed away waiting for something to happening, but nothing did, much to their relief.

"Let me try," Kagome said placing her hand on Seiko's head and called on her miko powers.

Moving to give the miko room to work Kirara retreated to her sister's side and felt Sanko's arm wrap around her waist. The elder sister smiled having faith that if anyone could help their mother it was Kagome. "Don't worry." Sanko reassured her younger sister. "Have faith in Kagome." Kirara gave a small smile and nodded.

-break

She wasn't quite sure what sure could do to help the poor woman, but that never stopped Kagome from helping someone in the past. Her best bet probably would be to use her healing powers and see if she could get a reaction from the trapped miko.

A small spark of energy buzzed through her body when she placed her hand on Seiko's head. From that Kagome deduced that the golden light was in fact Seiko's miko powers surrounding her in some sort of protective cocoon or barrier. Now Kagome had to figure out what would happen if she was removed from the lights protective energy. Horrifying images of the woman screaming out in pain played through Kagome's mind like scenes from a horror movie. After all only the top part Seiko's body was showing.

Wanting to be careful Kagome removed her hand from Seiko's hand and began digging through the fleshly floor, earning a few strange looks from her audience which she ignored as she successfully managed to uncover more of Seiko's body below the floor.

"Get ready to pull her out. I'm going to free her." Kagome ordered motioning for Ishimaru and Sesshomaru to grab onto Seiko's arms. She placed her hand on Seiko's head again, grimacing at the blood staining her hands, but it was too late to worry about that now. Gathering Reiyoukai in her hand she nodded to the Inu brothers. "On three, ready one… two… three!" She yelled blasting Seiko full of Reiyoukai. The golden light surrounding her vanished and the Inu brothers effortless pulled her out of the floor before it could pull the miko under. Seiko was breathing heavily and began to thrash about violently in the Inu brothers' grip.

"Lay her down!" Kagome shouted placing her hand over the miko's torso. Seiko was in shock or maybe even having a heart attack, either way she would die if Kagome didn't heal her quick.

Pink energy engulfed the wolf miko's hands as she tried to heal Seiko. However things could never be that simple as large disfigured scaly crab clawed monsters fell from the ceiling!

"Crap…" Kagome cursed. "All of you protect me while I heal Seiko!"

"You got it!" Hans roared stabbing one of the monsters with his spear and flinging it another. He leapt into the air and came crashing down on the two impaling both. The monsters disappeared into a strange black smoke and reappeared several feet away. "This will be harder than I thought." He grunted resuming his attack

Behind him, Ishimaru and Sesshomaru easily disposed of five of the monsters, but just like with Hans they puffed into black smoke reappeared unharmed, it was annoying to say the least. With poison dripping from his claws Sesshomaru slashed across one of the one monsters chest, the wound bubbled with green toxins that quickly spread through its body dissolving the monster into a puddle. "It appears poison has some effect on them." He said getting an idea. Retrieving the sword he acquired from Shilo's armory, Sesshomaru activated the sword producing an eerily green blade of youkai. He cut another monster and it dissolved into mush like its brethren. Sesshomaru smirked in delight as more monsters fell from the ceiling and ran through their ranks cutting them down one by one.

"Impressive little brother, but you lack class." Ishimaru jeered playfully. Forming a youkai whip cleaved through the advancing group of monsters. Above him another monster appeared, but before it could fall on the unsuspecting Inu, a half lion half man creature with wings tackled the monster slamming it into the wall dispersing it into smoke. The mysterious creature disappeared in a flash of light and shot into Lilith's out stretched hand.

"How's that for class?" She said smirking playfully while reattaching the sphinx summon to her necklace. Ishimaru shrugged his shoulders and continued to hack at the monsters. Slightly irritated by this Lilith stomped over the Inu, slashing anything that dared to get in her way with her Sais. "Come on answer me!" She yelled as the two engaged in a strange yet graceful dance of blades through the enemy horde. During this Lilith continued to one sided argument with Ishimaru, who simply enjoyed the frustrated expression on Lilith's face thinking it cute.

Standing guard over Kagome, Sanko was preforming her duty as a shadow by smashing a monster under hiraikotsu and then tossed the large boomerang at another monster, spinning on a heel she drew her short sword stabbing another one when she completed her spin she caught the oversized boomerang hitting another monster as she brought the weapon back around her shoulder. She wiped the sweat from her brow as Kirara flew in behind her with fists ablaze with fire as the Neko mauled a monster sneaking up from behind.

Taking a brief look at her charge Sanko couldn't help but stare the prone from of her mother. However she quickly turned her eyes towards the battlefield as more monsters appeared. She couldn't help but feel there was no end to these damned things, every time they killed one it regenerated and five more appeared!

Reaching into the cloak Sanko retrieved the other gaint boomerang she had taken from Shilo's armory and tosses it and Hiraikotsu as well as her Shiraikotsu into the air. Clutching her hand Sanko uses her Youkai to control the arsenal of flying weapons and lays waste to the massing groups of monsters. Nearly wiping them all out!

There is a pause as the others stared at the hanyou impressed by her ability, while Kirara jumps while shouting, "Way to go sis!" However the moment didn't last long as the monster once again replenished their numbers. And so the fighting resumes.

-break

Well the others were fighting Kagome was doing her best to heal Seiko, or at least try. The problem was that no matter how much healing energy she used it didn't seem to be affecting the miko.

Frustrated Kagome looked at the battle ragging around her. Things were starting to look bad for her teammates as the endless wave of monsters started to wear them down. Energy flaring in her hands she returned to healing Seiko, when she noticed Seiko's lips move trying to say something, Kagome leaned in closer straining her ears to hear.

_The sword…must get the sword! _

Kagome looked at the sword imbedded in the ground. She looked worriedly at Seiko wondering if the miko would last without her care, but knew none of them would last if she didn't do something! Hesitantly Kagome reached for the sword slowly wrapping her fingers around its pure white hilt.

Something pulled at her from deep within her soul as a flood of memories rushed over her like a tidal wave! She saw the beast's life play through her mind like a movie. There was nothing she could do but stand there and watch.

-break

_Leviathan was its name, given to him by a voice from the clouds; it was a simple creature desiring only the simplest of thing such as food and the need to reproduce. It searched the vast oceans from the deepest deeps to one end of the world to the other, but it found no other like it. Centuries pasted and land began to form. The other sea youkai began enslaving the land creatures; Leviathan however ignored them and slumbered at the bottom of the sea. More time pasted and he decided to look to the surface once more and found more land hand formed and war had broken out between the land and sea youkai. He bore witness to a great battle between the Sea youkai and land youkai. _

_ Among the sea youkai were the other two kings of the sea, the black sea turtle Genbu, and Mizu no Orochi. On the land were three creatures he's never seen before; they were as large or even larger than the sea kings and covered in fur with fangs and claws, each one a different color, one white, one black, and one silver. Together the three killed the sea kings; the battle resulted in more land rising from the sea. _

_ Now wanting to get involved Leviathan dove back down to the bottom of the sea and stayed there for a long time in a peaceful slumber. _

_ One day he was wakened by creatures unlike one he's ever saw before, they were small and resembled the land creatures known as humans, yet they lived underwater. They attacked and drove him to the surface. _

_ On the shore of a nearby island stood a young man with long black and red hair, and blue eyes. The man announced himself as Shikuro Kane and challenged him to a fight. Even before a response could be made, the man attacked him! _

_ The man transformed into a large furred creature Leviathan had seen before his long sleep and landed on his back clawing away at his skin. Leviathan panics and drives under trying to shake the furred monster, but the furred monster would not let up! Finally though the furred beast was forced to let go and return to the surface for air, it should have let it end there, but it didn't. _

_ Leviathan came roaring back to the surface and snatched the furred beast in its jaws, it thought its skin would be soft, but it was hard, harder than anything he'd ever bitten before, but despite that he left his mark. The furred beast's blood spilled into its month and it tasted delicious! The furred beast's blood filled it with power and he wanted more! _

_ However the furred beasts shrunk and broke off one his teeth, returning to the form of Shikuro. Strangely this Shikuro smiled at him and told him he would be back to finish the fight and left with its tooth over his shoulder. _

_ Excitement filled him as he sank back to the ocean floor to heal. He wanted more of Shikuro's blood and the chance to battle once again. For now he would rest. _

The scene changed and Kagome found herself following Shikuro's memories somehow.

_Shikuro entered a small fortress surrounded by battered stone walls that were barely there. He headed straight for the sword smith located in the center of the small base. _

_ "Ro I have a job for you." He said stabbing the gaint tooth in the ground before the smith. The green wolf smithy looked at the tooth with a calculating gleam in his eyes already envisioning the weapon he could make. _

_ "Very well I will begin immediately." Ro replied lifting the tooth over his shoulder with ease. "What would you like me to make Lord Shikuro; A sword or maybe a spear perhaps?" _

_ Grinning Shikuro held up two fingers, "Two swords. I will be back with the other materials in a few days. In the meantime gather as much cursed and holy wood as you can and feel free to use any amount of grunts needed to gather the amount needed." _

_ Nodding in understanding Ro entered his forge and called for his assistance to gather a dozen soldiers for the gathering of the wood. Cursed and holy trees were very hard to find and even harder to acquire since the only grew over the graves of witches and mikos and were guarded by spirits even deadlier then most youkai. _

_ Heading north Shikuro went in search of other materials on his list, hearts of a Black steel dragon and a white steel dragon. _

_ Time sped up and Shikuro was now in the north battling the two dragons. The battle was fierce as Shikuro dodged streams of black and white fire that instantly turned the land into a barren wasteland. Leaping over the fires Shikuro landed on the white dragon's back, black scales covered the wolf's arms as he plunged his hand into the white dragon's scaly skin. The dragon when ridged and fell to the ground in a heap as its heart was removed. _

_ The black dragon roared in anger at the death of its companion and charged blindly at the wolf demon. However the attempt at revenge was futile. As simply as he had killed the white dragon, Shikuro jabbed his hand through the black dragon's hide and removed it heart. _

_ "I guess I should feel a little remorseful about killing you. We are after all kin in away." He said to the dying dragon as he walked away, next on his list a witch and Miko. _

_ Once again time sped forward and Shikuro now stood outside a small shanty hut in a very creepy forest. One that most would normally avoid because of the one who lived in said forest, but he didn't have anything to fear. _

_ Knocking on the door Shikuro waited for the one inside to answer. After a minute he simply broke it down and walked in. He grinned evilly as he caught sight of his prey huddled in the center of a magic circle, chanting some incarnation unknown to him. _

_ "Come on now, you can't be serious." Shikuro said mockingly. He thought it amusing how hard witches clung to life after promising their souls to some demonic under lord. Not in the mood to be delicate, so he simply reached through the barrier and retrieved the witch. She squirmed and struggled blasting him with her tainted magic, but he paid no mind to her and left the cursed forest. Shikuro dropped the witch off with Ro and left to secure the final material needed; a miko. _

_ Acquiring a miko wasn't all that hard. Finding one with the power he wanted was another story, since so few of them were trained. Luckily for him he knew where to find one and she was barely a day's walk away from his home. _

_ When Shikuro arrived at the miko's temple there was a long line of humans filling the stairs to the temple. Naturally the humans bowed on their knees and let him pass without a fuss. At the top the miko or Daimiko in this case sat in front of the temple on a big cushion. _

_She bowed and offered her greetings. "Hello Shikuro-sama. How may I, Hitomi no miko, be of assistance?" _

"_There is a matter of great importance and I require your assistance. Come with me you will save many lives." Shikuro said. Hitomi didn't have to guess who lives she would be saving and simply rose from her seat to follow the demon lord. As she passed the line of humans they look on with sadness knowing they would not see her again. She smiled as she passed, if only to ease their suffering a little. _

_They walked in silence traveling as fast as Hitomi could walk in her heavy garments. Why Shikuro did not carry her off was a mystery to everyone but him. However this did allow Hitomi to interact with the people of her village one last time as they passed through her home. There she discarded her heavy robes and gave them to two children in the streets in exchange for a light pure white Kimono. From there moved on to the Kane fortress and Hitomi asked if she would be allowed to purify her body in the nearby stream. Shikuro allowed this. _

_Finally they reached the fortress just as the sun was beginning to set. Standing in front of two large smelting kilns was Ro, beside him were two lacquer barrels, one was already sealed shut, while the other lay open. _

"_Is this the one Shikuro-sama?" Ro asked gesturing to the miko. He received a nod in confirmation and sighed sadly as he led the poor girl the barrel and gently placed her inside. "Can I get your name?" _

"_Hitomi," She answered and the lid was sealed. _

_Now was the time to get to work. Placing the barrels in the kilns, Ro lit the fires. The kiln on the left filled with cursed wood, the heart of the black steel dragon, and now a barrel with a witch inside, lit up with black fire that instantly heated the metal red hot. Inside the barrel the screams of the witch echoed as she was burned alive. _

_Next Ro lit the kiln on the right and white flame burned. He waited for the miko to begin screaming but she never did. He sat that astonished at her devotion. She would make a fine weapon. _

"_How long will it take to forge the weapons?" Shikuro asked the smith. _

"_Given my talent, it will only take three months to dragon forge both swords, if it were anyone else you would be waiting years. However don't expect this kind of fast service again." Ro replied readying his hammer and began to work the hot metal. _

_Three months passed by quickly and Shikuro has been waiting very patiently. His patience was rewarded as Ro emerged from his workshop with two katanas, one black, and one white. _

"_Kurojigoku," Ro said handing the black sword to Shikuro and then the white sword, "And Shirojigoku." _

"_Excellent work Ro," Shikuro praised slipping the swords into his waist sash. _

_-break_

_Leviathan awoke with start as he felt the presence of his foe return to the shore where they had first battled. During the time he waited he made a full recovery and was ready to taste more of the furred beast's wonderful blood! _

_Rising to the surface Leviathan looked down on the furred beast, Shikuro Kane, it called its self. He appeared no different than last time safe for the two strange items at his waist. They had a familiar presence that Leviathan couldn't quite place. That was of little concern to him through as he opened his mouth bellowing an ear deafing battle cry. _

_On the beach Shikuro smirked with excitement as the gaint sea beast roared. Drawing his new swords Kurojigoku in his right hand and Shirojigoku in the left he leapt into the air disappearing in a flash of black light. Reappearing atop of the beast swing both swords unleashing a torrent of black and white youkai that tore at the beasts hide. The beast roar in pain, fallen back into the ocean, gathering energy into its mouth a sphere of youkai formed between its upper and lower jaw and turned into a brilliant beam of energy that blasted into the sky! _

_Grinning like a maniac Shikuro twisted his body around the beam barely dodging it, while continuing to free fall. Holding Shirojigoku horizontally gathered up his youkai for his own attack. _

"_Radiance!" A white wave of purifying energy hit the broad side of the beast burning it severely. Next with his black sword Shikuro severed the beast's right frontal fin with one slash! _

_Leviathan fell to its side trying to crush Shikuro underneath him. Despite the fact that he was grievously injured Leviathan could still feel the excitement rushing through him. All of those years he wasted just swimming around avoiding conflict, compared to this moment, it felt as if he was never truly alive till now. _

_Now as he fell wounded, he couldn't help but feel it would be shameful to not even land on injury on his opponent, so as he sank beneath the sea once again clamped his massive jaws shut capturing his opponents left arm. _

_Shikuro cursed as the beast snagged him. Struggling best he could, Shikuro tried wiggling his arm loose but it proved to be useless in the end. It was a miracle in its self that his arm was still connected to his body really. _

"_This is going to hurt." He said as black flames covered Kurojigoku. With a quick slash he severed his arm and jumped over the other side of the beast and severed its other fin. Landing on the beach Shikuro gave a satisfied smirk as the best sunk beneath the waves. _

"_You were a good opponent. However it seems not even a sea Kamiyoukai like you can best me. You can keep that sword though, as testament of your power. Besides I made from your tooth anyways." With that Shikuro bowed to the sinking demon and left. _

_-break_

_This was it. This was the end, funny how he didn't even feel sad, strange, others he knew that lived long lives like him always struggled and feared death after living for so long. Yet here he was just happy excepting it. Strange, so strange… darkness came and with it his death, or at least that's what should have come next. _

_ Leviathan didn't know how long it's been asleep, all it knew that something was different. For instance the fins he had lost, well they were back, only they were like gaint webbed hands, also he felt more powerful than ever before! _

_ Eager to fight his rival again Leviathan raced towards the surface appearing at the beach where they had fought before. Things have changed in it his time asleep instead of an empty beach, there was now a blossoming village. _The sight puzzled Leviathan. Briefly he wondered how long he had slept, but soon he was charging the shore, creating a huge tidal wave that swept away all of the building by the shore. _He came to a sudden stop, hitting aground, the sudden stop created a small earthquake that wreaked havoc over the village as buildings collapsed. _

_ By this time the village's defenders regained to their composer and attacked the sea monster. Hundreds of hanyou, humans, and youkai attacked throwing various weapons and attacks that over all did nothing but annoy the beast. _

_ Leviathan roared at the annoying specs attacking him. He didn't have time for fodder! In answer to his wishes strange creatures began to spawn from his body and invade the village. Happy that the annoyances were being taken care of Leviathan returned his attention to finding his foe. _

_ As the village burned Leviathan began to crawl further onto land, trying in vain to find his foe. Dehydration from leaving the water was beginning to affect him as his vision started to blur. He began to make his way back to the water, when a large pink light engulfed his vision. After there was a burning sensation in his throat, the pain was so emesis that he hurried to the ocean, gulping down gallons of sea water to sooth the burning, but it continued despite his attempts to quell the pain. _

_ Days later Leviathan washed up on some beach in a land he did not know of. His inside ached from the constant burning till finally he decided enough was enough and resigned himself to death by dehydration, one more day and the pain would stop. _

_ "Such a sad sight to see," A voice said. Leviathan looked down to see a blue eyed woman with black and red hair smoking a pipe. The woman smirked at him as she ruffled through her kimono sleeve and produced a small black gem. "If you don't feel the need to live on for yourself, why don't you work for me?" She said tossing the gem into his mouth. Sneering pain, even worse than the burning over took Leviathan, and when the pain had finally subsided, he who was once free was now a slave. _

_-break_

Kagome felt the swords hold on her weaken as the last of the beast's memories played through her mind. For fifty years Leviathan has followed the strange woman's orders. All of them involved the hunting and devouring of spiritual maidens all over the world. Each one devoured brought untold pain to the monster.

"You're as much of a victim as they are." Kagome said sadly looking at the trapped mikos and then at sword in her grasp. She could still feel the miko Hitomi inside the sword, strangely content with her fate. "Why did this have to happen? None of you deserve this!" Kagome cried angrily as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Put an end to it," Seiko said appearing next to Kagome startling the miko wolf. The miko was glowing with a golden light as she placed her hands over Kagome's. Shirojigoku pulsed and began to glow as well. "We will help you." Suddenly the trapped miko burst into golden beams of light and flew into Shirojigoku. Seiko turned smiling at Sanko and Kirara. "It's good to see you two again, and all grown up and beautiful. I wish I could have been there for you two growing up, but I did what I had to do to keep you safe."

"We know mom." Sanko said sadly wiping the tears from her eyes. Kirara ran up to the fading image of her mother and tried to hug her, but ended up passing right through her.

"I'm sorry I can't give you one more hug, Kirara," Seiko said attempting to pet the Neko's head. "This is goodbye for good. I love you two so much." She said as she completely faded away.

Kirara sniffed as more tears fell. "I love you too." Sanko wrapped Kirara in her arms and looked to kagome with determination and resolve.

"Please, Kagome, end this." Sanko pleaded.

Kagome nodded and motioned for the two to step back as she freed the sword from its bindings. Power surged forth from Shirojigoku, activating Kagome's **Tenshi Hane **changing her hair completely white and creating a pair of white wings on her back.

"**Miko Taiho!" **A sphere of Reiyoukai shot from Kagome's hand blasting through the swarm of crab-claws monsters. This time the monster didn't return. Flying into the air Kagome snapped her fingers creating a barrier around everyone. "Time to go," She said lifting them all into the air and placing them all into one large barrier.

Flying forth to the beast's jaws Kagome swung Shirojigoku cutting right through the Leviathan's teeth!

"Amazing, she's even more power than she was at the mating ceremony!" Ishimaru observed as they were pulled along by the angelic Kagome.

They quickly tore through the water and breached the surface with Leviathan right on their heels. The beast opened its mouth wide creating a massive sphere of Youkai between its jaws.

"I got this," Kagome said raising her left hand and began to draw a kanji in the air. Ishimaru's eyes widen as he recognized the technique.

"There's no way she could now that…" He stuttered. "Quickly everyone reinforce the barrier with your youkai or we're not going to make it!" Hearing the urgency in his voice the five did as the elder Inu said and poured all of their youkai into the barrier making turn into a mix of silver, green, orange, and crème color.

Meanwhile Kagome finished drawing her kanji while Leviathan launched its attack. She smirked confidently and cut the kanji with her sword. "**Kamitachi!" **An invisible force cut through Leviathan's attack, cutting the beast itself into and spitting the ocean a mile wide all the way down the to the ocean floor!

Kagome felt her wings fade she began to fall towards the water Shirojigoku slipping from her gasp. She prepared for the painful slap of water, but instead felt something soft and furry catch her at the last minute! As her vision faded to black saw Sesshomaru.

"Thanks…" She utter before passing out.

"No problem," He replied tucking her hair back into place. Suddenly Hans appeared at his side floating atop his own cloud of fur.

"I'd hate to break up the sweet moment, but something going on down there!" The orange wolf exclaimed as they hovered over air trench. Down on the ocean floor the remains of leviathan broke down into a mass of black goo and began collecting around Shirojigoku. Hans raised his brow as he caught sight of something strange. "Is that an arm?" He asked aloud making sure he wasn't just seeing things.

The rest of the group, minus Kagome, looked down at the trench and sure enough there was a humanoid arm dragging itself through the mass of black goo. The arm grabbed hold of Shirojigoku and black mass began to build around it. At first it just looked a massive blob with an arm, but soon enough it began to take shape of a human body.

"What in Ra is going on?" Lilith asked unnerved by what she was seeing. The human figure was completely black safe for its arm, and was now beginning to grow hair!

The black figure suddenly turned its eyeless gaze at the floating group and formed a black cloud of youkai and flew out of the air trench as the water began to fill it again.

Ishimaru growled drawing his swords. "Get ready it's going to attack!" He shouted. However the black figure disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the group. Slowly the black figure raised its hand and flicked Ishimaru on the forehead! At first nothing happened, than Ishimaru suddenly was sent flying away at impossible speeds till he could no longer be seen!

"The hell!" Hans growled attempting to attack the black figure, but before he could even move an inch he too was sent flying the same as Ishimaru!

The others stared disbelieving what just happened. Ishimaru and Hans two of the strongest youkai in the western lands were sent flying away with a single flick of a finger!

Taking command Sesshomaru shouted, "Everyone runaway!" But it was too late before any of them could realize what was happening they too were flicked away. Now alone the figure turned in the opposite direction and flew away.

-break

Author's note

Hey sorry for the wait. In the middle of corn harvest so I don't have much time to type right now. Anyways I'll make this short. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As always if you have any questions or suggestions, or just what to say hi feel free to message via review button. I like hearing from you guys. Ok bye!

Also a quick note about Kagome's Tenshi Hane, for those of you who remember she took this form during the mating ceremony to defeat Sesshomaru. I would just like to say Kagome will not be this overly powerful again, because her power was increased by the Shirojigoku which had adsorbed all of the spiritual energy of the trapped mikos.


	43. Chapter 43

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 43: The Hunter and the Butterfly

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime

**Quick note: Sorry for the wait when to Nebraska con and decided to take a little break. Also I've been misspelling Jaguar's name, it's actually spelled Jäger, also as a reminder the pup clones names are Ren (Rin's clone) Jutte (Jade's clone) and Tophi remains the same except I'm changing the spelling to Tofi.**

Genki awoke with a start, looking around for any potential danger; he ventured to the doorway of the ruined building and peered outside. There was no sign of Kala anywhere; much to his relief. Even after resting his strength has yet to return to full power, though the fact that the barrier he put up before losing consciousness may tribute to his lack of energy. It was a miracle the barrier was still up and functioning, but from the looks of it, it wouldn't take much to bring it down, if someone put some effort into it.

Looking at his companions Kenshin and Yura the bull demon couldn't help but grimace at their tattered state. Kenshin was pretty beat up from tangling with Kala and his wounds were healing at an extremely slow rate compared to normal. Flying across the ocean and fighting has taken its toll on the dragon youkai.

Next to Kenshin was Yura, who was lying in ball on the floor shivering as strange black markings encroached over her skin, originating from the bite Kala had given her. From the sweat on her brow and the reddish tint of her skin, it was a safe bet that she had a fever.

At the rate things were going none of them would survive the trip back. Genki didn't want to leave them alone, but if he didn't get them some food, they weren't going to recover.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." With that he left the hut.

Outside Genki looked around the destroyed base hoping to find some sort of intact food storage within the rubble. He managed to find some bread and jerky after a few hours of searching. On his way back he found some tall grass and helped himself to a snack. Being a bull demon really had its perks when it comes to finding food.

As Genki approached the hut he noticed something was wrong. First thing was the barrier had been dispelled, that made the hair on the back on his neck stand, because he should have been alerted by its dismissal. Sniffing the air he caught the distinct scent of wolves, not like any of the wolves in the west, but wolf none the less.

On guard Genki drew closer to the hut, letting his iron skin form over his fists, read to strike. At the door he placed his hand through the doorway first; it was the smart thing to do as a steel blade bounced of his hand! Retreating backwards a couple feet Genki waited for his new opponent to show himself.

As expected a wolf demon emerged from the door. Genki couldn't help but stare curiously at his appearance. The wolf demon before him looked uncannily similar to Shilo's shadow Hans, except for the blue hair and eyes. The guy even wore a face mask and hood like Hans.

The wolf demon smirks as he draws another dagger from behind his back. "Genki Kaido, Bull youkai, known drinking buddy of Shilo Kane, and victim to a certain snake woman's twisted experiments."

Genki suppressed a growl at the mention of the snake bitch. "Who are you and what is your connection to that bitch?"

"Name's Jäger and as for my relationship to Medusa, let's just say we have the same boss, who has taken an interest in your two friends behind me. You on the other hand are considered expendable and as much as I hate doing that snake a favor. I wouldn't mind sharpening my daggers across your hide in a little match, but it'll have to be a quick one. I have other things to do."

"Don't write me off just yet basterd!" Genki said covering the rest of his body in iron.

Jäger smirked as the bull charged blindly. Ducking under Genki's arm he jabbed his daggers into the bull's side, jumped onto his back and stabbed a blade in-between the bull's shoulder blades. In a rage Genki jumped trying to crush the wolf beneath him, but before he touched the ground there was a boom sound and Genki landed flat on his back with Jäger appearing above him.

"You're much too slow." The wolf mocked jabbing at the bull's throat. Only for the attack to be defected as Genki's skin turned black. "So this is what that woman's been working on." Jäger said curiously as he avoids Genki's attack. Moving in close for another strike Jäger jabs the bull in the gut and follows up with an attack to the heart, both attacks fail and he retreats out of Genki's reach.

"Hmm I guess there are some advantages to Medusa's experiments, but…" Golden light engulfs Jäger's daggers and the sound of lightning crackling could be heard. "One should always rely on their own strength. **Klappmesser** (Jackknife)" The glowing blades pieced Genki's black steel skin hitting the bull youkai's jugular vain.

Genki returned to normal and desperately tried to steam the bleeding with his hands, but it was no use. His vision began to fade black as his hands fell away to his sides, letting more of his life blood spill from his neck. Within seconds Genki Kaido was dead.

As he stared over the cooling body Jäger closed the bull youkai's eyes and placed two gold coins over Genki's eyes. It was a tradition in his homeland for fallen warriors.

"This is where you're journey ends my friend. You fought admirably." Jäger praised walking away. Entering the hut the blue wolf lifted the bond forms of Yura and Kenshin over his shoulder and exited the hut with a ferry stone in hand. Tossing the stone into the air he vanished in dazzling golden light.

-break

Jäger landed on his feet as he once again standing at the base of Shihime's castle. Eagar to finish his assignment the wolf leaps up the long stairway appearing as a blue blur reaching the top in under a minute.

Passing through the gates Jäger breezed past the guards and entered the castle. Once inside he made his way to the dungeons and placed his two captives inside of a cell. He was about to make his leave, when much to his displeasure he ran into Medusa on his way out.

"Back already Jäger? I must say that speed of your is quite impressive. Good thing I had one more my little pet snakes on you or I wouldn't have caught you." Medusa said while inspecting the two new prisoners. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to face Jäger once again. "You appear to be one short. Where is the bull youkai Genki?"

"Dead," Said Jäger.

This caused Medusa to hiss with distain as she pounced on the wolf binding him tight with several large snakes. "And who said you could kill off one of my experiments without my permission!" Venom dripped from her fangs causing her breath to become poisonous.

Jäger grinned, "I don't recall needing you're permission to do anything." He said head-butting the snake causing her hold on him to loosen. Once he was free he grabbed Medusa by the neck and slammed her against the wall. Medusa began to struggle as he tightened his grip.

"Getting hard to breathe Medusa?" Jäger chuckled. "As much as I would love to simply squeeze the life out of you I'm afraid Shihime would be mad at me and I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. So I'm going to let you go. I suggest you have you're twisted fun while you can. As you know I am to gather one of our comrades and go fight Dove Kane. And you know what? I've decided to go get Seressa. I know you're just dying to see her again. I wonder if she's gotten over that little stunt you pulled on her. You know how ruthless she can be when she's angry." Jäger grinned as the color drained from Medusa's face. Releasing her he walked away with a smirk as the snake shivered in fear on the floor.

Once he was far enough Jäger chuckled nervously. "_What did I just get myself into?"_ He asked himself. Medusa wasn't the only one scared shitless by Seressa. Any member of the death guard below the number five had the right to be afraid of that woman. To be more accurate anyone above five was to be feared.

The death guards' rank fell into the two different groups, ability and power. Ten through six where the ability types, such as Medusa and her intelligence and regenerative powers, while Jäger was speed and his uncanny ability to break even the toughest of armors.

Five through one where the power types, in short they were powerful beyond imagination, so much so that every one of the higher members is able to hold their own against Shihime herself. A very difficult feet and to make matters worse they all had their own twisted personalities.

"And I just said I wasn't going get possibility the craziest of them all. While maybe not the craziest, sadistic is more accurate." Jäger thought aloud as he made his to the courtyard. He could just go find someone else, but the prospect of seeing Medusa at Seressa's mercy was just too appealing.

"Well I guess I better get looking. She's probably somewhere in the west. The city of Rome is a good place to start." Jäger threw another ferrystone and once again vanished in a burst of light.

-break

Shilo glanced around the crowded room uncertainly. He was expecting something crazy to happen when he and Zero arranged this meeting; however he failed to realize just how crazy things could get. When six Daiyoukai arrived at the castle this morning! Plus the Daiyoukai already in the castle the grand total of Daiyoukai gathered was now eleven including him. This was a shit storm waiting to happen.

He sat the head of the long table, five Daiyoukai sitting to each side of him. On his right was Leo Tquip, a lion youkai and Zolo's first son. Across from Leo sat Kiri Tquip, a wolf youkai, Leo's niece and Zolo's… twelfth granddaughter? It was hard to keep track. Either way both Tquips sat straight keeping their posture neutral as they obverse the other occupants.

Down the line sitting next to the Tquips was Kurama Youko, a silver fox youkai, and across from Kurama was Yusuke Genkai, whose species was still unknown. Kurama's eyes darted around the room, his fingers twitching to steal something; of course it was the fox's many tails that were committing the actual crime. Yusuke looked annoyed as he drummed his fingers on the table, however a closer look at his posture would tell you the unknown Daiyoukai was ready to start a fight.

Next to the two was Rena Kitsugami, a yellow Kitsune, who sat quietly clad in her special armor with a fox design on each piece. She was a hard one to read with her helm covering the top of half her face, but she too was discreetly sizing up the competition. Across from her was Zero, the one responsible for setting up this meeting and currently avoiding the murderous glare of his lord, hence his choice of seating.

Down from them sat Kaanan and Baiken Kozuki the youngest of the group. They were doing their best to be intimidating. A hard thing to do when most of the youkai gathered had centuries of skill, power, and experience ahead of them. Even Kaanan who fought at the end of the civil war was no match for those who had fought from beginning to end.

Finally at the end of the table were the veterans Saito Haji and his counterpart before the unification of the wolf and Inu clans Edi Odarai. Saito already knowing he was a sure in for general position decided to attend for the simple fact to annoy his rival and the younger Daiyoukai with his ever present smug smile. Edi was here on similar reasons, the bald Inu wanted to prove that he wasn't over the hill just yet.

So yeah that was what he had to deal with. Shilo wasn't looking forward to this meeting, but it had to be done now, since there was no turning back at this point. Still he wondered how everyone found out about the meeting only him, Zero, and Saito… yeah it was differently Saito who told them. Damn old wolf was enjoying this a bit too much.

"I will now call this meeting to order. In light of recent events the decision had been made to reevaluate the Western Army's Generals. Currently we have one active General, Saito Haji, as you know this means we have four slots to fill." Everyone began eyeing each other more openly and aggressively. Shilo could see most of them inching towards their weapons as energy buzzed in the air as he continued with his speech. "Some you have been chosen as candidates for this position. " He looked towards Kaanan, Baiken, Yusuke, and Kurama. "Well others forced their way in." He said sending glares at the rest of the group. "But that doesn't matter. You're here now and we will proceed in a calm matter with no VOILENCE! Unless I allow it! Understand?" Shilo asked sending a meaningful glare to everyone in the room. The results were less than what he hoped for.

From the gathered Daiyoukai one scoffed and began laughing madly. Not surprising it was Yusuke. "HAHAAHA! No violence! That's rich hearing that from you kid!" Shilo's brow twitched at the kid comment, but kept his cool.

A low growl rumbled from his right, there was a loud thunk as Leo's fist hit the table. Shilo rubbed his temple knowing what was coming. "Show some respect whelp!" Leo yelled grabbing Yusuke by the caller. The lion's massive frame easily knocked over Kurama who dropped several objects he had stolen at some point in time.

"You wanna start something pussy cat!" Yusuke challenged.

"If it will teach you some manners I will!" Leo shouted drawing a Ninjato from behind his back in a reverse grip. He swung at Yusuke, who smirked as blue/red youkai engulfed his fist; their fists connected creating a small shock wave!

Adjusting her hair back into place Kiri sent her uncle an annoyed glare. "Leo-jiji, calm the fuck down." She cursed causing a few eyebrows to be raised. It was well known that in the Tquip clan, foul language was a no-no unless you were in the heat of battle.

"Kiri!" Leo said dangerously making the younger Tquip gulp. Kiri leap to her feet avoiding her uncles grasp, in her haste she accidently knocked Yusuke across the table. The unknown youkai felt something soft and squishy and instinctively gave it a good squeeze, followed by a high pitched yelp!

"You dirty ero-baka!" Rena yelled red faced as Yusuke gave her breast another squeeze much to her irritation.

"Wow these things real or an illusion?" He asked with a stupid grin.

Rena smacked Yusuke's offending hand away and reached for her staff, summoning a litter of fire foxes and slicking them on Yusuke, lighting him on fire!

"Well this is certainly amusing." Saito chucked observing the scene with a smirk.

"I agree these youngsters have spirit that's for sure!" Edi laughed heartily. "Though there are a few to many cats around here for my taste." The Inu barked ignoring the glares from Kaanan and Baiken. Leo would have joined in too, but was too busy lecturing Kiri for swearing.

Flexing her claws Kaanan stared down the old Inu. "Got a problem with cats?" She hissed threateningly. Another hiss was heard as Baiken summoned her weapon arm.

The Inu smirked manifesting a nagitana in his hand. "As matter of fact I do have problem with pussy cats." Edi purred mockingly. It didn't take much for the two feline to pounce on the Inu hissing and clawing at the Inu's flesh.

From his seat Zero sighed as more fighting broke out around the room. Leo and Kiri were having a full our argument which both Tquips youkai flared causing the castle's foundation to creak and moan from the pressure. Across the room Shilo was chasing after Kurama who continued to steal things well avoiding the wolf lord's attacks resulting in more structural damage. If Zero thought things couldn't get worse well they did as Rena and Yusuke's fight escalated resulting in the two breaking through a wall. The three way battle between Kaanan, Baiken and Edi was also getting out of hand as the Inu was covered in blood and the latter of the two felines was nursing a possibly broken arm. All and all it was chaos.

"Aren't you going to do something about this?" Zero asked Saito, who just took in all the madness with a smile. The blue wolf shrugged and lit his pipe.

"Give me about five minutes." He replied blowing out a poof of smoke with a relaxed sigh.

-break

Outside the Kane castle's wall four figures leisurely made their way toward the towering castle. One was much taller than the rest and walked ahead of the group, well the remaining three followed. One to thing to notice was they were all female.

The tallest looked at the castle with mixed emotion. She hadn't been gone long nor had she any real attachment to the castle, but felt a feeling of homecoming as they drew closer. Her three companions were also confused. They knew this place and those that dwelled there, yet didn't, it was baffling.

"Home sweet home I guess," Kala said as they approached the gates. "Are you three ready?" She asked.

"Hai," The three pup clones responded. The guards looked the four over and nodded allowing them entry into the castle's walls.

Inside Kala and the pups made their way across the courtyard intend on reporting in to Shilo when someone yelled across the courtyard. "Kala! There you are child!" The group turned to the new arrival. A tall dark skinned woman with emerald green eyes and long black hair in dread locks.

"Grandma Shala?" Kala stuttered as the elderly lion engulfed her in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" Kala asked returning the hug with vigor.

"Oh ye ol' grandpa gone an' gotten' himself put in a coma. I' came to wake him up!" Shala said shaking her head disapprovingly. Her mate could be so troublesome. She wondered what stupid thing he did this time. "But enough about that though; who are these cuties?" The elder lioness asked bending down for a closer look at the pups. "They yours dear?"

Kala sputtered, "What no! Why would you think that?"

"Eh just having some fun." Shala said ruffling each of the pup's hairs. "So what are your names?" The pups looked between each other uncertainly. "What can't you understand me? I know Japanese isn't my first language, but I've gotten better. Right?" She asked looking to Kala for help. It was no secret that the elder lioness was a bit insecure about her speaking quirks, often speaking a mix of Japanese and her native language when really excited; like now for instance. However that wasn't the reason for the pups' silence.

Ren shifted nervously under the elder lioness gaze. She was about to say her true name, but stopped herself in time. "No ma'am. We understand you just fine. We've just never seen someone like you before. My name is Rin by the way." Ren said bowing to Shala and motioning for her clone sister's to do the same.

"Jade," Jutte said bowing as well.

"Tofi," Said Tofi.

"It's very nice to meet you three." Said Shala returning the bow with a bright smile, in the background a large explosion rocked the castle, a large hole appearing on the third floor.

"Umm…" Kala pointed to the hole as Shala continued to smile.

"Oh don't worry about that they'll work it out soon enough." Shala said waving off the explosions. "Come now let's go wake up your grandfather."

There was no denying that sweet smile, so Kala and the pups simply followed the elder lioness. Who continued to ignore the ongoing destruction.

"So did you come alone grandma?" Kala asked hoping her the answer was no. It wasn't safe for some at Shala's age to travel alone.

Shala smiled at Kala's concern. "No I had Leo and Kiri escort me here. I'm say it was worth it to see Leo's blushing face when I made him hold my hand. Such a good son he is." Shala beamed with pride.

Uncle Leo and cousin Kiri were here too huh, quiet the family reunion Kala mused entering the castle. She wondered if they would notice the changes. Most likely not, not that she could blame them, 150 kinsmen it's hard to keep track of everyone. The bigger problem would be if anyone notices the change in the pups? She's tried her best to inform them on certain behaviors excepted of youkai their age, but the three girls just couldn't comprehend normal pup behavior.

"Well I guess they'll just have to play ear." Kala muttered as they arrived at the infirmary.

Shala moved to stand over her comatose mate, the cubs stood in the doorway behind her as she went to work on healing her mate. First step… make sure he wasn't faking it. A resounding slap was heard as Shala smacked Zolo upside the head with all her might leaving a red impression on the green wolf's face.

"That usually works." Shala mused as the four youkai gap comically at the lioness attempts to wake the sleeping wolf. "So that mean he's really in a coma or he's just having fun making me worry." A streaming pot of water mysteriously appears in the lioness's hand. "Better be sure he isn't faking it."

"Grandma!"

"Alright fine," Shala pouted throwing the pot aside. She placed her hands over top of Zolo's heart and bright green energy flowed from her body into his. The light grew in intensity blinding everyone in the room!

-break

Back with Shilo and company things weren't going any better. In fact they've gotten worse! Once Shilo had finally managed to capture Kurama and subdue the sneaky fox the young wolf lord found himself in the middle of brawl between the Daiyoukai!

Acting fast he subdued the Tquips first. They put a bit of a struggle but after they realized it was him they settled down and sat in the corner with Kurama, who was wrapped in Teszanga's chain.

Rena and Yusuke were a bit harder to subdue, but using a little fox trickery he managed to stun them long enough to chain them in with Kurama. Of course Rena wasn't happy with his methods, since it involved her accidently kissing Yusuke. He was surprised that they were both so shy about locking lips; well Rena was Yusuke took it a bit far and returned the kiss once again groping Rena. This resulted in a very nasty bruise on the male Daiyoukai's head that rendered him unconscious. It did make it easier to chain him up though, as a precaution Rena was chained too less she tries to kill Yusuke.

With those two out of the way the only fight still going was the three way battle between Kaanan, Baiken, and Edi. Well it was down to Kaanan and Edi now, Baiken was knocked against the wall. Shilo wasn't sure what happened between the two, but it must have been something to piss off the usually mellow Kaanan, though the knocked out Baiken may play a hand in the Neko's fury. The shield wielding Neko was focused on hitting a certain part of the male anatomy with her shield.

"Being a bit extreme there Kaanan." Said Shilo neither of the two Daiyoukai paused in their fight to acknowledge him. With a sigh he interrupted the fight by grabbing each of them by the wrist before their next attack could connect. A blue/green flame appeared in front of Kaanan and Edi catching their attention. They stared blankly at the flame before falling over limp.

Using his fox skills wasn't his favorite thing to do, but dammit if it wasn't effective. He wondered what they were seeing though; he really didn't have anything specific in mind when casting the illusion, so they could be seeing anything from flying rainbow unicorns to their worst nightmares. Course maybe the unicorns where their worst nightmares, who knows.

With the final Daiyoukai subdued Shilo let out an exhausted sigh. At least none of them were actually fighting seriously there was no way he could have subdued them all by himself if that had been the case.

"So you want to tell me why you didn't help Saito?" Shilo asked the blue wolf with an annoyed glared. The blue wolf shrugged holding up his pipe.

"Still had a minute left of my smoke, plus I was observing them to see which ones was General material." The blue wolf defended. Shilo turned his gaze to Zero. The wing wolf held up his hands.

"I'm a pacifist. Besides it's your job as ruler to discipline unruly subordinates and I must say you did a very nice job. A little more physical then lord Shinjuku, but it got the job done."

Shilo began to speak, but paused deciding it wasn't worth arguing with the two wolves. Instead he grabbed the sake bottle from Saito's sash and walked out of the room calling over his shoulder, "Meeting over for today. We'll resume tomorrow."

"Give me back my sake!"

"No!"

-break

Marching into his study Shilo deposited the entire bottle of Sake in one gulp! Today had been such a shit feast. He should have known better then to try and have a peaceful meeting, but he wanted to try doing things his father's way. To prove at least to himself that he was capable of settling matters without fighting. Now he was just going to go with his original idea, a tournament between the Daiyoukai to decide who gets to be a general with the top four earning the position.

"Ah… it's not very…" What was word he was looking for? "Tactful? Yeah something like that, but that's just the way I am."

"I agree."

"Thanks…" Wait what? Shilo turned around so fast he nearly got whiplash! Shocked at who he saw sitting across from him. A young wolf youkai about his age with green hair and a scar over his left eye exactly like… "Zolo?" The red wolf asked shocked.

Zolo grinned nodding his head, "Yep!" He said cheerfully before becoming serious. "We have much to talk about Shilo…"

-break

He had finally found her, sitting alone in a charred and bloody battlefield surrounded by soldiers clad in white robes. Burn impressions of wings were around every body. Some had suffered worse than others. A group of the white robed soldiers were impaled on a gaint spiked torture wheel; there was a spike coffin, a Gelatin, and a… wooden horse? Crap what did she use that for?

Jäger shuttered at the sight of the multiple torture devices. He could still hear their screams. Really he could there was about five survivors she was playing with right now.

"Come closer Jäger I don't bite… too hard." Seressa said jovially. Seressa was tall with cream colored skin and long black hair that pooled around her feet. Her eyes were pitching black with purple irises. She wore a long deep purple dress with the shoulders exposed with amulets and other jewelry on her person.

"Just give me a moment will I clean up." She said.

Currently she held a battered young blonde woman by the throat while holding a bloody claymore in her other hand. Not her usual weapon. The blonde woman struggled in her grip and spat blood.

"My sisters… will… avenge… me…witch!" The blonde woman rasped.

Seressa smiled seductively. "I know you enjoyed it too, don't lie, ah I see you're blush! Hahaha such a cute toy you are! But I grow bored." Slowly Seressa raised the claymore and leveled with the blonde's heart and ever so slowly pushed the tip of the sword into the blonde's chest till the entire length of the blade passed through its owner. Who was still alive even now!

"You sure are resilient. I guess that's the benefits of being a half breed. I will give you an honorable death." Lightning cracked between the rings on Seressa's fingers shocking the blonde causing her spaz and twitch till she finally died. Seressa looked at the corpse bored letting it fall to the ground on top of her other prisoners. "Well isn't that sweet, you can all leave this world together!" Fire engulfed the witch's hand and with a simple snap of her fingers engulfing bodies in sneering hot flames. Their screams wailed and died away they sub come to death's sweet embrace.

"Finished," Said Seressa as she turned giving Jäger her full attention. Large butterfly wings spouted from her shadow as she approached the wolf. "So what brings you here? I hope it's something fun?"

Jäger gulped nervously as she grabbed hold his arm. "You could say that. Shihime had a mission for us."

Seressa grinned, "Oh that does sound fun. Tell me all about it."

-break

Author's note

**Kind of a weak ending, but I didn't know how else to end the chapter. Well next one should be out sooner. **


	44. Chapter 44

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 44: The god of the Desert

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Holo from Spice and Wolf, or Okami

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime

* * *

><p>Ok I was reading the Sesshomaru wiki and discovered that demonic energy is called Yoki, so I'll be using the term yoki for energy use for now on. And Youkai will simply be referring to demons. So sorry if anyone was confused when I used Youkai to describe both energy and species.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned, rolling on her side tiny grains of sand rubbed against her skin, but the more importantly IT WAS FUCKING HOT! Jumping to her feet Kagome quickly shook the sand from her cloths. She panted as sweat slowly dripped down her body. Looking around she saw sand, some more sand, and more sand.<p>

"Where in the hell am I?" She panicked looking around for the rest of the group. "Sesshomaru, Hans, Ishimaru, Sanko, Lilith, Kirara! Is anyone out there?" She called desperately. There was no response.

Taking a calming breath Kagome centered her mind stretching her senses to help locate her friends. She felt a strong aura to the north, but was unable to tell who it was. It was better than nothing she guessed following the aura.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Ishimaru woke up the same way as Kagome, confused, sweaty, and covered in sand. The difference was that the Inu brothers woke up one sand dune away from each other, so they were better off, except for the fact they had to carry their hug furry tails around in the scorching desert heat.<p>

"Is there anything we can do about these dammed things?" Sesshomaru asked wiping the sweat from his brow. He slung his tail over his head creating a little shade, but the fur made it ever hotter, plus he could feel every grain of sand trapped in the fur.

"If you want to cut off your tail go ahead I won't stop you." Ishimaru retorted actually considering doing just that.

The younger Inu grunted. "Where are we going anyways?" Sesshomaru asked after several minutes of silence. Ishimaru simply pointed ahead.

"I sense a strong aura in that direction, could be one of our or local inhabitant. Either way it's better than doing nothing." He said pointing ahead.

"Hmm good point, here's another one, why don't we fly there instead of walking?" Sesshomaru asked.

Ishimaru said nothing and formed a yoki cloud under his feet. Sesshomaru followed suit.

"So did forget we can fly?" He asked.

"Did you?" Ishimaru retorted. Both brothers stayed silent for the rest of the flight.

* * *

><p>Lilith lead the way as she and the rest of the group headed towards a large amount of Yoki assuming it to the remaining members of the group. Like the others they had been scattered, but thanks to Lilith's summons and experience of living in the desert they were able to regroup rather quickly.<p>

First she ran into Hans, who provide them with proper desert attire, now properly clothed the two set out to find their comrades. Sanko was the next one to be found. The poor hanyou was sweating up a storm in her black battle suit and in desperation she had removed part of it in a vain attempt to cool down. This resulted in her receiving a very bad sun burn, while nearly having a heat stroke. To make matters worse for the hanyou her yoki was diminishing rapidly; a sigh that the new of the moon was upon them.

They quickly swapped out the battle suit for desert clothing and gave the Hanyou small sips of water to help her rehydrate. To further ensure that the Hanyou wouldn't die from sun exposure and heat exhaustion Lilith summoned her sand sphinx to carry the hanyou. She protested at first, but after a good lecture from Lilith about the dangers of the desert she complied.

Not long after they found Kirara naked and sunbathing on top of a sand dune. Being a fire cat really had it perks when it came to extreme heat. In fact the heat seemed to make her even stronger if the flames at the tip of her tails was anything to go by. At least they could be warm when night came around.

"I sense were close to the Yoki up ahead it might be the others." Hans said pointing ahead. Lilith however looked nervous as she looked around at the surrounding desert.

"Something doesn't seem right here." She said aloud. Grabbing a fist of sand she let it fall between her fingers. "The sand here is heavier than normal." The rest of the group stared at her with a raised brow.

"Can you tell where we are by the weight of the sand or something like that?" Hans asked. He was the leader and as leader he knew to use what resources he had. Lilith was born and raised in the desert thus making her option very valuable, even if it seemed crazy.

Lilith frowned letting the rest of the sand fall. She remembered her mother telling her a story when she was little, but she couldn't remember what it was about except that it involved a place with strange sand.

"Never mind let's keep going." She said finally leading the way. However a feeling of dread gnawed in her stomach.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the western lands, Shilo, lord of the western lands stared out across the horizon mauling over his conversation with Zolo. They had talked well into the night and now the sun's rays shined over the land with the promise of a new day.<p>

Placing the information Zolo had told him in the back of his mind Shilo left his study to prepare for the day's events. The first of which was an early morning breakfast with his family and Zolo's along with the visiting Daiyoukai. He just hoped they didn't destroy the dining hall over a strip of bacon or something like that.

Another thing Kala and the pups had returned much to his relief. Aishoko could finally relax now that she had her daughter back. The reunion moment was quite adorable according to what Aisha had told him when she had interrupted his and Zolo's meeting so he could give her and Sheila a good night kiss. Something that he would never emit he enjoyed, since he did have a reputation to uphold swore Zolo to never speak of what he saw. Thankfully Zolo understood and even emitted doing the same with his kids and grandkids. Later they both swear to kill the other if they ever told anyone else.

Arriving at the dining hall Shilo took his seat at the head of the table with Aisha to his right and Aishoko to his left, since she was his sister in law. Aisha held Sheila in her lap, while Aishoko had Jade in a headlock/hug happily conversing with her daughter who was slowly turning blue.

Down the line sat Inutaisho and Yasha with their new son Inuyasha, followed by Zolo and his kin. Rin and Tofi sat with Kala and were acting strangely quiet.

"So I was thinking about heading home to visit mom. Do you want to come with me Aisha?" Aishoko asked in between bites. Shilo felt his mate's eyes settle on him.

"I don't know. I guess it would depend on whether or not Shilo would let me." She said in tone that Shilo couldn't quiet read. "But it would be really nice for Sheila to meet her grandparents and uncle. Right?"

All eyes turned on him. "I don't see a problem with that." Shilo said after a long pause. "However I'll be assigning you a guard to be safe. Aishoko if you would be please look through Hans's staff for a capable guard as well as someone to act in your stead as Captain of the guard. That should cover everything and leave you two free to enjoy your… trip."

"I'll get right on that after breakfast." Aishoko said stunned at how easily Shilo let them go considering his feeling about their father.

"Why don't cha let Kala be Captain of the guard? She's capable enough for the job." Zolo declared proudly. Kala blushed a bit as all eyes turned towards her. Shilo looked at her with a critical eye and then nodded.

"I suppose that would work," He said.

Zolo beamed with pride and winked at his granddaughter. "HAHAHA good job sweaty. I know you'll make us proud!" He boasted rising his glass, "A toast to Kala!" Zolo cheered gapping down his drink (Which was Sake by the way) well everyone else did the same.

"Congratulation Zolo you've raise another fine warrior." Inutaisho praised. Zolo laughed heartily refilling his glass and toasting with the Inu. "By the way you have yet to tell us how regained you're youthful appearance. Not to over shadow you Kala, but my curiously has reached its peak."

"It's ok lord Inutaisho. I too am eager to know as well. Even though I was there I still don't quite understand what happened." Kala emitted.

All eyes turned to Zolo who simply shrugged. "It's nothing special just something me and Shala figured out using our mating bond. I simply stored my power inside of her and when she gave me the power back I returned to the point in time I gave it away."

"Why would you do that?" Inutaisho asked.

Zolo fell silent his eyes glossing over for a second before returning to normal. "So that when the time came I would be able to fight in my prime. There is an enemy out there from my past that I need to take care off." The dark tone in the green wolf's voice said to drop the subject. They did and the room was once again filled with idle chatter.

Feeling the dark tone of the room Shilo thought to lighten the mood. "So Zolo, do you plan to participate in the upcoming tournament?"

Zolo grinned revealing his fangs. "You bet I do! No youngster is taking my job without a fight! You better prepare yourself boy because I'm not going easy on you!" Zolo declared to Leo. Kiri huffed and pouted making Zolo turn his attention to her. "Don't think I forgot about you either missy. I expect you to do your best too. On another note what's this I've heard about you cussing?"

"Uh nothing grandpa," Kiri said looking way from Zolo's stern glare.

"It better be or I'll spank ya on your parent's behalf!" Zolo promised, "By the way… who your parents again?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Tala and Kimuhi dear," Shala supplied.

"Oh right, which one was Tala again? He's our third son right?"

"Fifth, dear." Shala said rubbing her brow in frustration. The grandkids she could understand but how could he not remember his own sons half the time? Everyone shared a laugh at the green wolf's expense as he struggled to name his many offspring.

* * *

><p>It was about midday Dove, Ryoko and Mu traveling the main road on root to the capital city. Things have been progressing smoothly as far the demons were concerned. For their human companion it was a rough ride, both physically and mentally.<p>

Mu was having a difficult time. The more time he spends with the two wolf youkai the fonder he grew of them. He being a monk, one who purified demons, made his growing friendship with the two very confusing. Even with the slaying of his fellow monks he felt a stronger bond with the two demons walking beside him then the bond of brotherhood he shared with the other monks. Mu wondered what the Buddha thought of him.

Dove was also feeling uneasily, but not for the same reason as Mu, no something else was bothering him, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He looked to the tree line along the road, some of the trees branches were blackened as if the tree had been poisoned the bare branches were fluttering with small purple butterflies. Along the side of the road patches of grass were in similar condition the same butterflies fluttering around the dead grass. There were also flowers, shrubs, and other plant life in similar condition all with the same strange butterfly nearby.

Were they some form of demon? He wondered taking note of the growing number of butterflies. Dove sniffed the air, scenting for anything demonic, and coming up with nothing.

"Ryoko."

"Yes?" Dove directed his mate's attention to the butterflies, silently signaling that he wanted her to freeze them with her powers.

Ryoko nodded, not sure what her mate had in mind, none the less she quickly formed a sphere of ice yoki in her hand and sent towards one of the groups of butterflies, aiming at a group beyond the tree line so the humans wouldn't notice. The attack hit the butterflies and the tree they gathered around freezing them instantly. However after several moments the ice around the butterflies melted and the butterflies flew away to another tree.

"That's… odd?" Ryoko said looking her wondering if she was losing her touch. She couldn't thing of a time when anything escaped her ice so easily, especially if the target was a simple little butterfly normal or not. She froze a firebird solid for kami's sake!

"Don't worry you're self over it love." Dove said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on top of his and said "There's going to be another battle soon isn't there; someone powerful." He wanted to reassure her that it would ok, but wasn't sure how. The next battle could be his last if he used his power too long. "It'll be ok." He said and meaning it.

Ryoko smiled softly pressing her body as close as she could against him as if he would disappear at any moment. Dove didn't say anything. He just held her close as they continued down the road. Behind them dark clouds rolled in from the west. An eerie skull shaped cloud was at the forefront of the storm. A warning that evil was coming.

* * *

><p>Rin glance warily around the room Shihime had locked them in. Ever since they'd been left alone and the waiting has been pulling at her nerves. Even Jade who was always so bold and brash was subdued by the woman's presence, however after a while Jade eventually regained herself and began training to help calm her nerves. The hybrid was jumping from wall to wall performing flips and stunts fighting against and invisible enemy.<p>

Then there was the other occupant in the room, Asta, a gold wolf who once held the form of her best friend Tofi. The woman sat on the couch reading a book. Out of all of them she was the calmest. She said that Shihime probably didn't mean them any harm… as of yet at least. Course with her screwed up memory the gold wolf wasn't probably the best source of information.

Still the information she did tell them was strange to say the least. From what she remembered she was a good friend with Zolo Tquip, a general for the western army, and a very old wolf Youkai. Tofi had told her about him. The funny thing about her story was that Asta claimed to have known Zolo since a very young age. Even before Shinto Kane defeated Black soul, this would make the gold wolf well over 6000 years old if Rin remembered her history lessons correctly. Asta had told them several stories of her adventures with Zolo, but neither pup knew the Wolf general or had even met him, so they had no way to tell fact from fiction.

Besides that there was one other thing about the gold wolf that had Rin weary of her. In Asta's exact words "I don't remember her very well, but I'm sure Shihime and I were friends once." After that that Asta's head began to ache as she tried to remember more, but ended up fainting, while mumbling incoherent words that neither Rin nor Jade could understand.

A few hours later Asta woke up, happy and chipper, she got up and grabbed a book, sat down, and then began reading as if Rin and Jade weren't even there. The strangest part was the blank look in her blue eyes as if she was running on auto. This brings us to now.

Rin tired of feeling scarred jumped to intercept Jade mid-flight, hitting the hybrid in the jaw, Jade recovered landing on the adjacent wall and leapt kicking Rin to the ground with a smirk on her lips. Rising to her feet Rin flexed her claws and attacked! The two became blurs of movement as they sparred, breaking furniture and scuffing up the walls with their claws.

Time drew on and Rin and Jade finally collapsed on the floor feeling exhausted from their spar, both held happy grins on their faces as they laughed loudly. Despite the situation in they were they managed to have a little fun and that gave them hope.

"Very well done you two, you're both very strong for your age." Asta praised shutting her book. She wrinkled her noise. "But you both need a bath!" She grabbed both by the scuff of their necks dragged them to the hot spring connected to the room. Before either of them could realize what happened they were stripped and thrown into the hot water.

They both spat water of their mouths lightly coughing as they worked to clear their lungs. Asta disrobing sank into the water with a sigh. They sat there in silence enjoying the spring. Though Jade and Rin were still wary of the gold wolf they could sense she meant them no harm.

Once they were done with their soak Asta took turns washing each of the pups, much to the embarrassment, but they didn't struggle as the gold wolf rambled as she worked.

"You two remind me of my little sisters." Asta said happily scrubbing Rin's back. Her eyes dimmed with sadness as she tried to recall more memories of said sisters, but nothing came of it. "Anyways as I said earlier you two are really good fighters. I think you would benefit from training under me. Who knows if you're lucky you could have a growth spurt and we could get out of here soon enough."

Well Asta wanted to trust her shattered memories, her instincts told her "Once friends" didn't mean they were still friends. Also the violent memories she regained after she fainted had her warily. The shadowed image chasing her down, the burning sensation of her wounds, the blood pooling around her had left her shaken, but she didn't want to worry the two pups, so she read a book as too look calm on the outside, while inside she was shaking.

Whoever she was before didn't matter, whoever her friends and family before didn't matter. All that did matter was the two pups with her. They were her only friends. She would protect them and she would make sure they made it home, even at the cost of her life.

For now she would play it safe. Try to find out what Shihime's plans were and put a stop to them if possible. More importantly the pups needed be stronger, so that if worse came to worse and she wasn't around to protect them could rescue themselves at least.

Finished cleaning the two up Asta dried them and carried them to their beds. They were both so exhausted from their spar that they fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow.

Smiling Asta gently ran her fingers through their hair. "Good night you two, I promise I'll get you home just be patient." She kissed each of them on the head. Crawling into her own bed Asta kept her senses alert just in case.

* * *

><p>It was late in the day the sun barely shined over the darkening the starry sky painting the world a vibrant array of colors. The scorching heat quickly turned freezing cold which turned into a blessing for the group of foreigners traveling the sandy desert. They could handle a hot summer day, but the extreme heat of the desert was too much for them.<p>

That would explain why Ishimaru and Sesshomaru were currently bundled in their fuzzy tails grateful to have them despite cursing the furry appendages earlier.

However the change in temperature was the least of their concerns as they approached their destination. The large amount of Yoki they had sense earlier hadn't moved, not once, during the entire day. They had assumed at first it was one of their companions and flared their own Yoki at different times to announce their presence. There was no reply though, the aura of power continued to hum never going up or down. This caught the two Inu brother's attention.

Thinking about it now they realized no one in their party had the power to emit so much Yoki for so long and they'd been following all day.

"A local you think?" Ishimaru asked as they stepped off their Yoki clouds and resumed walking. The source of the Yoki was just over this hill; best to approach with caution.

Sesshomaru grunted in response and fiddled with the handle of his sword. He was uneasy and he didn't know why. The closer they got the more his instincts screamed for him to turn away. He looked to his brother, who remained impassive, but rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

They reached the top of the hill that over looked a small valley and saw…

* * *

><p>Hans and his group had made could good time. Each of them was very glad for the change of temperature, while it was cold; they'd all faced worse winters back home. However one member wasn't doing so well.<p>

Sanko was still suffering from her fever and now they were have a hard time keeping her warm! To add to the problems the new moon darkened the sky leaving the hanyou fully human and very sick. Her face was flush red with fever and sun burns. To help keep her warm Kirara returned to her cat form and laid over her sister like a giant blanket as the two rode a top of Lilith's sphinx.

"Come on where almost there!" Hans shouted encouraged as they neared the top of the hill. However a sickening feeling crept into his gut as he looked into the valley below. His eyes widened at what he saw and could only describe it in a certain way…

"Oh shit…"

* * *

><p>Kagome shivered in the cold night air. Why did she put on her school uniform again? Really it was impractical for traveling anywhere except the urban city and even it was only to stratify her schools dress code. Asking herself why she continues to wear a skirt that barely went halfway down her thighs in the wilderness!<p>

"At least I'm wearing stocking this time." She lamented thinking of the years of traveling the feudal era in a skirt. She wondered if she had somehow changed history by doing that. So after some checking she finally found a few legends written by none other than Miroku as well as some others. The titles of her exploits were less than flattering to say the least with titles like…

"The Miko in the short Kimono" By Miroku

"The Goddess in the spring" By Hojo's ancestor (Forgot his name)

"The scandalous Miko" By Kikyo

"The woman out of the well who said SIT too many times!" By Inuyasha

Too bad she did this only after Shilo took her back to her time otherwise she could have gone back and slap, purify, and yelled SIT if she could have. They got off lucky to say the least. There were other stories about the mysterious Miko in the short kimono and much to her embarrassment one of the final history lectures she had before graduating.

Back to the matter at hand she was cold! She really wished she had a fur tail like Sesshomaru… wait a minute! "I can transform!" She declared happy. Focusing her Yoki Kagome envisioned her true form a giant wolf with a wonderfully warm fur coat! Her Yoki spiraled around her creating fierce gusts of winds surrounding her in a column of power! Only to discover nothing happened.

"Why can't I transform?" Confused Kagome tried again, getting the same results. What was wrong with her? Sure she only transformed twice into her true form, but that didn't mean she forgot how to do it!

Taking a calming breath Kagome closed her eyes peering into her soul to see if anything was wrong with her. An image of a white orb appeared in her mind, her soul to put it simply, surrounded by two distinct energies. One her miko powers a beautiful mix of blues, pinks, and a touch of gold in shades of color that were indescribable. Mingling around it was her demonic power given to her by Shilo, a mix of black and red energy, violent and powerful, but looking subdued somehow.

Realization formed in her eyes as she opened them. The mikos trapped inside the Leviathan! When they infused their energy with her it must have thrown her miko and demonic energy out of balance! Meaning she couldn't transform because there wasn't enough demonic power in her soul.

"Well this sucks." She muttered to the night air as she continued towards the source of Yoki. A little under an hour and she arrived at the base of a tall hill, the source of the Yoki on the other side.

"Here goes nothing." Kagome walked over the hill coming to a large valley. A tingling sensation crawls up the back of her spine. _A barrier! _The air around her shimmered disappearing in flakes of grainy sand revealing a twister of energy in the center of the valley, the Yoki was so dense it brought her to her knees!

Struggling to stand Kagome looks out across the valley and spots Sesshomaru and Ishimaru in the opposite hill, adjacent to them was Hans and the others. However they didn't notice her, they were too busy staring at the figure in the center of the Yoki.

Down in the spiraling chaos stood a man tall man with blood red eyes, dark tanned skin, and very, very well-muscled. The guy looked like he was chiseled from marble and Leonardo Di Vinci was the sculptor! The man had spiky white hair and a number of scars on his face and chest. One ran from the top of his head down between his eyes ending at just above his upper lip, the other was a large X shaped scar in the middle of his chest. It was hard to tell from her position but they looked like claw marks.

The man turned towards her with a hungry expression in his eyes that unnerved her. His nostrils widened scenting her. He grinned viciously as the storm around him died down and materialized into all too familiar faces; Anarchus and Solf the two who attacked them on Yamatai.

"How nice of you to join us daughter of Shilo Kane. I've been looking forward to your arrival. I'm sure you have heard of me, I am the god of the Desert Skar. I eagerly wait to see how you fair in battle against me." Skar said walking towards her. Red lightning dancing between his fingers tips.

Kagome trembled, her eyes wide with realization, this was the guy who almost killed Shilo!

* * *

><p>Well here's this chapter hope you enjoyed. Wish I had a stronger ending, but I'll make it up with some exciting battles that are coming! At least I hope I can been awhile since I've written a big battle.<p>

Also a little side note my computers going in to get fixed so I don't know when I'll get it back hopefully it only be a few days but you never now.


	45. Chapter 45

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter 45: blood in the sand

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (owner SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-break

**Word count for this chapter is 7000+ the longest chapter to date! Also I'm trying to get away from using anime/manga characters as filler, kind wish I would have done this before I choose the Daiyoukai generals, but oh well. **

-break

A massive amount of spiritual energy jousted Skar, proclaimed god of the desert, from his mediation. He looked out to the east stretching his sight beyond the sandy desert and over the thrashing waves. Floating in midair was an angelic figure radiant with power and beauty beyond normal comprehension.

He knew better though, he could comprehend, he could see the angels true form; every piece of her soul. And saw he did. Human was what she was and what she believed herself to be. However Fates of the divine have pushed their hand and made her something more, a human with power to spread light through the darkness of the world. However that was not all. There was another part of her soul, a piece that did not fit with her obvious light nature, a darkness that was all too familiar.

"Shilo," The name brought back fond memories. Memories of one of the fiercest battles he had ever had. He wondered if this girl, this angel in disguise, could prove to be a similar challenge.

Skar watched their battle with the Leviathan. He smirked amused. All that power to take down that overgrown whale?

"Perhaps I'm getting too excited. The girl is merrily a fledgling, but she does hold some potential." Skar mused. A black figure emerged from Leviathan's corpse; it was powerful, and set to kill the girl and her companions. "We can't have that." Skar made a beckoning gesture pulling the ragtag group into his domain.

He called out to the two figures behind him, "Anarchus, Solf."

"Yes brother?" The two inquired.

"Be sure they know where to find us." Skar said the two nodded dispersing into sand and lightning circling the valley where they rested. Power hummed in the air readable for miles. Perfect. They'll flock like bee's to honey all the while unaware they have no choice but to come to him.

After several hours Skar's patience pays off and his guest soon arrive. The two dogs arrive from the north, awed by his little brothers' display, they had fought briefly on the island of Yamatai, but Skar was sure they were unaware of just how strong his brothers were.

Next to arrive only seconds later was that Orange wolf, a few cats, and a fellow desert dweller, a summoner from the smell of it. Finally the one he's been waiting from comes stumbling over the hill. The girl who smells of Shilo, his daughter or Kin or some sort, she looked different her angelic features were gone now. Instead she resembled Shilo with her red and black hair and blue eyes. Most importantly the well of power buried deep in her soul.

"How nice of you to join us daughter of Shilo Kane. I've been looking forward to your arrival. I'm sure you have heard of me, I am the god of the Desert Skar. I eagerly wait to see how you fair in battle against me." Skar said introducing himself to Kagome. Red lightning danced between his fingers. He chuckled softly at the girls trembling form, she was scarred, and not surprising many were scarred of him. Didn't mean they could be rude though. "Stand and present yourself properly girl! Show some spine and pride and introduce yourself!" Skar ordered the trembling Kagome.

-break

"Kagome Higurashi Kane, Daughter of Shilo Kane!" Kagome shouted jumping to her feet. The fire in her eyes was reignited; she would not be imitated not anymore! Not by anyone! She refused to go back to being protected like a delicate flower she would be the one protecting everyone! "And I accept…"

"Wait right there Kagome!" A voice shouted beside her. Much to her shock Hans was standing beside her. She looked from him to the hill where he was, it was quiet the distance, and he covered it in mere seconds!

Skar raised a brow at the interruption. "Who are you?"

"I am Hans Schneider, Shilo Kane's Shadow; I am the one Shilo trusts to watch his back." The two stared the other down, one with interest and the other determination.

Skar exhaled, "What do you want?"

Hans sucked in a breath palming his spear. "To prove myself," He answered. Skar smirked nodding.

"Very well, I shall fight you first as a warm up."

"Hans!" Kagome said hotly.

He shushed her. "Calm down Kagome, this is not a battle that you can just charge into. Watch and learn what you can, because it will soon be your turn to fight him and you will need everything you got to survive."

"What do you mean?"

Hans looked at her sadly. He lifted his mask and hood and followed behind Skar. "Let us take this away from the crowd, yes?"

"Fine by me," Skar shimmered and disappeared sand blasting up in waves behind him leaving trail heading south out of the valley. Hans follows, while everyone else watches from the hill.

"Will he be alright?" Kagome asks Sesshomaru. She saw the power Skar possess; it was a lot, even more than Shilo.

Grim faced he answers her, "I don't know."

-break

Hans arrives at Skar's position nearly two three miles away from the others. Along ways away, but still the onlookers would be able to see well enough with their enhanced sight.

Taking a calming breath Hans moved into his battle stance, spear at the ready, a soft glow of orange Yoki shrouded his body. Across from him Skar moved into his own stance. The wind blew kicking a cloud of sand between the two, when the dust settled they moved!

Skar rushed forward his hand glowing red grabbing for Hans's head; Hans ducked under the attack jabbing with his spear. He was blocked. Jumping onto the shaft of the spear Hans kicked Skar in the head! The desert dweller stumbled slightly, but remained firm.

"My turn," He said. Hand glowing crimson Skar destroyed Hans's spear! The orange wolf gasped at the sight of his beloved weapons destruction. Jumping backwards to put some distance between him and his opponent.

Hans's hand glowed with power as he quickly drew a strange symbol in the air. **"Multi-Layer Kreis: Schwer! (heavy**)" Three rune circles appeared around Skar slowly sinking him into the ground. He moved forward slowly as if someone had tied a weight to his legs.

"Interesting technique," Skar commented as drew closer to Hans, "But utterly pointless.

"Don't worry there's more to come," Hans said drawing another symbol. **"Komplizierte Reihe (complex array): 200 impacts!"** 200 arrows of Yoki shot out of the rune circle barraging Skar, explosions riddled the landscape till all 200 arrows were fired. From the looks of it, it would appear that Hans had won, but he knew better. As the dust settles it reveals Skar unharmed and looking bored.

"Is that it?" He asked the orange wolf.

Hans reached behind his back drawing his short swords in a reverse grip. "It's only began!" He shouted rushing forward slashing at Skar's head. Once again he was blocked, Skar tried to grab hold of him, but Hans slipped under his grasp again, however Skar was expecting this and rammed his knee into Hans's face grabbing hold of his right arm!

Red lightning cracked shooting through his arm, Hans screamed in pain as a part of his arm literary exploded like a case of gunpowder! Skar tossed him to the ground stomping on his ribcage, there was sicken crack of bones breaking, Hans gasped in pain but did not let it over take him. He charged the blade causing it to crackle with blue energy.

**"Klappmesser! (Jackknife)"** The glowing blade pierced through Skar's ankle like butter, but the desert god barely seemed to register the knife sticking out of his leg. Instead he kneed down removing Hans's hood looking at him closer than he had before.

"Hmm that technique the shape of the hair and the mask, you certainly bear a striking resemblance to someone I know. Almost like a twin." He mused pulling the blade from his leg. The wound sealed up instantly. "Enough musing though time to finish you, if it makes you feel any better you are about as strong as Shilo was when we fought."

Hans grinned, confusing Skar and those watching, "As strong as Shilo used to be huh? Can't say I'm disappointed, however…" A column of orange Yoki surrounded Hans shooting towards the sky. "I think I'll show just how powerful I am!"

A huge horse sized wolf with orange fur jumped out of the column, small blue blades of Yoki sparked from his joints. Skar smirked at the transformed Hans remembering his battle with Shilo, it was the same as this one, though the wolf in the past was much larger than the one he faced now he knew this battle would be just as exciting!

"Come at me!" Skar taunted flared his Yoki, lightning arced and dance around him dangerously.

Snarling Hans lunges jaws wide clamping down hard on Skar's shoulder drawing blood! The two roll thrashing on the ground. Blood spattered as Skar stabbed his hand into Hans's neck flipping the wolf onto his side and pinning him. Hans manages to struggle free smacking Skar with a Yoki charged tail sending the desert god flying. He gave chase pouncing, claws extended and charged for the kill, he landed dead center on Skar's chest. Using his powerful limbs Hans attempts to rip the desert god to pieces.

However Skar was not so easily beaten. With his left hand Skar slams his fist into the ground, blue lightning danced revealing a complex array of tattoos and before Hans knew what was happened a pillar of stone shoots out from the ground and stabbed Hans the chest!

Hans released his hold on Skar, staggering backwards as he hacked up blood; he glared at the desert god. Snarling Hans rushed to attack, but he stumbled falling onto his side, he laid on the ground breathing harshly as a shadow fell on him.

"An impressive fight indeed, Hans Schneider, I will remember your name." Skar raised his hand preparing for the killing blow.

"Stop right there!" A voice demanded. Skar paused turning his sights on the new comer it was Kagome with both Kijohanta and Konjigoku drawn, flaking her was Ishimaru and Sesshomaru, both with their respected swords drawn. Lilith and Kirara appeared next to Hans, who had returned to his human form, and lifted the wounded wolf onto the back of Lilith's sphinx summon and carried him away from the battlefield.

"I'm your opponent now." Kagome said flaring her Yoki.

Skar looked at the three and smirked. This was going to be fun. "That is fine by me, but I prefer more personal battles." Out of nowhere Anarchus and Solf appear beside their brother.

"Why don't we finish what we began on Yamatai Ishimaru?" Anarchus said black lightning sparking between his fingers.

"Fine by me, Sesshomaru, you fine taking the mummy?"

The younger Inu smirking sizing up his opponent, he missed out on all the fighting on Yamatai, now he was his chance to test strength and get back at Solf for attacking Kagome.

"Let's show these vermin what it means to do battle with the western warriors." Sesshomaru boasted.

At the sound of an unheard signal the six warriors charged one another and then all hell broke loose!

-break

Sesshomaru clashed with Solf, sparks flying as the Inu's sword collided with Solf's Iron sand. Beside them Ishimaru and Anarchus rained down lightning at one another, filling the sky with orange, gold, blue, and black as their attacks connected. In between the four Kagome and Skar met, the miko wolf slashed with both swords, Skar twisted away from the attack ducking under the blades as Kagome over reached, losing her footing in the loose sand, Skar rushed to throwing her to the ground, his hand blazing with red lightning! He reached for her face, but was intercepted by a green whip of Yoki from Sesshomaru.

"Stay out of this!" Skar blasted the Inu with lightning knocking him back towards Solf, who made his hand into a spear, Sesshomaru twisted midair charging his sword with Yoki and cut through the sand demon's hand and face. Much the Inu's shock, the attack had no effect and Solf simply reformed with his body with more sand.

Taking advantage of Skar's lack of attention Kagome mule kicked the Desert god in the chest! Only to sweat drop nervously as the attack did more to irate Skar.

The desert god smirked. "Interesting undergarment, fashion from your homeland?" Kagome turned a shade of red at the statement. She quickly jumped to her feet making sure her skirt was down before swinging at Skar's neck with Kijohanta.

Skar caught the blade with the back of his hand, much to Kagome surprise and dread, the razor sharp blade barely broke skin! Only a small trickle the dripped from Skar's showed that the attack had done anything. She realized then and there just how dangerous this man was and quickly charged Konjigoku with Yoki making the blade turn red and hum.

**"Shinku Bazunokogiri!** (Crimson Buzz saw)" Kagome swung the blade with all her might, but once again Skar caught it, the red saw blade continued to spin cutting into Skar's hand before coming to a stop.

Kagome's eyes widened as both of her attacks were stopped. Skar brought his face close to her almost nose to nose and spoke, "It's strange. I thought with you being Shilo's daughter you would have his strength, but for some reason you don't seem to have his physical strength. Is this simply because of your gender or have I simply overestimated you? Honestly you don't feel much stranger then a muscle bound human male to me."

Dread consumed her. She'd gotten so used to having inhuman strength; Kagome forgot where it came from, which was Shilo's demonic soul. And much like earlier when she couldn't transform, she forgot to take in to consideration her other demonic powers that may have been weakened because of the overflow of miko energy; in this case her demonic strength.

With no choice Kagome let go of Konjigoku placing her palm directly in Skar's face blazing with Reiyoki. **"Miko Taiho! (Miko Cannon)"** A pink sphere lunched from her hand hitting Skar in the face at point blank. Knowing better than to assume she's killed him, Kagome pulled both swords free and jump back throwing blades of Reiyoki at Skar to keep him pinned.

Skar burst forth from the dust cloud his hand a blaze with red lightning as he seized Kagome by the neck. The miko wolf felt her hair raise as the electric current surged through her body, burning her neck and causing muscle spasms!

"H-h-help…" She choked out as her vision began to fade. There was an angry shout and streak of orange passed through her vision. Skar's grip slackened and she fell to the ground coughing. She looked up to see Ishimaru with a hand stabbed into his abdomen curiosity of Anarchus, currently the elder Inu had both Raitsuken and Bakutsuken at each of the desert brothers' throats.

**"Twin Dragon strike!"** orange and blue dragon flew from Ishimaru's swords hitting both desert brothers' point blank and much to Kagome relief both were sent flying away giving her a much needed breather.

Out of the corner of her eye another dragon strike light up the sky, soon after Sesshomaru appeared beside them breathing harshly, his chest exposed and bleeding.

"Their tough," He said with an eager grin. Despite the danger he was having fun.

"Yeah," Kagome said rubbing her neck, "And I don't think we've seen everything yet. Maybe you two should transform, it might help."

"That didn't go over so well for Hans." Ishimaru said. "And what's the matter with you Kagome. You're Yoki is extremely weak, almost like a hanyou."

She sighed, "It's because of all spiritual energy I absorbed when we were trapped in that sea monster. There so much it's over powering Shilo's soul and weakening my demonic energy." Kagome explained.

This was very bad. When he had come flying in Ishimaru had noticed that Kagome's miko attacks hadn't fazed Skar in the slightest. Meaning the Desert god was indeed a Kamiyoukai (demon god) and not just self-proclaiming as one.

"If that's the case then Kagome should focus on either Anarchus or Solf and one or both of us handle Skar." Ishimaru suggested trying to figure out the best way to win the battle; it really didn't look good if he was being honest.

"That will not be necessary." Skar said emerging from the dust flaked by his brothers Anarchus on the right and Solf on the left. He held up his right hand resting it on Anarchus's shoulder. "In my right hand I hold the power of destruction and chaos," Skar places his hand Solf, "And in my left hand I hold the power of creation and order! Now behold as the true might of these powers bear down on you!"

Anarchus erupted into a column of black lightning and was absorbed in into Skar's right arm, creating a new array of tattoos that extended to Skar's chest and back. At the same time Solf dispersed into sand forming armor on Skar's left arm. Skar's hair turned gray like metal, becoming spiky and sharp growing out back his waist.

"Now for the final touch, time for you to face, what Shilo had faced!" Skar led out two small black gems in each of his hands, without even a grimace he pushed the two gems into his wrists. Skar's skin darkened resembling ash, his tattoos turned white, and finally a pair of black wings erupted from his back! He grinned revealing a mouth of sharp teeth.

"Prepare yourselves!"

Skar flashed forward, leaving behind a trail of afterimages of his wake appearing directly in front of a shocked Ishimaru and thrash a blacking lightning coated hand into the Elder Inu's chest! Lightning exploded out of Ishimaru's back as Skar added more power to the attack. Kagome leapt the to his aid but was back handed by Skar's armored arm, just before impact tiny spikes grew on the back of the hand, cutting into Kagome's face as she bounced harshly against the unforgiving ground.

Coming in from behind Sesshomaru appeared above Skar cutting downward, but was blocked by Skar's newly grown wings. With is free hand Sesshomaru snapped his wrist hitting Skar with his Yoki whip, though the attack was barely noticed.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Tossing Ishimaru into Sesshomaru Skar jumped at the two airborne Inu's impaling them with a spear made from his left arm, he next grabbed Ishimaru by the skull with his right hand, lightning crackling dangerously. However before he could precede a massive body tackled him to the ground!

"Keep him down!" Lilith ordered her sand sphinx summon as she rushed to the Inu brothers. As she tended to the brothers she pulled another neck from her neck and crushed in her hand. Fire poured between her fingers like water and a female sphinx made of fire appeared before her. "Go help!" She ordered the fire sphinx, which took note of its brethren's struggle, and leapt into the fray.

Lilith suppressed the bile in her throat as she looked over the Inus injuries. She'd seen some pretty brutal things in her life, form the death of her friends, to her own torture, but seeing the man she loved nearly torn apart was almost too much, even for her.

"Ishimaru, hey Ishimaru can you hear me?" She gently shook him; afraid to move him and aggravate his wounds even further.

The elder Inu stirred his eyesight hazy after being shocked and loosing so much blood. "Lilith…"

"Yes I'm here. I'm going to heal you I need you to focus your Yoki on healing. Can you do that?" He nodded weakly. "Good, I need you stay with me, ok? Keep talking." Lilith summoned another sphinx, this one made of water; it broke apart and engulfed Ishimaru's body safe for his head. The water began to glow faintly as it worked to heal the Inu, by capturing his bloody and filtering it back into his back well his wounds slowly began to close.

"Sesshomaru, what about Sesshomaru?" Ishimaru demanded weakly fearing for his little brother.

Lilith looked at the younger Inu, distraught at the fact she couldn't help him till Ishimaru was stable. "He's… alive. Just worry about you."

A chill ran up her spine as her two summonses returned to their place around her neck. Lilith craned her neck as an ominous shadow loomed over her making her gulp as Skar's hand reached for her. She drew her sai attempting to parry, but knew his size and speed would ultimately win, but it was all she could do at the moment.

"NYAAAA!" Flying in with a fist full of flames was Kirara tackling Skar while shouting, "I got this!"

-break

_Earlier _

Kirara and Lilith look on worried as their friends did battle with Skar and his brothers, who all seemed to have the upper hand. At their feet were Hans and Sanko. Lilith had summoned her water Sphinx Aquila to help the orange wolf heal, while Sanko lay wrapped up in a number of blankets recovering from her fever.

The fight seemed to tip in their favor when Ishimaru sent Skar and his brothers flying but things went from bad to worse when Skar fused with his brothers amplifying his already enormous power and the proof was when he tore through the three with ease.

"I'm going!" Lilith yelled recalling Aquila and rushing to Ishimaru. Kirara was at a lost at what to do. Someone needed to take care of Sanko and Hans, she couldn't leave them alone!

Lilith's summons held Skar down and she began healing Ishimaru, but the two summonses were quickly dispelled and Skar set his sight on her friend.

Faintly she her the voice of her sister call out to her, "Kirara… go!"

With that she sprang into action! With mighty battle cry of "NYAAA" Kirara blindsided Skar shouting what could be her last words as she flew by!

-break

_Present_

Kirara come out the roll on her feet as Skar stumbled to his feet. She was sweating bullets as his eyes fell on her. This was suicide and she knew it. There was no possible way for her to win; maybe in a thousand years or more after maturing and training. But now at the tender age of 50 and recently gaining her humanoid form, no, there was no way.

"Yet I still stuck my nose in, curiously kills the cat, or in this case foolhardiness." Gulping Kirara shivered fearfully as Skar's towering form stood over her. "So I guess this is when you kill me?" She chuckled humorlessly.

Skar raised a brow at the young Neko, before bursting out in loud boastful laughter! "BWAHAHA! Kill you? A little kitty cat? No can't say I find any joy or challenge in killing you my dear. However… perhaps you could be of use to me."

"How so?" Kirara asked not liking where this was going.

Skar chuckles darkly firmly grabbing hold of the cat to prevent her from escaping. "You see my dear kitty cat. I simply do not change strong opponents to fights; I look for those who have that hidden potential buried deep inside of them. Like Shilo, before he fought me he was nowhere as strong as he is now I'm sure and he knows it. And again with your group I see the same potential; however I'm afraid I'm going to need some help to bring it out; namely yours."

"What do you need me to do?" Kirara asked fearfully, not liking the gleam in the desert god's eyes.

"Oh that depends on your friends my dear." Skar replied.

-break

Kagome groaned as she readjusted her jaw. That fucking hurts! She touched the side her face, her eye hurt and she could barely see out of it, moving her hand away she felt a wetness covering it. With her good eye she unsurprising discovered it was blood.

"Great…" She really wished her demonic healing would kick in, but once again, thanks to the overflow of miko energy her healing was reduced to almost human levels. "Never thought I'd say this, but being human sucks!"

With sigh Kagome placed her hand again her face using her miko powers to heal her face. It's harder than it looks, since she couldn't see what was wrong or how bad the damage was. Healing others was a lot easier. All she needed to do was analyze their body and compare to her own to find out what was wrong. Probably should have read some medical books when she had the chance.

After a few minutes of aimless healing the pain started to recede. "Well now what?" Stretching her senses Kagome looked for everyone's Yoki, she must have flown farther then she thought, because there aura was really faint… or they were dying!

"Oh crap Sesshomaru, Ishimaru!" She searched frantic for the two Inu brothers, but they were nowhere in sight. "Ok calm down and focus, where are they?" She tried to search for the brothers' Yoki, but a before she could she was knocked over by a powerful gust of wind, when she opened her eyes Skar was standing over her WITH HIS HANDS AROUND KIRARA'S THROAT!

"KIRARA!" Kagome screamed as the Neko struggled, kicking her legs in the air as her face slowly turned from its normal crème color to red then to blue with her eyes widening in fear.

"Now the time for games is over Daughter of Shilo, show me your true strength, or this little ones blood is on your hands."

Kagome was on the brink of hyperventilating. Her true strength what did her mean by that? She couldn't transform, maybe her angel form? One problem she had no idea how to activate it! It always just happened on its own! Meanwhile Kirara was getting closer to death!

With a battle cry Kagome picked her swords up off the ground and charged bringing both blades down on Skar's head, however before she could even get close Skar knocked her away with his free arm, so fast that she couldn't even tell that it moved.

"I said no more games. Perhaps I should use a different method to motivate you? How about I cut off this girl's fingers one by one and eat them every time you fail to comply."

Kagome gasped in horror as Skar slammed Kirara into the ground, pinning her with his knee as he grabbed her arm spreading her fingers wide as he created a knife. He pressed the blade against her pinky finger drawing blood.

"Are you ready to comply?" He asked. Kagome not knowing what to do blasts him with a miko blast in hopes to free Kirara. Sadly Skar was unfazed and as promised cut off Kirara's finger and ate it! Kagome grimaced at the crunching of bone as Kirara screamed. She couldn't believe this was happening!

"Is this enough motivation?" Skar asked pressing the knife to Kirara's ring fingers as she sobs.

"No don't! I'll try harder, ok? Just don't hurt her!" Kagome begged.

Skar eased off Kirara's finger, "Very well. You have one minute or I begin cutting again."

Kagome searched her soul, trying to call forth her angelic form, transform, something! But she found nothing. She stared into Kirara's terrified eyes; she watched the blood pool around the Neko's hand, feeling completely useless before the madman in front of her.

Shilo, please help! She called out in her mind trying to connect with the wolf lord through their link. The moments drew longer and there was no answer. Tears began to stream down her face.

No… I won't give up! She declared angrily. There was pulse from within her soul, she looked into herself and saw the red that represented her demon half flare up like a burning flame. In her mind she saw visions of Shilo's and Skar's fight 400 years ago, memories from within Shilo's soul that dwelled in her. Then it clicked.

Darkness surrounded her to left she saw her true demonic form, a giant wolf and to her right she saw herself with white hair and wings. She saw the energy flow between both forms. They were separate, yet they were together, they were her, two sides of the same coin, like yin and yang.

"Will you help me?" She asked. The wolf snorted amused, while the angel smiled. "Thank you…" Kagome said as a rush of power filled her body.

-break

Skar was bringing to think the girl had given judging by the blank look in her eyes as he counted down the minute; shame looks like the Neko was losing another finger. However before he could commence he felt an incredible surge of power rise from Kagome. He looked in awe and anticipation at the transformation before him.

Large white feathered wings emerged from her back, her hair turned white, with a red like halo pattern around her head. Her claws became more pronounced and white fur with red markings cover her forearms like gloves. On her legs the same red marking appeared, but strange tuffs of fur looking almost like brushes appeared at her ankles. To top it all off a pair of wolf ears appeared on her head and a brush like wolf grew from her tail bone. Over all it was a very interesting look.

"I see you have finally decided to show me you're true power. Good. Now let us begin the real battle."

Kagome looked at him with bright blue eyes and spoke with three different voices at once. "Skar Ishval, god of this desert, I, Kagome Higurashi Kane, shall kill you!"

Skar smirked, "I welcome the challenge."

Not a moment later Kagome punched Skar in the face forcing him to release his hold on Kirara. She grabbed him by the neck and took the sky digging her claw deep into his neck at they flew higher and higher.

However if it was that easy to beat Skar someone would have done it centuries ago, using his own wings flew up and shook free of Kagome's grip and kicked her in the head and followed with a three hit combo that left her seeing stars. He then grabbed her by the neck and drive bombed towards the ground!

"No you don't!" Kagome cried gesturing with her hand she summoned her swords; both blades answered their master's call and imbedded themselves in Skar's shoulders. Breaking free Kagome grabbed the hilts and pulled both swords free and swung. Skar blocked Kijohanta with his left arm and Konjigoku with is right palm, which ended up with the sword stabbing right through it.

Grabbing hold the sword with his bloody hand Skar ripped Konjigoku from Kagome grasp, the sword shocked him, but he ignored the pain and stabbed Kagome nearly hitting her jugular if not Kagome quick reflexes.

"This is fun!" He laughed manically.

"This is madness!" Kagome shouted burning Skar's face with a miko empowered slap.

"Same thing," He retorted as pink flames burned his face. He pulled Kagome close as they continued to free fall. Konjigoku was still stuck in his hand and the blade stabbed Kagome in the back, but she ignored as Skar face was close to hers, a little too close really. She was expecting a head-butt, but instead he kissed her!

"The hell…" She gasped as she broke the kiss. Suddenly pain erupted from her shoulder as Skar bit into it! She didn't know how to process what was going on, the more feral demonic part of her found it kind of arousing, but the more rational side pushed through and she stabbed him with Kijohanta.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Kagome demanded holding her shoulder. The wound healed up quickly, leaving behind scar shaped bit mark.

Skar chuckled, "I must emit I am having a bit too much fun, it is not often I find a woman with power such as yours. I'm having a hard time deciding if I want to kill you or ravish you." He said licking his lips. "Your blood is really tasty by the way."

She blushed, though she didn't know why. "Umm… thanks?" Kami what was happening to her? It's like she's in heat… Oh… crap.

Shaking away any betraying thought Kagome reminded herself of why she was trying to kill Skar. Kirara, Sesshomaru, Ishimaru, and Hans, she had to focus, but damn if he didn't have abs.

"Damn demonic hormones!" She growled. "Ok think of someone else…uh Sesshomaru yes think of Sesshomaru!" She chanted readjusting her grip on Kijohanta. With fire in her eyes she glanced at Konjigoku still stuck in Skar's palm, time to get her sword back.

"Wind scar!" three blades of yoki ripped across the sky, it wasn't like Inuyasha wind scar; more like Sesshomaru's switch could level a small mountain. Skar took the blunt of the attack, but she knew it would take more than that to kill him, and she was right.

Black lightning erupted from the blast overpowering it. Another bolt arced towards her and struck the tip of her sword giving her quite a shock. Skar created several floating daggers and launched them at her, Kagome spun to the side folding her wings to act as a protective barrier. The daggers bounced off the wings, amazingly, however a few did hit where the wings didn't cover, namely her shoulder and foot.

Pulling the blades free Kagome let them drop to the ground as the wounds healed. She launched several Wind scars at Skar, but he managed to dodge or overpower them. That was fine they did what they were meant to do.

Flying in close Kagome grabbed Konjigoku by the hilt and ripped the sword free from Skar's palm; turning the Kamiyoukai's hand into mincemeat. Now with both swords in her grasp Kagome unleashed Wind scars from both swords at point blank and infused with miko energy. The result was a large pink blast of Yoki that send her flying barreling backwards from the shockwaves.

As she watched the explosions Kagome let out a sigh of relief after scanning for Skar's aura and finding nothing. Which was good she was feeling pretty exhausted. High speed healing and using so many wind scars in a row was very taxing, not to mention her aching shoulders from flapping her wings.

Kagome didn't know how tired she actually was until she began her decent back down, where halfway down, she a shiver run down her spine. She turned but it was too late. Skar was behind her looking a little worse for were, but still able to fight. He grabbed her left arm with his a glow of red lightning was her only warning as muscle and tissue exploded in a shower of gore. She cried out in pain as they dive bombed straight into the ground. Bones snapped and cracked from the impact as pain flooded her senses. Kagome was vaguely aware of her transformation dispelling, but overall unnoticed as she struggled to remain conscious or better yet stay alive.

"Time for the end my dear, it was fun, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to escape as I did with Shilo. Such a thing would forever shame me. You understand?" Kagome couldn't really hear was he was saying, but she knew this was the end. Her eyes dulled as Skar placed his hand over her heart the energy buzzed against her skin. She closed her eyes and waited…

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Kagome's eyes snapped open as a blue dragon blindsided Skar. She looked to her left and smiled. Standing there battered and bruise was none other than Sesshomaru, sword drawn and wearing his "I'm gonna kill you face".

"Sesshomaru…" She said affectingly as she began to fade into unconsciousness. As the darkness in she felt something tug at her arm. She smiled again as she saw the fading image of Kirara huffing her on to her back.

-break

Sesshomaru stared down his opponent with hidden rage. Many would not be able to tell with his stone faced expression, but he was angry, really angry! He angry about being defeated in battle, angry about not being able to defend his brother, and finally he was furious about not being able to protect Kagome.

His clutched the hilt of Tenryusaiga, the seemed to mirror his thoughts as it hummed with power, perhaps its powers would finally be revealed to him.

That was something to ponder about later. Right now he had to show this desert VERMIN that you do not mess with Sesshomaru the killing perfection!

Skar chuckled as he got to his feet. "Well the little doggy is back up. I'm impressed. Impressed that you would throw your life away for that girl, you really don't look like the type." Sesshomaru growled. "Oh did I hit a nerve? Don't take it too personally dog."

"Enough banter vermin." Sesshomaru swung his sword releasing an arc of blue lightning that raced towards Skar, who merely raised his hand to deflect the attack, however it didn't go as planned. The attack hit and Skar's hand twitched and spaz painfully.

Skar grunted, "Interesting." The attack had surprised him. He'd not been able to adsorb the lightning that never happened before. Looking at the dog with new interest Skar transformed his right hand into a sword and his left into a shield.

"Waiting for something?" Skar taunted.

Sesshomaru simply raised his sword horizontally, unleashing another dragon strike, he charged forward as Skar used his shield hand to block the attack. The two got in close and personal. Sparks flew as their blades met. Skar swung his shield at Sesshomaru's chest. The Inu ducked under the attack, blocking Skar's sword with his own and stabbed his poison filled claws into Skar's chest. Sickly green acid leaked out of the wound, but Skar ignored it, much to Sesshomaru's surprise, and swung with his shield.

Jumping back to avoid the attack Sesshomaru, blocked Skar's follow up attack by parrying Skar's sword and releasing a mist of toxic gas, that should have reduced the Kamiyoukai to bone, or at least slowed him down, but didn't. Sesshomaru realized that Skar was immune to his poisons; he would need a new game plan.

Tenryusaiga pulsed in his hand. He gave the sword a curious look, before smirking. Stabbing the sword into the ground Sesshomaru let his yoki flare around him in a column of power!

-break

Skar couldn't help but grin as he watched the column of Yoki engulf the Inu, he knew from experience what was coming and he was excited! The column died down revealing Sesshomaru in his true form! The Inu snarled howling at the new moon. The sound was music to Skar's ears. However the dog did something rather strange.

Sesshomaru lowered his head towards his sword, taking hold of the hilt with his massive teeth. The sight was almost comical, until the sword grew to accommodate its master's new size.

"Interesting…" Was all Skar got say before Sesshomaru attack, Skar tried to block, but the weight and speed of Sesshomaru's attack easy over powered his smaller form and sent him flying! The Inu didn't stop there, jumping into the air; Sesshomaru brought the entire weight of his form down on Skar, putting the Kamiyoukai in a paw shaped crater. The Inu then proceeded to stomp ruthlessly on the desert god.

Lifting his paw Sesshomaru prepared the final blow, striking down with a terminus amount of force. However the pause to gather up the necessary power was all Skar needed. In a blinding display of speed Skar swung upwards with his sword catching the Inu off guard. Blood flew and there was a loud thumb off something heavy hitting the ground. It was Sesshomaru's severed left arm.

-break

**Well I think this is a good time to stop. I was going to make this chapter longer, but felt that I dragging it out too much. Surprisingly I managed to make a chapter this long focusing only on Kagome and her group. I wish I could have involved Lilith more, but she'll have her time to shine as they grow closer to Egypt. Now there are some things I would like to address below…**

**Kirara losing her finger. Very evil of me I know, but I thought about it pretty hard and decided I wanted my villains to keep their threats and promises, instead of saying they'll do something and not do it. Really makes them loose creditability. **

**Transformation, it seems like I'm over using them to almost DBZ standards, which is not my intent. I will explain how transformation works in my story. First Most demons have a true form that counts as 1. Next is feral link, which as a refresher is combing ones true form with their human form to create a form with the best of both. This is limited to certain characters. In odd cases like Sanko and Kirara who basically fuse together, it is very rare. So to simplify 1 transformation for 95% of the characters and 2 for the rest. Not real estimates, but no one should have more than two, and I'll try not to over use them. **

**Kagome's transformations. She will not be getting any more. The angel form was the result of using feral link with her miko powers. This new form is the result of using both Demonic and Miko forms to form one. This form will become more powerful overtime, but until she learns to use it, it will be limited to how long it lasts. She will have a choice about which one she uses, so I guess she could have a purely demonic one. I do have a concept picture on my Deviant account of a purely demonic feral link Kagome, if any of you want to see it, the account name is Wolfmanjake. Not sure I'll use it for the story through. **

**Skar's transformation. As I said or think I said I'm not 100% sure. Skar doesn't have a true form at least not like the Sesshomaru and the other Japanese demons. Instead he divides his power into three pieces aka his brothers. All he did was reabsorb the power he divided. As for the gems, well you see more of them in the future. **

**Demonic hormones, it is to my belief and just what I've seen and read that sex and violence go hand and hand for demons and the like. To further explain or to rationalize Kagome's reactions to Skar's advances. She suppressed her urges to mate during the mating ceremony, but they remerged. Plus I thought this chapter could use a mood lightening considering how dark the rest of it is. **

**Well I think that's it, thanks for reading, and for all the reviews everyone has sent. I look forward to hearing more from you all. Also one more thing. I notice some authors post their responses to reviews in the following chapter. I'm just wondering if that's something I could. I would like to hear what you think. Is it something I should try? Or should I just keep things the same? **

**Anyways goodbye for real and good night, morning or day, depending when you read. **


	46. Chapter 46

**WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul**

**Chapter: 46: Knocking on Heaven's door **

**Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga**

**Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (owner SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.**

-break

Blood spilled onto the desert sand by the gallon, the sudden lost was enough to make Sesshomaru light headed causing him to stagger as he adjusted his body weight with his three remaining legs. He growled as his vision began to haze, blurring the world around him. Hacking harshly Sesshomaru quickly returned to his human form, pressing his hand tight against the stump that was his arm in order to starch the blood flow.

Sesshomaru cursed loudly, how could he allow himself to fall into such a pathetic state? He didn't get much time to think about it as Skar came charging at him, sword posed to run him through. In a show of skill on his part Sesshomaru grabbed Tenryusaiga between his teeth and throw the blade at his charging opponent.

The sword simply bounced off of Skar's shield, which was fine, the maneuver had done was it was supposed to do. The force from the attack was just enough to alter Skar's projected path of attack ever so slightly, allowing Sesshomaru to move out the way before he could be skewered.

"I see you have some fight let in you!" Skar said happily. "I was afraid you'd lose you're fighting spirit after losing your arm. Many before you have."

Wrapping the sleeve of his kimono into bandage Sesshomaru retrieved Tenryusaiga. "I am not like most." He stated.

"Good to hear," Skar said.

Once again the two clashed sparks fell and steel clanged as the two weaved in and out of each other's attacks. Sesshomaru was pushing himself beyond his limits, moving at top speed to match Skar, he parried with Tenryusaiga and leap away trying to get closer to his severed limb.

Sesshomaru grunted as he deflected another slash from Skar using the force of the attack sail ever closer to his arm. Skar moving like a blur rushed forward. Sesshomaru deflected Skar's sword, but was caught off guard as Skar's shield turned into a spiked mace!

"Fuck…" The mace hit him in the side; ribs cracked and broke, causing unimaginable pain! Sesshomaru hacked up more blood while trying to keep on his feet.

But Skar had other plans. He had his fun, but there was no challenge left for him. With his mace hand Skar clubbed Sesshomaru on the side of the head sending the Inu flying and landing beside his severed arm. With the Inu down Skar moved into for the kill!

Sesshomaru was vaguely aware of his impending death. His vision was blurry from the blow to the head and he had difficultly hearing, but he could make out the figure of Skar coming towards him. He scoffed angry at himself for losing to this vermin of a god, still if he was to die it would not be on his back, but on his feet!

He surged to his feet stumbling and slipping on the lose sand beneath him. He used his sword to help lift him, clumsily raising the tip of the blade in a final attempt to impale his enemy.

Time moved slowly for Sesshomaru. He felt the sand shift beneath his feet. Felt the burning pain of his wounds. His sword felt heavy. He could feel himself slipping. His knees hit the ground, his attack unfinished, his grip loosened letting his sword fall from his grasp. He breathed in a ragged breath, his strength gone. This was it. He closed his eyes and strangely accepted his fate. He would die, yes, but he would die a warrior's death.

He blinked and in that moment he thought death would calm him, but when he opened them again, he saw something far, far worse than death.

To his horror and dismay Kagome, who had somehow managed to move despite her injuries had taken the blow meant for him, through her heart. He was speechless as she smiled a wide heartwarming smile even as a blade stuck out of her chest and the light slowly faded from her eyes.

"I'm… so… glad… you're… alright… Sesshomaru…" Kagome said hacking up blood, but never losing her smile. "Take care of... Rin… for me… please…" Her body sagged becoming lifeless as Skar pulled his hand from her chest, dropping her to the ground.

"Hmm to bad I hadn't decided if I wanted to kill or ravish her yet, she would have been such a good lover, possibly a good breeder too." Skar shrugged. "Oh well nothing can be down now."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close resting her head on his chest. He did something that he thought he would never do, he cried, silent mournful tears. His body shaking as the grief hit him, but that grief quickly turned anger and boiled into rage!

He glared at Skar. "Don't speak of her like that! She is more than just some breeding cow!" He barked. His yoki flared covering him in a silver glow the power was so dense it was suffocating. Grabbing hold of Tenryusaiga Sesshomaru screamed bloody murder as the sword transformed into a large fang like blade with scales running along the side of the blade. Skar raised his arm to stop it, but much to his surprise the sword cut clean through it, and then continued cutting into his neck!

"Dammit!" Skar not wanting to die just yet pulled a strange glowing stone from his pocket threw it into the air. He disappeared in a flash of golden light.

The power left Sesshomaru and he slowly made his way to Kagome and fell to his knees. He won the battle, but at what cost? Cradling Kagome in his arm he struggled to suppress his emotions. She was gone, taken from him.

"Kagome… I was unable to protect you." He tucked a stray hair back into place and simply stared at her peaceful expression.

Then something strange happened. Konjigoku and Kijohanta began to pulse and Tenryusaiga responded. The three blades seemed to having a conversation. All three were surrounded in a strange aura that fell over him and Kagome.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked. He blinked noticing a faint aura covering Kagome's body, it was a mixture of red, blue and white, and it extended into a thin line that stretched upward towards the heavens. He realized it was her soul and it was in the process of being collected. He then remembered something his father had told him about his mother. Who had been on the verge of death after his birth and how his father had used his mating bond to pull her back to the world of the living.

Before he could even think of the risks Sesshomaru had already bitten Kagome in the crook of her neck mixing his blood with hers, his yoki, his soul, everything. Gold and silver mixed with red, blue and white twisting together to form a single coiling mix of colors creating a bond between their souls, a mating bond to be exact.

Doing this was extremely dangerous with a dying person, though a mating bond can be used to pull someone back from the brink of death, it could also kill the one trying save the other. It was risk Sesshomaru was willing to take as he wrestled against the Heavens for Kagome's soul, but first he had to go there himself. He felt the pull on his soul and allowed himself dragged up with Kagome's.

There was darkness all around him like a void of nothing, but when he looked up he saw a light and reached for it and faintly felt the touch of another grab hold and pull him up. The light blinded him momentary, but soon faded revealing the realm beyond and what he saw was… gates?

Yes gates, large red gates much like the ones in the trails were scattered about everywhere, the difference was instead of fog and mountains there was clouds. Lots and lots of clouds; seems a little cliché to be honest. Of course there was one more difference, the number of gates, in the trails there were probably numberless thousands of gates, and here there were millions, perhaps even billions more!

The sight was daunting as the clouds and gates stretched on forever with no sight of ever ending. That wouldn't stop Sesshomaru though. With determination he tugged gently on the newly form, yet fragile bond that connect Kagome and him together. Far off in the distance he felt a pull. He smiled softly and followed its call.

-break

Meanwhile Skar fell from the sky landing on a large stone platform at the base of a long flight stairs that led up to a certain castle, Shihime's castle to be more precise. The desert Kamiyoukai coughed up blood as he pressed his remaining hand against the wound on his neck. Muttering a curse he relaxed his body and two balls of light one black and one gray left his body returning him to his normal form with both arms and no wounds. The balls of light took the shape of Solf and Anarchus, the latter who was looking really pissed right now, because his arm was missing!

"What the fuck! Why the hell did you use ME to block!" Anarchus ragged grabbing Skar by the scuff of his shirt and shaking him violently.

Skar simply shook of his little brother's rant amused. "Quite whining Anny, Medusa can grow you a new one." He and Solf began to walk up the stairs.

"Don't call me that!" Anarchus complained. "And you know very well how much I HATE that woman! So don't mention her dammit!"

Skar chuckled, "You say that, but yet you still end up rolling in the sheets with her. I would hazard to guess you have a snake fetish, what do you think Solf?" Solf looked at him blank faced, but you could see amusement in his eyes.

"I think he prefers being Seressa's toy, no?" Solf said earning a chuckle and growl from his brothers.

They continued up the stairs silently and quickly. When they reached the top they were greeted by the guard who was surprised by their presence. The three brothers did not come here often, probably only once every 2 to 4 years.

"Welcome back Skar-sama, Anarchus-sama, and Solf-sama." The guard bowed low and opened the gate for the three. "Shihime-sama is in the garden… entertaining some guests."

"Very well, thank you." Skar acknowledged entering the castle.

-break

The garden in Shihime's castle was quiet out of place when compared to the dragon filled volcanic hellhole that surrounded it. Firstly was all the greenery. There was no stone pathway; it was all real grass, with a variety of flowers and fruit trees, such as peach and apple trees all over the place.

In the center sat Shihime and her guests, Asta, Rin, and Jade all sitting around a low table with Shihime's favorite snack: Strawberries and sugar with rice pudding and cinnamon. Of course it couldn't be complete without some slow roosted beef and sake.

Shihime sat on one side of the table alone, dressed in a loose single layer black silk Kimono, across from her was Asta in a deep blue kimono, Rin in orange, and Jade in green. The two pups sat silently as the two adults engaged in polite conversation.

It was quiet a surprise when Shihime wake them all for breakfast and practically dragged them to her favorite spot in the garden all the while acting like a cheerful little girl with a sugar high, they were fairly certain someone was going to die, which did happen. A poor horse youkai named Nuwapa was sent hurdling over the edge of the mountain for stepping on one of Shihime's black roses after bringing the food.

They had almost lost their appetite, but when Shihime started eating and asked why they weren't eating the three immediately ate in fear of what she would do next. Since they were more than likely in the safe zone, they figured she would probably kill the cook next.

"So how are you enjoying my garden? I do hope you are enjoying it. I've spent a lot of time making it." Shihime said picking up another since of beef and munching it down never minding the juice that dribbled down her lips.

The three of them paused from their eating to take notice of the garden as if for the first time. They had to emit the garden was rather beautiful. The apple tree they were under was blooming as were the red and black roses that encircled the tree. More trees grew nearby, making the garden more like a miniature forest.

"It is very nice Shi-Chan," Asta complemented taking a sip of Sake. Right now the best way to protect the pups was to keep Shihime happy, and that didn't seem to hard really. The woman seemed glow with joy with them just sitting here. It made Asta wonder if Shihime was simply lonely? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Lonely or not it took a special kind of person to kill over a flower. Also there was something strange about these trees. Somehow they felt familiar somehow….

"That's so nice to hear!" Shihime exclaimed excitedly. "Rin, Jade, what do you think?"

"It's alright; I'm not one for flowers, but I do like your trees." Jade said looking up at the tall trees; they were good for jumping down on prey unexpectedly. They reminded her of the time her mother taught her how to hunt, they were kind of relaxing.

Shihime's excitement grew with the praise, "Rin?" She asked looking giddy.

Rin took her time to answer. The flowers in the garden were indeed beautiful, there was no denying that. However she couldn't help but feel there was something off about this entire garden. It was obvious that Shihime did take really good care of it, but still when she looked at the flowers, especially the black roses, she didn't feel the joy and excitement she usually feels after finding a new flower. Instead she felt sad and for some reason just looking at the trees wanted to make her cry.

Finally she answered "It's very pretty." Rin said carefully. She attempted to feel nature with her miko senses, but before she could Shihime grabbed her by the hard in a painful grip.

"Please, don't do that here." Shihime said darkly her tone leaving no room for argument.

The air was tense for the three, but was thankfully broken was a servant appeared at the entrance of the garden. "Shihime-sama, Skar-sama and his brothers have arrived." Shihime's mood seemed to perk up at the name.

"Skar is here? How lovely. Send him in and bring us some ice cream please." She ordered shushing the servant away.

Moments later three men entered the garden. Their skin was dark, their eyes red, and each had white hair. The in the middle of the three had a large X shaped scar on his chest and one on his neck.

"Oh my, what happened to you three?" Shihime asked curiously inspecting the brothers' wounds.

Skar answered, "We faced a power batch of opponents. I attacked with my full might and even used the gems you gave me. The battle seemed won, but at the end I let my guard down and was critically wounded, the attack severed my arm and gave me the scar you see here. I must say it was a fun battle even more fun than the battle with Shilo. Course that maybe due the number of opponents."

"I see and just who were these opponents? They had to be strong to force you to retreat. You are my number five after all." The comment piques the interest of Asta and the pups.

"Their names will forever be remembered by me." Skar said fondly. "Hans Schneider, Ishimaru, Kagome Higurashi Kane, and Sesshomaru, he was the one who wounded me. I left him with several deep wounds his survival is questionable, but the woman Kagome is more than likely dead. She took direct hit through the chest. I could feel the beat of her heart against my hand; no one could survive what I did to her." Skar said confidently. "Shame though she was quite powerful, would have made a good breeder."

Rin and Jade's mind went blank with fear and worry. Both feared the worst for their respected loved one. In Rin's case her mother/sister figure Kagome, and her savor Sesshomaru, Jade of course was worried for her father, who could be dead for all she knew, if Skar was being honest about the state of Sesshomaru and Kagome. She had sniffed with her nose to try and find any falsehood in the desert Kamiyoukai's statement and there was none.

Both pups' minds were a maelstrom of emotions, but what brought Rin over the edge was Skar's "Breeder" comment about Kagome.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTERD!" Rin leapt from her seat claws posed to strike at her targets jugular. However before she could even touch him she felt her body freeze by Shihime's command.

"Stop," Shihime ordered softly and like a puppet on strings Rin stopped freezing in midair held up by some strange force. Shihime placed her index finger to Rin's temple and muttered, "Sleep." Imminently Rin's body slackened and her eyes shut.

"Rin-Chan appears to be tired, Asta why don't you take her back to your room?" Shihime said dropping Rin into Asta's arms. The gold wolf nodded and left the garden with Jade following behind her. With that out of the way Shihime focused on Skar and his brothers her expression serious. "Explain."

Skar reported his involvement in rescuing Kagome and company from the strange being that spawned from Leviathan's corpse. The fight between him and Hans and then the three on three battles with Ishimaru, Kagome, and Sesshomaru and Kagome's transformation and ending with Sesshomaru's sword transforming and wounding him. All through the explanation Shihime was quiet listening to every detail.

Her fifth strongest fighter had been critically wounded to the point of having to retreat back to the castle. Even with the amplified powers of TWO gems, even if was against multiple opponents, Skar should have not had any trouble defeating them.

"This changes things. Are you sure you killed the girl?" Shihime asked the desert dweller.

Skar nods, "I am certain of it. There is no way she survived."

"Perhaps or perhaps not," She pondered.

"Do you doubt me my lady?"

Shihime huffed looking annoyed. "I don't doubt you, but I happen to know of certain bitch that would love to interfere with my plans. However that is a matter for a different time. I had thought my forces were ready, but if you could be defeated by handful of children perhaps it is time to add some new blood to the death guard."

Skar narrowed his eyes. "Are you implying you wish to replace me?"

"Only the weak and complacent my dear, now I suggest you go to Medusa and get healed up. Also well you there see how she's doing. She might be a little worse for wear after her visitor today." Shihime chuckled dismissing the brothers just in time for her ice cream to arrive.

-break

The brothers trekked down the maze of hallways down to Medusa's lab each pondering Shihime's words, it wasn't threat of replacement, but rather the state Medusa. The snake woman wasn't well liked by anyone really, but the brothers didn't really mind her behavior. She was honest about herself and they could respect that. Also she was pretty good in the sack, having snake like flexibility made for some awesome sex.

As they rounded the corner that led to the lower section of the castle Solf spoke, "I smell blood." His brothers looked at him strangely.

"So what, this place always smells like blood, nothing new." Anarchus blurted out. Solf frowned beneath his bandages.

"It is Medusa's blood." He remarked calmly.

Anarchus became frantic and run off ahead of the two, yelling, "Why the fuck didn't you say that earlier!" As he flew down the stairs his landing cracking the stone floor as he sprinted towards Medusa's lab at full speed. Skar and Solf picked up their pace, but did not run like their brother did.

Within seconds all three came to the hall where Medusa's lab was located and things did not look good. The hallway was COVERED with blood from the floor to the ceiling, the walls scared with deep claw marks.

The brothers walked forward through the carnage undaunted, blood splashing beneath their feet. They stepped in front of the door, which was tore off its hinges, inside there was more blood spattered on the walls. However that wasn't the only thing they saw. The normal lab equipment was destroyed and in their place were various devices… such as hooks, spiked caskets, spiked wheels, barbed chains and to top it off a wooden horse.

Skar sighed tiredly. Seressa had been here and she had gotten to Medusa just like she promised. The evidence was everywhere and she had gotten very feisty if the white substance on the horse was any indication.

The trio stepped further into the lab, finding more of the same as they searched further. They came across dried husks of skin, resembling Medusa; it was the result of when she healed herself. She literary shredded the wounded skin and came back at hundred percent, the cost was the life of one of the snakes that made up her body, but she had plenty of those to spare. However as they continued to find more and more snake husks they began to worry, especially Anarchus, who was more attached to the snake woman then he would ever emit.

Finally when they reached the back of Medusa's supply room there brothers heard faint sobbing. Rounding the corner they happened upon Medusa, naked and crying with a butterfly burned on to her chest. However her appearance was slightly different than the last time they saw her. Instead of bright blonde hair was a mass of hissing snakes. They also took note of the very life like statues gathered around her.

"Medusa?" Anarchus said uncertainly kneeling down next to the snake woman. She was muttering something softy he leaned in closer.

"I'll be a good girl…. I'll be a good girl…. I'll be a good girl…." She repeated over and over.

"Medusa!" Anarchus called louder this time getting the snake woman's attention. She looked up stared and then was horrified.

"Don't look at me!" She cried as a blinding light escaped from her eyes. Solf realizing what was happening covered his brothers' eyes, but was unable to close his in time. The light died down and Medusa covered her eyes with her hands.

Anarchus and Skar opened their eyes and were shocked at what they saw; their little brother had been turned to stone!

Anarchus looked at his petrified brother and said the first thing that came to his mind "What the fuck!"

"Hmm interesting…" Skar said inspecting the stone Solf. His left hand glowed with blue energy and he tapped Solf on the forehead. At first nothing happened, and then suddenly Solf's stone body puffed into a pile of dust on the floor. Anarchus looked at him with undiscernible look, but before his brother could voice his option the dust flew into the air and reshaped into Solf, who seemed bored despite everything.

"Thanks," Solf said.

"No problem," Skar replied. "Now let us deal with the matter at hand. Solf if you would please." The youngest brother nodded forming a metal band around Medusa's eyes. "That is for your own good and our protection."

Medusa nodded, Anarchus helped her up from the floor. "Tell us what happened." Skar demanded Medusa flinched at the tone. "Please." He asked again this time softer.

"There's not much to tell. Seressa come to the castle before going on her mission and had her FUN with me." She spat as the memories assaulted her. This wasn't the first time Seressa done this and every time she managed to turn her into a crumbling wreck. She was thankful the brothers were here to snap her out of her pathetic state right away.

"And the slivering hair and petrifying gaze?" Skar inquired looking at the mass of hissing snakes that seemed to have a mind of their own.

Medusa huffed in annoyance, but at the brothers. "My true form if that's what you want to call it. Really it's just curse given to me by a bitch of a goddess." She hissed remembering the incident. She sighed and turned to the brothers. "If you would please lead me back to the main part of my lab I have a curative that will suppress my cursed form, allowing me to look upon you without turning you stone. Also return me to my beautiful true self." She whispered the last part.

"I still think you're rather stunning." Anarchus blurted out having overheard Medusa.

She blushed and pushed her way through the brothers nearly tripping, but was caught by Skar who lead her by the arm back to the lab. Since they were little bit ahead of the other two Medusa decided to ask Skar a question.

"Did he mean that? Back there I mean."

Skar smirked at the woman wrapped around his arm. "My brothers and I don't see any value in lies, so yes he meant what he said. Just like I do when I say you are even more beautiful now than before."

"You can't seriously mean that… can you?" She asked hopefully.

"Do you want proof?" He asked. Medusa nodded. "Alright then," Skar picked Medusa up bridal style and turned to his brothers. "You know where to go." He said disappearing.

"Damn you Skar! Come on Solf!" Anarchus yelled dragging his brother toward their room in the castle to help give Medusa her "proof".

-break

Dove and his group neared the checkpoint leading to the capital. There was no doubt they could get in with no trouble. They waited in line with the rest of the travelers as the guards searched them and their carts for suspicious items.

"Almost there." Mu announced only five more wagons and it would be their turn. However the monk held a look of concern observing the crowd. Many were coughing and looking sickly, which was strange for not even a few hours ago they had looked fine. He cautiously moved to a nearby couple and offered them healing. There was a faint glow as he pressed his palm against their foreheads his eyes widen when he got the results. "Thank you should feel better soon." He told them and returned to his companions.

"We have a problem." Mu said returning to Dove's side.

Dove raised a brow, "What is it?"

"I notice there are a lot of sick folks, so I tried to heal some of them, but I failed. Their bodies of being rotted from the inside out at a rapid place, more than half of the people here will be dead within the hour." He whispered waiting for Dove's response. He did not like what he heard.

"I know." The wolf said solemnly.

"You did and you did nothing!" Mu seethed with rage, Dove silenced him with a glare.

"I can do nothing for them. My powers do not involve healing they are only meant for killing, which will aid in their recovery. This is not a normal plague, but a demonic plague. These people are being poisoned by a powerful demon who is suppressing their Yoki. Common rule is kill the demon you kill the plague, but it's only till recently have I been able to sense their presence.

"Then why haven't you gone and kill them yet?" Mu demanded quietly.

Dove sighed. "It won't matter now." Mu looked confused. "Now that you have given away that they know we know they're here there is no reason to side step things anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Mu that the demon will reveal itself and kill all these humans." At his words the sick humans burst into purple flames releasing a powerful miasma that turned the surrounding humans to bone faster than they could realize it was happening. In less than 20 seconds the 500 humans waiting to enter the check point were dead, with only Dove, Ryoko, and Mu as the survivors. The two demons were immune to the poison and Mu's spiritual energy protected him from death.

Silence followed as the last of the bodies fell, tiny purple butterflies emerging from the corpses. They fluttered and dances converging into larger groups and then gathering together to form the shape of a woman.

The woman was tall as tall as Dove and had long black hair pooling down to her feet, purple eyes and a sinister smile. She wore a long flowing purple dress with a lot of jewelry.

"Why hello, you must be the infamous Dove Kane. So very nice to meet you in person, I have been looking forward to our confutation since dear Jäger told my about you. I do hope you live up the hype." The woman paused looking concerned about something. "Oh my how rude of me! I haven't introduced myself yet have I? So sorry about that, I am Seressa Roseblade and I serve the lady Shihime. I have been ordered to put you to death."

Seressa took a strange stance arms high and moving in strange gestures. Surges of power swelled beneath her skin, it made Dove's hair stand on end on instinct alone he grabbed Ryoko and Mu and leaped out of the way avoiding blasts of fire and lightning.

"You two go somewhere safe. Whatever she is, she is powerful." He said dodging several more blasts. Setting the two down Dove discarded his monk robes revealing his armor and sword Kingslayer!

"**Shiro Yaiba" **White Yoki launched from the swords tip meeting Seressa's attack. The two canceled each other out resulting in an explosion. Dove dashed forward, figuring Seressa to be a long ranged attacker, however to his surprise she met him head on with that sinister smile playing on her lips.

"Let's have some fun!" she exclaimed blocking Dove's attack with her hands, which were covered in fire and lightning. On either side of them two black portals opened spitting out two flaming spiked wheels that rushed at Dove. He broke the stalemate and knocked the wheels away, ducked under a flaming hand, and rammed his shoulder into Seressa flinging her into the wall of the check point, and sent a another **Shiro Yaiba **for good measure.

The dust cleared and sort of coffin was in front of the butterfly youkai shielding her from the attack. Dove's eyes narrowed as he looked at her long hair. The long strains were floating off the ground taking shape of hands and making the same strange gestures as before.

"_She can attack multiple times at once and summon lesser demons to attack and defend for her. She will not be easily beat." _Dove surmised.He couldn't help it, but he grinned at the prospect of the upcoming battle.

In a flicker of moment Dove disappeared and reappeared in front of Seressa attacking swiftly and skillfully with Kingslayer. The woman blocked with her elemental hands, but was pushed back from the force and Dove did not let up. He moved faster then she could defend cutting her from her shoulder down, across her stomach and finally stabbing her through the heart. However the wounds did not bleed.

Dove frowned as Seressa dispersed into a flock of butterflies and reformed at the tree line unharmed and still smirking. Seressa made several hand gestures launches blasts of lightning and fire at the wolf; he moved dodging and deflecting the attack with his sword.

"Very good," Seressa said in pure ecstasy. She summoned more hell wheels from the void, but those too were knocked away, which excited her even more.

Growling Dove batted aside another lightning bolt and charged his blade with yoki releasing an arc of white energy that cut through the butterfly woman's attacks and left a large gash in her torso. Like before she burst into butterflies, however there was something different, a black portal appeared around the wound and much to Dove's surprise a giant's fist came barreling out of the portal hitting him.

Dove skipped across the ground like a stone before coming to a stop. Blood ran down his face and it felt like some of his ribs were cracked or at the very least bruised. He pushed himself up with his sword and glared at the woman.

Seressa tilted her head as she leaned forward showing off her exposed cleavage. "Having fun? I am." She said with a sickly sweet grin.

Dove narrowed his eyes "What the hell was that thing?" Seressa smirked.

"I have no need to tell you," She said winking, "Just know that she's a friend."

"A friend huh, let me guess, a familiar?"

"Oh so you know of them? That is a surprise. Tell me what do you think you know about my precious Anima?" Seressa inquired appearing in front of Dove and seductively rubbed his chin. He slapped her hand away and put some distance between them.

"Anima… well I can't say I know her personally, but I know what a familiar or pact maker is. It's something only witches and mikos do or the truly foolhardy. So Seressa Roseblade, what did you get for selling your soul to a Demon lord of Hell?"

Silence filled the air between the two; Seressa began to shake, confusing Dove until she began to laugh, a loud hysterical laugh that said she wasn't all there or at least that what it seemed till she became deadly silent.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again the whites of her eyes were black and she spoke in an overtone voice that sounded like two voices speaking together. "You are amusing white wolf, chosen child of the Sun wolf Amaturasu, tell us do you think you can beat us with your withered version of heavenly might? Do you think a lowly mutt like yourself can defeat us?"

"You didn't answer my question. What did you sell your soul for?" Dove replied calmly.

Seressa chucked softly, "I sold nothing. We Seressa and Anima are one in the same just in a different form."

Dove glared gritting his teeth. "Don't lie to me. I can see the truth. You stole that body you dammed Hellion!"

"Stole? Why I'm offended! What daughter wouldn't give anything for their mother?"

Realization hit him like a brick. "Your own daughter… you turned your own daughter in a familiar!"

Seressa laughed angering the wolf further. "Oh please she was dying, just as you are, too young to handle her own power. I did her a favor. All she wanted was to be with mommy forever and now she is."

"…."

Seressa leaned in closer "Did you say something?"

Dove grabbed her by the neck his grip bone crushing, his eyes pure white with rage, when he spoke his voice was gruff and snarling like a wolf's. "I said I'm going to kill you, you dammed Hellion bitch!" He crushed her throat, but she dispersed into butterflies. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY! **SHIRONAMI! (white wave)" **

Kingslayer glowed with a holy aura releasing a wave of white hot flames that engulfed the swarm. The butterflies burned and there was a horrifying scream as the surviving butterflies reformed in to a severely burned Seressa. Strangely she wasn't angry.

"Hahaha that felt so good! So close to death I could taste it, it's been so long since I've felt such ecstasy!" She moaned as her skin regrew. The top half of her dress was destroyed letting her plump assets hang free.

Growling at the woman's insane rambling Dove sucked in a large amount of air making his chest bulge. "**Tenkawa! (Heavenly bark)" **With a mighty howl Dove released hurricane force winds that shredded the ground and left a trench five feet deep. The blast hit Seressa dead on, she didn't even try to dodge, large gashes covered her body covering her in bloody her hair was messed up and covered half her face which still held an insane smile.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES! I want more!" She screamed.

Dove's posture slumped slightly has he tried to regain his breath. This damn woman was taking his attacks much too easily and it was wearing him out fast. He could use the **Hauringuza no Ten (Howling of Heaven/Hollowing) **but that wasn't something he could use on a whim. Besides Dove was sure there was more to this woman, a true form or something of the like.

"The familiar…" He said softly, if there was any chance of winning he would need Seressa to call out her familiar. The general theory was when a pact is made as long as one alive, doesn't matter which plan of existence, the other would live. He could hit Seressa with everything and she'd be fine in the long run. He needs to kill both to win.

Across the field Seressa made some hand gestures. "Come on I want more! **Gewitter! (Thunderstorm)" **multiple vortexes appeared twisting winds and flashes of lightning tore the area apart!

"**Tenkawa!" **Dove howled countering the winds and disrupting the spell, afterwards though Dove began to cough violently falling to his knees. He grimaced in pain as blood trickled out between his lips. He tried to get back on his feet, but another wave of coughs plague him and his collapsed in the ground.

"Shit…" Dove cursed coughing up more blood. He heard gravel crunch nearby, he looked up to see Seressa standing over him looking very disappointed.

"I see I was right, such a same I was just starting have fun." She pouted. "Oh well time for you to die, now what method should I chose; decapitation, boiling, or disembowelment? On second thought none of those would be right for a warrior such as you; oh I know! I'll make you my new familiar! I'm sure you and my darling Anima will get along swimmingly!"

"Fuck you…" Dove said weakly.

Seressa grinned, "That would be fun, but I don't think you look up for my level of fun, so we'll do that later after turn you into my familiar." She said putting her hand in the pool of Dove's blood and began making a circle. "Oh I wonder if you and Anima can mate to make a new familiar. It would be interesting to be a grandmother." She mused as she worked. Cutting her wrist Seressa add her own blood to the ritual almost completing the circle, completely obvious to her surroundings. There was a sudden chill in the air as ice began to encroach around her.

"What is this nonsense?" She asked just as a spear of ice impaled her in the heart. The witch turned around surprised by the attack and was met head on by Ryoko with another ice spear in her hand.

"Die, bitch!" The ice wolf screamed freezing the witch solid, "Mu now!" She yelled as the monk unbound the beads around his arm.

"Understood, **Kaze Reppuu**!" spiritual energy gathered in Mu's palm unleashing a tornado of spiritual winds the beads bound around his wrist broke apart in the wind flying like bullets as they hit Seressa dead center in the chest breaking the frozen witch into tiny pieces!

Meanwhile Ryoko hosted Dove over her shoulder grapping Mu as she ran at full speed away from the butterfly witch, "Time to go!" She declared as they ran through the trees. She didn't bother to cover her tracks, there was no time too. She just wanted to get as much distance between her and that crazy butterfly woman.

"Mu reach into my blouse and retrieve the stone between my breast, and don't get frisky." She warned as the monk nervously complied.

"I got it, what do you want me to do?"

"Point it east and direct me in the direction where it glows brightest ok?"

"Ok, but I don't-whoa!" Ryoko tossed both Mu and Dove into the air covering herself in a blue mist, when the mist faded she was in the form of a large cyan wolf. The two males landed her back and she pressed on with greater speed.

Mu couldn't help yell in excitement. "This is amazing!" He cried was the wind blew past his face. A faint glow caught his attention; it was the stone Ryoko gave him. He lifted up pointing it east and moving it side to side, it grew brighter and he shouted the direction to Ryoko who followed his command.

Back at the check point the shattered remained of Seressa's body broke apart revealing a swarm of butterflies. They quickly regrouped reforming Seressa's body. The witch stretched as her shadow grew larger.

"Ready to have some fun dear," She asked as a large form began to emerge from the shadow. Seressa nodded hearing a voice that only she could hear. "Yes, that does sound fun. We'll have to do that after this game of cat and mouse. Yes. Yes they are a lot of fun. You're lonely? Oh don't be my little baby, mommy is here, but you could use some more playmates. All of them, Ok, it will be my Saturnalia (note: Roman holiday) gift to you." Seressa said as a large feminine figure loomed over her. "Come let us hunt our prey, my beloved child, Anima."

-break

Sesshomaru wandered the sea of clouds passing almost every gate he came by trying to find Kagome's. At first he wondered if she would have one since she had just died, yet was being kept alive, so he didn't really know what to do. Finally he broke down and asked a man in white robe with a long bread and hair. He said Kagome would have her own gate, and that he should go toward the Far East section.

This ensued what felt like hours, upon hours of searching, it didn't help that none of the gates were in any particular order. Also the inhabitants could leave and enter a different gate at any time; it was starting to look pretty hopeless. That is until a familiar voice called out to him.

"My, my, my, if it isn't little Sesshomaru all grown up. How your mother and father? Good I hope since I haven't met them here yet." Sesshomaru turned around coming face to face with a smiling fox youkai, or better known as Okana Kane, Shinjuku's wife, and Shilo and Dove's mother. "Now tell me why you are here? You're not dead… yet from what I can tell."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I am in search of a lost soul and my mate Kagome, can you help me find her?"

"Yes I can," Okana said surprising Sesshomaru. He narrowed his eyes. "You know where she is? How?"

Okana shook her head. "It would take too long to explain in detail, just know that everyone knows where everyone is. I also know you invoked a mating bond with Kagome to try and save her life, not that you did it right, but we'll worry about that later. Just know that I'll help you, but only if you do something for me when you return to the Earthly realm."

"What is that you want us to do?"

The mother Kitsune looked at him with sadness. "I want you to save my son."

Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look, "I doubt Dove or Shilo require assistance." Okana shook her head. "No not them, my youngest son, the one that everyone thinks is dead, Nate Kane. Come I will explain more after we fetch Kagome." The Kitsune said leading the way in the clouds.

-break

**I kind of liked what I did in the last chapter with my listing so I think I'll just least of my thoughts and idea at the end of the chapter as long as their relevant. Don't want to bore you guys with every little idea I have. **

**An interesting thing about Medusa. Well I did base her appearance and personality of a Medusa from Soul eater, she is in fact the Medusa from the Greek legend, who was raped by the god Poseidon in the temple of Athena the goddess or wisdom and then was turned into a the snake monster she is known as being by said goddess after she ran to Athena for help. That's the jest of the legend there more to it probably, but I won't dive into that. Anyways I feel this gives a nice twist her character and backstory. **

**So how do you guys feel about lemons? As you can tell by this chapter the story is going to start getting a little more… graphic, but I've yet to decide how graphic. As far as lemons go for me. In a story like this they're not really necessary. I'm an ok writer of lemons, but I don't do them very often, so I would probably do more lime than anything, since lemons aren't really the focus of the story. Executing certain relationships. I'm just curious on you're feeling about the subject. **

**What do you think of Seressa? I'm trying to go for crazy sadistic, but on a different tone than Shihime, but I have a tough time writing her personality when I don't know how far I should go with it before it's too creepy, which makes her dialog and scenes seem kind of bland to me.**

**As a reminder I have artwork for the story at .com, I believe there is a link on my homepage. I'm not the best artist, I'm happy that I'm skilled enough to put my characters on paper. **

**Well I believe that its Happy new year and please review! **


	47. Chapter 47

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 47: Come with me

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (owner SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-break

A big thank you to all the reviewers for your support!

-break

Sesshomaru glanced warily at Okana as they made their way to Kagome's gate. They hadn't spoken since they'd started walking and he found that a little unnerving since Okana was so lively and talkative in live. Another concern was the time they spent walking, it felt like hours, yet it didn't.

"Time is irrelevant here remember?" Okana said as if knowing his thoughts. "We could wander for 100 years here and you would still be as you were on earth. Not to say time doesn't move here, but the ratio of time between the two worlds is so messed up it would impossible to explain."

"I see…" He replied not really interested in such things, but it was good to know they had plenty of time. "Okana-sama what is it that I need to do bring Kagome back?"

"You need to convince her to leave her paradise. That's going to be pretty hard. You see Sesshomaru inside our respected gates we who dwell in this realm can make our own heaven. I won't bother you with what mine is since it's kind of personal, but just know it won't be easy to convince her. It would help us greatly if you knew what her dreams were."

"…."

Okana sighed, "You have no idea what her dreams are do you." She said matter of fact to which Sesshomaru reluctantly nodded yes to. "Ok we can make this work. Listen whatever we walk into we just have to convince Kagome to leave her gate of her own free will after that it's just a simple matter of following your life force back. However there is one thing I forgot to mention."

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked, Okana looked him seriously in the eye.

"When we enter Kagome's gate she is basically god there, which means if you or I piss her off, she could erase us from existence… well you'll be erased, I'll just go back to my gate. Also if she kicks us out she can make it so we can't enter, which would kill you because she choose to stay, understand?"

"Perfectly," He replied.

Okana nodded, "Good because we're here." She announced stopping before a large gate with Kagome's name on it. They took a moment to prepare themselves and then stepped through the gates disappearing into a bright light.

Break-

Neither was sure what they were expecting Kagome's heaven to like, but it was a humble one to be sure. They stood before a shine at the top of a hill with a two story house of to the side. Looking around surrounding landscape the two youkai saw an odd mix of buildings from different eras. Some where the rustic houses and castles they had seen the humans of their time live in and the others were very strange. Some buildings where made of stone and glass and towered higher than any castle, on the roads there were strange metal carts with no horse to pull them buzzing around in a confusing wave. Stranger yet was the populace of Kagome's city, humans, youkai, and Hanyou of all kinds milled about in harmony.

"What is this place?" Sesshomaru wondered as the foul stench of the city reached his nose! He resisted the urge to cover it, opting to adapt rather than make a fool of himself.

"Her homeland perhaps, the world is very vast." Okana suggested trying to make sense of it all.

The two didn't have time to ponder as a scream emerged from the house. Sesshomaru disappeared entering the building before Okana could stop him. She sighed and followed after him.

When she entered the house she came into the living room, where Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the room staring/glaring at Kagome who was on the coach with a man that looked very much like Sesshomaru, who had his hand up her shirt groping her breast. The poor girl's face was redder then a tomato as she looked between the two Sesshomarus.

"W-what's going on?" Kagome asked.

Okana couldn't help but chuckle, "Well this is interesting." She said as all eyes turned to her.

-break

_Earlier before Okana and Sesshomaru enter the gate *lemon/lime warning*_

Kagome leaned over the counter filled with delectable foods she prepared for her mother's anniversary. She was so happy that her mom remarried, Beo was such a nice man, and he even moved them out to the country to retire, leaving the house and shrine to her at the age of thirty.

Sota had lived with her for a while before he entered college so he could join the Taijiya police force with Kohaku. Her best friend Sango was the chief with her sisters Sanko and Kirara also on the force, it was kind of family tradition, since their clan founded the police force. Together they handled all demon and otherwise crimes and kept the peace. Sometimes they would ask her to help with a demon hunt or purification, since it was also a shrine maiden's duty to do such things.

A buzzer beeped signaling that her cake was done. Kagome removed it and set it on the counter to cool. She smiled counting out the candles wondering what frosting color to use. Red and black came to mind for some reason…

Well she was lost in her thoughts a pair of arms snaked around Kagome's waist she gave a soft "eep!" when the owner of the arms started nibbling on her ears lobe.

"Ahh don't do that! I'm cooking now." Kagome protested, but she was unable to stop a moan from escaping as the hands started to roam, rubbing her stomach slowly trailing higher and higher just barely touching her breasts before sinking lower. Meanwhile the hands owner started leaving a trail of kisses across her neck, almost painfully slow, till finally their lips met.

"Stop-p-p I have to get this done I don't have time for this." She said momentary breaking the kiss, but just as quickly resumed. She felt the hands go under her shirt, cupping her breasts, she moaned as they started moving landing on the couch.

Her breath hitched as one hand moved to her lower reigns going underneath her jeans. She was panting erotically as he lifted her shirt groping her right breast with his other hand while suckling on the other with his mouth. She bucked her hips as his fingers slid between her folds the pace slow.

"Faster…" She demanded her breath hitched as the motions became faster more erotic. His fingers raked against the top of her vagina hitting all her sensitive spots at once. She let out a loud moan as the organism hit her!

However the feeling of bliss was cut short when the front door slammed open and in walked a strange man who looked eerily like her lover, which was impossible because he was here with her. Of course being half naked and groped intimately in front of a look-alike stranger was embarrassing, so she quickly covered herself the best she could just as another stranger, this one a woman, burst through her door!

"What's going on?" Kagome shouted pulling a nearby blanket over her exposed body. "Why are there two of you Inumaru? Is he another brother?" She asked her lover. "Also what are you doing in my house? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Kagome shouted her anger and frustration quickly overriding her confusion as she glared at the two intruders.

"Mha, mha, Kagome-Chan," Okana said trying to sooth the enraged girl. Not that she could blame her, she would be acting the same way. "We heard a scream and came to investigate and as we can plainly see you are ok, so we'll be taking our leave. Come Sesshomaru we will visit the shrine another day." She said trying to lead the Inu away, but he was refusing to budge!

"You're here to visit the shrine?" Kagome's temper simmered and was replaced with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry you had to see me… in such an improper manner. Please allow me to freshen up and I will attend to you as soon as I can."

Okana smiled and bowed, "Thank you, and forgive us," She glared at Sesshomaru, "We should have knocked first. We'll be outside waiting." This time she managed dragged Sesshomaru away, though he and Inumaru were locked in a staring contest of sorts. Before the exited the house a pair of dog ears appeared on Inumaru's head and he mouthed _she digs ears _making Sesshomaru bristle and Okana sigh as she wrestled the Inu out the door.

"Stop it already you fool!" Okana slapped Sesshomaru over the head earning a glare and growl from the Inu, but it was no match for her motherly glare, which made Inu feel like a puppy under her withering glare. "Now that I got your attention, let's review what we saw, ok?"

"Fine," Sesshomaru growled, "Kagome wants to mate with a mate that looks to be a mixture of me and my younger brother Inuyasha."

"That's good news for us; it means she finds you attractive, she must not know who loves more so she fused the two of you into one; very cleaver really." Okana mused ignoring Sesshomaru's pointed glare.

Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance, "Explain again why I can't just tell her she's dead or dying in this case and pull her back?"

This time Okana sighed, "Listen remember that time is irrelevant here? We don't know how long Kagome's been living in this reality of hers, for us it's only been a few minutes, but to her she's been living here her whole life, to her this is reality. Like I told you earlier if we make her upset she could kick us out and you die! We have to get her to get her to acknowledge her feelings for you, so that she willingly leaves."

"How do we do that?"

"Oh no lover boy, you are the one who has to do this. I hope your wooing skills match that ego of yours." The door to the house opened revealing Kagome in her red and white miko robes. "Listen I'll take care of Inumaru, you just focus on Kagome." Sesshomaru nods.

Kagome approaches them smiling nervously still feeling very embarrassed about earlier "Hi sorry for the wait. Let us go to the shrine." She led the two to the small shrine, picking up a bucket of water and basket miscellaneous things.

The three stood in front of the shrine Okana and Sesshomaru standing at the base of the small stairs well Kagome ascended to the top. "Now what is that you wish for?" Kagome asked going into priestess mode.

The Kitsune cracked a smile as a clever idea formed in her trickster mind. "I wish for my son, Sesshomaru, here to find a wonderful woman to be his wife." She said smiling as she felt the Inu's burning gaze turn on her; she ignored it keeping her attention on Kagome. "I would also like ask for luck, and I wouldn't mind some grandchildren too." Okana said winking at Kagome, the shrine maiden blushed as she 'observed' Sesshomaru in greater detail. He certainly looked a lot like her Inumaru.

"Oh… ok," Kagome said fighting down her blush. "What is it that you wish for Sesshomaru?"

"I wish for success in my mission." He answered.

Kagome nodded, "Very well let us begin." Kagome rang the bell tossing some water from the bucket into the well, she then picked some flowers from the basket and crumbled them in her hands and spun on her heel releasing the sakura petals in every direction as she began to chant and dance in prayer.

Well Kagome's eyes were closed Okana produced some foxfire and quickly set to work. The rule was that an outsider couldn't alter another personals heaven, but having spent several hundred years in the heavenly realm her powers of illusion have increased to the point where she could alter another's reality ever so slightly as long as the change wasn't big.

Kagome finished her dance ending with a clap and tossing some flowers into the well. "It is done ma'am, have a good evening."

"Thank you very much Miko-sama, are you sure you don't want to go out with my Sesshomaru, he is a very good man." Okana said.

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry but I already have someone as you know, but please before you go have some tea with me and Inumaru."

"That is very kind of you, we will join you." The fox had the barest twitch a smile as Kagome led them back to the house.

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"You will soon see, it was difficult, but I managed to conjure up something that would help you." Sesshomaru eyed the fox curiously as they entered the house, where a very familiar sight was taking place, once again two people were on the couch in an intimate make out session. Only instead of Kagome it was Kikyo, who was being fondled by Inumaru. Needless to say things got scary.

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, "KIKYO, YOU SLUT!" Thunder rumbled outside and lightning struck the ground lighting some trees on fire, but that was nothing compared to what happened next. "SIT BOY!" A simple rosary appeared around Inumaru's neck dropping him head-first onto Kikyo's breasts, which enraged Kagome even further.

"SIT, SITSITSITISTISITSITSITSITISITSSIITSITISSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!" The amount force was enough to send both Kikyo and Inumaru along with the coach past the floor boards and ten feet into the earth!

Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well… I feel better." She said turning to the two shell shocked youkai, neither one had seen this side of Kagome; it was kind of scary and arousing depending who you ask. "You know what I think I'll take you up on that offer for a date. Give me a few minutes to get ready and we'll go." Kagome said just little bit too cheerfully, Okana and Sesshomaru just simply nodded as the shrine maiden skipped up the stairs.

"Well it's all up to you now Sesshomaru, good luck," Okana padded the Inu and the back changing his kimono into a more modern set of clothes, a pair of jean, a white T shirt and a leatherjacket. Earlier she had read Kagome's mind to find out the things she need to get her to go with Sesshomaru. One was Kagome's intolerance to that Kikyo woman stealing her lovers and the other was wondering how sexy Sesshomaru would look in the clothes she made for the Inu.

A hour pasted and Sesshomaru was getting impatient he tried multiple times to go upstairs and get Kagome, but Okana stopped him saying it was a natural thing he would have to get used to.

Finally Kagome emerged looking more beautiful then she'd ever had before. She wore a tight black shirt and red skirt that reached above her knees with a little make up and red lipstick to top it all off.

"Sorry for the wait. Ready to go?" She asked wrapping her arm around Sesshomaru, who simply nodded while leading the way.

"They make such a cute couple." Okana sighed wishing she could have been there to see her son and Aisha hook up in person. She watched the event unfold from above; it was one of the most amusing things she saw from her cloud. As much as she would love to stay here and reminisce there was work to be done. "First things first burying you two," She told Kikyo and Inumaru as she materialized a shovel and began to fill the hole they were in.

-break

Sesshomaru and Kagome descended down the long flight of stone stairs leading down from the shrine in silence. The Inu wasn't quite sure what to do on a 'date' he assumed it was the same as courting for mating. The first step was to get food to prove he was a good provider.

"So do you where to you want to eat?" Kagome asked when they got to street level. A mixture of food scents assaulted Sesshomaru's nose, roasted meat, fried foods, and sugary sweets.

"I hand thought go hunting for some rabbit or boar for a meal." He replied earning a giggle from Kagome.

"I'm sorry for laughing. I forgot youkai eat differently from humans. Come on let's go get a burger and catch show, it'll be fun!" Kagome exclaimed pulling Sesshomaru to a small food stand that smelt of cooked fatty meat, it was called Niko's Hamburgers.

They entered the stand sitting on the stools, a man in a white hat and apron with Niko written on it, stood across the counter. Niko was a withered tanned old man with a wide smile.

"Ah Kagome, so good to see you again; how goes everything at the shrine? Gotta say those charms you gave me have really helped out." Niko shouted happily. "Now what can I get for you and your boyfriend?"

Blushing Kagome ordered two burgers with everything and a fried onion with ranch. The cook quickly went to work on the order, flames shooting up as the fat dripped of the burger. In a matter of minutes the food was done and handed across the counter.

"Here you are enjoy!" Niko beamed.

"I know you youkai like your meat raw, but just try it." Kagome encouraged taking a bit of her burger. She normally didn't eat this kind of stuff, but it was just so good! She more than made up for it by exercising and eating healthier foods the rest of the time.

Sesshomaru looked at the burger with a raised brow before just deciding to dig in. The first bite was whirl wind of flavors, it was fatty, spicy, juicy all at the same time and his sensitive dog tongue heightened the flavor. Dare he say the food was perhaps better then raw meat, if only slightly. Next he tried the fried onion dripping it into the ranch sauce that too was very delicious, salty and crunchy.

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they ate. No words could describe the feeling between the two, there was no need for words, and it was just that simple. Making the bond that binds them slightly stronger because of it.

Kagome burped. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed, while Sesshomaru chuckled suddenly burping too because of the soda he drank. He frowned irritated by the undignified conduct, but it got Kagome laughing, so he settled his frown into a bemused smile as he watched her, discovering that he really liked her laugh.

When her laughing died down Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru. "What to go see a show?"

"A show?" Sesshomaru was slightly confused by the term, he remembered kagome saying something about catching a show earlier, but really didn't have any idea what she was talking about. Perhaps it was a play? "A show…. as in Kabuki?"

Kagome giggled. "Something like that, Come on!" She grabbed the Inu by the hand, throwing some bills on the counter for the meal, dragging Sesshomaru to the nearest theater; boy was he in for a surprise.

-break

Ryoko lay on the ground panting harshly as stream rose from her furred form. She'd been running for hours and the exhaustion has caught up with her. She rolled on to her back sighing in relief as the ice beneath her cooled her back. Blue wolves or rather ice wolves were not built to run long distances, like she had just done. Even if the air was cool it was still much too warm for her to be running in anything other than below freezing.

"Hah, hah, hah, Mu can you tell if that bitch is still on our tail?" Ryoko asked panting.

Mu sat in a meditative position, letting his senses became one with the world, expanding his sight and hearing beyond even a demon's. "I am unable to sense her nearby. We are safe for now. That being said we can't hide forever, tell me what exactly are we running towards?"

Ryoko sighed, "Remember that night I went to bathe?" Mu nodded. "Well I sent a message to the Southern and Northern lords to send us some help. That stone acts as a two way tracking beckon. My hope was to meet up with the two Daiyoukai that are heading towards us, but it appears they are still crossing the sea and we are very far inland, it could take days for them to reach us."

"So what are we going to do keep running?"

"I don't know, ok! The only way I see us winning without the Daiyoukai's help is if Dove transforms, but that… that would be bad. Not just for Dove, but for us too." Ryoko said softly glancing towards her sleeping mate.

"Why's that?" Mu asked curiously.

The ice wolf pawed the ground nervously. "Dove's true form is not ally friendly weather your demon or human, both of us would be reduced to ash, if we got too close."

"That is why you will leave me and run," Dove said rising from his sleep.

"But you can't…"

"I'll be alright. Now take Mu and go meet up with the Daiyoukai. I can sense them near the coast, if I haven't finished of that woman by then come back and check on me, it shouldn't be too hard to find me." He grinned scratching Ryoko behind the ear. "Just so you know I knew along you called for help."

"Dove I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It alright Ryoko I understand; now it's time for you two to go." Dove grabbed Mu and hoisted the monk onto Ryoko's back. He gave his mate one more smile before she took off. In moments they were out of sight leaving him alone. "Kami's speed my love, I'll be sure to come back to you." He promised as the first rays of a new day shined over the horizon.

"Ah just what I need." Dove raised his hand towards the sun and took a deep breath as the light entered his body.

-break

Seressa walked the forest hot on the trail of her prey. Like always she was taking her time, wondering what to when she finally caught them and put them into submission. What would be like to freeze someone? Having just been frozen herself she could safety say she could get some enjoyment, by adding freezing to her torture list. She was getting chills just thinking about the possibilities.

"Now I just have to learn some ice spells. You wouldn't happen to know any Anima dear?" The familiar remained silent pointing one of her many arms north. "I see so there that way. Thank you dear."

She continued to walk coming into the clearing were her prey had settled, there was some ice on ground strangely, and instead of three there was only one. Her real target Dove and he was looking creepy happy.

"Happy to see me," Seressa inquired taking in Dove's… healthy appearance, despite the damage he's taken earlier.

"Yes, I suppose I am happy, happy to see your corpse on the ground you wretched witch."

Seressa blushed, "Such a charmer, you must be a real lady killer with lines like that."

"That's how I got my mate," Dove replied smugly. The two shared a laugh in the morning sun, their chuckles subsided and all hell broke loose!

Anima materialized behind Seressa her hulking yet feminine form looming over Seressa like a guardian angel with blue skin and four arms. Across the field Dove was bathed in white flames his body taking a lupus shape as he crouched down on all fours. Flame like fur covered his body dancing and flickering like real flames. He growled low as the trees around him burst into flames from the intense heat. Anima placed her arm in front of her mother shielding Seressa from the heat. The battle was on and unlike last time, there was no holding back.

Dove howled unleashing a scorching blast of flames and wind that burned Anima's arm making the familiar rear back! He rushed forward dodging lightning blasts form Seressa effortlessly. Ducking under Anima's lower left arm Dove leapt into the air jaws wide to rip out the witch's throat; however Anima's rib cage popped out of her body encircling Seressa in a protective cocoon.

Seressa breathed out a sigh of relief when the flames died down, but when a paw punched through the bone structure and stabbed her in the heart, she for the first time felt fear as she looked into a Dove's steely blue eyes.

"Your dead bitch, now burn in hell! _**HALLOWING!" **_Up above a large circle tore open the sky a pillar of white flame came crashing down like divine judgment incinerating everything in a 50 mile radius!

Dove coughed as he felt his strength leave him. He remained standing thankfully but he was drained of nearly all of his yoki. He was lucky. That much was needed to be said. He never really understood was it was, but some days he could use his full power with little to no side effects. Today just happen to be one of those days.

"Damn I over did it." He said solemnly. "I think I'll take a nap." Dove fell to the ground ash flying up into the air and settling back down around him.

-break

_Hours later_

Ryoko riding a top a gaint red fire bird looked down fearfully at the devastation of Dove's attack. She knew he had used the hallowing, how could she not? There was no possible way to miss the gaint flaming beam of death, even if one was hundreds of miles away.

Riding with her was Mu, she had told the monk he was free to leave, but he told her he didn't abandon his friends. She smiled at the remark and gladly let him stay. Beside him clad in long dark blue robes was Riri from the north. Her face and body hidden were by her cloths, revealing only a few strands of blue hair and curving shape of her body was the only thing that gave away her gender. She was rather… quiet.

"There he is!" The third and final companion shouted, which was the bird they were flying on, his name was Ace. "I'm gonna circle around hold on!" He shouted slowly descending to

As soon as they were low enough Ryoko jumped from Ace's back and rushed to Dove's side, checking his vitals. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding when she found Dove's breath. Course she had to mentally berate herself for being stupid enough to think he was dead. After all if he had been, she'd be dead too because of their mating bond; speaking of their bond.

"I'll get you back up and running love, just wait a moment." Ryoko said placing her hands on Dove's chest. Her hands faintly glowed with yoki and flowed into Dove's body. Instantly the white wolf looked better.

Dove stirred looking out at the world with blurry eyes. He smirked as he looked into his mate's eyes. "I guess I won." He chuckled softly, earning a few pain filled coughs for his efforts. Ryoko just sighed and placed his head on her lap and began combing her hand through his hair.

She leaned down and kissed him when they broke apart she smiled and said, "Yes, yes you did."

-break

The sun was settling over the ocean, creating a vibrant scene of dazzling colors. Kagome stared at the sight, Sesshomaru by her side. They had spent the entire day together, seeing the movie wolf children, one of her favorites, later they walked through a grove of sakura trees, where they met Sango and her husband Miroku with their three children. They had stopped and chatted with the married couple and played kamadi in a clearing. Afterwards they walked along the beach, Kagome collecting shells that caught her fancy.

For Sesshomaru the "date" as Kagome called it was annoying, yet amusing, and strangely enlightening all at the same time. He was given the chance to see Kagome's dreams and hopes without any restraint. He saw her wish for a world for humans and youkai to coexist together in harmony. A strange dream, perhaps an impossible one in his option, but after what he saw today, he could agree it was a dream, no, a goal worth having. However it would never come true if she remained here.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said softly catching the girl's attention. She turned away from the ocean view their eyes meeting. Gently Sesshomaru placed his hand on Kagome's cheek, their faces moving closer. In the corner of his eye Sesshomaru saw Okana, who had been following the two and dropping hints for Sesshomaru, was holding a sign that read "_just kiss her already you fool! And remember be sincere!" _

Distracted by the fox's inference Sesshomaru didn't notice his and Kagome's lips meet till he felt the soft warmth of her skin against his own. A shock traveled down his spine, he moved his arms around her smaller frame pulling her closer, the wind blew kicking up their long hair and mixing black and silver strands together. It was in this moment that the fragile bond between them strengthened.

They broke the kiss both gasping for air. Kagome touched her lips looking up at him confused as she took in her surroundings.

"Sesshomaru… where are we? Ugh my head hurts!" She complained her head feeling like she was hit with a slug hammer!

From the side Okana called out, "Sesshomaru do it now!"

Her voice knocked the Inu out of his stir. He placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders making the girl look back at him. "Kagome come with me!" He exclaimed with passion and just a little bit of desperation as the thought of losing her forever suddenly plagued his thoughts.

"What… what do you mean?" Kagome stuttered surprised and confused by Sesshomaru's actions. She couldn't remember everything, but she knew Sesshomaru was never… emotional.

"Come with me Kagome. Come stand beside me and stay beside me forever!"

Kagome backed away concerned for the Inu's mental health. "Do you realize what you're saying? Do you have a fever or something?"

Biting back a growl Sesshomaru gingerly moved closer, "I'm saying these things, because I… I…"

"You what?"

Sesshomaru's mouth opened and closed without uttering any words. He felt his blood run cold. His body frozen in place as he came to the terrifying conclusion that he couldn't say the words he needed to say.

Above them the clouds began to darken and the sea began to whirl violently as the rain fell.

Okana shifted nervously, knowing what was happening. Kagome was beginning to remember, which was good and bad, but at this moment it was very bad. Sometimes when someone remembers when they died the shock is too much and they erase their own memoires till they can cope with their death. However if that happens Kagome will unknowingly chose to stay dead, which would kill Sesshomaru, and Kami knows where he'd end up.

Back with Sesshomaru the Inu was fighting against his feelings for Kagome and his youkai pride. This could be blamed on his teacher, who told him a male doesn't express himself to a woman; rather he tells her he will be his. However Sesshomaru knew that logic would fail, just like it did at the mating ceremony, sure he'd change his perspective a little during their traveling together, but straight out emitting his feelings went against not just his teachings, but his very nature.

Sesshomaru was on the brink when familiar and annoying voice called out to him, the voice of his annoying half-brother Inuyasha _"Just tell her! Don't make the same mistake I did!" _

Schooling his features Sesshomaru's face once again became the cold expressionless mask it was known for. Calm and clear he said, "I say these things because I love you, Kagome Higurashi, and I would ask you to be my mate."

"You must be joking!" Kagome exclaimed wincing as more memories came back.

"I Sesshomaru do not joke. You know this." Sesshomaru extended his hand forward. "I will ask again, will you come with me?"

Kagome looked at the out stretched hand, then to Sesshomaru's serious face. Memories or not she knew he was serious and she found comforted in that. With a small smile she laid her hand over his.

"Yes, yes I will go with you."

The results were instantaneous. The world around them shattered like a glass mirror and the two felt themselves falling into a dark void.

-break

Kagome and Sesshomaru lay unmoving on the ground but alive as the desert sun began to peak over the horizon. The shifting of sand was heard and a tanned face with green hair appeared above them.

"Are you two alright?" Lilith asked kneeling down next to the two, her brow scrunched up as she took notice of the lack of injuries on the two.

Looking at another they grinned and said, "Just peachy."

Lilith looked between the two curious, feeling like something more was going on, but let it go. "Whatever I'm gonna move you to the where the others are. You appear to be fine physically, but you look rather exhausted, so I'll carry you so rest up!"

The sand around them began to rise and take shape in the form of a lion sphinx that wrapped its sandy wings around the two to keep them secure during the trip. As the sphinx moved both Kagome and Sesshomaru began to drift into sleep, tired from their endeavors, but before the world of sleep took her Kagome reached out her hand towards Sesshomaru's, she felt his hand entangle with hers and drifted off to sleep smiling.

**Author's note**

**Well that it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. How'd you all like the lime/lemon with Kagome and Inumaru? I thought I'd give it a try and see how people react. **

**I would like to take a moment to explain Dove's power and condition since this was his first real fight. Dove basically has the demon equivalent to cancer; he has good days and bad days that effect his overall health and fighting abilities. His powers are also linked to the sun much like Ammy's are, overall he is overpowered, like Hiko from Kenshin, and the like, but he's not invincible. **


	48. Chapter 48

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 48: Changing loyalties

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (owner SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-break

**Important notice! Chapter 47 has been edited! All you need to know is the scene with Amaturasu has been removed, it no longer part of the story. Why? Well I realized at work how bad of an idea that was and it went against my original outline, so yeah. Also I will not be writing anymore lemon/limes for this story. Last chapter I was just testing the waters, and came to the realization that this story really doesn't need lemons. Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter! And review 100 gets a cookie!**

-break

In Hans's study; Kala loomed over the scrambled mess that was Hans's desk as she tried to sort out the disaster that lay across the smooth wood, so far it wasn't going to well, and she even had Tofi helping her.

The lioness groaned laying her head on the desk, "Ugh! Why is this place such a mess? I though Hans was a neat freak."

Tofi appeared taking several documents, quickly sorting them into the correct slot on to the shelf. "Hans is very organized. I assume since he left all of the underlings have simply been throwing their reports on the desk, thinking someone else would file them."

"Hans has been gone for weeks! How could they not notice this?" Kala yelled pointing to the mess. Tofi shrugged.

"It doesn't matter since you now have Hans's job. Have you chosen who to send as an escort for Lady Aisha?" Tofi asked the lioness earning another groan in response.

"No, of course I haven't! I've been too busy looking through all this crap trying to find everyone's personal data." Kala said before looking to Tofi with an inspirational gleam in her eyes. "Tofi, you know all of the personal, who do you, think I should send?"

The cloned wolf looked at the lioness amused. "I suppose I could, but it seems highly unprofessional that the seventh member of Shihime's death guard needs the advice of a child such as me." Tofi teased the lioness, who turned away frowning, not just because of the jib towards her, but the conflicted loyalties she felt between Shihime and Shilo.

"Just pick someone!" Kala ordered frustrated. Tofi bowed and left the lioness alone in the study.

Grumbling under her breath Kala removed the upper part of her kimono to revealing a black 7 tattooed on her shoulder, it looked normal enough, but it was actually a seal that allowed her and Shihime to communicate.

The tattoo started to itch and burn, indicating that Shihime wanted to talk, Kala fared her yoki allowing Shihime into her head.

"_Enjoying your time at home my little kitty_?" Shihime said.

Kala ignored her teasing wanting her mistress to relay her orders quickly; Shihime was not someone you want in your head, she tends to give you nightmares.

"What is it that you require mistress?" Kala asked wondering what task she would be forced, yet happily, do in the name of her mistress. Deep down she hoped she wouldn't have to kill anyone that she knew.

"_No, no nothing of that nature."_ Shihime said nonchalantly brushing away the lioness's fears. Reading someone's minds was so amusing. "_I have something else in mind."_

Kala remained in passive as her ordered were relayed to her; however a faint blush appeared on her face.

"Um ah… as you command, mistress."

Shihime chuckled, "_Don't be so tense my kitty, relax and have a little fun. Here's some news that will cheer you up. I've found a way to fix your friend Yura, once I'm done, I'll send her to you. Won't that be nice?" _

Kala nodded eagerly, "Yes, very much, thank you mistress!"

"_Hahaha, you adorable." _ Shihime said laughing at the lioness antics.

The connection ends leaving Kala alone once again, filled with excitement and unbound amounts of energy at the prospect of seeing Yura once again. She faintly wondered what had become of Genki and Kenshin, but those thoughts were quickly brushed aside as she started vigorously cleaning Hans's study or rather her study. She had a job to do, two jobs in fact, and she would perform both of them to the highest degree. First she had to get this place clean.

-break

The next morning a large group gathered outside to say farewell to Aisha, Aishoko, jade and Sheila as they took off for the east. In the group was Shilo of course, who was trying, but failing looking ok letting his mate and daughter leave his protection. Next to him were Saito and the members of the Tquip clan.

Aisha smiled and waved at the group, she waved her daughter's hand, earning a few chuckles. "Say bye to daddy, Sheila." She cooed.

"By' by' daddy!" Sheila squealed cutely, earning a few awes from the gathered youkai. In a few years the little hybrid would have them all completely wrapped around her finger.

Shilo smiled and waved, putting on a bright smile. "Bye pup, be good for your mother and aunt, and kick your granddaddy in the shin for me."

"Ok daddy!"

"Shilo!" Aisha growled. "Sheila don't listen to you daddy, you will not! Kick you grandfather in the shin!"

"Yeah kick him in the groin!" Aishoko shouted pumping her fist into the air.

"What's a groin?" Sheila asked looking curiously at her aunt, who was about to explain, before Aisha's fist made contact with her face!

"I think were done here." Aisha sighed. She hoped her daughter wouldn't follow through with her father's request. Somehow she doubted that would happen, since Sheila seemed to pick up Shilo's mischievous nature, if the reported pranks on the castle staff were anything to go by.

Sharing one last hug and kiss with her mate, Aisha bid farewell leading her group east, in the shadow of the trees she sensed their body guard, a young female fox youkai, named Tsubaki, dressed in the standard western army uniform, except colored a deeper shade of red for better sheath. The assassin met her graze and nodded before disappearing under an illusion.

"Excited to go home, Aisha?" Aishoko asked her sister.

Aisha smiled, "A little, but my home with my mate, but it will be nice be together with mother and father, and Ray once again. I just wish dad and Shilo would get along, so we could all be together."

"Well they agreed to stop being angry at each other, so it's a start, give it a few hundred years and we can all sit down and celebrate Setsubun (beginning of spring) together, who knows by then little Sheila might have a cute little sibling." Aishoko said teasingly.

Aisha snorted, "Yeah who knows you might even be a grandmother, by that time."

"You did not just call me old did you?" Aishoko said twitching in annoyance.

"Me, oh no, you look very good for you age, _ELDER _sister."

"Tch cheeky brat at least I'm still taller!"

Her little sister's response to the jibe was to stick her tongue out, an action copied by her daughter, beginning a playful mother-daughter battle of childish insults.

-break

Back with Shilo and the rest the wolf lord remained still has he watched his mate and pup leave, when they were out of range of his senses his hand twitched ever so slightly, and immediately he was tackled by several of the Tquip clan!

"Hold him down!" Zolo barked as he and his kin dog piled on top of the wolf lord. Amazingly Shilo began to slowly drag them as he tried to crawl after his mate and pup.

"If you know what's good for you let me go!"

"Not a chance pup! You have to stay here!" Zolo argued grabbing Shilo into a sleeper hold. Shilo struggled for minutes to the point that his vision went black and slobber dripped from his mouth till finally he passed out. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, glad that they had finally subdued the wolf lord.

-break

Hours later Shilo awoke on the floor of his study, Zolo and Saito sat in the corner sipping sake and playing cards. Vaguely Shilo noticed the gray haze of smoke that lingered in the air, making him wonder just how long he'd been out and how much tobacco the two wolves had smoked since then. Seriously they couldn't open a window?

"Ugh, how long was I out?" He asked rising up off the floor.

With looking at him Zolo answered, "Two, three hours tops. Ah ha, two pair, I win!" He exclaimed laying down his cards. Saito grumbled throwing down his losing hand.

"Tsk, cheating basterd."

"No cheating just good luck runs in the family." Zolo grinned.

The blue wolf raised a brow at the green wolf's calm, "You lost an eye, got disemboweled, and what was it… oh yeah eaten by an elephant youkai. Explain to me how you're lucky?"

"Still alive aren't I?"

"That is true."

"You two done?" Shilo asked. The two elder wolves turned and raised brow as if asking 'are you', which made the red wolf sigh and nod. "Yeah I'm done, I won't be chasing after Aisha and Sheila. I trust Xia."

Saito looked at him curiously, "What about Ray and Roland?"

"What about them?" Shilo replied.

Zolo clapped his hands getting the two's attention. "Alright now that all the drama is done, let's move on to business. Well you were out, Saito and I here set up the matches for all the Daiyoukai, there will be four one on one battles, followed by a five on one battle with you verses all the winners, since you have to prove your strength to the winners and assert you dominance as alpha. Here are the matches."

Leo vs Yusuke

Kurama vs Rena

Kiri vs Kanaan

Edi vs Zolo

"What happened to Baiken?" Shilo asked noticing her name was missing from the list.

"Baiken has decided to withdraw, after being defeated by Edi the other day she said she wasn't strong enough for the position. She has chosen to become a Karo (1) to work under Kala." Zolo answered. "Also Zero has accepted the position of Bugyo (2). Other than that there's nothing to be done except start the fighting."

"I see… I think I'm going to take a nap. We'll fight tomorrow." Shilo said lying back down.

"You just woke up!" Saito protested, but the wolf lord was already asleep. He was going to shake him awake, but Zolo stopped him.

"He's the lord of the castle; if he wasn't to do the fights tomorrow, then we do the fights tomorrow, besides another day isn't going to hurt anyone." Zolo told the younger wolf. Stiffly Saito nodded in agreement and they resumed their card game.

-break

Meanwhile in the bowels of Shihime's castle, Battosai Kenshin, Daiyoukai and retainer to the Kane clan, awakened to find himself in a dark damp dungeon. Not much of an improvement from his last place of rest.

"What happened? Genki? Yura? Are you here?" He called out, his voice echoing between the stone walls.

"I wouldn't expect to see your friends anytime soon boy." A gruff voice replied. Kenshin turned towards the source, which was the cell across from him. Inside was a wizened youkai in a tattered green stripped kimono, his face hidden in the shadows. "In fact I know you won't be seeing one of them ever again. I assume Genki is a bull youkai correct?"

"Yes… but how do you know that?"

The old youkai sighed, "Medusa was throwing a fit, screaming at Jäger for killing her experiment. Also Genki didn't sound like a woman's name, too rough for that cute little cat that was dragged away this morning."

"Yura! What did they do with Yura?" Kenshin demanded pressing against the bars of his cell. He tried to bend them, but his strength was being sealed somehow.

"She was taken to Shihime for experimentation. I doubt you'll see her again, and even if you do she won't be the same person you've know." The old youkai said sadly. "The same happened to my companion Kaijinbō. He was never the same after Shihime was done with him."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Kaijimbo, you mean one of the legendary dragon blade forger's?" The old youkai nodded. "Wait if you know Kaijimbo… you wouldn't happen to be…"

"Yes, I am Totosai." The old youkai replied revealing his weathered face.

"You made my sword!"

Totosai nodded, "Yes and many others, though my works hardy compare to the weapons my master Ro forged. The three of us together could make swords like you couldn't believe. Is Kurojigoku still chained behind the castle?"

"Last I've seen yes." Kenshin answered. "But what are you doing here, what happened?"

Sighing Totosai got a far off look in his eyes. "It happened about a century or two ago. After hearing Shilo speak of the world's sword smiths Kaijimbo and I decided to go study foreign sword smithing, we also hoped to cross paths with our old master. Anyways after about a hundred years of studying with smiths of the west, we decided to return home. However on the way we were captured by Shihime and she forced us to craft her weapons. We tried to resist, but then Shihime did something to Kaijimbo, it made him insane, greedy and lusting to make the perfect weapon, even at the cost of innocent live. We had taken an oath after the forging of Kurojigoku and Shirojigoku that we would never use humans to make a weapon again. Kaijimbo has broken that oath, and I… I did the best I could. Shihime threaten to do to me, what she had done to my friend. I didn't want that, so I forge weapon after weapon till my hands could no longer bare the strain of the work. However I am proud to say I didn't break my oath and I made some of the strongest weapons of my career. However when I became useless as a smith, Shihime placed me here, so couldn't pass on my secrets."

"So it's impossible to escape?" Kenshin asked.

"No, I could melt these bars anytime with my fire-breath." Totosai boasted.

"Then why haven't you! Melt these bars and we can get out of here!"

"Fool!" Totosai rebuked, "What good would that do us? Do you even comprehend how powerful Shihime and her death guard are? Jäger the one that brought you here and killed your friend is only the sixth strongest of ten! Shihime is even stronger then all of them. She could kill you by just twitching her shoulder! So just sit there and be quiet and wait for the right moment like I have been."

"And would the right moment be?" Kenshin asked skeptically. He usually wasn't so wound up, but after all everything that's happened, plus his fear of never seeing his mate Kaoru again, he was pretty high strung.

"The moment will come and soon. Earlier I sensed a massive amount of yoki being unleashed and I know of only one with that much power and that would be none other than Dove-sama. There are also several others Daiyoukai class demons with him and one here in the castle that is also familiar to me. Given who Dove-sama was fighting he will find his way here sooner or later, so we will wait till then to make our move."

With nothing further to say the two settled into their cells, waiting for the moment that would give them their freedom.

-break

Medusa awoke to the glaring sun shining through the window, her vision blurred as she removed herself from the embrace of her three… bunk mates.

"Did you have fun?" A sly voice asked from the doorway. Medusa made a soft eep sound as she pulled the bed sheets over her exposed chest.

"Shihime-sama, what are you doing here? Forgive me I am not properly dressed!" Shihime smirked making Medusa squirm beneath her amused gaze.

"Don't be so uptight my dear, it's alright, get dressed and come down for breakfast. I have something important that I want to show you." Shihime said before shutting the door and leaving.

Sighing deeply Medusa exited the bed, and entered the connecting hot spring to clean and bath. In ten minutes she successfully removed the smell of sex and sweat from her body and dressed in a clean pair of pants and a hoodie with kimono like sleeves and quickly made her way to the dining hall, where she met Shihime.

After a light breakfast (for demons) of boar, eggs, and milk, Medusa found herself being lead to Shihime's private quarters. Not to be confused with her sleeping quarters. The private quarter or Shihime's Den as the servants call it, was the level of the castle that Shihime sectioned off for herself. In this area lied Shihime's bedroom, private baths, training room, library and study and finally her lab. Anyone found in this part of the castle without permission was killed on the spot.

Medusa was both nervous and excited. Excited because she had never been allowed beyond the doorway to the bedroom and she had often wondered what mysteries were contained inside Shihime's private study. She was nervous however for her mistress's intentions. Medusa hoped this special privilege was to see inside Shihime's lab, and not a session in the bedchamber. Shihime in heat was not fun or safe for her partner and worse no one could smell when she was in heat.

"Don't be so nervous Medusa." Shihime purred as if reading her mind. "This not an invitation for a roll in the sheets, however if you still feel the urge, we could take some time later to do that if you are unsatisfied after your last go around."

Blushing like mad Medusa shook her head vigorously "No, no I'm fine, really. What is it you wish to show me?"

"This!" Shihime declared opening the door to her lab. Inside were a lot of equipment and sample jars, similar to Medusa's own lab. There was a slight difference. The samples were of much higher quality and rarer variety then Medusa worked with. In the back of the lab there was line of large flasks, big enough to fit an adult human. The majority of these flasks were covered with dust making it impossible to see inside, but there was one that looked freshly cleaned and inside it was Tao Yura.

Since being bitten by Kala Yura has regressed into a near mindless creature, her eyes were dull and grossed over like death, yet she still breathed. The black infection had consumed most of her body turning her tan skin pale, with black scale like skin covered the majority of her left shoulder and arm, down to her stomach.

"Adorable isn't she Medusa? Kala's venom has changed her body much like the gems do. Though the formula is incomplete I have found the solution." Shihime produced a gem from her robes, only this one was different, instead of black, it was gold. "I can't tell you how much time went into making this. The amount of blood spilt and sacrifices just to produce this little thing. Still it was worth it."

"What is that?" Medusa asked fascinated by the gold gem.

Shihime smirked as she dropped gem into the flask, "The next stage to achieving my goals."

Medusa watched in awe as the gem infused with Yura's body. Instead of the screams of pain and agony that transpired when a black gem was used. An almost soothing sound emerged from the cheetah's lips as the light spread through her body.

Two streaks of gold appeared in Yura's hair, the black infection of harden skin thinned and changed covering Yura's body like armor, gold markings appeared on her skin, which also returned to its healthier tone. The most drastic change however was the appearance of wings made of golden light that appeared on her back before changing into an elaborate tribal tattoo on her back.

Draining the liquid from the flask Shihime slung Yura over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked out of the room, gesturing for Medusa to follow.

Retracing their steps the three wound up in Shihime's bedroom, where Shihime deposited Yura and laid the blankets over the newly transformed Youkai, before continuing down to the main level of the castle.

"Where are we going, milady?" Medusa asked as she struggle to match Shihime's longer strides.

"We are going to welcome home, Seressa's replacement." Shihime said smiling.

"Seressa's replacement? You mean she's dead?" Medusa asked trying to sound concerned or saddened, but really she was happy the bitch was dead!

Shihime nodded as they entered the throne room. "Yes, she was sadly cut down by Dove. Such a shame she was so good at finding the rarest ingredients. Oh well I'm sure her replacement knows the locations."

"Um, just who is Seressa's replacement?" Medusa asked finally settling down enough to think. Who could possibly replace Seressa? She hoped whoever it was they were nicer then the butterfly witch.

"You can meet her now." Shihime said as the large double doors swung open, revealing a young girl looking no older than ten standing in the door way. She had short black hair and deep purple eyes; her skin was a strange bluish color. She dressed in tattered black robes and carried an equally tattered doll of a woman with butterfly wings.

"Medusa meet my newest death guard, Anima Roseblade, Seressa's daughter."

Medusa stiffened as the young girls cold purple eyes looked up at her. Anima raised her doll to her ear and nodded her head as if the doll spoke to her.

"Mommy says you're a lot of fun. Do you want to play with me?" Anima asked innocently.

"Mommy…" Medusa stuttered staring at the doll, which looked really familiar now that she had a better look at.

"Yes, mommy, my dolly," Anima said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "She says you and her are good friends. I saw you too play games together, but they didn't look very fun."

"Yes, Seressa and I were comrades." The term friend was not what she'd used to describe the relationship between her and Seressa, but there was no way in hell Medusa was going to get on Anima's bad side. "I would love to play with you, but I'm terribly busy right now, but if you go upstairs there are two girls your age that you could play with."

Anima stared at the snake and then shrugged, "Ok, bye Auntie Snaky." The little girl waved and skipped down the hall way humming an eerily tone that ran shivers down Medusa's spine.

"You're so mean, turning that girl away; she just wants to be your friend." Shihime teased, "And to sick her on poor Rin and Jade too, your cruelty know no bounds."

Medusa gave an 'are you serious' look at the death princess, before sighing knowing her mistress's twisted humor. "Yeah, well better them then me."

-break

Baiken walked down dark corridor to Kala's office. She was dressed in the western land's uniform, black pants, black shirt, red sash, and red and black over coat. Her right sleeve blowing empty as she quickly made her way down the twisting hallways that made up the Kane castle.

Looking up she smirked as she remembered the assassins' highway located in the ceiling of the castle. Quickly entering one of the many secret doors Baiken took out the map given to her and after a few turns she dropped down into a Kala's office.

"Hey, Kala are you in here? What'd you want to talk to me about?" She called out lazily looking around the office, which was nearly spotless.

After a minute with no response Baiken concluded that Kala must have turned into for the night and was about to leave, when something grabbed her from behind!

"Get of me!" Baiken screamed trying to shake her attacker; her single arm was pinned by the attacker's arms which were wrapped around her waist. She tried to summon her weapon arm, but couldn't focus enough to do so. Throwing her head back Baiken grinned in satisfaction, when a crunch was heard, signaling she had broken her attacker's nose.

Thanks to that the attacker's hold on her loosened and she managed to break free and turn so they were face to face. To her surprise it was Kala and she was looking very feral.

"Kala if this is some type of test I think we can call it good." Baiken said relaxing her guard. That proved to be her undoing as Kala closed the distance between them and bite her square on the shoulder just as she had with Yura.

When she was done Kala removed her fangs from Baiken's neck, and watched as the transformation took place. Black and gold markings appeared over the hybrids skin, before disappearing hidden beneath a powerful spell.

Kala brushed the side of Baiken's face feeling guilty for what she's done, "I'm sorry my friend." Tears stung her eyes. She did has she been told. She felt proud knowing she's completed her assignment, but the guilt of betraying her friends and family was wreaking havoc on her heart. Worse of all this was only the first of many acts of betrayal she would willingly and happy commit for her mistress.

Authors note

**This chapters a little shorter then my last couple have been. I'm feeling a little burnt out from writing 5000 to 7000 word chapters all the time, so this is a nice break. Granted it's this chapter is just under 4500 words. Well that's it thanks for reading and I really like hearing from you guys so please remember to review, I take the good with the bad, just no flames or mean spirited comments, please. **

**Please note the rank definitions have been simplified. **

**Karo - work underneath the Daimyo as Military Officers.**

**Bugyo-, Bugyo are in charge of logistical functions and delegate strategic and tactical decision making. Should the Daimyo aka Shilo be indisposed, the Bugyo may take his position on the battlefield.**

**I've decided to use feudal japan military ranks to help structure the Youkai clans. The ranks are as follows.**

**Daimyo/Lord such as Shilo, Houki, Ryudai, and Roland**

**Taicho/ generals- top five Daiyoukai**

**Bugyo/ strategist- very smart people **

**Karo/ officers- Daiyoukai**

**Foot soldiers**


	49. Chapter 49

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 49: fights and clouds

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (owner SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-break

Kagome felt the wind brush her face as she and her companions flew high over the scorching desert, safe and sound a top of a yoki cloud. After a day's rest almost everyone had recovered from their wounds from their battle with Skar. Her and Sesshomaru especially, it was like they never fought, even though she could feel the ache of her wounds even after they had healed. Course that wasn't the only thing she felt.

It's hard to explain, but she could FEEL Sesshomaru almost like she were touching him directly, but she wasn't, he on the other side of the cloud. Another thing, whenever her thoughts turned to the Inu a strange heat lit in her belly and she would suddenly feel nervous and excited whenever he would turn her way.

Of course if she was being truthful with herself, she would emit she maybe, kind of, liked Sesshomaru in a very special way. She vibrantly remembered the time they spent together when… when she was dead.

The last part with them kissing made her blush tomato red. Never, ever would she have thought she and Sesshomaru would do that! She and Inuyasha barely kissed and usually it was because she nearly died, he was crazy on demon blood, or one of them was spelled.

Sighing mentally Kagome filed away her past relationships. She really didn't want to think about the mess between her and Inuyasha, especially now that he would be born or reborn depending how you look at it, any day now.

So she sat there for the better part of an hour, lazily staring at the clouds they pasted and occasionally checked on Hans and Sanko, both of who, were still in pretty bad shape, but thanks to Lilith they would be fully healed in two to three days.

At the head of the cloud sat Lilith her arms wrapped around Ishimaru as he followed her directions. In the middle of the cloud Kirara sat next to Sanko telling the slumbering hanyou some stories from their youth to pass the time. Next to the sister duo slept Hans, who had yet to awaken.

Finally of course was Sesshomaru, who remained in the same position he's been in since they've taken off. She felt a slight tug on her heart, or maybe it was her soul, urging her move closer to him. That would be the mating bond he had forced on her to save her live and she's been avoiding discussing that particular subject since she had been informed about it.

Kagome felt the tug again and growled softly, "Stop it," She demanded softly, knowing he would hear it. Immediately the feeling in her chest lessened and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. It was scary that Sesshomaru could do that. She was lucky he seems to be respecting her need for some space otherwise, she doubted if he really tried she would be able to resist the urge to go to him. That little tug made her want to go curl up on his lap like a cat.

"Ugh, why does my life have to be so complicated?" She moaned quietly, not wanting the others to hear her. That was hard considering they all have super hearing.

Keeping her face turned away from the others. Kagome continued to stare out at the wide open terrain below, wondering if all mating bonds were like this.

-break

Sesshomaru frowned as Kagome rejected his invitation. He knew the basic functions of the mating bond and could send messages or commands to his mate, whether or not she would listen or obey, were two completely different things. For now he was just sending a message for her to come and sit by him.

To say he was angry or annoyed would be wrong; he was more puzzled by Kagome's reaction to their mating. Closing his eyes Sesshomaru focused and listened in on Kagome's thoughts and feelings. He couldn't actually hear was she was thinking it would take years of trust to build the connection necessary to read each other thought.

He could however feel her emotions and right now she was confused and slightly irritated. More than likely about his last attempted to urge her closer to him. He should probably hold off on doing that till after they sit down and talk again. Preferably that talk would go better than that last one, where he told her they were now mated; the red hand print had yet to fade from his cheek.

-break

The rays of a new day shined down on his face awakening Shilo from his sleep. He grumbled rolling over on his side, but the dam light seemed to follow him! He rolled again smacking his head against his desk. Why was his desk in his bedroom he wondered, till he remembered falling asleep on the floor of his study; he didn't want to sleep alone in his bed without Aisha. Call him pathetic, but after sleeping to gather for centuries it just didn't feel right without her there.

Rising off the floor Shilo looked out the window into the courtyard, were the Daiyoukai have begun to gather. There was no choice. He had to do the fights today. On the plus side it would be nice to finally get this mess over and done with.

-break

In the courtyard Zolo gathered the Daiyoukai knowing there was no way Shilo could call off or post pone the battles if everyone was already to go, that would cause a different kind of fight. The green wolf sensed Shilo's awaking and knew he saw them; it would be only a matter of minutes now.

To be honest Zolo was perhaps a little too excited for these fights, but having his youth back, also made him… a little immature; maybe, he wasn't sure what to call it really. Perhaps he simply wanted to test the new generation of Daiyoukai. He trained most of them here, Leo, Kiri, and Kanaan, he was proud of all of them. Still he wasn't ready to let them take over just yet.

Minutes past and Shilo finally emerged from the castle.

"Are we ready to proceed?" Shilo asked the gathered Daiyoukai.

A chorus of "Hai Shilo-sama!" resounded throughout the courtyard.

"Then let us begin proceed to the arena." Shilo said and they all flew into the sky in spheres if light, quickly landing in the western Arena; much like the southern Arena where Sanko had fought to become Kagome's shadow. "We will begin the matches with Leo vs Yusuke."

Leo and Yusuke smirk at one another as they took their positions at the center, each raising their fists into their respected stances. Both were the only Daiyoukai that fought with their bare hands. Granted Leo did carry a sword, but still preferred to use his hands most of the time.

"You ready kitty-cat?" Yusuke taunted.

"Only if you're ready to get your ass handed to you… what are you again?" Leo retorted feeling rather put out he couldn't make proper insults against the unknown Daiyoukai.

Yusuke simply smirked at him, "Doesn't matter what I am! I'll still kick your ass!"

All taunted was pushed aside as the two clashed in a barrage of fists! Yusuke and his much lighter frame dances around Leo's muscled body landing hit after hit before the lion can strike back.

However Yusuke wasn't known for his grace or patience. With a fist full of Yoki the unknown youkai jumps into the air to punch Leo in the face. This proves to be a mistake as Leo grabs Yusuke by the arm and flings him into the ground!

There was sickening crack of bone and stone as a crater formed form the impact of the hit.

"**Lion's fist!" **Orange Yoki flares around Leo's fist taking the shape of a roaring lion the yoki charged fist lands a direct hit on Yusuke's exposed back creating an even deeper crater!

"HAHAHA take that runt!"

"Don't under estimate the enemy Leo!" Zolo shouts from the stands. Earning a look of confusion from the lion, till a glowing blue tail comes out of nowhere and socks Leo upside the head and sends him flying!

The dust clears revealing Yusuke covered in scales and feathers growing out of his arms. The unknown youkai grins as he sheds his human disguise taking the shape of a reptile like bird with blue scales and feathers and a red beak filled with tiny razor sharp teeth and long talons on his hands and feet.

Leo regains his footing and takes in the beast before him. "What the hell are you?" Yusuke roars spewing blue flames form his mouth. Leo dodges and draws his sword. "Doesn't matter, I'll still kill you!"

The lion charges aiming for Yusuke long neck, but the feathered reptile ducks, circling around the lion before he can counter and slashes with his talons leaving three long bloody gashes across Leo's back!

Holding back a painful cry Leo turns on his heel clipping Yusuke's left wing. However the attack didn't seem to faze the feathered reptile and Leo was forced to dodge as Yusuke spun attacking with his right wing. The attack hits and Leo is forced to kneel as he tries to hold in his insides.

"Damn, I'm getting careless. Pops is going to be pissed for sure." He looks up making eye contact with Yusuke, who is simply staring at him. "But not as pissed I am. Waiting for me to recover, Tch, either you have some code of bushido or you simply want to mock me, either way I don't care. You will regret not defeating me when you had the chance."

Leo's body is encased in a yellow column of yoki; a loud ear shattering roar disrupts the column of power to reveal a gaint lion!

**"Let us end this!" **Leo roars creating an orange ball of yoki between his saber teeth. Yusuke screeches in response creating a ball of blue flames. Both attacks are unleashed!

The attacks met head on, both spheres fighting for dominance before mixing together and becoming an unstable mass of energy that exploded, blowing the two fighters back and pelting them with rocks. The amount of damage the two stained was too much and both reverted to their humans forms.

Both Leo and Yusuke were covered head to toe in injuries and blood. Slowly they rose up from the ground and staggered towards each other. Meeting the middle, both raise their right fist and swung at the other in a final attack for the win!

Both attacks hit, but Leo's taller height and muscle mass outweighed Yusuke's smaller build and the feather reptile was knocked uncurious by Leo's massive fist.

Leo grins as Shilo announces him the victor, his vision started going black and he crumbled under his own weight, however he felt someone catch him before he could hit the ground.

"Don't worry son I got you." Zolo hefts Leo on to his shoulder and carries him towards the healers.

As he is lowered onto the bed Leo looks up at his father, his vision so blurry he couldn't see his father's face. "Father I…"

Zolo places his hand on Leo's shoulder, "You did me proud son, now rest." As Leo's consciousness faded his vision clears enough to see the smile on his father's lips.

-break

In the stands Saito take a seat next to Shilo. "That was a pretty interesting battle no?" The blue wolf asks him.

"Yeah it was," Shilo replied, "Can't say I was expecting Yusuke to be a feather dragon. Dad said they went extinct about the same time as the golden wolves. Makes you wonder what else we thought was gone forever is out there."

Saito looks solemnly the sky. "That it does, but there are some things I hope stay gone forever."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

Saito shakes his head, "Nothing. Besides it looks like our next contestants are ready to start."

In the now destroyed area stood Kurama and Rena, the latter was looking extremely pissed, because the helmet that normally covered her face was now on Kurama's head. A few sweat dropped at the sight and a few cat calls were made after the removal of Rena's chest plate, stolen by Kurama, leaving her skin tight body suit as the last of defense for keeping her dignity intact.

Shilo sighed as he watched the scene unfold before him. Why were all Daiyoukai either cold hearted basterds, insane, or just plan goofy. Well there were a few normal ones, but that depended on your definition of normal.

"Whatever second match Kurama vs Rena, Hajime!"

-break

The two foxes glare at one another, or rather Rena was glaring because Kurama keeps stealing her stuff! That stupid silver fox wasn't the only OCD fox here. She loved her stuff it was hers dammit! She stole… (cough) collected it fair and square!

"Is someone getting angry?" Kurama taunted twirling Rena's helmet on his finger. "You should quit now. You didn't even see me steal your precious… what the?" In the blink of an eye Rena recovered her stolen armor and reequipped with a satisfied smirk.

Nine multi colored flames appeared on Rena's tails "You are not the only crafty fox here Kurama." Snapping her fingers Rena simmered from view, dozen of duplicates appeared and surround the silver fox.

"Hmm vanish and false self, beginners magic." With a snap of his fingers Kurama too disappeared and filled the area with copies of him. After that nothing happened…

-break

"So are they fighting?" Kiri asked as she strained her eyes thinking the foxes were moving too fast, but all she saw was the copies just standing there.

"Who knows what they're doing. Kitsune aren't known for their flashy battles." Zolo said adding his two cents. He had to emit this was kind of boring, but he knew this style of fighting was just as effective as the direct approach. "Can you see anything Shilo? You're part fox; you should be able to see past their illusions."

"I can." He answered simply. Everyone looked to him expecting him to give the play by play. He didn't really want to do that, so he just gave them the jest of what the foxes were doing. "They're doing what foxes are best known for." Shilo said earning a few irritated remarks.

Kiri's eye twitched, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"KIRI!" Zolo growled placing his granddaughter over his knee his hand raised high.

Kiri shivered nervously "Sorry grandpa… Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! I said I'm sorry you damn geezer! Oh shit… Ouch!"

When her punishment was over with Kiri returned to her seat her cheeks flush with embarrassment and her bum sore from being spanked. She mumbles under breath, earning a sharp look from her grandfather. The female Tquip decides to turn her attention to Kanaan whose face was red.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kanaan scratched her cheek, chuckling nervously. "Oh nothing, I just realized what Shilo-sama meant about foxes."

"What did he mean, because I don't get it?" Kiri said getting more confused as the Neko youkai's face turned a dark shade of red.

"Um, well. As you know foxes are known to be tricksters and very vulgar ones at that."

Kiri blinks, "I still don't get it."

At this point Edi decides to but in. "What they mean is those two down there are play a game that foxes play when they have a dispute. The rules are to steal all of the others garments using tricks, it basically strip poker without cards."

"Oh so their…"

"Yup."

-break

Back down in the arena Rena and Kurama both had half of the others respective clothing. Rena has Kurama's kimono, which she was using to cover herself since he stole her body suit. She also had his left shoe, while he had her shoulder pads and shin guards.

Rena felt a tingle down her spine and swiftly ran to the side, just in time to avoid Kurama's hand before he could steal anything. She smirked as she skidded to a stop.

Kurama raised a brow, but then felt something grab his remaining shoe. He tried stomping whatever it was, but he had already been flipped onto his back and his shoe stolen from beneath him!

"Tricky little vixen." He praised getting to his feet. "But I think you forgot something?" Kurama's held up Rena's underwear, causing the yellow fox to seethe and burn the silver fox's boots to ash in retaliation.

"Two can play that game." Kurama said doing the same to Rena's underwear.

Rena scoffed "Perverted prick."

Kurama grinned and removed all of his clothes, except for his underwear, and disposed of the rest in a blaze of fox fire. "How about we finish this, one article of clothing each, winner keeps their dignity."

"Fine by me," Rena disposed of her clothes as well, leaving Kurama's robe as her only cover.

The foxes stared each other down both snapped their fingers at the same time, creating Buddha statues that fell from the sky, flaming fox spirits that burnt the ground, distorted vision, and overall created chaos. Amongst all the bizarre happenings the two foxes played their game of capture the flag with their clothes.

It finally seemed the game was about to reach its conclusion as Kurama grabbed Rena by the tails and began to remove his stolen kimono from her person, when a small yellow fox popped out of the ground and head-butted him in the chin!

Kurama fell to the ground dazed and before he could notice his last garment was taken from him and the illusion ended.

All around people voiced their option of the battle ranging from digest to secret enjoyment. For Shilo he was just glad it was over.

"Match goes to Rena." Shilo said sweat dropping. He ordered some servants to get a blanket to cover Kurama and remove him from the field. He swore he saw the silver fox wink at him, even though he was supposed to be unconscious, course that would probably be the best trick of all.

Secretly lose to Rena so that when everyone is fighting and the servants are distracted, Kurama can go steal whatever he wants. That would be just like Kurama to do just that, Shilo mused.

"Yolo."

"Yes milord?"

"Be sure to add extra security to the treasure vaults and the like. And have someone adapt at detecting fox magic at each sight." Shilo ordered. Yolo bowed and left to full fill the task.

Returning his attention to the arena Shilo saw that Kiri and Kanaan were ready. "Third match Kiri vs Kanaan, Hajime!"

-break

The female wolf and Neko sized each other up. Both were younger than the rest of the Daiyoukai and each wanted to prove their strength to their counterparts. To add to their similarities both trained under the same master, Zolo, and they wanted to make him proud. One was his granddaughter and the other saw him as a father. They each had their reasons to fight, but only one would come out on top.

Kanaan readied her shield "Ready to begin Kiri-Dono?" Kiri nodded materializing a Bo staff out of nowhere.

"You bet!" Kiri exclaimed excitedly twilling her staff.

Kiri using her longer reach jabbed her staff at Kanaan, who used her shield to block the attack, rushing closer Kanaan attempted to bash Kiri over the head, but the wolf pole vaulted over her and attacked from above.

A loud clang echoed as Kanaan skillfully blocked the attack with her shield and swung with her claws. Three slash marks appeared on front of Kiri's shirt, but she ignored them and the slight bleeding in favor of a three hit combo that knocked Kanaan to the ground!

Doing a quick hand stand Kanaan dodged a crushing blow to the skull from Kiri's staff. With her shield Kanaan knew she would be on the short end of the stick when it came to attack range. She was a close range fighter though and through, and her only ranged attack would take too long to charge to cause any lasting damage.

On the other hand Kiri and her staff held the range advantage, but if Kanaan could get up close the staff's reach would be useless and ineffective.

It was almost funny how their strength and weaknesses counter acted each other, Kanaan mused. It would come down to experience now. And that was something Kanaan had over Kiri.

Banging her fist against her shield tauntingly Kanaan waited patiently for Kiri's attack. Within moments the young wolf rushed forward, Kiri's staff hitting the side of her shield with enough force to numb Kanaan's arm. However Kiri was now right where Kanaan wanted her.

"Sorry about this!" Kanaan yelled pushing forward with her shoulder. The attack knocked Kiri off balance and Kanaan quickly transformed her arm into a gaint cats and hit Kiri dead on! When the dust settled Kiri is knocked out.

Bowing in respect Kanaan says, "Good match," as the healers remove Kiri from the field.

Shilo declares her the winner "Winner Kanaan! Let the final match between Zolo and Edi commence!"

On her way up to the stands Kanaan passes Zolo, who gives her a pat on the shoulder and tells her good job. Pride swells in her chest and she returns to her seat.

-break

"Quite the battle your student and granddaughter put on, which one were you rutting for I wonder Zolo?" Edi asks as they take their positions in the arena.

Zolo shrugs, "I don't play favorites. Whether their kinsman or my students as long as they fight hard and follow their convictions I will always be proud of them."

Edi chuckles, "I wonder about that. Tell me is it truth you've been playing match maker with your family and students? I can't help but wonder if haven't already decided little Kiri's mate? Or maybe even Kanaan's? After all Leo isn't mated and their both cats."

"When the hell did you become such a gossip? Did you get bored in your old age or have you been spending too much time with the old crones?" Zolo asked wondering of his fellow Daiyoukai's mental health. "And to answer your question, no, I don't get involved with others romantic relationships. However if I were to make a comment of who could possibly be good together, who can blame me for giving good advice?"

Edi sweat dropped, "Now whose talking like an old crone? Whatever let's just get back on track."

"Agreed, just know I won't hold back just because your old." Zolo said smirking. Reading his nagitana Edi took his stance.

"You better not even think about taking it easy one me. I want everything you got!"

"Fine."

Both warriors took their stances and flash forward in a blink of an eye! Unlike the other battles this one ended rather quickly. Both opponents putting everything into one attack!

Before anyone could see what had happened Edi was on ground sporting nine slashes all over his chest, while Zolo appeared behind him sheathing his three swords.

"I guess that's that, good match old friend." Zolo said walking away. The one thought on everyone's mind as he did so, was 'holy shit!'

Zolo looked up to Shilo, "Let's hold off on the final battle till Leo and the other's recover. Wouldn't be fair to fight and not have them at full strength."

"Agreed," Shilo replied. He was surprised by just how powerful Zolo was now that he had his youth back. The prospect of their coming back was causing him to tremble with excitement!

This was going to fun!

-break

Meanwhile in Shihime's castle. Rin and Jade found themselves in a strange situation. What was it you ask? Well the other day a little girl barraged into their room and said they had to play dolls with her. Rin was ok with the idea, even if the girl made her nervous, Jade however outright refused to play dolls.

This caused something really scary to happen. The little girl's skin turned pale blue and the room darkened filling with the screams of the damned and long creepy shadowy arms emerged from the floor. Needless to say Jade changed her mind very quickly.

Now they found themselves dressed in what the little girl called, French maid uniforms, and they were seated outside in Shihime's garden sipping tea and eating rice crackers and other strange snacks from the western continent called Europe.

There were also dolls. Creepy almost realistic dolls sitting with them, beautifully crafted, but creepy. The doll next to Rin had short blonde hair cut into a bob, and wore a one piece white body suit with armor and basterd sword in her hands which was strange… Jade's doll was the same, except her doll had long curly hair.

Stranger yet the little girl Anima, conversed with the dolls as if they were real people, she spoke to the black haired doll she carried the most and called it mommy. It was very disturbing to say the least.

Setting down her tea cup, Rin decides to engage in conversation with Anima, hopefully this goes better than their first meeting.

"So Anima-Chan, did you get that doll from your mother?"

"She is my mommy, her name is Seressa. She likes to play games with auntie snaky." Anima replied cutely hugging her doll close to her body. "Mommy made those two dollies, their names are Anna and Lisa, I think?"

Rin blinked at the girl's response, "Oh, ok. How did your mommy make the dolls if she's a doll?"

"Mommy wasn't always a doll, she and I were once one, but she got beat up and I didn't want to die, so reconverted her body into one for me. She was mad at first, but she sees it my way now." Anima explained then points to the other two dolls. "Mommy stole Anna and Lisa's soul and destroyed their bodies. I guess me and mommy both made them, they were angry at first too, but they seemed to have settled down. Do you want to hear them too? Lisa has a lovely singing voice."

Rin chuckled nervously and shook her head, "No, no, that's not necessary, right jade?"

"Right," The Hybrid answered looking at the dolls, the damn things scared her witless, more so now than they did before.

Silence filled the air as the three girls sipped their tea and ate their snacks. To Rin and Jade the silence was deafening. Anima bounced in her seat to some unknown tone.

"You sure you don't want to hear Lisa sing?" She asked to two again. Rin and Jade shook their heads no. Anima shrugged, "You're loss."

-break

Asta watched the three from a far, worried for Rin and Jade's safety. She knew how powerful Seressa was and now this little girl, Anima, shows up and is even more powerful. What's worse is the fact she's not even done maturing, meaning she'll only grow stronger.

"Hmm, I need to do something, but what?" When Shihime and Medusa were busy, with whatever it is that they do, Asta took the liberty to search castle and discovered the dungeon, where Kenshin and Totosai were being held and she overheard their conversation.

She knew it was best to just wait for Dove to show and create chaos, but there had to be something she could do, help weaken Shihime's forces or ensure greater damage to Shihime's plans, whatever they were.

The gold wolf pondered her options, trying to think of anything she could do to help, she was about to give up when it hit her! Ro, she could find Ro and steal the weapon he was forging for Shihime, for herself! That would defiantly give her an edge!

Now the question was where was he? Totosai might now, but she'll have to sneak back down the dungeons latter, when Shihime was distracted again.

-break

Night fell over the desert lands giving Kagome and her group a beautiful look at the starry night. Kagome was so enticed by the display that she didn't notice Sesshomaru get up and sit next to her till his hand touched hers.

"Oh, hi Sesshomaru," She greeted nervously.

"Good evening Kagome," He replied.

Silence built up between them as neither one wanted to be the first one to speak. However after a while Sesshomaru felt it was only fair that he begins their talk.

"I am sorry for forcing the mating bond on you and I apologize for my actions earlier today. I should have come to you in person rather than try to order you around with our bond. What I want you to know is I care very deeply for you Kagome."

Kagome felt the warm spread throughout her body at the words spoken, yet she couldn't help, but feel disappointed somehow. Perhaps it was the lack of "I love you" but then again Sesshomaru, wouldn't be Sesshomaru if he were that open with his feelings. Hell she was surprised he's displayed as much emotion as he did around her.

"Sesshomaru I…."

"Hey we're here!" Lilith yelled excitedly, interrupting Kagome, everyone able to move looked over the side of the cloud, below was the land of Egypt. Large pyramids dotted the landscape and fires from the larger cities lit up the night. Lilith stared longingly at the sight "I'm finally home…" She said breathlessly.

Group stared, some unsure what they should be feeling now that they were finally here, it all seemed too soon and too easy after everything they'd gone through to get here.

Kagome's ear's twitched, "Hey do you hear that?" She asked searching for the source of the sound.

"Hmm, yeah I do, what is that?" Ishimaru wondered, "Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know, but it sounds like…wings?"

"Wings…" Kagome questioned, wondering what could have a wing span large enough to be heard. She got her answer when an ear piercing roar pieced the air, forcing them to cover their ears. Kagome turned around to the source of the roar, her eyes widened, "DRAGON!"

A massive black shadow appeared in the sky above, fire spewing form its mouth, it was in deed a dragon and it had its sights set on Kagome and the others.

-break

Authors note

Sorry for the delay, I got kind of lazy

Anyways after this chapter the story will focus heavily on Kagome's group, with the occasional look into Shihime's castle with Rin and Jade, Shilo will take a back seat for a bit and will come back when the story picks up when all the story lines converge.

I think I do want to tell you all about my romance writing is that it's not very strong. But let me explain how I perceive relationships. I do believe love can happen at first sight, Stan lee's (marvels creator) story about how he met his wife would be one of those moments.

However me personally, I tend to go towards the long building relationships, meaning you meet, hangout, get to know each other and understand one another over a period of time, and when the day comes that you do decide to go beyond friends to lovers or whatever, then that's great.

I have personally been in a relationship like this and well it didn't work out for her and I, we were still good friends afterwards and that's better than what happens to most people. Sorry if I ranted there, simply put Kagome and Sesshomaru relationship will be gradually progressing. Though Sesshomaru has taken quite the turn personality wise…


	50. Chapter 50

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 50: Separated again!

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (owner SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-break

Impenetrable scales, razor sharp teeth, burning breath, some of the few gifts of the beasts known as dragons. Not the like the Northern Dragon Youkai, they had no human form, their natural size ten times that of any dragon Youkai. They possess high intelligence, knowledge of lost magic's, and if all that wasn't bad enough, and the fact that they can fly, they can rick roll through just about anything. Making them damn near unbeatable, and there was hardly anyone left who knew the secret to kill the beasts.

Kagome and her party experienced the might of these beasts first hand. Their attacks useless against its hide, the dragon's natural gift of flight outclassed their measly little cloud, and gravity became their enemy.

-break

Pain spread throughout her entire body, throbbing nearly unbearable pain, like she'd been hit by a truck or thrown from a skyscraper. When she realized she might as well had been.

With a groan Kagome raised off the ground, she was sitting on a wide sandy crater; she looked up to the clouds that last place she remembered being before… before that dammed dragon attacked!

Startled she looked around for the scaly beast, but saw no sign of it, much to her relief. However she quickly realized that once again she was separated from her friends and comrades.

"UGH! Why does this keep happening! Do we need to start cuffing our wrists together?" She screamed in frustration. "And where am I?" She knew she was in Egypt, but as to where in the sandy country she was is anyone's guess. She should be on the eastern side of the Nile River, but then again she wasn't paying attention when they were flying, so she could be on the western side.

Taking a calming breath Kagome opened her senses, searching out for any of her companions. She sensed a large amount of life, which was weird because this was the desert, but then realized she must be close to a city or village.

"Well at least I can figure out where I am." Kagome set out toward the city, glad that her desert clothing had remained in tack after the fight and fall.

As she began her walk, she felt tug on her heart, she didn't know the direction of the pull, but she felt relief knowing at least one of them was alive. She did her best to send a signal back, she tried imaging holding Sesshomaru's hand and she could almost feel it in her own.

"I'm ok. We'll meet again soon." She said aloud, even if was crazy, she wanted to think he heard her.

Continuing over the hill, Kagome was relieved to see a city only two three miles away. "Or it could be a mirage." She sighed, but continued to the possible imaginary city.

-break

Much to Kagome relief the city was real! Yay! Only she couldn't read or understand anyone or anything!

Inspecting the sign at the city's entrance Kagome tried to make heads or tails Egyptian writing, which were hydrographs. "So what does a man pouring water on a woman mean? Kami I hope it's not what I think it is." She grimaced as she pulled a random person over to help her. "What's that sign say?" She asked trying to remember her Egyptian language lessons.

The man looked at her and blinked before bursting out laughing and wondering away.

"Well that went well. Not!" She sighed wondering towards the city gates, but two spears blocked her path. The guards held out their hands. She could understand this at least, they wanted money.

"Here," She placed two golden ryo in their hands. The guards bit the gold coins between their teeth testing for authenticity. They smiled and waved in her joyfully; saying words she didn't understand, but guessed it's something like enjoy you're stay.

In the bustling streets of, where ever this was, Kagome weaved in and out of the crowd, avoided stall vendors, and kept a look out for any of her friends. There wasn't much of chance of finding anyone, but where else was she supposed to look?

She tried feeling though her and Sesshomaru's mating bond, but got the same feedback as before, he was alive, but she couldn't pinpoint his location. Now she's wishing she would have asked how this bond thing worked rather than pout.

Sighing Kagome wondered around the city in no real direction. About an hour later she wandered into the residential district. There we far less people out and about here. She attempted to talk to a few of them, using what little Egyptian she knew. It did not go well.

The face of the man she had spoken too, turn angry red and he began shouting at her. Across the street an elder woman chuckled, said something that even further enraged the man, and he stormed off muttering under his breath.

The elder woman made a shooing motion, which confused her, till the man came back flanked by two guards!

"Arigato!" Kagome cried making a run for it; only to stop dead in her tracks when the old woman replied, "Adiosu (goodbye), Nee-Chan."

"You speak Japanese?" Kagome turned knocking down the man and the guards.

The old woman gave her a confused look, "Japanese? No child, I speak in Nippon, an ancient language that hardly anyone speaks anymore. I am surprised that one as young as you knows of it. Of course you don't look like you're from around here. Are you a traveler?"

"Yes, yes am I. I came here with Lilith Ra, to aid in freeing her clan."

The old woman's expression changed to a darker tone, "You have come to the wrong city my dear. This town belongs to Chike and his forces. He took it over about a month ago. No one put up any resistance after the defeat of Lith, Lilith's mother, as you know. Their resistance has gone underground, but if you know where to look you could find them."

"And where would I look?" Kagome asked quickly. The guards were coming to their senses.

"As I said, it is old language; hardy anyone speaks it or knows what the words and symbols mean anymore. You look like a smart girl I'm sure you can figure it out." The old woman said shooing her away.

Sprinting off in the direction the old woman discreetly pointed towards. Kagome wondered into what she guessed was the warehouse district. A good number of carts filled with goods were pulled to and thro to their destination.

Carefully avoiding the heavy traffic she looked for signs from her homeland. A sign with a large golden bird painted on it caught her eye. The eye of the bird was a kanji symbol, not one that she recognized, but it was something.

"This is surprisingly too easy…" She muttered wondering what to do next. Noticing the beak of the bird was pointing north she decided to follow the path heading north. Figuring if she got it wrong she can come back and look inside the warehouse.

Down the road she discovered the Kanji for fire, turned on its side and made to look like an arrow with a line down the middle. Following the arrow point Kagome found herself wondering into the slums of the city. Following the road till she hit a dead end of a dark alleyway.

"Maybe this wasn't so easy…" Kagome commented padding down the wall with her hand in search of a secret entrance, if such a thing existed. She was starting to think she had been tricked by a senile old woman, till a shiver ran up her spine.

Behind her the shadows rose of the ground twisting into vaguely humanoid shapes with dog heads. There was a pop of air and the five shadows became solid beings. The monsters had blue skin, long lanky arms and carried a double sided pole axe.

The shadow beasts snarled before rushing Kagome, swinging their axes to split her head wide open!

Kagome reached for her swords, only to realize that they weren't on her hip! Cursing she dodged the axes by leaping onto the wall and jumping into the middle of the beasts formation. Fists glowing with pink energy, she swung hard blasting the lower part of one of the dog beast's jaws off. Ducked and twirled to hit another in the stomach.

Shouting, "**Miko taiho!" **she launched a sphere of pink energy at a third and ducked another axe swing.

However a blue hand emerged from the ground and grabbed Kagome by ankle causing her stumble. Raising her hands in an X guard Kagome prepared for the coming pain.

Just before the axe fell a loud high pitched screech echoed through the air. A flash of gold swooshed overhead grabbing the attacking dog beast and carrying it high into the air. Moments later pieces of the beast fell back to earth.

Shaking off her shock Kagome punched the beast holding her, not enough to kill it, but enough that it let her go. The beast returned to the shadows and fled.

Rising to her feet Kagome looked up to see that she was no longer alone. Standing on the roofs above the alley were a dozen or so robed figures. One of which stepped away from the group, she assumed he was the leader.

"Come with us." He demanded with a snap of his fingers. A strange rune appeared on the wall behind her revealing an entry way, "Quickly now." The man spoke again. In flash Kagome found herself squished between two of the robed persons and carried into the dark entrance, which disappeared as soon as they were inside. Kagome felt something being poked into her ear.

"Who are you guys? And what did you just stick in my ears?" She asked as they descended what seemed like a million stairs.

"The earrings of Seshat, goddess of wisdom and writing, you should have an easier time understanding and speaking with us now. I am Hondo Horris and we are friends; Daughter of Shilo." The leader now identified as Horris said.

"You know you I am?" Kagome said in perfect Egyptian, much to her surprise.

"It is not hard to figure out. I have never met anyone with such exotic hair, other than Shilo I mean. It gives you away and makes you a target for our enemies." Horris stopped at what seemed like the end of the stairs, expect it was a dead end. He knocked three times, striking a different section of the wall each time. Another rune appeared and a passage way was opened. "Come with way."

The passage leads into a large room with tall stone pillars to support the city above. "This is the old city from ancient times. Our ancestors built it on top of if after the great shift, when the earth split open and sunk the city beneath the sands. Until now it has been nothing but dust and bones, now it is our base in our fight against Chike."

Kagome was in awe of the underground city. Amazed that it was still standing after all this time, just goes to show how well the architects did their job when they built it.

"Enough of the history lesson Horris, we have much more important matters that need attending." A female voice said from the darkness.

From between two pillars a slender robed figure emerged. The woman removed her hood showing her face, half covered in burn scars, the other half showing the former beauty of the woman's face. Locks of green hair fell as the hood was fully removed and she discarded her robe entirely, revealing more burns on her arms, legs, and stomach.

"Lilith?" Kagome gasped taking in the woman's appearance.

The woman laughed amused, though it seemed strained, "I certainly hope my daughter hasn't taken after my new appearance. A waste of all that time I spent combing her hair and teaching her what ointments to use. But no daughter of Shilo, I am not Lilith; I am Lith Ra, her mother and leader of this resistance. Now if you would be so kind as to tell me why? My daughter has returned home when I went to such great lengths to a sure her safety to save her from the hardships of this one-sided war."

"Well um…" Kagome gulped as Lith held her by her cloak and glared into her eyes with motherly fury. "It's like this…"

-break

"You smell that?" Dove asked his companions. They'd been following Seressa's trail back to where ever she had come from.

Beneath her cloak Riri sniffed, "Dragons, fire dragons to be precious, a lot of them too; must be their nesting grounds."

"That would explain why everything is a fierily shithole, though I kind of like it." Ace said breathing in the sulfur filled air. "Human boy over there might not though. The air is too poisonous for his kind. He'll have to stay here."

"The hell I am!" Mu retorted angry. "You think I stuck around just to be left behind?"

"Calm yourself Mu," Ryoko laid a calming hand on the monk and gently pushed him to the ground to sit. "We don't wish to leave you behind either, but you'll die if you go in there. Wait for us here. If we don't return in three days, go to the coast and chatter a boat to our homeland and give word to Dove's brother Shilo of our fate."

"But…"

"Mu can we trust you with this task?" Dove asked keeping his back to Mu.

Mu hesitated, wanting to argue that he could company them, but ultimately knew they were right. "Yes, I will wait for your return and should the worse happen… I will sing of your songs."

"Good to hear." Dove replied. "Come let us go."

And so the four Youkai, Dove, Ryoko, Ace and Riri set out into the land of fire and brimstone, towards the castle where their enemy lay. On the ridge overlooking this desolate land sat a single man, who would wait for the return of his companions and pray for their safety.

"Lord Buddha, please help these brave souls who set out before me. Demons they maybe, they are the most human of any I have encountered before…"

-break

Late in the night a shadowy figure stalked the halls of Shihime's castle, moving quickly and quietly as a cat after it prey. Asta Orohime, gold wolf, of mysterious origins was taking a huge gamble. She was bound and determined to find the secret forge where the legendary dragon forger, Ro Tquip, worked forging the ultimate weapon for Shihime, so that she may take the weapon for herself.

In her search she has explored almost the entire castle and found nothing. So she took her search to the fiery mountains that surrounded the castle after discovering a passage leading into the base of said mountains.

The heat radiating off the walls was scorching, burning her skin without even having to touch the heated bricks. On the plus side it did help relieve her pale complexion and give her a healthy golden brown glow. On the down side she was sweating like a pig in an oven, her long blond locks slick and sticking to her skin.

"Kami this better be worth it!" She grumbled quietly, the heat was really starting to get to her. She might even pass out. Then she heard it.

_Ting…ting…ting!_

"Is that… a hammer?"

_TING… TING… TING!_

"It is! That must mean… Ro!" With a final burst of energy Asta ran to the end of the corridor. A sneering blast of heat greeted her as she stumbled into a large volcanic crater. Fire of all colors danced, swirling into tornadoes of flame. In the center of the fiery chaos stood a lanky withered old man with green/gray hair, lifting a hammer far larger then should be possible for one his age to lift. With a mighty swing he swung the hammer down; red hot sparks flew as metal met metal.

"Ro!" Asta cried joyfully, catching the old youkai's attention. Ro paused in his work and turned around looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Asta… How the hell are you still alive? I had thought you had perished with the rest of your clan."

Asta's smiled dropped, "What are you talking about? What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Ro yelled outraged! "You were there the day Shihime killed all the gold wolves!"

Suddenly all the fractured memories seemed fall into place. Her running in fear from an unknown enemy, hiding in a cave, the bodies of her friends and family laying over her as she stared though the tears and blood at her clans slaughter, Shihime…

Tears fell hot and scorching down her face. She looked up with shadowed eyes. "Ro, I need your help. I need a weapon…"

Ro smirked as he picked up the red hot chunk of metal he'd been hammering on for months now. "You're in luck. I happen to have one fresh out of the fire."

-break

Kagome sat across the table from Lith, Lilith's mother, who after giving her through tongue lashing over how displeased she was that her daughter had returned home. Turned particularly sweet and kind, though Kagome could tell she was still very displeased.

"Do you have children Kagome?" Lith asked as a wine and food was placed on the table.

"No, yes, well none that I've birthed myself." Kagome said embarrassed. "There's this little girl, well she's not so little now, named Rin that I watch over. Honestly I don't think I've done a very good job. We were only living together for a few months, but it felt like Aisha, Shilo's mate, was more a mother then I was, course she is an actual mother. She and Shilo have a daughter named Sheila, she's adorable."

Lith smiled as she sipped her wine. "You are allowed to breathe Kagome. No need to explain everything in one breath. So you are Shilo's eldest child from another mate?"

"No, no, no I'm adopted. Funny thing is I may look older but Sheila is actually older than me, even though she's a toddler."

"Interesting, yet you look so much like Shilo, I assumed…"

Kagome smiled back, "its ok. It's a long and confusing story, but you're not the first to assume that I'm a… basterd child."

Lith gasped "I'm sorry I did not mean to imply…"

"Like I said it's ok." Kagome assured her, "Now I believe we need to turn to more pressing matters. I know your upset about Lilith being here, but she is and we're here to help so tell me what's happened since Lilith left."

Nodding Lith set down her glass. "You are correct. Very well I shall tell you the story of our down fall; it was after I had banished Lilith following the rules of our clan. Truthfully I was glad she could live her life away from this war. The following weeks after her banishment we engaged with Chike's forces. He quickly conquered city after city, capturing the ancient pyramids they protected. Chike used the ancient secrets buried inside the pyramids to expand his power. Those dog-beasts you faced earlier are one of many dangerous weapons he's unearthed." Lith paused taking a sip of wine. "Eventually he made it our lands. I had gathered all the warriors I could find, 10,000 strong, to face him. I had expected to face his army. Instead we faced a dragon."

"We were attacked by a Dragon!" Kagome interrupted.

"So you've seen the beast. I imagine you didn't fare any better against it then we did."

Kagome shook her head. "No, we couldn't even scratch it."

"Not surprising," Lith said taking another sip, "That beast killed over 7000 of my soldiers when we faced it. The fact that you are alive is a miracle. I pray your companions have such luck. Now where was I… oh yes? After the battle with dragon and receiving the scars you see now. My army and I when underground, literary, living in the ruins of the old cities, it was rough at first, but with much work and determination. We've managed to build a network of tunnels between the cities and pyramids. Striking where we could and disappearing before the more power soldiers appeared. Sadly no matter how careful we are, we still loose people, so I made the choice to look for… outside help."

"Outside help, no offence but who did you find to help out of this mess? They'd have to be crazy." Kagome asked.

"I'm fairly certain they are, but they are the enemy of my enemy there for are my friends." Lith answered.

"Aye, I agree with you lady Lith, but must you speak such harsh words of our character to the wee' lass?" A voice asked. The tink, tink sound of armor echoed with each step as two armored figures stepped out of the shadows.

Both were tall, board shouldered and clearly very muscular, the size of their fists could more than likely crush Kagome's skull. They seemed human, yet Kagome felt a great power radiate from each.

The man on the right was of Spanish origin, with thick black hair and sporting a goatee; he wore silver plated armor with a blue cloak with horse engraved on his chest plate.

The man next to him, the one that had spoken, wore similar of armor, though slight different, with a red cloak and a lion engraved on his chest plate.

The man in red bow and said "I allow me to introduce ourselves, I am Sir Arthur Lionheart of England and my companion and friend here is Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, but you may call him El Cid for short. His name is a bit of mouth full, no?" Arthur chuckled.

Kagome stuttered wide eyed as she looked on the _legends _that stood before her, "You… and he… are…"

"Oh so you've heard of us, that is very nice to hear! Please fair maiden, gift us with your name!" Arthur bellowed taking Kagome's hand and kissing it."

"Tsk, English fool that is not proper behavior to show to a woman!" Cid said pushing Arthur roughly aside. "Madame, may I offer my most humble apologies for my English friend's rude behavior." Cid kneeled taking Kagome's hand in his and touching it with his forehead.

Blushing madly Kagome answered, "I am Kagome Higurashi Kane, a pleasure to meet you milords." She said bowing to each.

A loud screech echoed and bright golden light flew down from above, a vague bird shape could be made out before it disappeared revealing a blond haired woman in a white body suit, much like Sanko's, with silver plated pieces of armor on her shoulders, hips and legs, on her back was a large claymore sword.

"Don't let these flirts fluster you. They both have wives, which I'm sure would be very jealous and angry if they were to know of their show of unfaithfulness." The woman said hotly.

"Ah the lady Valkyrie comes to join us; A pleasure to see you again Arndis." Arthur greeted kissing her hand. Arndis rolled her eyes pulling her hand away before his lips could touch.

"Enough of you," Arndis spat, though Arthur didn't seem fazed by her tone, "Lady Lith can we please begin planning our next attack and explain to me the importance of this girl here. She must be something to risk our soldiers' lives to save her."

"She is the daughter of a very powerful friend of mine, Shilo Kane, my daughter Lilith has gone a requested help from him and he sent her and a small band of warriors to aid us. You skepticism aside Arndis, if Shilo believes they will be of help to us, then I will trust his judgment." Lith answered. "As for our next course of action, I believe it would benefit us to round up the missing members of Kagome's party before we move ahead with our next assault on Chike."

"The more time you waste the better the enemy can fortify their position! What good will few more swords to us?" Arndis snarled angrily.

"Sometimes the might of one can change the entire battle; you know this from experience Arndis." Arthur said sagely. The Valkyrie glared at the knight, before begrudging agreeing with a nod.

"You are a correct Sir Arthur, I and my comrades will search from the skies for you companions Lady Kagome, if you would please follow me. One of my companions is very skilled in the arts and can make a drawing of you companions, if you give him their descriptions."

"Of course," Kagome replied following Arndis.

"We will spread the word among our people as well." Arthur said he and Cid bowed to Lith and left, leaving her alone.

Things were looking up it seemed for Lith and her people, but she couldn't help but fear for her daughter. She didn't want to lose her, like her father before her. Lith gripped the amulet that hung from her neck a gift from Lilith's father.

"Ro…"

-break

Elsewhere in what was formerly a grassy plain was now a burn and charred spec of black land. Paw prints the size of which could crush a small village were scattered everywhere, in one particular paw print, one bigger than the rest, stood alone bloody figure. Around him where five bodies, still breathing, but each one fairing no better than him.

One of the five propped himself up of the ground, leaning heavy on his sword for support, wounds covered his chest, his face half covered with blood, mixing with his green hair in an odd fashion, but one would still recognize him as Zolo Tquip.

"Well shit. You sure did a number on us…" Zolo coughed spilling more blood from his mouth, "Shilo."

Shilo turned at the sound of his voice, his eyes hidden by the red bangs of his hair, if one were to see the wolf lord's eyes. They wouldn't see the deep blue they were used too; instead they would see eyes of pitch black, void and soulless, as if to say his soul was black.

Raising his hackles Shilo unleashed a long dominating howl. A warning and challenge for any who dared to battle him; for he was now truly the wolf king of the western lands.

-break

Author's note

Well that's the chapter, sorry for the long wait, I got kind of lazy and addicted to a new story I found. Anyways from here on out we'll be seeing a lot more of Kagome as the story will focus primary on her and her group. With a small amount from the other story lines, pretty soon some shit his going to go down. Other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review. Below are some fun facts and ideas from me.

Arndis in Norse means bird.

King Arthur or Richard the Lionheart lived between 1157-1199 or so, which is the same time period as this story.

El Cid or the lord dubbed by the moors is pretty much the king Arthur of Spain, born in 1049 and died in 1099 his story is pretty cool.


	51. Chapter 51

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 51: Dogs in the sand

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (owner SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-break

Sand, sand, and more sand, Sesshomaru was getting sick of sand to be honest. After he and Ishimaru fell from the sky thanks to a swipe from the dragon's tail, they found themselves stranded alone in the middle of the desert.

Sesshomaru tried to locate Kagome with their bond. He received a response and tried to find her location, but the 'find me' ability had its short comings. One had to know where they were in order for the other to locate. To Sesshomaru it was like looking a blank map, him one dot and Kagome another dot, the distance between them unknown as well as direction.

Briefly he saw an image of the sign outside of town, and a mural of a golden bird, after that nothing.

"You have any idea where she is little brother?" Ishimaru asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No. I know of some land marks, but I don't know where they are, keep your eyes peeled for a mural of a golden bird if we enter a town."

"A mural of a golden bird you say? Interesting…."

"What is it?" The look on Ishimaru's face told him his brother knew something.

"Well it's probably nothing, but Lilith spoke of a golden bird once. She said it was once a symbol of a lost clan that once served under her clan. However after the great shift they disappeared from the land. I wonder if it bares any significance."

"I am unsure, but Kagome seemed to think the bird was important. How you tried communicating with Lilith?" Sesshomaru asked.

Ishimaru hesitated, looking embarrassed as he turned his back to his brother. "I… we… Lilith and I haven't formed a mating bond yet. Unlike you we were taking our time, so that when we did make one, the bond would be stronger. You now know what happens when a bond is rushed."

"Yes, no need to keep reminding me of it; it was a spur of the moment decision." Sesshomaru said defensively.

"Do you regret it?" Ishimaru asked him.

"No, why would I?"

The elder Inu looked at him with piercing gold eyes. "Sometimes Sesshomaru, the more we know of someone, the more we wish we hadn't known them at all. Did you learn something from your time in heaven that didn't sit well with you? You might not even know what is it is precisely, it could something in your subconscious, and it's preventing you from strengthening your bond with Kagome."

Silence fell between the two brothers as they walked in the direction they scented a possible village or encampment, by the scent of cooked food and cattle. Both their mind preoccupied with their love interests.

Two hours later they climbed over a large sand dune catching sight of a rather large city. To the north they spotted a large pyramid, a long wagon train moved between the well beaten roads between the two. On the highest building they spotted a flag with two snakes twisted together by the tails, the symbol of the enemy they come to defeat.

"Well little brother, it seems we're behind enemy lines." Ishimaru stated pulling his swords free of their sheaths. "Shall we introduce ourselves?"

"It would be rude not too," Sesshomaru replied drawing his own sword. They were both angry having failed to slay the dragon that attacked them. The soldiers in the city would be a fine way to blow off some steam.

-break

-Kane castle Kala's study—

Kala tapped her fingers rhythmic against her desk, waiting had never been one of her strong suits, her situation was only made worse by the fact that she couldn't wait for what she was waiting for, which was the arrival of her longtime friend Yura; who was being sent to aid in her mission by their mistress Shihime.

As she waited she couldn't help but wonder how much Yura changed after Shihime's treatment. Would she be like her? Trapped between her loyalties? Would she remember who she was and the bond of friendship they shared? Or would she be a completely different person now? That scared Kala the most.

While she dreaded the possible changes to her friend, Kala couldn't help but wonder if she was forgetting something, but what? Baiken was taking care of all the castle duties today and there was nothing on her desk that seemed important; something about a bull and a dragon vaguely come to mind…

"It's probably not important." Kala said brushing the troubling thoughts aside.

"Are you in here Kala?"

"Yeah I'm here Ren, what is it?" Kala asked the pup clone.

Ren glared sternly at the lioness, "You shouldn't speak my true name so lightly Kala, here I am Rin. Things would be bad if you slipped up in a more social setting." The clone rebuked, Kala waved her off lazy.

"As if I'd slip up, even if did I can just infect who ever heard me and they'll do as I say and keep quiet."

"Oh yeah, what if Shilo heard you, you have the power to turn him?" Ren asked pointedly. Kala shrunk under her gaze. "That's what I thought. Now then has Yura showed up yet?"

"No, I'm getting worried." Kala confessed sighing into her arms as she laid her head on her desk. Only to sudden raise it again as she heard the sound of a body drop, specially the guards in the assassins hallway.

The removable tile in the ceiling fell and blur dropped down, there was a glint of steel as Kala hardened the skin on her fore arm just in time to block the sword poised to take her head.

"Good job, glad to see you haven't gotten rusty." A voice said cheerfully.

The adrenaline left her and Kala got a good look at her attacker, smiling at the fact it was the same person she'd been waiting for all day; Yura.

"Che, same to you," Kala retorted. Glad to have her friend back. "You look different."

"So do you," Yura smiled lowering weapon. "We got some catching up to do."

"That we do. Ren, I mean Rin, go get us some Sake would you?"

Ren grumbled but left to get the requested sake. The two older youkai shared a laugh as they sat across the table from each other. When the sake arrived they shared a toast and drank.

-break

Elsewhere Lilith and Kirara somehow managed to stick together through their fall. Kirara transformed and tried to catch Sanko when the dragon destroyed the cloud, but the scaly beast swiped her side.

Summoning her sand sphinx Lilith raised pillars of sand from the earth to create more sand sphinx to catch them all, unfortunately they were already scattered in the sky, so she couldn't group them all together. At the time she thought it was more important they get away safely rather then become a dragon's meal.

Currently the two of them were in what Lilith assumed was the village of Al-foyoum near Al foyoum oasis, south of Cairo and Giza. She had no idea where the others would be. Her orders for sphinx were to fly them to safety. She didn't know the extent of her powers, so she didn't know how far her summons could fly away from her; having never had time to test her new powers. To be honest she was amazed that she managed to do what she did.

Pushing her thoughts and fears aside Lilith remained determine to carry out her mission to free her homeland, her comrades could take care of themselves, the best way for her to help was to meet up with her mother's people and see if they could help locate her friends.

But first she would need a disguise, this was Chike's territory and green hair was very uncommon outside her family.

"Kirara," Lilith said getting the Neko's attention. Poor thing has been worried sick about the others, mostly her sister, but her fidgeting and nervous behavior was drawing too much attention; that her ear and tails along with her exotic appearance made her quiet the eye catcher.

Unfortunately things weren't getting any better as the feline's clothes, made up off Lilith's cloak, did very little to hide her features from prying eyes. At the time of the attack Kirara had removed her clothes to aid in keeping Sanko warm in the cold desert night and to prevent the clothes from being damaged as the Neko engulfed herself in flames to act as a heat source for everyone.

"Yes?" The Neko answered pulling the helm of her make shift skirt lower, only to expose more or her bust, sighing in frustration Kirara wrapped her tails around her body.

"Take this money and by us some new clothes, get something with a hood or a veil for me. Make sure get something that won't attract attention, other than that gets what you want. There a vendor over there, I'll be in this alley." Lilith pours several gold coins into Kirara's hand.

"Ok," Kirara replies, "But how will they understand me?"

Lilith sighed; of course they hadn't bothered to teach Kirara any Egyptian, since she was a cat at the time. "Just point to what you want. The vendor will understand, if not just lay the coins on the counter and take something, the amount is enough to by his entire section of wares, so he won't complain."

"Aright leave it to me!" Kirara saluted.

Ducking into the pointed alley Lilith waited for the Neko's return. She watched with amusement as Kirara tried to do business with the vendor, her cheeks puffing up in anger as the vendor laughed and tried to communicate with her. Lilith hoped the task would let the Neko's mind be at ease, if only for a few minutes.

Of course she too was worried, not just for Ishimaru and the others, but her mother and friends she left behind. Were they alive? How many have fallen to Chike in her absence? It was madding to think about.

Thankfully Kirara returned, allowing Lilith to push her concerns away and focus on the task at hand. Also it was kind of nice playing the older sister; she didn't have any siblings, but had always wondered what it would be like to have someone look up to you.

"Here I got the perfect clothes for us and not a bad price too; he only took half the coins." Kirara said excitedly.

Unfolding the clothes Lilith froze as she looked at the clothes Kirara had bought. "Um is there any particular reason you bought THESE clothes?"

"Well I saw a lot of girls wearing something similar so I thought we'd blend in better." Kirara answered.

"I see good point… let's get changed I guess." Using her sand summon Lilith created a wall at the alley entrance giving them privacy as they changed clothes. When the wall come down they emerged onto the streets dressed as belly dancers.

Lilith wore a long flowing silk red skirt and bra and a veil that hid her hair. Kirara wore the same except her clothes were died yellow, and her hair was braided.

"Let's go, we should be able to move freely now." Lilith said leading the way. The two weaved between the crowds. Unaware of the pair of eyes watched them from above.

-break

At the eastern castle Xia, Aisha's and Aishoko's mother, greeted her daughters and granddaughters with open arms, overjoyed by her younger daughter's surprise visit.

"Aisha, what a surprise, I'm so glad you came!" Xia hugged her tight.

"Thanks mom," Aisha said embarrassed by her mother's public display of affection, but never the less returned the hug.

"Oh and you've brought little Jade and Sheila, simply wonderful, do you remember me little kitten?" Xia cooed poking Sheila's cheek.

Sheila giggled, "Hahaha I remember granny! Daddy told me to kick grandpa in the shin, where is grandpa?" Aisha clamped her hand over Sheila's mouth grinning nervously under her mother's stare.

"Well then you shouldn't ignore an order from you daddy. Roland is in the main hall, just past those doors. For certain reasons you shouldn't disclose you're father's involvement in this little… prank."

Sheila tilted her head confused "What?"

Aisha sighed; she couldn't believe she was going to help in this nonsense, "She means don't tell grandpa, daddy told you to kick him."

"Ok!" Sheila exclaimed struggling free from Aisha's arms. Before the tigress could rethink her moment of insanity the deed had already been done. A loud 'ouch' resounded from the down the hall, followed by a series of giggles. Not long after Sheila was running back, Roland hot on her heels, though he was hardly being serious in his chase of her. He was almost being playful?

The sight was strange for the tiger sisters, only knowing the strict and uptight side of their father, hell a smile was too much to demand from him at the best of times during their childhood; _what the hell _was the general thought between the sisters as their father made a fool of himself playfully chasing a squealing Sheila down the hallways.

"Hi… father," Aisha greeted uncertain if the man before her was truly her father.

Roland captured Sheila in his arms and stood beside his mate, "Oh hello Aisha, it is nice to see you again, come for a visit with Aishoko? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, knowing you'd never be far from this little one."

"Yeah, you're right there. Are you… are you feeling alright dad?" Aisha asked concerned for her mental health; unable to process the extreme differences between him now and when she was growing up.

Roland laughed ruffling each of their hair, "Why I'm great! Never felt so… free and relaxed all my life. Making Ray the ruler of the eastern lands is the best decision I've made in an along while. I hope you two give me the chance to make more." He said solemnly.

"Mom what the hell happened to him?" Aishoko asked quietly.

"I've been sending a lot of positive energy and thoughts through our mating bond; it's had a profound effect on him, even more now that he's not the lord of the land anymore. He's finally acting like the man I fell in love with again." Xia explained, happy about the positive change in her mate.

"Will it wear off?" Aisha asked tensely watching Roland toss Sheila in the air and catch her.

"Sooner or later, but you should really have more faith in your father, despite his… gruff demur; he really does care for you."

Aisha said nothing. Not quite sure what to say. She wanted to make peace with her father despite all that's he had done, but something didn't seem right here. Her father was almost too happy and relaxed.

"Let's go have some dinner. The trip was long and we're all hungry." Aishoko said breaking the awkwardness between her sister and mother.

"An excellent idea let us go to the dining hall." Xia said leading the way.

-break

"Do you think we over did it?" Ishimaru asked Sesshomaru as he parries an axe strike, sending the blue dog-humanoid demon into a building. Only to quickly defect another as a more dogs rushed him.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru responded neutrally. Blue yoki danced long the length of his blade unleashing several dragon strikes on the enemy soldiers. A cloud of black smoke appeared and quickly reformed into dog soldiers. "What are these things?"

"Don't know, but their tough to kill!" Ishimaru grunted launching a wave of explosive orange yoki, creating a satisfying explosion. He spared a grin at the sight, only to frown as the dogs reformed, again. "Dammit. Got any ideas?"

Sesshomaru unleashed a cloud of poison into the air, melting buildings and the like in the toxic haze. The blue dogs withered and fell to the ground. He waited a moment before cutting off a dog's head; he waited again to see if it would regenerate, it did not. "Poison seems to work."

"Then let's give them a good dose of it." Ishimaru replied, his hands dripping with green toxins.

The Inu brother's unleashed a thick fog of toxic gas right in the center of town. The green hazes devouring everything in its range leaving a large black ring a mile wide. The brothers admired their handy work. There was nothing, no buildings, and no blue dogs, only them.

"That worked well." Ishimaru said sheathing his swords, Sesshomaru doing the same.

They were about to take their leave when a chorus of howls echoed around them. The blue dogs emerged from the melted mess, their skin withered and torn showing bones and melted flesh. Their bodies surrounded by a strange green glow.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, launching a toxic yoki whip at nearby blue dog, expecting it to kill it like last time. Only it didn't. The attack hit and then was absorbed! "It appears they are highly adaptable."

"Indeed," Ishimaru agreed drawing his swords as the blue dogs encircled them. "I'd hate to suggest it, but perhaps we should regroup and reengage later."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at Ishimaru "I do not retreat."

"I didn't say that. I simply suggested we go and gather our companions; perhaps Kagome's Reiyoukai will have a better effect. Unless you wish to try and tap in her powers, a pink dragon strike would be most amusing."

Sesshomaru said nothing and turned cutting a path through the blue dogs an amused Ishimaru tailing behind him.

-break

Kirara and Lilith quickly rounded the corner, careful not to attract any attention. Of course that maybe in impossible. Sometime ago Kirara told Lilith her tail fur was standing on end, of course Lilith didn't know what that meant and brushed the comment off. However when they entered the quieter parts of town she noticed the shadows seems to be moving.

"I think were being followed."

"I know," Kirara replied.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, remember when I said my fur was on end? That's the phrase I tell Sanko when a demon is nearby when we were hunting."

Lilith face palmed, "And how was I supposed to know that?" Kirara's eyes widen with realization, "Oops, sorry about that. "

"It's ok," Lilith said petting Kirara's head. The look on the Neko was adorable, but it was time to focus now. "Do you know where they are?" Kirara nodded, discreetly pointing to several shadows and finally straight above them.

"Oh crap." Lilith grabbed Kirara and leap into a nearby alley, several shadow dogs jumped from the shadows biting the air where they had once been. At the same time a golden shimmer fell from the sky crashing into the dogs. "Let's get out of here!"

"Leave it to me!" Kirara transformed into her true form and threw Lilith on her back and took the sky. Several shadow dogs tried to grab them, but Lilith repealed them with her sai. Several more golden shimmers fell from the sky attacking the dogs.

'_What's going on?_' Lilith wondered as battles broke out over the city, between the shadow and light creatures.. '_Still those lights don't feel native, but there is something familiar about them. What are they? Where did they come from? Are they friends or another foe?'_

"Kirara fly that way I know of a place where we can hide." Kirara nodded and changed direction.

-break

Meanwhile in Shihime's castle, the lady of the castle herself was enjoying a pleasant and private walk through her garden, enjoying the lush green trees and colorful array of flowers. She paused to kneel and sniff a rose, when a shiver ran down her spine. She dropped on all fours avoiding the clawed hand posed to take her head, and rolled as an armored boot crushed the earth.

She looked up meeting the furious raging blue eyes of Asta; a bright red gem was embedded in her wrist, her body clad in armor, "Shihime!" The gold wolf screamed multiple blades appearing from her forearm as she angrily swung at the death princess.

There was clang of steel as a black scythe appeared in Shihime's hands. "Finally remember everything Asta?" She teased.

"Yes and now you die!" Asta screamed attacking with her free arm. There was an explosion of Yoki that shook the castle. The battle between Asta and Shihime was on!

Arthur's note

This chapter is rather short, sorry about that, it's kind of a set up chapter for the next one. Been having a bit of writer's block, the ideas are there, I just can't seem to write the words to make the chapter good or convincing so apologies if this chapter is rather flat.

Thank you and please review!


	52. Chapter 52

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 52: The witchblade

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (owner SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-break

Fire spread among the once lush trees, the flowers crushed under foot, and the ground torn a sunder. In the center of what used to be Shihime's garden was the Lady of the castle herself in a dead lock with the last of the gold wolf clan, Asta, armed with the legendary witchblade.

"You will pay for what you did to my family!" Asta broke free of the dead lock swiping with her claws, blades of yoki flying from her fingertips hitting Shihime in the chest. Shihime growled ripping her ruined Kimono off, revealing armor.

"You're clan is a clan of traitors! They choose their fate when they sided with Shinto and his rebellion against Shikuro-sama! I let you live that day because you were once my comrade and friend, and had refused to fight me, but now that you have raised up arms against me there is no turning back. Today you join the other gold wolves in death!"

The two exchanged blows. Asta wielding a blade extended from her forearm, Shihime summoned another scythe, ducking and twirling under Asta's attack, hitting the gold wolf with the shaft of the scythe, following up with a three hit combo, hitting Asta in the face each time. Blood spattered her fist.

Asta summoned blades from all over her body, forcing Shihime away. "Why are you so loyal to black soul? I've never understood how could side with that monster!"

Shihime's eyes narrowed, "You once sided with him too, don't forget that, dear Asta. To you he may have been a monster, but to me he was the only one who cared for me. He took me in, fed me, trained me, and gave me a family. He was everything to me, and the damnable brother of mine Shinto betrayed and tried to kill him!"

Black yoki gathered in Shihime's hand, she smashed the grown creating large fissures that threaten to engulf Asta. Luckily for the gold wolf, the witchblade wasn't considered the ultimate weapon for nothing, and the blacksmithing skill of Ro, it was even more powerful. Wings of bone and scale grew from her back giving her flight.

"What do you mean tried to kill him? Shinto killed Black soul! I know he did!"

Shihime laughed, "Really now? Did you see the body? Were you there during the fight? No, no one but I, Shinto and the five generals of the time know the truth. Of course since most of them are dead, I suppose it's only Zolo and I who know what truly happened. However since I'm about to kill you, I'll spare you the details, you can learn the truth in the afterlife."

"That's fine. I don't need to hear you're tall tales. I believe in lord Shinto and I know he defeated Black soul! Now I will honor my lord by wiping out his enemies last disciple!" Gold yoki gathered in Asta's hand, the golden orb flew towards Shihime forcing her to dodge; Asta flew higher throwing more orbs. "Too bad you can't fly!" She mocked.

Shihime chuckles confusing Asta, "My dear who ever said I couldn't?" Black yoki flared and a pair of beautiful black wings emerged from Shihime's back. She shook the new appendages adjusting to their weight. "I hate using these dreadful things. They are a constant reminder of what I once was and they strain my back." Shihime complained as she flew up to Asta. "Shall we continue?"

"Go to hell!" Asta roared slicing the air with her claws, blades of yoki flew towards Shihime, who casually flicked the attacks aside.

"You ready should have waited before challenging me. You would have been better off escaping and training to actually use the witchblade's powers. Instead you fumble around as if it were some toy. Now allow me to demonstrate 8000 years of refined skill." Pink energy formed in Shihime's hand, she flashed forward faster than Asta could see and slapped the gold wolf across the face! The attack left burned outline of a hand print on the side of Asta's face.

"That power… its Reiyoki? You, you have miko powers? How is that possible? You're a demon!"

"That I am and you're dead." Shihime droned emotionlessly as she stabbed Asta in the stomach with her hand, a sphere of Reiyoki exploded inside Asta's stomach, burning her internal organ to ash.

"Dammit…" Asta croaked coughing up blood. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Her vision was fading; Shihime was reaching for her wrist. She was going to take the witchblade back! She can't let that happen! _"She was right, I don't know anything about this damn thing, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. If I think of the pups will it take me to them?"_

"I'm taking this back." Shihime said unaware of Asta's thoughts. Just as she was about to grab hold of the gem embedded in the gold wolf's wrist, Asta disappeared in a burst of gold lightning. "What the hell?" Shihime sniffed the air scenting for Asta's scent. "Where'd you go? There you are!" She yelled flying towards the western ward of the castle.

-break

Rin and Jade looked across one another as Anima poured them another cup of tea; her creepy doll ever present. They wondered what shook the castle earlier and had been about to make a break for it, when two gaint hands appeared out of nowhere and placed them back in their seats. They knew there was no escape as long as Anima was around, so they silently agreed it was time to put their training to the test.

"More tea Rin," Anima asked holding the tea pot over her cup. Rin smiled brightly, replying "Yes please" while gesturing for Jade to be ready to attack. Anima had a strange habit of closing her eyes when she poured tea.

"Here you go," Anime chirped tilting the tea pot, her eyes closed as the liquid fell form the spout. In that moment Rin and Jade bared their claws and swiped at the little girl's neck, however a pair of arms appeared and took the hit. "Do you want to play a new game?" Anima asked darkly. "Let's play one of mommy's games."

"Run!" Jade yelled grabbing Rin by the hand and making a break for the balcony, they were about to make it, when another pair of arms bared their path. "I am tired of these things!" Jade screamed swiping at the arms with yoki enhanced claws, cutting a chunk of skin from the arms, but otherwise causing no damage.

"Transform!" Rin screamed as the arms moved to grab them.

"There's no time!" Jade screamed back as the gaint hands surrounded them. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around Rin, waiting for the crushing hands to kill them. However she heard a 'pop' of air instead and felt an intense light burn against her closed eyelids.

"Grab on to me!"

"Asta!" The two pups cheered opening their eyes. They gasped when they saw the state of the gold wolf, there was a huge hole where her stomach used to be, her body covered in blood and wounds as she held back the gaint hands.

"Don't stand there! Do as I say and grab hold of me!" Asta shouted snapping them out of their stir and did as she asked. In a flash of golden light they were gone, just as Shihime appeared outside the balcony.

"Dammit!" Shihime screamed in frustration. Her gaze wondered towards Anima. "Anima, gathers Medusa and Scar, and help with the hunt. They are not to leave here!"

"Hai Shihime-Sama, but how do you know there still in the castle?"

"Asta will no doubt try to save Ro and the two other's in the dungeon. She won't leave them. I know she won't." Shihime dropped and flew towards the bottom of the castle to to the dungeons sooner, trusting Anima to fulfil her order.

-break

-Shihime's dungeon

Kenshin and Totosai heard the explosions and knew it was their time to escape; only problem, Totosai wouldn't produce his flames due a ceiling tile that fell on him. He could barely breathe, let alone breathe fire.

"I don't suppose you had a backup plan to escape old timer?" Totosai glares from beneath the rubble. "Thought not, I suppose I'll have to try something." Kenshin inhaled his chest puffing up and expanding. Balling up his fist Kenshin hit his stomach causing him to blanch flames from his mouth. The bars turned red hot and he quickly bent them successfully escaping. "Damn that burns my lungs!" He coughed spitting out black smoke.

Kenshin melted the bars Totosai's ceil and removes the fallen stone from the elder Youkai. Hosting Totosai over his shoulder a bright golden sphere appears before the two. Inhaling more air Kenshin prepared to spew more fire.

When the light sphere dissolved three forms dripped onto the floor. Kenshin swallowed his flames in shock as two of the pups, Rin and Jade, appeared before him with a strange blonde woman with a hole in her stomach.

"Rin, Jade, you're alright!" He exclaimed relieved. "Where's Tofi?"

"I'm right here." Asta answered receiving a confused looked from Kenshin. She sighed; of course he wouldn't recognize her. "It's a long story, one that I don't have time to tell. I need your help protecting these two. Shihime will be here any second. You need to take the pups and go. I will hold her off."

Kenshin took in her battered state, looked her in the eye and said, "No." Asta gapped at him and was about to retort, but he interrupted her. "I will stay. Use the Yoki sphere to fly as far away you can. Give me a blade; I will hold them for as long as I can. Also take him with you." He gestured to Totosai. "Time is short. Do as I say."

Reluctantly Asta summoned a sword from her forearm and handed it to Kenshin. There was no hilt or guard, but it would do. "You have my thanks, and my respect." Asta said taking Totosai from Kenshin. "Goodbye, Battosai Kenshin."

"Wait! Kenshin we're sorry we ran away and got you dragged into this, please don't do this!" Rin cried realizing what the dragon youkai was about to do. Kenshin smiled and ruffled her and Jade's hair. "Get home safely you two." He said as they vanished in a golden light. Shihime crushed through the ceiling snarling angrily.

"Dammit, she better think twice if she thinks she can escape me!" Shihime raged. Tilting her head to side she evaded Kenshin's strike and looked upon him with a bored expression. "You cannot be serious. A DaiHanyou like you doesn't stand a chance."

Kenshin smirked, "Maybe not, but at least I have the courage to live with what I am, unlike you."

Shihime's eyes narrowed, "Don't expect to leave here a live, Eitoryu."

"Been a long time since someone called me by that name, I think my mother was the last, but I have left behind that name. I am no longer the basterd prince of the northern clans. I am Battosai Kenshin a proud solider of the western land and retainer of the Kane clan!" Kenshin surged forward slashing with all his might and speed, spewing fire everywhere as he attacked without reserve. Shihime growled, her hands a glow with pink energy as she blocked the slash and fire. "I don't have time for you!" She screamed stabbing her hand into Kenshin chest. The purifying energies burned away his demonic powers leaving him utterly human. Even as his final heart beat ceased he raised his sword and swung down, with his final breath he severed Shihime's right wing.

Shihime cursed as her transformation ended, pink lightning ran throughout her body shocking her. She fell to her knees hugging herself as she bit back screams of pain waiting for the remaining miko energy to dissipate.

"Medusa!" She screamed painfully. The snake woman emerged from the shadows keeping her distance away from her master as the purifying energies violently surged from Shihime's body. "Summon him!"

"But Shihime-sama…"

"Do it!" Shihime roared. Medusa flinched and scurried away to full fill her master's bidding. Shihime slowly rose to her feet and leaned against the ceil walls breathing heavily. She glance disgustedly at Kenshin's cooling body, turned, and slowly made her way to the throne room, where Medusa finished collecting the materials needed.

"Are we ready?" She asked the snake woman, who was drawing a circle around the death guard chair, labeled one.

"In a moment, Shihime-sama," Medusa replied nervously under Shihime's glare. Her hand shaking as she finished writing the summoning circle. "Done, the rest is up to you now." Medusa said backing out of the way.

Shihime cut her palm with her claws and smeared blood over the emblem embedded in the chairs head rest and stepped back as the spell activated. The chair twisted and warped becoming a gate way. Looking through it, one would see a raging battlefield.

"Nate, return," Shihime ordered through the gate. A distance figure stopped and turned towards the gate and stepped through as if stepping into another room. The portal closed and standing before Shihime was a tall man, taller than her making him about 6'6, blue eyed, blonde haired, dressed in battle worn clothes and red scarf that covered the lower part of his face. On his back rested a monstrous battle axe and sword.

Holding up a piece of Asta's Kimono Shihime allowed Nate to sniff the fabric. "Find the owner of this scent, take the jewel embedded in her wrist and bring the two pups with her back to me. Now go!" Nate nodded, disappearing in a burst of golden light.

"Medusa retrieve Scar and Anima, and meet me in the forge. We have a tricky blacksmith to deal with." Shihime said darkly, making her way to the forge were Ro dealt. She'd teach the old wolf not to make a fool out of her.

-break

Lilith and Kirara were settling down at the oasis for the night when Lilith felt a sharp pain in her back. She ignored it at first. Several minutes later she felt her stomach start to burn as if someone had lit a fire on her skin. Again she ignored, thinking it was a passing thing. Not minutes later she felt blood drip down her arm. This time she had to take notice.

"What's going on?" She wondered staring at the bleeding wound, five slashes across her upper arm as if animal had clawed her, but she knew such a thing has not happened. Lilith screamed as the her right index finger was ben back and broken with a sickening 'snap', then the next finger, and the next, and the next till all her right fingers were broken and bleeding.

Choking back tears she watched a more slash marks appeared all over her body, her legs, arms, back, and stomach, each new wound come without pain at first. Lilith sat there staring at the awful gashes, not feeling anything, and then the pain would hit her all at once.

She was about to call out to Kirara, who was out hunting for food, when she felt a tug on her heart, stopping her breathing. She sat there unmoving gasping for air.

-break

Ro lay battered and bleeding on the floor of his forge, each of his wounds matching Lilith's. He glared angrily at his tormenter, Shihime, who stood over him with sadistic glee as she reached into his torso and gripped his heart.

"I know you gave Asta the Witchblade and I know you finished it, tell me did you think you could cheat me?" Shihime asked sweetly as she gripped Ro's heart tighter.

"Not… finished… missing key component." Ro gasped. Shihime released his heart; he greedily inhaled as much air as he could.

"Explain, and remember it's not just you're life your gambling with." Shihime reminded.

"Missing a pure soul, one untarnished, untainted by man."

"A virgin miko?" Ro nodded reluctantly. He's done this before, he swore not to do it again, but he had too. He had no choice.

Shihime smiled, "Well it's a good thing I have plenty of those on hand. Medusa heal him and get him to a bed for rest. I want him back to work as soon as the witchblade is recovered."

"Hai, Shihime-Sama," Medusa replied as Shihime left the forge to retire to her chambers. There was no possible way Nate would fail her. He was her number one after all.

-break

Kagome fussed over a heavily bleeding Lith as she worked restlessly healing the many wounds that suddenly appeared the desert queen's body. The past hour had been a blur to Kagome. They'd had been sitting down drinking some wine together when Lith started to bleed for no reason! It baffled Kagome and the Healers as they tried to seal Lith's wounds, but they simply refused to close. Then as suddenly as it happened the wounds began to close on their own.

"Lady Lith, are you alright?" She asked placing a wet cloth on the desert queen's head. Lith waves her off.

"I am fine, Kagome, thank you for your concern, but this something personal for me. Please leave me, I am tired."

Kagome steps back feeling uncertain if she should leave Lith alone, but decides to do as she wishes. "Ok, but please don't hesitate to call for help."

"Thank you, Kagome, you are very kind. If it wouldn't be too much trouble could you look over things well I recover? I'd rather not have moral fall just because I look a little worn out."

"Of course I will take care of everything." Kagome bowed and left Lith alone.

Lith sighed as she laid her head against her pillow and played with her summon necklace, a gift from her mate. "Ro my love, what are they doing to you?"

-break

Asta fell to the ground exhausted. She didn't know how far she flew, but she was at her limit. Glancing at her stomach she saw bits of flesh growing slowly. As much as she wanted the hole in her stomach gone, flying and healing was taking too much energy. She was at her wits end. What could she do in her condition?

As if it was a gift from the heavens a three eyed bull youkai emerged from the withered tree line. She looked to it and then her three companions. "Totosai can you still tame wild youkai?"

"Of course," the old blacksmith coughed wince with every breath he took. He didn't heal like he used too.

"Good, take the bull over there and keep going without me. I will be making my last stand here."

"You can't do that! Why do you have to die to protect us?" Jade screamed tired of others dying because of her stupid idea to run away. Tears streamed down her face unable to keep up a tough front, Rin cried beside her.

Asta chuckled pulling both girls into a hug, "It's what adults do. We protect the pups so they can live their lives. You too are also my best friends. I may not be Tofi anymore, but I still remember all the fun and good times we spent together. I wish I could return home with you and see Shilo-sama, Aisha-sama and Sheila-Chan and all the other friends and loved ones waiting for us at the castle, but I'm afraid this is where my journey ends." Asta lifted the two on the bull and then aided Totosai. "Keep low to the ground and stay in the trees. Try to find Dove-Sama and his band if you can. Their pretty far away, but with luck you will run into them. Now go."

Totosai nodded, "My Amaturasu shine upon you with favor in battle." Asta smiled. "It's been long time since I've heard that, not since the battle with Shikuro-Sama." Totosai smiled bowing to Asta, Rin and Jade tearfully did the same as a sign of respect. Totosai spurred the bull forwards, a cloud of Yoki appeared under its hooves and it flew away. Asta waved at their retreating form, a single tear falling down her cheek.

She took a deep breath though her nose and exhaled out her mouth, kneeled to the ground and waited. The memories of both her lives the one before and after she became Tofi flashed through her mind. The battles she fought, the friends she made and lost to the war, her family slayed by Shihime, Shilo and Hans discovering her. Her training under Hans, meeting Kagome, befriending Rin and then Jade. She's had a good life.

A golden sphere landed before her, a tall blonde man, smelling of wolf and light stepped forth, an axe in one hand and a sword in the other. He was powerful, very powerful. There was no doubt he could defeat her. Still even as her death looked her right in the face, she couldn't help but notice something familiar about him.

"You look an awful a lot like Shinjuku-Sama, you even smell similar, yet you also reek of my brethren as if you and I were kin. I can smell you're age. You're not 8000's year old. Even if you were sealed away like I was the age would still cling to you, so if you'd allow me one question, who are you?"

"Nate," He answered, "captain of Shihime's death guard, if you must know. Where are the pups and the old man?" Nate demanded.

Asta giggled, "Don't know. They left me here and the wind in this area blew their scent away there's no way to track them."

Nate growled stepping closer, "Don't underestimate me woman."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She replied kindly. Another step and it would be all over. The blades on her wrist seemed to quiver from the tension in the air. Nate stepped forward and she struck with all she had left! Both blades pierced his chest, but she felt no resistance.

"You've underestimated me." He whispered into her ear. In a flash Nate's axes severed her right wrist, the armor of the witchblade disappearing as she fell to her knees again. "You've survived. Admirable, but my orders are to bring the pups back, tell me where they sent and I shall spare you."

"Go to hell."

Nate closed it his eyes, "So be it." In a single motion he stabbed his sword into Asta's back piercing her heart. She gasped, blood pooling out of her mouth, but she never lost her smile. Nate removed his blade and seethed his weapons and removed the witchblade from Asta's severed hand.

"First objective attained." Nate dropped the witchblade into a pouch around his waist and sniffed the air. Asta's prediction was right and he was unable to locate the pups, but he did sense a large amount of Yoki to the east. Asta's allies if that was what they could be called. Whatever the case he was sure the pups would be trying to make their way to them. He would wait for his prey to join up with the group and then he's strike.

-break

Author's note

Not much to say really. Please review!


	53. Chapter 53

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 53: Lost soul

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (owner SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-break

Kagome stood outside one of the many secret entrances to Lith's base, her hand stretched out calling for her swords, behind her watching was Horris. She could feel his eyes focused on her back. He wanted to ask her something and he wasn't being subtle about it. Couldn't he just ask her already?

"Miss Kagome, may I ask you a question?" Kagome dropped her hand, her swords didn't seem to want to come to her, so she might as while indulge Horris, she wanted to learn more about foreign youkai anyway.

"Sure what do you want to know?" Horris cleared his throat looking away from her with a slight pink blush. Oh Kami this better not be another love confession, she had enough of those from humans and demons.

"You've traveled with Lady Lilith yes?" He asked, causing Kagome to sigh in relief as she nodded and urged him to continue. "I was curious how's she's been fairing since her banishment. I hate myself for not doing anything to help her since I… I'm her friend and comrade and should have done something despite what the law and tradition says." A strange emotion that Kagome couldn't name pasted over Horris's face. Softly he said, "I should have done something." She probably wasn't meant to hear that, but she did.

Turning away from the male Kagome raised her hand calling for her swords again as she mulled over Horris question. Really she didn't know how Lilith was dealing with her banishment. They'd hardly spent any time together and the little time they did, Lilith so was scared of her miko powers she wouldn't speak a word. After she started hanging around with Ishimaru, no one saw much of the desert princess.

"She's been fine." Kagome answered, but she kept her back turned from Horris. She didn't want to see his face if she was right about his feeling towards Lilith. "She mostly spends time with Ishimaru."

"Ishimaru?" Horris interrupted, sounding confused and by the smell of it jealous.

Kagome nodded, still turned away. "Yes, Ishimaru Kota, my… mate's elder brother." Does this make them in laws now? "He and Lilith have been spending a lot of time together. She seems happy I guess. I don't really talk to her."

"I see. I'm glad she's ok." Horris said, but his tone and scent suggested he was anything but happy. This could be trouble.

Dropping her hand again Kagome turned and faced Horris, she didn't like the hurt look in his eyes; it was a look she was too familiar with. "It seems my swords are being testy today. They're probably mad that I lost them. I'll try summoning them tomorrow maybe they'll be in a better mood. Let's go back inside and check in with Lith."

Horris nodded, his expression neutral, as he led Kagome back down into the underground city.

-break

Totosai looked to the sky, sniffed the air, and listened in the wind. He was doing his best to keep a look out for their pursuer, using what Ro had taught him during his training as a blacksmith. Ro didn't just teach him how to forge hot steel, he also taught him how to survive and hunt, being a non-beast Youkai, survival skills, didn't come naturally like they did in wolf youkai and the like.

Still his experience and limited knowledge couldn't be compared to Nate, who was a natural born hunter and wolf youkai. Oh yeah he knew who was chasing them. Shihime's right hand as she lovingly called him. Nate was the one the death princess called when she wanted something done and done right.

He remembered the day he first saw the blond wolf, it was an about fifty years ago, when he was first captured by Shihime. He was commissioned to make Nate's sword and Axe. The fangs given to him where unlike any he'd ever seen, the power the resonated was astounding, even surpassing the fang he used to forge Shilo's Teszanga. In simple terms he needed a new plan to outsmart their hunter.

They were down wind of Nate, his scent strong and potent, meaning he was deliberately allowing it to give away his presence. A taunt to let them know he was coming. More than likely it was to scare and make them panic, to give away their trail or do something foolish, which maybe what Totosai's next decision could be.

Hopping off of the Youkai bull Totosai deliberately made his tracks clear as he ahead straight for Dove's aura. To Rin and Jade he said, "You two go the long way around. Let me get his attention and hopefully lord Dove's and in the chaos you can met up with him and his group and get out of here."

"What about you?" Rin asked concerned, which made the old Youkai chuckle.

"You two don't need to worry about me. I'm still of some use to Shihime, maybe, if not I guess this the end. Shame I never got train an apprentice, but maybe it is better this way, Master Ro's dragon forging technique is just too dangerous for the world. We may all be better off it just disappeared." Totosai smiled at the two. "Now go on shoo! Leave this old man to himself."

Silently Rin and Jade flew away, heading southeast, while Totosai when Northeast, his trail easy to find and follow.

-break

Kirara meowed as she tended to Lilith. She panicked when she returned from hunting and found Lilith covered in blood and wounds. The Neko had no idea what to do. She wasn't trained in herbs and medicine, not there was any she would know of around here even she had been, so she did the only thing she could think of that would. She transformed into her true form.

At first she tried licking the wounds closed, hoping her saliva could seal the wounds, it worked for Sanko. That seemed to help a little, but after a bit the wound would start bleeding again. Kirara pondered using her fire to seal the wounds, but decided that would do more harm than good, so decided to try using feral Link to fuse with Lilith. This of course had its own dangers, but she needed to try something!

Placing her head against Lilith's Kirara focused her Yoki allowing it to mix with Lilith's; taking a deep breath she matched their heart rates so they were perfectly in sync. When the rhythm of their hearts matched Kirara slowly started merging their bodies into one.

The process was slow and painful. Gradually cream fur appeared around Lilith's body, two cat tails sprouting form her tail bone. Taking the alpha position Kirara observed the world through her/their eyes. She saw a thread of Yoki going from Lilith to somewhere far off. Kirara narrowed her eyes at the thread as it was the cause of Lilith's injuries. Obviously Lilith herself couldn't remove the binding placed on her, but perhaps she could.

Kirara pawed at the binding, actually feeling it stretch and thin against her palm. Taking it in both hands she pulled it tight and bit down with her teeth, cutting the binding! Instantly the pain stopped and Lilith's wounds closed quickly. Kirara was over joyed and was about to separate herself from Lilith when she discovered she was unable too!

"Uh oh…" At this time Lilith regained consciousness.

"What's going on?" Lilith asked sleepily. Something felt different.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Kirara asked.

Lilith looked around looking for the Neko. "Where are you? It sounds like you're talking in my head?"

"I am. We're one being now." Kirara said calmly, knowing someone would have to be after the reality of things sunk in for Lilith.

"WHAT!"

"I can explain!" Kirara shouted trying to calm Lilith, which wasn't going over so well since they were both trying to control one body at once resulting in them ending up in a hump as they each tried to go a different direction. "Just calm down I can fix this! I think." The last part was said mentally.

"I heard that!"

"We just need to find Sanko; she'll know what to do!" This caused Lilith to finally calm down. "Before we do that we need to figure out how and what our body can and can't do. Also I think we need to practice walking." Kirara suggested as they tried to stand, only to fall down as if she were a new born.

Lilith sighed, "I suppose that would be wise. However since it is my body I am in control."

"Half it's mine!" Kirara argued. This argument would drag on for the next hour or so as the two tried to come to terms with their current state.

-break

Meanwhile elsewhere in the desert Sanko groaned as she awoke. Her body sore and aching like she fell from the sky or something. She tried piecing together her vague memories, which was of loud screams and ear shattering roars.

After a full minute of waiting for the fog to clear her mind Sanko noticed a few things. One she wasn't with her friends, two she was in some sort of house, and three there was a black cat staring at her.

"Um hello," She said awkwardly. She could understand cats, she was part cat, but she wondered if foreign cats meowed differently? The cat gave no indication of understanding or recognition, and proceeded to groom itself. "Well… that was pointless." She sighed and tried to get up, wincing in pain as she did.

"Just stay there, you're still pretty banged up, so just lie there and rest stupid girl." A voice said. Sanko looked around for the source, finding no one and smelling no one, she looked to the cat again. "Stop staring it's rude." Sanko jumped realizing the cat was speaking to her.

"You can talk?" The cat nods. "Then why didn't you answer when I said hello?"

The cat seemed to grin, "More fun this way. My name is Sanura. What is yours and if you'd be so kind as to tell me what you are. I have never smelt someone such as you, half human, half cat, are you a god?"

"I'm Sanko Taijiya. And no, I'm not a god; I'm a hanyou, a half demon, born of a demon father and a human mother."

Sanura stretched and leapt off of Sanko's lap, her form shaking and twisting, growling larger and taller humanoid shape. Sanura's form was slender and feminine, but other than her human shape she retained many of her cat features such as her face and tail, as while as her fur which covered her entire body.

"A half demon, interesting," Sanura mused continuing her stretches. She turned staring into Sanko's eyes with her wide green eyes. "Tell me Sanko Taijiya, what are you doing here in these lands? I can tell by your scent that you are not from here."

Sanko pauses before answering, wondering if this strange cat demon was a friend or foe? Either way it didn't matter. She was too injured fight her off and she could probably smell any lie she made, and vice versa. Sanko flexed her claws beneath the blankets in preparation.

"Correct I am not from here. I am from Nippon or Japan as some have taken to calling it. I am here with a band of my friends to aid Lady Lith with her fight against Chike." They stared at one another the tension thick, till Sanura broke out in a smile.

"Glad to see that veggie head was good for something." Sanura turned and retrieved a bottle from the shelf and placed it before Sanko. "That'll heal you right up quick. I'm one of Lady Lith's soldiers. My mission is to keep tabs on that fire breathing lizard that suddenly turned up. Seeing as you were just attacked by the dammed thing got any secrets to share about it; a weak spot or something?"

Sanko shook her head as she took the medicine, smelling it for in any poison just in case Sanura was a really good liar. Smelling none she took a sip of the elixir and instantly feel some of her pain go away.

"Sorry but I was sick with a fever and unconscious during the attack. I don't know anything. I don't even know how I survived the fall." Sanko paused and took another sip. "But my comrades might know something. Assuming they survived, which I guess if I did they did as well."

Sanura clapped her hand and cheered. "Well we better get you better quick so we can find them. I'm sure lady Lith will be interested in hearing what they have to say."

"I guess." Sanko said as Sanura forced her to lie down. Her eyes became heavy with sleep because of the elixir her final thoughts were of Kirara, praying that her little sister was alright. She cared for all her friends' safety of course, but her duty as an older sister always took priority.

"Kirara…zzzz"

-break

"Well so much for a strategic withdrawal." Sesshomaru said cutting down another blue dog. He and Ishimaru made a break for the pyramid in an attempt to escape their seemly immortal enemies. Thought the blue dogs were mere cannon fonder for the Inu brothers, their numbers were wearing them done. They lost count around 1500 of slain enemies. It was getting the point that they could tell when they killed the same blue dog; even though they all looked the same.

Ishimaru huffed spewing a cloud of poison from his mouth, ignited it with Bakutsuken, and fried the remaining blue dogs with lightning. "You were the one who ran towards the pyramid. Not my fault there was more of them here."

"Spare me you're petty jabs, brother, they are unbecoming." Sesshomaru retorted cleaving his way through another pack of dogs. Slashing the air he created a blade of air that cut through at least a dozen dogs; launching even more into the air with just the shockwave of the attack. "We are in need of a new plan."

"Agreed," Ishimaru focused yoki into his eyes, grinning as he noticed the enriched yoki that surrounded the blue dogs. "Follow my lead little brother." Sesshomaru noticed his brother stance as demonic winds spiraled around him. Grinning as while Sesshomaru took the same stance, the demonic winds increasing, as one the brothers shouted, "Kaze no Kiri!"

Two brilliant golden beam of pure yoki tore across the land, leaving deep scars in the earth. When the dust cleared the horde of blue dogs was greatly reduced, many of them wiped out by the combination attack; the Inu brothers nowhere to be seen.

-break

Night fall over the flaming wasteland Dove and his companions traveled. The orange glow of molten lava lit their way. South of them they could see the thin tree line of a forest, the greenery getting thicker and lusher as the distance from the heat lengthened. One would ask why they chose to travel this routine instead of the forest.

A multitude of reasons, the first being they could leave Mu safety behind, and the second was all the smoke and ash would distort their scents. Of course Dove's Yoki was practically a beacon for all to see, despite his best efforts to repress it. This led to some issues in the form of gaint fire-breathing drakes.

Not to be confused with Dragons, Drakes are in essence, teenaged dragons. They are fierce, furious, and physically powerful. However they lack the intelligence and magic ability that makes their adult counterparts so dangerous. Like many youths this brash and idiotic behavior results in their deaths. After a staggering fifteen kills by Dove, the Drakes finally left them alone. So far no dragons have attempted to attack them. This could mean a multitude of things.

It could mean the Dragons respect them and granted them passage. Not likely, but still a possibility. Or it meant they were lying in wait for the best moment to attack. This was very likely. However the third option was the dragons didn't think a fighting to avenge their lost kin was worth the number they would lose in the ensuing battle; their numbers on the decline since the last great shift, which resulted in the end of the dragon age. This was just as likely as the latter.

As the group pushed through the firefly hellhole, scent blind and nearly slight blind from the ash and smoke. They began to feel a presence; a very strong one.

"You feel that?" Ace asked breaking the silence.

"Indeed, it is a rather impressive Yoki. I don't think I've ever felt one so strong before and to feel it from so far away too." Riri drummed her fingers against her bow nervously. "No offence Dove-Sama."

"None taken, it is the reality of things," Dove replied. Beside him Ryoko gripped his hand tighter. He squeezed hers in an attempt to assure her everything would be alright. Thought that didn't change fact the Yoki they were sensing was indeed stronger than his.

The mysterious Yoki died down to nothing. Disappearing from their senses completely making it the third time it's happened since they first felt it.

"What's he doing? Taunting us?" Ace said aloud angrily.

"I don't think he's looking for us specific. He seems to be hunting, while playing with his prey, could be trying to herd it somewhere for the kill." Dove analyzed. "Whatever the cause let's avoid him for now. Unless he comes looking for a fight we'll keep to ourselves." They all nodded in agreement and continued down the path to Shihime's castle.

-break

Author's note

Sorry there's not much action in this chapter, it kind of set up chapter. I'm trying to not drag things out, but not rush them either. The next chapter will probably be more action filled. I say probably cause during writing things change.

And If I may ask you all a question? I was looking though some of my old reviews of some of my stories and one complaint was some of my characters were too one dimensional or something like that. This was a different story of course, but I'd really like it if some of you could give me your thoughts on my portrayal of the characters Oc's and Inuyasha characters. Like if certain Oc's are too bland or perfect or if some Inuyasha characters say Kagome or Sesshomaru are too Ooc.

I may regret asking this but I wish to improve so I can give you all a better story. Thanks for reading and please review!


	54. Chapter 54

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 54: Bonds

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (owner SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-Break

A big thank you to those that took the time reply to last chapter's author's note, more on that at the end of the chapter. Also because of the season change I will be busier with work, so there may be time it takes longer to finish a chapter.

-break

Ishimaru and Sesshomaru stealthily make their way through the dark corridors of the pyramid they entered to escape the blue dogs. With their night vision they were able to see without the need of a light source to follow the treacherous pathways before them, they had encountered several traps on their way down, each trap deadlier then that last, slowing their progress to where ever it was they were going.

"Does it feel like we're going down?" Sesshomaru asked his brother as he sniffed the air, mold and decoy filled his nostrils, the smell made him sneeze causing him to growl at the uncouth action. He Sesshomaru did not sneeze; it was unbecoming of someone of his status and power. Behind him he could hear his brother's barely controlled laughter.

"It does appear to be that way, the air seems to be cooler, through that may just be the night settling in. The desert is certainly a strange land, hot one minute, freezing the next, I wonder why anyone would want to live here." Ishimaru mused finally suppressing his laughter, choosing instead to focus on the pictures on the walls.

Lilith taught him a little of what some of the symbols meant, but he was having a rather difficult time remembering. He did know pyramids were often the tombs of kings and such, both for human and demons. They were also made to safeguard dangerous secrets. He wondered what they could be.

As the brother's descended further they eventually come to the bottom of the stairs. Before them was a large open room, filled with tall statues of guardian deities, there were six total. One in each corner of the room and two in the center, they appeared to holding up the ceiling. On the walls were three brightly painted mural, depicting a different story on each wall, a door under each mural.

The mural in opposite of the brother's depicted a creature with a man's body and a dog's head, summoning the creatures they faced outside up from the ground. The door beneath was opened. The other two remained closed. The mural on the right side depicted a bird as bright as the sun, beams of light extended from its wings. The mural on the left side was strange, it showed a coffin, a hand rising out of the opened lid. For some reason the image made the brothers' stomach turn, both were uncertain as to why, as they had both seen their fair share of gore on the battlefield. A severed arm was common sight.

"That door, the on the left, it seems a bit battered no?" Ishimaru said. He and Sesshomaru stepped closer to the door; several deep claw marks droned the otherwise smooth surface. Faintly the brothers could see the crackles mending.

"Something very important must be in there." Sesshomaru comments running his fingers over the claw marks, a deep rumbling growl emitted from the other side of the door. The brother quickly stepped back as whatever was inside attacked the door, making the stone buckle from the force. Their eyes widened as realization hit them as they took another look at the claw marks. The marks weren't caused from the outside, but the inside, whatever was in there was trying to dig its way out.

As the digging sounds increased they saw the tips of claws break the door's surface. The eyes of the stone statues glowed pale yellow as the two center statues came alive and struck the door with their staves. A bright light blinded the Inu brothers and a loud wailing screech forced them to cover their ears as whatever inside the door withered in agony. When their sight and hearing had returned they watched the stone guardians return to their original places, the door fully resorted.

"Well, whatever is behind that door, someone wants it to stay there." Ishimaru said trying to lift their mood. Neither would show it, but they were a bit… startled by what they just witnessed. The Yoki that leaked through the cracks of the door, was terrifying to say the least, it was like when he and Sesshomaru were mere pups and stood before the four clan lords. Only this was much worse. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Sesshomaru growled out, hiding his shaking hand in his sleeve. "Perhaps it would be wise to move on." Sesshomaru suggested indicating the broken door.

Ishimaru nodded, "Agreed." Together the brothers entered the northern chamber, leaving whatever was locked away hopefully far behind.

-break

Kagome was sleeping on a stool next to Lith's bed, she had fallen asleep watching over the rebel leader, trying to heal the horrible burns that adorned her body, but even with her healing powers it seemed the scars were destined to stay. Exhausted from her efforts she closed her eyes and fell asleep were she sat. Sometime later she was woken by Lith.

"Kagome, what are you doing? It's not healthy to sleep in that position." Lith said motherly, nudging Kagome awake. Kagome yawned, stretching her stiff muscles, a series of pops echoed from her neck and back making her gasp as her spine readjusted. "Told you so," Lith said matter of fact.

"Ow, sorry what was that?" Kagome replied groggily, still tired, she's never been a morning person or was it night? Hard to tell when you were underground, it was rather maddening, not knowing if it was night or day.

Lith sighed, "I've told you a thousand times not to sleep like that, but do you listen? No, you don't!" Kagome looked awkwardly around the room. What was going on, she wondered as Lith continued to rant off a list of things, Kagome was pretty sure they've never discussed in the short time they've known each other. Realization suddenly donned on her as Kagome realized Lith has somehow mistaken her for Lilith!

Gently Kagome grabbed one of Lith's failing arms as she listed off more tidbits of advice, the contact seemed to shock Lith as she stared into Kagome's eyes, a light shade of red adorned her face as she looked away.

"Oh, Kagome, it's you for a moment I thought it was Lilith next to me. She would always sit at my bedside when I become ill and I'd chide her for slouching in her sleep, it's not good for your back." Lith rambled, trying to dispel the awkwardness of the moment, only to produce the opposite effect as the two sat in silence. Lith coughed in her hand and put on her 'leader' face. "Is there something you needed? Is everything alright? Have the soldiers reported anything yet on the location of your friends?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, they haven't. I was actually trying to heal you're burn scars. I must have worn myself out and fallen asleep. Sorry if I disturbed you."

"Not at all, think nothing of it." Lith said with a wave of her hand. She looked at the burn portions of her body, they seemed a little better, but still looked pretty gruesome. "Thank you for the gesture Kagome, but you shouldn't waste you're energy on me. These scars were made with dragon fire, they'll mark me forever. I doubt any form of healing can do anything for me."

"Oh, ok." Kagome said saddened by the fact she was unable to help Lith. This brought up the memoires of all people she failed to help hunting Naraku and the miko's trapped in the Leviathan. She kept it to herself, mainly because there had been no time to talk about it, but she felt she might have been able to save Sanko and Kirara's mother. It was probably foolish to think this, there was really nothing she could have done for any of them, but the guilt still tore her up inside.

Sensing the shift in Kagome mood, Lith thought to cheer her up with a change of topic. "So Kagome, you mentioned you had a mate?" Kagome nods. "Well why don't you tell me about him? He came with you here correct? You must be worried about him."

"Not really, I know Sesshomaru can hold his own against pretty much anything, I've seen him overcome great obstacles single handedly." Kagome said brightly, happy for the change of topic, she even managed to smile, causing Lith to smile in return.

"By the sounds of it you must really care for this Sesshomaru, course you're mated, so I guess it only natural."

Kagome blushed, "Actually, we've only been mated for a very short time, not even a week really. I'm not really sure how I feel about him; it's been one crazy thing after another. I haven't really had time to think about it. Our mating wasn't exactly normal either."

Lith raised an elegant green eyebrow "How so?"

"Well he formed a mating bond with me to stop me from dying. I don't really know how mating bonds work or if the fact I was dying affected the process, but our bond is weaker than normal, or that's what I was told." Kagome explained uncertainly. She remembered very little of her lessons with Aisha, not that she wasn't paying attention, there was just so much to material to learn and at the time the finer details of mating and mating bonds weren't relevant.

"I see, I suppose that could be an issue. Do might of I take a look at you're bond?" Lith asked.

"You can do that? Do you have mating bonds here too?"

"Not traditionally, no, the demons of my lands don't form mating bonds. I am an exception due to the fact I mated with a foreigner, who introduced the concept to me. I must say it was quite an experience. One I will never forget." Lith seemed to gaze into nothing as she lost herself in her thoughts.

Kagome snapped her fingers as a thought occurred to her. "That reminds me, who is Lilith's father? We didn't get the chance to figure out who it was before we left, but we thought it might be a Daiyoukai by the name of Zolo Tquip."

Lith shook herself free of her thoughts and replied, "A very close guess, but no Zolo is not my mate, but his brother Ro. We met we they pasted through on a mission from their lord Shinto of great importance. My mother was involved with whatever it was; I on the other hand was preoccupied with my studies. When Ro began to display his talents of crafting, I took the time to meet with him out of curiosity, in fact the earing rings you are wearing are but one of his many creations. Our summoning necklaces are another."

"I've been meaning to ask about that too, why don't you have true forms like Youkai back home? I've seen Youkai from the mainland (china) have the same ability, but why not you?" Kagome asked, curious about the evolution of youkai.

"We used to be able to or so said my mother. She told me our inability to change drew from the purest movement after the great shift; no one was allowed to mate outside of the clan. The leader of the time thought breeding with outsiders would dilute our bloodlines and make us weaker. Funny how that turned out, some even still believe this even to this day, despite the obvious proof against the theory."

"Why is that?"

Lith huffed, "The elders and many of my people believe in the ancient way. The same ways that made me banish my daughter. Only after our defeat by Chike have their eyes begun to open. Still some remain ignorant."

"I can relate to that." Kagome said thinking of all the prejudice she faced in the feudal era. Inuyasha being one of her main belittlers when she first started her journey, course looking back she could have done things differently. Such as not bring her bike back in time and wear something other than her school uniform when battling demons. Shaking her head away from those thoughts Kagome pressed on, "So how do you're summoning necklaces come into play?"

"I really don't know the finer details, my mother understood it best when Ro first proposed the idea, but from what I know is the necklace gathers our Yoki and give it shape. Animal to be exact made from whatever element we are closest too. However unlike you're true, which cannot be changed, our summons can change, when us, the summoners undergo a change ourselves. Ro also said it was possible for a summon and summoner to once again be one, however neither he or any of us know how to do this, no one had been able to do it."

"I see that's very interesting; maybe I could help you. A change of view may be what you need." Kagome suggested.

"That would be appreciated," Lith said, "Now, I believe I was going to check you're mating bond." Kagome nodded as Lith places her index finger on her forehead, a small shock of energy flowed through Kagome's body and for a moment she could see the presence of several individuals in her mind.

Lith hummed as she removed her finger. "It appears you are part of several bonds, you're mating bond, a family bond, and bond I am unable to identify, strange. I'm assuming the family bond is to Shiloh and those he shares a bond with, but the third bond, I can't make head or tails of it. Can you feel anything from it?"

"I don't even know how to use my mating bond; I doubt I know how to use the others." Kagome replied dryly. A smack on the head was her reward as Lith glared sternly at her; much like her mother had done when she was being rude.

"I don't need any sass, young lady. Let's try using the family bond. Try talking to Shiloh, think of him and see if he answers." Kagome nodded thinking of her demonic father. Instantly she felt her mind move and she was looking out of the castle balcony of Shiloh's study, before she could speak she was kicked out forcibly, she fell of her stool and rumbled her jaw, which felt like someone punched her.

"Ouch, ugh what was that?" Kagome grumbled putting her stool upright again. In the small mirror beside Lith's bed she saw a large bruise on her cheek.

"It seems Shiloh's mental defenses kicked you out, rather painfully by the looks of it, you did ask for permission to enter his mind right?" Lith asked, Kagome's glare made her chuckle sheepishly. "I guess that's a bit rhetorical since he kicked you out. Well I don't know about you, but I'm hungry let's go eat and check on things, you never want to leave the minions alone for too long or they'll get lazy." Lith said rising out of bed and hurried toward the mess hall.

"I'm starting to think you meant for this to happen." Kagome said her words coming out jumbled as her jaw was still sore.

Lith gave her a mischievous smile as she rounded one of the pillars. "Perhaps, but you'll remember you're manners next time won't you?"

"Yes, mom," Kagome replied sarcastically.

Lith's puffed her cheeks at the comment, "I'm not you're mother, but feel free to call me Auntie Lith when in private settings, in fact I insist that you do."

Kagome's mouth was gapping open as she stared at the desert queen, she couldn't be serious; maybe whatever happened to her messed with her mind. "You cannot be serious."

"Oh, but I am, now come along! There is much to do." Lith said cheerfully.

-break

Totosai lay upon the ground battered and bruised, Nate's boot pressed firmly on his spine. His old bones cracking from the pressure as Nate dug his heel deeper. The blonde wolf demanded he give up the location of the pups, each answer that failed to comply with Nate's demand resulted in very painful torture, already both of Totosai's hands were broken, his fingers snapped, pieces of white bone stuck out from the bloody flesh.

"Where are they?" Nate monotone for what seemed like the hundredth time, asking the same question over and over again, only to receive the same answer.

"I don't know and I wouldn't tell ya if even if I did." Totosai chuckled humorlessly. Oh he knew he was in trouble, but this was how he planned it. He really didn't know where the pups were, they could be anywhere for all he knew. All he had to do now was last as long he could so they had more time to escape.

Unamused Nate stomped on one of the old blacksmith's legs, breaking it; Totosai cried out in agony, before falling into hysterical laughter, it was all he could to keep going. Nate punched him, smashing his head into the ground hitting the rock placed below, and Totosai's laughter subdued to painful groans. His lips busted open, his left eye swollen shut, and blood flowed down from his forehead. Still he wouldn't answer.

"If ya going to kill me just kill me, get it over with for Shinto's sake!" Totosai sputtered through his gushed lips, spitting blood and a tooth from his mouth.

"Not my place, Shihime-sama demands you are returned alive. Well I wished to avoid returning with only you, I can't track the pups if you are with me to hinder me, so we shall turn to the castle." As Nate picked him off the ground, Totosai secretly grinned to himself, mentally cheerily at his plans success. With the time it would take for Nate to return to the castle and come back, it would give the pups plenty of time to find Dove.

"Wait right there!" Or not, Totosai sighed as Dove and his party emerged from field of smog of the burning lands. Both he and Nate must have been so distracted they didn't notice the white wolf's approach.

Dove surveyed the two, quickly taking note of Totosai, who has been missing for several hundred years. He was honestly surprised to see the old sword smith. Filing away his question as to why the old youkai was here, Dove turned his attention to Nate.

He looked… familiar. Taking a deep breath through his noise Dove scented the blond wolf, his eyes widening as his brain recognized the scent. He'd only smelt it once before, so long ago, but he never forgot the scent of the brother taken from him or so he thought. The one before him fit the bill, his scent, his yoki, his appearance, it could only be him. The only question was how was he alive?

"Nateshi…" Dove called out, saying his brother's full name. A silence fell over the group as the Nate growled angry at them, dropping Totosai to the ground; Nate drew his weapons and charged!

-author's note

So sorry to make you wait so long for this chapter and have it so short. Originally I was going to have it longer, but I wanted to separate Kagome and Sesshomaru from Dove and Nate's battle, just for the fact the two scenes didn't mix well.

I was going to have more, but I forgot what I was going to say… Well night! Please Review!


	55. Chapter 55

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 55: Brothers, bonds of blood

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (owner SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

* * *

><p>Yay I think I finally figured how long this story will be till it's finished! About 90 to 120 (Including the 55 already made) chapter total depending on various factors.<p>

* * *

><p>Dove blocked Nate's sword, ducked under the following axe strike running clear as Ace launched a volley of flaming spears at his lost brother. The flames lurched up creating a spiraling tower of flames, raising the already scorching temperatures of the flaming wasteland. Dove wasn't worried for his youngest brother's health and safety, already knowing that he could take much more damage.<p>

When Nate first charged him Dove was shocked when Nate managed to knock his sword from his grip. Luckily Ace stepped in and their two on one battle erupted chaos as the surrounding area was torn asunder. Ryoko and Riri took Totosai and moved far back into the remaining forest, Riri firing lightning arrows from her bow whenever the chance presented itself, however each time Nate was able to dodge or deflect the attack.

To say the least Nate was the toughest opponent, Dove or Ace, had ever faced. He was fast, strong and ruthless, never giving letting his guard down and always keeping the two on the defensive.

Shooting out of the inferno Nate swung his axe, Dove blocked, but took a hit from the pommel of Nate's sword! Blood flew as Nate savagely continued to pound the white wolf's head in, only Ace's interface was Dove allowed a breather. That didn't mean things were alright for the two. Ace was sporting several gashes on his chest and was missing two of his fingers on his right hand, which Nate chewed off when Ace tried to put him in a headlock, both fighters hesitant to engage in close combat with Nate again as he clearly held the advantage over them.

"This sucks can't you do anything to stop him?" Ace shouted as he unleashed two streams of hot flame onto Nate, both were easily put out with a simple swing of Nate's axe. Dove and Ace leaped out of the way as a blade of air flew past them cutting up the earth like knife through butter.

Dove remained silent as Nate charged towards them yet again; he was tired of running, so he decided to try pushing back. Dashing forward he ducked under both Axe and sword strikes, twisting under Nate's arms and slashing at the blonde's side, leaving several slashes, Dove spun on a heel propelling himself behind Nate and striking at the blondes lower spine. The results were instantaneous; Nate fell to his knees, paralyzed.

"You give up?" Dove asked putting his blade to Nate's soft neck. The blond growled and snarled, taking Dove by surprise once again as he grabbed the blade with his teeth and managed to throw Dove ten feet away. Recovering in midair Dove landed on his feet just in time to see stream rise out of Nate's wounds as the blond rose to his feet.

A bolt of lightning struck Nate dead center in the chest, stunning him, Dove and Ace both charged in impaling him through the torso. Nate spun smacking Ace into the ground and swinging his sword at Dove, who quickly dodged and danced away to put some distance between them.

He wasn't just tough, he was a damn monster! Dove couldn't believe how much damage the blond could take and simply shrug it off as if it were nothing. He didn't even want to imagine what he was like when he transformed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Riri and Ryoko waited the battle from a far, the latter of the two getting a full explanation of what was going on from the elderly blacksmith, while the former keep her eyes open for an opening to attack, so far there have been few and with little effect.<p>

Riri was feeling most unnerved by how quickly and easily Nate shrugged off her attacks, which should have killed him or at least stun him long enough for Dove to cut off his head and be done with it. She would have thought Dove would have done just that already, till she remembered that Nate was Dove's lost brother.

"Ryoko, what are the chances of Dove being able to kill Nate? I know their kin, brothers, but they only share blood. There are no bonds that should be holding him back from killing him."

Ryoko nodded grimly, "You speak truth, but both Dove and Shilo have carried a sort of guilt of not being able to protect their mother and brother when the black bird clan assassinated them. I'm afraid I can't see Dove killing him after discovering he was alive all this time and Ace doesn't have the power to kill him with his flames."

"What shall we do then?"

"You stay here and keep a watch on Totosai." Ryoko flexed her hand, which was incased in ice. "I'll do what I must to protect my mate."

-break

Blood dripped down Dove's face, the hot red liquid stinging his right eye, partially blinding him. He now fought Nate alone, Ace too injured to be of any further help, they battled fiercely but Dove just couldn't bring himself to do any real damage to his opponent.

He must look like a fool, fighting like a new born pup against his little brother, a brother only in name. Still Dove remembered the first he laid eyes on a newborn Nate, before the tragic murder of their mother, he had sworn to his mother he'd protect his brothers, no matter what. That very same promise was what was holding him back now.

"Nateshi, stop this, we don't need to fight!"

Nate snarled, "Silence! I am Nate; you have no right order me around!"

"I'm you're older brother, it's my job to, it so you don't do something stupid."

"Shut up! I have no brothers!"

"Yes you do, there's me and there's Shilo, who I'm sure if he was here would be as happy as I am to know you are alive and well. You have a father too, Shinjuku, who loves you so much he killed off an entire race for you're and mother's deaths." Dove extended his hand forward. "I know we let you down, I let you down, saying we thought you were dead would just be an excuse, but it was what we saw and believed happened. You can't tell me you never thought something was strange growing up with your abductor, who I presume is Shihime."

Nate's posture relaxed, his weapons falling to his side as he frowned, thinking of his childhood under Shihime. He never remembered questioning where he came from, she never told him he was hers, yet in the far reaches of his mind he remembered her saying they were kin. He was uncertain of her meaning whether they were actually blood related or if she was referring to them as wolves in general. He didn't know. What he did know was despite Shihime's sadistic nature, and her other personality quirks, she was the one who raised him, took care of him, and trained him. Whatever plot she hatched to acquire him didn't matter, to him, Shihime was his family, his mother and master, and he served her without question.

"What you say is true, but it no longer matters. I serve Shihime, and she has given me a mission, which you are currently hindering. So brother, I will humor you, you step out of the way and let me complete my task and we part ways. You and you're companions go home alive and well. Should you choose to stay and be a hindrance, I will move you," Nate raised his weapons and retook his battle stance, "By force."

Dove took his own stance, face set in grim determination. "Stubbornness is a trait we all seem to share, no matter our upbringing. I'm afraid however there are reasons I can't back down from this fight. I'll spare the details, since it is clear they would fall on death ears."

Nate grins, "How every true."

Resuming their battle, both fighters were moving faster than before, their minds clear. Nate was no longer consumed with rage, blinding him and making him sloppy. Dove, well not wanted to kill his brother, could respect his position and his loyalty to his duty. That didn't mean he couldn't bring him to near death.

Sparkles flew as steel met steel, Dove and Nate sporting matching grins as they enjoyed the battle, the brothers thrilled to be fighting a strong opponent. On a basic level it was their sibling nature coming to the fore. The younger wanted to prove and test his strength against the older, well the older wanting to test the limits of the younger.

"Come on! That the best you got?" Dove taunted parrying Nate's axe and placing a solid punch to Nate's face, followed by kick to the stomach, Dove grabbed hold of the blonde's head smashing it against his knee.

Nate stumbled back, barely dodging Dove's slash at his arm, staggering forward he threw his axe, the weapon sailing harmlessly past Dove. Once he recovered his senses Nate blocked Dove's sword. He thought of recalling his axe, but decided not to, wanting to test his sword skills against his brothers.

Dove so enthralled in the battle, unconsciously began unleashing Yoki, white wisps of energy streamed from his body, the air becoming hotter as white fire spontaneously burst forth from the ground!

Not to be out done Nate unleashed his own yoki, creating a shimmering veil of gold around his body. As the two attacked spectral wolves appeared around each of them, their claws meeting the same time their blades met. A violent explosion shook the ground; the dust settled revealing large scars etched into the earth.

To one side stood Nate, deep claw marks gorged his chest, even with his impressive healing the wounds closed slowly. Dove kneeled opposite of him, the white wolf's chest equally gory as the whites of his ribs were revealed. He coughed, spitting up glops of blood.

Dove's vision faded in and out, the backlash of using too much of his power, coupled with his wounds left him extremely weakened, he could barely move. He tried to stand, only to fall in a heap, his limbs refusing to obey his commands. A shadow loomed over him; it was Nate, the blond raising his sword for the final blow. Dove slumped against the ground and waited.

Before the final blow could be brought down a shower of ice crystals side swiped Nate, catching the blond completely off guard, the icy spears sending him flying! In the corner of Dove's vision a silhouette flashed by, a head of cyan was all he could make out. Dove didn't need to see in great detail to know who it was though, he knew it was Ryoko.

-break

Ryoko screamed blasting wave after wave of sharpened icy crystals at her opponent, never stopping even for a second, knowing it would all be over once she did. Red tinted the normally clear blue crystals, blood sprayed and pattered across her face, giving Ryoko a savage appearance; her eyes glowing red, her canines enlarged as she slashed down her clawed ripped open one of the pouches on Nate's belt, a twinging red diamond flew out of the pouch, emitting a bright red light that blinded all!

Agonizing pain tore through Ryoko as she clutched her right wrist, blood flowing freely down her arm as her eyes fall on the bright ruby red jewel imbedded in it.

"What the hell is this?" Ryoko exclaimed as a strange sort of metal encroach her arm, it was a silver bluish color, reminding her of ice. She stiffened as more metal grew over her skin, screaming as her feet enlarged into gaint wolf paws, more strange metal covering her legs; silver blue tails spurted from her tailbone, eight in total. When the metal final stopped growing most of Ryoko's body was covered in the strange metal, power flowing like a river though her veins.

"Whatever it is, I like it!" She proclaimed excitedly, her voice over tuned as if two people were speaking at once. The whites of her eyes turned black as Ryoko licked the blood from her fingers. "Tasty…"

Struggling to his feet Dove was horrified by his mate's transformation; he didn't need to guess what happened to her. The transformation was just as Shilo described, Ryoko has merged with the witchblade!

Dove yelled, "Ryoko!" She turned to him, looking curiously at him before turning to her gaze to Nate. Two trident shaped blades grew from her wrist as she charged the blonde who just recovered from her previous assault. One of the blades pierced Nate in the chest, the other he caught and twisted behind Ryoko's back putting her in a hold. He tried to grab her other arm, but it was slick with blood making it hard to grab properly. The trident blade stabbed him three more times before Nate finally dug his claws into Ryoko's armored wrist, stopping the assault.

Nate growled, "Enough of that!" Head butting Ryoko, Nate flipped her and sent to her crashing into the grounds; however her tails wrapped around him dragging him down with her. She rolled straddling his waist, she grinned raising her trident blades, raining down a vicious assault, tearing and ripping flesh; Nate's miraculous healing struggling to keep up.

Moving his fingers, Nate called his axe, the weapon came spinning blindsiding Ryoko; knocking her off him. Growling Nate summoned chains of golden light to bind Ryoko and quickly threw her over his shoulder, disappearing in a sphere of gold Yoki, before her or Dove could make a move to stop him.

-break

Dove stood there, stupefied at what happened, his mind in turmoil as he proceeded what happened. His mate, his love, was taken right before his eyes and he had been helpless to stop it. Moments passed, turning into minutes, yet it seemed like hours to him.

He fell to his knees letting loose a tormented scream to the heavens, "RYOKO!" His body shook with rage, yoki rolling of him like an unstoppable tsunami.

Blood and vile rose in this throat, his body too badly damaged to handle the power coursing through the white wolf, but Dove didn't care. He didn't care how much harm or pain befell him, it all paled in comparison to losing his mate.

Shihime wanted the witchblade. That was all Dove knew of his enemy. He didn't know or care now what her plans were. He just knew he had to save Ryoko, before they attempted to remove the witchblade from her body; something that could only be done in death or by inflecting bodily harm to Ryoko. He wouldn't allow either one to happen!

"Ace…" He beckoned jabbing the firebird with his boot. "Get up, transform! We have no time to spare!"

Ace rose steadily to his feet, his fear of the white wolf's rage fueling his actions. In a burst of orange flame he was in his true form, though much smaller than his normal size, but still large enough to carry one passenger.

"Riri," Dove called, the dragon Youkai appeared in a burst of air, nervously pawing her bow. "Take the old man, find the pups, and take them and Mu to my father. Tell him what we have discovered and…" Dove reaches into his mouth, grimacing as he tugged on his canine tooth, the tooth popped free and he dropped it into Totosai's hand. "I believe you know what I want done, old man."

Totosai nodded nervously, the tooth he held burning with the wolf's power. "I understand my lord, it will be done."

Dove nodded, "Good, this shall be our final meeting, it has been a pleasure. Tell Shilo of Nate and tell him I forgive him, Ace."

"Right," The firebird replied flapping his mighty wings, propelling them into the air. In mere moments they were a mere speck in the sky.

-break

Nate landed in Shihime's garden or what was left of it after the battle with Asta. He was breathing heavily as he strolled through the barren and burnt grounds, Ryoko firmly locked up on his shoulder; the ice wolf having lost consciousness sometime during their flight. In the middle of the garden stood Shihime, standing before one of the few remaining trees, it branches hung low offering limbs of delicious fruit. Shihime reached up and snatched up one of these fruits, a big golden apple, she tossed the fruit behind her to Nate, who caught the fruit with ease and greedily bite into the apple. A golden shimmer engulfed his body, his remaining wounds recovering instantly.

"Welcome back, my Nate. I see you recovered the witchblade, and a little extra."

Nate took a knee, his head bowed as he addressed the death princess, "My apologies, I was careless allowing the witchblade to attach to a new host."

Shihime waved him off. "Think nothing of it, it is a simple fix." Shihime turned and kneeled, reaching for the witchblade, bolts of red lightning sparked warding her hand away. She clutched her hand, growling as she reached again, this time blades popped out and stabbed her.

"Of course, I had forgotten how attached it becomes to a host. Nate if you would."

Nate nodded taking up his axe, "My apologies brother," He whispered for what he was about to do to his brother's mate. He swung the axe down! Only for it to shatter once it touched the ice wolf's neck, much to his shock and surprise, armor encased the ice wolf's head and neck, protecting her.

"This could prove troublesome," Shihime tsked, "We will need a more powerful weapon; one to match the witchblade's." As if on cue the black figure that emerged from Leviathan dropped down from the sky, Shirojigoku clutched in its hand.

Shihime smiles, "what perfect timing my little pet." She reaches for the blade, forcing her way past the barrier surrounding it, burning her hands. The black figure dissolved falling into a hapless mess on the ground; the severed arm the only thing remaining.

Shirojigoku glows brightly, further burning Shihime's hand to the bone. She releases the sword stabbing it into the ground, looking at the severed arm of Shikuro an idea formed.

"Nate, cut off my left arm." She orders the blonde, who only stares at her for a moment before drawing his own sword and doing as commanded. As the blood flows from her stump Shihime picked up Shikuro's arm and attached it to her body. The arm flexed, twisting shape and shrinking to match her feminine body. Once it finished she reached for Shirojigoku again, this time the blade offered no resistance.

"Those petty miko thought they could stop me, pathetic lost souls of a foolish and miserable race." She spat testing the blade with a few practice swings.

"Now where were we?"

-break

Author's note

Sorry for the long wait, I have been really, really, busy! I know there may be some people disappointed by the lack of Kagome and co in this chapter, but honestly I couldn't think of a way to mesh them together, so I figured I better just focus on one for now.

**PLEASE READ! V **

**That being said, I have a question. Is it better when I do chapters that include scenes with everyone mixed together, or more focused chapters like this one? I would really appreciate a response. **


	56. Chapter 56

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 56: Blood rage!

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (owner SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-break

Mu stared out over the land, he's stayed in the same spot where Dove and the others had left him; his spiritual powers the only thing keeping his mortal body going. How long as it been since they left; a day, two days, three days, a week? Time was blurred to him, the passing of day and night unnoticed by the monk.

A gentle breeze blew by, irritating the grainy beard now upon the monks face. Making him appear more of a hermit then monk. Could he even call himself a monk anymore? Mu doubted it; he befriended demons, his mortal enemy. The mere uttering of such a thing would see him killed by his fellow monks. At the very least he would be branded a heretic and banished from the temple, after having a hot poker burned on his forehead, symbolizing him as a fallen monk.

He chuckled, "Mu the fallen lecherous monk, kind of has a nice ring to it. I wonder if I should start new religion or join a cult. I suppose that would be the normal thing for a fallen monk to do. Perhaps I'll go to Dove's home, Nippon (**1**), the island ruled by demons. Sounds crazy, but I rather like the idea considering humans are no better sometimes. Look at me I really have fallen." Mu smiled despite himself. He's been have this conversation with himself ever since Dove and them left, each time he had it he tried to convince himself to go back to the temple and beg forgiveness from his brother monks.

Every time he would come to the conclusion that it wasn't he who has fallen, but their order, which was being used by a demon in the shadows, if lady Shi was in deed Shihime. If it was true they were all fallen monks, blindly fallowing a demon goddess to their doom. He may be the only one to see the truth and the only one who would believe it.

During this time Mu also thought of his family or what was left of it. His parents passed on when he was just in is teens, leaving him and his little sister Milin orphaned. He sent Milin to their Uncles, while he joined the monks. That was well over ten years ago, he wondered if she was even still alive. Having out right avoided visiting her, it wasn't just cutting his earthly attachments and bonds. He just didn't want to see his sister, they weren't the best of friends and their parting words weren't kind.

He called her a brat who didn't understand anything, while she called him a coward for abandoning her. Both of their words weren't hollow, they meant what they said. Now in the middle of his second decade Mu wondered if time truly healed all things, could it heal the rift between him and his sister or has it made it worse?

"Well I suppose I should at least see if she's alive and well, before leaving the country." Mu closed his eyes banishing all the troubling thoughts that plagued him, seeking comfort in meditation as he let his senses become engrossed in the earth's natural energy.

Only to immediately snap his eyes open as he sensed two demonic presences close by, really close by, in fact he was looking at them right now. Two young girls one with silver and black hair, the other with black and orange, their big wide slit eye staring into his.

The black and orange one said, "You smell like Uncle Dove."

Mu fainted from fatigue after that.

-break

Sesshomaru and Ishimaru were puzzled by what they saw. The door they entered lead into a large chamber with a spiral staircase that burrowed deep into the earth. The staircase or rather walkway given its wide girth was lined with coffins carved into the wall. Now this wasn't what puzzled them, no it was the fact that all the coffins were opened, and from the looks of it from the inside.

"Undead?" Sesshomaru suggested running his fingers through a pile of black/blue sand. It reminded him of the beasts they been fighting recently, he wondered if there was a connection?

"Perhaps, but I don't see any tracks or at least enough for a horde of this size." Ishimaru observed crouching close to the ground, sniffing for scents, the scent of the dead overpowering everything. "What of the bottom? Can you see it?"

Sesshomaru looked over the edge into the dark pit. "No."

"I see might as well check it out, come on then brother."

They descended the walkway, jumping across the pit to the next level down for faster travel, within the hour their booted feet touched the ground. The lowest level looked about the same as the rest, except there was only one coffin and it remained unopened.

The coffin was fixed in the center of the room, made of gold and covered in jewels and carvings. The hieroglyphs were unreadable to Ishimaru; they were much older than anyone of the hieroglyphs they encountered before.

Ishimaru curiously tabbed the lid of the coffin, clearing away the dust that had settled, revealing a hieroglyph that he recognized, "Queen. A tomb of royalty, fascinating, I wonder who she was?"

"Why don't we find out?" Sesshomaru said pushing on the coffin lid, before Ishimaru could stop him the face of mummified remains of some sort of demon was revealed. The mummy held a human shape, female, as the Queen inscription told them. However her head was not human, rather it was the shape of a dog with blue skin.

Holding his breath Ishimaru waited for something to happen. Traps in the tombs of royalty were common in every culture and the fact that this coffin remained sealed, while all the others were opened left the impression that whatever was inside was dangerous.

However after a few passing moments that dragged into minutes, Ishimaru exhaled a sigh of relief that nothing happened.

"Thank Kami, next time consult me before opening some strange tomb brother."

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's rebuke, his eyes fixed on the shining gold medallion on the corpse's neck. As his clawed hand touched the surface of the metal he felt a strange warmth pulse beneath his palm and hot breath on his hand? Sesshomaru looked to the corpse's mussel, white puffs of air dissipating in the air as the corpse drew breath, its chest moving up and down under his hand.

"Ishimaru!"

The elder Inu was drawing his sword just as the queen's hand grabbed both his and Sesshomaru's in an iron tight grip. She snarled, splattering drool on his kimono as she howled, eyes of green fire boring into his soul.

In harsh and demanding tone she spoke and in Nippon which surprised the two Inu. "I've seen you've returned, but you won't win this time, Dog of the west!"

-break

Lying on silk sheets would normally be a dream come true to Kagome, especially after the long and treacherous journey she's been on, but even a soft bed and comfortable blankets couldn't ease her troubled mind off what possible perils her friends could be facing, while she lie here in luxury.

Being unable to tell the time of day was also a grading issue for her. The constant darkness was maddening! Kagome would have probably gone crazy days ago, if not for her daily trips up above to call for her swords, an endeavor that has been fruitless so far.

Kagome sighed flopping on her side staring at the flickering candle flame next to the bed. The thought of snuffing out the flame, in a veg hope would help her sleep. She knew better then to do that though, even if she could see fairly well in the dark, the underground city held many dangers.

Turning away from the flame Kagome pushed aside her worries, trying to think about anything else and it worked, for a moment. But the worry for her friends came flooding back like a tsunami, threatening to overwhelm her. One in particular came to the forefront of her mind; Hondo Horris.

Now Kagome may have only known Hondo for a short time, he seemed a nice enough man and loyal to Lith and her cause, but the fact he held feelings for Lilith, Lith's daughter, worried Kagome very much. She knew firsthand how dangerous of emotion of love could be, it would twist and distort even the strongest hearts.

What made Kagome so worried was the fact that Lith and Ishimaru, from her point of view, had very serious feeling for one another and she could all too clearly see the parallels of her own past love triangle or octagon in her case and needless to say it did not bode well.

Now she may be taking this a little too seriously, Hondo could take the news of Lilith's and Ishimaru's relation very well, he seemed to have a sound mind, but the look he had in his eye when he talked about Lilith. It was a look Kagome knew well, the look of the silent admirer, and that's what scared her so much.

What would Hondo do when he finds out Lilith doesn't feel the same way that he does? What if Lilith doesn't even really know he exists? Would he go crazy and do something desperate like so many other's she seen or will he be the exception and take in stride?

"Oh I don't know!" Kagome yelled into her pillow. Someone cleared their throat causing her to blush as she pulled her head out of the pillow, the armor clad Egyptian gave her a curious look before addressing her.

"Something urgent has come up that requires you're presence, please come with me Lady Kagome."

"I'll be right there, please just give me a moment to dress properly." Kagome asked rolling out of her blankets revealing her pajamas, a long silk night gown given to her by Lith, to the guard. He stiffed and turned away.

"Of course, my lady, forgive me. Please be aware the matter will not require you're armor, so please make haste."

"Thank you," Kagome replied, quickly disrobing and dressing in a light tunic and skirt. "Come on, let's go!"

The guard nodded and lead the way through the darken corridors of the underground base, twisting and turning at precise moments through the pillars that supported the ceiling above. Eventually they come to one of the far their outposts, a crowd of soldiers, healers, and Lith herself gathered around a prone form. In the shadows of the torch light Kagome got a good look at the person on ground. Lengths of orange hair covered his face, burns and various degree of injury were inflicted on his body, and his hands clasped tightly around two swords. Kagome rushed to his side, brushing pass the onlookers kneeling at his side, placing a gentle healing hand upon his forehead.

"Hans! What happened to you? Where are the others? Have you seen any of them?" She asked feverishly working over the orange wolf's wounds. Hans groaned in pain as he turned to look at her with one amber eye, horrible burns sealing his right eye shut. Weakly he reached out to her.

"Kagome… you… " The words fell short as Hans's heart stopping abruptly. Kagome pressed down on his chest, blasting waves of pink healing Reiyoki into his body, desperately preforming CBR in hopes of jumpstarting the orange wolf's heart. Hans inhaled suddenly, his heart beating a slowly, yet steady pulse.

Kagome fall back on her bum, breathing a sigh of relief as Hans's natural healing kicked in. She wondered what happened to him and what he was trying to tell her. There wasn't much time to think as a loud noise echoed through the base. One of the many secret entrances exploded sending stone flying hitting nearby soldiers, a wave of blue humanoid dogs tramped over them, charging straight for her!

Lith drew her sai, "Warriors to battle!" She roared as the resistance soldier surged forth to defend their queen.

Snatching up her swords from Hans grasp Kagome joined the battle alongside them, unleashing a furious howl as she fought to defend the prone orange wolf.

-break

Dove stood atop Ace's back the firebird making steady progress. In the horizon stood Shihime's castle, where Dove's mate Ryoko was being held captive. They took a sudden dip, losing altitude fast, Ace glided towards a high plateau landing roughly on his belly, wheezing for air. Looking at the firebird Dove could see Ace was on his last leg. His once beautiful red feathers now a dull sickly gray.

"This is it for me, my apologies for not talking you the rest of the way Milord."

"No, you did well. I made you go on in spite of your wounds." Dove assured the dying bird demon. "I am sorry for robbing you of the chance to die honorably in battle."

Ace chuckled humorlessly, "Yes, it is a shame, but perhaps I can be of bit more use." Flames engulfed Ace's body, the flames took the shape of a bird circling around Dove coming to a rest on the white wolf's shoulders, and a red feather cloak appeared as the flames dissipated.

"Thank you, Ace."

Dove leap of the edge of the plateau the cloak morphed to a pair of wings catching air and lifting him towards the castle. He could feel the remnants of Ace's soul coursing through the cloak. He grinned willing the wings to flap faster, flames igniting leaving a stream of fire in his wake as Dove bounded over the castle walls and landed in ruins of Shihime's garden.

Dove's focus was on the gaint tree in the center of the ruined garden, but it wasn't the trees lush appearance, its shining green leaves, or glowing golden apples. No. It was the being huddled at the base of the tree. Dove approached slowly, his hands trembling as he moved cyan bangs revealing Ryoko's bruised and bloody face.

He shook her, her right arm falling out from under her revealing a stub were her hand used to be. "Ryoko, Ryoko, Ryoko! Wake up! Please wake up! Please…" He cradled her head in his arms rocking her back and forth. Tears rolled down Dove's cheek. She was gone. His mate was dead. He'd didn't even notice that their bond had been severed, so angry and hell bend on revenge, the severing of the connection to his beloved didn't even register in his mind.

"Such a touching scene, I think I might cry." A mocking voice jabbed, Dove turned coming face to face for the first time with the thief he's been hunting for months, but now what had begun as a simple hunt. Was now a quest of vengeance!

Dove growls his teeth clutched painfully as his canines enlarged making his gums bleed. "You killed her."

Shihime grinned, and then laughed! "Why yes I did, but you can hardly blame me for taking back was rightly mine in the first place. A Weakling such as her should have never even thought about welding the witchblade. The poor dear simply didn't have the strength to survive its removal. You should be happy though, I took the liberty of severing you're mating bond, so you'd survive. Wasn't that nice of me?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Dove roared, eyes bleeding red with rage. Shihime shook her head disapprovingly.

"Temper, temper, little white wolf, you're acting like you're brat of a brother, getting so angry over something so easily replaceable. Of course I guess I can hardly fault you, Shinto, Shinjuku, and so many other males of the Kane clan had the same problem. Must be something unique the red wolves instincts? I guess this theory doesn't work for you though, being a white wolf, the symbol of regality of the wolves. You really should learn to be more calm, like the white wolf before you, Shirajuko, you're grandmother I believe. Now she knew how to keep her head, even in the direst situation."

"SHUT AND DIE!" Dove charged sword drawn, steel meeting steel as Shihime's sword met his.

"Tsk, tsk, such boorish behavior and as for you killing me. All I can say is better have tried and failed and so will you!" Shihime declared lunging for Dove's throat with her claws, her minions Nate, Scar, and Jaguar attacking from different angles, each one found their mark, however the white wolf didn't fall.

Dove reached up grabbing Shihime hand and pulling it free, blood spilling down his chest as he glared into the death princess's eyes.

"Better have tried to kill me too and failed."

-break

Author's note

Sorry for the slow update and short chapter, I went to anime convention and when I got back I decided to take a little break and enjoy life a little bit. Doesn't help I have so many new story idea's buzzing around that I really want to do, but don't have time too, between this story, my other story, work, drawing, my comic, and downtime, but hey that too is life.

I may do some one- shots of these ideas just so I don't lose them and to fill the void in my week day schedule. I would use that time to work in this story, but… I work best on the weekends, which is why my updates take so long sometimes.

Anyways enough rambling from me, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review!

Below is some informative stuff

Nippon is the formal way to say Japan, I know most of you probably know this, but I thought it was a better way to call japan in this story after thinking it over for 55 chapters…

I'm also trying to fix and prevent continuity issues. I've been going back and rereading earlier chapters to keep continuity, I also take the time beta read and fix mistakes I find. I leave an author's note of the date this takes place in the chapter.


	57. Chapter 57

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 57: End of the white hunter

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (owner SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-break

He could hear the soft pitter patter of paws on stone, drawing closer and closer with each passing moment. The fear he felt was unimaginable, he'd never felt terror such as this before, but Scar felt it now. He now knew the terror of being the white wolf of the west's prey.

It had happened so fast! One moment Scar and his comrades had the wolf run though, then the next they were all thrown away by a great invisible force, half the castle lay in ruins and rumble when they come too, staring at the full glory of Dove's true form.

Jaguar recovered first, charging forward with great speed, plunging his dagger into the wolf's flank. The white wolf snarled and seized hold of the blue wolf's arm with a mighty shake of its head, it severed Jaguar's arm clean off! He then pounced on top of the blue wolf, clawing and gnawing tearing open Jaguar's soft underbelly. Dove's white muzzle was stained red with blood, his massive jaws working over one of Jaguar's organs.

A golden blur passed by, Scar could barely make out the transformed Nate as the tackled his brother, both wolves wrestled on the ground in a fierce battle of claw and tooth.

Taking action Scar leapt to his feet running to Jaguar's side. He could feel the blue wolf's life slipping, tossing in Jaguar over his shoulder he dashed to Medusa's lab so she could heal him. On the way he vaguely took note of Shihime's lack of presence on the battlefield. His mistress wasn't one to shy away from battle, so where was she?

That was over an hour ago and now Scar played a dangerous game of cat and mouse in the collapsing wing of the castle. He had spotted Nate in the courtyard when he passed by, the blonde wolf was unconscious sporting a number of grievous wounds that well wouldn't kill him, would leave him indisposed.

Following a blood trail, Scar surmised Dove was equally if not even more gravely wounded then his brother. The amount of blood was staggering and he wondered how the white wolf was even alive, let alone being able to move.

He soon found out just how far Dove was willing push himself to get revenge for his slayed mate Ryoko. Scar stumbled upon the injured white wolf by chance, feasting on one of the castle servants. Scar had accidently hit a loose rock, Dove's ear's twitched, and he turned his head revealing long bloody gashes over his eyes, rendering him completely blind.

That however proved to of little hindrance to the white wolf. Dove keyed in on Scar's scent instantly, his ears twitching with every subtle movement he made. There were a number of close calls of Dove almost catching the desert demon, only to be denied by a last minute dodge, and thus their game began.

The pit pat stopped, causing Scar to go still, he could feel Dove's presence just around the corner. Black lightning arced between his fingertips as he waited for the right moment to strike.

A paw appeared from the other side of the corner, but Scar held himself back, waiting for Dove to expose his neck. Another paw drew forward; revealing a red stained muzzle as Dove lurched forward sniffing the air moving in a sweeping motion, his nose was currently pointed away from Scar revealing his large furry neck. Scar strikes! His hand shooting out like an arrow piercing deep into Dove's neck, he rode the wolf down to the ground, realizing too late he'd been doped as his hand went through the white wolf's neck, yet no blood appeared from the wound. The last thing Scar saw as the fading image of Dove's doppelganger as the real Dove's jaws clamped over his head.

-break

As Dove gnawed down on his opponents head, he briefly wondered if his father would justify his actions. Before now Dove had always criticized his father's wiping out of an entire race for the death of his mate. Now after losing his own mate, his own thoughts of devouring his enemies, an act deemed to savage and disgraceful by Daiyoukai and there for outlawed. Dove now thought nothing but the entire destruction of Shihime and in her service would service his lust for vengeance.

"Enough appetizers', time for the main course."

Nose to the ground Dove began his search for Shihime.

-break

Lilith and Kirara stumbled along as they tried to figure out just who was in control of their body. Yes, their body. The two found themselves fused into one being after Kirara merged them together, her intention had been good, as with all problems, but had unexpected results.

"Would you please just let me walk?" Kirara asked frustrated as they stumbled into the hot sand yet again.

"I would but you want to walk on your hands and knees! That sands hot!"

Kirara humped, "its instinct, I'm still adjusting to the two legs thing and this sand is lukewarm at best. You want hot? Try flying over a volcano."

"Lukewarm to a fire cat maybe, let me remind you I was not born with such abilities!" Lilith hissed climbing to her feet. In her mind she could see Kirara giving her a deadpan look. "What?"

The fire cat sighed, taking control squats down levitating her hand just above the hot sand. "Well I am a fire cat and I was born with a high heat resistance and right now you and I are the same being, so anything I can do, you can now do. For example this sand that you say is so hot? Well it's only hot to you because you think it's hot, so yes it will feel hot. Now try touching it though my senses."

Lilith did as Kirara said, taking control of their other hand she touched the sand and cool like at night. "What's going on?"

"I'm a fire cat, a fire would have be godly hot before I feel it, haven't you wondered why we haven't gotten sunburned yet? Even though were almost completely exposed to the sun?"

She was indeed correct, all this time Lilith hadn't felt any burns on their skin. The clothes they had purchased while in the city were not the best for desert travel. The light silk and over all skimpy design of the dancing clothes was a poor choice. Course they hadn't expected to leave the city so soon, until the fighting broke out.

"Interesting, but that still doesn't solve our walking problem."

Kirara rubbed their chin, "Well you control the legs, and I'll control the arms, sounds good?"

"Sound good enough for now, there better be away to separate us. I do not want to live the rest of my life like this!" Lilith pointed out for what Kirara assumed was the hundredth time.

"Yes, yes, I know. You wish to mate with Ishimaru. I'm sure he would still want you even if we can't separate. At least this way I don't have to worry about getting a mate." Kirara smirked, while Lilith groaned.

"How lovely for you, now are sure you can find Sanko?"

Kirara faked looking hurt, "You doubt me? My familial bond ties me and mine sister together. We'll find her… within a hundred mile tolerance."

"That is just great," Lilith sighed. "I'm sure will find her in the next century."

"Not if you don't get moving. You're the legs, now go!" Kirara commanded gleefully. Their journey would be a long and stressful one.

-break

The battle with Chike's troops had been fierce, but Lith and her troops came out on top with the help of Kagome, but at great costs. As it turns out several other of their bases had also been attacked. Cid and Arthur managed to fend them off, but once again at great cost to their own troops.

Lith had lost 500 of her 3000, most of the deaths were from the minor bases scattered through the underground cities. Of Cid's and Arthur's troop 250 of their combined 1000 were lost defending the bases, bringing the grand total of the resistance troops to roughly 3250 strong. Currently the resistance was moving their forces to the far out bases, avoiding the major cites as Chike's troops swarmed over the city streets.

Walking along the cart carrying Hans Kagome kept a healing hand over the orange wolf, trying to speed his recovery. She would rotate between Hans and the other injured doing what she could and more to aid those who needed it.

Sometime during their travel Lith ordered Kagome to rest and offered a place on one of the carts. Kagome refused and went back to her task, but Lith was having none of it and strong armed the Nippon girl next to Hans.

"Just please rest, please, you've been fighting and now healing all day. You need rest, please just do as I say." Lith begged, tears threaten to fall from the desert queen's eyes. Ashamed for making her worry Kagome gave up the fight and lied down for a well desired sleep.

When she was sure Kagome was asleep Lith continued to inspect her troops moving around, speaking words of encouragement for the living and words of praise for the dead and their sacrifice. Every once and while she would return to Kagome's side and gently comb her fingers through the girl's hair just as she once done with Lilith. A gentle smile graced the desert Queen's lips as she thought of her daughter and girl before her and how similar they were.

However duty would always demanded her presence elsewhere and she would once again don the face of the ruler and whisked away by the responsibility that came with it. A responsibility she loathed yet performed, because she was the only one who could.

-break

Deep in the bowls of Shihime's castle the death princess herself, along with two of her Deathguards, Anima and Medusa, were helping many of the castle servants escape. The last one to go through was the little bunny youkai Hinata, who timidly asked if Shihime would repeal the invader from the castle. Despite the servants' fear of their mistress, the castle was their home.

Shihime smiled softly and kneel to the young child's level, "Of course I will, now run along, Medusa and Anima will protect you."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Watching the bunny disappear in the darkness of the tunnel Shihime turned her gaze to Medusa and Anima, both nervously stepped away from the death princess, but she seized them by the collar before they could get away.

"If any of them die, expect a great deal of pain and suffering you're future." She hissed, both Medusa and Anima nodded fearfully, Shihime dropped them on the ground. "Get going!"

They scurried off leaving the death princess alone in the castle with Dove. Shihime drew her sword and rounded the corner, coming face to face with Dove's snarling muzzle.

"Come at me!"

Dove snarls and does just that.

-break

Dove lunged, throwing his entire body weight into his attack, his jaws clamped onto Shihime's left shoulder while his claws ripped at her chest and stomach, leaving ribbons scar marks on her armor. He felt Shihime's sword impale him just below the ribs. Feeling a burning pain in his abdomen Dove was forced to release his jaws from Shihime's shoulder.

With a barely healed eye Dove took a moment to inspect the wound, and could make out pinkish flames licking hungrily at his flesh. He rolled to quench the flames. Doing so however gave Shihime free movement again and she capitalized on the chance as her claws pieced his burnt flesh, forcing a painful howl form the white wolf.

Shihime gleefully dug deeper into Dove's flesh, her purifying touch burning his internal organs to ash. Suddenly Dove's fur turned to white hot flame and Shihime pulled her hand back ablaze with white fire, which quickly ate away her skin, revealing muscle and bone. Recovering Dove snapped his jaws on her wrist, severing it from her body. Angry she smashed the hilt of Shirojigoku into his muzzle. The floor crumbled beneath them, sending them down to the deeper levels of the castle.

Dove landed with a crash, slumped against some sort of glass vile of a very large size, looking up he came face to face with something right out of his father's bedtime stories. Floating above him was a jumbled mess of body parts, the piece that held his attention the most was the severed head staring back at him. Though he's only seen the face in paintings in his father's study Dove knew it well, it was his great grandfather Shikuro Kane, infamously known as Black Soul.

"What in Kami's name is going on here?"

"Something beyond you're comprehension, little white wolf." From the darkness Shihime lunged stabbing her blade into Dove's heart, he gasped, blood spilling out of his muzzle. "Nor do I have the time or patience to explain to a dying dog."

Removing Shirojigoku from Dove's chest, Shihime flicked the sword cleaning it of blood and began to walk away, only to pause and look back at the white wolf's body.

"Hmm… Now that I think about it. There may be some use for you yet."

-break

Author's note

Sorry for the long wait, I've gone through some big changes in these past few weeks, one being I now work days and I'm still getting used to that, I just buried one of my many uncles for enteral rest, and you know I like to sit back and relax and read other's people's fanfics too, so yeah.

Please Review!


	58. Chapter 58

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 58: Pain and suffering

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (owner SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-break

Shilo Kane was going about his day like normal, filling out documents, issuing orders for the local lords, and generally makes sure everything was going smoothly in the western lands, at task that since his installment of ruling lord has not been easy. He was a warrior and the finer details of the ruling court had little meaning to him or he simply didn't understand them, lucky his advisor Inutaisho was there to aid him. The wolf lord often offered the positon to the dog lord, who would chuckle and refuse.

Today had started out no different than usual, at least at first it was. Being lord of the lands, Shilo shared a basic mental bond with many demons throughout the western lands; so many in fact he couldn't sort them out or even tell who they were unless he knew them personally. So when he felt one of the links sever from his mind, he paid little attention to it. That was when a small, but irritating pain, started throbbing in his head like someone had struck their claws in his brain.

This continued all day, making him irritated and short tempered, several of the castle staff suffered from his undeserving anger. Inutaisho intervened multiple times to stop some poor soul from being thrown out the nearest window. He suggested to Yolo that the staff avoid the wolf lord for the time being.

The day wore on and Shilo's mood took an even darker turn around dusk. The pain in his head had become down right unbearable and then suddenly for a second it stopped, giving him a moment's peace. It didn't last long.

Hot blinding rage streamed thought the mental bonds, and this time he knew who it was, it was Dove and he was angry! So angry that it leached onto his own boiling rage and exploded! For instant Shilo lost control of himself and partially transformed, his gaint paw destroying an entire level of the castle!

Shilo struggled to keep his yoki in check, all the while trying to sooth or at least understand Dove's rage. There was nothing that could be done. Dove was too far away and too angry, so Shilo thought it best to go into the forest till his brother settled down.

He sat alone in a clearing, watching the stars appear in the night sky, Shilo's mind turned to his mate, seeking her smoothing aura and passing it along to his brother. For a moment it seemed like it worked, Dove's rage was cooled and was fading fast and Shilo breathed a sigh of relief; only to stiffen in shock when Dove's presence completely vanished. He reached for their familial bond, pulling hard on it, but the threads thinned and disappeared like water between his fingers. He saw vivid images of a red and black haired woman and then darkness and he knew his brother had died.

Silence dominated the clearing as Shilo's mind processed what happened. A deep tearing feeling appeared in his gut. His hands started shaking as he lifted them to his face and felt the tears roll down his face, and then he let all of his control go.

-break

Aisha was playing with her daughter, Sheila, when Shilo snapped. She felt the full force of his pain, hatred, and sorrow through their mating bond. The emotion was so raw and powerful she started to cry without realizing it, till Sheila told her.

"Mommy, what wrong?" She asked, poking a tiny clawed finger at the tears on her cheeks. Aisha quickly swiped them away and smiled shakily as she tried to find the words to tell her daughter.

"Sheila, my little pup, Mommy needs to go check on daddy, ok? Stay here and be good to your grandfather and grandmother." Aisha held Sheila tight against her breast as she maneuvered her way around the eastern castle, looking for her parents or her sister; it was the latter she found first.

"Is something wrong, Aisha?" Aishoko asked concerned by the tears and red eyes of her sister.

Aisha gave her best smile and handed Sheila to her sister. "Watch her for a bit, I need to go visit her father, for… reasons." She said pointedly. Aishoko nodded understanding what her younger sister was getting at.

"Alright then, be safe."

The sister embraced in a quick hug and after a quick peck on the forehead for Sheila, Aisha was bolting out of the eastern castle as fast as her feet could carry her; unaware of the ever watchful eyes following her.

A sentry a top the castle wall spotted her go and with an ever so slight movement he pulled a gem from his chest and reports his finding to his master's agents in the western lands.

-break

Kala, along with Yura and Baiken watched the transformed Shilo rampage about in his true form in a mad and unpredictable destructive manner. In her hands lay a small black gem. Her mission was to infuse it to Shilo. A task that sounded much easier in her head, than in reality. In order for the gem to work it needed to be placed in Shilo's heart.

It was pretty much impossible to do that discreetly, without raising a few eye brows. They've tried to place the gem while Shilo slept, but since Aisha left Shilo really hasn't slept much and if he did it was in his study, with either Zolo or Inutaisho nearby.

Their only chance to infect him with the gem was now, when he was alone and blinded with grief and rage. That being said he was blinded by grief and rage and attacking anything and everything without prejudice. Getting in close would be difficult, which was why the three of them each carried a gem to increase the chances of success. They also altered their appearances, in case someone was watching.

"Are you two ready?" Kala asked her comrades, both nodded in affirmative. "Good, let's go!"

The three demonesses charged forth, leaping out of the way of flying trees and earth, on to the raging wolf's limb. They ran vertically up the length of Shilo's left front leg, running to the opposite side to avoid being crushed as he rolled.

Baiken leapt in the air flying towards the center of Shilo's chest, but was smacked away by his muzzle. She bounced against the ground three times before coming to a stop against a tree, out cold.

The remaining two continued their climb, leaping on to Shilo's neck as he rose back up. Kala began making climbing down to his heart, but Yura become tangled in his fur and Shilo out of reflex slapped her with is paw, making her fall like dead weight to the ground. She landed with a hard smack, even crating a small imprint in the earth, but she was far from dead, just hurting very badly.

Determined to finish the mission Kala made a mad dash down Shilo's throat, rapidly approaching her target. Shilo swayed turning sharply, throwing her off balance, but she quickly recovered. Pressing forward she extends her arm barely in reach of Shilo's heart when he suddenly dropped to his belly, causing her to become suspended in midair. A cloud of dust kicked up as Shilo's massive frame hit the earth and when the dust cleared Kala found herself on the wolf's nose, two angry red/black eyes boring down on her.

Nervously she looked at her position before taking off like arrow, Shilo snarling and scrapping after her destroying more of the surrounding forest.

In the chaos Kala slipped away out of the path of destruction, Shilo's enraged state of mind quickly writing her off as dead or so she hoped. Taking a moment to calm herself, she sighed and slumped against the tree she was hiding behind.

"This is not going to be easy."

-break

"It can never be easy can it?" Sanko heard Sanura complain as they inspected the ruins of the base they were in. They arrived at the base just hours after what they assumed was a massive battle considering the amount of bodies laid about and the fires still burning here and there.

The Hanyou further inspected the damage, while the anthro black cat poked a body with her toes. A look of disgust crossed her face as she did this.

"Weaklings, the lot of them, good riddance I say," Sanura spat kicking the body over.

Sanko cringed, "Isn't he you're ally? You should respect the dead!"

The cat woman glared at her, green slit eyes seething with hatred, but it wasn't directed at Sanko. It felt like Sanura was looking at someone else they stared off at one another, before Sanura scoffed and angry turned away.

"You sound just like that annoying green bean." Sanura walked away, gesturing for Sanko to follow. "Come there is another base northwest of here, we may find Lady Lith there."

"Of course," Sanko reluctantly agreed, looking back at the fallen bodies, finding it hard to imagine someone would treat a fallen comrade with such disrespect.

-break

Ishimaru and Sesshomaru have found themselves in many odd situations in their lives. Such as the time they accidently disturbed Lady Okana's bath when they were pups, there had been no nefarious intention on their part. They had been simply playing on the cliffs overhead and simply fell into the hot springs. Whatever they're pleads, Okana still gave them a lecture on the fairer sex, that left them shaken at best.

Another time in their adolescence, they ended up lost in some haunted demon castle for over a year's time. There was also the time were swallowed whole by a whale youkai, making their trip into leviathans stomach the third time they've been eaten by some underwater sea monster.

Now a rough scale between the first and third thing, speaking to an undead dog youkai queen ranked somewhere in the middle, her knowing their father raised it to at least their top five odd adventures.

The queen, whose name was Bast, calmed down and stopped trying to chew them up after they explained that neither of them was Inutaisho. They sat down for a civilized cup of wine with skulls for cups. The wine had been buried with Bast when she was laid to rest.

Bast laughed joyfully as she drowned her wine with gusto. "Ah such fine wine, it's aged well since my burial. I maybe dead, but my tastes remain the same, nothing but the most elegant I say! It's also ironic that the one to awaken me are the grandsons of the one who originally killed me. Now you say you're father is also named Inutaisho?"

Ishimaru nodded, "Yes, Inutaisho the… fifth? I believe? Or perhaps it was the fourth?"

"Third or sixth I believe," Sesshomaru stated taking a sip from his cup.

"No matter," Bast said ending the debate, "It is not important. What is important is I need your help. In case you haven't noticed I wasn't the only on buried here? My best soldiers were mummified and buried with me, so that when the time of the great shift came upon us again, my army and I could raise to defend our people and lands. As you can see, my army is gone, yet I remained asleep. Someone stole my crown, which controls my soldiers, I simply ask that you find the thief, kill them, and return my crown. Do this for me my foreign kin, and I will reward you with a gift from my collection of treasures."

"We have no use for gold old one," Sesshomaru stated.

Bast smiled revealing her crooked and yellow teeth, "Who said anything about gold? There are secrets buried here, secrets of great power buried beneath these sands. Find my crown and return it to me and you're reward will be one of great power."

-break

The night gave way to the rising sun. Kala, Yura, and Baiken stood over the exhausted form of Shilo Kane, who once again wore his human disguise. He lay face down in the dirt, lying in a large paw shaped crater made during his rampage. Now the three demonesses could easily complete their task to infuse Shilo with the very same gems that bound them to their mistress Shihime.

Carefully they rolled Shilo on his back, appearing to helping the downed Daiyoukai to any unseen onlooker. Kala running her hand over his chest, pressed her gem over Shilo's heart, a shallow victorious smile graced her lips as the gem sank below his flesh in a soft red light. Her smile changed to a frown when no physical change took place. Kala gestured for Yura to insert her gem.

The second gem glowed with a silver light as it entered Shilo's chest, a soft pulse rippled through the Daiyoukai's body, but otherwise no change took place. Baffled the trio silently agreed that the third gem was needed.

Kneeling next to Shilo, Baiken's hand hovered over Shilo's heart as she stared at his sleeping face. A quick glare from Kala and Yura shook her out of her pause and she pressed the gem into his heart, this one with a black light.

Another pulse rippled and the trio took a step back as another, stronger, pulse resonated, followed by another and another, each pulsing faster and faster like a beating heart; each pulse more powerful than the last.

Kala stumbled back in fear as Shilo's features slowly began to change. "I'm starting to think this may have been a bad idea." She admitted as more of Shilo's hair turned black and a black aura began to encompass him.

"A really bad idea…."

-break

Aisha was running hard; she had been all night, her momentum fueled by her desperate desire to find and comfort her mate and the massive influx of raw power given from said mate. She could hardly believe how angry Shilo was, but even more so how sad and depressed he felt. The emotion was so powerful it was making her cry, even though she didn't know why and what for.

The trees were a blurry mess as she passed by, kicking up dirt and dust in her wake. The tears made them no clearer, but she managed to stay on course.

She just past into the western lands, when a crippling surge of dark power ran through her mating bond, the pain it brought locked her joints and she fell midstride to the ground in a hemp, withering in pain.

Pulling on the bond she tried to sooth Shilo, but was met with resistance, as if he didn't recognize her touch. She let go of her hold and gently tried again, sending positive thoughts and feeling to him to help him recognize her.

For a moment the power and pain eased.

In the next moment it returned with a vengeance. Aisha rolled on her back gasping in pain as her hair changed to gray. Pain flared in her tail bone and she rolled on her side, catching sight of two striped fox tails coming out of her tail bone.

"What the hell is happening to me?" She wondered as her vision slowly faded to darkness, a shadowy figure appeared just as everything turned to complete black.

-break

Author's note

Ok that's this chapter, still a little shorter then I like to make them, but it's been some hard writing lately. Anyways next chapter we'll be seeing more of Kagome and the desert folk, I think. I might change my mind when I start writing or forget and starting writing something else.

I'm not trying to drag out the Egypt arc, it's just happening that way. But I know I really need to start flushing out some of the newer characters and other stuff.

Other then that I'll try to make the chapter's longer again, atleast to 4000 words maybe, but stuff happens.

Please review!


	59. Chapter 59

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 59: Reunion

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (co-owned with SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-break

So I have some fun news, I now co own Lilith with permission from SafireRebel, Yay! For me!

-break

Chike overlook the ruins of Lith's base with gleeful satisfaction, with Lith on the run and his territory ever growing it wouldn't be long before he controlled all the lands of Egypt. Really though why should he stop with Egypt? With his undead army and the gifts given from the death princess, why should he settle for just Egypt? In fact why should he lower himself to serving some woman, when he had the power of Kings in his blood!

"You're delusions are amusing boy, one should finish one war, before starting another." A voice spoke from the shadows.

Taking a deep breath Chike turned to the source of the voice. Hiding in the shadows stood massive shadowy figure, the general of the undead army, simply known as the Old One.

"You dare speak to your master with such disrespect Old One?"

Old One scoffed loudly, "Nay, you are not my master, only the stolen crown upon thy head gives you any control over me and my kin, if crown were removed, me and my brother's would happily feast on thy flesh and then return to our true mistress."

Chike chuckled, "You're mistress, Queen Bast, was a fool. At the height of her power she mummifies and seals her great army in order to turn you into undead warriors and then seals herself as well. What logic is there for a ruler to go to such length for power and not use it?"

"One such as you couldn't understand the sacrifice Queen Bast and my kin made. We did what we had to do in order to ensure the future of our people and lands. We were meant to be awakened when the time of the great shift was upon us again, so that we might defend the land and hopefully return it to its former glory." The old one drew out of the shadows so Chike could see his eyes and see into his mind eyes. The ruler of the east Nile was shown a vision of a vast green landscape. "We did not always live in a sandy wasteland. Once, a long time ago, we lived in a paradise that was taken from us during the shift. We could not protect the land in life and thus it was taken away from us, but in death we will reclaim it. That is our Queens dream. That is why we were sealed. What you have done is the highest insult you could to us. So keep that crown on your head, because the moment it falls of it, you are dead!"

The crown glowed forcing Chike's will as he yelled at the old one. "Enough of your timeless lectures go and destroy Lith and her armies! I command you!"

"Very well," Old one complied obeying the crowns control. "However be warned for even the toughened hide of dragon cannot save you when your time of reckoning comes."

"I said be gone!" And with that the old one disappeared in plume of black smoke.

-break

"Are you sure this will work?" Lilith asked as they stood atop of high cliff. They were standing so close to the edge, it felt as if a mere breeze would send them plummeting over the edge. Lilith wasn't sure if fall would kill them, but she still questioned the method they were about to utilized in order to achieve flight.

From within their shared body Kirara answered, "This is how my dad taught me to fly. The fear we'll experience should be enough to kick start my flying ability. Fused together our abilities have combined, but in some cases we have to relearn them, such in the case of our heat resistance. In order to relearn flight, and since I learned from instinct we'll have to recreate the experience in order to relearn it. Think of it this way, our body knows it can fly, it just doesn't know how, and when we jump and are falling to our deaths the how and why don't matter, only surviving, so our body should naturally react and we'll be given the power of flight."

"This sounds like a horrible conceived plan," Lilith deadpanned.

Kirara laughed, "You should have seen Sanko's face when we first tried this. I'm sure we'll get it on the first try this time."

"Wait… how many time did you do this before you learned to fly Sanko."

"Eh, three or four times, No big deal. Now get ready cause we go!" Before Lilith could protest Kirara jumped off the cliff squealing in delight, while Lilith screamed in horror as they dived straight towards the ground!

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Lilith screamed as the ground closed in fast. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact and then everything just stopped! "Did we die?" She asked peeking open eye, the ground mere inches away, on her hands she noticed green flame coating them, as well as her tail and feet. There was also the giggling inside her head. "You knew how to fly this entire time, didn't you?"

"No, I needed to relearn it like I said, and I did, so no spat cat on the ground today!" Kirara said, still trying to surprise her giggles.

"Then why are you laughing?" Lilith said hotly.

"It's just… (snort) you're face… (snort) was so Kawaii! Oh kami and that screaming! I don't know why, but you looked so cute when we were free falling! I'm sorry, but seeing someone like you like that is just funny!"

"You did know how to fly didn't you!" Lilith accused blushing with anger and embarrassment. "Admit it!"

Kirara put on her cutest face and replied, "Maybe? But you really need to loosen up and nothing like a good scare to really loosen up those tight muscles!"

"I am going to hurt you when we get separated!"

"You can try, but first we need to fly, so scoot over and let the master take control." Kirara pushed Lilith out the way and took full control of their body. Kicking her hind legs she propelled them into the sky following her bond to Sanko.

-break

Awaking with a soft moan, Kagome worked her stiff muscles loose as she rose out of her bed roll. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Kagome was startled to find the piercing orange gaze of Hans across from her. The orange wolf was propped against a stone support pillar, looking much better and hungrily munching away at some sort of leg.

"You're awake, that's good news," Hans said between bites tossing her another leg. "Eat up. You'll need you're strength back as quickly as possible. I fear our enemy will be even more ruthless now that he has us on the run. We are at the make or break point of this battle; we need to counterattack and route the enemy before it is too late."

Kagome nodded as she bit into the leg. Fighting and hunting a few demons was one thing, but war was a completely different matter altogether. Hans knew what he was talking about. Swallowing a piece of meat Kagome asked, "What should we do?"

Hans answered, "We will attack the enemy at the heart of their base. You and I, along with the others when we find them, but we need to take out Chike's dragon, while Lith and her army distracts Chike's forces. I imagine we'll meet up with some of our companions very soon."

"How can you be so sure? Can you sense them?" Kagome asked curiously.

He shrugged, "More of hunch, then fact, it's really more like positive thinking more than anything else. I can't really explain it, but sometimes you just get this feeling that everything will fall into place. You understand what I'm saying, Kagome?"

_Well,_ she thought thinking of her journey with Inuyasha and her friends, which had kind of been a blind faith and determination, rather than calculated strategy.

"Yes, I understand, it's a gut feeling. No other way to explain it right?"

Hans smiled, "Exactly. Now if you're done eating, we need to go met with Lith."

-break

Lith's shadow loomed over the map displaying the lands between her base and Chike's main base. She was at her wits end on how to win this war. She simply did not have the numbers to fight Chike's undead army and the dragon under his command, not to mention his regular army forces, which are scattered throughout the land. Perhaps she should send her daughter and her friends away, so they can at least escape the slaughter.

The desert Queen wished Shilo had come with the group; perhaps he could have tilted the scales in their favor. Lith shook her head at the thought, if Shilo had faith in Kagome and her friends, then she would too.

"Lady Lith, you have the maps?" Hans asked entering the Queen's Command tent with Kagome in tow. The orange wolf brushed past the other officers taking the center of the room, his presences daring anyone to oppose him. No one did.

"Yes, Sir Hans, everything you requested. I assume you have a plan?"

Hans nodded, and pointed to a place on the map. "Yes, I will lead a small elite band of warriors to Chike's Main base to 'remove the head of the snake' to phrase it. Meanwhile you and you're allies, will gather here in this valley. This valley has salt rocks correct?"

"Yes, but what does that matter?" Horace asked from the side.

"A good question, Salt is generally used in subduing the undead. The valley will be lined with salt, which should slow them down and prevent them from swarming you, anymore questions, No? Good, now we'll need a guide to lead us to Chike's base. After we're in we'll put an end to his war by removing his head."

It was as good as plan as any Lith amended thinking it over. Bold and daring, and possibly a little desperate, but at this point it was all or nothing. "Horace can lead you, there was another, but she has yet to turn up."

"Is someone looking for me?" A voice inquired from the shadows. All turned as the owner emerged from the shadows, followed by another.

"Sanura?"

"Sanko?"

Lith and Kagome exclaimed respectably greeting the two, Kagome hugging Sanko and Lith saluting Sanura.

"It's good to see you, Sanura; did you have any luck with your mission?" Lith asked the anthro cat.

Sanura shook her head, "No, I was hoping Sanko here would be able to prove some Intel since she and her companions ran into the dragon. Given the new faces I'll assume you've hasn't had much luck either?"

"I'm afraid so, however there is no time for that now. We have a new plan and we need your help to execute it. I assume you've overheard most of it?"

"Indeed, my lady. I will happy take on this task, though I think it would be better for Horace to stay behind. With me there, there is no reason for him to come," Sanura said. The mood of the room shifted as Horace visibly flinched at the jab; his fists tightening in anger from his comrades words.

Hans step forward between the two before anything further could be said, "Enough." He demanded towering over Sanura. "If one of you is injured or killed it will be best to have a backup guide. The boy comes with us."

Sanura hissed, "I don't follow your commands foreigner!"

"But you do follow mine." Lith said sternly making the black cat's hair stand on end. "Our mutual red haired trouble maker trusts this man. We will follow his plan, and you will follow his commands, if this will be a problem, someone else shall go with them."

"I am sorry, my lady! Please forgive your humble servant, I forgot my place." Sanura pleaded bowing on her knees.

"All is forgiven, now move! We haven't much time till Chike's forces find us. Everyone prepare for battle!"

-break

While the others talked, Kagome took a moment to catch up with Sanko. Both quickly exchanged stories of their travels and hardships. Both equally disappointed when no word of their other friends came up.

"I do hope Kirara is okay, or at least with someone." Sanko prayed imaging all the terror able danger her sister could get into.

"Hopefully she's with Lilith. In my personal experience Inuyoukai tend to stumble into trouble or run right into it… on purpose." Kagome sighs, thinking of her adventures with Inuyasha. Speaking of Inus…

-break

"Well this is another fine mess you've gotten us into brother," Ishimaru drawled as they were once again surrounded by blue dogs.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "I believe it was you who failed to silence that scout we stumbled across."

"Excuses, excuses, will you ever grow up?"

"I make no excuses; I simply state facts, such as now when I say I shall vanquish more foes then you."

Ishimaru rolled his eyes, "Fine, challenge accepted, but don't cry when I win."

"Same to you," Sesshomaru retorted.

-break

"I'm sure they're fine, Kagome," Sanko assured her. "Come it's time."

Author's note

So I tried writing Chike because it's not an interesting conflict if there isn't an interesting villain, I don't think I did well with Chike's character, because I haven't really thought what is his character. As I'm writing him in this chapter he feels kind of Cliché, with he's has the right to do whatever and being arrogant. But he is more a minor villain in the story overall rather than major one. But he might get better as I think more about his role in the story.

Also sorry for the how long it's taking to get the chapters out, I've got so much going on with work, cosplay making and other stuff, that my stories get pushed aside.


	60. Chapter 60

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 60: A third party?

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (co-owned with SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

Shihime overlooked the reconstruction of her castle from the top of one of the few remaining trees in her garden. Carelessly nibbling bites of a golden apple from said tree, she pondered the advancement of her plans. With Ro back to work in the forge and the new material she gave him to work with, everything was looking up; despite her home being in shambles. On that note she wondered how Kala faired with infecting Shilo with the gems.

With Dove dead, Shilo and the other demon lords were biggest threat to her plans, what with Shinjuku still off the map somewhere. Where did he go? None of her spies could even find a trace of him, as if he just disappeared. The most frustrating part was this was not the first time it has happened. Several times over the centuries Shinjuku has managed to seemly disappear off the face of the earth and it was irritating and bit unnerving, that he could reappear at any time and foil her plans.

Either way, with Shilo under her control the clans of Nippon will fall…

"My lady!"

"What is it?" Shihime answered tightly. Being interrupted during her inner monologues was so irritating.

The servant, who she noticed wore desert attire, kneeled at the base of the tree and delivered his report. "I bring news from Egypt my lady. The hand has been discovered."

Shihime sprung up right and quickly descended to the ground, landing before the servant causing him to jump back by her sudden appearance. "When did this happen? Where is it?"

"A month ago, it lies in the pyramid where Chike makes his home base."

"Why was I not informed as soon as it was discovered? Do you not have way stones?"

The servant lowered his head to the ground, "Forgive me my lady, but Chike managed to keep the hand's discovery from us, it was only due to one of our spies over hearing him did we discovered that he found it. Furthermore it seems he plans to back out of his alliance with you."

She scoffed, "Alliance, Tch, he is merely a dog that knows nothing beyond the sand box where he marks."

"My lady!" Another servant called out running into the gardens, dressed in the black and white colors of the Shirotora clan.

Shihime groaned, "What is it now?" The servant skid to a stop at her mistress's tone and nervously fidgeted in place. "Speak!" Shihime commanded causing the servant to squeak.

"Yes, My lady! A report from Lady Kala, she reports all three gems have successfully been implanted in Shilo Kane."

"Excellent! Finally some good news!"

"Um you didn't let me finish my lady," The servant whispered quietly. Shihime rolled her eyes and gestured for her to continue. "As stated, the gems have been implanted, but Kala regrets to report that they don't seem to be affecting him. Kala thinks it maybe their bond is preventing the gems powers to take hold or a something else is interfering, but they were unable to determine what it is before Ray Shirotora arrived. She believes there may be another party involved, but has no proof, other than intrusion."

Shihime's eye twitched. What was happening? How could Shilo be resisting her control? Even with both Shilo and Aisha it shouldn't have mattered. They are strong pups, but stronger than her? No, that is not possible.

Feeling for the gems Shihime reached out with her mind and tried to send a command to the wolf lord, something simple, like sit.

However another power barred her path and repealed her control. A third party, a powerful one at that was shielding the western rulers from her influence. Who was it, Shinjuku, Amaturasu? The list of beings that could stop her completely was short and uninterested in earthly affairs. None the less, Shihime relished the challenge, and she would show this mysterious savior how foolish they were to cross her, but it could wait. There were other matters that needed tending too.

"Prepare my armor, I'm going on trip."

-break

How did this happen? Kala wondered sipping her tea, Yura and Baiken seated alongside her, each with their own tea, and each trying to look as uninteresting as possible. Why is this? Well when in the presence of Ray Shirotora, Ruler of the eastern lands one was advised to keep a stiff posture and respectable demure. When Shilo was in the room, you shut up and let the two brothers in laws glare at each other.

The events that lead to three double agents sitting in a room with the two demon lords plus Aisha, Aishoko, and little Sheila was strange one.

After injecting the gems Shilo the three were baffled to see the gems effect fail on the demon lord. His appearance changed, only to quickly reverted back to normal, and then Shilo disappeared. They followed the gems using their own implanted gems to track the demon lord. They stumbled upon Aisha, who seemed to have been affected by the gems too, given her altered appearance. Lying next to her was Shilo, both of them out cold.

The three double agents were about to capture the two in hope of figuring out what happened, but growl from the shadow caused them to freeze. In the distance they could make out the gleam of blue silted eyes watching them. The creatures Yoki was powerful and in their current state they knew they could not hope to take head on, so they stayed were they were, till Ray, Aishoko, and a handful of Eastern guards arrived, causing the creature to retreat and them to play fool.

Kala had hoped they could take the western lords back to the castle and further investigate what went wrong with the gem infusion, but Ray's insistence that the two be taken to the eastern castle dashed those plans. So here they sat, pretending to be a part of the background as Shilo and Ray competed in the pissing match the all males seemed to enjoy doing when they wanted to one up the other. Course their battle went much deeper.

"I knew you couldn't protect my sister, lying face down on the road, how pathetic!" Ray spat.

"Like you did any better, you took you're sweet ass time to get there!" Shilo snarled back, though it lacked the usual bite. He flopped back on his seat, disappointed and ashamed for losing his temper and causing his mate to be put in danger. The knowledge of Dove's death also hung on his shoulders.

Ray sensing Shilo's distress dropped the matter and sat back down. A strange silence filled the room.

"Why were you so angry any?" Ray finally asked. "You get mad, yes, but I haven't seen you fully transform out of anger in a long while."

Shilo opens and closed his mouth, unsure how to speak the words needed, so he turned to Aisha focusing on the face of his love, who was alive and safe in front of him.

"Dove… He's… He's dead…" Shilo whispered softly, so softly that no one could hear him.

"What?"

"I said Dove's dead! My brother is dead! So is Ryoko!" Shilo shouted angry at Ray. Tears threatened to fall; Shilo inhaled deeply trying to regain his composure. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he muttered to himself over and over.

"He's dead, he's really dead."

"I think that enough." Aisha said moving to Shilo's side and helping him up. "We're all tired. I think we'll turn into the night."

Ray nodded, "Of course. We will attend to Sheila if you wish."

She smiled, "That would be most welcomed, thank you Ray."

He smiled back, "What sort of Uncle would I be if I didn't spoil my niece?"

The two shared a short laugh and then she left. Aishoko took Sheila in her arms and began to walk out as well.

"I'll take care of her. I know taking care of Kit's isn't really you're thing. You were taught by dad after all."

"Good point," Ray sighed, "good night you two."

"Good night little brother, tell Uncle Ray good night Sheila."

"Nigh', Nigh', uncl' Ray!" Sheila yawned sleepily. Ray smile and waved as the two left the room; leaving him alone with the three western retainers his smile turning to a frown as he observed the three.

"So, care to explain what happened to my Sister and brother in law?" He asked as the three gulped.

-break

Aisha lowered Shilo into her old bed and went to use the wash basin in the adjacent room. The news of Dove and Ryoko's death was hitting her just as hard, amplified by Shilo's own feels of grief through their bond. Though she never spent much time either of the two, they were family, and she would miss them dearly.

A loud bang disturbed Aisha of her thoughts, turning around just in time to see an airborne Sheila belly flop on her father. Who let out a loud "Oaf" at impact, the little girl giggling and cheerful laugher lifted the spirits of both parents.

"Sheila! Come back here!" Aishoko beckoned from the hall way. The elder tigress came to startling stop at the doorway. "Sorry, she got away from me; I'll take her back to her room."

"No, she can stay." Shilo said blowing a raspberry into Sheila's tummy, making her squeal with delight. "I think it will be good for all of us."

"I agree," Aisha declared jumping onto the bed with them. "Thanks for the help Sis, with everything, go spend some time with your own kit. We'll be fine."

Aishoko smiled softly at the family of three, how she wished she could cuddle up in a bed together with her mate and kit. But lass it wasn't possible.

"I will thank you."

As three settled up for the night, Sheila crawled between her parents and laid her head down on Shilo's heart. The gems within it began to glow faintly, releasing a small sliver of darkness that slivered towards the young pup. As it left Shilo's body and leapt to Sheila's the young pup's tiny hands caught it.

"Stay away from my daddy," She whispered darkly as her eyes bleed red, the darkness withered in her hand and disappeared.

-break

Ok, this was long wait for short chapter, but I'm at one of those points where it's just best to move on to the next one because writers block or exhaustion is just making this one too hard to write. Sorry about that, but it's been a busy harvest.

I also realized I need to update my outline for the story, new elements and stuff. I'm also trying to balance scenes between Kagome and Co and thing back home. I'm not always sure how to do things. Sometimes when it's a shilo and co chapter, it's sometimes awkward to go to Kagome and co.

I'm also debating how present Shihime's character, after watching Extra credit on Youtube it got me thinking about things and I wonder if I'm presenting her as a interesting or at least good villain.

Thanks for reading and see you next time.


	61. Chapter 61

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 61: No more chapter title unless it's a multi-part.

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (co-owned with SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-break

Five silhouettes moved swiftly across the sandy terrain of the Egyptian desert heading east. They were a mix of friends and strangers on a mission that could finally put an end to the war that raged across the desert lands. Each of them was determined to complete their mission for their own reasons. For now all they need to do is avoid detection by the enemy.

Unfortunately a shining green fireball in the sky was hurdling right for them and it was fairly noticeable. Especially when it impacted the ground! A loud voice screaming in both laughter and terror as it crashed.

A cry of "NEE-CHAN," was all Sanko heard before she was tackled to the ground. A mass of green hair blocked her vision as someone pulled her into all too a familiar bear hug.

"Kirara?" Sanko questioned pushing who she thought was her sister off her body. Only to be met with a familiar, yet unfamiliar face. "Uh… Who are you?"

The stranger laughed, raising a pawed hand with crème colored fur, she scratched her head and spoke in a strange duel voice as if two were speaking at once. "It's me, Sanko, but also Lilith, we are kind of fused together and are having trouble separating. Can you help us?"

Sanko blinded, as did the others as they all proceeded what was just said.

"You did what?" Sanko shouted shaking Kirara/Lilith by their shoulders. "When, how, why? That's not important! Separate now!"

"Umm… we can't… we just said that!" Kirara/Lilith replied, "We, um I, Kirara, suggested that you could remedy this… problem. Yeah, hurry up sis! Lilith's worrying was amusing, but it's getting a bit dull now. This is not an amusing situation!" The two continued bickering back and forth, their voices changing between the two. It was confusing to say the least.

Having enough Sanura angry shouted, "We don't have time for this nonsense! Leave green bean and the kitty and let's get on with our mission. It's a miracle we weren't spotted by the enemy."

"We can't just leave them like this!" Horace countered, receiving a deadly glare from the black cat.

"That's enough out of all of you!" Hans growled making them all hush under his glare. "This is what is going to happen. Sanko you will stay here and see what can be done about Kirara/Lilith; we'll call you Kilith for now. While you're at it, debrief her on what's going, if nothing can be done right away, meet back up with us, Kilith after Sanko examines you, head to where Lith's forces are. I'm sure they could use you're help there, stuck together or not. Now let's move!" He ordered ushering the rest of them into action. Sanko and Kilith watched them disappear in the distance.

"Come on, I smell an oasis nearby. We can hid out of sight there while I exam you Kirara."

At the oasis Sanko sat in the lotus positon in front of Kilith, who was in the same positon, though not as comfortable in it as her. Kirara never really could sit still long and Lilith was unused to sitting in such awkward pose. None the less it would do.

"Alright, let me pick up on our bond and… there!" Reaching forward Sanko grabbed the air between them and pulled, revealing a thin blue thread that flowed between their two bodies, her and Kirara's familial bond, the bond of sisters and family. She reached into the bound, entering Kirara's soul, looking inside to see what was preventing the two from separating.

There were of course many dangers when using the feral Link the way her and Kirara do. Over long periods of time there personality would start to blend and sometimes their physical features would bleed into the other. Such as one time after spending over three weeks fused together Kirara's fur turned brown and while Sanko's hair turned crème and it stayed like that for nearly a week.

Sanko was uncertain what would become of her sister and Lilith, it even might be too late to do anything, she needed to at least try.

"Ok, I'm going in; I need both of you to let me into your inner souls."

"Our inner what now?" Lilith asked confused.

"You're inner soul or soul home if you prefer, it's a place in your mind that represents everything that is you. It's a lot more complicated than that, but that's the simple terms for it. More importantly it's where I can mostly likely find out how to separate you too, so just let me in."

"Oh, ok then." Lilith replied, "Um how do I let you in?"

Sanko sighed, "Just don't resist me when I try to get in. Now here we go!"

The bond glowed in Sanko's hand and in blink of an eye they were teleported into the depths of their minds; the three of them standing at a sort of fork.

On one side stood Sanko, who had long white sand beaches stretched out behind her with the ocean in the background. To her right was Kirara, surrounded by forest, next to her was Lilith surrounded by sand. Between Kirara and Lilith a chain lay between them, cuffed to their ankles. Sanko leaned down for a closer look.

"Well, this certainly explains a lot, you two are cursed! This thing here," Sanko points to the chain, "Seems to have been design to inflict pain from one person to another. I'm assuming you were the one with this Lilith?"

Lilith nods, "A woman named Shihime bound me to Ro Tquip to make him work for her. She must have been torturing him because I started to become wounded out of thin air and was rendered immobile. That's when Kirara did her thing and we became stuck together."

"Right, so Kirara you cut the curse bond?" Kirara nods. "Alright… let's see. The curse must have rebounded and reattached to you two and now it's keeping you two bound together."

"So there's hope we can be separated?" Lilith asked hopefully.

Sanko hesitates, "Yes and no, if you break the curse you can separate, but the curse cast by this Shihime is powerful, I can't break it. Hell I don't think even lord Shinjuku could break it. The only way to break it is to kill Shihime or she lifts the curse herself. Another problem is the longer you two stay together, the less likely you will be able to separate safely, if at all. I don't know how long you have till the fusion is permanent, but I would guess anywhere between a half a year to two years? I really can't say for sure."

Lilith was disheartened by the news. However it wasn't all bad. She, they, her and Kirara, were stronger as one. _You bet we are! _Kirara cheered in her head. The Neko's enthusiasm brought a smile to her lips.

"The faster we defeat Chike, the faster we can being looking for a way to separate us, whether it be taking Shihime's head or some other method, we need to prioritize our objectives and right now killing that greedily basterd is our top priority."

"I agree," Kirara chimed in.

Sanko face palmed, smiling under her fingers as she gave a forced chuckle. "Can't argue against that I guess, just be careful, the both of you." The world around them faded and the three found themselves back at the oasis.

Kilith rose green flames licking at her paws as she prepared to take off, "Don't worry we got each other's back." She winked taking off. Sanko watched them streak off till they were out of sight and left in the opposite direction after the others.

-break

"Glad you caught up Sanko." Said Hans as the Neko Hanyou slid down the sand dune to their position. From here they could see most of Chike's base; so far things looked pretty deserted. There weren't many guards around, meaning Lith would more than likely be going up against the bulk of Chike's army. As to where Chike himself was unknown, he could have gone with the army, but Hans had a sneaking suspicion that he stayed in the back.

Having an undead army at your command meant you didn't need to risk you're neck leading them. Hans could appreciate the practically of such a force, but was also disgusted by it too. Now the other question is where is the dragon? Also was it being controlled or willingly helping?

They had no Intel to suggest one or the other. A fact Hans didn't like at all. Knowledge is power after all. If the dragon was being controlled they could free it and be done with it, but if it was willing aiding Chike then they were in for a tough battle. That reminds him.

"Kagome can you sense where Sesshomaru is located?"

"I can try."

"Don't try, do."

"Who are you Yoda?"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

Sitting cross legged, Kagome pulled at her mating bond, it was much stronger than before, but still very weak and fragile, like a string that could snap at any time. She felt a tug and focused on it, getting a more precise location on Sesshomaru. Eyes closed she pointed.

"Sesshomaru is somewhere in that direction."

"You can't pin point him any better?" Kagome shook her head, the orange wolf sighed, "I suppose that as good ad were going to get. Kagome, Sanko, go collect the dogs. Horace, Sanura, you are with me. We're going to do a little sabotaging and see if we can't lead Chike out into the open. Whoever runs into the Chike first signal the others for help and watch out for the dragon."

They all nodded silently in response and set off.

-break

"How many have you killed so far? I'm at two hundred!" Ishimaru exclaimed excitedly slashing his way through another horde of blue dogs. He felt like young pup again; tearing his way across the battlefield with almost childish glee.

"Two hundred and one!" Sesshomaru replied dryly, though Ishimaru could tell he was having fun from the ever so slight smirk on his brother's face. He really needed to lighten up.

"I think you're lying just to look better, little brother. Save the tall tales for after the battle for wooing the ladies."

"You dare suggest that I Sesshomaru am lying?"

"Two hundred and one is a very specific number, can't be conquincidence can it? I suppose when you tell Kagome of the battle it will two thousand?" Ishimaru teased slashing down another enemy. "That's two hundred twenty now."

"Why would I need to exaggerate my tale of besting you to my mate?"

Ishimaru shook his head in dismay, "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, you young fool, you have to keep things exciting! You have centuries of being together ahead of you, best not to be bored through most of them right?"

"Or we could die today. Long lived, doesn't grantee a long life."

"When did you get so gloomy?"

"I'm always gloomy."

Before the Inu could continue their barking match a third party entered the fray. The attacking Blue dogs stopped and kneeled as a tall muscular man walked through the path they lined out for him. The man towered over both Inu's and his muscles were the size of their head. His skin was dark, almost purple. He wore white pants with a purple vest and was adorned in many golden treasures either hanging from his neck or pierced on his body. The most important detail was the huge sword he carried, it was black with jagged teeth running down the length of the blade, at the top of the hilt a dragon's head cared of gold rested its mouth wide open, no doubt the sword was Dragon's bite.

Ishimaru stepped closer to the man "Chike I presume?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but wanted to be sure if this indeed was the one they've been sent to hunt and kill.

"That is Lord Chike to you, ingrates!" The big man blustered angry.

The Inu brother looked at one another confused.

"Did you understand what he said Ishimaru? I assume you're extra time with Lilith has better you're fluency in the language."

The elder Inu scratched his head embarrassed, "Um, no. We mainly spoke Japanese when we spoke. I know a little more Egyptian then what we were taught at the castle, but nothing advanced. I'm pretty sure he introduced himself if that helps."

"Well, we will simply have to speak in universal terms then." Sesshomaru raised his sword pointing towards Chike. Several blue dogs gathered around the Desert Ruler's as he pulled Dragon's bite from his back.

"Fair point," Ishimaru agreed readying his own blades. A gust of wind blew between the three as the tension rose. When the wind died down, three rushed at some silent signal!

Sesshomaru and Ishimaru lunged both ducking under Chike's wide swing, the larger blade restricting his movability. The brother rushed closer aiming at Chike's chest, but he surprised them by stabbing his sword into the earth and lunging over it, the gaint blade acting as a shield.

"That's Shilo's technique!" Ishimaru gasped circling around the sword, only to meet by Chike's fist in his face. The larger man grabbed hold of the Inu and pushed him against the jagged teeth of Dragon's bite, the jagged edges tearing into the Inu.

Sesshomaru coming around from the other side attacked thrusting with Tenryusaiga. Chike however didn't try to dodge; instead he smacked the blade away with his free arm. A lout metal twang echoed as the blade bounced harmlessly of the desert demon's skin.

"What the hell?" Sesshomaru wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he could clearly see the scales that covered Chike's arm and continued to grow on the desert demon's skin. Chike laughed loudly as he grew even taller as golden scales grew all over his body and wings and tail sprouted from his back.

Chike had transformed into a huge fifteen foot tall humanoid dragon monster!

"COME AND FACE ME LITTLE DOGGIES! HAHAHAHA!"

Author's note

So I'm finally back, took a while, but I've been lazy/busy. I only have one more chapter with my Red tempest story and then it's done. So I'll have more time for this story, for a while, at least. As much as I love focusing on one story, my mind comes up with so many more and feels the need to write them. But I'm being more careful about that stuff now. I only write stories I plan to finish and that I've made ending for.

I might just start making more one shots or short stories 1 to 10 chapter. Rather the long 15+ chapter stores.

Also I've been looking into animation programs I've narrowed it down to Adobe flash CS pick a number, which is expensive or Toon boom with is expensive but affordable for me. The price is just at the amount were I risk buying a something that I may not be good at, but it might have good resell value, if I knew how to do that stuff. thinking of starting a Youtube channel, do animations or just talk about Anime and stuff like that. If you have any thoughts or experience in the matter please PM me.

Anyways thanks for reading and please review!


	62. Chapter 62

WolfGear Presents: Inuyasha: Red Soul

Chapter: 62: Dragon bite

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other cameo or reverenced anime/manga

Oc's Shilo Kane, Shinjuku Kane, Shinto Kane, Ishimaru Kota, Black Soul (Shikuro), Shihime, Hans, Lilith (co-owned with SafireRebel) Aisha Kane, Sheila Kane, and Tquip clan members, Shirotora Clan members.

-break

Aisha lay curled up in her bed in her old room from when she lived in the east castle, her head resting against Shilo's back. His warmth made her purr with delight. Things have been so hectic lately for the two, so it was nice that they had moments like this to spend with each other.

As Aisha snuggled closer she felt her eyelids became heavy. _Must be time for a catnap… I better check on Sheila first. _Sleepily Aisha rolled out of the bed her bare feet smacking on the cold stone floor as she made her way to her daughter's room. Opening the door she found the room in disarray. The covers of Sheila's bed throw carelessly off to the side. Sheila herself was floating in midair towards the window!

"The hell!" Aisha shouted snapping awake. Her vision sharpened revealing a cloud of pink dust in the air. _A sleeping spell? _With no time to get anyone Aisha leapt after Sheila jumping through the window and down three stories to the castle courtyard.

"Sheila!" Aisha sprinted after the floating kit. Leaping over walls and other buildings with speed and grace unmatched, but it still wasn't enough to catch up. Sheila always remained just inches out her grasp whenever she tried to grab her. "Dammit!" Aisha growled leaping again, her claw just scraping the bottom of Sheila's foot.

A blinding light shined in her eyes and Aisha was forced to cover them. When she landed she was in front of the eastern gate of trails and it was closing fast!

"A kami huh, well you're not taking my daughter!" Aisha declared angry as she jumped in between the closing doors. Much to her dismay and irritation she was caught halfway between the closing doors and it was getting tight fast!

Taking a deep and calming breath Aisha suppressed her Yoki, allowing her body to shrink and transform into small tiger cub and squeeze through the doors.

Inside the trials Aisha dashed behind a stone pillar and peered out from the side. At the edge of the fog was the gate for Mikogami, The Miko goddess, and she had Sheila!

"Come child, I have a mission for you." Mikogami said carrying Sheila through the gate and disappearing.

Aisha dashed after them jumping at the portal, but was met with resistance. She pushed harder, but was unable to pass through the gate. Growling and hissing she scratched at the gates barrier, nothing coming of her efforts.

_Fine I'll be here when you come out Mikogami and whether or not you return Sheila unharmed. Mark my words I will kill you! No one Demon, human, or god takes my kit!_

-break

Lith hated waiting. Not that she was impatient, but it was agonizing waiting for something you knew was coming one way or another, so why not get it over with? Her army was as ready as they could ever be. Waiting for the enemy to show up for battle was only making her soldier more nervous and there was little she could do to encourage them.

_The battle against the dragon and our string of defeats, don't really inspire much confidence in our chances for success. The fact this battle is an all of nothing gambit isn't very comforting either. _

"Milady, look in the sky something it coming for us!" A soldier yelled.

_"What is that? Is it the dragon? No it's something else, something green?"_ Lith thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but the object was in fact some fort of green fireball. As it drew closer to their encampment, she had to admit what she was seeing was real and it was not the first time she saw such a sight. There were only two beings she knew of that rode on green fire and neither of them were anywhere near here. _Could it be? _She dared to hope as the ball of fire touched down right in front of her. Several soldier readied their weapons, but she ordered them to stand down.

From within the flames a slender figure emerged, a woman to be more precious, and a strange one at that. She was fairly tall, dark skinned, with big fluffy cat paws and feet and even a tail, two tails actually. She even had cat ears on her head and long green hair. She looked like complete stranger, yet familiar.

Lith then spotted the Sais the woman carried. _Those are the Sais I gave to Lilith_. _Could that mean?_

"Lilith is that you?" She asked hesitantly. Before Lith knew she was being embraced by a pair of fair arms and she happily returned the gesture.

"Mother! I'm so glad you're alright!" Lilith cried with joy, hugging her mother tighter.

Lith pushed her away gently so she could get a better look at her daughter's new appearance. "I'm fine, but what happened to you? You look… different."

Lilith chuckled sheepishly, "Um yeah, it's a long story. But that's not important right now. I came to help you fight Chike's army."

"I would prefer you to go somewhere save, but you are my daughter. I suppose I shouldn't expect you to run away to safety even I tell you to go."

"You know it," Lilith smiled as she stood next to her mother as the troops arranged themselves in formation. Shields were thrown up and spears leveled as thousands of Egyptians, English, and Spanish soldiers prepared to meet the enemy that appeared at the entrance the valley.

Lith looked at her daughter and then turned to her soldiers and shouted at the top of her lungs, "This is it! Fight for your lives and your freedom!"

The soldier responded with an eardrum shattering battle cry. The army of blue dogs yelped in reply as the old one took his place at the front of the army. He raised his sword and pointed forward at Lith and her allies.

"ATTACK!"

Like a wave against a rock the two armies clashed!

-break

_Well this is another fine mess we've stumbled into. _Sesshomaru dodged Chike's sword swing with agility and grace, flashing from place to place so fast the dragon beast could barely keep up; his bulky frame hindering his movements. It also didn't help Chike that Dragon's bite was a really heavy sword. That didn't mean victory was assured for the Inu brothers. Well they were faster than Chike, their speed meant nothing if they couldn't hurt him. From the constant "clangs" of their swords bouncing off Chike's scaly skin they weren't doing much of anything.

Jumping back Sesshomaru landed next to Ishimaru, the two exchanged a quick nod and thrust their blades into the earth, each summoning a circle of lightning.

Speaking as one they shouted, "Imperial dragon strike!" Eight dragons of lightning emerged from both circles, sixteen in all. The dragons sparked and roared as they charged towards Chike, their jaws snapping and biting onto his flesh!

The dragon beast howled in pain as the lightning dragons' teeth broke skin, sending shocks of electrically though Chike before the dragons exploded leaving huge gouges in his flesh where they had bitten him.

"That seemed to work," Ishimaru said looking over the overall damage of the combo attack. The dragon scales were tough, but not impenetrable. Of course nothing could be that easily as Chike's wounds began to heal, "Sesshomaru."

"I see it," Sesshomaru growled flicking his fingers and unleashing his toxic whip aiming for one of Chike's open wounds. There was a 'slap' of the Yoki whips hitting, but Sesshomaru was uncertain if the toxic got into Chike blood stream or not. "Next time he opens his mouth hit him there. Trying to break his scales is too difficult."

"Sounds like a solid plan." Ishimaru agreed as he prepared for another round with the dragon. Both Inu's readied their swords and were about to charge when a bright pink light slammed into the side of Chike's head!

"What was that?" They asked in unison.

-break

"Direct hit!" Kagome cheered loading another arrow on to her bow. Well it wasn't hers, she just picked up off the ground in Chike's camp, she was sure the owner wouldn't be missing it. She let loose the arrow this time she aimed a bit high, the purifying projective flying harmlessly over Chike's head. "Guess I'm a bit out of practice. Been awhile since I used a bow that uses actual arrows rather than energy, but I like the feel of an actual arrow in my hands."

"That's great Kagome. Now keep hammering him!" Hans ordered gruffly. "You two with me! Kagome provide support from a distance and try not to hit us!" He yelled charging ahead with Horace and Sanura following him.

Kagome puffed her cheeks angrily and yelled, "My aim isn't THAT bad!"

-break

Chike was confident of his victory! It didn't matter who these strangers were, he had the power to crush them! Even as another arrow bounced off his hide, leaving a lingering burn on his scaly flesh he raged on. Swiping madly with claw and sword, satisfaction rising as he forced his opponents to give up ground.

Another one joined the fray, an orange haired male with a spear. Chike swiped a claw at him, but he rolled under and jabbed at him with his spear. Burning pain filled Chike's gut as the spear managed to pierce his underbelly. The wound quickly sealing shut after the tip of the spear was removed.

"You are fools! I am all mighty!" Chike roared flexing his chest to show off his bulk. A loud hiss caught his attention as Sanura leapt on his back. She landed softly on her paws; Chike could hardly feel her weight. What he could feel was her claws scratching into his scales. He chuckled as he shrugged her off with little effort.

"You made the wrong choice siding with Lith, you stupid cat woman. You could have been my queen! Now you'll merely be my slave!"

Sanura hissed, "I'm not attracted to weaklings who have to run to foreigners to fight his battles."

"Oh," Chike said coyly, "I see plenty of foreigners fighting for Lith. Yet you are not upset by that?"

Sanura remained silent unable to rebuke him.

Chike chuckled, "Believe whatever lies you tell yourself. The fact of the matter is that they are here and Lith didn't kick them out, she is no better than me."

"At least she isn't a monster who toys with her people!" Sanura screamed charging at Chike again. His tail whipped around blindsiding her in her rage knocking her to the ground. Chike picked her up by the neck and held her close to his face and whispered, "I made you stronger. You should be grateful and let's not forget about you're lovely new body. You look like a goddess sent from the heavens; a very tempting goddess." She was about to retort when Chike's scaly lips pressed against her own, the entire battle coming to stop as everyone stopped and stared either in shock, confusion, or because Sauna was in their line of fire.

"So have you ever had this happen before?" Ishimaru asked Hans they watched the gaint dragon beast kiss basically a gaint cat.

"First time seeing this happen on the battlefield, I vote attack well he's… occupied."

"Agreed," Both Inu brothers replied. All three of them charged, Ishimaru and Sesshomaru going to the sides, while Hans goes for the front, where Sanura was. As they moved to attack Kagome come running up a nearby hill, shouting and screaming!

"Guys! He's up to something!" She screamed, her eyes seeing what three could not. Chike's Yoki was entering Sanura's body. Chike's bronze yoki was devouring Sanura's own purple Yoki, further changing her. She began to shake violently, scales growing from her fur, making her look like some sort of dragon cat thing. Chike dropped her. She landed on her feet rising up Sanura's eyes glowed yellow as she hissed at the three.

"This can't be good." Hans drawled as Sanura pounced on him. Using his spear he held her back her jaw clamped down on the shaft, while her hands swiped at him. He narrowly dodged most of the attacks, but he could feel the blood flooding down his shoulders as he knocked her head back with his own, "A little help please!"

"Too busy!" Ishimaru replied as he and Sesshomaru were reengaged with Chike.

It was down to Kagome or Horace and the latter was nowhere to be found.

"I got you covered!" Kagome notched an arrow and fired, the pink projectile hitting Sanura's skull. The arrow jutted out of her left eye socket, the tip nearly hitting Hans in the face! The black cat fell limp on top of the orange wolf in heap. "Oh kami is she ok?" Kagome screamed in horror of what she's done; having only meant to wound the cat.

As Hans pushed Sanura off him, he checked her vitals. "She's still breathing! Can't do anything for her right now, keep fighting!" he ordered leaving his spear in the dirt and instead drew his short swords and leapt back into the fray.

As Hans, Ishimaru, and Sesshomaru deal with Chike. Kagome rushed to Sanura's aid. Kneeling in the sand and blood Kagome set to work trying to help the black cat. She grabbed the shaft of the arrow breaking the part sticking out behind her ear. Grabbing hold of the tip Kagome pulled the shaft the rest of the way out and tossed it aside and began trying to heal the wound with her miko powers.

Unfortunately her healing powers only burned the wound shut leaving Sanura's face in a burnt scar mess. "I'm sorry this all I can do." Kagome quickly bowed in apology and picked up her bow again and ran back into the fray firing another barrage of arrows.

Sesshomaru skid to a stop, Kagome's arrows flying just over his head, they hit Chike dead center in the chest causing him to roar in pain. A faint glow caught Sesshomaru's eye, it was beneath that hand Chike was using to starch the wound, and Sesshomaru could hear a rhythmic beat, which he quickly realized was Chike's heartbeat. Kagome had exposed his heart; a dragon's primary weakness.

"Kagome hit him again! Same spot as before!"

Kagome lined up her shot and fired her arrow piecing Chike's hand, the arrow hardly making it halfway through his palm. "His heart you have to hit his heart!" Sesshomaru yelled. Kagome lined up another shot, but Chike was thrashing around too much and with his hand over his heart there was no way for her hit her target.

"I can't get a clear shot! You have to pin him down and expose his heart for me!"

"Consider it done." Sesshomaru surged forward leaping in the air and landing on Chike's arm and tried to pull it away from his chest. With his other hand, which wielded Dragon's bite Chike swung at him! Ishimaru ran up and blocked the huge sword with his own, while Hans leapt on to Chike's shoulder to assist Sesshomaru.

Using his short swords Hans cut Chike's fingers off, leaving his hand a bloody stump and unable to grip. Next Hans jumped down to Chike's heel and cut his tendons making Chike fall to his knees and use his stumped hand to break his fall.

"Do it!"

Kagome released the arrow, the bow string snapping as it was released.

Chike watched with fixated horror as the arrow flew at him in what seemed like slow motion. The arrow head shined in the morning light and then "THUNK!" It was imbedded in his chest.

"You basterds…" Blood gurgled out of Chike's mouth cutting off his last words as he body fell limp to the ground. The four warriors from Nippon breathed a sigh of relief as the adrenaline of battle left their systems and their bodies exhausted.

Kagome approached the three males with a wiry smile, "Glad that's over."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied. "Where is Sanko, Kagome?" He asked noticing the Hanyou's absence.

"I sent her to free the prisoners and slaves that we came across on her our way here. They also said something about there being more workers in the pyramid."

"That reminds me," Ishimaru interrupted. "Sesshomaru remember what the old dog mummy said?" Sesshomaru nods and looks at the small crown upon Chike's head.

"I suppose this is it then?" Sesshomaru bent down and reached for the crown, when Chike's jaw snapped open and bit him!

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed rushing to help free his hand from the dragon beast's jaws. She punched Chike in the face with three miko charged punches, but Chike didn't pay any mind to them, in fact he was still dead!

Ishimaru pushed Kagome away and drew Raitsuken the heavenly blade and chopped off Sesshomaru's hand! "Get back! He's undead! His miasma can infect and kill you!"

They all watched in horror as Chike's reanimated body got up to its feet and held Dragon's bite above its head. Dark clouds formed overhead, purple lightning flashed in the sky and struck the blade. A loud roaring voice shouted, "I'M FREE!"

Dragon's bite disappeared. Chike's body grew and changed to that of a giant Amethyst dragon! It stood taller than the pyramids and three times the length. With gaint flaming purple irises it starred down at the group, snorting purple fire from its nostrils.

"I am Grigori, King of the Amethyst skies and I will sick my vengeance on those who dare to imprison me!" Grigori lowered his head to ground so he could better see the ants at his feet. The sight of Kagome's red and black hair made his blood boil with rage! "You there kin of the Red wolf that dare imprison me, thou shall die first!"

Kagome gulped as the massive dragon reared back to attack, her sword trembled in her hands as Amethyst flames spewed out from the dragon's mouth.

"Why is it always me?"

-author's note

That's it for now. Chapters a little longer, 3k words or so. Christmas kind of stalled me out for stories, but I hope you all had a very merry Christmas and if your other for this time of year, happy holidays.

Anyways I've been working on a new writing style and I hope I can start using it a little for this story and I'm trying to make the chapter longer too. We'll see what happened.

Please Review.


	63. Chapter 63

Red soul ch 63

-break

Time slowed as the fire rushed towards Kagome, she stood there frozen like a deer in head lights, her life flashing before her eyes. She felt a tug on her arm, she looked to see who it was and caught glance of Sesshomaru's silver hair as he pulled her out of the fires path. The fire blasted through their afterimages as Sesshomaru dashed as far away as possible, finally stopping at the base of the pyramid; there time resumed its normal pace.

"We need to transform now!" Hans roared already in the process, his human disguise becoming disproportioned as his true self ripped through the false identity, the usual flash and flare of transforming thrown aside for the urgency of the situation.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Ishimaru quickly followed suit, their human disguises disappearing as pillars of yoki soared to sky, revealing two gaint silver dogs and one gaint red/black/white wolf.

"Will I ever stop changing?" Kagome barked taking her in her new coat pattern. The top half of her body was a mix of black and red that formed some sort of pattern; well her underbelly and most of her legs were white.

"Worry about your fur later! Let's go!" Hans snapped, his claws glowing with blue yoki, "**Klappmesser! (Jackknife)" **Hans's claws slashed through Grigori's amethyst scales with ease as he made a mad a vertical dash up the dragon's leg. Scores of long slash marks littered the dragon's leg, but despite the damage being done, it seemed to barely register. Amethyst flames spewed out of the cuts like lava from a volcano sealing them shut. Hans cursing as he continued his climb.

From the corner of his eye he saw flash of scale and was thankful for his smaller size as he scrambled to the other side of the leg, just in time as Grigori's tail slapped where he had once been.

He looked to his comrades who were still on the ground, "I could use some help here!"

"We're trying!" Kagome yelled back as she dodged a claw swipe. Gathering **Reiyoki (miko energy)** in her mouth she shot a blast of purifying energy at the dragon's face, it had no effect.

"Dragons are neither Kami nor Youkai Kagome; they are similar to both, yet different!" Sesshomaru informed her as he and Ishimaru spewed toxic breath onto the dragon's scales, melting a portion of them off the surface skin. They began to dig into the flesh with their claws but fire from within the dragon's body forced them back.

Ishimaru growled as he rolled on the ground to extinguish the flame on his fur. "We can't hurt him! Even healing he can harm us! We need a new plan."

"Do dragons have any weakness?" Kagome inquired as she dodged several attacks, her mind swirling though everything she ever heard about dragons and trying to think of how all those heroes in the old stories killed them. Sadly she was drawing a blank, other than most of them involved some sort of magical weapon given by a god or something._ Wait a minute a god… like Amaturasu?_

"Sesshomaru our swords the ones from Amaturasu will they hurt him?"

Sesshomaru skidded around the dragon's leg, avoiding an attack from the tail, when he was in relative safe he replied, "I don't know! But it can't hurt to try, so go for it!"

"Alright, I'm on it you guys keep him busy!"

Kagome quickly leapt into action, transforming back into her human form and drawing Witchhunter and rushed towards Grigori, who reached out to grab her with his claw. She slashed blindly against the palm of his claw, a small cut appearing on his scales and no fire coming out to heal it.

"It worked!" Kagome shouted joyfully and then suddenly realized the claw was still come for her.

Sesshomaru looked to his brother who was the closer of the two, "Ishimaru!"

"I'm on it!" In a flash of speed Ishimaru ducked under the claw, grabbed Kagome in his mouth, and sprinted out losing only a few hairs in the process.

"The swords will hurt him, but they don't cause enough damage to affect him, their two small!" Kagome told the elder Inu once her heart stopped feeling like it was going to burst out her chest.

Ishimaru spat Kagome into the air and she landed with a scream on his back as he took off running again to avoid another attack. "The swords need to be bigger? I'm afraid only one of us has a blade that can change size and that is Sesshomaru's Tenryusaiga. But he looks a little busy at the moment." Off in the distance Sesshomaru was running from a stream of fire Grigori had aimed on him. Hans continuing his climb tried to turn the dragon's attention away from the Inu.

"We will just have to give him time then. Let me try something."

"What are you planning?" Ishimaru asked as Kagome stood up and drew Konjigoku, a black sphere appearing on the tip of the blade. "You can't be serious! You'll never be able suck him up!"

"I know that! I'm not trying to suck him up, I'm trying to get his attention now hold steady! I'm not very good at this technique!" Kagome inhaled deeply focusing her yoki, making the black sphere grow larger! "**Oblivion!" **The black sphere launched from the blade to the fire sucking it up into the void. Instantly Grigori's attention was on them.

"Sesshomaru use your sword!" Kagome yelled, quickly forming Oblivion to suck up the stream of fire directed at her and Ishimaru. The heat of the flames was unbearable, but they were saved from being scorched meat. "Yay! Ugh… I'm not feeling too good." Kagome said as she fell to her knees on Ishimaru's neck.

Ishimaru cursed as he ran under the dragon's underbelly to prevent it from spewing more fire at them. They'd be safe here for a moment; no dragon would lie on its belly in battle, even to crush their enemies. They had too much pride to do that. "You used up too much Yoki at once. Hang on best you can, it's going to be a rough ride!" The beating of wings caught Ishimaru attention, the dragon hovered above the ground, and they were right in his line of sight.

"Kami dammit!" Was all Ishimaru could say, before a stream of fire was blasted his way. He ran as fast he could, but the Dragon's aerial advantage made it easy for him to direct the stream of fiery death with just a few wing beats. The fire was getting close, close enough that the hairs on Ishimaru's tails caught fire! He barred his teeth and ran faster, trying to escape by running to the sides, but the dragon cut off his path at every attempt.

_The basterd is just toying with me! _Ishimaru growled with annoyance. The dammed dragon could scorch him anytime just by moving his head a little, but Grigori would rather wait for his legs to give out and fall into the fire himself. Speaking of Ishimaru's legs, they were burning from running so hard. He felt his paw falter for moment, half of his tail was engulfed by the flame, but Ishimaru righted himself just in time to save him and Kagome from certain death.

"I could use some help!"

Up in the sky riding on the back of the dragon was Hans, who has struggled long and hard to keep his grip on the dragon's slippery scales and this moment would prove to be worth it.

**"Klappmesser! (Jackknife)" **Hans stood on his back legs; his front paws a glow with blue lightning. He fell forward his claws piercing deep into the base of the dragon's neck. The dragon coughed, the stream of fire coming to an abrupt stop as the dragon arched his neck backwards. Hans began digging. Waves of Amethyst flames rushed over him, burning flesh and fur, but he kept digging deeper and deeper, the pulse of the dragon's heart becoming faster and louder the deeper he dug.

Grigori yelled, "No!" As he tried to buck Hans of his back, but the orange wolf's grip was too tight. He felt the tip of Hans's claw scamp his heart, sending shocks throughout his body and disrupting his flight. Without his wings Grigori fell to the ground like a rock. The sandy ground lessened his impact, but the force was enough to make the pyramids shake and finally dislodge Hans; who fell limply into the sand.

"Hans!" Kagome yelled fearing for the orange wolf's life. He twitched slightly at the call of his name, but made no further movements after that.

"For Kami's sake Sesshomaru kill that thing!" Ishimaru barked as he came to a stop and fell to his belly. Steam rolling off his body as he tried to regain his strength, unfortunately the lack of food, water and sleep has finally caught up with him and his body refused to move. As Ishimaru's eyes began to close he saw Sesshomaru rushing at the dragon, Tenryusaiga clamped between his jaws. In the corner of his eyes Ishimaru saw the Grigori begin to rise up again. "Hurry dammit."

-break

Sesshomaru was sprinting at full speed, trying to make up the distance between him and his opponent. Trying to keep up with a flying dragon was hard; it was even harder on foot. He thought about summoning a cloud and flying, but like Ishimaru Sesshomaru was feeling the strain of their constant battling with no food or rest. Flying now could use up the last of his strength he couldn't afford to lose now.

_Kagome I could use a hand. _He said through their mating bond, hoping to get a second wind from his mate, but unfortunately Kagome wasn't in any shape to be sharing power; in fact she wasn't even conscious! _Kagome wake up please! Kagome! _

"Dammit!" He cursed allowed. He was the only one left. Gripping his sword tighter in his teeth Sesshomaru cleared the remaining distance between him and Grigori, the dragon just barely off his belly, his heart at the perfect height. With a might leap Sesshomaru soared in the air, his sword posed to pierce Grigori's heart.

"I got you now!" Sesshomaru declared, his sword was just about to touch the dragon's scales when a flash of movement caught Sesshomaru's eye and before he could even register what it was Grigori's tail slammed into him sending him flying! He skipped across the ground come to a stop next to Ishimaru, both of his right legs broken.

"Now I will finish you all off at once!" Grigori proclaimed as he finally rose to his feet, his chest puffing up as he gathered fire in his lungs. Only for something to hit his eye! "Gugh! Who dares!"

"I dare!" A voice declared far off in the distance, catching the small object that flew back into her hands. It was Sanko! "And you aren't going to harm my friends... anymore!" She stuttered taking into a count that everyone was already hurt or knocking on death's door.

Grigori chuckled turning his attention to the young Hanyou, who was feeling rather uncertain at the moment. "And what can you a mere Halfling do? Of course…" Grigori said licking his scaly lips, "A Halfling's heart would taste just as good as a mortal's. Especially a females, females always taste better, even better if their virgins."

Sanko jumped back as Grigori placed his nose in front of her and took a good whiff, nearly sucking her into his nostrils. "And you my dear are both; making you a very delicious morsel."

Blushing like mad and feeling terrified at the same time. Sanko did something that no one on the plant could claim to have done before; she slapped at dragon right on the snout and was still alive three seconds after that fact.

"Hahaha, you have spunk, I like that. You might be worthy enough to be my mate, rather than my meal."

_Holy Amaturasu I'm being romanced by a dragon! Let's see death or laying an egg… neither one is very appealing. _

"There wouldn't happen to be a third option where you just leave and forget all about killing us and ah… taking me to nest, would there?" Sanko asked meekly, Grigori looking at her with an unamused expression. "I didn't think so. Well I'll go with option four then, **Shiraikotsu!" **Flinging her tiny boomerangs with all her might Sanko hit both of Grigori's eyes, temporary blinding him. Leaping onto his snout Sanko quickly hid in the hairs on his head. The biggest problem was getting her heart to stop beating so loudly. Especially after…

"I'll kill you, you little wretch!"

_Well I'm fairly certain he doesn't want to sleep with me anymore. _Sanko held on tighter to the hair as Grigori ragged about. _A better question is what I am going do now. I don't have the power to kill him and the others are sitting ducks… is that a crown? What's that doing up here? _She wondered grabbing it, another jerk and the crown flew from her grasp into the air and fell right on her head!

Sanko was about to remove the shiny jewelry when something strange happened, she heard a voice in her head.

_ What is your bidding mistress?_

_ What the hell? Who is this? _She asked, wondering if she's finally gone crazy, the idea wasn't really a stretch considering she just pissed off a dragon.

_I am the old one, leader of the undead horde, servant to whoever wears the crown of the Pharaoh. Now what is thy bidding?_

_ Can you kill a dragon?_

_ If that is your wish then we shall do it._ Sanko went rigged as she literary felt thousands of minds connect to hers. She could feel the army move towards her; it made her a little light headed.

_Save my friends, please. That's all you need to do._

_ It will be done._ Old dog replied spurring his soldiers faster as the made a mad dash to their new mistress. He didn't know who she was, but anyone was better than Chike.

_ -break_

As the blue dog army ran from the valley, Lith and Lilith watched with relief and confusion. Did this mean they won? They wondered. As their soldiers meandered about, some helping the wounded and others were reforming into ranks just in case it was ruse. Lith decided their next course of action.

"Arthur, Cid, with me! We give chase! The rest of you aid the wounded and when they are cared for make your way to Chike's main base, you will find us there. Now get to it!"

The soldiers responded with a hearty, "Yes, milady!"

"Lilith can you fly and carry all of us at once?" Lith asked.

_Kirara? _The Neko nodded pushing Lilith out of the driver's seat of their body, transforming them into her cat form, the only difference being the flames on her feet were green and she was little bigger, just the right size in fact to carry three people.

"Get on," Kirara lay on her belly so they could climb aboard. Wincing as Arthur's and Cid's sharp armored boots dug into her skin. She hissed at them and they meekly apologized. With a huff Kirara leapt into the air and sprint after the undead army as quickly as she could.

-break

Things were getting hairy for Sanko as she tried to keep her friends alive. She resorted to basic tactics, basically when Grigori's eyes healed, she would quickly poke them again with her Shiraikotsu, blinding him again and making him even angrier. After every attack the dragon would try to dislodge her by trying to scratch her off with his claws, but thankfully his arms couldn't manage to scratch the spot where she hid. It was almost getting comical, that was until he took to the sky.

_Crap, crap, crap! _Sanko screamed mentally as the dragon soared above the clouds. The cold air rushed through her chilling her to the bone, frost bite appeared on her hands as she strained to hold on, but when they started arcing down the forces was too much and Sanko lost her grip and was sent free falling to the ground. Grigori hovered just a little ways away to watch the show.

Sanko closed her eyes and waited for the impact. _I'm sorry Kirara. Goodbye. _However the hard impact of the ground never came, instead she felt something grab her, slowing her fall and eventually come to a complete stop. When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with the muzzle of a blue dog.

"Don't worry mistress we got you." The dog spoke carrying Sanko bridle style; she looked below and saw a mountain of Blue dog piled on top of each other beneath her. "What is your bidding?" The dog asked as they began to descend to the ground.

Sanko looked to him and then to Grigori and said, "Kill that dragon."

The blue dog nodded, "As you command, but first I must get you to safety."

"Wait what… whahahh!" Sanko screamed as the blue dog jumped from the top off the dog pile and disappeared into the shadow of the pile just as a stream of flame hit and they reappeared next to Ishimaru and Kagome. "That was weird." Sanko swayed on her feet as the Blue dog let her down. She quickly stumbled over to Kagome to make sure she was alright and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Kagome's chest rise and fall.

_She's exhausted almost all her Yoki. Maybe I can… _Sanko placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders and focused her own yoki, all of it, and let it flow into Kagome, her demonic features and markings disappeared leaving Sanko purely human. Kagome's eyes snapped awake as the rush of Yoki jump started her body.

"Good you're awake. I gave you all of my Yoki, so some of your power should be restored, but you're a long ways away from full power. Take a little more time to rest. I think they got the dragon covered."

"They?" Kagome asked curiously as she propped up against Ishimaru. Her eyes nearly popping out her head when she way an army of Blue dogs attacking the dragon. "What the hell happened?"

Sanko smiled, "Long story short I guess this crown lets me control them, and they're really handy aren't they? Oh sorry I never asked your name."

"Old one, mistress, forcefully at your service," Old one bowed as Kagome and Sanko exchanged uncomfortable looks. The old dog cracked a smile when he saw them. "Be that as it may, you are still better than the last wearer of the crown, but serving in bondage is still serving in bondage."

Sanko frowned, feeling the weight of the crown upon her head. She looked at the army fighting for her and then to one who had saved her. "We could use your help, but it's not fair for me to make you fight a battle that is not yours. Here take the crown. We will manage on our own." With those words, Sanko handed the crown over to a surprised Old one, who accepted it.

"We thank you and for your kindness, for this we will give you one last helping hand." Before the their eyes, the old one and his comrades began to disappear into tiny particles of yoki that flowed into the Sanko and Kagome, completely retorting them to full strength and for Sanko even more! Before Kagome's eyes Sanko began to grow larger, her body taking on more cats like features, sprouting two tails with lightening crackling around the tips. By the end of the transformation Sanko looked like a brown Kirara.

Kagome gasped as she inspected Sanko's new appearance, noticing that Sanko no longer smelt human at all. "Sanko you've become a full demon! This is amazing!"

"Only temporarily Kagome, now hop on we have dragon to slay!" Sanko yowled lifting Kagome on to her back and taking to the sky. Flying head long towards the dragon Sanko blasted some lightning to get his attention stirring him away from their downed comrades and flew towards the remains of Chike's base. Figuring it was the best spot as any to battle a dragon. Plus there were some useful things in the base they could use.

"Where are we going?" Kagome screamed over the wind as Sanko fell into a dive, heading straight for a certain tent.

"Getting you a bow! I won't have time to stop so you'll have to grab one as we fly through!" Sanko replied slowing down just enough so that Kagome could grab what she needed, but not enough to allow Grigori to catch up and squish them.

Blasting hole through the tent wall, Kagome and Sanko found themselves in the armory for Chike's soldiers, with swords, spears, and bows a plenty. Sanko had come across it earlier when she went to free the slaves. Reaching out Kagome grabbed the first bow she saw and as many quivers of arrows as she could in one fell swoop as they exited the tent, just in time for a stream of dragon fire to hit and burn it to ash!

"That was close!" Kagome sighed heavily patting out the flames that had started on Sanko's fur and once she was sure her friend wasn't in danger of being fried cat. She notched an arrow and pumped it full of Demonic energy. "If purifying it won't work, let's see how he likes these!" Letting the arrow fly Kagome watched astonished as a black sphere encompassed the arrow and hit Grigori directly in the shoulder and exploded like she had fired a missile rather than arrow. "Wow… I could do that this entire time and no one told me!"

"Kagome!"

"Right sorry," She said notching another arrow and firing this time hitting his wing and making him fall. "Whoahoo another hit!"

Sanko rolled her eyes, "Yes you hit him, but you need to kill him! Put one down his throat or in his heart! We don't have much time!"

Becoming serious Kagome took aim at the dragon's heart, which was pulsing with a bright Amethyst light beneath his scales. The arrow released and flew heading right at it, but dragon was aware to their plan and breathed a stream of fire, destroying the arrow.

"Go around the side! I might be able to hit the heart well he's still breathing fire!" Sanko nodded and followed Kagome's command diving close the ground, giving Kagome another shot, but before she could even get the arrow fully pulled back, the dragon jerked his head in their direction, forcing Sanko to fly up and dive towards the dragon. Kagome firing several shots, but Grigori folded his wings over his body to protect himself.

"We can't get past his defenses! What are we going to do Sanko?"

Sanko growled as she tried to fly in from behind, barely avoiding the dragon's tail as she dove between his hind legs, and to the left as Grigori dropped to his belly in an attempt to crush them. She sped up diving under his left claw, finally lining up with his torso again.

"Kagome now!" Sanko screamed. The twang of the bow echoed in her ears as the arrow flew free. Time slowed down. The arrow heading right for the dragon's heart, while his right claw came at them, Sanko knew they were going too fast, she wouldn't be able to turn out of the way in time, so she did the next best thing.

Flipping in midair Sanko threw Kagome off her back and grabbed her with against her belly and braced for impact, using her body to protect Kagome. Sanko felt her back connect with Grigori's scales, sending sharp pains down her spine as she was swatted away like a fly. They flew far and fast, hitting with sickening 'SNAP, SNAP, SNAP' as Sanko bounced against the ground coming to slow stop. Kagome rolled out her grasp and by some miracle was perfectly fine.

In the distance they could see Grigori gasping his chest where the arrow had hit. Fire was bursting out his skin uncontrolled, seemingly eating him live. _We got him! _Sanko cheered mentally, watching the dragons flesh burn away, revealing bone, in a few minutes he would be no more. Sanko allowed a small smile to grace her fanged lips for their victory, only for it to turn to dread as the Dragon looked angrily in their direction. _Oh no…_

"Kagome… (Cough)… run!" Sanko grasped chucking up blood and vomit. She tried to move, but it was no use she was paralyzed! "Kagome!"

Kagome rose wearily to her feet, disoriented from the crash landing, nether the less she took up her bow and said, "I'm not leaving you!" And fired, the arrow missing by nearly a mile, kagome fired again, and again, each shot missing, she swayed on her feet and fell to the ground, struggling to regain her balance. Kagome was about to give up hope when she heard footsteps from behind her.

"Can't even slay a little dragon, how pathetic, Mikogami really doesn't make miko's like she used does she?" A feminine voice said with disgust. Kagome looked behind her coming face to face with a two piercing blue eyes of Shihime, "Honestly." She scoffed raising her hand, "This is how you kill a dragon girl."

Shihime swiped her fingers in the air and much like before with Leviathan, the dragon Grigori was cut clean in half, with mere swipe of the fingers.

-Arthur's note and Technique Guide

Well that's this chapter a little longer then last time so I'm happy. Below is a technique guide, because it's been awhile since I've used them in the story and I'd thought it'd be nice to explain what some of this stuff does. As always ask any question you have and please review, or just say hi, that's ok too.

Klappmesser (Jackknife): Han's signature technique, can pierce through nearly anything, very limited range.

Reiyoki: Miko energy

Oblivion: Shilo's technique, Sends enemies into the void, but only if they are weaker than the caster.

Divine Arts Heavenly Slash: Users, Kagome, Amaturasu, Shihime, Any Kami. User swipes their fingers in the air and launches an unstoppable blade.


	64. Chapter 64

Red soul chapter 64

I don't own Inuyasha

-break

Kagome and Shihime stare into one another's eyes, one with confusion the other with distain. Gulping nervously Kagome slowly backed away from the demoness, she didn't get very far before Shihime flashed in front of her, grabbed her neck, and lifted her into the air.

"I'm amazed that such a pathetic girl like you was able to kill Leviathan and force Skar to retreat. You must think you're pretty powerful, let me show you how truly weak you are." Releasing her hold on Kagome, Shihime punched the miko square in the face; sending Kagome skipping across the sand. As she rolled to stop Kagome held her jaw in place as blood dripped down from her nose, she tried to stand up, but Shihime appeared seemly out of nowhere and kicked her face! In another time slowing moment Kagome could see one of her fangs flying through the air. Time returned to normal once again when Kagome felt a pain in her abdomen, she looked down and to her horror saw Shihime racking her claws along her belly, making a X cross mark.

In an attempt to fight back, Kagome charged her fist with **Reiyoki (Miko energy)** and punched Shihime in the face! Feeling a small amount of satisfaction at finally returning a hit only for it to turn to dread as the energy was sucked into Shihime's body and reforming in her hand. Gathering the Reiyoki into her forefinger, Shihime forced Kagome to the ground in a grapple hold and using the Reiyoki charged finger began inscribing something on Kagome's neck line.

"Now hold still or I will have to write it again." Shihime cooed digging her finger deeper into the flesh, Kagome screaming as it felt like a hot brand was being pressed against her skin.

"What are you… (heavy breathing)… doing?" She weakly demanded as she tried to overcome Shihime's strength, but it was no use the demoness had her pinned down.

Shihime hummed a tone as she did her work, "Oh nothing really, just writing a purge spell into your flesh. You should be feeling very human any moment now." Kagome squirmed trying even harder to break out of Shihime's grip but the demoness simply held her tighter as her finger sank deeper into Kagome's chest, touching her heart. "Purify."

A burning pain rushed through Kagome her blood boiling under her skin! Red steam rolled off her body, she arched her back giving a silent cry of pain as all of her demonic features disappeared. When it was all over Kagome was fully human once again with had a finger sized hole in her chest and a torn up belly.

"Well that was fun." Shihime chirped as she removed her finger, letting the blood pour out onto the Kagome, who stared emptying at her. The young miko's mind was nearly destroyed by the trauma; leaving her numb and unresponsive. Shihime even took a moment to playfully slap Kagome's face just to see if she would come too, she didn't. "Mikogami really wasted her time on you, girl. All those gifts and this was all you could do? Pathetic. The merciful thing would be to kill you, so I think I'll do just that. I'll even give you the honor of being Shirojigoku's first victim."

Steel rung as Shirojigoku was freed from it sheath, Shihime casually raising the blade, preparing to chop Kagome's head off. She swung the blade descending towards Kagome's neck. Thunder roared overhead, but she didn't pay it any mind, that proved to be a mistake as bolt of pink lightning struck Shihime! She leapt back rubbing her burnt wrist, snarling at the newcomer, a young girl with red and white hair, looking to be in the adolescence of her life; a teenager basically, but a powerful one.

The teen glared fiercely at her, bright blue eyes shining with hatred and rage. She flexed her claws, her fingers popping, as she took a battle stance, similar to the eastern tiger style, yet with some slight differences.

"Who are you?" Shihime asked curiously, taking a non-aggressive stance to try and smooth things over. This girl could be a valuable asset and she was in need of some new recruits. Her Deathguard was really starting to dwindle down with all the recent fighting.

Instead of an intelligent answer, the girl snarled, snapping her teeth angry like feral beast. Shihime decided a little dominance lesson was in order. In a flash of speed Shihime rushed the girl, looking to simply strike her with the hilt of her sword, but in a shocking surprise the girl dropped low and pulled Konjigoku free from its sheath with her toes and blocked the attack.

Shihime smirked at the pure ridiculousness of such a move. "Interesting, let's see what else you got." Summoning a sphere of Reiyoki on her pointer finger, Shihime blasted the girl, who twisted her body much like a cats to avoid the blast and duck into her blind spot. Had Shihime not been so experience she would have taking a sword to the kidney.

"Very good, now let's try something else." Charging another sphere Shihime pointed her free hand at Kagome and fired, the girl, quickly abandoned all defenses and rushed to deflect the attack. She managed to protect Kagome, but was left exposed to Shihime's attack and got slash across the chest for her trouble. The girl panted lightly, pressing her left hand against the wound, hissing as the wound rapidly healed. "Still not going to talk to me? Please tell me you have some intelligence in that little head of yours."

The girl once again didn't answer. Shihime circles around the girl, the girl followed her movements, keeping her body in front of Kagome's. She wondered what the girl's relationship to the little miko was. Scenting the air Shihime couldn't smell any similarities. At least now that Kagome was human, but their demonic scent was very similar, which would mean…

"So you're Shilo's little girl, Sheila, I believe. Now what in the hell are you doing here so far from home hmm? Did someone get lost? I must say you look much older then what my spies have reported. Did someone have a growth spurt?" Shihime cooed mockingly. "Oh look you hardly and assets to speak off, you must be so disappointed. Don't worry I'm sure they'll grow bigger."

Chuckling madly Shihime dodged Sheila's angry slash as the teen wolf demon attacked madly like a berserker, slashing and hacking like no tomorrow. Her speed was impressive, as was her strength, but her strikes were sloppy and predictable.

"Temper, temper, just like you're daddy, so hot headed. Unlike him though, you seem to fight worse the angrier you get." Shihime teased, further enraging Sheila. The girl's yoki flared up, engulfing the wolf heiress in a red hue of energy.

Konjigoku began to hum as a red layer of yoki covered the blade, creating a buzzing sound. "**Shinku Bazu nokogori (Crimson buzz saw!)" **

Shihime yawned as she caught the buzzing blade with her hand, the rotating energy barely cutting into her hand. A mere squeeze of her fingers the Yoki dispersed leaving Konjigoku's blade bare. She held onto the blade as Sheila tried to pull from her grasp, the teen girl pulling with all her might, but getting nowhere.

"I'd thought you'd be better." Shihime said shrugging as she jabbed at Sheila heart. However something unexpected happened, Sheila let go her sword and allowed her long hair to cover her arms taking shape of huge claws and backhanded Shihime's sword aside. Sparks flew as the blade and hair met; Sheila had inherited Shinjuku's iron fur and she knew how to use it.

Sheila quickly rushed ahead, tackling Shihime and stabbing her claws into the death princess's abdomen, following up with a left handed upper cut and then a kick to the throat, knocking Shihime airborne. Back flipping Sheila landed on her feet and released a hail storm of iron hair strains that acted like needles. Hitting every part of Shihime's body, the demoness doing her best to defend by crossing her arms over her face and curling her legs to her stomach, resulting in most of the needles being imbedded in her arms and lower legs.

"Now that's more like it! That's the kind of fighting I like to see. Come on little girl, show me more! I want to see you're full potential!" Shihime laughed madly as she pulled the needles from her arms, the holes sealing up almost instantly.

It was here as she pulled the needles from her legs that Shihime noticed that Sheila had a chain around her neck. Not physical chain, but a spiritual one or seal to be precious. The chain was pink and led up into the sky, where just beyond the realities of the world stood Mikogami, high up in the clouds as usual.

"So, Mikogami is using you as a puppet in her divine intervention, how typical of her." Shihime spat as she looked up at the Kami. They'd had a few run in's before. Well a more than a few, Mikogami has been thorn in her side for long time; hence the reason for feeding Miko's to Leviathan. To weaken Mikogami's power and it seems to have worked. Now that Shihime knew what was going on, she focused her senses and saw Mikogami was holding huge part of Sheila's power back. It made her want to laugh, a little pup, barely a hundred years old, was more powerful than a who know how old kami! It was simply laughable!

With a devious smirk Shihime readied Shirojigoku and set her sights on the chain. This was going to be interesting! Shihime dashed forward, fast, faster than even a Kami could see and in one single motion cut the chain holding Sheila. What happened next, was execrating!

Sheila yoki surged, growing stronger, and stronger, till finally receding and stabilizing. The teen blinked as the last of Mikogami's control disappeared; she wobbled on her feet for a moment and used Konjigoku as a cane to stabilize her balance. Her previous rage was replaced with confusion as she took in her surroundings and her new body.

"Great, I have so much to look forward too when I actually grow up." Sheila sighed crossing her arms over her nearly flat breasts. "I guess I'm lucky though. At least I won't have back problems, but I should at least be taller!" She cried stomping her foot as she looked at Shihime's height compared to her own. She barely stood above the demoness chest. "Also why am I here and who the hell are you and… why is Kagome-nee-Chan beat up? Did you do that?" Sheila demanded as she looked over Kagome's beaten form.

"And if I did?" asked Shihime, wondering what the girls reaction would be, that was always the best part, the reactions. Sheila didn't disappoint as the young teen's expression changed from confused to controlled rage.

"I'll kill you." She threatened with Konjigoku. The sword pulsed in her hand and transformed, a D guard forming the hilt as the blade becoming more curved like a saber. "So did you hurt her? Did you hurt my little sister?"

Shihime couldn't keep the smirk of her face. "I suppose you could say that. Though that dragon they were fighting did most of the damage before I arrived to finish the job. Really that girl and her friends did me a favor by killing it, but they have interfered with me too many times for me to leave them as they are. That would be irresponsible of me to let them continue interfering. Don't you agree?"

Sheila growled, her grip tightening on the hilt as she worked to keep her anger in check. Fighting like a raving beast wasn't going to win this battle. That fact that this was her first real fight in her life didn't help matters. All she knew about fighting was from watching her parents sparing matches; she never had a chance to actually practice any of the moves she saw. Still she had no choice but to fight.

_Foolish little girl, let me take control! _A voice demanded in Sheila's head, it was Mikogami. She cringed at the volume, rubbing her temple to try and alieve the rapidly forming headache. _You are my servant and you will obey! _Demanded Mikogami again, but Sheila wasn't having it.

_Shut up! I am no one's servant! Now get out of my head! _Through pure force of will Sheila expelled Mikogami form her mind. The action felt like a physical slap to the face to the goddess as she stood upon her cloud in the sky.

"Damn brat." Mikogami uttered under breath as she rubbed her cheek.

Back on Earth Sheila and Shihime continued their stare down. Shihime waiting for the younger woman to charge first, patience and timing were key virtues in any battle, mostly she wanted to see Sheila's stuff and it didn't take long for Sheila to jump head long at her, sword brandished high in the air. With a mere flick of her wrist Shihime turned away the attack, and stepped in close to rake her claws against Sheila face.

Sheila hissed, pushing through the pain she tackled Shihime or tried to, she wasn't quite heavy enough to tackle the older demoness, so Sheila did the next best thing and jabbed her claws into Shihime's kidneys, over and over, spraying blood everywhere with each strike. Shihime while wincing at the pain of the attack paid it little mind and bashed the hilt of her sword against Sheila skull. The teen demoness yelped as she was knocked to the ground by the attack, her vision blurring as sand and blood clouded her vision.

"Come on, you can do better. Get up! Is can't be all you have!" Shihime mocked, kicking Sheila in the stomach and sending her flying into the pyramid. Part of the structure collapsed on top of the girl, plume of dust shooting up into the air. "Well, that was disappointing." Said Shihime as she prepared to go finish off Kagome, however a tingling sensation crawled up her spine, and she did a one eighty as she stared a gasped at the pyramid she's kicked Sheila into. Dark Yoki poured out of the hole the girl made like a rushing river, and Shihime knew this Yoki, she knew it very well.

Kagome and company forgotten Shihime rushed to the Pyramid.

-break

"Ouch…" Sheila moaned rubbing her sore head. "That hurt and where am I now?" She asked, her voice echoing in the dark room, the only light streaming in from the hole she made.

A shiver ran up her spine when she caught movement in the darkness. Something was in here and from the incredible Demonic aura it was powerful. Standing up she picked Konjigoku up off the ground and listened to the skittering sound of whatever it was. The skittering stopped making her freeze. The thing whatever it was, is right in front of her, and try as she might she couldn't see through the darkness.

A moment passed, then another, and then another, all the while Sheila held her breath, her grip tightening on the sword, her nerves raising till finally she exhaled and the creature leaped at her! She screamed swinging blindly, and missing, she felt the thing grab her arm. She fell back on her butt under the light, a scream caught in her throat as she saw what the creature was, it was a hand, no an arm, a horrible blackened arm!

"What the hell!" Screamed Sheila as she tried to remove the arm from her arm, but it had a strong grip and refused to let go! With her free arm she jabbed the black arm with her claws, over and over, black blood spraying all over her, it worked though and the black arm's grip loosed and fell to the ground. Sheila sighed when the arm finally stopped twitching.

"What a nasty thing, best be rid of it." Pointing Konjigoku at the arm, a small black sphere began to form on tip of the blade, the **Oblivion. **Before Sheila could suck the arm into the void, Shihime dropped in from above screaming like a madwoman!

"NO! You shall deny me my prize!" She screamed thrusting her blade forward.

Sheila despite not really wanting to, grabbed the arm and jumped out of the attack;s way and held the arm close to the **Oblivion**, Shihime freezing in her tracks. Looks like she found a bargaining chip and just in time too, Sheila could feel her Yoki draining away quickly, any moment and she would be child again!

"You want this?" Taunted Sheila pressing the arm closer the void, "Well you're not getting it for free!"

"What do you want?" Growled Shihime, one of the objects she's been searching for was nearly in her hands and yet so close to being lost forever. Oh how she yearned to ripped the arm away from the girl and slit her pretty throat, but she couldn't risk it.

Satisfied that she had Shihime where she wanted her, Sheila listed off her demands, "I want you to leave Kagome and her friends alone and leave this place. No more fighting today."

"And should I happen to run into them again?" Asked Shihime with a teasing tone, "What then? I hope you're not so naïve to think our deal will ever binding. I have plans and they keep inferring."

Sheila puffed her cheeks, having not thought of that. "That's their problem, if they keep getting into trouble that's their own fault. I can't hold my lil sis's hand forever. She has to learn to stop biting bigger predators sometime, but not today. Now agree to my terms or this arm goes who knows where."

Shihime snorted, and then giggled, before becoming full blown laughter. "I never thought I would be out done by a teenager." Shihime smiled, revealing all her pointy teeth. "Fine. You got a deal kid. Give me the arm and I will leave your friends alone till their next inference."

"How do I know you will keep your word?" Questioned Sheila, knowing how easy it would be for the demoness to simply kill them once she got the arm.

Rolling her eyes Shihime sheathed her sword and spread her arms wipe in gesture of peace. "A valid concern, but I was raised in a time when giving your word meant keeping it, no matter how inconvenient it is at times. Besides how can anyone take you seriously if you're always going back on your word, if I say I'm going to kill someone I kill them, if I tell my underlings they only have one last chance they only have one last chance. Call me an honest villain if you need a description. Of course I could be lying. Are you willing to take the gamble little girl?"

Was she? Sheila's gripped tightened around the arm, the thought of doubt plaguing her mind as the thought of all of them dead by the demoness's hand. Despite the logic part of her brain telling her not to trust Shihime, her gut said otherwise, so with all hope to the winds Sheila tossed the arm over to Shihime who caught it easily.

"Thank you," Smiled Shihime brightly, "I hope we meet again, and next time you'll be stronger."

And like that it was over; Shihime disappeared in a flash, leaving Sheila alone in the darkness, still holding **oblivion**. Unbelieving that had actually worked as she walked into the light and saw the portal Shihime used.

"Better safe than sorry." Swinging Konjigoku, Sheila released the **oblivion** on the portal the black sphere eating it up and leaving nothing behind. Sheila fell to her knees exhausted from holding the technique for so long. Once she caught her breath Sheila got up and quickly made her way to Kagome, who was still human. "Don't worry sis I'll get you back to normal."

Placing her finger on Kagome's chest, Sheila poured all of her remaining Yoki into Kagome restoring her demonic powers and shrinking her back to child size. "Try to be more careful form now on ok?" Sheila said as she was teleported back into the sky by Mikogami.

-break

Kagome's eyes snapped open; quickly she inspected her body for harm and sighed gratefully when no wounds were found. Falling back into the sand she felt the exhaustion creep into her system, her eyes slowly drifted close again. A green spec in the sky was the last thing she saw before sleep took her.

"There they are!" Yelled Lith as she and her companions flew over the battlefield, it was truly amazing and horrifying sight that she never got used to. This battle looked like it had been exceptionally fierce, long sheets of glass covered the ground, scorch marks miles long, a gaint pile of bones with whisks of flames still licking away at the once attached flesh burned off in the distance. "What on earth happened here?" Lith whispered as they touched down next to Kagome. Kilith (Kirara and Lilith) changed back to their humanoid from and ran over the hill to the others. Arthur and Cid took of their cloaks so they could tend to the injured without spilling more sand into their wounds.

Not much later Kilith returned carrying two silver haired males over shoulders, she hesitantly handed them over to Cid and Arthur and ran back for the rest, coming back with Hans next, who was still badly burned, and finally Sanko.

"Where are Horace and Sanura?" Asked Lith as she poured drops of water into Kagome's mouth, the fused demon shook her head as she took a drink of water to quench her thirst.

"I don't know mother. I can't find either of them. I smelled their scents in area, but it's like they just vanished."

Lith nodded, masking her concern for her missing subordinates as she continued to tend to the injured. There was nothing she could do for Horace and Sanura; they were merely to drops in a large oasis. With Chike dead she had much work do; there was rebuilding to do, establishing infrastructure, raising more troops in case any of the other neighboring clans decided to strike, and also send troops aid to Arthur and Cid's war up on the European continent for their aid, there was also the Valkyrie too who demanded aid for their war back in their homeland. There seems to be a lot of wars going on right now.

"Lady Lith the army as arrived, I'm sending for the medics now!" Yelled Cid from atop a hill, he climbed atop Kilith so they could get to they could fetch the healers as soon as possible. Within the hour tents were pitched and orders where barked. Many Egyptians celebrated their victory and spread the words for all to hear. Lith sat in her tent located at the heart of the tent, Kagome and her friends resting before her.

She could hardly believe that the war was over just like that, after so much pain and suffering, Lith wished she could celebrate with her soldiers, but she knew this was only the beginning. There would be more fighting, more death, and more heartache. Worse of all she had a feeling her daughter and her new friends would be right in the thick of it.

"Mom… are you alright?" Kilith asked as she entered the tent. Lith quickly wiped the tear from her eye and smiled best she could.

"I'm fine." Lith said as she hugged her daughter tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm just fine."


	65. Chapter 65

Red soul chapter 65

I don't own Inuyasha

-break

"You little bitch! How dare you disobey me?" Mikogami screamed, tossing Sheila across the heavenly realm. Her plans had been ruined! Shihime was a thorn in not just her side, but all the gods and goddesses, and they had trusted her to get rid of her. Now she would be the laughing stock of the entire heavenly realms, not just for failing, but for being overpowered by a mere Youkai brat! The thought sickened her.

"Hmph, I don't know why mother Amaturasu made you beasts, you aren't human, you aren't gods, and you aren't demons of the netherworld. You're just her little experiment. You're an insult to her real children, such as me."

Mikogami turned her back on Sheila, wanting nothing more than purify the child to oblivion, but in her current state of power, she couldn't even burn a fly, which was why when she felt a hot breath on her neck, her blood turned cold as she looked behind her, coming face to face with a very angry transformed Aisha.

"Wait no!" Mikogami screams were drowned out by Aisha's furious roar as she pounced on the goddess, sinking her teeth into her flesh and devouring her in frenzy. When Mikogami was consumed entirely Aisha changed back to her human form, her face and torso covered with the goddess's blood.

"Well, Kit, she may have been a nasty bitch, but she sure tasted good." Aisha said taking Sheila into her arms. The little youkai laughed and licked her mother's cheek, sampling some of the goddess's blood that lingered there. "Like it? Next time I'll save some for you, maybe we can find some sort of Deer god or something to eat. Animals are better than humanoids any day; humans are too bony and not enough meat." Sheila Giggled, "You're right, Sheila, except the fat ones, they are chewy, but still lacking meat and they're not very good for you. Now let's get home, I'm sure your father is awake and worried about us by now."

-break

Zolo Tquip, the green wolf of the west, was seated in the spot usually reserved for lord of the land. However with Shilo currently gone, it fell to him to hold the station until his lord's return, for the simple reason that Saito refused to do it, and the other generals were too young and inexperienced to do it. The job wasn't overly taxing at the moment; mostly he smoked his pipe, and visited with some local lords and kept things in order. The best part was the more annoying lords avoided talking to him, due to his reputation; yes sometimes it was good to infamous. Unfortunately Zolo's peaceful smoking was interrupted as the door sliding open, revealing Lord Lugon Taijiya, ruler of the hanyou demon slayer village.

"Zolo? What are you doing here? Where's Shilo?" Lugon asked taking the seat opposite of Zolo. The elder green wolf sighed, turning his full attention to the Lightening cat. Lugon never left his village, unless something was wrong.

"Lord Shilo is in the east, cooling off, I guess would be the best description from the message I received. it appears Lord Dove has died. The news caused Lord Shilo to transform and we both know how that goes."

Lugon nods, "I felt his Yoki from my village; it took a lot of effort to keep my people calm. Yoki like that is very toxic to humans, if they are close enough, but enough of that I have very important news."

"Go on."

"A villager of mine, a Hanyou named Kaoru, has died recently. We just finished the funeral a few days ago."

"And this is important how Lugon? No offence, but a hanyou's death isn't exactly news worthy, unless there's something more." Inquired Zolo, taking another puff of his pipe, "But the name does sound familiar; how'd she die?"

Lugon waved the smoke from his face, "She died via mating bond. Her mate was Battosai Kenshin. He was on a mission with Kala and Yura, they left quite a while ago, and I thought they'd be back by now."

Zolo frowned, setting his pipe on the table to give Lugon his full attention. "Kala and Yura have returned, a while ago actually. Their report said Kenshin had stayed behind in Yamatai, to aid lady Nure in some sort of investigation."

"And there has been no word since then?" Lugon asked, receiving a grim nod from Zolo. "Most suspicious, we must alert Shilo and send a unit to Yamatai to investigate the matter directly."

Zolo sighed, "Agreed, but let's keep Shilo out of the loop for now. He'll want to go himself and we can't have that, not with him just losing control and telling everyone in Japan he's in a foul mood. Better to send a small elite squad, I believe Kannon, Baiken, and Leo will be enough. I'll summon them personally, the less that know the better."

"Agreed, but I feel we should inform Shilo, after the team has left of course, of the situation. Times like this we need our Lord here and ruling as he should be. You need to stop being so soft on him Zolo."

"Soft?" The Green wolf gasped, "Since when have I been soft on anybody?"

"Since your second child, you can't fool me Zolo. I know you and I know you've, toned down your training methods since the old days. No shame in it, but we need our youth strong, I'm sure you know that and you know that we can't protect them forever."

Zolo reclined and stared out the window, sighing as he took in Lugon's words. "I know my friend, I know. I wish for none of them to experience what we did is all."

"Better to experience the horror of war and live, then die, right?"

"Right," Zolo agreed, thinking of all his kin, his kids, his grandkids, and beyond, wondering if how many he would have to bury before him. Taking a deep breath of tobacco shook those thoughts from his mind, worrying wouldn't solve anything. Finding out who killed Kenshin, would. "Let's get to work. You better get back to your village Lugon, before people get suspicious, and if you could do me one favor."

"What is it?"

Zolo looked to the painting of Shinto, "Prepare your people for battle. I feel a storm brewing and I want to be ready this time."

-break

Shihime appeared on the steps of her castle with her prize and other things in hand. "Here take care of these." She tossed the extra cargo onto a nearby guard; he fell backwards due to the weight.

"Are they a live mistress?" The guard asked looking over the bodies, so casually tossed to him, one man and one woman.

Rolling her eyes, Shihime turned to the guard with a look that sent chills down his spine and not in a good way, "Of course there alive you twat! Why would I bring dead bodies home? Now shut up and bring them to Medusa, I will be in my private chamber and I do not wish to be disturbed, for ANY reason. Is that clear?" The guards nods viciously, Shihime grins and pats him on the shoulder, "Good boy, if anything of significances happens, report to Nate."

"Yes, mistress, as you wish Mistress." The guard graveled picking the up bodies and carries them away.

Humming a soft tune, Shihime proceeded to her private laboratory. Frowning at the fact there was still a gaint hole in the ceiling, letting anyone foolish enough to fall right into it. Defiantly would have to fix that, she would hate to kill a servant she liked if they fell in. Jumping down into the hole Shihime lands at the bottom and retrieves her second and most important package from her short trip, the arm.

"With this I am one step closer to realizing my ideals." Shihime drops the arm in the tank containing the remains of Shikuro Kane, infamously known as Black soul; she had his head, his right arm, left leg, and most of his torso, just a few more pieces to go.

Shihime held her ear close to the glass, nodding her head as the muttered to herself, "Yes, hmm yes, where? No a who? Zolo? I understand, thanks for the tip." She said patting the glass containing Shikuro lovingly.

"Nate!"

"Yes mistress," the gold wolf replied appearing behind her in an instant.

"Contact Kala, I have a new mission for her. Also stop any ships sailing to Nippon, destroy them if you must."

"May I ask why?"

Shihime smirked, "The pups are trying to get home and it would be very bothersome if they managed to get there."

"Very well, is the state of their health important?"

"No, I can always make more, which reminds me, contact Tofi, I have mission for her and the other two as well."

-break

Chi-kong port was the largest city in the eastern coast of China, ships of all shapes and sizes docked in its harbor, offering adventures on the open sea for anyone brave enough to face the deadly waters and demons that larked beneath the waves. Word was there were plans for an invasion of the demon island far to the east and brave warriors were pouring into the city to prove their stuff. Among them were four cloaked figures.

"Ugh, must we wear these rags monk?" Riri growled pulling the dirty cloth away from her skin. The dragon youkai was very displeased about having to meander around as weak human, her displeasure only worsening when she was forced to ditch most of her armor as her cloak wouldn't conceal its bulk. She did see the reasoning behind the disguise, but honestly she didn't see the point, even changing her height she still towered over any human woman and most males they come across. She was a gaint among ants.

Mu sighed, having to deal with the demoness's complaints for days now. He would attempt to rebuke her for her attitude, but whenever he tried the wind would blew, moving her cloak just enough to allow him to see what was hidden underneath. Having to ditch her armor left the demoness… underdressed, oh she still had clothes, but the tight body suit she wore left little to the imagination and the words would catch in his throat leaving him speechless.

"I know it's a burden Milady, but could you please perhaps follow Rin and Jade's example and embrace it?" The monk referred to the two demon children that ran happily around them, playing a game of tag, serving both as a way to pass the time while they travel and to pass off their disguise as a family to the authorities and monks hunting them.

Currently the group was on its way to Mu's sister's home to get money for a vessel to take them out to sea. Riri offered to fly them, but given that not only monks were hunting them, but also demons. Keeping a low profile was key to their survival, still passing a youkai off as his wife wasn't all bad. Riri was without a doubt the most beautiful woman Mu had ever laid eyes on, even if she turned into a lightning spewing dragon.

"You wish me to act like an unruly hatchling?"

"No," Mu sighed, "I meant just play along. Were supposed to be a husband and wife, so play along like Jade and Rin, they made excellent daughters are they not?"

"They come from good stock, of course they are," Riri replied gruffly, crossing her arms over her chest, "but I do not see the logic in this farce? What is the point?"

"The point my dear," Mu said tense fully, spotting some warrior monks. He moved closer wrapping his arm around Riri's and snuggling up close, whispering, "Is to make sure you don't get purified, so please play along."

Riri rolled her eyes, but intertwined her fingers with Mu's, calling for Jade and Rin to huddle up, "Come children, enough play, you don't want to get lost do you?"

"Yes, momma," the two replied in unison, walking in front of Mu and Riri, they smiled and waved to the warrior monk, who waved back.

"See much easier then fighting no?"

"Agreed, monk, but do keep in mind, well I play the role of the wife, I can tear you in half with nothing but my pinkies, so no funny business."

"What kind of funny business are you referring to?" Mu chuckles nervously as Riri showed him her long talons.

She ran her leg down near his groin, making him gulp, "I think you know what funny business I mean, so keep in the robes, dear." She said sweetly.

Mu wondered how he got himself into this mess. He swore to purify all demons and in a short amount of time he befriend two demons and was now helping three more escape from his former allies. The life of fallen Monk was not an easy one for sure.

"This way, my sisters should be just over yonder."

"Lead the way, dear."

-break

Author's note

Ok, it's been awhile since I've updated, about a month I think, and this is kind of a short and awkward chapter and there are a multiple number of reasons for that. One is I was focusing on Kagome and her group, that I literary did not sort out any of the other storylines, (I might just focus on Kagome and put the others in where I can) a second reason probably has to do with the recent deaths in my family and probably just wanting feeling up to writing, third I guess I was busy and have have a bit of a writer's block. Hopefully things will go smoother next chapter.


	66. Chapter 66

Inuyasha red soul Ch 66

-break

Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome's sleeping form his hand a top of hers. She's been sleeping for the past twenty hours, more than enough time for any youkai of her strength to heal; even a hanyou would have healed by now, so why hasn't she woken up yet?

"You should go stretch your legs Sesshomaru," Ishimaru said entering the tent, "It's not good for your healing muscles to get lazy." Sesshomaru grunted in response. Ishimaru sighed tiredly taking the seat next to his brother. "You shouldn't worry, Kagome's a tough woman. She'll wake up."

Silence filled the air as neither brother wished to speak. There wasn't much to say really, words wouldn't help sooth Sesshomaru's worry for his mate or their bruised pride. As the alpha males it was their duty to protect their mates and their pack. Lately thought it seems they've been failing in that regard, after the fights with Leviathan and Skar, this would be the third time Kagome has saved them.

"Well," Ishimaru yawned munching his chops loudly, "I'm gonna go. Try not to worry yourself to death."

"Ishimaru," Sesshomaru called out, stopping the elder Inu mid-step out the door, "Don't avoid Lilith, it won't solve anything."

Ishimaru smiled softly, "I know, trust me I know. Things are just awkward right now."

"Cause of the Neko?"

Ishimaru didn't respond and exited the tent into the hot desert sun and right into Lilith or Kilith as she liked to be referred to now. The fused demon bounced off him and landed on her rump. He helped her up, keeping his eyes averted.

"Oh hi Ishimaru, you check up on Kagome already? Is she up yet?" She asked, her eyes wondering everywhere, but him.

"No, she is not. I was checking on Sesshomaru. Big brother duty and all that, got keep him healthy, since he won't take care of himself." Within the tent Sesshomaru grunted at the comment, both of them chuckled. "Care to go for a walk?"

Kilith smiled taking his hand in to hers, "Sure."

They walked through the bustling camp, avoiding the soldiers dashing everywhere. Victory has finally been achieved, but Lith and her men didn't have time to rest. They had to act quickly to restore order before another warlords gets ideas of grandeur in their heads. Lucky the denizens of Egypt where happy to have their ruler back and with the west and east Niles united under one banner the long feud was over. However despite all the good news there was bad news too. Arthur and Cid, the two foreigners from Europe, and the Valkyrie scouts that companied them, were pushing for Lith's forces to go north and fulfill the promise she made to them for their help. After finally putting an end to a centuries long war, no one, human or demon was eager to jump into another, especially in foreign lands.

Walking up the hill that overlooks the camp, Ishimaru and Kilith sat down. Neither one wanted to be the first one to speak, so they sat in silence. That silence didn't last long as Kirara decided to speed things up.

"Do you hate Lilith now that I'm part of her?" She asked, leaving both Lilith and Ishimaru at a loss for words.

"What? No, no, no, why would you think that Kirara? You may be a cat and I a dog, but that's no reason for me to hate you, if that were the case do you think we would have made it this far together." Ishimaru explained rubbing behind her ears making Kirara to purr with delight. "Things are simply awkward with you and Lilith sharing a body. Don't take my stand offish reaction as offence to your intrusion. You saved Lilith's life and for that I am very grateful."

"That's very sweet of you to say." Kilith replied, talking with voices.

Ishimaru smiled, intertwining his finger with hers. Silence filled the air between them, but not an awkward one. "We'll figure this out. Somewhere out there is a way to separate you two."

"And if there isn't?"

"Then I hope you don't mind having to share my affections between you two." Ishimaru said coyly as he stole a kiss from Kilith.

Lilith was flushed red as they broke apart, her head turned away from him as she said, "Alright, but only Kirara, if I find out you have another girl on the side. You'll be sorry." She playfully punched his arm to prove her point; he laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Fear not, few men can handle one mate, three would be impossible," Ishimaru joked. "That said if there really is no way to separate you two. Rest assured I will not abandon you. No matter what are pups may look like."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ishimaru coughed, "Well, I'm an Inu, Kirara's a Neko, and you have blood relations to Zolo, who is a green wolf. Hybrid aside, our pups would be a new kind of Youkai altogether!"

"Oh, you should have said that first," Kilith retorted, snuggling closer to him. "It's probably too early to think about kits. We haven't even started looking yet. In the meantime I don't want us to get too close, if there is a cure and we do separate, Kirara will be the one who gets hurt."

Ishimaru moved away, "Yes, you right, best to keep things as they are till we know for sure."

_"Or we don't separate even if there's a cure." _Kirara said. "_I really don't mind being stuck together. It's like when me and Sanko fuse." _

_"Let's see what happens, Kirara, but I would think Sanko would want you back to your old self."_

_"Alright, just remember I'm open to the idea of us being together. All three us of us." _

The three settled down in a long silence watching the sun raise over the horizon. They decided to head back to camp as dreadful heat of the desert began to rise. Ishimaru held Lilith's hand as they walked passing by Lith's tent, the sound of a heated argument carrying though the thin walls of the tent. Curious they leaned in to listen.

-break

"We can't march North, Arthur! We've barely just won our freedom from Chike and you would have my army march so soon?" Lith yelled banging her fist against the table, spilling hot coffee onto the map that laid on it. Lith retracted her fist solemnly, her eyes down cast. "We don't even have time to rebuild and regroup, if we leave now, another tyrant will rise in my absence and then what? I must call on your aid again? No, I will not have that. My army will stay here, we will hold this land, and when we are ready, we will march north to Europe to aid you."

Arthur clenched his fist. "We don't have time to wait for that woman! We left our comrades to come help you, now you must return that favor!"

"We can't! Not this soon at least." Lith said. "We maybe demons, but we have families and comrades too look after too. Give us three months at the very least."

"Three months is too long. We need to move now, while we have the enemy on the run!"

The two leaders glared at one another, neither one backing down.

Cid sighed and stepped between the two, before any physical violence ensued. "Enough you two, this is no way to treat ones friends and ally." He softly rebuked, pushing both of them into their chairs. "Now let's settle this civilly. Lith is right, her army can't march with us, and leaving her country in an unstable state would defeat the purpose of helping her. On the other hand Arthur is right as well, we cannot wait till you're ready. The time it would take is too long, so I propose a compromise. We take only a few of your soldier, about 500 or so and take them with us. Consider it a down payment on the debt you owe us. The rest of your army stays and you tidy things up around here and become our foot hold in the south. Can we agree on this proposal?"

"Fine," Arthur begrudgingly agreed, Lith nodded and they shook on it.

"Good, now there is the small matter of your daughter and her band of friends."

"What about them?" Lith demanded harshly.

Cid walked around the table standing opposite of her. "They are powerful. We need powerful beings like them. We are taking them with us."

Lith laughed. "I don't command them. They were sent by a dear friend of mine from a faraway land in the east. You'll have to take it up with him and I highly doubt he will be up to listening to the demands of some humans. As powerful as you two are, you have not seen anything quite like him."

"Be that as it may," Cid said breezing past her comment. "I'm sure if you asked you're daughter. She could convince them."

"Enough of your babble foreigner, you are guest here, so start acting like it."

"Who said that?" Cid demanded, reaching for his sword. From that shadows blue dogs appeared pinning both foreigners down as the Dog Queen appeared from the shadows.

"I did and I have business to attend too." The Queen said snapping her fingers more blue dogs emerged from the shadows dragging Kilith, Hans, Sanko, Sesshomaru, Ishimaru, and Kagome with them. "The two silver haired males of this band of warriors full filled my request and I am here to give them their reward."

"You talked to the Queen, Ishimaru?" Kilith asked.

Ishimaru shrugged, "Only briefly. I didn't think anything would come of it since it was Sanko who restored control of her army to her."

"When in a warrior band such as yours, the spoils of war are shared between all. Now who is the leader of this band of six?"

"That would be me." Hans said, his body was still badly burned, but at least he healed enough so he could talk. Felt good to have cheeks again.

The Queen inspected him closely. "I sense you are not the strongest among you, which means your intelligence has earned you your place. I find that admirable. Very well, here is your bounty." The Queen placed a golden egg in his hand; Hans looked curiously at it, while Lith and Kilith looked stunned.

"Is that…" Lith began.

"The soul stone summon?" Kilith finished.

The Queen nodded. "Yes, it is yours may whatever hatches from it serve you well. Oh and I have message for that one over there." She said pointing to Kagome. "She is wanted in a place called Rome as I was told by the divine. That place also serves your purpose does it not foreigners?"

Cid coughed. "Yes, it is where some of our brethren are fighting; it is our next destination in fact."

"Good, then you shall join them once that summon hatches and they will take you there."

"Who are you to give us orders?" Arthur spat.

The queen knelt down so they were face to face. "The one who can kill you now and not lose any sleep over it, know your place human, you are mere pawns in vast game." She rose to her feet and snapped her fingers, releasing the two knights. "We are done here, come my subjects. Let us return two our slumber."

-Authors note

**It's been awhile, been having a bit of writers block mixed in with a little busy and lazy. That and I'm working a cosplay and its spring so there field work. I'm gonna try to be more consistent with my updating. **

** I also been thinking about chapter length and I might do shorter chapters at times, but they'll be more focused. Usually I would bounce between storylines and groups like a little bit with Kagome and co and then Shilo and then maybe Shihime, but I like the idea of focused chapters. We'll see where this goes. **


	67. Chapter 67

Ch 67

-break

Kannon tapped her foot irritably on the deck of the ship as the waves bashed against the side of the hull, rocking the boat to and thro. In what world she wondered does someone send not one, not two, but three feline species Youkai on a mission across the ocean to an island. Zolo is apparently the answer.

"Ugh, how do the tigers stand this?" She moaned as her stomach turning. "And why aren't we flying?"

"Yamatai has strict restrictions on youkai flying in; it's either by boat or underwater. You know that." Leo said gruffly, having been dealing with Kannon's complaints since they set sail. "Honestly, the youngster is acting more mature then you." He pointed to Baiken, who was sitting calmly on a barrel. Kannon sneered at him and stumbled her way to the stairs that led below deck.

She said, "I'm going down to rest. Wake me when we get there."

Leo grunted in response. Glad that he could finally have some peace and quiet on this terrible journey. He wasn't fond of the water either, but he didn't tell the need to tell everybody about it.

"She isn't always like that you know." Baiken said in defense of her sensei. "You know how it is for us felines. Her especially since she can't swim or fly."

"She doesn't know how to fly?" Leo asked surprised by the information. "How can that be?"

Baiken yawned stretching out on her back settling down for little cat nap. "Not all blood lines are lucky enough to have certain abilities. I can't fly either. I can't even make a demonic cloud."

"I see."

"Yeah, well no skin off my nose. Wasn't really missing anything anyway, you see a lot more walking. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna get some sleep."

Leo looked at Baiken's "bed" so to speak, mentally wincing as he imagined how sleeping on two barrels would feel on ones back. "You're not going to join Kannon in the cabin? The cots there aren't very good, but certainly better than some barrels."

Baiken laughed, "If you think I'm sleeping down there with her when she's feeling sick you got another thing coming. Kannon-sensei tends to sleep hack when she's sick."

Leo frowned, "Sleep hack?" Then it hit him. "Oh, right, understandable."

With that Leo settled down for a long boring boat ride; his thoughts drifting with the waves.

-break

Kannan awoke to the sound of running feet and shouting, they had made port. Rolling to her feet she stumbles to the door, picking up her shield along the way and placing it on her back. She stopped suddenly as a flash of something white catches her eye.

Sitting on the opposite bed was… a cat, a small white cat that definitely hadn't been in the cabin when she fell asleep.

"What are you doing here?" The cat mewed a reply; Kannan scrunched her nose frowning. "No you're not coming with me. Now scram!"

"Meow?"

"I said no!"

-break

"Have a good nap Sensei?" Baiken yawned as Kannan emerged above deck carrying an extra passenger. "What's with the cat?" She reached out to pet it, but the cat hissed and scratched at her hand. "Mean little thing."

Kannan sighed, scratching the cat's ear to calm it down. "Some stray that refuses to leave me alone, it was in our cabin."

"Our cabin? Really?"

"Yes, Baiken, our cabin. A mystery if there ever was one, now where is our bulking companion? He hasn't run off on his own has he?"

Baiken pointed to the docks. "He jumped a shore before the boat was even tied down. The Local guards are harassing him as we speak."

"Great, just great," Kannan sighed rubbing her temples. Not even off the boat and they were already having trouble, go figure. "Well we better go get him before things get out of hand." Baiken shrugged and hopped off her bed of barrels and gestured for her to go first.

"After you General Kannan."

"Glad to see my lessons on manners weren't a waste." Kannan said snarky taking point. "Keep it up and we might leave this place with our heads still intact."

"Is Lady Nure as harsh as the rumors claim?" Baiken asked as they approached the group of guards surrounding Leo.

Kannan frowned as they approached; Leo was being harassed by no more than five guards. At least swords weren't being drawn yet. "She does what she has too, no more, no less, same as the rest of us. Come on let's get that fool. Hopefully he's not too much like his father in a heated moment."

"More stories of the legendary General Zolo? Do tell."

"Another time Baiken," Kannan promised rushing over the Leo and the guards. The guards all gripped the hilts of their swords as she approached. She raised her hands up in the air palms open to show she had no weapon.

"Easy fella's no reason to get testy. We're just here for a visit."

"To visit whom and how long?" The lead guard demanded.

_"Crap, forgot you have a very specific reason to enter Yamatai, should have said we were going shopping. Crap, did we arrange a meeting with Nure? Nope, no we did not. Lord Zolo probably forgot too. Crap!"_

"Well we're here to visit…"

Someone yells from the docks, "Ah there you are!" All eyes turned to the person in question and Kannan couldn't believe what she was seeing, Houki, ruler of the southern clans was here and helping them?

Houki trotted over the group, her large wooden sandals making a _clunk di clunk _sound as she walked; her two shadows guards Avisu and Arisu followed silently behind. "I'm so glad to see you arrived safely friends. Come on, come on we have much to do today." She said excitedly grabbing Kannan's and Baiken's hands, while Avisu and Arisu pulled Leo away from the guards, who were quick to turn their attention to the southern heir.

"What is your business here?" The Lead Guard demanded.

Houki turned and smiled at the guards. "Just a little shopping, no trouble, I promise." She said with a hint of seductively in her tone. The guards squirmed a little before regaining their composure.

"Alright, you may past, but you will be responsible for anything they do, Lady Houki."

Houki dismissively waved off the guards, gesturing for everyone to follow her. Once they were out of ear shot of the guards she led them into a deserted ally and put on what Kannan referred to as the Lord of the land face. The face Lord Shilo would use when it was time to shut up and listen.

"Alright you three this is how this is going down. I helped you because Lord Zolo offered to pay for my mother's medicine for the next century, so listen very closely. You will complete your little Shinobi mission, quietly, with no damage or death that could result in me getting banned from Yamatai. And so help me if you get me banned, I will swallow you whole, chew you into mincemeat and feed you personally to my mother! Do you understand?"

The three nodded quickly, not wanting to become the target of the southern ruler's wrath. Nobody was sane enough to disobey a lord of the land, no one alive today that is.

"Understood Lady Houki, you have our word." Kannan replied bowing.

Houki's mood did a one eighty. "Good, that's what I like to here." She said patting Kannan on the shoulder. "Now I must be off. Please don't hesitate to call for my assistance."

Kannan laughed nervously, "Will do Lady Houki."

"We're not really going to call her right?" Leo whispered to her when Houki was out of ear shot.

Kannan shook her head, "No way in hell."

"Good, let's get moving. We need to get up to the palace fast."

"I know a way," Said Baiken. "Follow me!" She urged running down the alley. The two shrugged and followed after their companion.

Running along roof tops, drops offs and narrow ledges, the three feline youkai plus one experienced the fun of running through Yamatai's slum district and needless to say they were all going to be throwing away their shoes after this day was done. Those of them that had shoes that is.

"Here we are." Baiken announced as they dropped into an old well with large tunnels stretching in four directions, one tunnel blocked by an old rusted gate.

"Where is here?" Kannan asked inspecting the caverns. They were man made and well-aged, looking about maybe a hundred or two years old. _'How does Baiken know about this place?'_

"I assume we need to go this way." Leo stated examining the gate while the cat pawed at the gate, "Whose you little friend?"

"Be quiet and focused," Kannan retorted examining the gate. There didn't seem to be much to it, upon closer inspection she found tiny kanji inscribed on the metal, meaning there was some kind of magic on it, "Seems someone placed a barrier here some time ago, not much left of it now though."

Leo leaned in closer. "A good hit from each of us should do the trick. This thing is so old I doubt there's any real power left in it."

The three feline youkai gathered their yoki into their fists and attacked all at once! The rusted gate buckled under their attack, twisting into a pile of scrap metal as it flew down the tunnel, the steel echoing loudly against the old stones.

"So much for quiet," Kannan grumbled entering the tunnel. "Well come on." She waved taking point.

-break

Leading the way Kannan wondered about the architecture of the tunnel as they traveled. The tunnel it's self wasn't anything special, it was just a large circle in the ground after all, however it was the only one of its kind in all of japan as far as she knew.

"_Reminds me of Shilo's stories when he was off traveling the world. He said something about some people building structures like this to move water and such. What were they called again? Roamans? Romanians? No Romans, yes the Romans. That was it. Interesting that their influence reached so far east, of course Yamatai was built on trade. Atlantis is supposed to be near where ever these "Romans" are supposed to live. I wonder what their like?" _

A light at the end of the tunnel drew Kannan from her thoughts. The tunnel ended leading out into a large platform overlooking some ruins. Older parts of the city that were built over she reckoned observing the crumbling architecture, it appeared to be some sort of sanctuary or temple, a statue of Amaturasu and her twelve celestial forms, or children as she referred to them as, formed a circle around the walls. Up above a ball of yoki projected light as if it were a miniature sun.

"Amazing," Baiken gasped beside her.

Kannan smiled at her former student's reaction. "It is, isn't it? Let's try to keep it intact as we pass through, be careful though there could be traps." Leo and Baiken nodded and they began to make their way down the stairs. Passing a statue of Kazegami, the horse god of wind, next to it was Tachigami, the god of the sword; strangely his avatar was that of a rat. The three youkai plus cat continued downwards, never noticing the glowing eyes of the statues.

"I wonder how long since this place fell into disuse? Do you think anyone still remembers it's even here anymore?" Leo looked up to the tall ceiling, shielding his eyes from the light of the miniature sun. The sun was blinding as the sun in the sky, yet produced barely any heat despite only being a few hundred feet away. He wondered what sort of magic was worked to make such a thing.

A shiver ran down his spine, his ears twitching madly as the familiar sound of a sword being drawn caught his attention. "Look out!" Leo yelled spinning around sword drawn over Baiken's head! Sparks flew as steel met steel. To his surprise the attacker was small boy wielding a blue double edged sword as tall as his body.

"A child?" Leo sputtered.

The child chattered his teeth together, revealing two long square teeth at the front of his mouth. The boy was a rat Youkai.

"What's a Rat like you doing here? Don't you know cats eat rats?" Leo taunted pushing the boy back. The boy summersaulted, landing perfectly on his feet. The movement revealing the mark hidden beneath his snow white hair, a red circle, Kannan's eyes widen with fear.

"Leo get away from him!" She cried panicked.

The loin looked to his comrade confused, "Why? He's just a boy."

The boy's blade began to glow.

"That's no boy! That's Tachigami!" Kannan shouted as the clapping of hooves thundered behind her. Turning she saw a tall white horse with the same divine mark, the red circle, the horse snorted, a war fan clenched between his teeth, it was Kazegami, the god of wind and he didn't look any happier than his brother.

Tachigami held his sword horizontally in front him and swung,**" Divine arts: Heavenly slash!" **

A wave of Yoki rushed forward tearing up stone and marble like a whirlwind of destruction from the heavens. Kannan felt herself being pulled as the cat on her shoulder began to glow, red marking appearing on its small body.

"Nekogami?" She gasped as the cat transported all three of them out the attacks path. They landed on the wall and stayed there. The three earthy Youkai scrambled to grab onto something out of reflex before realizing they could stand on the side of the wall without falling.

"What in Amaterasu's name is going on?" Kannan demanded.

"Just a little sibling squabble." Nekogami said leaping of Kannan's shoulder. "Tachi-kun and Kaze-Kun are acting strange. I thought they wouldn't attack with me here, but I guess I was wrong. Oh well, not a big deal."

"They almost took off our heads!" Kannan pointed out franticly.

Nekogami shrugged, "They didn't thanks to me. Stop living in the past and please be quiet or you'll lead them right to us."

Kannan growled as she slowly released a calming breath. "Fine," She whispered, "Would you please explain why gods are trying to kill us?"

"Probably because you walked onto sacred ground or it could be someone is controlling them. I'm leaning to the latter since there is no way they are this stupid, if Tachi and Kaze were acting themselves they would have found us by now, but their just standing there." Nekogami turned to the three, a sly smile spreading across her whiskered lips. "Since you're here, you mind helping me? I promise the reward will be worth it."

"Are we being asked to be part a divine intervention?" Asked Leo finally collecting himself, Baiken seems to still be shaken from the teleportation. Understandable really, being attacked by divine beings would leave anyone feeling a little shell shocked.

Kannan blew out a frustrated sigh, "No I think we've already been drafted into one. Let me guess, you'll show us the way out if we help you?"

Nekogami's grin grew wider. "You're so smart my little kitten, don't worry it won't take long. Now you better get ready, because they found us."

Tachigami and Kazegami appeared in front of the group, weapons ready. Kannan and her companions responded in kind.

Author's Note

Hi guys thanks for being patient. As you can see this chapter is rather short (about 2000plus word worth) but more focused. This is how the remaining chapters of the story will be, ranging from 2000 to 4000 words, so how you enjoy and please forgive the grammar, I've calculated that I make about 48 errors per 1000 words, so yeah there's a lot to find. I'm trying my best. I just recently looked back at an old chapter and wanted to slap myself for all the errors I found.


	68. Chapter 68

Inuyasha red soul chapter 68

By WolfGear

Notes-Arisu (black rabbit) Avisu White rabbit

-break

Houki hummed to the rhythm of her clogs slapping against the stone road of the Merchants district. She's just made her order for her mother's medicine with the note from Zolo charging the Kane clan for the order. Chuckling Houki wondered how Shilo would react once he saw the bill. Hopefully Zolo would have found a safe place to hide by the time the Wolf lord saw it, otherwise the Green wolf population will go from one to zero.

"On the other hand Shilo never much cared for money, so maybe he won't be that mad. What do you think Avisu? You think he will be mad?"

Avisu shrugged her shoulders, "I can't say milady. I have yet to meet the new lord of the west in person."

"Nor I," Arisu also answered.

"Really? That's strange; I could have sworn I introduced you at some point… Oh well I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough." Houki skipped ahead of her shadows coming to a stop at the entrance to a long dark alley, the rabbit twins quickly retaking their position beside her. "Looks like the fun is about to start, let's do our best not to destroy the place, shall we?"

"Milady, what are you…"

A gaint hand of shadow emerged from the alley gasping for Houki; the Southern firebird only smirked as she snapped her fingers creating a blast of rainbow flame. The creature screamed in pain, scaring the passing citizens senseless as they scrambled away, leaving Houki and Arisu and Avisu the only ones on the street.

"Mistress Houki!" Arisu jumped in front of her master, her body growing rapidly to her true form, a nine foot tall humanoid black rabbit. Angrily she grabbed the creature that dared to attack them, ripping it in half with her powerful hands.

"Good job, Arisu." Houki clapped. "Now bring it down here, so I can look at it properly."

Arisu did as ordered and laid the creatures remains at Houki's feet, Avisu hopped onto her sister's shoulder to get a better look. The creature was a humanoid Youkai, very plan looking and smelling of Yamatai from what Houki could tell. Her nose wasn't as good as the other Lords of the land, but still strong enough to tell her attacker was a resident of the island or has at least been here for a while. Her eyes however saw much more. Particularly the gem imbedded in the attackers head. Pitch black Youkai flooded from it, spreading throughout the attacker's body, clashing with the man's natural blue aura.

"We either just killed someone's unknowing puppet or someone knowingly trying to kill me with some real connections. This guy might as well been human for all the youkai he had, yet with this gem I would say he could be a middle class warrior." Houki removed the man's shirt looking for any marks or items that could identify him. There were none. "A disposable assassin, how classy, best just be rid of him then."

Snapping her fingers Houki engulfed the body in tornado of rainbow flame that quickly ate away flesh and bone, leaving only the gem behind.

"Now that's strange."

"What's that mistress?" Avisu asked hopping down from Arisu's shoulder.

Houki picked the gem up between her fingers, showing it to Avisu. "This, it was engulfed by my flames, yet did not burn away to ash. You know what that means right?"

Avisu nodded shakenly, "It means who ever made that thing is stronger then you, making them pretty strong."

"Indeed, this just got a lot more interesting and a lot more dangerous. Good thing we have help on the way right?" Houki said winking.

Avisu blinked, staring at her mistress curiously, before it clicked in her head of who her mistress was talking about. "Oh, you mean… him… is that a wise idea Lady Houki? If anyone were to find out, the fall out could be…"

"Oh you worry too much Avisu. Everything will be fine, now be a dear and take care of the vermin behind me please." Avisu transformed into gaint rabbit, much like her sister, except much more slender and curvy and about four feet shorter, but so much faster. Before the attacker had chance she was on him and with one swift bite, she cut off his head! "Nicely done Avisu, come along now, I think we need to pay Nure a visit."

"Yes, milady," The twins replied, hopping behind their mistress.

-break

As they made their way to the Palace, Houki and her companions could feel someone or rather several someone's watching them from the shadows. However a single glance from Houki sent them scudding back deeper into the shadows. They were cannon fonder and they knew it, she wanted the big fish in the pond.

"Lady Houki," Arisu urgently said quickly moving in front of her mistress, arms locked defensively in front of her body as she stared down as the strange Youkai that stood in the middle of the street a head of them, blocking the entry way to the palace.

Houki leaned down so she could see beneath Arisu's massive arm. "What is… is that a clown?"

"Indeed it is milady," Avisu confirmed, "A very sinister looking clown."

"That he is." Houki observed the strangely dressed youkai. He was tall and lanky, with arms that nearly touched his toes. His clothes were puffy and brightly colored with purples and reds with strange hat with bell a top his head, strangest of all was the long nosed mask he wore with one half smiling and one half frowning. He was an odd one. However he was a very powerful odd one.

The clown bowed, "Hello my charming young ladies, a fine day today is it not? Allow me to introduce myself; I am Jester, the Court Jester to My lady Shihime and the eight member of her Deathguard. I'm here to kill you."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Houki asked stepping around Arisu's hand. "Move your comedy act somewhere else naïve. I have matters to attend too."

Jester chuckles, "What a spry bird you are. I'll enjoy tearing off those pretty wings of yours. I'll even do a dance in memory of you."

"Enough of you be gone." Casually snapping her fingers, Houki engulfed the clown in rainbow flames and proceeded to climb the stairs to the palace. "What a lightweight."

"My lady!" Arisu exclaimed jumping behind Houki to defend her from the five daggers Jester had thrown from within flames. The black rabbit hissed in pain as rainbow fire burned the skin around the daggers, sealing the daggers in her flesh. She felt her strength leave her and she reverted to her child sized body, panting and sweating heavily.

"Arisu!" Houki kneeled beside her shadow, checking the black rabbit's temperature with the back of her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away, shocked to see her hand covered in blisters. "What magic is this?"

Jester laughed, dispelling the rainbow flames with a mere wave of his hand. "It's my own special poison mixed in with a hint of your fire. I dabble in a little alchemy on the side you see my little Houki. Now thanks you, I can now add rainbow fire to my own attacks and as you can see with that little rabbit over there, the effects are quite painful. Right now, my poison is slowly carrying your flames though her body, burning her from the inside and outside turning her sweat turns to acid. Even better I put a special agent to slow down the poison just enough for her body to heal, but not destroy the poison and then it starts all over again. She'll live in constant pain and agony till she finally gives in! I wonder how long she'll last. Days? Weeks? A month? A year? Or maybe only a few minutes? Oh it's so fun isn't it?"

"Fun… you think this is fun? Watching a child suffer?" Houki stood up and began descending the stairs, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Oh lady Houki, don't look so serious, it just a little fun. Besides I know that a good portion of you powers are sealed when you're on Yamatai, it's how Nure ensures you won't cause any major damage. Really this island is the perfect place to kill a Daiyoukai such as you."

Stopping in front of the clown, Houki withdrew a small fan from her sash. "Let me prove you wrong in that regard. I assume your poison is behind fueled by your yoki, so if I kill you the poison should evaporate from Arisu's system."

"That could work, but I won't tell you for sure, what would be the fun in that?"

Instead of answering, Houki blasted Jester with another barrage of rainbow flame; this time the jester dodged allowing the multi colored flames to hit some of the nearby homes. Youkai come running out in a panic as she quickly tried to suppress the flames. Up on a roof top Jester was laughing his ass off.

"Hohooho, look at that, such a marvelous display, tell me Lady Houki can you kill me without destroying this island? I don't think you can." Jester taunted as he waved his finger at her. "Come on, try again, I'm sure you'll hit me this time! Oh but wait, you better be careful, I think there's children in this one or it might be empty. Care to find out?"

Houki growled, letting her hand fall uselessly to her side. She needed to get Jester away from the crowds, which was easier said than done. Yamatai was nothing but crowds except for…

"_That's it! I know where to go!" _She mentally cheered summoning her wings onto her back and took to the sky.

"Hey Jester, how about a little game of tag, you're it!" She juvenilely teased flying off, leaving Jester stomping mad on the ground.

"No fair! No fair! I can't fly!" He whined childishly. "I'll just clip those wings! Try this party favor! **Jester Bomb!"** Blowing into his palm Jester created a sphere of Yoki and air and tossed it with all his might at Houki, she dodged it easily having the aerial advantage, but wasn't left unharmed as blades of wind flew out in all directions a few of them cutting along her arm and legs.

Houki hissed as she applied pressure to her wounds, gliding slowly down the incline of the city towards the bay away from the crowds, occasionally dodging more of Jester's jester bombs and taking the majority of the hit so the citizens wouldn't be harmed.

Finally she arrived at her destination, a large open rocky bay, landing on a boulder far out in the ocean she waited for Jester to arrive. He landed on the edge of the bay, roughly a hundred yards away from her.

"Tired of running?" He taunted playing with one of his bombs.

This time is was Houki's turn to smirk as she raised her unwounded arm and snapped her fingers, releasing a turret of rainbow fire that engulfed not only Jester, but the entire bay, lighting it a blaze.

"Well, that annoyance is finally out of the way." Houki said flicking a stray bang back into place. "Better go check on Arisu and Avisu, hopefully Arisu is cured now, if not we'll just have to look around for some medicine."

As she walked through the dying flames, Houki paid little mind to the charred remains of Jester, who's finger twitched when she passed by.

"I have you now!" Jester screamed victoriously as he weakly held on her ankle. Houki didn't even bother looking at him, instead focusing on the ever annoying bang in front of her eye.

"You know," Houki breathed out tiredly, "There's only one man I allow to touch me without permission and he doesn't like it when others so rudely grab me as if I were some common Geisha, so I'd recommend you let go, now."

"What are you blabbering on about wench?"

She giggled, she couldn't help it. It was simply too amusing watching someone dig themselves into a hole like this. "Uh-oh, he's really going to be mad now."

"What are you on about? Who is he?" Jester demanded angrily, trying to crush Houki's ankle, but alas he was still too weak to do so. Then he noticed water splashing against his toes. The tide couldn't have raised this high in such a short amount of time, what was going on? Painfully Jester turned his head to the sea and was greeted to the sight of Lord Ryudai of the Northern dragon clans, fully transformed in his serpentine dragon form; his body length encircling the entire island. The Dragon lord looked down at him with piercing yellow eyes.

"This isn't what it… looks… like…" Jester meekly stated as Ryudai's lowered his head, so that his scaled nose was only a foot away from Jester. The clown youkai coughed nervously, trying to back away from the dragon, but Houki stomped on his arm, pinning him down.

"Be dear and clean this vermin up would you, Ryudai?"

"Gladly love," Ryudai replied snapping Jester up in to his jaws, crushing the youkai, lightning arced as Ryudai unleashed a surge of lightning breath, burning Jester to ash in an instant.

A flash of blue light later, Ryudai returned to his human form, exhaling the last of Jester's ashes in a puff of smoke as he walked straight to Houki took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She responded earnestly. For the moment they were in their own world, away from politic and disapproving elders. Then roof of Nure's palace exploded, bringing them back to reality.

"Not much of a secret get away is it?" Ryudai chuckled nuzzling his goatee against Houki's neck, causing her to giggle from the tickling sensation.

"Stop that!" She chided playfully. "We got to go check out what happened."

"Sure it can't wait a few minutes?" Ryudai whispered huskily, "Twenty tops?"

Houki brushed his advances aside. "I'll need more than twenty minutes. Now come on, let's get his done, so we can enjoy our time together for as long as we want."

"Alright, alright let's go," Ryudai sighs admitting defeat. With a snap of his fingers they both disappeared in a flash of lightning.


End file.
